Un cuento de los mares del Norte
by MaddyIdol
Summary: "Era real, ella era de verdad y la tenia a menos de cuatro palmos de distancia, mirandole divertida con sus ojos negros que hacian juego con su cabello largo y su sonrisa picara de hoyuelos en las mejillas." T de momento, pero ya se vera
1. Aviso de la autora

_Hola! como estais por aqui?_

_Se que querreis matarme, asesinarme y liquidarme por la historia que tengo a medias... "¡Y empieza otra!" direis furiosos con toda la razon del mundo. _

_Si, lo se, soy una irresponsable y lo unico que puedo decir para excusarme es que ando completamente bloqueada en la otra historia... Se me ha acabado la inspiracion al respecto de aquel fic y espero con ansias que regrese, pero parece que me odia y ha decidido que todos los que la seguian me odien tambien. Solo puedo pedir disculpas, pero de verdad que no puedo continuarla, no sin "ganas" ni creatividad. He empezado varias veces el capitulo siguiente (cuando he tenido tiempo, porque estoy de examenes otra vez y ando revoloteando de apuntes en apuntes, estudiando cual perrilla para aprobar) y siempre acabo borrandolo. Me quedan horribles y faltos de "esa cosa que hace que un relato llegue a entretener". Simplemente, estoy bloqueada y, con los nuevos eventos ocurridos en el manga, mi cabeza empezo a divagar y a largarse por otros senderos eeeh... inspiracionales (XD ajajajaja)._

_Al principio luche contra ello y trate de volcar las ganas y las cosas que me venian a la cabeza en el otro fic, pero fue imposible. Juro que lo continuare y lo acabare, lo juro, pero sera cuando llegue el momento y las musas se pongan de mi parte (muejeje)._

_Al final, me salio esto que voy a publicar, pero advertire desde el principio. _

_Es un prototipo, un intento. Es algo que ha salido de pronto nadie sabe por que, asi que esta vez no aseguro nada. Dependiendo de la acogida que tenga y mi caprichosa inspiracion (me odiareis, me hare "famosa" aqui por abandonar cosas a medias... es horrible. Luchare por evitarlo todo cuanto pueda) continuara, terminara o a saber por que senderos acabara. (Igualmente, estos dias ando liadisima, pero pronto tendre vacaciones.)_

_Completamente experimental. Ya habeis quedado advertidos._

_Sin embargo ¡Tengo una buena noticia! Debido a que me dio el arrebato creador (ajajajajaja) y a que me daba hasta vergüenza publicar otra cosa, ademas que ya me conozco y no quiero volver a dejar cruelmente abandonado nada, tengo bastante escrito ya de esta historia rara. Son cosas sueltas que voy ordenando, pero al menos tengo bastante, como para tres o cuatro capitulos mas aparte del larguisimo prologo._

_Pues eso, hablando del prologo, los dos primeros y larguisimos capitulos (lo se, soy una pesada y densa escritora de fics) son eso: el prologo. Quiza hasta cambie el titulo de la historia, aunque no se si se puede XD_

_Advierto, tambien, que evidentemente me lo he inventado y ha salido de mi cabeza y seguramente mas adelante el manga deje mi historia por los suelos, pero bueno. Queria compartirlo con vosotros. _

_Me disculpo otra vez y mil veces. Os beso hasta los pies de manera online, y prometo que la acabare la otra cuando me inspire de nuevo hacia ese senderito anterior. _

_Os quiere mucho, os agradece, se disculpa por irresponsable y las faltas de ortografia, y os da miles de besos por el reencuentro:_

_Maddy_


	2. Una historia de familia I

Law Trafalgar nacio un tormentoso dia de octubre.

En plena noche, mientras el viento soplaba con una fuerza brutal y las gotas de lluvia torrencial golpeaban como piedras cada cosa que se cruzara en su camino, el parto se adelanto y hubo que prepararse a duras penas para recibir a un nuevo ser humano. Horas antes, ya desde por la mañana la señora Trafalgar, de nombre Amelia, apodada Lia por sus seres queridos y apellidada Pávlov en sus tiempos de solteria, habia sentido que algo no marchaba como siempre en cuanto a su avanzado embarazo.

Amelia Pávlov era originaria tambien del North Blue, pero su isla natal quedaba algo lejos de aquella en la que vivia ahora, mas o menos a una semana en barco si el tiempo atmosferico traidor de esa zona tan fria del mundo se comportaba como era debido. La casa de su familia nada tenia que ver con la que mas adelante considero su hogar y mucho menos sus parientes tenian nada en comun con su marido. Incluso ella misma no tenia nada en comun con su marido. Ella nunca fue nadie importante, solo una muchacha joven y bonita dedicada a ser mesera de la taberna que tenian como unico negocio familiar y fuente de ingresos para alimentar demasiadas bocas. En aquel entonces tenia una madre, un padre, una abuela algo ida por la edad (pero que moriria unos meses despues de su partida), tres hermanas y cuatro hermanos.

Pues eso, demasiadas bocas que alimentar.

Amelia o Lia para sus seres queridos nunca fue nadie importante, pero era amable, buena, guapa e inteligente y extraño no fue que pronto, a medida que fue creciendo, varios muchachos del pueblo en el que vivia se envalentonaran a declararle su amor o bien trataran de mantener algun tipo de relacion amorosa con ella. Sin embargo, Amelia o Lia para sus seres queridos los rechazo uno tras otro. Amablemente como era su costumbre, pero los rechazo a fin de cuentas.

Tenia demasiadas responsabilidades como para pensar en muchachos, amorios y matrimonios.

Sin embargo, el mismo dia que Amelia cumplio los 20 años aparecio en su mediocre pueblo, dentro de su helada y mediocre isla, entrando extrañamente en su misera y mediocre taberna, un hombre que cambiaria su vida para siempre. El doctor Trafalgar, de nombre Andrey y sin apodo posible porque nadie le habia puesto nunca uno, llego a su hogar natal en calidad de medico del unico tipo con suficiente dinero como para costear los servicios caros que ofrecia el doctor en cuestion. Era bueno, muy bueno en su profesion, y su nombre resonaba por el North Blue debido a su buena mano y habilidad innata para curar a los enfermos, cosa que no salia gratis. El doctor Trafalgar, de nombre Andrey, era un tipo serio de facciones angulosas pero elegantes y porte distinguido. Aquel año habia cumplido los 32 y, ciertamente, la edad le sentaba bastante bien, ademas de que el exito rotundo que habia logrado como doctor le hizo amasar pronto una señora fortuna que mejoraba su aspecto aun mas, con trajes caros y refinados bajo abrigos gruesos, calientes y de buena tela para combatir el clima malvado del North Blue. Nunca se habia casado porque no habia conocido a una mujer que despertara su atencion, siendo todas las que solia frecuentar debido a su elevada clase social demasiado altaneras, caprichosas o sabiondas. Y al doctor Trafalgar no le gustaba la gente altanera, caprichosa o sabionda.

Por causas del destino o a saber de que otro poder desconocido o, quiza, simplemente por mera casualidad, acabo entrando una noche en una misera y mediocre taberna tras haber cumplido con su cometido medico por aquel dia, internandose en el local mencionado por andar cansado y ser el mas cercano que encontro. En cuanto entro, analizo el ambiente y la decoracion pobre y tuvo que contener una mueca de disgusto, hombre de lujos y elegancia como era. Sin embargo, tambien era educado, mostrandose tan serio como siempre. A punto estuvo de marcharse pero, finalmente, se decidio por no hacerlo empujado por el aroma del vino que tantas ganas tenia de beber.

El quedarse fue una decision que cambiaria su vida para siempre.

Alli, en aquella taberna misera y mediocre, conocio y fue atendido por la mesera Amelia Pávlov, Lia para sus seres queridos, la cual parecio en un principio extrañamente embobada con su presencia y que no reacciono hasta segundos despues de que se sentara, observandole para despues dar un respingo y dedicarse a su trabajo. En cuanto ella se acerco y cruzaron la mirada, fue amor a primera vista.

Si, definitivamente, la entonces Amelia Pávlov no tenia nada en comun con Andrey Trafalgar.

Él era de piel clara, pelo de un rubio que rozaba el platino y complexion alta y delgada, quiza demasiado delgada. Serio e impasible, como hombre que siempre guardaba las formas y daba gran importancia al autocontrol hablaba poco y con autoridad, manteniendo la compostura y el porte elegante fuera cual fuera la situacion. Sin embargo, lo que mas llamo la atencion de Amelia fueron sus ojos afilados de un gris fuerte y penetrante que parecian poder adivinarlo todo. Ella, en cambio, era voluptuosa pero de pequeña estatura, con el cabello negro y la piel morena a pesar de ser nativa de la zona mas fria del North Blue. Sus rasgos redondeados y simpaticos no hacian otra cosa que aumentar la sensacion de amabilidad y buena voluntad, cualidades que compartia tambien su caracter. Era humilde, emocional, charlatana y agradable, una de esas personas que todo el mundo aprecia y que hacen amigos alla donde ponen los pies. Sus ropas y aspecto iban acorde con su nivel economico y de vida: sencillo, humilde, no sucio ni estropeado pero nada fuera de lo normal.

Efectivamente, no tenian nada en comun y, sin embargo, fue amor a primera vista.

Durante el tiempo que el doctor Trafalgar, de nombre Andrey, estuvo en la isla cuidando de su paciente, se encargo de agasajar debidamente a la unica mujer que habia despertado tal atencion en su vida, cortejandola con toda la pasion y sentimiento que un hombre frio como él pudiera mostrar. Amelia o Lia para sus seres queridos se dejo hacer encantada y, pronto, estuvo ella tambien buscando excusas para encontrarse con él y cruzar unas miradas reveladoras cuando no habia posibilidad de hablar, o bien algunas palabras cuando eran afortunados y tenian tiempo para los dos. En apenas un mes el doctor Trafalgar le pidio matrimonio y ella acepto sin dudarlo, siendo desde entonces poseedora de un caro anillo de diamantes como signo del compromiso.

Desde aquel dia, ademas de la promesa de una vida matrimonial llena de romance y amor, su familia no volveria a tener problemas economicos gracias a los ingresos desorbitados del doctor Trafalgar, de nombre Andrey.

En apenas un mes se casaron en una ceremonia llena de lujos y elegancias, como a él le gustaba y le parecia correcto, mudandose Amelia a la isla donde Andrey tenia su hogar para instalarse e iniciar una vida juntos.

Paso, entonces, a llamarse Amelia Trafalgar o señora Trafalgar.

La residencia del doctor Trafalgar, casa de los señores Trafalgar en cuanto Amelia llego, no era una casa cualquiera, si no una inmensa mansion en las afueras de la isla a unos 45 minutos andando rapido del pueblo, cuyas residencias tan poquita cosa parecian junto a aquel caseron inmenso. Habia algunas mansiones vecinas, es cierto, pero ninguna de semejante tamaño, siendo herencia familiar del doctor Trafalgar junto a una mas que jugosa fortuna que él se encargaba de engrosar con su trabajo y fama. A Amelia no le gusto demasiado, para que negarlo, acostumbrada como estaba al calor de lo humilde y cercano. No es que fuera una casa fea, en absoluto lo era, era preciosa y decorada con un gusto exquisito pero era tan inmensa, tan fria y rodeada de un paisaje tan desolado, que a ella le decepciono un tanto. Asomandose a las ventanas, solo veia nieve y mas nieve, arboles secos por el frio que conformaban un bosquecito desnudo y sin hojas y algunas montañas grises en el horizonte. Ademas, para un hombre soltero y sin familia con la unica compañia que puede ofrecer el servicio, era excesivo y debia ser bastante triste vivir en semejante caseron.

Sin embargo, Amelia, Lia para sus seres queridos, pronto se animo con la idea de que llenar ese lugar era un problema que tenia solucion. Siempre quiso formar una familia numerosa, como sus padres.

Pronto, la joven Amelia se instalo en su nuevo hogar de casada e hizo lo que solia hacer: amigos. La gente del servicio le cogio cariño a la velocidad de la luz y, sorprendentemente, comenzaron a confiar mas en ella que en su marido, con el que nunca hablaban mas de lo necesario. Ella sabia que Andrey era un tipo dificil que poca gente comprendia, siempre tan formal y serio, tan frio, pero Amelia le amaba y ante eso nada puede hacerse. Los primeros meses fueron un sueño hecho realidad y ella se sentia parte de algun tipo de cuento de hadas, donde era la princesa y su principe se encargaba de mantenerla contenta y colmada de atenciones. A medida que fue transcurriendo el primer año, la situacion se volvio algo mas tranquila y ella dejo de sentirse tan especial pero, como era su caracter, no le dio mucha importancia ya que su marido era un hombre ocupado que viajaba mucho y, ademas, era comun que la situacion matrimonial se "normalizase" con el tiempo.

Ella tenia amigos en la casa, asi que todo estaba bien.

Sin embargo, el tiempo continuo pasando y el doctor Trafalgar, de nombre Andrey, comenzo a desaparecer un mayor numero de veces por causas de trabajo, ya no buscando alternativas ni poniendo excusas para estar en casa con su joven esposa como hacia antes. No es que ella se quejara, porque su marido era un hombre ocupado, pero comenzo a sentirse sola. Tenia amigos en la casa, es cierto, pero no fuera de ella, y la soledad y la rutina comenzo a hacer mella en su optimismo. Alguna vez intento ir al pueblo y hacer vida pero, para su desgracia, las gentes la trataban con demasiado respeto y excesiva complaciencia, como quien ve a un rey absoluto y caprichoso que puede hundirlos a todos con una sola orden a sus tropas. Pronto Amelia, Lia para sus seres queridos, se dio por vencido y permanecio en aquel enorme y oscuro caseron cuya esperanza de llenar cada habitacion comenzo, tambien, a desaparecer.

¿Como iba a formar una familia con un padre que esta mas veces ausente que presente?

Al finales del primer año, el doctor Trafalgar, de nombre Andrey, parecia haberse olvidado por completo de la que era su esposa. Solitario y firme, frio y serio, se dedicaba a su estudio o bien a la investigacion y el papeleo cuando estaba en casa, no levantando ni la cabeza para echarle una miradita a la pobre Amelia. Como si fuera un mueble al que uno se acostumbra, pasada la sensacion alegre e ilusionada de poseer algo nuevo, Andrey Trafalgar ignoraba a su esposa la gran mayoria de las veces exceptuando cuando a él le interesaba. Era doloroso y exasperante para Amelia el tener que carraspear con fuerza o hacer un ruido infernal con la silla para conseguir, al menos, que su marido le dedicara una mirada confusa, como si no recordara que ella existia y que vivia en la misma casa.

Al final, olvidada, se dio por vencida, sola en compañia de sus amigos del servicio.

Penso en marcharse y dejarle, pero luego rapido recordaba que sus ingresos mantenian a su familia y les permitia un nivel de vida que jamas tuvieron la oportunidad de disfrutar antes... y Amelia, Lia para los amigos, no queria hacerles regresar de nuevo a su mundo anterior despues de haberles dado a probar la buena vida, cosa a la que uno se acostumbra demasiado rapido.

Ademas, se decia Amelia, es que él era un hombre muy ocupado que estaria pasando por una mala racha y, tarde o temprano, volveria a ser el de antes. Eso es. Aquello tenia mas sentido.

Al finales del segundo año de casada, la situacion continuo igual de dolorosa y solitaria pero, muy importante, con una excepcion: estaba embarazada. Amelia, Lia para sus seres queridos, lo celebro enormemente junto a sus amigos del servicio, que recibieron la noticia con la misma emocion y alegria que la propia futura madre. El padre, en cambio, aunque habia sido el doctor que habia examinado y expresado el estado de su mujer, no se lo tomo como un hecho remarcable si no, mas bien, como algo que tiene que ser y que tarde o temprano ocurriria. Como si aquello no fuera demasiado con él y el interes hacia su futuro hijo debiera ser solo de Amelia. Pero ella era diferente. Ella adoraba a su hijo aun no nacido, ademas de como una madre, como a una llama de esperanza y calidez en medio de una gelida oscuridad. Ahora, tendria a alguien a quien querer y que la quisiera con igual intensidad. Alguien a quien arropar por las noches, de quien estar pendiente y cuya felicidad estaba en sus manos. Alguien que la necesitara.

Y asi fue porque, quitando las revisiones medicas de costumbre para asegurarse de que todo marchara bien, el doctor Trafalgar, llamado Andrey, continuo haciendo el mismo caso a su mujer que antes de estar embarazada. Es decir, ninguno.

El parto quedo fijado para mediados de Octubre y, por tanto, el doctor Trafalgar vio carta blanca para desaparecer de nuevo a uno de sus viajes de trabajo como medico, largandose un dia sin avisar para no volver, como sabia Amelia, hasta la semana en que naceria el niño.

Sin embargo, una mañana de primeros de aquel mes, Amelia comenzo a sentirse extraña.

Con su adelantado estado de embarazo, poco podia la mujer decir que era normal y que no, pero aquellas sensaciones algo dolorosas que ocurrian en intervalos de tiempo regulares no podian ser normales. En el exterior, se adivinaban nubes de tormenta y el cielo amenazaba con regalarles un temporal terrible aquella noche, no pudiendo evitar la joven y futura madre el acariciar su barriga redonda con preocupacion. Bajo sus manos lo noto revuelto e inquieto, y ella no sabia si sonreir por tanto movimiento o histerizarse por lo mismo. Algo no era normal aquella mañana.

Asustada y decidiendose por fin, temiendo por que la tomaran por una hipocondriaca, Amelia, Lia para sus seres queridos, decidio envalentonarse, tragarse la vergüenza y preguntar al ama de llaves. Esta era una señora mayor y dotada de experiencia que, ademas, al parecer habia sido matrona en otros tiempos de juventud, preguntandole con interes a la muchacha Amelia por aquellos sintomas que consideraba tan extraños y dignos de miedo y preocupacion. En cuanto escucho las palabras de la boca de una nerviosa y asustada Amelia, Lia para sus seres queridos, el ama de llaves pronto comenzo a reir con gracia y algo de ternura por la perdida joven, explicandole que aquello que le ocurria no era tan extraño.

El parto se habia adelantado y, segun el ama de llaves, Amelia daria a luz o esa noche o a la mañana siguiente.

Incredula, Amelia no sabia que hacer ni decir, pues su marido era un gran medico y no podia haber errado el pronostico del nacimiento. Sin embargo, el ama de llaves volvio a reir y le dijo que estas cosas ocurrian y que no habia nada extraño ni con su marido, ni con sus conocimientos de medicina, ni con el niño, que nacia a principios de mes en lugar de a mediados.

El unico problema era que su marido estaba ausente, y Amelia no tenia forma de contactar con él.

Tuvo que ser tranquilizada por gran parte del numeroso grupo del servicio. Aterrorizada, Amelia, Lia para los amigos, no pudo evitar asustarse excesivamente ante la idea de dar a luz a su pequeño sin ningun tipo de asistencia sanitaria profesional, estando a punto la pobre de ser victima de un infarto y comenzando a llorar infantilmente. Al fin y al cabo, ademas del disgusto, los embarazos complican las emociones de la gente aun mas. Pronto, sus amigos del servicio le explicaron que habia mas doctores en el mundo ademas de su marido y que, si bien no eran tan buenos, atender un parto lo saben hacer todos, consiguiendo que la joven e inminente madre respirara tranquila y se calmara.

No le pasaria nada a su pequeño.

Ademas, ellos tenian razon. Solo tenian que viajar al pueblo tras unas horas para asegurarse de que de verdad aquellos dolores eran contracciones y, despues, explicarle al doctor de los menos afortunados economicamente que su marido se encontraba ausente y que, a su vuelta, pagaria la factura sin dudarlo. El doctor Trafalgar manejaba tambien todos los asuntos economicos y los ingresos que entraban en el hogar. Ella ni pinchaba ni cortaba en aquella casa.

Tranquila por la salud del bebe pero nerviosa por el parto inminente del que no se habia concienciado para que ocurriera en aquellas fechas, Amelia Trafalgar, Lia para los amigos, continuo el dia tratando de entretenerse hasta que pasaran unas horas mientras los dolores extraños persistian. Definitivamente, su instinto de madre primeriza le decia que si, que al final el ama de llaves iba a tener razon.

Por desgracia, dos horas despues estallo la tormenta y, el temporal era tal, que imposible se hizo salir si quiera de la enorme mansion. La linea telefonica quedo cortada debido a la lluvia torrencial y el viento peligroso, rompiendo cualquier oportunidad de comunicarse con el exterior y, para colmo de males, tiempo despues la electricidad sufrio el mismo destino.

Ademas de solos, se quedaron a oscuras.

Entre luces de velas y candelabros, llego la noche y el tiempo empeoro aun mas, golpeando los cristales, el suelo y las paredes la lluvia. El vielto soplaba terrible y arrollaba cualquier cosa desgraciada que fuera demasiado ligera como para oponer resistencia, siendo el exterior nevado y lluvioso un paisaje digno del Apocalipsis. Como el ama de llaves (ahora unica con experiencia en atender un nacimiento sin ser medico) habia predicho, con la noche llegaron los dolores mas fuertes y, poco despues, el parto.

En su propia habitacion de matrimonio, sobre su cama e iluminada por la luz ambarina del fuego de las velas, Amelia dio a luz a su bebe en medio de un dolor insoportable, un total agotamiento fisico, un panico terrible ante la idea de que ocurriera alguna complicacion que no pudieran remediar y en compañia del ama de llaves y dos de las encargadas de cocina.

Tras gritar, Amelia Trafalgar, Lia para sus seres queridos, se dejo caer un segundo sobre la cama en cuanto todo termino, reaccionando veloz ante el sonido de llanto de su bebe recien nacido. Como toda madre hace por instinto, a Amelia dejo de importarle lo cansada que estuviera, incorporandose sentada sobre la cama e ignorando a su cuerpo dolorido para poder acoger entre sus brazos cariñosos a la criatura que acababa de respirar el aire exterior por primera vez. En cuanto observo su expresion, el ama de llaves, toda una madraza, le cedio a su bebe con delicadeza, siendo acogido el pequeño entre los brazos de su madre mientras lloraba sin parar, mezclando su llanto con el temporal como si quisiera participar en la orquesta que ofrecia la naturaleza.

Amelia sonrio incredula, enternecida y llena de una sensacion que sobrepasaba la felicidad mas absolutra, llevandose a la criatura hacia si para acunarlo contra su pecho y darle todo su calor. Era un niño y, aunque ya se sabe que pocos rasgos fisicos pueden adivinarse en los recien nacidos, Lia si pudo comprobar que tenia el cabello oscuro y la piel morena, como ella.

Le llamaron Law, porque a ella le sonaba corto y cantarin y a él le entaba todo lo recto y de acuerdo a las leyes.

El niño nacio completamente sano y, desde sus primeros momentos de vida, recibio todo el cariño y el amor de su madre.

Por desgracia, no todo podia ser perfecto y Law resulto ser un niño realmente lloron y escandaloso. Tocado por el dia de su nacimiento, como si echara de menos el temporal y la tormenta peligrosa de aquella noche en que respiro por primera vez, el pequeño de los Trafalgar lloraba ruidosamente y su llanto de bebe hacia temer a su madre que un dia llegara incluso a romper los cristales. Amelia paso noches enteras sin dormir apenas, levantandose de su cama cada media hora para atender al niño que lloraba en su cuna como si fueran a matarlo. Una vez veia a su madre, el pequeño Law se tranquilizaba prontamente, callando y quedandose dormido como un santo en sus brazos para, poco despues, volver a llorar una vez se despertaba abandonado. Pasadas unas semanas, el doctor Trafalgar, de nombre Andrey, agoto su paciencia, levantandose una noche en pleno llanto del niño con un salto para vociferar. Fue la primera vez que su mujer le escucho gritar y, por suerte, tambien seria la ultima. Al final, Andrey Trafalgar les "echo" de la habitacion pasadas un par de noches con semejantes caracteristicas, que él era un hombre muy ocupado y necesitaba descansar sin un bebe ruidoso que le estropeara su sueño.

Abandonados ahora tanto Amelia, Lia para sus seres queridos, como su hijo en una habitacion para ellos solos en la otra punta del inmenso caseron, ella se acostumbro rapido a pasar las noches sola en compañia de su bebe, dandose cuenta que la diferencia era infima si estaba o no su marido. Al fin y al cabo, aunque hiciera acto de presencia, siempre era como si estuviera ausente.

Como madre que era, Amelia observo con el paso de los dias que el niño lloraba de semejante manera cuando se despertaba y se veia solo, confinado en la cuna lujosa pero que tan horrible debia hacersele a él. Opto, por tanto, por llevarselo a la cama con ella porque era de lo mas espaciosa y cabian los dos de sobra, arrullandolo para que se durmiera con alguna nana improvisada.

Y el niño dejo de llorar por las noches.

En un tiempo que a su madre le parecio un parpadeo, los años pasaron deprisa y el pequeño Law llego a la bonita edad de tres años, que es cuando los niños ya han aprendido a hablar como Dios manda, le cojen el gusto y parlotean como loritos. Sin embargo, a medida que fue creciendo, Law resulto ser un niño extraño. A diferencia de cuando tan solo era un bebe, como si hubiera agotado todo su llanto y ruido en aquellos dias el pequeño Law se convirtio en un niño silencioso que, aunque aprendio a hablar bastante mas rapido y mejor que el resto de chicos de su edad, charlaba lo poco y justo. Era serio, demasiado para ser un niño, tenia pocas ganas de jugar a cosas brutas y tipicas de los pequeños a esas edades y apenas nunca se ensuciaba. El ama de llaves, que habia visto infinidad de pequeños en su vida y habia cuidado de otros tantos, no podia evitar que el niño de los Trafalgar le diera una extraña sensacion. No era normal en un muchachito de esa edad semejante comportamiento tranquilo, pero a la vez incluso sombrio, recordandole aunque no quisiera a uno de esos niños que aparecen fantasmagoricos en las historias de casas embrujadas. El ama de llaves apreciaba al pequeño Law, de verdad que si, que basicamente habia sido ella quien lo habia hecho nacer y la primera que lo tuvo en sus brazos pero, aun asi, aquel niño no era normal.

Sin embargo, para su madre era perfecto. En lugar de extraño, para Amelia su pequeño hijo era simplemente diferente, algo retraido y malo en habilidades sociales, como su papa, pero perfecto igualmente. Curiosamente, esto no era lo unico que compartia con su progenitor, el cual nunca le hacia demasiado caso y termino por abandonar a su hijo de la misma manera que con su esposa. Law era, ademas, clavado a su padre pero con el cabello oscuro y la piel morena de su madre, siendo poseedor tambien de aquellos ojos color gris fuerte que parecian adivinarlo todo. Eran ojos de persona mayor y no precisamente por el color, se decia el ama de llaves, ojos inteligentes y astutos pero no con esa chispa picara e inocente que tienen los niños listos. No. Eran ojos de adulto observador, de esas personas que lo quieren conocer todo para luego tomar las decisiones que mas le convengan, esquivando o bien manipulando las situaciones a su antojo y beneficio. Definitivamente, el pequeño Law no era un niño corriente y, por mucho que al ama de llaves y a mucha gente del servicio le diera sensaciones raras, para su madre era perfecto y magnifico tal y como estaba.

Debio ser la soledad o el ambiente que se propicio para ello, pero madre e hijo nunca se separaban. Ignorando los consejos y recomendaciones que le daban por doquier sobre la independencia de los niños y la frase que tantas veces oia de "asi, nunca se hara un hombre", Amelia o Lia para sus seres queridos dejaba que su hijo estuviera con ella tanto como quisiera. Alguna vez lo intento, de verdad que si, alguna vez intento que su pequeño hiciera vida propia y andara a sus anchas, jugando con unos juguetes que apenas nunca habia tocado o bien dedicandose a vivir su imaginacion infantil. Sin embargo, era imposible, pues Law no parecia querer separarse de ella ni un milimetro y, ademas, Amelia no podia negarle su cercania materna a aquellos ojos claros que la miraban anhelantes y desesperados en cuanto ella trataba de alejarse de él. Law y ella tenian una conexion especial, una que va aun mas alla de la conexion normal que se tiene entre una madre y un hijo. Era un niño diferente, Lia lo sabia, y encima estaba tan solo como ella en aquel enorme caseron.

Pasaron un par de años mas y el pequeño de los Trafalgar continuaba en las mismas, a su ritmo de extravagancias y crecimiento raro. Se fue haciendo flaco, tambien como su padre, ademas de quisquilloso con la comida y un astuto desobediente excepto con su madre, a la que idolatraba como centro de su universo. A su madre le hacia caso porque, todos sabian, no podria soportar la decepcion en ella o el regaño. Necesitaba su aceptacion constante y, con su madre, solia comportarse de una manera mas normal e infantil. Con ella si jugaba a menudo al escondite por aquella mansion gigantesca o fuera, en las cercanias de aquel bosquecillo de arboles desnudos cuando el tiempo lo permitia, dejandose coger por sus brazos e incluso pidiendolo alguna vez con algun gesto. Verlos era bonito y, en aquellos momentos, el pequeño Law no daba una sensacion tan rara. Con el paso de aquel par de años, comezo a hacerse hora de que empezara una educacion academica a pesar de que aprendia cualquier cosa a pasos agigantados, pues era un niño curioso hasta rozar lo peligroso. Mas de una vez habia arriesgado su vida estupidamente solo por conocer las cosas, llegando a estar a punto de introducir la cabeza en el horno al rojo vivo para analizarlo en plena funcion un dia, incluso. Que se achicharrara fue evitado por el ama de llaves quien, una vez entro en la cocina y vio al niño con semejantes intenciones, rapidamente pego un chillido y se lanzo hacia él, apartandolo del electrodomestico para despues soltarle una buena bronca a la que mucho caso no hizo el pequeño.

Pensaron en educarlo en casa con algun profesor particular o bien que lo hiciera su propio padre pero, dado los incidentes problematicos de curiosidad en los que se veia inmerso y el hecho de que fuera un niño demasiado poco sociable, hizo que su madre se decidiera por mandarlo a la escuela del pueblo para que aprendiera a relancionarse con niños de su edad.

El primer dia de colegio, el pequeño Law se quedo paradito en la puerta de la escuela mientras algunos maestros y el resto de niños se internaban en el recinto, contemplando el vehiculo especial para la nieve en el que viajaba su querida madre de vuelta a casa. Abandonado y perdido, no habiendose separado nunca de ella y su calor el niño permanecio en semejante posicion bajo el frio terrible de la mañana sin moverse hasta que alguien lo obligo a entrar, observando con aquella mirada anhelante y desesperada que solo tenia en situaciones semejantes el camino por el que su madre se habia marchado.

Pero mama volveria, volveria porque ella se lo habia prometido y su madre no mentia nunca.

La escuela fue una experiencia entre traumatizante, aburrida y emocionante para Law. Traumatizante los primeros dias en los que sentia demasiado hondo el abandono temporal de su madre y se veia obligado a andar rodeado de una horda de mocosos nerviosos que hablaban sin parar, ademas de brutos. Aburrida la experiencia una semana despues, cuando ya se habia acostumbrado un poco y ya no se preocupaba tanto por la partida de su madre, que regresaria en unas horas y podrian continuar pegados el uno al otro como siempre. Las enseñanzas eran sencillas y los profesores hicieron un esfuerzo al principio por prestarle atencion y comprobar que diablos ocurria con aquel niño extraño que hablaba poco y no se relacionaba con sus compañeros. Luego se dieron cuenta de que él tampoco es que quisiera hacer amigos alli. Los otros niños le tenian miedo, cosa que extraño a los maestros en un principio, y él no se notaba precisamente interesado en establecer relaciones.

Sin embargo, despues de esa etapa, la escuela se volvio emocionante.

Un dia, Law Trafalgar, el unico y pequeño hijo de los señores Trafalgar, conocio a Ninette Bogdánov.

Ninette era la hija pequeña y unica de los Bogdánov, gentes humildes y normales que se encargaban de llevar la unica pasteleria de todo el pueblo como negocio familiar. Tenia un par de años menos que Law Trafalgar y ella, por aquel entonces, aun no sabia nada de él. Los Bogdánov eran una familia de clase media tirando a baja, famosos por su arte pastelera, su gracia y simpatia natural tipica de los pueblos pequeños y su generosidad. Eran personas decentes y queridas.

El señor Bogdánov era un hombre regordete de mejillas redondeadas que se encendian de manera divertida cuando sonreia, dandole un aspecto simpatico de eterno borrachin aunque no lo estuviera. Era un hombre fuerte y simple pero de gran corazon, formando parte de la pandilla de hombres maduros del pueblo que se reunian cada noche en la taberna para charlar, beber y jugar a las cartas. Por su parte, la señora Bogdánov era una mujer rotunda, rellena como su marido y tambien de mejillas tan rollizas y brillantes como las de él. Tenia el cabello de un rubio muy claro y unos ojos azules chispeantes de lo mas simpaticos, dando aspecto de madura vikinga debido a su fisico y cuerpo poderoso. Al igual que su marido, se encontraba bien inmersa y aceptada en la sociedad de aquel pueblo que les habia visto nacer, charleteando con las vecinas el ultimo chismorreo o saliendo a pasear y, de vez en cuanto, internandose el grupo alguna noche tambien en la taberna para beber. Ambos se notaban hechos el uno para el otro no solo en su caracter y actitud, si no tambien incluso en su fisico, rechonchos y luminosos como eran.

Ninette, en cambio, poco tenia que ver con su familia.

A diferencia de sus progenitores, la pequeña de los Bogdánov tenia la piel de un palido frio y puro, como la nieve, envoltorio que la dotaba de un aspecto delicado y etereo. Si bien las pieles oscuras destacan mucho mas que las claras en territorios de frio, lo de Ninette era un caso aparte. El gusto estaba en el contraste, pues la niña tenia desde bien pequeña un cabello azabache y laceo que, en aquel entonces, sus padres habian dejado crecer hasta la cintura por la gracia de la melena. Los ojos eran almendrados y bonitos, expresivos, de pestañas tupidas y rizadas tan negros como su cabellera, destacando ambos elementos notablemente sobre su piel palida y fina. Su boca, ya desde tan niña, se adivinaba pequeña y de labios anaranjados y llenitos, siendo mas pequeños por la zona de abajo que por arriba. Curiosamente, un rasgo distintivo era la ausencia de la tipica forma de corazon que suelen poseer los labios, haciendo los de Ninette un unico arco redondo. Completamente contraria a la naturaleza paterna, la pequeña de los Bogdánov era de complexion chica, espalda estrecha y cuerpo demasiado delgado. Sus padres le habian llevado de vez en cuando al medico barato del pueblo preocupados por su escaso volumen corporal, llegando el doctor a la conclusion tranquilizadora de que, si bien no alcanzaba el peso correcto, la niña era asi y poco podia hacerse al respecto. Sin embargo, para ella venia perfecto y se sintio contenta con el aspecto flaco que Dios habia decidido para su cuerpo pues, desde que tuvo uso de la palabra, la niña expreso fervientemente su deseo de ser bailarina.

La primera vez que lo dijo, no la tomaron muy en serio.

Luego, sin embargo, a medida que crecio un poco y continuo con las mismas, cada vez mas suplicante e insistente al respecto, sus padres comenzaron a creer que de verdad era la vocacion de la pequeña Ninette. La niña practicaba en casa o algo parecido, imitando con asombroso talento las posiciones del ballet que veia en las revistas viejas que le regalaban y los pasos de baile que pudiera observar a traves de los cristales del ajado conservatorio de danza que habia en el pueblo. Sus padres se dijeron que toda niña fina que se precie acude alguna vez en su infancia a clases de baile y que, ademas, a medida que se fuera haciendo mayor la pequeña Ninette podria continuar su danza si lo deseaba a la vez que se encargaria de ayudar en la pasteleria por las mañanas. Como se le daba bien, tenia gracia natural y era elegante de nacimiento, don preciado y perseguido por muchos, la maestra de danza la acogio en sus clases e incluso les hizo un descuento ante el enorme interes de la niña ademas de por sus aptitudes evidentes. No existio entonces niña mas feliz que Ninette.

Veloz como el rayo, la pequeña de los Bogdánov hizo amigas y amigos porque era graciosa y tierna, ademas de que hablaba sin parar, haciendose un hueco tambien en el pueblo como lo tenian sus padres. Era una niña lista pero demasiado dispersa, por desgracia, teniendo dificultades para concentrarse cuando no se trataba de la danza, los pasteles, los cuentos de hadas que tanto le gustan a las muchachitas de su edad y las travesuras tambien tipicas de la infancia. De temperamento nervioso, le costo acostumbrarse a las clases de la escuela porque era dificil para personita tan activa como ella el estarse sentada durante horas escuchando aburridas charlas sobre temas que no le interesaban en absoluto. Sin embargo, habia una condicion que cumplio a rajatabla: si era buena estudiante y sacaba adelante los cursos, podria continuar con sus clases de baile. Ninette no renunciaria a sus clases jamas. Si tenia que soportar las aburridas y poco interesantes clases, lo haria, aunque cuando se trataba de dibujar, musica o cualquier otro tipo de trabajo artistico, la niña tenia que reconocer que se lo pasaba bastante bien.

Un dia que Ninette Bogdánov salia de la escuela unas horas antes que los niños mas mayores debido a los diferentes horarios, esperandole una vecina amable para llevarle a sus clases de baile en lugar de su madre ocupada en aquel momento, fue divisada por primera vez por el niño Law Trafalgar.

Desde su mesita de estudiante situada junto al ventanal que daba a la calle, el pequeño de los Trafalgar salio de su hastio e indiferencia para notarse, de pronto, completamente interesado, deshaciendo incluso su postura de aburrimiento y asi mirar fijamente a traves del cristal. Una niña algo mas pequeña que él capto su total atencion sin que pudiera evitarlo, contemplando embelesado como ella caminaba graciosa junto a aquella señora del pueblo de una forma que casi parecia que volaba en lugar de andar. Se perdio en su melena negra y brillante que bailaba al compas de sus movimientos, analizando atento y perdido sus ojos negros chispeantes, su naricilla respingona, su sonrisa adorable y los hoyuelos que se formaban sobre sus mejillas redondas cuando se mostraba feliz. Parecia un juguete, una de esas muñecas caras y bien hechas por las que las niñas lloriquean a sus madres frente a los escaparates, pero esta se movia y parloteaba felizmente al otro lado del cristal. No era una muñeca, que Law era pequeño pero no estupido, era una niña de verdad que se le hizo de mentira en medio de aquel pueblo y en medio de aquella vida propia que tan poco le interesaba.

De pronto, sintiendo unos ojos claros clavados sobre su persona, la niña se giro un tanto sobre sus pies, descubriendo al miron en cuestion que, pegado a la ventana de la escuela y en medio de las clases, la analizaba incredulo como si ella no pudiera existir.

Ninette le sonrio simpatica y radiante, bonita y dulce, y él no pudo hacer otra cosa que dar un pequeño respingo y volver la mirada a la pizarra, tratando de contener la sensacion nerviosa que le habia invadido de pronto.

Aquel dia la escuela se volvio emocionante y, en cuanto la niña que parecia de mentira pero que era de verdad y su acompañante estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos, Law escapo de clase como una centella ignorando los llamados furiosos del profesor interrumpido por su huida en plena clase. Sin embargo, como le daban ya por imposible, no le siguieron ni hicieron nada al respecto, dejandole libre de marchar. Una vez puso los pies en el exterior y el aire gelido le mordio las mejillas, el pequeño de los Trafalgar siguio a aquella niña de cerca. Sigiloso como un gato, Law no fue descubierto y pudo continuar deleitandose con su imagen a la vez que descubria a donde se dirigia despues de las clases, topandose con el conservatorio de danza al que jamas antes habia prestado ninguna atencion.

Ella desaparecio en el interior del edificio y, satisfecho, Law se dio la vuelta para pulular por el pueblo y hacer tiempo hasta que su madre viniera a buscarlo a la puerta de la escuela y regresar a su solitario caseron, situado a las afueras de la isla.

En cuanto Amelia, Lia para sus seres queridos, llego en su vehiculo especial para la nieve se detuvo en la puerta de la escuela, topandose con su solitario y silencioso hijo esperandola puntual sentadito en los escalones viejos. El pequeño Law dio un saltito y se puso en pie nada mas reconocer el coche, caminando veloz y mas nervioso que de costumbre hasta dar con su madre y regresar a sus brazos, su proteccion y su compañia constante.

"Mama, me voy a casar" dijo el niño en cuanto se acomodo en los asientos junto a su querida progenitora, soltando aquella sentencia como lo mas evidente y normal del mundo. Ni una sonrisa al respecto, ni siquiera duda o muestras de que habia estado soñando despierto, consiguiendo que Amelia Trafalgar diera un respingo sorprendido mientras el chofer conducia de nuevo hacia su mansion solitaria y casi vacia. No sabiendo que decir ni como tomarselo exactamente, Amelia o Lia para sus seres queridos llevo a cabo un pequeño interrogatorio, sonsacandole la informacion al niño con facilidad debido a que no se andaba con secretos cuando de su madre se trataba.

Evidentemente, el pequeño Law no iba a casarse porque era un niño, pero rapido Amelia, como buena madre, comprendio que habia pasado exactamente con su hijo y la repentina admiracion por aquella niña del pueblo. Por una parte, Amelia tendria que reconocer que sintio celos. Ella siempre habia sido la unica persona en el mundo para su pequeño Law, la unica y absoluta, todo su universo y, de repente en una sola mañana, aparecia una chiquilla y le robaba parte de su atencion. Sin embargo, por otro lado Amelia se sintio feliz de que su hijo, por fin, mostrara interes por algo o alguien que no fuera solo ella, sabiendo como madre que era que su pequeño Law no tenia amigos ni se llevaba bien con nadie del pueblo.

Como le ocurria al resto de personas exceptuando a Amelia, Lia para sus seres queridos, las gentes parecian ser presos de una extraña sensacion cuando se fijaban en Law Trafalgar, llegando a la conclusion de que no podia ser un niño comun y que algo extraño pasaba con él a pesar de su joven edad. Los maestros, los vecinos e incluso los otros niños, parecian no querer tener que ver con él mas de lo necesario y Amelia, que lo queria tanto, no podia entender que diablos ocurria con todos ellos para ser espantados asi por su adorable pequeño. Era muy inteligente y los profesores lo sabian, no necesitando el niño prestar demasiada atencion a las clases para sacar buenas notas, huyendo de ellas en plena leccion bastante a menudo, incluso. Sin embargo, su inteligencia era tan alta como su dificultad e indiferencia hacia las relaciones sociales, ignorando casi siempre a todo el que se acercara o bien haciendolo largarse con algun comentario acido y mordaz, pero normalmente doliente, que los hacia retroceder en sus intentos.

Al final, por todo ello, le dieron por imposible. Solo aparecia por el pueblo durante las clases. Se parecia a su padre, pero en version aun mas seria y fria.

Sin embargo y evidentemente, para Amelia nada de esto era como se ha descrito. Para ella no le comprendian porque Law era un niño diferente, que no extraño.

El tiempo continuo pasando y las primeras notas del pequeño de los Trafalgar fueron mucho mas altas de lo esperado a pesar de su evidente falta de atencion y disgusto por acudir a las clases, recibiendo felicitaciones y gran alegria de su madre que lo colmo de besos y lo abrazo, orgullosa de su hijo inseparable. Fue, ademas, la primera vez que su padre mostro un verdadero interes por él que, si bien no duro mucho la atencion, al menos si consistio en un par de palabras frias de animo y un intento truncado de darle un apreton sobre los hombros delgados. El niño no quiso el contacto con el padre ni acepto sus palabras con agrado, escabullendose de sus dedos para esconderse tras las piernas de su madre querida y dedicar sobre el doctor Trafalgar una mirada de recelo. Era desconfiado y apenas conocia a su padre aunque vivieran en la misma casa.

Todo marchaba bien, al parecer, y Amelia se dijo que el haber decidido que Law acudiera a la escuela del pueblo habia sido una sabia decision. Habia mostrado interes en una niña de la que no dejaba de hablarle en cuanto estaban solos y su rendimiento academico era brillante.

Sin embargo, como solia pasar en la vida de los Trafalgar, cuando todo parecia marchar a la perfeccion ocurrio la desgracia. Una tarde de lluvia, que la tormenta debia ser el sello de Law Trafalgar, llamaron por telefono a la residencia lujosa e inmensa, resultando ser el director de la escuela al que le urgia hablar con alguno de ambos padres del niño. Amelia se puso al telefono porque, como siempre, a Andrey Trafalgar nada le interesaba si tenia que ver con ella o su hijo, no pudiendo evitar el ahogar un gritito en cuanto escucho las noticias. Al parecer, unos chicos de la clase de su hijo habian tenido problemas con el pequeño Law. Habian discutido por algun objeto durante el recreo, quiza la pelota o vete tu a saber que cosa, estallando la cosa en trifulca. Esto hubiera sido completamente normal de no ser porque, en realidad, el director llamaba debido a que la situacion habia pasado a ser anormal.

Law le habia hecho un corte profundo en la mejilla a uno de los niños aquella tarde utilizando las tijeras del profesor, que no sabian con que endiabladas intenciones las habia robado y llevado durante el recreo, y al otro le habia partido el labio y hecho una brecha preocupante en la frente a base de golpes.

Ante la noticia, Amelia, Lia para sus seres queridos, se llevo una mano a la boca, enmudeciendo de pronto ante la imposible imagen de su pequeño Law haciendo semejante cosa. Como guardaba silencio, el director continuo al otro lado del telefono con voz entre alarmada y furiosa, contandole unas cuantas virguerias mas que su hijo habia causado. Los padres no lo querian en el colegio junto a sus hijos por considerarlo peligroso, llegando incluso a recomendarle el director que lo llevara a algun psicologo bueno ante sus reacciones excesivas. Law Trafalgar convertia una simple pelea de niños en algo fuera de lo normal y, los chicos que habia herido aquella mañana, precisarian de atencion medica y puntos de sutura.

Estaba expulsado del colegio. No lo querian mas alli. Ni los compañeros, ni los profesores, ni los padres de los niños.

Tras conocer semejante cosa, que no pueden esconderse secretos semejantes, el doctor Trafalgar, de nombre Andrey, fue visto entrar en colera por su hijo por primera vez. Tambien lo abofeteo por primera vez pero su madre, que lo adoraba demasiado y no podia ser objetiva, se lanzo en su defensa y lo abrazo para hacer de escudo, gritandole al señor Trafalgar que su pequeño no era un mal niño y que seguro que aquellos chicos le habian estado provocando desde hacia mucho tiempo atras. Tenia que ser eso. Su pequeño Law era perfecto.

Por desgracia aunque se lo habia ganado a pulso, el incidente y la expulsion del colegio no hizo mas que engordar la mala fama del niño Trafalgar, tanto entre las gentes del pueblo como entre los miembros del servicio. Sin embargo, a él le daba exactamente igual. Tenia a su madre, su amor, su atencion total, y con eso bastaba. Es mas, era aun mejor porque ahora recibiria las clases en casa y no tendria que separarse de ella nunca mas. Para mejorar todavia mas su perspectiva de la situacion, Law Trafalgar conocia a la perfeccion donde estaba aquel conservatorio de danza. Solo tenia que largarse a "jugar" al bosquecillo pobre para escabullirse sigiloso hacia el pueblo y contemplar a la niña ir y venir desde algun escondite bien pensado.

Al final, todo salia como queria aquel niño, se decia el ama de llaves con recelo, notando insatisfecha que para mala suerte de todos sus feas sensaciones tenian una razon de ser.


	3. Una historia de familia II

El pequeño de los Trafalgar comenzo a recibir clases en casa y, como no habia compañeros que lo molestaran, todo marcho como debia marchar, exceptuando que Law no se relacionaba con mas gente que su querida madre, sus profesores a duras penas y aquella niña que le tenia tan encandilado y con la que no habia cruzado palabra todavia. La espiaba todo dia que pudiera y, aunque en un principio la situacion alarmo a mas de uno, pronto se dieron cuenta de que en este caso era inofensivo. Su madre vio en ello un romance inocente de la infancia y la situacion nunca se volvio peligrosa ni incomoda para la pequeña Ninette.

A pesar de aquella bofetada, una vez se paso el tiempo de transicion para superar la decepcion y el enfado ya que tuvo que ser el mismo doctor Trafalgar quien atendiera gratuitamente a esos niños heridos debido a que su hijo habia sido el agresor, Andrey volvio a mostrar interes por la facilidad de aprendizaje e inteligencia de su hijo. Lo demas no le resultaba importante, que eran cosas de Amelia y ella sabria lo que hacer y, si no, habia mucha gente capaz en el servicio, atendiendo a los avances de su hijo en sus clases ahora en casa. Todos los profesores coincidian en que si, era muy inteligente y aprendia a una velocidad pasmosa, pero a la vez era demasiado indiferente y les daba aquella sensacion extraña tambien a ellos.

Un dia, el doctor Trafalgar, de nombre Andrey, se fijo en las manos cada vez mas largas y estilizadas de su hijo, decidiendo ponerlas a prueba para comprobar las posibles habilidades que podria adoptar. Le añadieron, entonces, clases de piano y cuan grande fue la sorpresa de todos en cuanto comenzaron las dichas y, extrañamente, el pequeño Law mostro interes por otra cosa que no fuera su madre o aquella niña del pueblo a la que seguia por la calle.

Tenia talento musical y, ademas, parecia que le gustaba.

Practicaba incluso cuando no se veia obligado a ello, utilizando sus ratos libres para hacer resonar el instrumento bonito y deleitar a la casa con su buen manejo de las teclas y precision en las manos. Amelia se mostro completamente alegre por ello y aquello fue un aliciente mayor para el pequeño Law, que queria tocar cada vez con mas maestria para asi deleitar a su querida madre y que continuara sentandose junto al piano en cuanto él mostraba claras intenciones de hacerlo sonar. En aquellos momentos, cantaban juntos canciones que Amelia, Lia para sus seres queridos, le habia enseñado y continuaba enseñandole, riendose como si los dos tuvieran la misma edad cuando el pequeño Law se equivocaba de nota y descolocaba la composicion musical. Luego, a veces, aparecia su padre y le observaba mover las manos a traves de las teclas del instrumento, escuchando la musica y causando que el niño de los Trafalgar se tensara y ensombreciera de nuevo. No conocia a su padre y, como ya se ha dicho, era desconfiado, pero toleraba su presencia.

Cuando Law cumplio los nueve años, su madre se dijo que ya era hora de que lo vieran sus abuelos maternos y unicos con vida, ademas de sus tios y primos recientes. No lo conocian aparte de por fotos y cartas que Amelia o Lia para sus seres queridos se habia encargado de enviar cada mes, recibiendo regalos de aquellos familiares desconocidos el niño en fechas como navidades o cumpleaños. Cada vez que a Law le era entregado un presente de estas caracteristicas, aparecia una targeta en la que se indicaba si era de sus abuelos o tios, a los cuales el niño todavia no habia visto ni la cara. En este caso, si mostro verdadero interes. Todo lo que tenia que ver con su madre era digno de su interes.

Para la cita inminente, su madre mando cortar su pelo azabache de niño, que andaba algo salvaje por el olvido ya que no salia apenas de casa, le compro ropa nueva y le pidio por favor que se portara bien y no armara jaleo con sus primos. Aquel encuentro parecia muy importante para Amelia que tanto hacia que no veia a su querida familia, causando que Law extrañamente tambien quisiera dar una buena impresion. Si la felicidad de su madre dependia de aquella visita, la de Law tambien. Rapido pasaron los dias y el viaje se acercaba cada vez mas, consiguiendo que Amelia se mostrara mas nerviosa e ilusionada a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Para el viaje se compraron dos billetes de primera clase en un camarote bonito y amplio que compartirian madre e hijo, camino que recorrerian en barco con todas las comodidades que pueden costearse la gente de su elevada clase social. Evidentemente, el padre, Andrey Trafalgar, no iria con ellos.

La mañana indicada llego con un ambiente fresco y frio, como siempre en aquella zona del North Blue, pero sin atisbos de tormenta o lluvias, vientos fuertes o nevadas. Era el dia perfecto para un viaje en barco. Amelia se desperto temprano y con los nervios y la ilusion aumentada debido a que, en apenas una semana, veria a su querida familia tras muchos años sin compartir palabras mas alla del papel, duchandose y arreglandose un poquito mas de lo acostumbrado con la intencion de que la vieran feliz y lo mas bonita que pudiera estar.

Termino de asearse y vestirse, dirigiendose a la cama grande que compartia con su pequeño que aun, cual lironcito, continuaba dormido cobijado por las mantas calientes que lo protegian del frio malvado. Conteniendo un suspiro enternecido, Amelia, Lia para sus seres queridos, desperto a su hijo con delicadeza y su dulzura caracteristica, observando divertida como el niño se incorporaba tras insistir un poco sentado sobre el colchon. Con carita de sueño, Law Trafalgar observo lo guapa que era su madre aquella mañana con total sorpresa. Si bien su madre era preciosa, siempre era la mas preciosa para él, ese dia estaba especialmente llamativa, enamorandose el niño aun mas de la mujer que le habia dado la vida.

Al pequeño de los Trafalgar lo ayudo Amelia a alistarse y estar preparado cuanto antes, dandole un buen desayuno para que tuviera las reservas suficientes y asi aguantara bien un largo viaje en barco. Si bien tendrian la suerte de disfrutar de todos los lujos posibles, cualquier tipo de travesia por mar en pleno North Blue podia ser del todo agotadora. Y Amelia no queria que su adorado y mimado hijo se agotara.

Partieron pronto por la mañana y se dirigieron en el coche especial para atravesar la nieve hacia el puerto, dormitando el pequeño Law sobre el hombro de su madre porque aun se le hacia muy temprano. Tuvo que despertarlo de nuevo en cuanto llegaron a su destino, bajandose ambos del vehiculo y cargando el chofer con los bartulos de costumbre que todo buen viaje merece.

Restregandose los ojos por el sueño, Law tuvo que detener su accion en cuanto sus pupilas se toparon con el inmenso y bonito barco que los esperaba, acogiendo a los pasajeros de distintas clases que, en cola, se internaban en el monstruo maritimo. Era moderno e impresionante.

A Law, aquel barco se le clavaria en la memoria por siempre.

Una vez embarcaron y se despidieron del chofer, el barco gigantesco y cargado de pasajeros, limpiadores y empleados dedicados a la comodidad de sus clientes mas distinguidos, comenzo su viaje por mar.

Por mar... ¡Oh, el mar! Cuanto le gusto a Law el mar.

Curioso hasta el peligro como era, durante un par de dias su madre tuvo que estar pendiente del niño con los cinco sentidos, asomandose Law en cuanto se descuidaba por la barandilla del navio con demasiada despreocupacion y falta de seguridad. En una ocasion, incluso lo pesco agarrado a las barandillas metalicas con habilidad, inclinandose sobre ellas para girarse boca abajo con la coronilla dando al mar y contemplar asi a traves de la ventana redonda y pequeña mas cercana. Amelia dio un grito en cuanto le vio en semejante posicion peligrosa donde un descuido lo haria caer irremediablemente al mar congelado, corriendo hasta su niño para obligarlo a regresar a la seguridad de cubierta y poner los pies en terreno y no en el aire. A punto estuvo de pegarle, en serio tuvo que contenerse, habiendo estado el niño en peligro de muerte solo por su curiosidad insaciable.

Desde ese momento, Amelia, Lia para sus seres queridos, no dejo que el niño se separara de ella ni un segundo, cosa dificil debido a que aquel viaje por mar parecia haber despertado enormemente la fascinacion y admiracion total de un Law que queria saber absolutamente todo. Fue la primera vez que lo vio incluso hablador, al menos para ser Law Trafalgar, cuestionando a la tripulacion del navio sobre todo aquello que él consideraba digno de conocer. Pregunto por el funcionamiento, por las direcciones, por el timon, por el abastecimiento, por el capitan e incluso por las vidas de aquellos que eran viejos lobos de mar, pululando el pequeño Law por todos los rincones del barco como un animalito travieso que anda demasiado nervioso con tantas cosas nuevas que descubrir. Aquellos primeros dias de viaje, Amelia vio a su hijo mas feliz y "normal" que nunca.

Sin embargo, como era comun en la historia de los Trafalgar, las tragedias los perseguian alla donde se les ocurriera hacer acto de presencia.

Una mañana, a mitad de la semana que duraba el bonito viaje en barco que a Law le hubiera encantado que no terminara nunca, Amelia y su hijo se encontraba en cubierta, admirando el paisaje de cielo blanquecino pero sin amenaza de lluvias y la inmensidad eterna del mar. Era un barco moderno y el pequeño Law, bajo la atenta mirada de su madre, fue a echar un vistazo a las helices enormes y cercanas que giraban como espirales, impulsando el navio a traves del agua. Bajo advertencias de que no se asomara demasiado y que tuviera mucho cuidado, el niño Trafalgar fue obediente y se acunclillo en el suelo de cubierta, agarrandose a la barandilla con seguridad para inclinar un tanto la cabecilla a traves y contemplar el mecanismo giratorio. Admirado y boquiabierto, Law Trafalgar no supo cuanto tiempo paso exactamente contemplando las helices en movimiento, despertando de su ensueño en cuanto escucho cercana la risa bonita de su madre. Amelia, Lia para sus seres queridos, se posiciono junto a su pequeño, subiendose un tanto sobre los barrotes para asomarse en pie con cautela sobre la barandilla y asi imitarlo y observar tambien las espirales metalicas, ligeramente elevada del suelo pero firmemente agarrada. Law abandono su posicion y se puso en pie, no pudiendo contener el impulso de contemplar a su madre tan bonita mas arreglada que de costumbre sobre la barandilla, con el cabello largo y negro meciendose al viento.

Las tragedias siempre perseguian a los Trafalgar.

Un par de tipos jovenes y adinerados jugaban al tenis en la cada vez mas concurrida cubierta del navio, enseñandole entre risas uno de ellos al otro mientras se carcajeaba de su torpeza para el deporte. Cercanos a Amelia y su hijo, los jovenes practicaban mientras uno de ellos trataba de aprender con empeño pero sin avances, consiguiendo mas burlas de su compañero. Picado por las carcajadas que le estaban dedicando por su mala habilidad, el muchacho torpe trato de devolver la pelota con ahinco, poniendo demasiada fuerza en el movimiento de su brazo debido a las ganas de demostrar que podia hacerlo tan bien como su amigo. La raqueta se le escapo de las manos por la fuerza y velocidad que le habia dado al objeto deportivo, saliendo disparada como un proyectil veloz.

A su espalda, Law pudo oir que alguien gritaba "¡Cuidado!", pero todo ocurrio demasiado deprisa. La raqueta de metal impacto sobre la nuca de su madre, haciendola perder el sentido nada mas producirse el golpe. Debido a encontrarse subida a la barandilla y a la inconsciencia, todo ello unido a la fuerza del choque en la cabeza, Amelia se volco sobre los barrotes de madera y hierro, precipitandose por la borda bajo la mirada gris de un hijo que no sabia que hacer ni tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. El pequeño Law acerto a seguir el cuerpo desmayado de su madre cayendo hacia las helices cortantes y en movimiento, con el cabello oscuro ondeando a toda velocidad y una expresion apacible, como de angel dormido, en su rostro bonito y arreglado.

Justo cuando Amelia iba a estrellarse contra el mecanismo metalico, justo una milesima de segundo antes mientras que su pequeño hijo no podia apartar la vista de su madre cayendo hacia una muerte asegurada, algun viajero considerado y de reaccion rapida coloco su mano sobre su rostro y le tapo los ojos con eficacia.

Se escucho entonces un grito y quejido aterrado general mientras el pequeño Law Trafalgar era incapaz de moverse ni reaccionar, aun acogidos sus ojos bajo la mano fuerte de lo que sin duda era un hombre desconocido que no queria que un niño viera como su madre moria triturada por las helices del barco. El pequeño no pudo hacer mas que dejarse cubrir la mirada, temblar un poco, respirar fuerte y tragar saliva.

Aquella mañana, durante un viaje en barco camino de su isla natal la señora Trafalgar, de nombre Amelia, Lia para sus seres queridos y de apellido Pávlov en sus tiempos de solteria, cayo por la borda debido a un accidente con una raqueta perdida que le hizo perder el sentido, precipitandose hacia las helices del barco bajo la atenta mirada de su hijo y falleciendo machacada por el metal peligroso y el movimiento giratorio.

El niño salio fisicamente ileso.

Fisicamente.

El viaje se cancelo, evidentemente, y Law regreso a su vacia y solitaria casa. A Amelia la enterraron simbolicamente pues su cuerpo no puedo ser recuperado y, a su funeral, acudio muchisima gente. La lloraron mucho y, tanto a su hijo ahora huerfano de madre como a su marido, ahora viudo, les dieron condolencias constantes y pesames que no lograron consolar en absoluto el interior tormentoso e incredulo del niño.

Fue su primera experiencia con la muerte.

Desaparecido su mundo, su universo y sentido de la vida, era evidente que el pequeño Trafalgar no podia ir a mejor en su caracter, encontrandose el tiempo reciente tras la muerte de su madre aun mas retraido y callado de lo que habia sido jamas. Llego a un punto excesivo, teniendo la mirada gris entre horrorizada y perdida clavada en el suelo, no levantando la cabeza ni cuando alguien lo llamaba a gritos. Fueron dias dificiles y Law estaba traumatizado, ido del mundo y metido en si mismo hasta extremos que hacian imposible la comunicacion con él. El ama de llaves, por mucho que aquel pequeño le diera una sensacion extraña, seguia siendo una madraza y Law seguia siendo un niño, dedicandole su atencion al ver que se encontraba en un estado lamentable. El haber sido un niño mimado, pegado a diario a las faldas de su madre, consiguio que la perdida fuera aun mas devastadora de lo normal.

Ya le decia ella a Amelia que le dejara aprender a andar solo, pero era demasiado tarde.

Pasaron los dias y el niño no lloraba. Parecia una sombra perdida que vagaba sin rumbo por la casa, silencioso y confuso, atravesando la mansion a todas horas. No podia dormir bien y tenia pesadillas por la noche, levantandose en plena madrugada para caminar por los pasillos hacia nadie sabe donde, seguramente buscando a su madre.

Pero el niño no lloraba y, por mas intentos que hicieron tanto el ama de llaves como varios miembros del servicio porque se desahogara, el niño no lo hizo nunca.

Igualmente, trataron de ocupar un poquito el lugar de su madre ademas de que un niño de esa edad no podia quedarse abandonado a su suerte sin ningun apoyo emocional, pero los rechazo a todos. No verbalmente, pero sus acciones lo delataban, su silencio los espantaba. No les dejo entrar.

El tiempo continuo pasando y, transcurrido un año de la muerte de su madre, el pequeño Law comenzo a hablar otra vez y a hacer signos de vida fuera de sus caminatas nocturnas, que se repetirian siempre a partir de aquellos dias tan duros. Sin embargo, aunque pudiera parecer que se estaba recuperando bien, los problemas que ya habia dado antes del incidente horrible el pequeño de los Trafalgar se acentuaron. La situacion se volvio aun mas complicada y, solitario ahora, Law Trafalgar no tenia nada que contuviera sus reacciones extrañas y decisiones inexplicables, mucho menos el lado malo de su persona. Los incidentes con otros niños y las peleas en las que normalmente sus reacciones eran excesivas se multiplicaron, aumentando aun mas la mala fama del pequeño de los Trafalgar para tildarlo de psicopata, peligroso o, simplemente, loco. Sin embargo, a él parecia darle lo mismo que opinaran o dijeran, continuando igual como si tuviera una rabia tan inmensa que abrasaria cada apice de vida cercano.

Las escapadas para contemplar a aquella niña, Ninette creia recordar su padre que se llamaba, tambien se multiplicaron como si Law necesitara buscar una nueva figura de adoracion con la que admirarse. Estas aventuras de espionaje, en cambio, nunca fueron preocupantes y Andrey Trafalgar se dijo que le hacian bien y dejaban a su hijo bastante tranquilo y quietecito.

Viendolo solitario y descontrolado, no sabiendo que hacer con él, el doctor Trafalgar, de nombre Andrey, trato de ocupar el lugar de su madre contratando a una mujer que se encargara del niño y le hiciera compañia.

Le costo entrar pero aquella mujer no parecia tenerle ningun miedo ni preocuparse por aquellos incidentes, esmerandose enormemente por hacerse un hueco en el mundo de Law Trafalgar. Nunca consiguio aquella conexion como con su madre, porque no era Amelia ni nunca lo seria pero, con el tiempo, el pequeño Law la cogio cariño y el afecto fue mutuo. Si bien ya no dependia de nadie en la enorme casa solitaria donde ninguno queria hacerle mucho caso, Law estuvo contento con la presencia de la mujer contratada y empezo a abrirse un poquito, contandole cosas y jugando con ella al escondite como habia hecho con su madre querida.

Por desgracia, Law Trafalgar, fiel al destino de la familia, parecia un iman para las desgracias.

Unos años despues, cuando él se habia acostumbrado a su presencia y atencion, una carta llego a la casa. Era un mensaje para aquella mujer que le hacia compañia y se encargaba de él. Su prometido, soldado de la marina, habia muerto en una batalla contra un grupo de maleantes, dandole sus condolencias a la novia ahora sin novio y diciendole que su hombre habia sido todo un heroe y demas monsergas. Law recordaria para siempre como la vio gritar de dolor, como si por dentro la estuvieran cortando y retorciendo las entrañas, deshaciendose en un llanto desconsolado tras la noticia dada en una fria e impersonal carta.

Ella se fue y regreso con su familia, demasiado afectada como para continuar ocupandose de nadie, dejando de nuevo a Law abandonado a su soledad.

Fue una pena. La aprecio mucho.

Nuevamente y careciendo de control emocional o afecto, el niño Trafalgar regreso a las andadas, empeorando a medida que se acercaba a la adolescencia. Un dia fatidico, su padre lo sorprendio en la parte trasera de la casa, sobre la nieve, abriendo en canal a una rana con uno de sus bisturies.

Mas que el hecho de que un niño le estuviera haciendo una autopsia a una rana por decision propia y puro entretenimiento, lo que mas asusto al doctor Trafalgar fue el hecho de que un instrumento peligroso y cortante como aquel estuviera en su posesion y desde hacia cuanto tiempo. Descubierto, el niño se excuso diciendo una y otra vez que la rana ya estaba muerta cuando la encontro, no respondiendo cuando su padre le cuestiono con firmeza y toda la autoridad que le fue posible que diablos hacia él con uno de sus bisturies. Law solo le decia al respecto que la rana ya estaba muerta cuando la encontro, que de verdad ya lo estaba, pareciendo que para él aquella cuestion de la vida del anfibio fuera mucho mas importante que el que poseyera un instrumento peligroso.

A partir de ese dia, su padre ya no pudo hacerse el desinteresado e ignorar a su hijo. Podia volverse peligroso. Él no era psicologo, pero los conocimientos basicos y su instinto le decia que algo marchaba mal con Law Trafalgar y que debia encontrar soluciones cuanto antes y maneras de canalizar sus emociones.

Con lo del incidente de la rana, el doctor Trafalgar, de nombre Andrey, descubrio algo de su hijo: le gustaban los animales o, al menos, eso parecia. Si no era asi y realmente el pequeño de los Trafalgar tenia un problema tan gordo como temia, le gustaria liquidarlos y hacerles daño. Andrey Trafalgar decidio que el experimento valdria la pena y que el posible sacrificio de una vida animal era un precio bajo a pagar frente a la amenaza de que, en un futuro, hubieran vidas humanas en juego. Asi que, decidido, le regalo a su hijo un perrito.

Era un cachorro bonito y suave de pastor blanco suizo, una raza buena y bastante cara que se haria grande en pocos años. El jovencito recibio su nueva mascota con ojos incredulos y, nada mas ver al animalito, lo cogio entre sus brazos para sacarlo de la caja de carton en la que habia estado confinado durante todo el viaje hasta la residencia de los Trafalgar. Pronto, el niño Law le presto toda su atencion al cachorro y le bautizo como Anouk porque, segun él, sonaba a algo esquimal y aquel perro tenia pinta de animal de temperaturas bajas. Bajo la atenta vigilancia de su padre, pendiente de cualquier desarrollo extraño o reaccion sangrienta, la relacion entre su hijo y su cachorro se desarrollo de una manera normal, cosa que en Law significaba anormal porque todo cuanto hacia parecia salirse de lo comun. Sin embargo, con su perro era un chico normal que le enseñaba trucos, lo educaba para que se comportara en casa e incluso dedicaba palabras de felicitaciones y animos.

Entonces, era cierto, le gustaban los animales.

Era extraño. Siendo como era con el resto de seres humanos, a su padre se le hacia de lo mas curioso y digno de observar que su hijo Law apreciara a otras especies y las tratara con verdadero cariño e interes, resultando encima que tenia buena mano para ello. Sin embargo, bien dicen que todas las cosas se parecen a sus dueños ya que, transcurridos un par de años en compañia de Law Trafalgar, el animal se volvio bastante desinteresado en todo exceptuando a su compañero de paseos y ejercicios en la nieve. Viendo el doctor Trafalgar, de nombre Andrey, que a su hijo le habia hecho bien la presencia y cuidado de una mascota, el dia de su doceavo cumpleaños mando arreglar el establo, sin utilizar desde hacia años, para regalarle un par de potrillos de buena raza, uno color canela y crin de similar tonalidad y una yegua de cabellera rubia y pelaje crema. Law lo llamo Maestro al macho porque sonaba fuerte y era perfecto para un animal que, pronto, se convertiria en una criatura poderosa. A la potrilla la nombro como Vainilla por el color bonito.

Ya se sabe que todo caballo nace salvaje y, sorprendentemente, su hijo se tomo la molestia y el interes de comenzar a domarlos, acostumbrarlos a la silla, las riendas, la monta y el contacto humano.

Y lo mas extraño de todo era que sus animales parecian apreciarlo bastante y ser fieles a su "entrenador" y compañero de esfuerzos.

Andrey Trafalgar pudo respirar tranquilo. Su hijo no era un psicopata asesino en potencia o, al menos, no a la vieja usanza.

Sin embargo, cuando creia que todo marcharia bien y que su hijo, a pesar de sus arrebatos con los chavales de su edad y su empeño en permanecer en soledad en compañia de sus animales o yendo al pueblo para husmear a la muchacha aquella, habia escogido la senda del buen camino, aparecio un dia husmeando en las entrañas de otro bichejo que habia encontrado muerto con uno de sus bisturies y, esta vez, tambien apropiado con unas pinzas para cirugia general. La historia fue la misma que la vez anterior y en lo que mas se empeño Law, ahora con doce años, fue en afirmar que el pajaro ya estaba muerto cuando lo encontro.

Incidentes como este se repitieron a menudo y, una noche, Andrey Trafalgar sorprendio a su hijo husmeando sus libros complicados de medicina en busqueda de entretenimiento para paliar los ataques de insomnio cronicos que quedaron como secuela de la muerte de su madre.

Entrar en su despacho estaba rotundamente prohibido y, cuando iba a echarlo de alli a patadas, recordo lo bien que se le daba tocar el piano y la precision de sus manos a traves de las teclas.

Eso es.

Andrey Trafalgar comenzo a enseñar medicina a su extraño y siniestro hijo.

Era perfecto porque saciaria cualquier necesidad sangrienta y arrebatos violentos, resultando para mayor satisfaccion que a su hijo le encantaba y encima tenia un talento innato para ello. Aun asi, era algo escalofriante pues, realmente, lo disfrutaba, pero no como disfruta un medico salvando la vida de un paciente, si no como quien juega a algun tipo de rompecabezas a contra reloj. Comenzaron con animales y maquetas para, viendo lo mucho que avanzaba y lo inmune que parecia a la sangre y las visceras, llevarselo consigo a alguna operacion en calidad de aprendiz y ayudante.

Las manos de Law estaban hechas para la cirugia, precisas, su pulso era perfecto.

Habia nacido para llevar a cabo delicadas operaciones y salvar vidas o para arrebatarlas en refinados asesinatos. Gracias al cielo, pensaba Andrey Trafalgar, que el interes de su hijo parecia haber preferido la primera opcion.

La adolescencia llego para el joven Law y comenzo a volverse un hombre guapo como su padre, pero en version pequeña y todavia con claros rasgos infantiles. Aunque todo habia estado marchando bien, la edad que comprende desde los catorce a los dicisiete es la mas complicada, consiguiendo que en su hijo aquellos años se convirtieran en una fuente total de problemas y quebraderos de cabeza para él, que ya no sabia que hacer con el mas pequeño de los Trafalgar. Como siempre que se iba de paseo y llegaba al pueblo acababa causando problemas y metiendose en lios, el doctor Trafalgar, de nombre Andrey, tomo la decision de intentar castigarlo sin salir cuando tenia quince años.

El resultado fue desastroso.

Endiabladamente listo e indiferente a su padre mas alla de en calidad de maestro, Law se escapo de una forma que nadie adivino nunca y lo mismo hizo el resto de dias que se suponia estaba castigado. Como si quisiera vengarse y decirle sin palabras a su progenitor que él no era nadie para confinarlo en la casa, que no tenia derecho a tratar de ocupar un puesto de padre que no quiso, el joven Law se metio en mas peleas de las acostumbradas y, por desgracia, aunque a veces solia llevarse algun golpe sus adversarios salian peor parados. Sus reacciones eran excesivas. Demasiada rabia acumulada.

Un dia, aparecio iracundo, tremendamente iracundo, arramplando en su habitacion como un huracan para ponerse a tirar todo trasto y destrozar todo mueble que encontrara en su camino. Furioso por motivos desconocidos, el joven Law, ahora de dieciseis años, se convirtio aquel dia en un ser rabioso que saltaba a la yugular de cualquiera que se atreviera a dirigirle la palabra. Era inteligente y, como tal, no siempre usaba la fuerza para hacer daño, siendo poseedor de una lengua afilada cuyos comentarios ocurrentes pero despreciativos podian doler aun mas que cualquier golpe.

Semejante estado duro una semana y, confuso a la par que preocupado por lo que pudiera ocurrir, el doctor Trafalgar, de nombre Andrey, decidio que no le quedaba mas remedio que investigar. Encargo a un par de personas de confianza pertenecientes al servicio que se dirigieran al pueblo a comprobar si algo habia cambiado o habia ocurrido algun incidente fuera de lo comun, lanzandose a la mision rapidos y obedientes como eran sus empleados.

Volvieron a la noche con noticias frescas, que en los pueblos pequeños se sabe todo en el mismo instante que ocurre.

Al parecer, la hija de los Bogdánov, esa niña Ninette unos años mas joven que su hijo que lo tenia tan pendiente y encandilado, que lo habia convertido en todo un experto del espionaje silencioso, estaba saliendo con otro muchacho del pueblo, un chiquillo decente de familia humilde y cabecilla de la pandilla de chavales.

Entonces, solo estaba celoso. Un sentimiento normal y mas para su edad, pero cuya reaccion habia sido excesiva. Andrey Trafalgar ya se habia acostumbrado a que la palabra "normal" y Law Trafalgar no pudieran encajar nunca.

Con paciencia, esperaron porque estas cosas solo las arregla el tiempo, observando Andrey como su hijo pasaba de la rabia total al desprecio, despues a la melancolia y, finalmente, a la resignacion. Pasados dos meses, parecio tranquilizarse, pero continuaba llevando a cabo sus escapadas para seguir a aquella niña y mirar de reojo a donde iba, donde vivia, como se movia y como tomaba sus clases de baile a traves de las ventanas. Era tan bonita, que a Law seguia pareciendole de mentira aunque supiera que era de verdad.

Ninette habia dejado de ser una niña y empezaba a convertirse en una mujercita, despuntando finalmente su elegancia natural que le hacia lucir cualquier prenda desgastada como si fuera del mas fino diseñador de moda. Su caracter continuaba dulce, energico y disperso, trabajando ya por las mañanas en fines de semana en la pasteleria de sus padres. Era tan, tan bonita como una de esas muñecas caras hechas con esmero por las que las niñas lloriquean a sus madres frente a los escaparates.

Y Law se moria por entrar en aquella pasteleria y hablar con ella pero, ahora, él era el perdedor y aquel energumeno cuyo cociente intelectual coincidia con su numero del pie era el ganador y salia con su contemplada Ninette.

Pero ella era demasiado fina, dulce y elegante como para salir mucho tiempo con ese muchachote fuerte pero imbecil y bruto cual campesino medieval, teniendo Law la firme esperanza de que terminaria abandonandole y dejandole tirado como un perro en cualquier lugar para que la llorara sin conseguir su vuelta.

Este fue el pensamiento que consiguio hacer que se calmara.

Nuevamente, las cosas parecian regresar a su marcha tranquila pero Andrey, ahora, ya estaba puesto sobre aviso y sabia que de su hijo uno podia esperarse cualquier cosa en el momento menos indicado. Pasados unos dias en los que Law Trafalgar continuo tan sereno e impasible como siempre, una noche de pronto desaparecio de su casa. Temiendose cualquier cosa, tanto su padre como el servicio le esperaron despiertos y nerviosos, viendole entrar por la puerta principal sin que pareciera que le importara el hacerse notar o ser sigiloso. Confuso, contemplo con un ojo amoratado pero ileso en el resto de su cuerpo como la casa entera estaba despierta a expensas de su llegada, deteniendo todos cada movimiento en seco en cuanto les miro. El joven Law se encongio de hombros y trato de marchar, pero prontamente su padre se lo impidio llevando a cabo un completo interrogatorio digno de pelicula policiaca.

"No me gusta dejar sueltos a los animales salvajes" dijo como respuesta y, entonces, Law sonrio.

Sonrio y un escalofrio recorrio la espina dorsal de todos los presentes, mostrando una expresion de dientes blancos y perfectos pero que poco tenia de reconfortante o agradable. Asi, aumentaba aun mas aquella sensacion siniestra que daba.

Era una sonrisa falsa, maliciosa y vaga, como quien ha hecho algo realmente malo y se satisface enteramente con ello.

Andrey Trafalgar juraria que nunca habia visto a su hijo sonreir en su presencia y, a partir de aquella noche, esa expresion de felicidad falsa y peligrosa seria mucho mas comun de lo que les gustaria.

Al dia siguiente, el escandalo se extendio por todo el pueblo y cada habitante puso el grito en el cielo, acudiendo a la residencia inmensa de la familia Trafalgar un pequeño grupo de los vecinos lejanos y pobretones. Entre ellos, estaba el padre de aquel muchacho que habia estado saliendo con la niña Ninette, aporreando este la puerta y pegando gritos como un energumeno. En cuanto les abrieron la puerta, el hombre aquel que tan fuera de control estaba grito el nombre de Law Trafalgar como un loco, teniendo que ser contenido por varios compañeros pueblerinos mientras que todos los habitantes de la casa comenzaban a arremolinarse alrededor de la entrada, haciendo frente a aquel grupo de nerviosos vecinos con el señor Trafalgar a la cabeza.

No sintiendo ninguna vergüenza ni temor, el hijo de los Trafalgar bajo a la entrada en cuanto escucho su nombre a voces, mostrando aquella sonrisa sadica y escalofriante en cuanto su mirada gris y la llameante de aquel padre se cruzaron.

Cuando lo vio, bajo amenazas de muerte a gritos el hombre trato de lanzarse contra el joven Law, consiguiendo que el resto de vecinos trataran de detenerlo y que el doctor Trafalgar, por instinto, se interpusiese entre ellos para preguntar incredulo que diablos habia pasado.

"¡Tu hijo! ¡Tu maldito hijo esta completamente loco!" Vocifero aquel padre fuera de si, señalando al joven Trafalgar como si fuera el mismo diablo, tratando de lanzarse contra él en vano de nuevo. Entonces, Andrey Trafalgar se entero de la historia.

Al parecer, su hijo habia comenzado una trifulca con aquel muchacho que salia con la niña Ninette o que habia salido, porque ya no estaban juntos o algo asi, que el doctor Trafalgar no se entero demasiado bien, terminando como siempre las reacciones del joven Trafalgar en un exceso. Esta vez, se le habia ido de las manos y habia terminado por propinarle a aquel muchacho una soberana paliza que lo habia dejado destrozado.

Se habia pasado.

El doctor Trafalgar, de nombre Andrey, hizo valer todas sus buenas maneras y paciencia, consiguiendo tras mucho dialogo calmar a los afectados que consideraban a su hijo una amenaza peor que una bomba atomica. Finalmente y pasadas un par de horas, se marcharon entre murmullos malhumorados y cuchicheos desagradables sobre su hijo, regresando a sus hogares y dandose por vencido porque tampoco iban a golpear a un chavalito que, ademas, daba bastante miedo. El señor Trafalgar tendria que curar de nuevo a alguien herido por su hijo gratuitamente.

Esta vez, las consecuencias no fueron tan suaves como solian ser para el joven Law, cerrando la puerta su padre de un portazo para encararlo y comenzar una terrible discusion de feas palabras en la que parecia que terminarian matandose. Aprovechando que su hijo todavia era mas pequeño y debil que un hombre adulto hecho y derecho, el señor Trafalgar no controlo sus acciones y no supo que hacer, encerrando a su hijo en el armario amplio del salon para buscar calma y que dejara de mirarlo con esa sonrisa y hablarle con esa lengua afilada e inteligente.

Jadeando, el doctor Trafalgar suspiro perdido, apoyando la espalda sobre el armario en el que su hijo andaba en aquel momento preso. Sorprendentemente, Law Trafalgar no golpeo la madera ni trato salir, inteligente como era y sabiendolo imposible, limitandose a permanecer en silencio y quedarse quiero donde estaba. No era una reaccion agradable pero ¿Que mas podia hacer? No podia con su hijo, se le iba de las manos y hacia cuanto le venia en gana. Nadie podria culparle si le dejaba alli durante toda la tarde, hasta él estaba asustado.

"Ni siquiera lloraste por mama." La voz del joven Law le llego ahogada desde el armario cerrado, clavandose sus palabras acusadoras como un puñal al rojo que lo lleno de culpa. Es cierto, no lo hizo, nunca mostro interes por ellos hasta que no quedo mas remedio, cuando su hijo se volvio demasiado loco y empezo a hacer cosas peligrosas.

No le perdonaba. Law no le perdonaria nunca.

Aquel dia paso finalmente y la situacion volvio a calmarse en el pueblo, andandose con pies de plomo cuando Law Trafalgar aparecia caminando curioso por sus calles. Sin embargo, a él le era indiferente y el incidente desesperado del armario volvio a repetirse un par de veces mas como unica solucion que veia su padre ante los actos de su hijo.

Desesperado y culpable, el doctor Trafalgar, de nombre Andrey, supo que debia buscar una solucion buena y verdadera y olvidarse de encierros. Law no era un animal, era un muchacho con la mente rara. Finalmente, se le ocurrio la idea de que necesitaba ejercicio para dejar escapar parte de esa energia que se iba por senderos peligrosos y tener controladas las posibles ganas de mas conflictos con otros muchachos. Tenia que buscarle algun deporte que precisase de cansancio fisico pero, a la vez, algo gracil, que su hijo era de gustos bastantes refinados a pesar de sus extrañas inclinaciones. Lo mejor seria algun ejercicio de pelea. Penso en el boxeo, pero rapido desecho la idea en cuanto recapacito que a Law no le agradaria en absoluto, ademas de que era demasiado ligero como para soportar debidamente los puñetazos.

Finalmente, le compro un bokken de madera buena, una estatuilla de esparto duro con la que practicar y varios libros sobre el arte del manejo de aquel arma. Con manuales, su hijo se apañaria.

El resultado fue un exito y Law pronto le cogio el gusto al practicar y quemar energias, no precisando de profesores y dandosele bien como todo en lo que ponia el suficiente interes. La situacion mejoro y su hijo se estabilizo, añadiendole la terapia de los animales con los que estaba gran parte del dia, los estudios de medicina que le agradaban tanto y las escapadas al pueblo en calidad de espia de esa muchacha. Los incidentes violentos y peligrosos se terminaron y el arte de la espada a Law se le daba cada vez mejor, no sabiendo su padre si eso era una buena o mala noticia. Sin embargo, decidio no pensar en ello, dejandole ser y gastar la violencia en algo inofensivo a pesar de su valor de ataque.

Nunca lo probo con nadie del pueblo ni de la casa, solo con peleles y demas, asi que su experimento habia sido un exito.

El caracter de Law Trafalgar se refino con el paso de unos pocos años al igual que su cuerpo con el ejercicio, que seguia siendo igual de delgado pero ahora de consistencia fibrosa. Se hizo alto como su padre y sus facciones resultaron identicas a las del doctor Trafalgar en sus años de juventud, exceptuando la piel morena y el cabello negro. Seguia teniendo aquel aire extraño, siniestro y sadico, pero con la edad empezo a volverse fascinante para aquellos que no le conocian demasiado y no sabian nada de sus años anteriores.

Pronto, Law alcanzo los 20 saludablemente y sin percances, aunque la gente del pueblo no los habia olvidado y seguian teniendo la misma idea sobre su persona. Sin embargo, se hizo un gran medico a pesar de su juventud y falta de experiencia y, en pocos años mas, seria tan bueno o mejor que su mismo padre. Gracias al deporte se volvio tranquilo y, con la edad, reflexivo, aunque continuaba manteniendo algunas caracteristicas que no eran demasiado buenas.

Continuaba siendo curioso en exceso, tomandose las operaciones como un rompecabezas siniestro a la vez que disfrutaba poco de la compañia de la gente. Era inteligente y empezo a darse cuenta de ello, aprovechandose a menudo de su intelecto para conseguir aquello que le beneficiara. Sabia ser manipulador cuando consideraba que tenia que serlo y, si la situacion lo requeria, no solia mostrar escrupulos ante la idea de ser retorcido, que podia serlo y mucho.

Pero le daba miedo lo que no conocia, como a todos, otra cosa es que se animara a admitirlo.

Cuando se encontraba descolocado ante algo que escapaba de su control, solia ponerse nervioso y agazaparse como un gatito perdido.

Sin embargo, a la gente del servicio y a muchos de los habitantes del pueblo continuaba poniendoles los pelos de punta. Hablaba poco, reia aun menos y, cuando lo hacia, daba mas miedo que si estuviera mortalmente serio. Empezo a interesarse por la "decoraion corporal" y se hizo un par de pendientes en la oreja, cosa que no causo una buena impresion entre los habitantes de un pueblo bastante tradicional. Le agrado la idea de aprender a tatuar y, algun dia, hacerse algunos para si mismo, dejando la investigacion sobre ello en su lista de cosas cercanas pendientes.

Consciente como era ya de sus capacidades y virtudes, empezo tambien a tontear con las jovencitas nuevas que venian en vacaciones para ocupar los puestos del servicio habitual, encandilando a la que le llamara la atencion en aquel momento con facilidad y buenas dotes de seductor. Al fin y al cabo, era de porte distinguido y guapo, tenia un aura peligrosa que gustaba a las muchachas que no sabian de lo que era capaz y, encima, seria heredero de una inmensa fortuna en un futuro. Era facil que las chiquillas recien llegadas que, ademas, se irian tan pronto como vinieron, cayeran en sus brazos y decidieran pasar un buen rato. Ante estos escarceos con las muchachas su padre tomo una actitud de lo mas satisfecha, observando aquel comportamiento como algo absolutamente normal en un chico joven como su hijo, que actuaba en ese aspecto de una forma corriente y, ademas, no parecia ser malo con ellas porque nunca se quejaron ni quisieron abandonar la mansion a toda prisa. Su madre le habia calado hondo.

Pero, como se ha dicho, Law tenia miedo de lo que no conocia o se escapaba de su control, aunque muy pocas cosas le eran desconocidas ya o se escapaban de su control. Ninette, hija unica de los Bogdánov, era una de esas pocas cosas.

El tiempo pasaba, se iba haciendo mayor, habia conocido a muchas mas jovencitas y, sin embargo, el mas pequeño de los Trafalgar seguia en las mismas. De vez en cuando, en cuanto tenia un momento libre, se escapaba e iba caminando hacia el pueblo, atravesando el bosquecillo nevado de arboles desnudos a pie. Ignorando los comentarios, las miradas recelosas y los cuchicheos que le abrian camino en cuanto hacia acto de presencia entre los pueblerinos, Law Trafalgar, que ya se conocia todos los horarios de Ninette Bogdánov, se dedicaba a contemplarla cada vez mas descarado. La costumbre y tranquilidad de haber sido descubierto en incontables ocasiones desde su infancia le hicieron descuidado en cuanto al hecho de andar demasiado escondido o en las sombras, aumentandose su descaro debido a que cada vez, a medida que pasaba el tiempo y se hacia mayor, tenia mas ganas de hablar con ella, con quien nunca habia cruzado ni media palabra.

Cada vez mas cerca y menos escondido, Law se quedaba plantado, por ejemplo, durante un buen rato junto a la ventana amplia y trasera de la pequeña sala de danza, acomodandose en una gran piedra nevada que habia convertido en su asiento particular. Cuando ella, que no era ciega, se percataba de su presencia tan comun desde hacia tanto tiempo, detenia sus ejercicios graciles para mirarlo curiosa y comprobar que venia de él aquella sensacion de admiracion. Entonces, Law contenia un respingo y rapidamente apartaba la mirada, girando la cabeza para fingir que contemplaba el horizonte o la lejania y solo estaba alli sentado por casualidad y porque le gustaba aquel lugar.

Y debia gustarle mucho, muchisimo, debia ser su lugar favorito en el mundo porque Ninette lo veia demasiado a menudo. Pero no, Ninette Bogdánov no era ciega, mucho menos estupida, teniendo que tragarse alguna sonrisilla para regresar su atencion al arte que tanto queria y por el cual, ya lo tenia decidido, pretendia encaminar su vida.

Se acercaba, tambien, los fines de semana algunas mañanas a la pasteleria de los Bogdánov justamente, que casualidad, en horario y dias que ella se encargaba de la tienda junto a alguno de sus padres. Pasaba algo parecido a lo que acontecia a traves de la ventana de la sala de baile, cambiando el escenario por el escaparate de la tienda: Law la miraba un rato largo, ella se percataba y, entonces, él se hacia el indiferente para poco despues desaparecer de la escena en un parpadeo.

Mas de una vez algunos vecinos le vieron revoloteando alrededor de la pasteleria familiar de los Bogdánov, pensativo y tenso, nervioso, pareciendo que necesitaba recapacitar larga y profundamente sobre que decision tomar. Entonces, el joven de los Trafalgar se armaba de valor, caminaba hacia la puerta y, justo cuando iba a entrar, justo en el instante que parecia convencido y firme en su decision, titubeaba nervioso para huir del lugar a paso rapido sin atreverse a entrar. Las gentes del pueblo tampoco eran ciegas y ya se sabian de memoria semejantes escenitas, prestandole poca atencion a la cosa porque, al fin y al cabo, habia ocurrido desde que Law Trafalgar era un niño y jamas habia causado incidentes preocupantes en cuanto a Ninette Bogdánov.

Y Law volvia a casa como siempre: sin haber hablado con Ninette.

En semejantes circunstancias transcurrio un año mas sin cambios, sin situaciones remarcables y sin nada que destacar y Andrey Trafalgar se relajo por fin tras tantos años en tension. Ya podia dejar a su hijo libre de vigilancia, no dandole problemas verdaderos mas alla de su propio caracter dificil y poco sociable por naturaleza, aunque era educado y muy tranquilo cuando no se le molestaba.

Decidio que asi era su hijo, y poco habia que pudiera hacerse al respecto.

_(Fin del prologo)_

_Bueno, bueno, nos vemos las caras mas temprano de lo que todos esperabamos, eh, señor Bond? (Inserte aqui imagen de Maddy sentada en una silla giratoria acariciando a su gato malevolamente)_

_Ciertamente, pensaba publicar el lunes pero me he dicho: venga, jolgorio, que estas de examenes y luego todo son risas ! Risas y risas hasta que se acerquen las recuperaciones ajajaja_

_En fin, tambien me he dicho "¡publica!" porque es la segunda parte del prologo y os deje a medias y eso no esta bien. Ademas es chachi publicar, es very chachisimo y una anda encantada con ello y con los comentarios amables de la gente =D (disculpadme, estoy algo atolondrada por las horas de estudio XD)_

_Espero que hayais disfrutado con la lectura, muy extensa creo, pero bueno. No queria dividir el prologo en tantos capitulos. Os quiero mucho, mucho, muchote!_

_Dando besitos por ahi, abrazos pastelosos y demás cursiladitas se despide con amor y agradecimiento:_

_Maddy_


	4. Una historia de amor I

-Vaya... - Dijo el señor Bogdánov para despues soltar un suspiro, analizando con expresion dolorida y preocupada el interior de su horno grande, abierto ahora tras haber dejado de funcionar como debia. Arrodillado frente al electrodomestico, el hombre regordete y simplon, pero bueno, chasqueo la lengua, internando medio cuerpo en aquel aparato. Siempre habia funcionado bien, toda una vida y, de pronto, cuando mas lo necesitaban y menos dinero tenian iba y decidia dejar de ser fiel a sus dueños. El cacharro traidor habia querido aumentar su temperatura sin que nadie lo manipulara, achicharrando las magdalenas de aquella mañana hasta hacerlas convertirse en piedras fragiles de polvo negro. Tras esto, decidio volverlo a poner a trabajar como prueba, consiguiendo que finalmente el trasto dejara escapar un silbido raro y ya se apagara, dejando de funcionar por completo.

¡Que mala suerte! ¡Cacharro traidor!

-¿Y si lo desenchufamos y lo volvemos a enchufar?- Con su voz cantarina de muchacha joven, Ninette, inclinada hacia el horno estropeado junto a su padre, apoyo las manos pequeñas sobre sus rodillas delgadas. Curioseando el cacharro, la muchacha observo como su padre salia un tanto del interior, dedicando sobre la joven una miradita entre cansada y negativa.

-¡Ay, Nina!- Exclamo el señor Bogdánov, que solia nombrar Nina a su hija, para despues volver a chasquear la lengua. -Que simple que eres a veces, hija.- Ante el comentario Ninette se encogio de hombros, pensando que ella, cuando algun cachibache electrico no le funcionaba, simplemente lo apagaba y encendia de nuevo para comprobar si volvia a trabajar. Si esto no era asi, lo daba por perdido y a otra cosa.

A lo lejos, en la parte principal de la tienda, se escucho desde la pequeña cocinilla el tintineo de las campanas de viento que indicaban que alguien habia entrado.

Ninguno de los dos acerto a moverse, esperando a que fuera el otro primero. No estaban muy coordinados si la señora Bogdánov no los dirigia como la verdadera cabeza y jefa de la familia que era. Al final, fue el padre quien se decidio a hacer algo, llevando a cabo un ademan de levantarse que acabo en accidente.

Un mal movimiento y el no calcular bien las distancias le hizo golpearse la coronilla contra el borde de la puerta del electrodomestico, resonando el impacto con un ruido sordo acompañado del quejido ronco del señor Bogdánov.

-¡Auch!- Exclamo el hombre mayor, llevandose una mano veloz hacia la zona afectada para frotarsela.

-¡Papa!- Grito ligeramente Ninette con tono preocupado, separando sus manos pequeñas de las rodillas delgadas para tratar de llevar a cabo un movimiento de ayuda hacia su progenitor. Él se lo impidio con un movimiento de su brazo en indicacion de que lo dejara. -¿Estas bien?-

-Si, si.- Asintio el señor Bogdánov con tono molesto, continuando su analisis sobre el horno estropeado de una forma menos atenta que antes. -¿Donde esta tu madre?- Y es que, sin ella, todo era un caos.

-En casa. Ha ido a traer mas harina de la despensa.- Ninette contesto rapida, continuando en su posicion anterior inclinada sobre el horno junto a su padre, mas fastidiado tras el golpe. -Volvera rapido.- Se apresuro la muchacha a decir, sabiendo ella tambien que su madre sabia manejar cualquier situacion y lograr asi que no comenzara a cundir el panico.

Resignado, el señor Bogdánov suspiro. Bueno, podia arreglarselas solo. Era todo un hombre y cabeza de familia y todas esas cosas que son los hombres.

Estuvo por la labor de internarse de nuevo dentro del aparato, recordando de pronto el sonido reciente de las campanas de viento.

-No te quedes ahi, Nina.- Le dijo a su hija que le miro confusa, habiendo ella tambien olvidado por todo aquel asunto del horno la indicacion sonora de que habia entrado alguien a la tienda. -Ve a atender a quienes hayan venido.- Entonces, Ninette tambien recordo. -Yo me quedare aqui solucionando esto... -

-¡Ah!- Exclamo con sorpresa y apuro, irguiendose sobre sus pies y enderezando por fin su posicion mientras su padre abandonaba el interior del horno, dedicandose ahora a la parte de los cables y demas mecanismos para toquetear por alli. -¡Es verdad!- Ninette no tenia demasiada atencion y su padre tampoco. Cosas de la genetica.

Decidida a cumplir con su obligacion, la muchacha bonita se dirigio hacia la salida de la cocina que daba directa con la parte del mostrador que debia ocupar la familia, poniendo su mano delgada sobre el picaporte con claras intenciones de salir.

Sin embargo, el sonido de un silbido electrico la hizo detenerse, llegando del horno una ligera explosion junto con un estallido de humo negro que inundo en menos de un segundo la estancia. Tanto Ninette como su padre gritaron, dando la niña un salto y girandose sobre si misma para observar a su padre medio chamuscado y ennegrecido por la venganza del horno.

-¡Mierda! ¡Maldita sea!- Grito su padre, tosiendo despues sonoramente por el humo negro que salia del aparato sin parar. La cocinilla comenzo a llenarse de aquella niebla espesa y asfixiante, consiguiendo que la pobre Ninette tambien comenzara a toser. -¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡¿Por que precisamente ahora, estupido cacharro?- Por la ira del momento, el señor Bogdánov propino un fuerte golpe con su puño sobre la superficie del cacharro, consiguiendo que, ahora, estallase una llamarada de fuego pequeña que en dos segundos se hizo grande.

-¡Ah!- Ninette grito y su padre despues, llevandose la muchacha las manos a la boca sin saber que hacer exactamente mientras su padre se alejaba del fuego que habia aparecido de pronto. Queriendo demostrarles lo que era una combustion espontanea, al parecer, el cacharro se prendio entero, amenazando con mas humo asfixiante y riesgo de incendiar la cocina al completo. El padre se levanto de un salto con la misma cara de horror que su pequeña hija, comenzando a correr por la estancia hacia el fregadero.

-¡Apagalo, apagalo!- Grito el señor Bogdánov para hacerla reaccionar, consiguiendo que la muchacha diera un respingo y se pusiese tambien manos a la obra. Entrados en panico, padre e hija comenzaron a llenar los recipientes mas grandes que encontraron mientras gritaban, apagando el fuego entre carreras, exclamaciones de terror cuando las llamas se avivaban y toses por el humo cada vez mayor, que habia inundado ya la cocina por completo.

Con mucho esfuerzo y miedo consiguieron apagar el horno en llamas, corriendo Ninette eficaz hacia la ventana para abrirla de par en par y eliminar la niebla negra y espesa que amenazaba con ahogarlos.

Su padre se dejo caer de rodillas frente al horno ahora negro y carbonizado, jadeando cansado por la edad y con el corazon a mil kilometros por hora.

Esta bien. El horno les habia ganado la guerra.

-¡Maldicion!- Exclamo de pronto la joven Ninette, golpeandose la frente con la palma de su mano graciosamente tras recordar, de nuevo, que tenian clientes esperando desde hacia Dios sabia cuanto. Sin querer alargar aun mas aquella aventura malvada del horno, la muchacha morena se dirigio hacia la puerta de salida, abriendola velozmente para despues cerrarla a la misma velocidad. Asi, el humo no invadiria tambien la tienda y los clientes no verian semejante escena.

Por favor, que su madre regresara pronto.

* * *

Con el tintineo que las campanillas de viento hicieron al contacto con la puerta, por fin entro en la tienda.

Cauteloso como si se hubiera internado en un terreno amenazador, piso suave sobre el suelo limpio de baldosas color crema, cerrando tras de si cuidadosamente para no hacerse notar demasiado. Tenso y habiendose mentalizado durante todo aquel dia para esa "aventura", se llevo las manos a los bolsillos tratando de aparentar tranquilidad y autoconfianza, recorriendo curioso con sus ojos grises cada centimetro de la tienda.

No habia nadie tras el mostrador.

Por una parte, le resulto de lo mas aliviante, relajando la postura en cuanto comprobo que estaba solo en aquella sala. Sin embargo, por otra parte le fastidio el hecho de que, para una vez que se atrevia y entraba tras tantos años, no hubiera nadie.

Le entraron ganas de huir, pero se contuvo fieramente.

Law Trafalgar no era ningun cobarde y podia manejar cualquier situacion.

Eso es. Podia manejar cualquier situacion.

Como no le gustaba que lo vieran debil o sin tener total control del momento, trato de cerciorarse de que él sabia manejar lo que quisiera de la manera en que quisiera, adoptando la postura mas relajada y tranquila que pudo. Repentinamente, escucho un grito junto a un golpe en la parte trasera de la tienda, al otro lado de una puerta que seguramente llevaria a la cocina, llegandole a sus oidos tambien la voz de una joven junto a la de un hombre mayor.

Nuevamente se puso tenso y el estomago se le retorcio un tanto, teniendo que calmarse a si mismo con ahinco.

Los gritos se acentuaron y Law no pudo evitar levantar una ceja extrañada, dedicando sobre la puerta cerrada una mirada de confusion.

Como comprobo que nadie salia, decidio ignorar aquello y continuar con lo suyo.

Observo el mostrador, en parte cristalera, analizando los pasteles y bollos colocados con buen gusto para llamar la atencion de quien entrara, acercandose en silencio y dejandose llevar por su curiosidad para fijarse en cada cosa. Con las manos en los bolsillos, se inclino, mirando los alimentos bien hechos y de buen aspecto, comprobando los precios de las raciones, los nombres, los colores y los ingredientes.

No eran caros, se notaban hechos con esmero y seguramente estuvieran buenos. Lastima que no le gustaran los dulces.

Asi que aqui pasaba Ninette las mañanas de los fines de semana antes de largarse al conservatorio de danza, atendiendo a la gente al otro lado del mostrador. Se pregunto si aquellos dulces que observaba tambien los hubiera hecho ella o contaran con su participacion, o bien la muchacha se dedicaba tan solo a venderlos. Era el suelo que ella pisaba y el negocio de su familia.

Quiza su interes por la chica llegaba a ser algo obsesivo, pero no le importaba demasiado. Solo sabia que le agradaban todos aquellos pensamientos, el mirarla, el saber que hacia y el donde estaba.

Su mirada se perdio curiosa por entre los pasteles y sus colores, las texturas, y el olor a pan horneado mezclado con un pequeño perfume a quemado le gusto, aunque este ultimo matiz no sabia si era del todo normal. Bueno, Law no entendia de cocina mas alla de lo simple que puede prepararse uno cuando tiene hambre en plena noche y no le apetece ver a nadie, decidiendo que le daba un poco igual descubrir si era el olor normal o no. Era un aroma agradable, despues de todo.

Con los ojos grises perdidos ahora en una tarta de nata decorada con fresas y las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo, Law se encontro de repente con algo que no eran dulces dentro de aquella vitrina. Entre la tarta de nata y unas rosquillas colmadas de azucar glas en el estante de mas arriba, el joven vio un par de esferas negras, muy negras y brillantes junto a lo que debia ser el comienzo de alguna nariz. Como aun estaba en el contexto de la comida, Law no entendio rapido de lo que se trataba, reaccionando en cuanto aquel par de esferas resultaron ser un par de ojos almendrados inconfundibles coronados por unas cejas igual de negras que se movieron arriba y abajo con algo de burla benigna.

Maldicion.

A Law casi le da un infarto por el encontronazo repentino. Si bien habia estado mentalizandose y habia logrado entrar, no estaba preparado para semejante vision repentina y sin aviso, irguiendose a la velocidad de la luz cuan alto era con una expresion entre la sorpresa y el terror. Estatico, el joven se quedo en aquella posicion conteniendo la respiracion rapida para no llamar mas la atencion, no acertando a actuar, hablar o moverse.

Ninette, en cambio, coloco las manos bonitas y pequeñas sobre el mostrador, irguiendose tambien pero mas tranquila y despacio para poder encararlo por fin. Law la miro a los ojos como si aquello fuera una especie de aparicion entre demoniaca y santa, teniendo que controlarse para no dar un paso cauteloso hacia atras y alejarse un tanto.

Era real, ella era de verdad y la tenia a menos de cuatro palmos de distancia, mirandole divertida con sus ojos negros que hacian juego con su cabello largo y su sonrisa picara de hoyuelos en las mejillas.

Era de verdad... ¡Dios Santo, si que era de verdad! Law no se habia preparado para semejante encontronazo, definitivamente.

Con su gracia y elegancia natural la muchacha permanecio en silencio sonriente, cada vez mas divertida su expresion mientras le observaba desde una estatura que apenas le llegaria a los hombros en espera de que él pidiera algo. Pequeña y delgaducha, con el rostro aun mas bonito tras haber pasado los malos años de la adolescencia y llegada ya a la juventud, inclino el cuello largo un poquito con intenciones de hacer algun ademan que le dijera a él que soltara palabra.

Su cuello era de esa palidez fria como el resto de su piel, largo y delgado, fragil, pequeño y delicado como toda ella. Law juraria que podria rodearlo con su mano y se pregunto como se sentiria de bien bajo los dedos. No queria hacerla daño, solo rodearlo no sabia exactamente porque maldito fetichismo y notar la fragilidad, el calor y el pulso en la palma de su mano.

Siempre le encanto su cuello. Era una de sus partes favoritas en Ninette junto con la nariz, los ojos, los labios, el cabello, los hombros, el tronco, los brazos, las manos, las piernas y los pies. Tambien la habia visto hablar con sus amigos y vecinos y le agradaban sus ademanes, al igual que el andar distinguido y elegante que tenia de manera innata.

Bueno, Law no sabia si tenia partes favoritas o si Ninette era su favorita.

Le estaba mirando, y sonriendo, y él no sabia donde estaba de pronto ni que hacer. Callado como un muerto, se quedo con los ojos clavados en los suyos mientras continuaba tenso como una rama, aguantando las ganas de echar a correr cual conejo y esconderse por ahi. Quiza no habia sido una buena idea. Quiza deberia haberse quedado con las ganas y dedicarse a mirarla eternamente.

No le gustaba sentirse tan debil y manejable. Era odioso. Ni le gustaba ni estaba acostumbrado.

Entonces, sus cejas oscuras se elevaron con curiosidad, ensanchando la sonrisa graciosa y acentuando la profundidad de sus hoyuelos.

-¿Y bien?- Cuestiono la muchacha con voz cantarina, notandose facilmente que estaba aguantandose una carcajadita o alguna reaccion similar.

-¿Que?- A Law le costo reaccionar y entonces recordo donde estaba, cayendo en la cuenta de que él habia entrado en su pasteleria y se encontraba en la zona que correspondia a la clientela.

-¿Que quieres?- Volvio a preguntar la joven con gracia y diversion, pareciendo que la situacion hacia que se lo pasara en grande. Definitivamente, ni era ciega ni tonta, sabiendo quien era y reconociendole al instante. -Pasteles, rosquillas... ah... - Amable, se llevo una mano pequeña al menton, dedicando una miradita rapida a sus dulces para agacharse un momento y comprobar lo que tenian cerca. -¿Ensaimadas? Son la especialidad de mi padre.- Cuando dejo escapar una risita Law penso que sonaba muy bien.

-Ya... - Se limito él a decir por el momento, comenzando a poner los pies en la tierra por pura supervivencia.

-¿Ensaimadas, entonces?- Ella parecio paciente y enternecida, decidiendo guiar la conversacion extraña al ver que al otro le estaba costando demasiado participar.

-Eh... no, no, no quiero eso.- Pero a Law no le gustaban los dulces y no sabia nada de ellos porque nunca le habian interesado, posando su mirada en lo que le mostraba la vitrina. Asi era mas facil porque no tenia que estar mirandola a los ojos tan de cerca.

-Mmh... veamos... - Dijo Ninette graciosa, demostrando nuevamente que le divertia la situacion inclinandose un poco hacia su parte de la vitrina, sin cristal en su zona. -Puedo darte un trozo de pastel de nata, si quieres ¡Es genial! Lo ha hecho mi madre esta mañana y le ha salido especialmente bien.- Ninette sabia vender, hablando con un tono de voz que dejaba claro que aquel pastel de nata era el mejor de todo el planeta. -A mi me encanta. Si me dejaran, me lo quedaria para mi sola, pero mi madre me mataria y entonces diria "¡Ninette, ya estas otra vez con las mismas! ¡¿Como puedes estar tan famelica comiendo tantos dulces? ¡Deberiamos llevarte al medico, de nuevo! ¡Eso no puede ser normal!"- Law ya no sabia si estaba tratando de vender o simplemente se dejaba llevar y, entonces, hablaba. Como le estaba dando pie con su silencio, pues Ninette continuo usando su voz cantarina. -Luego seguramente me daria una sobredosis de azucar y me pondria nerviosa, de pequeña me pasaba algunas veces y era horrible, porque perdia atencion y no me concentraba... - Dijo, llevandose una mano a la mejilla llenita con reflexion y expresion fastidiada. -¡Pero a la vez era una sensacion divertida!- Exclamo de nuevo sonriente, dedicandole una mirada negra y brillante que causo que tuviera que dirigir de nuevo su atencion a los dulces por su intensidad. -Da un poco igual, porque aunque devore un pastel de nata completo y luego me de un subidon de glucosa, acabo quemandolo bailando o correteando por ahi. Igual no engordo ni un gramo, a lo mejor mi madre tiene razon y no es normal... - Hablaba. Hablaba mucho.

-Si, si... - A Law podria encantarle Ninette, podria embaucarle su voz, sus sonrisas, cada expresion y como pronunciaba cada palabra, pero no era un santo, precisamente, y su paciencia no era infinita. Viendo que por fin el otro parecia dispuesto a decir algo, la muchachita se callo a la espera de sus palabras y de interactuar por fin en una conversacion de dos. -Dame... - Al azar porque tampoco le iba a gustar y le importaba poco, el joven Law señalo el primer dulce que se interpuso en el camino de sus ojos, logrando que ella le dedicara tambien atencion al alimento. -Dame ese.-

-¿Uno?- Cuestiono ella algo sorprendida, clavando sus ojos oscuros que se le hacian tan intensos sobre los suyos. Al ver la confusion de Law, la muchacha decidio salir de nuevo en su salvacion, dedicandole una sonrisa amable y picara. -Son bocaditos de nata.- Ninette respondio a la pregunta silenciosa del joven que nada sabia de aquello, ni siquiera que habia señalado exactamente, soltando una carcajadita que sonaba musical como toda ella. La mirada confusa que Law mostro le hizo saber que seguia sin comprender. -¡No puedes llevarte solo uno!- Exclamo la muchachita abriendo un instante sus ojos como platos, provocando sobre el otro una vergüenza y nerviosismo mayor que tuvo que ocultar como mejor pudiera.

Ninette se mordio el labio, suspirando despues con resignacion tierna al comprobar que él no sabia que decir, aun pretendiendo no mirarla a los ojos y anteder a cualquier otra cosa.

-Mira... es igual.- Respondio la chiquilla, encogiendose de hombros resuelta y llamando su atencion. -Hagamos una cosa.- Divertida todavia, Ninette se cruzo de brazos con su elegancia propia sobre el mostrador, moviendo el pie pequeño de arriba hacia abajo ligeramente debido a su naturaleza activa. -Voy a prepararte una docena de bocaditos de nata y, tu, te los llevas a casa.- Dijo la muchacha, ampliando su sonrisa en cuanto su mirada fue correspondida por la del otro. Era dificil, porque Law estaba acostumbrado a ser quien manejaba las situaciones y mantener eficazmente el control de todo. Sin embargo, tenia que ser ella quien lo hiciera en aquel momento, haciendole sentirse aun mas descolocado y perdido. -¿Que te parece?-

-Bien.- Escueto, el joven Law se encogio de hombros aun con las manos firmemente en los bolsillos en un vano intento por mantenerse tan gelido e impasible como siempre, consiguiendo con su respuesta que la sonrisa picaresca de ella brillara junto a sus ojos aun mas.

-Puedes pagarlos ¿Verdad?- Evidentemente, estaba de broma porque todos alli sabian quienes eran los Trafalgar y el poderio de la familia, haciendo que Law elevara la cabeza con un pequeño ademan chulesco tipico de su persona, sonriendo fugazmente de aquella manera vaga y carente de significado emocional real.

Durante un instante, ella parecio sentirse incomoda, recuperandose rapidamente en cuanto la sonrisa del joven se fue, tan veloz como vino.

-Si, se que puedes pagarlos.- Se recompuso como un rayo y su expresion amable y picara regreso, apoyando un codo sobre el mostrador para acomodar la barbilla en una de sus manos delgadas. -Sin embargo, voy a dartelos gratis.- Confuso, Law le dedico una mirada extrañada y recelosa. Era desconfiado por mucho que Ninette y su presencia le agradaran.

-¿Por que?- Cuestiono con tono desconcertado y ligeramente cortante. No habia que flaquear en un pueblo donde la gran mayoria de sus habitantes lo querian a uno fuera de escena. Una vez se sintio mas comodo, Law volvio a ser Law un poquito.

-Sera un regalo.- Ella respondio tan resuelta y simpatica como durante todo aquel encuentro, contemplandole divertida y satisfecha de su decision. -No has venido nunca antes y hay que causar buena impresion.- Sin mas ni esperar otra respuesta, Ninette se agacho con su gracia natural, comenzando a preparar el pedido que a ella le habia dado la gana darle gratuitamente.

No iba a negarse, ademas que Ninette no parecia ser hostil ni distante. Esto era una cosa nueva en aquel pueblucho, tambien.

Mientras se convencia de que debia confiar, Law espero, observando ensimismado como sus manos graciles acogian cada uno de aquellos pasteles y los colocaban con la misma elegancia eterea, cerrando la caja delicada pero eficazmente una vez consiguio su cometido. Con actitud satisfecha y resuelta, la muchacha finalmente le tendio aquella caja de color salmon bien cerrada y ordenada, cediendosela cuidadosamente debido a la fragilidad del contenido.

Law trago saliva dificultosamente con el mayor sigilo que pudo, llevando las manos hacia el objeto que Ninette le estaba ofreciendo, todavia agarrado suavemente por ella. Por pura casualidad y sin haberlo pretendido, bajo la yema de sus dedos sintio de pronto la piel blanca de las manos delgadas y pequeñas de Ninette, haciendo que un cortocircuito extraño recorriera la espalda larga del muchacho. Tampoco se habia preparado para eso. Era un contacto pequeño, pero no se habia mentalizado.

Ninette si que era real, definitivamente.

La caja estuvo a punto de caerse porque de pronto él se volvio torpe, asustado en verdad por el momento, escurriendose de entre las manos de ambos en cuanto ella penso que Law ya la tenia y que podia dejar libres a los dulces.

Menos mal que Ninette era de buenos reflejos y no parecia asustada, agarrando eficazmente el cargamento color salmon con la misma delicadeza con que lo trataba y evitando asi que se estrellara contra el mostrador.

Law se sintio aun mas avergonzado y estupido. Maldita sea...

Sin embargo, la muchacha debio adivinar algo de su estado o al menos imaginarlo, porque Law Trafalgar no era facil de leer o adivinar, dedicandole una sonrisilla para tenderle de nuevo la caja que, esta vez, si fue agarrada con eficacia por el otro.

Entonces, el sonido de las campanas de viento rompio el momento extraño, pero agradable, acompañado su tintineo por un chirrido pequeño de la puerta de entrada. Alguien habia venido. Los dos jovenes dieron un respingo, perdiendo la atencion el uno sobre el otro para clavarla sobre el lugar cercano del sonido.

-Oye, Ninette... - La señora Bogdánov venia cargada con un par de sacos con aspecto pesado, adivinando Law que parecia tratarse de harina debido a las manchas ligeras y polvorosas de sus manos regordetas. Como iba mirando sus sacos para pasarlos por la puerta debidamente, la mujer de aspecto vikingo no se percato rapido de la compañia de su hija, hablandole a la niña porque daba por obvio su presencia tras el mostrador. - ... dile a tu padre que necesitamos comprar... - Dijo la señora Bogdánov algo distraida, asegurando los sacos agarrados por sus dedos. Y, entonces, elevo la mirada, dejando que la puerta se cerrase sola tras de si. -Oh... - Se limito a exclamar en cuanto sus ojos azules se clavaron en los del muchacho inconfundible que permanecia en pie, frente a su hija, adoptando la mujer mayor una expresion rara entre la sorpresa inesperada y la preocupacion instintiva de madre.

Se hizo un silencio largo e incomodo.

La señora Bogdánov no sabia que decir ni si continuar su camino, aun cargada con los sacos de harina junto a la puerta. Ninette se mordisqueo los labios con nerviosismo y bajo la mirada un tanto. Law, en cambio, continuo impasible y vago mirandose a los ojos con aquella mujer rellena que tan incomoda parecia de pronto.

- ... ah... Hola, buenos dias.- Pero como era educada, resistio las ganas de echarlo de su tienda o bien ponerse a gritarle como una energumena que se alejara de su pequeña niña, sabiendo que durante muchos años aquel chico problematico la habia estado vigilando y encandilandose con su persona ¡Por el amor de Dios, incluso habia dejado medio muerto en una ocasion al chiquillo que tuvo la mala suerte de salir con Ninette!

-Buenos dias.- Contesto el joven Law escueto y frio, puede que incluso cortante, queriendo decir que no habia necesidad de iniciar una conversacion.

-Si... - Pero, para su desgracia, los Bogdánov eran gente sociable acostumbrada a la charlataneria y amabilidad pueblerina, dedicandole una sonrisa falsa y fugaz al muchacho que, todavia impasible y en el mismo lugar y posicion, la observaba con atencion. -Y... eso... ¿Como esta tu padre?- Debio ser lo unico que le vino a la mente, pregunta tipica que se hace a los jovenes en lugares donde todos se conocen.

-Bien.- Law se encogio de hombros, no habiendose preocupado ni interesado demasiado por el estado de su padre. De todas formas, hasta donde llegaban sus conocimientos, el señor Trafalgar se encontraba como siempre se habia encontrado.

-Me alegro... - Respondio la mujer rellena con otra sonrisa falsa y fugaz, carraspeando despues al comprobar que su voz habia sonado algo ronca.

Entonces Law considero que habia sido suficiente y que la situacion se estaba tornando en algo demasiado incomodo y sin sentido, girando la cabeza para mirar a la chica que aun permanecia silenciosa y tensa, analizando a su madre.

-Muchas gracias por... - Ante sus palabras y el descubrir que estaban de nuevo dirigiendose a ella, Ninette dio un respingo pequeño, clavando sus ojos negros sobre los grises de Law. En el instante en que analizo las palabras y lo que podria terminar diciendo, ella le dedico una expresion de urgencia y apuro, dejandole claro que no podia decir asi de repente y frente a su madre que le habia dado aquella caja gratuitamente. - ... por la atencion.- Ninette respiro tranquila y sonrio, aliviada.

-De nada, gracias a ti.- Dijo ella con su voz cantarina, dando pie a que el muchacho se girara con su caja de comida no deseada, en realidad, y se dirigiera hacia la puerta con claras intenciones de salir. Habia sido suficiente. La señora Bogdánov no le quito los ojos de encima, como si el joven de los Trafalgar fuera una especie de animal peligroso que ahora parece tranquilo, pero que en cualquier momento seria capaz de volverse rabioso y provocar un accidente. En cuanto lo vio acercarse, la mujer madura dio un saltito para apartarse de la puerta, dejandole el camino de salida libre y despejado, aun vigilante ante su persona. -¡Y cuidate!- De repente, la voz de Ninette le llego desde el mostrador, inclinandose un tanto la chica sobre la superficie para cerciorarse de que él escuchaba sus palabras de despedida correctamente.

El joven Law giro la cabeza un segundo, clavando sus ojos grises sobre la expresion bonita, contenta y sonriente de ella. A diferencia de su madre, parecia tranquila.

-Si, gracias.- Y, finalmente, el joven Trafalgar abrio la puerta con el tintineo de las campanillas de viento, desapareciendo de la pasteleria de los Bogdánov y dejando tras él un pequeño silencio.

Todavia con los ojos negros y almendrados clavados sobre la puerta, la joven y pequeña Ninette respiro tranquila con una sonrisilla cerrada, apoyando los codos sobre la barra para acomodar la barbilla en las manos delgadas.

Su madre, consiguiendo recuperarse del encuentro inesperado y tenso, clavo por fin la atencion en su pequeña de expresion feliz.

-Ya estas borrando esa expresion de tu cara.- Le solto sin mas la señora Bogdánov, dejando los sacos de harina sobre el suelo algo molesta. Ante semejante mandato, Ninette parecio desconcertada, borrando la expresion de su cara no por hacer caso al imperativo en si, si no para adoptar una actitud confusa y mirar a su rechoncha madre.

-¿Por que?- Fue lo unico que se le ocurrio cuestionar a la joven, deshaciendo la postura comoda por otra desconcertada y levemente incomoda.

-¿Que por que?- Dijo la señora Bogdánov con incredulidad, incluso, irguiendose cuan alta era en su posicion para llevarse las manos a las caderas en una pose tipica de madre humilde. -¡Niña, no te me hagas ahora la tonta que las dos sabemos que no lo eres!- Ante sus palabras, la mirada de Ninette bailoteo por la estancia de un lado a otro entre molesta y apurada, fijandola otra vez en su madre en cuanto esta hablo de nuevo. -Sabes perfectamente quien es y las cosas que hace... - Pero la expresion fastidiada de niña caprichosa que adopto su hija la saco un tanto de sus casillas. -¿Aun has olvidado lo que paso con Alexander?- Alexander era aquel muchacho que se atrevio a salir un tiempo con su pequeña Ninette, recibiendo la peor paliza de su vida en cuanto cortaron su relacion. Alexander si que era un buen chico, uno normal y decente, guapo ¿Por que no se habia quedado su hija con Alexander y no solitaria, dejando puerta abierta para que ese muchacho que tanta mala espina daba se acercarse cada vez mas a ella?

-¡Oh, mama!- Exclamo Ninette como respuesta fastidiada, chasqueando despues la lengua. -Eso fue hace mucho tiempo.- Como excusa, la joven se auxilio en el tiempo y los años locos de la adolescencia.

-A mi como que ha sido hace dos siglos.- Pero como toda madre que se precie, la señora Bogdánov no daba su brazo a torcer, afianzando su posicion superior de manos sobre las caderas. -No puedo entender que no te de miedo... Lleva siguiendote por ahi desde que piso este pueblo y a ti parece que te da lo mismo, niña inconsciente.- Pero Ninette no se enfado, evitando la mirada de su madre para cruzarse de brazos sobre el mostrador y contemplar los dulces bajo él perdidamente.

-Es como si le conociera de toda la vida.- Bueno, en parte era cierto, aunque nunca antes hubieran cruzado palabras. Ninette estaba acostumbrada a su presencia y vigilancia, a la atencion y a las miradas esquivas cuando era descubierto. Ademas, ella no se sentia incomoda ni asustada al respecto. Sabia que no era normal, que no era lo corriente y que, seguramente, cualquier otra muchacha hubiera acabado paranoica y aterrada, o furiosa, incluso. Pero Ninette no. Quiza si él tambien hubiera sido otra persona se hubiera sentido de manera semejante y hubiera tenido una reaccion normal. Sin embargo, Law nunca le habia hecho daño ni habia pretendido cosa parecida. Es mas, Ninette estaba segura de que él no dejaria que le pasara nada malo ni peligroso, tampoco desagradable. Quiza era un poco exagerado y soñador, idealista tambien, pero Ninette sentia como si tuviera una especie de angel de la guarda o un vengativo guardaespaldas. Era tranquilizador, aunque no pudiera comprenderlo ni ella misma.

-Por el amor de Dios... - Desesperada ante las palabras de su hijay y su ensoñacion que nada bueno presagiaba, la señora Bogdánov contuvo los gritos para no llamar la atencion de su marido, llevandose una mano a la cara con desespero. -No se quien de los dos esta mas loco, si tu o ese... - Señalo la puerta por donde Law habia salido hacia poco tiempo con una mano disgustada, tragandose notablemente unas cuantas palabras desagradables. -Ese muchacho.- Escupio la señora Bogdánov, soltando despues un bufido fastidiado. -Escuchame... no le conoces.- Con esperanzas renacidas, la mujer de aspecto vikingo miro a su pequeña hija, rezando porque ella pusiera los pies en el suelo y se volviera por fin una persona cabal y razonable.

-¡Claro que si!- Exclamo la muchacha con su voz cantarina, pareciendo incluso ofendida tras semejante declaracion materna.

-No, niña, no le conoces... - Armandose de paciencia e incluso condescendencia, que ella tambien habia sido joven y trataba de hacerla comprender, la señora Bogdánov no se daba por vencido. -Tu crees que si, pero en realidad no le conoces. Es un chico peligroso.- Nuevamente, Ninette parecio ofendida ademas de indignada.

-Pero, ¿Que dices? Nunca ha pasado nada que... - Pero tuvo que callarse. La mirada de su madre se clavo sobre la negra de ella, entre incredula y apurada, recordandole que si habian pasado cosas aunque ella hubiera salido completamente ilesa. -Bueno... - Carraspeo levemente, buscando veloz como un rayo las palabras magicas que solucionaran la situacion. Por desgracia, Ninette no las encontro. -Sus razones tendria.- No era una respuesta adecuada, pero ella no sabia que decir. Antes de que la señora Bogdánov abriera la boca, la muchacha se le adelanto. -Como sea, no es peligroso.- ¡Pero si ni siquiera se habia atrevido en tantos años a hablar con ella! No era un peligro para su persona.

-Eres tonta, muy tonta. - Dijo la señora Bogdánov con perdicion, soltando un bufido molesto y sonoro. -No quiero verte hablar con ese muchacho nunca mas.- Ninette dio un respingo, sintiendose molesta no solo por el mandato, si no tambien por el hecho de que su madre pensara que seguia siendo una niña pequeña.

-Mama, no puedes... - Pero fue interrumpida velozmente.

-Nunca mas.- Repitio la señora Bogdánov, consiguiendo finalmente que su hija tirara la toalla. -¡Y ni una palabra de esto a tu padre! No se te ocurra ni mencionarselo.- Ninette elevo la cabeza decaida y fastidiada, admirando a su madre con expresion confusa. Ante semejante reaccion, la señora Bogdánov suspiro larga y ruidosamente, decidiendo que tendria que explicarse mejor. -Le detesta.- Aparte del propio caracter y actuaciones tan odiadas del joven de los Trafalgar en aquel pueblo, ningun padre se siente feliz de que su pequeña hija sea seguida constantemente por un muchacho siniestro cual acosador. -Si se entera de que ha entrado aqui y se ha atrevido finalmente a hablar contigo, habra problemas, Ninette.- La muchacha entendio, asintiendo velozmente a las palabras de su madre. Esta bien, ni una palabra.

Y, como si el destino quisiera hacerlas caer en la trampa, de repente se abrio la puerta de la cocina, asomandose a traves de ella el aun ennegrecido señor Bogdánov.

-¡Oh, querida!- Exclamo con alivio e ilusion total, causando que ambas mujeres dieran un respingo y le miraran tensas, como si fuera una especie de aparicion del infierno que no esperaban. -¡Menos mal que estas aqui!- Dijo continuando a lo suyo. Sin embargo, en cuanto las vio silenciosas e incomodas, secretas y mirandole tan extraño, el señor Bogdánov no pudo evitar el desconcierto.

El ser buen o mal mentiroso debe ser que tambien es hereditario.

-Si, menos mal que estoy aqui.- Finalmente, la señora Bogdánov acerto a responder, normalizando la situacion y dirigiendo sobre su pequeña hija una mirada significativa. Ninette aguanto un suspirito fastidiado, afianzando su posicion apoyada sobre el mostrador para mirar al vacio.

-¿Quien era?- Cuestiono el padre con duda y desconcierto, analizando la extraña situacion que parecia haberse formado en la parte publica de la tienda.

-El hijo del carpintero.- Su madre era rapida y se sabia las tretas hacia su marido de memoria, acogiendo de nuevo los sacos pesados entre sus manos para dirigirse hacia la puerta abierta de la cocina. El señor Bogdánov parecio satisfecho.

-¡Oh! Un buen muchacho.- Exclamo, abriendo la puerta de par en par para lanzarse a ayudar a cargar a su mujer por puro instinto. Por desgracia para él, no recapacito en el desastre que aun se mantenia en la cocinilla pequeña debido al incidente del horno malvado, permitiendo que una espesa nube de humo negro comenzara a inundar la estancia. En menos de dos segundos, toda la pasteleria estaba llena de humo.

-¡Ah!- Grito la señora Bogdánov, comenzando a toser al igual que ocurria con su hija. Su marido parecia haberse inmunizado. -¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Que diablos habeis hecho en la cocina?- Grito con furia total, causando que ambos familiares de ella se agazaparan en sus sitios respectivos. La señora Bogdánov podia dar mucho miedo cuando se trataba del caos en el que solian trabajar tanto su marido como su hija si ella no estaba presente.

-Es que... querida... - Pero no le dejaron excusarse, siendo interrumpido velozmente.

-El horno revento y... - Ninette lo intento tambien, logrando empeorar la situacion sin proponerselo.

-¡¿Como que el horno ha reventado?- Furiosa, la señora Bogdánov les grito cual dragon a punto de escupir una llamarada de fuego, agarrandolos de las muñecas para comenzar a arrastrarlos entre traspies hacia la cocina humeante. -¡No se os puede dejar solos! ¡Sin mi, no haceis mas que provocar desgracias! ¡¿Como pagamos ahora el horno, eh? ¡¿Como?- Intentaron excusarse pero supieron que no podrian, callados por los gritos de la señora Bogdánov. -¡Nunca podre descansar! ¡No puedo respirar ni un segundo sin que la armeis! ¡Ni que fuerais niños!-

Y asi, entre gritos y humo, los Bogdánov trataron de arreglar el desastre en familia.

* * *

_Hola, pequeños y pequeñas marmotas funambulistas!_

_Bueno, por fin se termino el prologo y seguimos con el experimento raro que es esta historia. La base la tengo clara, el tema a tratar, la vertebra del fic y todo ese rollo. Lo que no tengo muy claro es como llevarlo a cabo, como desarrollar las situaciones y tal... asi que hago lo que me sale ajajaja Asi de claro, no espereis algo muy bien estructurado, porque estoy escribiendo un poco al azar, quitando el saber como empieza y como va a acabar la historia. _

_Es raro y me siento un poco temerosita =(... sinceramente, nunca he escrito "en serio" (es decir, estando dispuesta a publicarla y todo) una historia sin tener todo super clarito, aunque luego sobre la marcha surgieran cosas y simbolismos raros que no pretendia. Pero las situaciones siempre las tenia claras D= ¡En esta no! ¡Experimentos para todos wiiih!_

_Tengo bastante escrito, eso si =D, asi que si a alguien le agrada el fic aun tiene para ratillo, aunque no se que pasara con él ni cual sera su destino._

_¡Ah! Se me olvidaba! No se que leches pasa con mi ordenador o con la pagina y mi ordenador juntos, pero no me deja publicar simbolitos ni manera bonita de separar escenas, por eso tengo que escribirlo jou! Pongo cosas bonitas para separar (digase normales XD los que usan todos, vamos) y en cuanto lo publico en la pagina ¡Puff! Desaparece D=! (No, ya lo he conseguido viva! He editado para daros la noticia maravillosa =D!)_

_Jo, como me enrollo... perdon!_

_Me despido ya porque si sigo, os dejo leyendo esta basura de comentario personal hasta mañana ajajaja_

_Os da miles de besos y abrazos achuchosos:_

_Maddy_

_(P.D: Perdonadla por sus faltas de ortografia y sus desvarios literarios D=! Queredme, por favor! T-T XD)_


	5. Una historia de amor II

A Law no le gustaban los dulces.

Con miradilla inquisitiva, analizo la caja color salmon que permanecia sin abrir, cogiendola entre las manos precisas para darle un par de vueltas frente a sus ojos. Plantado en la gigantesca sala de estar de su mansion sombria, el joven de los Trafalgar no sabia que hacer ahora con aquello, pensando en que seguramente deberia tirarlo o algo similar.

Sin embargo, habia sido un regalo de Ninette.

Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, por mucho que le diera vueltas a aquella cuestion ella no iba a enterarse nunca de que se habia desecho de la docena de dulces. Ojos que no ven, corazon que no siente.

Iba a tirarla, eso es, y sin embargo no se levanto del sofa comodo.

Admiro la caja color salmon de nuevo y recordo como ella la habia empaquetado con aquella elegancia tan digna de admirarse y que, encima, le salia completamente natural. Ninette era real y Law habia dejado de solo mirarla de lejos como si fuera un ser extraño que ha escogido aquel pueblucho para sobrevolarlo, dando el paso definitivo para escuchar su voz y ver, aunque fuera un poco, como era exactamente. Aunque le habia costado una barbaridad y habia sido realmente dificil, lo habia conseguido y ella cumplia con sus expectativas. Esto era algo evidente, se dijo, pues nunca se hubiera quedado entonces tan prendado de una muchacha que no merecia la pena. Él no era ningun mediocre.

Y Ninette parecia una muñeca, con sus ojos negros, brillantes y almendrados, sus hoyuelos en las mejillas redondeadas, su boca pequeña con labios arqueados y anaranjados, la complexion chica pero bonita y envuelta toda en una piel de un blanco frio. El cabello largo siempre le gusto en las mujeres, tambien, y el de Ninette era realmente bonito y brillante. Seguramente oleria maravillosamente porque se le hacia imposible que algo de ella fuera desagradable.

Hasta su voz sonaba bien y su cuello... como le gustaba su cuello.

Aun perdido en sus pensamientos, Law dio otra vuelta a la caja de color salmon sin abrir, no percatandose de que su perro se habia internado en el salon buscando la compañia de su dueño. Ella no se habia mostrado asustada, ni hostil, ni siquiera friamente amable. Habia sido agradable y parecia haberlo estado ayudando a avanzar un poco durante el corto encuentro. A lo mejor merecia la pena acercarse otra vez lo suficiente, pero entonces Law recordo la sensacion de nerviosismo, vergüenza y falta de control que ella le proporcionaba. Eso no le gustaba, era odioso y le daba miedo aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

Por eso era tan agradable la cirugia. Nadie se quejaba y sabias perfectamente lo que tenias que hacer, ademas de ser una carrera contra reloj que despertaba toda su emocion.

Por desgracia, él no podia hacer con Ninette lo mismo. Primero porque no tenia ni ganas ni intencion de abrirla en canal, y segundo porque cuando la tenia delante su cuerpo y cabeza no le daban pie a manipular, manejar o saber cual seria el paso adecuado siguiente.

Anouk, el gran pastor blanco suizo que con el paso de los años habia multiplicado su tamaño notablemente, apoyo la cabeza sobre su rodilla sin aviso en busca de atencion, haciendo un ruidito demandante y lastimoso que saco a Law de sus pensamientos.

Aun extraño por el encuentro tantas veces imaginado y planeado pero nunca antes llevado a cabo, el joven de los Trafalgar acaricio la cabeza del animal y lo rasco detras de las orejas, logrando que Anouk le lamiera los dedos.

Entonces se le ocurrio una idea.

Abrio la caja color salmon y observo su contenido, acogiendo entre los dedos uno de aquellos doce pasteles. Bocaditos de nata, creia recordar que los habia llamado ella, ofreciendoselo al animal blanco y elegante que tenia junto a él demandando caricias. Anouk devoro sin pensarlo un instante el dulce de nata, relamiendose despues y pidiendo otra racion. El azucar no era bueno para los perros, asi que Law no dejo que comiera ni uno mas a pesar de que el animal llego incluso a apoyar sus patas delanteras sobre su rodilla y parte del sofa para alcanzar la caja, que fue eficazmente alejada por su dueño.

-No.- Le dijo firme el joven de los Trafalgar, logrando que su perro bien educado hiciera un ruido quejumbroso y se bajara de sobre él, mirandole con unos ojos suplicantes que Law se sabia demasiado bien. -Sientate.- Obediente, Anouk se sento esperando un pastel que no llegaria nunca con sus ojos pendientes de cada movimiento de su dueño. -Buen chico.- Dijo Law, volviendo a acariciar la cabeza del animal como recompensa.

Decidido se levanto de su sofa, logrando un ladrido bajo de Anouk al que no hizo mucho caso, cargando con aquella caja ya abierta para dirigirse hacia la puerta que daba con el pasillo extenso que tan lugubre se le hizo a su madre hacia muchos años.

Podria dejarlos en la cocina y cederselos a la gente del servicio. No se le habia ocurrido porque a Law le costaba pensar en el resto de seres humanos que no fueran él mismo o Ninette. Ahora, por cierto, que lo pensaba, habia decidido descansar aquel fin de semana y en poco tiempo seria la hora en que ella practicaba sus clases de baile.

A su madre le hubiera gustado.

* * *

Desde aquel dia en que finalmente el joven de los Trafalgar habia dado el paso para hablar con ella, habia transcurrido una semana.

Para exasperacion y, extrañamente, desilusion en Ninette, todo volvio a la normalidad y lo comun. Law no volvio a envalentonarse y acercarse a ella, vencido por su miedo, limitandose a permancer como observador al igual que habia ocurrido durante tanto tiempo. Pero claro, Ninette era una muchacha nerviosa e impaciente a la que no se podia dejar asi, consiguiendo que la curiosidad de ella y el deseo por conocer comenzaran a comersela por dentro. Para ponerla aun mas nerviosa, el hecho de saberlo detestado por su padre y temido por su madre hacia mas tentador el acercarse a él, sabiendo la joven Ninette que aquel era un motivo estupido y, sin embargo, inevitable.

Agarrada a la barra de madera entre sus compañeras de baile, la joven y pequeña Ninette se perdio en sus propios pensamientos, ejecutando los movimientos que debia sin estar aquella tarde por la labor de innovar o vivirlo plenamente. La verdad era que, ahora que lo pensaba, Ninette nunca se habia imaginado como sonaria su voz. Fue una sorpresa agradable porque era grave y profunda, voz masculina, de chico. Eso estaba bien. Sus ojos grises eran mas impresionantes y llamativos de cerca en contraste con la piel morena, adornados los ojos afilados por unas ojeras oscuras que a Ninette no le gustaron demasiado, pero tampoco pasaba nada. Todo el mundo tenia defectos y él tenia derecho a no ser una excepcion.

Despertando un tanto, la joven Ninette dirigio su vista a sus compañeras en movimiento. Si cualquiera de ellas pudiera saber que estaba ocurriendo en su cabeza ahora mismo, seguramente querrian matarla, gritarla, regañarla y puede que incluso abofetearla por su falta de precaucion. Alguna se pensaria, incluso, que era una espabilada e iba tras su dinero.

Ahora que Ninette caia en la cuenta, esa ultima afirmacion seria un buen aliciente si su madre le regañaba o algo similar.

Para sus amigas que fuera medico, millonario o astronauta no seria excusa. Ninette agradecia que se preocuparan por ella, pero tampoco tenia dos años y sabia cuidarse sola y todo eso. Es cierto que, a lo mejor, era un poco impulsiva y llevaba a cabo las cosas, normalmente, un poco a lo loco y sin tomar precauciones. Ella sabia que a menudo veia las situaciones de la vida como algo que no habia que tomarse en serio y que nada en absoluto tendria consecuencias. Ninette solia hacer lo que quisiera. Si algo le apetecia y no era dañino para nadie, pues lo hacia y no entendia el porque de las regañinas o charlas bien intencionadas, pero que nada habian conseguido nunca.

Tambien era un poco mala, pero no solia pretenderlo. Tenia una personalidad picara y juguetona que confundia a la gente, sobre todo a los hombres y, mas de una vez, habia causado discusiones nada agradables. Ella no lo hacia a proposito y se decia que eran ellos, que siempre pensaban en lo mismo, aunque luego cuando recapacitaba largamente era consciente de que tambien ella habia sido responsable. Pero bueno, nunca se lo habia tomado en serio ni habia tenido problemas al respecto mas que una vez. Entonces, habia llorado mucho porque estaba acostumbrada a que todo el mundo la tratara bien y, sin pretenderlo igualmente, la armo un poco gorda.

Pero bueno, eso eran otras cosas y ella misma se dio cuenta de que se estaba perdiendo en sus divagaciones.

El joven Law Trafalgar se habia atrevido a entrar en su pasteleria y Ninette no era ni ciega ni estupida. Ademas, si de verdad los Trafalgar hubieran querido algo sin mas, hubieran enviado a uno de los tantos que tenian encargados para su servicio. Solian hacer eso y al padre pocas veces se le veia por el pueblo y, si era asi, era de paso. Ninette recordaba lo identico que era el joven Law a su progenitor y se alegro por él porque Andrey Trafalgar era un hombre muy guapo a pesar de la edad.

Aun con la mente divagando, Ninette dio una pirueta gracil y elegante pareciendo que flotaba sobre el suelo viejo de madera, ejecutando el ejercicio a la misma vez que sus compañeras bajo la atenta mirada de la maestra.

Law le recordaba a los gatos, que tenian tambien esos ojos afilados y astutos de depredador y el cuerpo delgado y largo, pero fibroso. Como los felinos nombrados se paseaba por ahi con movimientos estudiados y relajados de hombre desinteresado, pero fascinante y refinado sin proponerselo. Era dificil de adivinar y no sabia uno como iba a reaccionar, si ronroneando gustoso o soltando un zarpazo a los ojos.

Pues eso, como los gatos.

En estas estaba Ninette cuando sintio la sensacion sabida de memoria de que alguien estaba observando, resultandole esta vez mas intensa que otras veces debido a que andaba con la mente perdida en la persona que sabia de miron. Repentinamente, detuvo sus movimientos un instante para girar la cabeza y mirar a traves de la ventana, estirandose de puntillas para poder divisar el exterior y topandose con los ojos grises de Law Trafalgar al otro lado del cristal. Como ocurria siempre, el joven esquivo el contacto visual velozmente y se hizo el distraido, acomodado en la piedra grande y nevada que descansaba en la parte trasera del conservatorio pequeño.

Ninette trato de hacer como cada dia, dejando escapar una sonrisita para continuar con sus ejercicios y piruetas graciles.

Sin embargo, extrañamente se estaba hartando de la situacion y la impaciencia la pudo al igual que el capricho, pendiente de la maestra y sus compañeras para descubrir el momento idoneo.

Aprovechar una distraccion de la profesora seria sencillo pero no asi ocurriria con sus amigas, se dijo Ninette, mordiendose el labio inferior en cuanto la señora que daba sus clases se giro hacia el radiocasete. Se le daba mal la tecnologia y el cacharro era viejo, funcionando cuando le apetecia de la manera que queria, asi que Ninette tenia asegurados unos segundos, puede que incluso minutos, de libertad. Pero no asi ocurria con sus amigas, que eran demasiadas y demasiado cotillas.

¡Bah, que todo se fuera a tomar viento fresco!

Ninette detuvo sus ejercicios para girarse sobre sus propios pies, haciendo ruido escaso gracias a las zapatillas negras de baile. Bajo la atenta mirada de gran parte de sus curiosas compañeras la muchacha se dirigio hacia la ventana, subiendose un tanto a las barandillas de madera mas bajas y lejanas para poder alcanzarla correctamente debido a su baja estatura. Para Law era facil, pero en su caso la parte mas baja de la ventana a duras penas le llegaba a la barbilla y, si queria abrirla, tenia que escalar un poco.

A su espalda escucho los cuchicheos de las otras chicas, ignorandolos por completo Ninette en cuanto penso que daba igual, que le apetecia y no era nada malo.

Si tenia ganas de hacer algo y esto no dañaba a nadie, pues lo hacia.

Finalmente Ninette abrio la ventana con cuidado para no hacer ruido, pudiendo apoyar los brazos sobre el borde de aluminio gracias a su posicion medio subida en las barras y a su cuerpo flexible y deportista. Era coser y cantar.

Como habia supuesto e imaginado, el joven Law se hacia el indiferente sentado sobre aquella piedra, teniendo ella que contener una carcajada en cuanto recapacito que estaba frente a la ventana. Habria que ser muy ciego o estupido.

-Ey... - Dijo ella con llamado gracioso para seguirle el juego, consiguiendo que el muchacho contuviera un respingo y clavara la mirada gris sobre la suya. -Hola.- Ataviada con su maillot negro de manga larga, Ninette se acomodo mejor sobre el borde de la ventana, esperando sonriente la respuesta de él.

-Hola.- Se limito a contestar, quedandose callado despues tal y como Ninette habia imaginado.

-¿Paseando, gato?- Ante la mencion extraña del apodo, el joven Trafalgar se revolvio un poco incomodo sobre su asiento, adoptando una expresion desconcertada que hizo que ella rapidamente se explicara. -Te pareces a los gatos.- Dijo la muchacha sin mas como si aquella fuera una conclusion a la que todos llegaban, encogiendose de hombros graciosamente. -Entonces, ¿Paseando?-

-Si.- No era cierto y Ninette lo sabia, dejandole a pesar de ello decir cuanto quisiera. No queria asustarlo otra vez.

-Pero te has sentado a descansar.- Ninette termino por él, facilitando la conversacion. Law asintio, esquivando durante un segundo los ojos de ella para recuperarse de su intensidad y despues volver a hacer contacto visual. -Perezoso como los gatos.- Graciosa y picara, la joven Ninette se encogio de hombros, sonriendole divertida con sus hoyuelos bonitos.

Law se quedo en silencio, no sabiendo que decir al respecto exactamente.

Pensativa y buscando que mas comunicar al ver que él no estaba por la labor, la joven muchacha dedico una miradita al cielo, ensanchando la sonrisa en cuanto algo acudio a su cabeza.

-¿Has venido a buscarme?- Cuestiono, descolocandolo todavia mas.

-¿Que?- Law no entendia exactamente y la pregunta lo pillo por sorpresa del todo, afianzando su posicion sobre aquella piedra.

-Que si has venido a buscarme... - Repitio la muchacha, mostrando una expresion curiosa pero todavia divertida. -Ya sabes, a buscarme a la salida.- El joven parecio titubear aunque tratara de mostrarse igual de tranquilo, entrelazando las manos sobre sus rodillas para aliviar tension.

-En realidad, no.- Eso si que era verdad, ademas de que costaba admitir que andaba de vigilante. Ninette se aguanto un suspirito ante su poco espabilado interlocutor, armandose de paciencia para tratar el tema. Casi que necesitaba escribirselo en la frente pero no queria asustarlo con su charlataneria y descaro impaciente.

-Pero podrias hacerlo ¿No?- Él le dedico una miradilla extrañada, apretando un poco las manos entrelazadas para aplacar el nerviosismo. -Podrias esperar a que la clase terminara, ir hacia la puerta y buscarme a la salida.- Dijo Ninette resuelta, encogiendose de hombros con expresion sonriente de ojos brillantes y negros.

-Podria.- Law se pregunto que habia pasado con su control, sus dotes de manipulacion y sus palabras bien escogidas. Parecia estupido, y no lo era.

-Y luego podrias acompañarme a casa, porque sera de noche y no esta bien que un joven deje que una muchacha camine sola a oscuras si puede evitarlo.- Era ridiculo porque en aquel pueblo todos se conocian y nunca pasaba nada, pero a Ninette le daba igual el motivo. Le apetecia y no hacia daño a nadie.

Debio adivinar facilmente la inutilidad de tal escolta, dejando escapar una sonrisa fugaz como aquella de la pasteleria, vaga y sin emocion real. Ninette, otra vez, se revolvio incomoda un segundo, recuperandose rapido en cuanto él regreso a la seriedad.

-Tambien podria.- Conesto Law, sintiendo por dentro que el estomago se le revolvia un poco y el nerviosismo crecia. Por suerte, a pesar de la presencia de Ninette, tenia buen control sobre si mismo, mostrandose tranquilo. Lo que no podia hacer era adoptar la expresion correcta para la situacion como solia hacerlo. Si se arriesgaba, Law sabia que se le iria de las manos y se descubriria a si mismo, mostrandose entonces debil y asustado, nervioso.

-¡Genial!- La muchacha se vio feliz al comprobar que su metodo habia funcionado correctamente, soltando una risita cantarina despues. -Espera aqui un poquito. Salimos dentro de una hora.-

-¡Ninette!- Un grito femenino y chirriante proveniente del interior de la clase les hizo dar un respingo a ambos, adoptando de pronto Ninette una expresion de total panico. -¡¿Que diablos hace en la ventana, señorita?- La chiquilla aludida giro la cabeza, mirando a la maestra que, al fondo de la clase, habia detenido los ejercicios para mirarla autoritaria y molesta al igual que todas sus compañeras.

-Nada.- Respondio la chiquilla, sonriendo falsa y temblorosamente a la maestra. -Es solo que... los pajaros... - No se le ocurria nada. Veloz como el viento, la joven Ninette volvio a dirigir su atencion sobre Law, girandose cada segundo para comprobar la situacion que se desarrollaba en la clase. -Esperame, pero no vayas a la puerta, mejor.- Le susurro la muchacha, dedicando sobre él una mirada urgente como si aquello fuera una importante mision. -En una hora salgo. Esperame aqui... ¡Ah!- Ninette dejo escapar un gritito en cuanto comprobo que la maestra, furiosa ante su descaro y entretenimiento, se acercaba con paso de sargento hacia la ventana. -Maldita sea... Escondete.- Le susurro a Law, haciendo que este se sintiera del todo confuso.

-¿Que?- No entendia a Ninette ni que diablos pasaba con ella.

-Que te escondas, no pueden verte... - Pero él se noto incluso molesto, consiguiendo que la chiquilla se pusiera aun mas nerviosa y le dedicara una miradita suplicante. -... por favor.- Vale, asi si, se dijo Law.

Contrastando con la actitud nerviosa y cada vez mas apurada de Ninette, el joven Law deshizo su postura con movimientos perezosos, girandose sobre aquella piedra nevada que tenia como asiento acostumbrado. Como los gatos, se deslizo con facilidad hacia abajo por la parte trasera de la roca, desapareciendo oculto tras ella y adivinando Ninette que se habia dejado caer sentado al otro lado.

-¿Se puede saber con quien habla, Bogdánov?- La voz de la maestra estirada y estricta justo a su espalda hizo que la muchacha diera un respingo que, si se hubiera tratado de alquien menos agil, la hubiera hecho caer de bruces al suelo de madera vieja. Con nerviosismo total y temor hacia aquella mujer mayor, pero delgadisima y en buena forma, la joven giro la cabeza, topandose con los ojos achinados y severos de su maestra de baile.

-Uy... - Haciendo gala de sus malas dotes de interpretacion, Ninette se llevo una mano pequeña a la boca con actitud falsa de sorpresa, aun encaramada a las barras de ejercicios y pegada a la ventana abierta. -¿Hablar? No estoy hablando con nadie, señora, solo estaba... - Bien, ¿Que podria estar haciendo? Guardando un silencio delator que duro un par de segundos, la joven de los Bogdánov penso freneticamente algo que decir. Mientras, la profesora permanecia pegada a ella sobre el suelo viejo, cruzada de brazos con pose y expresion autoritaria. Se notaba molesta, adivino Ninette. - ... mirando la nieve.- Era ridiculo, pero Ninette preferia eso a confesar.

-Ya... Haga el favor de regresar a la clase.- Ordeno la maestra con su voz severa, no haciendole falta gritar para conseguir el efecto deseado. Con obediencia la muchacha Ninette asintio no queriendo buscarse mas problemas, bajando de las barras de madera y alejandose de la ventana con movimientos rapidos de bailarina entrenada. -Incluso las de primer año se comportan mejor que ustedes, que son las mayores... - Cuchicheo entre dientes la señora lo sufcientemente alto como para que todas lo oyeran, ocupando Ninette su puesto anterior mientras todas sus compañeras permanecian atentas y curiosas a su persona. Preocupada, la muchacha se giro sobre sus pies, comprobando con el corazon en la garganta y los nervios a flor de piel como la maestra aprovechaba su altura considerable para asomarse a traves de la ventana abierta.

Por favor, que él hubiera sido leal y la hubiera hecho caso, suplico Ninette para si misma, mordiendose los labios y dirigiendo miraditas fugaces hacia la ventana.

Finalmente y sabiendo que ahi habia habido alguien apenas unos momentos atras, la maestra se dio por vencida, cerrando la ventana y regresando hacia sus alumnas con claras intenciones de continuar su clase.

Ninette respiro tranquila y continuo los ejercicios, no pudiendo evitar que su dispersa capacidad de concentracion se dirigiera hacia otra persona.

* * *

-Bueno, a mi me encanta... - Dijo la joven bonita mientras luchaba distraidamente con su cabello, que se habia deshecho el recogido rapido que solia hacerse antes de practicar. -Pero tiene su sacrificio ¿Sabes? Aun asi, me encanta. Es lo que mas me gusta en el mundo.- Se dio por vencida con el aspecto de su pelo largo en cuanto creyo que andaba bajo control, regresando a la batalla una vez que, de nuevo, volvio a rebelarse y a molestarle frente a la cara. Silencioso y tratando de seguir el significado de sus muchas palabras, el joven Law le dedico una mirada rapida acostumbrada de cortesia, queriendo hacer saber que andaba pendiente. -Desde pequeña me gusta, siempre he querido ser bailarina y actuar en teatros... en teatros enormes... ¡Ay, como me gustaria ser la bailarina principal de un ballet en un gran teatro!- Exclamo la muchacha con voz de ensoñacion total, moviendose todo el rato debido a su caracter nervioso. Caminando de noche por el sendero menos vivo del pueblo pequeño, Law y Ninette andaban a paso tranquilo y de paseo, dirigiendose a casa de ella pero dando un buen rodeo para andar ocultos de miradas curiosas. -Sin embargo, como ya te he dicho, tiene su sacrificio. Es muy duro.- Dijo con su voz cantarina, mostrandole una expresion convencida y graciosa mientras volvia a tratar de domesticar su cabello. Debia ser que mas de una vez habian menospreciado su labor y vocacion soñada, porque ella rapidamente se dispuso a defender la dificultad y dureza del baile. -Lo peor son las puntas... recuerdo que estaba muy asustada porque, como me desarrolle algo tarde, la mayoria de mis compañeras ya habian empezado a practicar con las puntas y ¡Era horrible! Estaban todo el dia llorando y quejandose del dolor ¡Que miedo! Y yo ahi, sabiendo que tendria que utilizarlas si no aquel mismo año, al siguiente o, como mucho, al siguiente... - A Law todo le sonaba a chino, limitandose a asentir callado mientras la escoltaba de camino. Debio ser que la muchacha recapacito y recordo que el joven que la acompañaba era un hombre de ciencia, mirandole curiosa y callandose durante un instante. -¿Sabes lo que son las puntas?- Cuestiono, haciendo que él tambien la mirara desde su posicion mas alta. Ahora que la tenia pegada a él, junto a su costado, Law se habia dado cuenta de que Ninette era realmente pequeña. Cierto que él no era un hombre bajo, pero tampoco tan espigado como para que la coronilla de la muchacha no consiguiera llegarle a los hombros. Le hizo gracia, pero decidio guardarselo para si.

-No.- Respondio el joven negativamente a la pregunta, teniendo las manos ocultas en los bolsillos de su abrigo por costumbre y querer evitar el frio.

-Pues mira... - Ninette no era timida, precisamente, continuando su conversacion sin dudarlo. Pasado un tiempo juntos con su chachara y animosidad bonita, parte del nerviosismo inicial y la sensacion incomoda de Law se habia desvanecido, logrando relajarse un tanto y poder tenerla cerca sin sentirse tan sumamente mal. Lo unico que no habia cambiado era la sensacion de descontrol y un poco de miedo. - ... son unas zapatillas que tienen en la punta un refuerzo de gomaespuma, o silicona o algo de eso. Es para que puedas ponerte de puntillas... - Y ella se puso de puntillas un instante con una sonrisa y actitud divertida, dejandose caer de nuevo sobre el camino libre de nieve. Piso con los pies completos y dio una vuelta sobre si misma a modo de juego, girando una vez graciosa y siempre elegante a pesar de la actuacion de broma. - ... y asi parece que estas volando sobre el suelo ¿No es bonito?- Con miradita brillante, ella clavo sus ojos oscuros y negros sobre los de Law, consiguiendo que este se sintiera en la obligacion de asentir a sus palabras. Satisfecha, la muchachita sonrio con aquella expresion entre tierna y picara, causando con la pirueta que su cabello se volviera salvaje de nuevo. -Es precioso y queda aun mejor... pero ¡Es horrible! Como te decia, cuando mis compañeras empezaron a usarlas no hacian mas que quejarse y llorar, que tenian los pies llenos de heridas, rozaduras y dolores en las articulaciones... - Law atendio algo mas interesado a aquella parte, pensando en las consecuencias que podia tener el ballet y las llamadas "puntas" para la salud. Esta parte era mas digna de atencion. Al fin y al cabo, era un medico. -¡A muchas hasta se les rompieron los deditos, a las pobres! ¡Que horror! ¡Que miedo!- Exclamo la muchachita con total sentimiento, intentando de nuvo domesticar su cabello en un recogido sencillo. -Cuando comence a usarlas lo pase igual de mal. Es doloroso, muy doloroso, pero tuve suerte y mis deditos no se rompieron... ¡Aunque a dia de hoy, a veces todavia duele y se llenan de heridas! Uff... tienes que estar muy acostumbrada.- Law volvio a asentir, pensando en que estado catastrofico debia tener Ninette sus pies al igual que el resto de sus compañeras. Estaban locas. -Tambien te exigen estar delgada y, si puedes, pues delgadisima. Yo tengo suerte en eso porque soy pequeña siempre. Como y soy pequeña, ando y soy pequeña, bailo y soy pequeña.- Ninette rio con sus carcajaditas de campanillas, abriendo un tanto los brazos bajo su abrigo abierto deportivo, que le estaba gigantesco, para admirarse a si misma. -Para el ballet es perfecto, excepto por la altura. Sin embargo, es un defecto menor. Tengo compañeras que lo han pasado realmente mal y han tenido muchos problemas... cuando empiezas a desarrollarte, como salgas de complexion grande o voluptuosa, estas perdida si quieres llegar a lo mas alto.- La muchachita suspiro, recordando algo culpable y dolida por lo sencillo que resultaba para ella como algunas de sus compañeras habian tenido problemas con su alimentacion. -¿Sabes? Tu podrias ser un buen bailarin.- Le dijo de pronto, clavando unos ojos oscuros y convencidos sobre su rostro un tanto distraido por tanta charla. No le molestaba en absoluto, pero de ahi a pretender que escuchara cada palabra, habia un trecho muy grande.

-Creo que no.- Contesto el joven Law al ver que ella pretendia obtener algun tipo de respuesta, saliendole aquella expresion sonriente y vaga que causaba, extrañamente, una reaccion diferente sobre ella. Una vez desaparecio la sonrisa, Ninette se recupero y continuo.

-Tienes cuerpo de bailarin.- Pero ella seguia en las suyas, caminando dicharachera y distinguida sin quererlo junto a él de camino a su casa. -Alto, delgado, brazos largos y piernas largas. Cuerpo de bailarin.- Law no sabia bailar, pero no tenia porque decirselo. Tenia oido para la musica y los ritmos y se le daba bien tocar instrumentos, pero no cantar o bailar. Para lo primero, no tenia voz correcta ni sabia entonar y, para lo segundo, simplemente parecia perder toda la coordinacion y reflejos que mantenia cuando practicaba con el bokken u operaba en cirugia. Sin embargo, el baile y el canto le eran indiferentes y la musica en general era para él una simple aficion de entretenimiento. -La verdad es que me alegro de tener esta complexion, pero por la danza. Ciertamente, si no fuera por el baile ¡Estaria acomplejadisima!- Ante aquella confesion el joven Law la miro levemente confuso, no entendiendo porque alguien como Ninette deberia acomplejarse por su aspecto fisico. Quiza fuera desde sus ojos, pero era tan preciosa que no tendria sentido querer ser de otra manera. Parecia una muñeca, tan chiquita y flaca, con los musculos largos y flexibles y la cara bonita. -A veces lo pienso, y me acuerdo de mis compañeras. Cuando todas comenzaban a ser unas mujercitas yo me quedaba atras, chiquita y menuda.- Ninette estaba bien. Era flaca, cierto, y bajita y pequeña, pero bonita y graciosa. Su cuerpo era elegante y las formas no estaban nada mal, se dijo Law, no pudiendo evitar que sus ojos se pasearan discretamente por sus curvas suaves de mujer joven. Ninette estaba bien. -De todas formas, a veces me gustaria ser un poco mas... - No sabia como decirlo exactamente, mordiendose el labio inferior para dedicarse otra mirada de revision a si misma. -No se, mas mujer... tener un pecho generoso y unas caderas poderosas, de esas que se mueven con gracia de aqui para alla.- Todo el mundo quiere lo que no tiene.

Perdido en aquella revision visual, los ojos de Law no pudieron evitar posicionarse sobre su escote tras escuchar aquellas palabras, analizando de reojo sus formas y volumenes. Bueno, eran pequeñas, es cierto, pero toda ella era chiquita, asi que estaban bien, tambien. Su pecho no era llamativo ni espectacular, pero si bonito, con formas redondeadas y colocado donde debia estar. Ademas, Law siempre fue mas de caras bonitas que de cuerpos esculturales. Estaban bien y seguro que eran suaves y calidos, agradables.

Entonces Law se dio cuenta de que ella le estaba contemplando atentamente, descubriendole mirando interesado lo que no debia y perdido en la revision. Por puro instinto el joven Trafalgar giro la cabeza velozmente, clavando sus ojos grises sobre el camino que bordeaba el pueblo sin internarse en él mientras continuaba silencioso.

Ella dejo escapar una risita graciosa y cantarina.

-No me molesta.- Le dijo, mirandose un instante a si misma por la zona que Law habia revisado atentamente segundos antes. -¿Te gustan?- A pesar de la pregunta, el tono inocente y sincero de ella le indico que iba en serio y que la cuestion era real. Seria de pronto con expresion dubitativa, Ninette dejo de mirarse a si misma para clavar sus ojos almendrados y negros sobre los grises de él, esperando impaciente y esperanzada una respuesta.

Ninette era una chica extraña.

-Si.- Law no necesitaba mentir, apartando la mirada rapidamente en cuanto su intensidad brillante le admiro demasiado.

-Eso es bueno.- Ella parecio feliz por semejante vanalidad pero que debia hacersele importante, sonriendo satisfecha consigo misma. Su cabello volvio a rebelarse y a caer sobre la frente en mechones largos y laceos. -A mi me gustan tus ojos... - Nadie la habia preguntado, pero a Ninette esas cosas le daban igual. Como si decir cosa semejante fuera algo comun que no merece vergüenza o discrecion, la muchacha guapa continuo luchando contra su pelo. -Pero no me gustan tus ojeras, eso no me gusta.- Law no sabia como reaccionar o actuar al respecto, limitandose a mirarla entre curioso y perdido. Era una persona muy particular esta Ninette. Si Law hubiera sido otro tipo no se hubiera percatado pero, gran observador y descubridor como era, noto facilmente que ella andaba callandose algo mas, masticandolo en su mente y estando a punto de soltarlo. Sin embargo, cambio de opinion bruscamente, decidida a continuar su chachara. -Sin embargo da igual, porque todo el mundo tiene defectos y, si todo en ti fuera perfecto, serias muy aburrido. Imaginatelo, seria aburridisimo. La gracia esta en que alguien te agrade por las cosas admirables que tiene y las no tan admirables. Si solo nos agradara la gente por las virtudes, entonces nunca habria relaciones ni amistades verdaderas o especiales, porque la gente querria solo lo bueno y agradable. Nadie querria a nadie por como es, sin mas, porque hace esto bien y esto mal, o porque tiene algo muy malo, pero lo compensa con esto otro que es tan bueno... No se si me entiendes.- La muchacha se dio cuenta de que andaba perdiendose por su cabeza y yendose por las ramas, dedicandole una miradita bonita de disculpa. -Perdona, estoy desvariando ¿Verdad? Hablo demasiado.-

-Si, demasiado.- Dijo Law, que comenzaba a sentirse comodo y suelto en su ruidosa presencia. La chiquilla adopto una expresion de sonrisa ligeramente amarga, bajando la cabeza despues y mordiendose los labios incomoda.

-¿Y te molesta?- Como él no lo solucionaba, Ninette sintio la imperiosa necesidad de preguntar, tragando saliva nerviosa a la espera de la respuesta que podia ser tanto positiva como negativa.

-No, creo que no me molesta.- Respondio Law con su voz profunda y porte despreocupado, consiguiendo que ella le dedicara una miradita desconcertada por semejantes palabras. -Normalmente, me estorba la gente que habla demasiado. Hablais, y hablais, y hablais y decis dos palabras que merezcan la pena escuchar de trescientas innecesarias... Pero extrañamente no me estas molestando.- Y era cierto, se dijo Law con curiosidad, pensando que aquel dilema era digno de estudio. La charlataneria de Ninette no le molestaba, solo lo acompañaba como un murmullito cantarin cuando no le apetecia prestar atencion.

Ella se quedo muda por primera vez desde que la "recogio" junto al conservatorio de danza, deteniendo repentinamente su caminata para quedarse plantada en medio del camino pensativa y confusa. Al ver que Ninette habia dejado de pasear, el joven Law tambien se detuvo un par de pasos por delante, girandose un tanto para asi mirarla y ver su reaccion.

-Eres un tipo... directo.- Hablo la muchachita por fin con su expresion confusa, teniendo que haberse pensado la ultima palabra al no encontrar definicion correcta.

-Seguramente.- Law se encogio de hombros, temiendo por dentro el haberla molestado y conseguir que todo lo avanzado se deshiciera. Era orgulloso, demasiado, y no se sentia arrepentido de haber dicho la verdad, pero si temeroso de su reaccion.

Ahora que lo pensaba, era la primera vez que se sentia temeroso de la reaccion de alguien por su causa, exceptuando los tiempos en compañia de su madre.

Era extraño, todo se volvia muy extraño junto a Ninette.

Finalmente, la muchachita se recompuso y le sonrio aun parada en medio del camino, sacandolo de sus pensamientos y haciendole regresar a la tierra de nuevo.

-Y es la primera vez que te escucho hablar tanto.- No hubo reaccion ni momento desagradable, notando el joven Law una gran tranquilidad en cuanto vio que ella recorria la distancia que los separaba y se posicionaba de nuevo a su costado, instandole a seguir el paseo.

Continuaron caminando en un silencio que, Law sabia ya, no duraria mucho gracias a la joven Ninette, acercandose cada vez mas a su destino. La muchacha habia estado distraida en sus propios pensamientos, tensandose un segundo en cuanto admiro el horizonte y observo por donde debian encontrarse ahora mismo en su camino. Repentinamente, la muchachita se estremecio un tanto, abrazandose a si misma un momento vestida con su abrigo deportivo enorme y su cabello rebelde.

-Empieza a hacer mas frio.- Dijo con voz cantarina, dedicandole una sonrisilla rapida de muchacha traviesa. -¿No tienes frio?- Con duda falsa cuestiono, esperando la respuesta de él.

-No.- Admitio el joven Law, que estaban acostumbrados al tiempo frio e iban mas que preparados para soportarlo como buenos habitantes de la zona mas gelida del North Blue.

-Pero yo tengo frio.- Caprichosa, la joven adopto un tonito quejicoso y algo suplicante, reduciendo un tanto la velocidad de su caminata ya lenta de por si. -Es por el aire, que me muerde las mejillas y se contagia a todo el cuerpo.- Law se limito a mirarla, atendiendo curioso a que ella se explicara mejor. -¿Que puede hacerse?-

-No lo se.- Se encogio de hombros, pensando largamente en que decir despues en cuanto los ojos negros de ella parecieron querer pedir algo indirectamente. -Abrigarse mas, quiza.-

-Uy... ya es demasiado tarde para esa solucion.- Dijo ella, fingiendo preocupacion y que pensaba sobre el problema supuesto. -Yo creo que deberiamos ir mas despacio. Si aminoramos la marcha, el aire se reducira y no tendre tanto frio.- Entonces la muchacha hizo lo acorde con sus palabras, reduciendo la velocidad y consiguiendo que el joven la imitara divertido por dentro. Curiosa era, desde luego. -Ademas, no podemos llegar tan a prisa y sin cuidado. Si mis padres te ven conmigo... - Pero rapido se callo, no queriendo sacar en semejante momento aquel tema desagradable e incomodo. Ademas, la hacia sentir culpable y estupida, inconsciente, como su misma madre habia dicho, llevando la muchacha tambien las manos a sus bolsillos mientras miraba falsamente distraida al paisaje nevado.

-¿Si tus padres me ven contigo?- Por desgracia, Law estaba cogiendo confianza y perdiendo parte de aquel nerviosismo inicial, resultando que aquello era una cuestion que siempre se le habia hecho divertida. Ella no contesto, causando que el joven decidiera insistir. Cuando Law queria algo, lo conseguia. Punto. -¿Que pasa si tus padres me ven contigo?- El tono curioso era evidentemente falso, logrando que ella adoptara una expresion rapida y enfurruñada.

-No es una buena idea. Nada mas.- Pero para su desgracia, una vez habia dado pie a una conversacion que si consideraba interesante, el joven Law no dejo las cosas pasar.

-¿Por que?- No era tonto y la respuesta era evidente. Sin embargo, siempre se le hizo divertido y curioso la situacion de la gente del pueblo respecto a él. Ademas, si tenia que ver con Ninette, le interesaba enormemente.

-Oh, vamos... - Quejumbrosa, la chiquilla chasqueo la lengua, dedicandole una mirada entre molesta y tentada a hablar. Por su parte, él se encogio de hombros, fingiendo notablemente que no sabia de que estaba hablando. -No me hagas decirte cosas desagradables, gato.-

-¿Y que es tan desagradable?- No era justo. Se suponia que ella habia sido la que hacia las preguntas durante sus dos unicos encuentros. Casi que le preferia de miron, cuando no decia palabra y parecia tenerla aquella admiracion mezclada con el miedo.

-Quiero saberlo.- Contesto simple y tranquilo, encogiendose de hombros de nuevo. -¿Es justo, acaso, que no expliques los motivos de por que debe ocultarse a aquel que te esta acompañando a casa, tratandole como un ladron o un criminal?- Muchacho manipulador.

-¡No te estoy tratando como un criminal o un ladron!- Sin embargo, tuvo que callarse un momento, recapacitando sus palabras. -No, cierto, no es justo... pero... - No dijo nada mas, enmudeciendo de pronto.

-Tu eres quien pide que me oculte de tus padres sin explicaciones.- Law continuo con aquel tono falso y chulesco del que se sabe con la razon, sintiendose un poco mejor en cuanto comprobo que tampoco habia perdido el control del todo. Quiza la gran mayoria, pero no todo el control. -No creia problematico que cualquier muchacho del pueblo te acompañara a casa de noche.-

-No te hagas el que no sabe.- Quejumbrosa como una niña caprichosa, la joven Ninette dio una patadita sobre el suelo, chasqueando la lengua al comprobar que él seguia en las mismas y con la misma actitud.

-No me has explicado nada.- Se encogio de hombros el joven, demostrandose tozudo en sus intenciones.

-¿De verdad vas a seguir con eso toda la caminata?- Ninette trato de poner su mejor mirada de cachorro abandonado, logrando tan solo que él se girara a observarla.

Entonces él sonrio como respuesta afiramtiva con aquella expresion que la hacia reaccionar tan raro, consiguiendo la sensacion incomoda de costumbre y que ella no se envalentonara a hablar hasta que desaparecio.

Finalmente, suspiro graciosamente, resignada.

-A mi madre no le gustas... - Era comprensible y Ninette lo sabia, pero no podia evitar que toda aquella aura de prohibicion por parte de sus allegados lo hiciera mas tentador. Igualmente, de una forma extraña que no podria explicar a cualquier persona coherente, se sentia siempre tranquila y segura cuando él estaba cerca. No tenia sentido y lo sabia, porque Law Trafalgar era una persona problematica que tantos incidentes peligrosos habia causado, pero cierto era que ella nunca fue blanco de ellos. El incidente con Alexander, aquel muchacho con el que salio, era caso aparte. - ... y mi padre te detesta.- Confeso la chica finalmente, pareciendo culpable y ofendida al mismo tiempo por semejante verdad. -Con mis amigas ocurre algo parecido... si se enteraran que estoy ahora mismo sola, en plena noche, caminando por el sendero que rodea el pueblo contigo tranquilamente, les daria un infarto y luego me pegarian una paliza mortal. O quiza a ti, no lo se. O a los dos.- Finalmente, se encogio de hombros con algo de resignacion mediante aquellas maneras siempre elegantes que tenia sin proponerselo, causando que él tuviera que contener una risa jocosa debido a sus palabras anteriores.

-Quiza deberias estar gritando y llorando por tu vida.- Por la seriedad de su cara y su caracter, a Ninette le costo pillar que habia hecho una broma, soltando una risita cantarina y divertida una vez lo recapacito.

-Quiza, asi no pensarian que estoy tan loca.- Respondio Ninette, afianzando la posicion de sus manos dentro de los bolsillos.

-Me siento como el lobo de los cuentos.- Y no era un sentimiento desagradable. La sensacion de causar miedo en otros siempre era divertida hasta cierto punto, al igual que la idea del haberse atrevido a acercarse tanto a ella fuera como un juego prohibido.

-¡Pobre incomprendido!- Exclamo Ninette con gracia y falsa compasion, llevandose las manos bonitas y pequeñas hacia la boca. -Pero tu no eres un lobo, si no un gato... ¿Que seria yo, entonces? ¿Un raton?-

-Desde luego que no.- Dijo él, pensando que el raton no era un animal que se ajustara a sus caracteristicas.

-Humh... veamos... - Pensativa, la muchacha se llevo los dedos hacia el menton para adoptar una expresion reflexiva, dandose por vencido ya ante la rebeldia de su cabello. -¿Un gorrion?-

-Eso encaja mas.- Cualquier pajarillo pegaba mucho mas que un tipo de roedor.

-Me gustan los gorriones. Siempre se adaptan al medio. A cualquier medio y clima que permita la vida, se acostumbran. Son tan pequeñitos que parecen fragiles y, con sus saltitos, hacen pensar que moririan al primer soplido... pero son supervivientes, en realidad.- Contenta y satisfecha, Ninette suspiro graciosa con una sonrisilla cerrada, mirando al horizonte para comprobar que ya no podia hacer mas en cuanto a alargar el viaje. -Por eso me gustan los gorriones.- Pero a Law no le quedo mas remedio que romper la magia sin anestesia ni preparatorias.

-Si sigo por este camino, acabaran viendome.- Dijo serio pero tranquilo, deteniendo su caminar y causando que ella hiciera lo mismo.

-¡Oh!- Exclamo la muchacha, saliendo finalmente del ensueño para mirarle y asentir lentamente. -Es cierto.- Finalmente, se resigno, dedicandole una sonrisilla brillante aunque algo nostalgica.

Ahora ¿Que se supone que tenian que decir?

Callado, Law permanecio en silencio, no sabiendo realmente como reaccionar al respecto ni una frase correcta de despedida. Seguia siendo todo demasiado extraño, como de mentira, al igual que Ninette. En una semana habia cumplido el deseo y secreto a voces que quiso llevar a cabo durante toda una vida, consiguiendo que se encontrara aun demasiado perdido y descolocado como para reaccionar correctamente. Que estuviera cogiendo confianza y comenzara a sentirse tranquilo no significaba que, de repente, toda la problematica se hubiera solucionado.

Pero, como era de esperar, la joven Ninette rompio el silencio, que no le gustaba en absoluto.

-¿Vendras mañana tambien a buscarme?- Cuestiono inocente y un tanto nerviosa, que una vez que la habia conocido a lo mejor se arrepentia de los años malgastados.

-Esta bien.- Respondio él, consiguiendo que ella sonriera feliz y contenta.

-Y ¿Al dia siguiente?- Pero debia ser que todavia no se encontraba del todo satisfecha, logrando que Law se notara un tanto confundido otra vez. -¿Vendras tambien al dia siguiente?-

-De acuerdo.- Para Law no era un castigo. Ninette le atraia como un iman desde la primera vez que la vio y no era agradable andar resistiendo el impulso de orbitar a su alrededor como un satelite.

Como respuesta, ella se rio un poquito, contenta y ya del todo relajada.

-Bueno... - Suspiro la muchacha, llevandose los dedos a la boca para mordisquear levemente una de sus uñas. -Hasta mañana, entonces.- Nuevamente venia aquel momento extraño en el que no sabian como despedirse exactamente, no queriendo ninguno de los dos tomarse demasiadas confianzas o bien dejar al otro con la sensacion de que no era agradable su compañia.

-Hasta mañana.- Respondio Law, pero ninguno de los dos se movio.

Finalmente, pasados unos segundos que Ninette considero demasiado largos y extraños, ella llevo una mano rapida y ligeramente nerviosa hasta la muñeca del otro, produciendo un apreton cariñoso y fugaz.

Law se tenso en el sitio.

Ninette se despidio con una mano alegre y correteo camino a su casa cercana y a la vista, dejandolo alli plantado mientras miraba como se marchaba.

Era de verdad. Ella era de verdad, en serio. Law no era esquizofrenico o tenia visiones divinas con muchachas que atendian en pastelerias y tomaban clases de danza. Le habia apretado la muñeca con los dedos, asi que era de verdad.

Todavia no estaba lo suficientemente recompuesto como para actuar tranquilo y tratarla como un ser terrestre. Era un imbecil y se sentia como tal, pero no podia evitarlo.

Avergonzado consigo mismo pero con aquella sensacion agradable que su caminata con ella le habia causado, el mas joven de los Trafalgar se salio del camino para tomar la direccion a su casa.

Ninette Bogdánov era real.

* * *

_Wola! Ya van dos historias el día de hoy!_

_La otra me está saliendo casi entera en un solo día y parte de la noche de ayer ¡Maldita sea, me ha emocionado XDXD!_

_Aquí teneis otro capitulo de esta cosa rara de historia. Law mola y promete molar más en el futuro. El problema es que no es demasiado buen tipo, pero tampoco es un malo al uso y se me hace dificil tratar de describir sus pensamientos y actos. No se me dan bien los malos retorcidos aunque en esta historia no será del todo malo, no os preocupeis que no pienso hacerle maltratador ni nada de eso._

_Tengo un problema con muchas historias en inglés (la mayoría están en inglés) sobre Law y sus relaciones ficticias con su pareja femenina correspondiente. Lo siento, pero no me gusta ese rollo de maltratador. No me gusta ni en Law ni en ninguna historia de amor porque no concivo historia de amor con algo semejante de por medio. Si bien este fic tendrá mucho que ver con el poder y la posesión, no me gusta la idea de que se haga daño a la persona que se ama a propósito. Si se ama, se ama, y se hace daño por como se es, no por que de le de igual a uno. Si le da igual, es que no ama. No se si me explico... XD Me asusta eso y no lo concivo. No sería una historia de amor. _

_Hay una diferencia muy grande entre amar de una forma dificil o perjudicial para el otro sin pretenderlo y hacer daño sin más, porque sí. No digo en ningún momento que se deba continuar una relación si no puedes más si acaso se da el primer caso, pero no es lo mismo. El que quiere cuida lo que quiere, sea posesivo sea como sea. Si no lo hace, repito, entonces es que no quiere. _

_Uys... que me pongo poética ajajajaja_

_Bueno, pequeñas y pequeños Manolitas y Manolitos (jijijijiji manoliiii XD) después de haberos metido semejante rollo me despido. _

_Os doy un besazo y os lleno de babas las mejillas junto con un abrazo aplastante pero lleno de cariño:_

_Maddy_

_(P.D: Es que es mi forma de amar! XDDDDDDD)_


	6. Una historia de amor III

Como habian acordado, Law Trafalgar fue a buscar a Ninette Bogdánov a la salida de sus clases de baile al dia siguiente.

Y al siguiente, y al siguiente, y al siguiente tambien. Hasta quince dias habia ido a buscarla para, despues, acompañarla camino a casa bajo el ambiente nevado y nocturno mientras ella charlaba y charlaba y él contestaba de vez en cuando o participaba en el momento que la conversacion se le hacia interesante.

Ninette acababa de llegar a su casa tras uno de estos paseos en compañia que, de pronto, tan necesarios se le estaban haciendo, entrando en su casa tras haber dejado al joven Law en el camino, oculto de las miradas de sus padres. Cerro la puerta tras de si consciente de que él, seguramente, se hubiera quedado esperando hasta verla desaparecer en el interior de la casita de campo, no pudiendo evitar el apoyarse en la madera y permanecer en silencio. La emocion casi infantil la recorrio de pies a cabeza como un escalofrio agradable, teniendo que ahogar un gritito de niña tonta y encandilada.

Finalmente, aplacada la tension feliz, Ninette suspiro bajo, luchando por relajarse y que nada notaran sus padres.

-¡Estoy en casa!- Grito animosa para hacerse notar, atravesando el recibidor pequeño para dirigirse a la cocina en busca de un buen bocado. Mientras caminaba, escucho a su espalda los pasos inconfundibles de su madre, como siempre, canturreando la muchacha alegre e internandose en la cocina. Una vez dentro, se fue directa hacia el frigorifico, abriendolo curiosa y comenzando a rebuscar entre los alimentos que ofrecia el electrodomestico.

-No comas ahora.- Dijo la voz de su madre a su espalda en la cocina, haciendo que se girara y detuviera su busqueda un segundo para dedicarle una mirada de saludo. -Vamos a cenar en poco tiempo.- Su madre se ajusto la bata que usaba para estar por casa mejor, pareciendo mas seria y tristona que de costumbre. Con movimientos cansados de mujer melancolica, la señora Bogdánov movio una de las sillas junto a la mesa de la cocina con un chirrido, acomodando despues su gran cuerpo sobre el asiento con pesadumbre.

Algo desconcertada y preocupada por la actitud de su madre, Ninette regreso a la nevera, continuando con su busqueda de un tentempie.

-Tengo hambre.- Contesto, acogiendo entre los dedos algo de queso.

-Luego no querras la cena.- Protesto la señora Bogdánov, cruzandose de brazos sobre la mesa y pareciendo pensativa.

-Oh, mama... sabes que eso no es cierto.- Como estaba acostumbrada a semejantes mandatos maternales, Ninette hizo caso omiso y no se mostro molesta, cerrando la puerta del frigorifico para sentarse en otra de las sillas junto a la mesa.

-Te va a quitar las ganas de comer y, luego, no querras la cena.- Pero su madre continuaba en sus trece, echandole una miradita de regaño demasiado potente como para ser solo por el queso.

-Mama, siempre estas igual. Solo los niños comen tanto como para no querer cenar... Solo quiero un tentempie.- Ignorando la orden de su madre, la joven Ninette comenzo a mordisquear el queso, saboreandolo gustosa.

-Irresponsable.- Farfullo la señora Bogdánov, consiguiendo que su hija empezara a indignarse.

-¡Mama, solo es queso!- Despues de tragar, Ninette exclamo aquello, cada vez mas harta de que la trataran como una niña pequeña. Todos se empeñaban en tratarla como una niña pequeña. -No soy una niña.- Sentencio quejumbrosa, llevandose un poco mas de aquel queso a la boca.

La señora Bogdánov abrio la boca con claras intenciones de responder a aquello, enmudeciendo prontamente para regresar a su posicion entre tristona y molesta.

-¿Donde esta papa?- Cuestiono Ninette, tratando de iniciar una conversacion con su hoy extraña madre.

-Esta cerrando la tienda y colocando los trastos.- Escueta, la señora Bogdánov permanecio con aquella actitud sombria y molesta, no permitiendole la charla animosa y dicharachera que solian tener cada noche cuando su hija llegaba tras sus clases de baile.

-Oh... claro... - Pero Ninette ya se habia esperando la respuesta porque cada dia era igual, masticando despues otro pedacito de queso. Una vez trago, su madre fue la que pregunto esta vez.

-¿Que tal las clases?- A pesar del tono falto de ganas y como conteniendo algo, la pregunta de la señora Bogdánov hizo renacer los animos de Ninette, sonriendo a su madre y renovando su ilusion del dia alegre.

-¡Ay, fantasticas, mama!- Exclamo del todo feliz, pareciendo que habia estado deseando que le hicieran esa pregunta. -Hoy ha sido un dia perfecto... - Soñadora, la joven Ninette apoyo uno de sus codos sobre la mesa, acogiendo despues su barbilla entre los dedos con gracia natural. De repente, abrio los ojos de par en par, inclinandose hacia su decaida progenitora con total emocion. -Y ¿A que no sabes que me ha pasado hoy?- Cuestiono con adivinanza, logrando que por primera vez su madre se mostrara interesada.

-¿Que?- Cuestiono, tensandose sobre el asiento atenta hacia su hija.

-Mira, hoy hemos practicado parte de "El Cascanueces"... Sabes cual es ¿verdad?- Ante el nerviosismo de su hija y sus palabras rapidas y emocionadas, la señora Bogdánov asintio, comenzando a perder parte del interes y a decaer de nuevo con seriedad. -Pues bueno, todas desconociamos el porque de semejante empeño pero, como nos hacia mucha, mucha ilusion, aceptamos encantadas cuando la profesora nos lo dijo y comenzamos a planear con ella los papeles... - A pesar de que su madre no mostraba la actitud animosa y charlataneria que solia tener, Ninette continuo, deseosa de contar lo que habia ocurrido aquella tarde. Ademas, en cuanto lo escuchara, se dijo la muchacha, no se lo podria ni creer. -Todas querian ser Clara, evidentemente, porque es la protagonista del ballet junto con el Principe Cascanueces, pero nadie queria hacer de chico... casi nos pegamos entre nosotras y todo ¡Te lo juro!- Conteniendo la ilusion mala e inquietamente para darle mayor emocion al momento, Ninette se llevo a la boca otro trozo de queso, masticandolo y tragandolo rapidamente. -Pero ¿A que no sabes que paso? ¡La maestra me escogio a mi! ¡Mama, he sido Clara en "El Cascanueces"! Ha sido fantastico, que ballet tan precioso, mama... ¡Y eso que solo era una parte! Bailarlo entero debe ser una maravilla... me he sentido como una pricesa.-

-Eres una princesa.- Por fin, su madre hablo, soltando aquellas palabras de manera decaida y sin ganas a pesar del cumplido acostumbrado.

-Oh, gracias... - Dijo Ninette con verdadera gratitud, deseosa de continuar su chachara y dispuesta a ello. -Pero eso no es todo, mama... Cuando ha terminado la clase, la maestra me ha dicho que esperara un momento, que queria hablar conmigo despues... ¿A que no sabes que es lo que me ha dicho?- En espera tensa y nerviosa, inquieta sobre el asiento, Ninette aguardo que su madre digera algo para que participara, limitandose la mujer a encogerse de hombros como respuesta negativa a su pregunta. -Me ha dicho que a finales de esta semana seran las pruebas para el Teatro Merveille, que van a representar "El Cascanueces" y que la compañia esta abierta a nuevos talentos... que buscan bailarinas... - Y Ninette ya no pudo contener mas la emocion. -¡Y me ha dicho que piensa llevarme, que ella lo paga y que va a presentarme!- Exclamo la muchacha, presa de una ilusion inmensa al ver que, por fin, el sueño de su vida y todos sus esfuerzos comenzaban a dar fruto. Tantas clases, tantas practicas, tantas emociones pero a la vez tantos lloros y dolor, decepciones y peleas entre amigas por lo competitivo de la danza, tenian un significado. Ella no lo hacia por simple aficion: queria dedicar su vida al ballet. -¡Mama! ¡El teatro Merveille! ¡El mas grande y famoso de todo el North Blue!- Pero al ver que su madre apenas se mostraba emocionada, Ninette abrio sus manos como signo de grandeza, renovando fuerzas para ampliar una sonrisa que habia vacilado.

-Que bueno.- Dijo la señora Bogdánov sin muchas ganas, pareciendo que no andaba escuchandola demasiado.

-¡La maestra me ha dicho que soy buena, muy buena! ¡Incluso ella va a pagarme los gastos y el viaje, e ira conmigo!- Su madre comenzo a despertar, elevandose un tanto sobre la silla para adoptar una actitud mas atenta.

-¿Te vas?- No, definitivamente no habia estado pendiente de su noticia.

-¡Acabo de decirtelo!- Pero nada podria ahogar la ilusion y felicidad de Ninette en aquel momento, dispuesta a explicarlo otra vez resumidamente. -¡La maestra me va a llevar a las pruebas para escoger bailarinas del teatro Merveille!-

-¡Oh!- Exclamo su madre, sonriendo un poquito por fin. -Eso es maravilloso.-

-Si, ¿Verdad?- El sueño de su vida. Por fin podria encaminar sus dias y dedicarse a lo que queria de verdad. -¡Y la maestra ha dicho que soy muy buena! ¡Que seguro me cogeran! ¡No tiene dudas de ello y yo tampoco!- Exclamo Ninette, devorando lo que quedaba de queso de un bocado.

-Seguro que si, princesa.- Asintio su madre, esperando a que su hija continuara.

-De verdad, se que me cogeran... ya sabes, soy un poco bruja.- Dijo la muchacha con secretismo divertido, inclinandose sobre la mesa un segundo para aumentar la sensacion de confidencia. -En serio, solo necesitaba la oportunidad... no puedo explicartelo, pero se que, en cuanto me den la oportunidad, me escogeran y sere grande... me hare la mejor bailarina de nuestro momento y, cuando me haga mayor, sere profesora de danza, como la maestra, que tambien fue muy importante en su juventud... y las niñas veran mis fotos y mis pasos y querran dedicarse al baile, como yo de pequeña ¡Oh, mama, mi esfuerzo dara sus frutos!-

-Si... siempre te ha gustado jugar a esas cosas.- Suspiro su madre, admirando extrañamente nostalgica a su pequeña hija.

-Pero ya no sera un juego, mama.- La sonrisa de Ninette se amplio y sus ojos brillaron ante el futuro que ella veia para si misma, dedicando una miradita perdida a la lejania con ensueño. -Se que saldra bien en cuanto me vean. Te lo digo de verdad... ademas el otro dia me eche las cartas... - Asi era Ninette, creyente de todo cuanto no tuviera explicacion logica.

-¿Y que te dijeron?- Interesada un tanto, su madre se inclino sobre la mesa. Por suerte o desgracia, la atencion hacia el esoterismo era cosa familiar de madre e hija.

-¡Que me encaminaba hacia un cambio en mi vida! ¡Algo inminente que cambiaria mi vida! ¡Tiene que ser esto! ¡Estoy segura de que es esto!- Ninette no cabia en si de felicidad y emocion, planeando ya mil cosas que hacer y llevarse para su viaje por el North Blue, camino de la isla donde se encontraba el famoso y admirado Merveille. -Gracias, mama, por pagarme las clases de baile todos estos años.-

-A todas las niñas le gustan esas cosas.- Dijo su madre como respuesta, no pareciendo comprender del todo la magnitud de la situacion. Seguramente, necesitaba tiempo para recapacitarlo y entender bien que su hija se marcharia a cumplir el sueño de su vida en pocos dias. Seria un viaje corto, pero Ninette nunca habia salido de su isla natal antes. -Ademas, es un entretenimiento bonito y refinado para las chicas como tu.-

-Pero, mama, no es un simple entretenimiento.- Ninette luchaba por contagiar el animo, no siendo capaz de indignarse facilmente debido al dia redondo que habia tenido. -Es mi vida, mi vida entera.- Suspiro Ninette con ensueño, cerrando los ojos un segundo para disfrutar mejor de la sensacion magnifica.

-Ay, nena... tu no sabes lo que es la vida.- Pero su madre no parecia dispuesta a dejarla tal y como estaba. Ninette abrio la boca queriendo protestar, pero no tuvo tiempo. -De todas formas, tampoco te hace falta, muñequita.- Aliviada de pronto, la señora Bogdánov le dedico a su niña una mirada tierna y compasiva, no burlandose en absoluto. Estaba siendo del todo sincera. -Eres muy bonita, joven y dulce. Dentro de poco encontraras un buen hombre que se encargue de ti.- Abriendo los ojos como platos un segundo, Ninette escucho entre incredula y ofendida. Siempre estaban igual. -Mientras tanto, me tienes a mi para guiarte, nena.-

-¡Mama!- Exclamo la muchacha indignada, inclinandose hacia atras un tanto en la silla. -No necesito que se encarguen de mi. Es cierto que aun me falta un poco para madurar al completo ¡Soy joven!, pero en pocos años y con esta oportunidad yo... - Pero fue interrumpida por una madre enternecida y suspirante.

-Ninette, si se tratara de otra muchacha y persona, estaria completamente de acuerdo contigo.- La señora Bogdánov parecia hasta compasiva, sintiendo ternura por lo que ella consideraba un avecilla extraviada que no podria nunca encontrar el camino sola. -Pero tu no eres de esa clase de mujer... Cuidarse solo uno mismo es una cosa muy dura, nena, muy dura y dificil... pero no te preocupes, eres maravillosa y encantadora y cualquiera querria cuidar de ti.- Ante la expresion de su hija, la señora Bogdánov se adelanto, tratando de mejorar la situacion. Ella siempre habia estado segura de eso. Su hija no podia hacerse cargo sola de si misma ni de nada que tuviera demasiadas complicaciones. No es que dudara de sus capacidades intelectuales, en absoluto pero, simplemente, Ninette no servia para la independencia. -Si te casas y tu marido es similar a ti, siempre tendras a tu suegra. Cualquier suegra te adoraria, princesa, eres el sueño de toda madre.- Suspiro la señora Bogdánov, mirando nostalgica y sonriente a su pequeña e indignada, a la par que incredula, hija. -Aun me acuerdo de cuando eras pequeñita... ¡Eras tan preciosa, tan, tan preciosa! Parecias de mentira, una de esas niñas de las fotos que anuncian ropa. Recuerdo lo que me gustaba comprarte vestiditos y probarte peinados en tu melena azabache... Tan preciosa... todas las vecinas se morian de envidia cuando veian a mi niña. El sueño de toda madre, eso eras, nena.-

-Mama... - No sabia si ponerse a llorar, a gritar o decidirse por ignorar todas aquellas cosas y la indignacion que sentia para seguir cantarina y feliz como siempre, limitandose a tragar saliva temblorosamente y continuar. -Ya no soy una niña pequeña.-

-No, ya no... en una parte.- Pero su madre estaba convencida de lo que decia. -Pero en otra grande sigues siendolo. Siempre seras una niña eterna. Es perfecto, princesa, a todo el mundo le gusta alguien cuyo caracter no se haya agriado por la lucha y las dificultades... cualquiera te envidiaria. Te cuidaran toda la vida, te mimaran y tu nunca tendras que vivir calamidades ¡Estoy segura de ello, niña!- Para su madre debia ser un futuro brillante, de verdad que si. Ninette no sabia que era peor. Preferia incluso que se estuviera burlando de ella en lugar de andar tratando de animarla y hacerla sentir feliz. -No te veras ajada por los achaques, como todos los demas, y el tiempo solo dejara sobre ti el paso de los años en forma de arrugas elegantes y bien puestas, nunca cansadas o de haber llorado mucho... solo de haber reido. Que suerte tiene mi niña Ninette... como una princesa de verdad.- Temblorosa y no sabiendo ya que creerse, Ninette acerto finalmente a hablar.

-El baile ha sido para mi un esfuerzo constante, he llorado por él, he luchado... mi vida... - Pero su madre la interrumpio abruptamente.

-Hablando de las clases... - De repente, la señora Bogdánov volvio a notarse del todo interesada, estirando la espalda sobre su silla con fingida curiosidad. -¿No estas llegando un poco mas tarde, ultimamente?- Era la pregunta que menos queria responder Ninette en este momento.

-¿Ah, si?- No era buena mentirosa, mucho menos en semejante situacion, que se encontraba confusa, perdida y no sabiendo en que o quien creer. En si misma, en su madre, en sus amigas, en su maestra, en el joven Law... ¿Ahora, que hacia? ¿Que tenia como apoyo? ¿Quienes tenian razon?

-Si... llegas mas tarde... ¿Has encontrado algun entretenimiento interesante, quiza?- Pero Ninette conocia a su madre perfectamente, comenzando a ponerse realmente nerviosa y apurada.

-¡Uy, pero que cosas tienes, mama!- Exclamo la muchacha con tono cantarin y risita de campanillas, observando con urgencia como la señora Bogdánov se volvia de nuevo decaida y molesta. Ninette rezo para que no fuera lo que estaba pensando aquello que tenia a su madre tan extraña esa noche. -Sera que me entretengo con mis amigas y ni de la hora me entero.-

-¿Lo ves?- Su madre suspiro resignada. -Una niña.- Ninette enmudecio y se mostro seria, mordiendose el labio inferior con incomodidad en cuanto supo que, definitivamente, su madre la habia descubierto. -Una niña inconsciente que nunca sabra cuidar de si misma. Tu no aprendes.- Parecia molesta, pero a la vez condescendiente, llevandose la mujer mayor una mano al rostro regordete para cubrirlo levemente desesperada.

-Mama... - De nuevo, Ninette fue interrumpida ¡Maldita sea! Esto le pasaba, de verdad, por descuidada e inconsciente pero no en el sentido que lo decia su madre, si no en que deberia haberse andado con mayor sigilo y menos descaro.

-No aprendes y te vas con el lobo... - Entonces la señora Bogdánov dejo salir parte de su molestia, golpeando con la palma de su mano la mesa. - ... y, encima, dejas que te acompañe a casa por el camino mas solitario.-

-Mama... - Nada, Ninette no podia hablar todavia.

-Nena, lo achaco a la curiosidad de la juventud y a la tentacion de lo que no te dejan hacer... - Su madre no era una persona feroz o poco reflexiva, tratando siempre la mujer de ser lo mas comprensiva que pudiera. Sin embargo, definitivamente no era feliz al respecto. No era nada feliz. Estaba preocupada, enfadada, triste y decepcionada, como si Ninette les hubiera traicionado en parte. - ... pero, te lo advierto, si el lobo te muerde, yo no respondo.- Su madre callo en espera de excusas o respuestas, logrando solo que su hija, incredula y nerviosa, titubeara unas palabras temblorosas.

-¿C-como te has enterado?- No era la pregunta mas indicada y Ninette no tendria salvacion posible, sabiendose descubierta y sin modo de fuga. Lo sabia, su madre lo tenia muy claro y no podria continuar engañandola. Ademas, no se le daba bien.

-¡Por Dios, nena!- Mirando al cielo y elevando sus manos con cataclismo, la señora Bogdánov exclamo aquellas palabras, chasqueando despues la lengua para volver a su posicion original. -Aqui la gente se entera de todo y rapido la noticia llegaria a mis oidos... ¿Que pensabas? ¿Que por que ni tu padre ni yo le vieramos tus compañeras de clase serian ciegas, o la maestra, o los vecinos, acaso? En un pueblo como el nuestro, no solo las paredes tienen oidos, si no tambien los arboles, la nieve e incluso las piedras.- Ninette se quedo muda, cosa muy dificil de conseguir en ella, pendiente de las palabras de su madre mientras se sentia entre avergonzada y asustada. -Pero no te preocupes... los hombres chismorrean poco y se interesan menos por las idas y venidas de los hijos del vecino, asi que tu padre no lo sabe.- Un gran alivio momentaneo recorrio el cuerpo de Ninette, tensandose nuevamente en cuanto recordo de que estaba hablando su madre exactamente y que posibles consecuencias tendria. -Igualmente, las niñas, que seguramente ahi comenzo el rumor, confiesan mas a sus madres que a sus padres. No, tu padre no se ha enterado y yo no se lo pienso decir, pero... - Tensa, Ninette observo como su madre suspiraba largamente, dispuesta en cuanto termino a continuar hablando. -Si pretendes seguir con... con esa cosa que tengais... - Pero en cuanto Ninette abrio la boca, su madre nego con la cabeza rapidamente. -¡No, no quiero saberlo! Si continuas asi, se enterara tarde o temprano.-

-Mama, no hay nada, de verdad. Solo me acompaña a casa.- En su defensa, Ninette elevo las manos pequeñas como barrera para afianzar la posicion negativa, consiguiendo una miradita esceptica de su madre. -De verdad que solo me acompaña de noche. Nunca me ha puesto una mano encima ni ha hecho nada que me haga daño.- Y es que, ahora que andaba con él tan a menudo, no entendia el porque de semejante apuro por parte de sus seres queridos. Quiza con los demas hubieran ocurrido cosas desagradables, pero con Ninette todo habia marchado tranquilo y de forma segura. De verdad que trataba de colocarse en su posicion pero, despues de estas dos semanas, no podia. No tanto como antes.

-¡Hasta que le entre hambre!- Grito su madre un tanto, dando otro golpe sobre la mesa con la palma de la mano. -¡Entonces, te mordera! Y la mordida del lobo es la que mas duele, nena.- De nuevo, la señora Bogdánov se llevo los dedos hacia el rostro con leve desespero, mirando a su hija de reojo con expresion angustiada. -Estoy preocupada por ti.-

Dispuesta a replicar y tranquilizar a su madre, o bien decir algo que saliera en su defensa y salvacion, Ninette abrio la boca, inclinandose hacia delante con claras intenciones de dirigirse hacia su madre.

Sin embargo, el sonido de la llave internandose en la puerta de la entrada les llego hasta la cocina gracias a las humildes dimensiones de la casa, causando que la señora Bogdánov elevara un dedo indicador de silencio, en espera de cerciorarse.

-Sshh... - La chisto apurada a la muchacha, haciendo que ambas miraran ahora hacia la salida de la cocina. -Es tu padre.- Dijo, comenzando a levantarse de la mesa para recibirlo y hacer como si nada pasara. -Ni una palabra de esto. No se te ocurra decirle ni una palabra. Le darias un disgusto letal.-

-¡Ya estoy en casa!- La voz de su padre dandose la bienvenida felizmente les hizo dar un respingo, apurandose la señora Bogdánov y normalizando su estado de animo rapidamente.

Ninette decidio no hablar demasiado lo que quedo de noche.

* * *

-Mañana me ire de viaje.- Dijo con su voz profunda, distinguida y fria, pronunciando la primera palabra en toda la noche.

El joven no era gran partidario del exceso de carne roja, jugueteando ligeramente con el entrecot bueno que tenia sobre el plato. Desde su asiento lejano al otro lado de la mesa enorme, como si quisiera evitar la cercania con el señor Trafalgar a toda costa mientras no fuera estrictamente necesario, el joven Law Trafalgar elevo la cabeza de sobre su plato, clavando sus ojos grises sobre su padre.

Si esperaba que dijera algo en respuesta, Law no lo hizo, devolviendo su atencion a la carne.

-Seran unos dias... no demasiados.- Continuo el señor Trafalgar, pendiente de su plato a pesar de que, se suponia, le hablaba a su hijo, pero mas parecia que se dirigia al entrecot. -Tengo que atender a unos pacientes en una isla cercana.- Law se vio obligado a elevar la cabeza de nuevo, clavando su mirada gris otra vez sobre su distante padre. Bueno, él tampoco hacia soberanos esfuerzos por estrechar la comunicacion y la relacion familiar, precisamente.

Se produjo un silencio en espera clara de que el joven Trafalgar dijera algo.

-Que bien.- Ya esta, habia contestado, mirando de nuevo al plato para partir un trozo de la carne buena sin muchas ganas de comerla.

-Estoy seguro de que sabras encargarte de todo correctamente.- Aquella noche debia ser que su padre tenia ganas de hablar, cosa rara en él, consiguiendo que el joven Law dejara los cubiertos un segundo para atender ligeramente a su padre. -Portate bien, Law.- Entonces, por primera vez durante toda la cena, el señor Trafalgar elevo la mirada gris, haciendo contacto visual sobre la identica de su hijo para indicar que hablaba en serio. Una vez considero que habia pasado el tiempo suficiente, regreso a su plato. -Ah, lo olvidaba. Deberias decirle al chico nuevo de las cocinas que no deje el cafe al lado de los condimentos. No me gusta. Viene los fines de semana para ayudar con las comidas y la limpieza.- A diferencia de él, Law no tenia ganas de hablar, mucho menos con un padre que nunca le desperto simpatia.

-Lo hare.- Se limito a decir, haciendo un ademan de regresar a la comida que tuvo que detener en cuanto observo que el señor Trafalgar no se notaba dispuesto a callarse aquella noche.

-Intenta que el correo no se acumule en el buzon, sabes que me llegan muchos telegramas y mensajes... - Law asintio, no pudiendo contener una expresion de fastidio evidente. -Y estudia. Te he comprado algunos libros nuevos. Los he dejado en el despacho del ultimo piso, sobre la mesa.-

-Bien.- Entonces, tras la respuesta de su hijo el padre alcanzo la copa de vino caro, bebiendo un trago largo. Law se lo conocia y, semejante gesto, significaba que iba a hablar de algo que se le hacia dificil. Esperaba que no se alargara mucho.

-Ultimamente, has estudiado poco. Es raro en ti, siempre andas curioseando todo lo que tenga que ver con la medicina.- Asi que, la cosa iba a ir de estudios y ciencia, haciendo que Law se aliviara bastante al comprobar que aquello seria mas interesante. Hablar de esas cosas era sencillo porque uno podia ser completamente frio e indiferente de cualquier signo emocional.

-He estado ocupado.- Se limito el joven Trafalgar a responder, regresando a su plato de nuevo para comer entre frase y frase.

-Si, eso me han dicho... - De nuevo, el señor Trafalgar cogio su copa bonita entre las manos, dando un sorbo largo a su vino. -Me han dicho que paseas mas que de costumbre.- Law tuvo que volver a dejar sus cubiertos, resignandose poco a poco a que vendria algun intento de charla. Por eso el vino y el no mirar a los ojos. -Que paseas y vas al pueblo ¿no?- El señor Trafalgar no estaba siendo acusador ni trataba de acorralarlo, pareciendo que realmente pretendia llevar a cabo una conversacion minimamente cercana.

Law permanecio en silencio.

-Eso no es malo... - Dijo el señor Trafalgar para no hacer sentir a su hijo interrogado, que lo conocia demasiado bien y lo ultimo que pretendia era arrinconarlo. -No pasa nada, es normal.- Entonces Law supo a que se estaba refiriendo, adoptando una actitud perezosa e indiferente. -Unos empleados del servicio te han visto con esa muchacha... - Pero no le salia el nombre, teniendo que callarse unos segundos mientras trataba de recordar. -Bogdánov ¿no? La hija de los Bogdánov.- Y el señor Trafalgar, evidentemente, se sabia desde hacia mucho la fijacion que tenia su hijo por aquella señorita.

-Se llama Ninette.- Respondio el joven Law, fastidiado con la idea de que su padre se inmiscuyera en sus asuntos personales. No era nadie y nunca habia querido ser nadie mas que cuando se habia visto entre la espada y la pared, perdido ante un hijo que no sabia como controlar.

-Eso, Ninette Bogdánov.- Dijo, asintiendo con sus maneras refinadas y altivas sin proponerselo. -¿Es tu novia?- La pregunta fue lanzada falsamente al aire, como si no hubiera sido aquello lo que le interesaba y se le acabara de ocurrir.

-No.- Contesto el joven Trafalgar, negando con la cabeza ligeramente.

-Pero te gustaria que lo fuera.- De nuevo, las palabras sonaron frias y distantes a pesar del intento por conseguir una conversacion normal, dedicando el señor Trafalgar a su hijo una mirada fugaz tras sus palabras. -¿Verdad?-

Entonces Law mostro aquella sonrisa desagradable, burlandose de la situacion que mantenian ahora mismo.

-Quiza.- Se limito finalmente a contestar el joven Law, luchando por no reirse de su padre en plena cara. Por muy tentador que fuese, seguia teniendo una minima educacion, ademas que la cosa andaba tornandose entretenida.

-Eso tambien esta bien. No hay nada malo.- Y casi que queria convencerse mas él mismo que comunicarselo a su hijo, limpiandose modestamente la boca con la servilleta de tela. -Porque tu... porque tu no pretendes nada... extraño.- Ahi estaba la cuestion, se dijo Law, no pudiendo contener una risa ahogada y baja que apenas resono en la estancia. De nuevo, el señor Trafalgar levanto la mirada de su plato, clavando sus ojos grises en los identicos de su hijo como muestra de que hablaba en serio. -No vas a hacer nada raro ¿Verdad?-

-Depende de lo que consideres extraño o raro.- Law estaba hasta diviertiendose, observando a su padre pasar apuros y temer cualquier idea o accion malvada de su parte. Era patetico pretender una conversacion paternal para dedicarse a indagar posibles amenazas. Law ya era demasiado mayor y siempre habia sido demasiado listo como para caer en semejantes tretas.

-Hablo en serio, hijo.- El tono serio y demandante de su padre le hizo suspirar levemente fastidiado, causando que Law abandonara su plato a medio comer del todo sobre la mesa.

-Bueno, confesare.- Si, definitivamente, era hasta divertido por mucho que lo anduviera molestando. Todo tiene una parte buena y Law no era de los que desperdician los gustos. -Pretendo acuchillarla, descuartizarla y traerme los trozos a casa durante tu ausencia. Luego, se los dare a Anouk para comer y, asi, deshacerme de las pruebas. Nunca me atraparan.- Con aquella sonrisa maliciosa y que a todos daba mala espina, el joven Trafalgar pronuncio sus palabras escalofriantes, consiguiendo que a su padre a punto estuviera de caersele la copa de las manos.

Con expresion entre incredula y aterrada, el señor Trafalgar miro a su hijo al otro lado de la mesa.

Law se rio bajo.

-Estoy bromeando.- Finalmente, decidio que ya habia sido suficiente, observando como su porgenitor parecia intentar relajarse tras el susto anterior.

-Claro.- Respondio el señor Trafalgar, pero era evidente que las palabras del joven le habian causado una reaccion desagradable y aterrada. Buscando recomponerse y comprobando de reojo la expresion divertida y chulesca de su hijo, el padre carraspeo, dispuesto a seguir hablando para sorpresa de Law. -Bueno... entonces, te gusta esa chica.- La respuesta se la sabian todos, consiguiendo con su intento de continuar la conversacion que su hijo le dedicara una miradita esceptica y extrañada.

-Oh... ¿Te estas interesando por mi estado emocional y sentimental, quiza?- Cuestiono el joven Trafalgar con su sorna y tono ironico caracteristico.

-Claro, eres mi hijo.- Como si fuera algo aprendido de memoria, el señor Trafalgar contesto aquella respuesta evidente.

-Cierto... - Pero no era facil tratar con Law, mucho menos cuando este no queria hacerlo contigo o te guardaba un rencor inmenso, asintiendo el joven falsamente pensativo un par de veces. -La sangre es imborrable, pero no ocurre asi con las relaciones... - Velozmente, el señor Trafalgar se puso tenso, adivinando con facilidad por donde marcharia la conversacion. -Eso lo sabes tu maravillosamente. Se te da bien borrar cosas.- Dijo su hijo, manteniendo constantemente aquella expresion sonriente de diversion sin emocion.

-Siempre me he preocupado por ti.- El señor Trafalgar salio en su defensa, frunciendo el entrecejo al verse evidentemente acusado.

-Si, y mama fue testigo de ello... Oh, espera.- Sin compasion, el joven Trafalgar continuo la actuacion, moviendo una mano abierta en señal de espera un par de veces. -Estuviste casado una vez ¿Lo recuerdas?- Law y su maldito tono condescendiente, sus malditas actuaciones y su lengua afilada. -¿Recuerdas a tu esposa? Tuviste una. Si, si.- El muchacho asintio, indiferente a la expresion dolida y ofendida de su padre. -La misma que abandonaste en una habitacion de tu casa junto a su pequeño hijo, que tambien era tuyo... ¡Vaya! Espera, ¡Ese era yo!- Exclamo el joven Law con sorna e ironia, chasqueando la lengua como regañandose a si mismo por el olvido falso. -Pero era entendible, eres un hombre muy ocupado e importante. Tremendamente importante. Importantisimo. Malgastar el tiempo con tu esposa y tu hijo era una labor mediocre y digna de la plebe.- Finalmente, el joven Trafalgar amplio su sonrisa cerrada, notandose satisfecho tras aquellas palabras dolorosas pero que consideraba del todo merecidas.

-Eres cruel.- Contesto el señor Trafalgar como unica respuesta, entrecerrando los ojos grises con daño y culpabilidad.

-La genetica a veces es caprichosa pero, otras, se contagia de los padres a sus hijos y se pega como una lapa... no se si coges por donde voy.- Sin mas, el joven Law se levanto de su asiento, abandonando el plato a medio comer para largarse de alli bajo la mirada ofendida y dolida de su padre, que no sabia que mas decir. -Que pases buena noche y te aproveche la cena.-

Y, con pasos relajados, el joven Trafalgar se marcho de la sala, dejando a su padre con su rencor insalvable clavado en el alma.

* * *

_Nada que decir hoy. Espero que hayais disfrutado leyendo._

_Con mucho amor y besitos:_

_Maddy_


	7. Una historia de amor IV

Como casi todas las noches, Law se desperto en medio de su sueño.

A veces, tomaba unos somniferos que su propio padre le habia recetado hacia ya muchos años como solucion temporal a su insomnio cuando era pequeño, teniendo que subirle la dosis a medida que iba creciendo y su padecimiento, en lugar de desaparecer con el tiempo superado el trauma de su madre, habia terminado por hacerse cronico. Generalmente, un par de esas pastillas eran suficientes para dejarlo muerto en menos de media hora y conseguir asi un sueño largo de muchas horas, pero el joven Law no era partidario de tomarlas a diario al igual que su mismo padre le habia aconsejado antes de que él tuviera conocimientos de medicina. La idea de dormir bien y mas de dos o tres horas seguidas era absolutamente tentadora pero, como todo, tambien el medicarse para conseguir ampliar el sueño tenia su parte negativa. Primero porque, cuando llegaba la hora de levantarse, a Law le costaba una barbaridad despertar al completo y despejarse plenamente, pasandose las primeras horas de la mañana mareado y somnoliento debido a la fuerza del medicamento. Segundo porque no era buena idea el tomar cada noche durante demasiado tiempo pastillas para dormir, que uno se vuelve adicto y ya no podra conciliar el sueño sin ellas, ademas que la dosis ya estaba lo suficientemente alta como para tener que aumentarla.

Aburrido y no sabiendo si levantarse, que a pesar de andar despierto de madrugada se estaba comodo y calentito en la cama, el joven Law se dio la vuelta, acomodando los brazos bajo la cabeza para admirar el techo.

Su padre partiria pronto y, entonces, toda aquella solitaria y enorme casa seria para él solo, saboreando ya el momento libre y agradable el muchacho bajo las sabanas. Quiza se desharia de los empleados del servicio durante un par de dias, que andaban deseosos siempre de unas vacaciones por muy cortas que fueran para ver a sus familias correspondientes o disfrutar de tiempo para si mismos. Asi, la casa de verdad seria para él solo y nadie andaria molestandolo, cuchicheando a sus espaldas o correteando de aqui para alla. Si bien no era un buen cocinero, Law sabia sobrevivir y estaba acostumbrado a andar valiendose solo por muchos empleados que tuvieran, que no le gustaba que otros hicieran cosas que él mismo podia llevar a cabo. El ser insomne le habia venido bien en cuanto a eso. Desde niño, cuando se depertaba en mitad de la noche y pululaba por la casa, no era partidario de despertar a los demas o molestar para que le hicieran de servicio. La idea de la independencia era tentadora y, a medida que se hacia mayor, cada vez mas, resultando que andaba cansado de un hogar familiar que no se le parecia en nada a eso: a un hogar familiar. Law ya no tenia familia. Su madre habia sido su familia y no estaba desde hacia mucho tiempo asi que, realmente, no habia nada mas que lo atase a aquella isla aparte de los recuerdos, cierta muchacha y la incertidumbre de hacia donde dirigir su futuro.

Su padre tenia ya poco que enseñarle, ademas, y el joven de los Trafalgar era un gran autodidacta. Ya podia considerarse a si mismo como un medico consagrado especializado, ademas, en la cirugia, habiendo él mismo sido quien trataba a numerosos pacientes de su padre en algunos viajes que hacian juntos en calidad de compañeros de trabajo o maestro y alumno, nunca como padre e hijo.

Si bien la comodidad y facilidades que tenia en aquella casa, donde nunca hubiera tenido porque esforzarse y dejarse transformar en un niño mimado y mezquino, estaban muy bien, la idea de abandonarla era aun mas interesante para Law. Su isla natal, tambien, comenzaba a hartarle al igual que el pueblo en si, cuyo unico aliciente y elemento interesante y digno de atencion era la joven Ninette. Igualmente, Law se dijo que, quiza con el tiempo, o bien acabarian cansandose el uno del otro o bien cuajaria la relacion hasta convertirse en otra cosa mas importante y necesaria, idea que le agradaba bastante, terminando por marcharse juntos hacia aun no sabia donde, seguramente.

Definitivamente, Law queria irse y lo haria pronto, aprovechando su juventud y buena forma para salvar las dificultades y mantenerse economicamente como medico. De todas formas, si este ultimo trabajo no le salia lo suficientemente bien, a Law no le daba demasiados remordimientos la idea de robar o llevar a cabo otras labores que requirieran mayor esfuerzo fisico y espaldas fuertes. Imagino entonces montones de oro, acumulado porque si, brillando el metal precioso como si fuera un objeto digno de los dioses. Solo eran cosas y Law lo sabia pero, extrañamente, la idea de acumular fortuna en alguna parte por, simplemente, saber que la tenia, se le hacia fascinante. Queria marcharse, empezar de cero y acumular el oro y la plata, y las joyas. Eso era mas interesante que un frio y ridiculo billete que nada decia, que no mantenia ese brillo y esa admiracion de los tesoros verdaderos, los que estan escondidos y tienen cientos y cientos de años.

Alli fuera, lejos de su isla, lejos del North Blue, habia lugares distintos, zonas deserticas, zonas tropicales y zonas incluso mas frias que su propio hogar. Diferentes formas de vida, culturas y estudios, ciencias avanzadas o primitivas, libros perdidos y antiguos esperando que alguien les soplara el polvo y los devolviera a la vida. Y el poder, la fama. Fuera estaba el mundo, y Law queria tener el mundo entero bien en su cabeza, bien en sus propias manos.

Si no fuera por Ninette y, antes, el recuerdo de su madre, hacia mucho tiempo que Law se hubiera marchado.

Quiza robara parte de dinero a su padre, pero tan solo para poder empezar con buen pie y no pasar demasiadas miserias, ademas que no queria depender de él mas tiempo ni vivir bajo sus alas. Cuando pensaba en marcharse, pensaba en hacerlo de verdad, cortando con todo. Pero estaba Ninette y Law no queria irse, que seguia atrayendole como un iman y obligandole a quedarse alli, apestado y aburrido, preso de una rutina constante sin ella proponerselo. Se tranquilizo y se dio paciencia con que, en un tiempo, ella querria ir con él o bien Law se cansaria y se atreveria a dejarla. De todas formas, a donde fuera que iria, Law sabia que se iria hacia el mar. Nunca se olvido de la sensacion provocada por el oceano en aquel viaje que hizo con su madre, durante el cual ella cayo por la borda y murio debido al impacto contra las helices del navio moderno. Disfrutaba de cada viaje con su padre como si aquello fuera lo mejor del mundo y, entonces, el joven Law se sentia mucho mas relajado, sociable incluso, curioso y feliz. Era increible e imposible de describir la sensacion de pequeñez frente a la inmensidad del mar, que parece infinito, sus aguas cada vez mas oscuras y la vida que habitaba en él, nadando oculta de sus ojos. Sentirte diminuto e insignificante pero a la vez un dios dueño de las aguas, era simplemente una sensacion indescriptible.

Por desgracia, los viajes con su padre siempre eran demasiado cortos y a Law le hubiera encantado que durasen eternamente.

Hundirse en el mar, como su madre. Hundirse en el mar y salir solo para coger aire y volver a sumergirse. Si no fuera por Ninette...

Ella tenia demasiado poder y él no podia contrarrestarlo.

Los pasos de patas nerviosas le hicieron elevarse un tanto sobre la cama, mirando hacia la puerta entornada al otro lado de la habitacion grande. Sabiendo de que se trataba, el joven Law encendio la luz de la mesilla de noche, colocandose sentado sobre la cama a la espera. Como si adivinara cuando estaba despierto y cuando dormia, el pastor blanco suizo grande empujo la puerta con una de sus patas delanteras, abriendose paso hacia la habitacion para dedicar toda su atencion de fiel animal a su dueño.

-Anouk.- Le dijo Law al animal con voz firme pero divertida, logrando que el perro blanco moviera la cola nervioso y le mirara demandante en cuanto escucho su nombre. -Ven aqui.- Dijo, y Anouk corrio veloz con una carrera corta para posicionarse junto a la cama como un rayo. Indicador, el joven Law palmeo un par de veces sobre el colchon, observando como el perro entendia a la perfeccion y se notaba realmente feliz con la idea. Que facil era ser perro, se dijo Law. -Vamos, sube.- Al ver que andaba preparandose y no saltaba todavia, el joven de los Trafalgar golpeo de nuevo con su mano el colchon, logrando que el nerviosismo y alegria del animal creciera un tanto.

Agachandose para coger impulso, Anouk finalmente salto torpemente, consiguiendo escalar hacia la cama tras un esfuerzo.

-Bien, buen chico.- Le felicito Law, logrando que nada mas estuvo el perro enorme a su lado comenzara a subirse sobre él y a tratar de jugar. -Estas viejo ¿Eh?- Ciertamente, hacia unos años que Anouk no tenia la agilidad de antes, pero seguia fuerte y tan energico como siempre. Cediendo a los deseos de su fiel mascota, Law agarro su cabeza para luchar un poco, llegando a morderle sin apretar una de sus orejas peludas como si él fuera otro perro mas. Entonces la cabeza blanca y suave de Anouk se escapo de entre sus manos, consiguiendo con buena velocidad alcanzar su cara. -Agh... No hagas eso.- Dijo el joven Law en cuanto el perro le babeo con un lametazo parte de la perilla que se habia dejado desde el año anterior y la mejilla derecha. -Siempre te digo que no me babees la cara. Es asqueroso.- Y la lucha comenzo de nuevo.

Continuaron jugando durante unos minutos, peleandose a ver quien cedia a sus empeños primero. Finalmente, hubo un momento de paron, agarrando Law la cabeza del perro blanco entre sus dedos para mirarlo a los ojos. Como hipnotizado, Anouk detuvo sus movimientos, correspondiendo a la mirada del ser humano amado y centro del universo para él.

Entonces Law le gruño perrunamente, consiguiendo que el verdadero animal despertara y le lamiera la nariz.

-Maldita sea.- Se quejo el joven, apartando la cabeza para huir de la boca de Anouk, que habia aprovechado el descuido para subirse encima de su pecho y volcarlo de nuevo sobre el colchon. Law se quedo quieto y laxo, como si estuviera dormido, cerrando los ojos con actuacion ante el ataque benigno de su mascota. Frenetico, Anouk le olisqueo nerviosamente el cabello, pateandole con sus patas grandes por el movimiento sin proponerselo. -Esta bien, esta bien... - Finalmente, el joven se dio por vencido, chasqueando la lengua despues para abrir los ojos e incorporarse nuevamente sentado. Feliz de que abandonara su extraño sueño falso, Anouk volvio a mover la cola, admirando como su dueño recuperaba la postura anterior. -Tu ganas esta vez.- Y de repente Anouk se quedo congelado.

En silencio y quietud repentina, el gran pastor blanco suizo produjo un ruidito quejumbroso, permaneciendo estatico en su poscion bajo la curiosa mirada de su dueño. Repentinamente y dando un respingo, el perro mayor salto de la cama al suelo como un rayo, acercandose a la ventana de la habitacion para mirarla fijamente y comenzar a ladrar ruidosamente.

-¡Chist! ¡Calla, Anouk!- Pero el perro no le hizo caso, soltando otro gemidito para regresar su atencion a la ventana y continuar con sus ladridos sonoros de perro fuerte. -¡Anouk! ¡Vas a despertar a toda la maldita casa!- Al ver que el animal continuaba en las mismas, girando la cabeza perruna para mirarlo significativo de vez en cuanto, Law tuvo que levantarse de la cama, dirigiendose con pasos pesados y fastidiosos hacia donde el animal ladraba sin parar. Quiza una ardilla o algun gato, que ya habia pasado anteriormente, penso suspirando el joven Trafalgar para abrir la ventana con intenciones de asomarse. Viendolo reaccionar y hacer caso de su llamado por fin, Anouk se callo, dejando escapar de vez en cuando algun gruñidito nervioso.

El viento gelido y congelado de la noche le golpeo la piel, conteniendo Law un escalofrio por andar ataviado solo con su pijama oscuro de algodon. Quiza una ardilla, o un gato salvaje.

O un gorrion.

Incredulo y abriendo los ojos como platos un instante, Law contemplo asomado a su ventana del segundo piso la figura oscura y quieta de una joven, levantando la cabeza la muchacha hacia donde él habia dado muestras de vida para mirar tambien.

¿Que diablos hacia Ninette alli, en plena madrugada, parada bajo su ventana?

¿Habia conseguido dormir, en realidad, y Law estaba soñando?

-¿Que diablos... - Murmuro, pero Anouk se adelanto y comenzo a ladrar con mas fuerza ante la presencia de extraños en su territorio.

-Hola, gato.- Dijo ella con un susurro lo suficientemente alto como para ser oido, sonriendole radiante y animosa como solo ella podia ser bajo su ventana.

-¿Que diablos haces aqui?- Law no queria ser antipatico, pero no pudo evitar la pregunta entre molesta y sorprendida. Si estaba aqui, significaba que habia recorrido aquel bosque de arboles desnudos durante la noche de frio infernal, caminando completamente sola en oscuridad hasta las afueras abandonadas y tetricas de la isla.

-Estaba recogiendo piedrecitas para golpear tu ventana... - Contesto la muchacha con su voz de campanillas, recorriendo el suelo con la mirada negra como si todavia buscara las nombradas piedras. Finalmente, se encogio de hombros, elevando la cabeza bonita de nuevo para mirarle. - ... pero luego recorde que no sabia donde se encontraba tu habitacion. Espere un poco y, entonces, vi una luz encendida y me acerque, el perro comenzo a ladrar y... - Pero Law la interrumpio velozmente.

-No me refiero a que estabas haciendo ahora mismo. Me refiero a que haces en mi casa, de madrugada.- Y es que debia estar loca, que se habia recorrido el bosque solitario poniendo en peligro su seguridad.

-Queria verte.- Respondio sin mas, arrancando de nuevo sobre el joven Law un pequeño atisbo de nerviosismo. Ciertamente, era peligroso y se habia arriesgado a lo tonto, pero Law no podia evitar el sentirse bien superada la sorpresa inicial de toparse con ella en plena noche, de pronto y de madrugada. Ante su silencio y mirada fija, la joven Ninette titubeo un poco, mordiendose el labio inferior durante un instante para hablar de nuevo. -¿Te molesta?-

-No, no me molesta... - Respondio el joven Law con sinceridad, agarrando a su perro del collar cuando lo noto revolverse nervioso junto a sus piernas por la presencia de extraños. -Lo que me escama es que te recorras tu sola semejante camino bajo el aire congelado. Podrias enfermarte.- Ella se rio.

-He venido abrigada.- Respondio contenta, abriendo los brazos y dando un vuelta sobre si misma para lucir el abrigo grande deportivo sobre su pijama calido.

-Si, y sola en plena madrugada.- Durante un instante, ella fruncio el entrecejo con una expresion graciosa de molestia, callandose algo velozmente ante su reproche para volver a mostrarse animada.

-Entonces, te pido que bajes a protegerme.- La idea estaba bastante bien y Law ya no podria dormir mas en toda la noche. Sin embargo, la situacion se le hacia divertida en parte, apoyando las manos sobre el alfeizar para mirarla curioso.

-¿No te dan miedo las garras del gato, gorrion?- Dijo el muchacho, consiguiendo que ella ampliara su sonrisa con gracia. Por desgracia, el gran Anouk decidio romper el efecto aprovechando el descuido de su dueño para ponerse en pie y comenzar a ladrar a traves de la ventana, estando a punto incluso de saltar debido a su motivacion de proteger la casa. Ninette produjo un gritito por el susto, llevandose las manos a la boca para acallarlo rapidamente.

-Las garras del gato no, pero si la mandibula del perro.- Exclamo la muchachita, aun con las manos en la boca mientras Law se dedicaba a luchar contra su mascota.

-¡Chist! ¡Anouk!- Le ordeno, agarrandole de nuevo del collar para tironear de él hacia el interior de la habitacion. -¡Quieto! ¡Sientate!- Ante la evidente molestia de su amo, el perro fiel y bien educado gimio bajo, obedeciendo a regañadientes y acomodandose sentado nerviosamente sobre el suelo de moqueta.

-¡Dios Santo, es enorme!- Exclamo la jovencita bajo su ventana, completamente incredula ante la vision repentina del animal. -¿Es tuyo?- Con curiosidad, la chica espero a que él se asomara de nuevo con impaciencia, pareciendo que de pronto le interesaba enormemente el tema del perro blanco.

-Si, es mio. Ha venido a entretenerme.- Respondio el joven Law, apoyandose de nuevo sobre el alfeizar una vez el perro grande parecio calmarse obediente.

-Oh... ¿Y bajaras tu para entretenerme?- Con suplica en la mirada y sonrisa pedigüeña de niña caprichosa, la joven Ninette espero, sabiendo que la respuesta seria afirmativa.

-¿Como el bufon de la corte al que la caprichosa princesa le exige diversion?- Pero a Law le gustaba hacerse de rogar, cuestionando aquello mientras levantaba una ceja esceptica y seria, divertido por dentro en realidad.

-O como el heroico caballero andante de brillante armadura, si lo prefieres.- Ninette sabia encandilar a la gente, tambien, guardandose las manos en los bolsillos para mirarle graciosa.

-Prefiero ser el brujo malo.- Respondio Law, dejando salir una sonrisa vaga y algo chulesca, pero divertida. Por primera vez, ella no reacciono extraño ante su expresion.

-Entonces baja, oh, brujo, utilizando tus poderes de magia negra.- Ninette no iba a darse por vencida, pidiendo en una actuacion solemne su compañia de nuevo. -No querras que alguien descubra al gorrion y lo capture para encerrarlo en una jaula ¿Verdad?-

-Espera ahi callado como un buen pajarito, entonces.- Le dijo el joven Law con broma pero, a la vez, con un deje de seriedad, indicandole a ella que guardara silencio y no fuera muy ruidosa. No es que a Law le importara realmente andarse con secretos en cuanto a sus encuentros con la muchacha, pero no tenia ganas ni intencion de escuchar mas cuchicheos y de que le formularan preguntas personales. Igualmente, con un intento de charla por parte de su padre tenia suficiente.

Convencida, la muchacha bajo su ventana asintio, observando como él desaparecia de nuevo en el interior de su habitacion.

Con algo de impaciencia por su naturaleza nerviosa, la joven Ninette curioseo con la mirada el ambiente nocturno de suelo nevado y escasa vegetacion reseca, pululando un poco por el lugar para mirar de reojo y cuidadosamente, como si pudiera ser descubierta y fueran a molestarse con ella, la casa inmensa que tenia en frente. Se fijo bien en que la habitacion de Law estaba en el segundo piso, aprendiendose la direccion a la que daba su ventana para futuras visitas sorpresa. Picara y divertida, Ninette contuvo una risilla que quedo en una sonrisa cerrada, encogiendo un tanto los hombros por la carcajada que no habia salido.

Y de repente sintio algo a su espalda rozandole los hombros.

-¡Ah!- Ninette grito con el corazon a mil kilometros por hora, girandose sobre sus propios pies con expresion de susto. Debido a la vuelta no pensada y repentina, la muchacha dio un traspies en la nieve resbaladiza, siendo sujetada su cintura por un brazo delgado pero fuerte de Law antes de que se callera de espaldas.

-Creia que no tenias miedo.- Dijo él bajo un abrigo largo y oscuro con expresion falsamente sorprendida, riendose de ella mientras aun soportaba facilmente su escaso peso a medio caer. Con la respiracion agitada y una expresion de sorpresa desagradable invadiendo sus bonitas facciones, Ninette se quedo en silencio, notando sus dedos largos en la cintura sosteniendola con seguridad.

El corazon de Ninette continuo latiendo deprisa, muy deprisa, y la muchacha supo entonces que no era solo por el susto por lo que bombeaba a tal velocidad.

-Que susto me has dado... - Dijo ella, porque se vio en la necesidad de romper el encanto que la habia pillado desprevenida y sin preparar, llevando a cabo una sonrisilla insegura y levemente temblorosa. -No se puede uno acercar silenciosamente a una muchacha en plena noche.-

-Tampoco deberia la muchacha haber venido sola de madrugada.- Law no la soltaba y ella no se movia, permaneciendo ambos en aquella posicion. Cargar con parte del peso de Ninette era una sensacion extrañamente agradable, se dijo el joven, notando ligeramente a pesar de las capas de ropa la forma pequeña de su cintura, su nerviosismo y el calor de su cuerpo. Penso que, quiza mas adelante y en otra ocasion, estaria bien cogerla en brazos.

-Bueno, cierto... - Asintio la muchacha con su sonrisita aprendida para aplacar los momentos complicados, no atreviendose a moverse de lugar por algun motivo extraño y desconocido. - ... pero ya estas aqui para protegerme.- Una sensacion comoda y calida invadio la escena, notando la muchacha como sus dedos largos y precisos afianzaban el agarre para asegurarlo de nuevo. Se estaba a gusto y Ninette se dijo que dejarse cargar por Law era una cosa agradable.

Y, de repente, el sonido de unos pasos a todo correr rompio la magia y el embrujo se deshizo, causando que la muchacha Ninette diera un respingo por el sonido. Con mirada asustada y sorprendida, la joven observo a la espalda de Law la figura de lo que, sin duda, era un perro enorme y blanco que se dirigia hacia ellos a toda velocidad, causando que la joven soltara otro gritillo agudo.

-¡Ah! ¡No!- Exclamo Ninette en cuanto comprobo que el perro inmenso y blanco estaba a menos de medio metro de ella y la miraba, ademas, fijamente, dejando claro que era una desconocida y que estos no le agradaban demasiado. Rapida como un rayo la chica se incorporo en pie sobre la nieve, escondiendose a la espalda de un divertido Law para agarrar sus hombros, hacerlo girarse y encarar al perro, que comenzo a ladrar nerviosamente. -¡No dejes que se acerque, por favor!- De espaldas a ella, Law dejo escapar una risa profunda y ronca.

-No hace nada.- Dijo tranquilo y seguro de sus palabras, notandola graciosamente tensa y agarrada a sus hombros con desesperacion.

-¡Esta ladrando como un loco!- Exclamo Ninette, asomandose un momento para volver a esconderse al observar como el gran pastor blanco no dejaba de ladrarla e intentaba rodear a su amo para encontrarse con ella.

-Es un poco arisco con los desconocidos, pero solo amenaza.- Ciertamente, la situacion era divertida y notarla pegada a su espalda en busca de proteccion le hacia sentir realmente bien.

-¡Es inmenso!- Como si fuera una respuesta suficiente y explicacion total del miedo que sentia, la muchacha grito de nuevo en cuanto el animal estuvo a punto de encararla, siendo esto evitado por un apreton a los hombros de Law que le hizo impedirlo.

-O tu muy pequeña.- Y, para colmo de males, Law parecia que se lo estaba pasando en grande.

-¡Pues con mas razon! ¡Para mi es un caballo!- El perro ladro con mas fuerza y ganas de imponerse, rodeando al muchacho y haciendo que este lo siguiera, que ya lo andaban mareando. -¡Oh, Law, por favor, cogelo! ¡Cogelo, por favor! ¡Me da miedo y no le gusto!- Finalmente, el joven Trafalgar se dijo que habia sido suficiente y que ella empezaba a pasarlo mal de verdad, inclinandose un tanto para alcanzar el collar del animal y agarrarlo en pleno movimiento.

-¡Anouk!- Le dijo con firmeza, tironeando del collar una vez para centrar su atencion perruna sobre él y que dejara a la intrusa en su territorio. -¡Quieto, Anouk!- Tuvo que luchar un poco con él, logrando que obedeciera pronto en cuanto el perro comprobo que su dueño acabaria por enfadarse si continuaba. -Eso es, quieto.- Anouk se detuvo aun firmemente apresado por la mano de su dueño, atreviendose la muchacha Ninette a asomarse tras sus hombros para mirar curiosa pero con precaucion. -Quieto... buen chico.-

-¿No muerde?- Cuestiono ahora que el perro parecia mas calmado, de puntillas para asomarse tras el hombro de Law.

-No, solo se dedica a ladrar a quien no conoce. Es normal.- Tampoco habia hecho él demasiados esfuerzos por conseguirlo sociable, que lo paseaba solo por el terreno inmenso y nevado que tenian alrededor. -Ademas, esta viejo y se cansara enseguida.-

-Oh... - Repentinamente, ella parecio perder parte del miedo para sustituirlo por una especie de compasion lastimosa, dedicando sobre el perro ahora sentado y pendiente de su dueño una miradita triste. -¿Cuantos años tiene?-

-No lo se, quiza 10 años o alguno mas.- Respondio el joven Law encogiendose de hombros con resignacion.

-¿Es tu unico amigo?- La pregunta de Ninette fue algo incomoda, consiguiendo un silencio corto y una pequeña tension por parte de un Law que aun hacia de barrera entre ella y el animal.

-Si.- Respondio finalmente el joven, decidiendo que aquel momento ya habia durado demasiado. -¿Que quieres hacer, gorrion?- Girando la cabeza un tanto para mirarla, la joven aludida dio un pequeño respingo de sorpresa, pendiente y pensativa como habia estado mirando al enorme perro blanco.

-Pues... nada especial.- Confeso finalmente, dando un pasito lateral y cauteloso ante la idea de abandonar su lugar seguro. -Paseemos.-

-Pasearemos, entonces.- El muchacho asintio, dispuesto a moverse bajo la atenta mirada tanto de la muchacha como de su mascota.

-Pero... - Repentinamente, Ninette no le dejo moverse, señalando un instante temblorosa y preocupada al animal grande. - ... el perro... -

-No te preocupes por Anouk.- Respondio Law, no consiguiendo cambio en el temor y actitud insegura de la muchacha. Resignado a la situacion, Law analizo los alrededores, agachandose hacia el suelo de nieve blanca para alcanzar la primera rama perdida que encontro. En seguida, el perro abandono su posicion sentada para posarse en sus cuatro patas en cuanto observo sus movimientos, comenzando a menear la cola nervioso y emocionado. -Eh, Anouk.- Dijo el joven, logrando que el perro reaccionara inquieto de un lado a otro. -Vamos, cogelo.- Y, sin mas, Law lanzo la rama perdida, haciendo que el gran Anouk enseguida se lanzara a su recuperacion. -¿Ves, niña? Él se entretiene enseguida.-

Algo mas calmada pero no del todo satisfecha, Ninette asintio insegura, comenzando ambos a caminar hacia ninguna parte en concreto mientras vigilaba a Anouk de reojo, que los siguio de lejos correteando con su nuevo juguete de un lado a otro. Paseando, ambos jovenes recorrieron un buen trecho del lugar solitario, alejandose cada vez mas de la casa para internarse en el bosque pequeño de arboles desnudos completamente en silencio. Esto era algo normal en el joven Law, pero no asi ocurria con Ninette que, extrañamente, habia permanecido muda y pensativa mientras caminaban, dedicando sobre el muchacho miraditas esquivas que parecian analizarlo con preocupacion. Al principio, Law penso que era algo comodo y digno de disfrutar, resultando que a medida que pasaba el tiempo comenzaba a sentirse raro que ella, quien tanto cotorreaba, no pronunciara si quiera una palabra.

Law se aguanto un suspiro de fastidio, sabiendo que no podia evitar el preguntar y prepararse para una charleta de las suyas.

-¿No va a piar el gorrion esta noche?- Dijo el muchacho, logrando que ella por fin le mirara con aquella expresion tristona y preocupada que no le gustaba nada. -En la tarde, parecia muy contento.- Ninette se mordio el labio inferior en signo de que algo le estaba preocupando o se le hacia complicado, gesto que Law ya comenzaba a conocer.

-Es que ahora el gorrion esta triste.- Confeso, suspirando melancolica para, repentinamente, lanzarse contra su brazo y tironear de él un par de veces suaves en busca de total atencion. -Triste y preocupado.-

-¿Que ha pasado?- De verdad que Law queria saberlo, sintiendose extraño pero a la vez agradable el interesarse por el estado de otra persona. Era una situacion nueva que no se le hacia molesta en absoluto y, ademas, tampoco podia evitarlo, que comenzaba a resignarse en cuanto a su falta de control cuando ella estaba cerca.

-Mi madre lo sabe.- Dijo Ninette, aun agarrada a la manga de su abrigo negro. -Sabe que vienes a buscarme todos los dias desde hace dos semanas.- Law tuvo que contener una risotada ante su expresion preocupada y tensa, intentando por todos los medios el tomarselo minimamente en serio.

-¿Y que ocurre con eso que te haga sentir tan triste y preocupada?- No hacian nada malo y Law hasta se sorprendia a si mismo, siempre tan paciente y cuidadoso con la preciosa Ninette. No le habia pasado nunca antes con nadie, claro que tampoco nunca antes habia mostrado obsesion semejante por cualquier otro ser humano, exceptuando a su madre hacia muchos años.

-Oh, Law... tan arrogante y despreocupado... - En mitad reproche mitad resignacion, la joven Ninette pronuncio aquellas palabras, soltando finalmente los dedos pequeños y delgados de la manga de su abrigo. No sabiendo realmente como explicarlo, la muchacha dedico una mirada al cielo, contemplando las nubes negras en la noche que cubrian la mitad de las estrellas. El ambiente era humedo y de frio agobiante, lo que era presagio de tormenta inminente. Ninette espero que no les pillara de lleno una ventisca cargada de nieve. -Mi madre lo sabe y no le ha gustado... no le ha gustado en absoluto. Esta noche, cuando llegue a casa despues de dejarte en el camino, nos sentamos juntas en la cocina y decidio confesarmelo, que habia descubierto el secreto y parecia realmente preocupada, triste y enfadada.- Dijo la muchacha tristemente, pareciendo a la vez molesta por su falta de cuidado y ausencia de ganas por tenerlo. -Tambien hablamos de otras cosas... complicadas... - Ninette se mostro mas reflexiva y triste tras aquellas palabras, sacudiendo la cabeza un par de veces para regresar a su tipica actitud y patear el suelo de nieve una suave vez. -Ella ha dicho que todo esta bien, aunque me ha advertido como si fueras alguna especie de monstruo que se transformara en lobo cuando brille la luna llena.- Ante esto, el joven Law no pudo evitar soltar una risa, sintiendose incluso orgulloso de semejante descripcion.

-Entonces, ¿Que problema encuentras?- Cuestiono, sabiendo que no podia ser tan solo el conocimiento de su madre lo que la tenia tan preocupada y tristona.

-Mi madre es una buena mujer y nunca se le ocurriria hacer algo que pudiera dañarte.- Entonces, esa era su preocupacion. Que tierna, Ninette, y divertida a la vez. A Law le estaba gustando sentir que andaban preocupandose por él aunque no encontrara motivos para temer nada. -Pero Law... Lo saben en el pueblo y ya sabes que las noticias alli vuelan y, al final, lo saben hasta los ratones de las casas.- Dijo Ninette, volviendo a agarrarse a la manga de su abrigo con ambas manos y tironear con mayor insistencia, indicandole claramente que se detuviera para mirarlo con ojos brillantes y preocupados, suplicantes y tristones.

-Te quieren mucho.- Contesto el joven Trafalgar como respuesta, buscando tranquilizarla y perder el temor por su seguridad. Claro que la querian mucho, Law veia imposible no hacerlo. Ninette era maravillosa, preciosa y adorable.

-¡Ay, pero si no es por mi por quien me da miedo, gato!- Exclamo la muchacha, chasqueando despues la lengua por la incomprension de él. -Es por ti. A mi se que no me ocurrira nada malo, pero tu mismo lo has dicho. Tu no les gustas, te tienen miedo y sospechan de ti todo el rato... Si me quieren mucho, la gente podria decir cosas tan horribles y reaccionar de maneras tan desagradables que... - Pero Law ya no pudo contener una carcajada corta y jocosa, haciendo que ella callara rapida y sorprendida.

-¡Oh, cuantas cosas dirian!- Exclamo el joven con notable ironia, demostrandole la poca importancia que tenian los cuchicheos o rumores. Si le hubieran interesado o afectado lo mas minimo, hacia tiempo que Law seria preso de la mas horrible de las depresiones ¿Que importaba lo que pudieran decir o pensar un puñado de paletos y gentes mediocres? Es mas ¿Que importaba lo que pudiera decir cualquiera que no fuera Ninette o él mismo? Law no era de esos que se empeñan en guardar las apariencias y tampoco se habian empeñado nunca en que lo hiciera, como ocurria con Ninette.

-¿No te importa?- Sus ojos oscuros se abrieron como platos, observandole incredula. -Que digan cosas horribles y que siempre piensen mal de tus acciones... - Repentinamente, ella adopto una expresion de terror, apretando aun mas con sus dedos la tela de su abrigo. -¿Y si reaccionan de forma mala? El padre de Alexander te la tiene jurada desde que... - Pero Ninette no queria tensar aun mas la situacion, decidiendo callarse aquel momento que nada agradable habia sido. Ademas, recordarlo no era una buena idea si tenia en frente al mismo que lo habia, en parte, causado. - ... desde ese dia... - Se limito a decir, segura de que él entenderia. - ... y en el pueblo los hombres se apoyan y se muestran complices todo el rato. Para ellos, eres una amenaza, y si mi padre se entera... - Ninette enmudecio ante la idea, liberando una de sus manos pequeñas para recogerse nerviosamente parte de su melena azabache y lisa tras la oreja. -Si mi padre se entera, no se que va a ocurrir ni como reaccionara.-

-Eres su pequeña hija, es comprensible.- Pero Law no parecia haberse contagiado de esa preocupacion y temor de Ninette, limitandose a decir aquello como si fuera lo mas evidente del mundo con un encogimiento de hombros.

-¡Pero no son solo celos de padre!- Asi que, habia algo mas que la tenia en aquel estado raro, volviendo a apretar con insistencia Ninette la tela de su abrigo. -¡Siempre estan con que encuentre un buen chico! Yo se que es normal que un padre se muestre celoso o no quiera que su hija le abandone por otro hombre, pero el mio, aunque se pondria triste al principio, se que lo ve como algo que ocurrira tarde o temprano y estara bien mientras se trate de algun buen muchacho del pueblo... ¡Pero no tu! ¡Tu nunca! Tiene que ser un buen muchacho con el que este segura y vaya a encargarse de mi, que se encargue de mi todo el rato y, si no, su madre... - Ninette comenzo a ponerse nerviosa, ahogandose un tanto su voz por lo que, sin duda, iba a ser un llanto inminente. Law no sabia como reaccionar al respecto ante las lagrimas de una jovencita, decidiendo que mejor seria dejarla desahogarse aunque no supiera ya exactamente de que estaba hablando ni que la hacia sentir de semejante forma. -¡No se que va a pasar! ¡Yo no quiero que esten tristes ni quiero disgustarlos tanto! Pero es que a la vez quiero hacer otra cosa y quiero hablar contigo, y me gusta estar contigo y que me vengas a buscar a la salida de las clases de baile, despues de estudiar, y que me acompañes hasta casa. Pero, entonces, diran que soy una inconsciente y que es un capricho que se me pasara pronto y que necesito alguien que ande pendiente y me de seguridad y... - Entonces, justo cuando Ninette parecia que, ahora ya si, iba a comenzar a llorar, una gota de lluvia cayo del cielo nocturno y nublado sobre su nariz.

Desconcertada y perdida por su extraña confesion a medias que le habia salido del alma, pues ni ella misma sabia realmente lo que pensaba al respecto de todo, la muchacha miro hacia arriba, llevandose los dedos delgados hacia la zona que habia sido mojada.

Un par de gotas mas cayeron y Law no pudo evitar el hacer lo mismo que ella, admirando el cielo nublado y tormentoso.

Y comenzo a llover de pronto de una forma torrencial.

Empapandose de repente, ambos muchachos se quedaron en silencio sin saber que decir al respecto, sorprendidos por la lluvia fuerte de la que nada se escapaba. Ninette, una vez recapacito lo que estaba ocurriendo, abrio los brazos en cruz y elevo el rostro con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa radiante para mojarse entera y disfrutar de la sensacion al completo.

Entre admirado, sorprendido por su reaccion y enfriado por la lluvia, Law miro a Ninette como si fuera una aparicion de otro mundo. Aun, tras dos semanas de acercamiento por fin, seguia pareciendo irreal en innumerables ocasiones. Como un sueño.

-¡Es el calor! ¡Viene el calor!- Exclamo la muchacha con una felicidad desbordante, anunciando la estacion mas calurosa el momento en que la lluvia sustituia a las nevadas. Bueno, calor no se le podia llamar, precisamente, porque nunca alli habia llegado a hacer semejante temperatura, pero si era cierto que los grados ascendian un tanto y el frio aminoraba. -¡Viene el calor!- Repitio Ninette con la cara elevada hacia el cielo y los brazos en cruz, ya completamente empapados y calados hasta los huesos ambos muchachos.

-¡Vamonos!- Por suerte, Law seguia manteniendo la cordura, teniendo casi que gritar debido al ruido ensordecedor de la lluvia torrencial.

-¡¿Que? ¡¿Por que?- Exclamo ella elevando tambien la voz debido al sonido fuerte, mirandole finalmente con total sorpresa por semejante indicacion. Ella queria disfrutar de la lluvia y la llegada del verano.

-¡Si nos quedamos aqui quietos, bajo la lluvia, empapados y con este frio, acabaremos enfermos!- Ninette iba a hacer caso omiso y a intentar convencerlo, pero rapido recordo que Law era medico y que, mas que seguro, sus consejos de salud no serian erroneos. A regañadientes, la muchacha bajo los brazos con el cabello negro empapado cayendo por todas partes y pegandose a su frente y mejillas, recordando debido a las palabras de Law el frio que hacia. -¡Vamonos, te acompañare a casa!- Dijo, consiguiendo que ella se notara preocupada. Sin embargo, ante la mirada del joven y sabiendo que seguramente se mantendria en sus trece, Ninette asintio a regañadientes. Entonces, a Law le vino una cuestion curiosa a la cabeza de pronto. -¡¿Como diablos te han dejado salir de tu casa a estas horas?- No pudo evitar tensar los hombros por el frio y la lluvia, pareciendo que él tambien andaba pasandolo bastante mal.

-¡No me han dejado!- Respondio ella con una sonrisa divertida, soltando una risita picara y cantarina. -¡Me he escapado por la ventana de mi cuarto!- Maravilloso, penso Law ironicamente.

-¡Como sea, vamonos de aqui!- Y es que estaban ya encharcados en menos de dos minutos bajo la lluvia, sintiendo el joven Law como el agua habia inundado sus botas de montaña y calado sus calcetines.

-¡¿Que pasa con Anouk?- Cuestiono ella preocupada, recordando repentinamente que el animal habia desaparecido de pronto durante su paseo nocturno.

-¡Anouk estara bien! ¡Sabe volver a casa el solo y lo hace en cuanto anda cansado! ¡Se escondera en los establos!- Law sabia que su perro andaria, ahora mismo, mucho mas comodo y caliente que ellos dos. -¡Ahora, vamonos de una maldita vez!- Ninette desperto, asintiendo una vez rapida para comenzar a correr camino a su pueblo, prontamente seguida por el joven Law.

A la carrera rapida, ambos jovenes recorrieron parte del camino el uno junto al otro, empapandose cada vez mas por la lluvia. Debido al agua de mas alta temperatura a pesar de que era fria, la nieve comenzo a reblandecerse, haciendo del terreno algo mas dificultoso, embarrado y resbaladizo. Law no era torpe, en absoluto lo era, apenas alguna vez se le caia algo de las manos o tropezaba. Era de grandes reflejos, mejorados encima con el entrenamiento y los ejercicios de pelea.

Pero debia ser que el dia no estaba por la labor de dejar que las cosas ocurrieran como siempre.

Por el terreno peligroso y traicionero, Law se escurrio sobre la nieve cada vez mas deshecha y embarrada, dando un traspies y cayendo de espaldas repentinamente bajo la lluvia. Como reaccion instintiva, Ninette solto un gritito y se lanzo hacia él, agarrandole del brazo como intento de evitar su golpe y consiguiendo, como era evidente, no poder con su peso y caer detras.

La espalda de Law se estrello contra el suelo con un ruido de salpicar y de golpe sordo, produciendo el muchacho un quejido ronco sin poder evitarlo por el impacto doloroso en la espalda. Para empeorar aun mas su dolor, Ninette cayo sobre su pecho con fuerza, haciendo que perdiera la respiracion un segundo y volviera a gruñir una vez recupero el aliento.

Ella se apoyo sobre sus manos para evitar que cargara con su peso al completo y comprobar el estado del muchacho accidentado, comenzando la chica a reir divertidisima en cuanto le analizo aun tirada sobre su cuerpo.

-¡Estas lleno de barro!- Exclamo Ninette con gracia y entre carcajadas cantarinas, consiguiendo que el joven Law se revolviera un poco dolorido por el golpe reciente y elevara uno de sus brazos con intenciones de mirarlo. Una vez lo hizo, se dio cuenta de que tenia razon, analizando la sustancia sucia y pegajosa que se habia adueñado de casi todo su abrigo, pantalones, zapatos y, posiblemente, tambien parte de su cara. -Gato embarrado.- Y cuando escucho su voz sin necesidad de que gritara, Law se percato de lo cerca y pegados que estaban, no pudiendo evitar el acomodar la cabeza contra el suelo de nuevo al sentirla sobre él, calida, pequeña y blandita a pesar de la lluvia. -Espera... - Dijo ella, elevando uno de los brazos que utilizaba como apoyo para llevarlo hasta su cara con suavidad. Como habia puesto las manos sobre la superficie de mezcla de nieve y barro, Ninette flexiono el codo, utilizando la manga de su abrigo deportivo para pasarla suavemente por su cara. Con cuidado limpio la suciedad de su rostro de muchacho joven, consiguiendo que Law se dejara hacer gustosamente y cerrara los ojos con fuerza en cuanto la manga paso por alli, evitando que la tierra atravesara sus parpados. -Ahora si que pareces un gato salvaje, todo lleno de barro y cerrando los ojos fuerte cuando te acarician.-

Law hizo una expresion de sonrisa cerrada un segundo por la comparacion divertida y logrando que ella, una vez mas, no se notara extraña ante su muestra verdadera de animo.

Bajo la lluvia torrencial, Ninette se acomodo sobre él un poco, llevando una mano pequeña de dedos largos y delgados hacia el cuello de su abrigo para juguetear con la prenda. Era un momento maravilloso, se dijo Law, que apenas si podia pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ella y la sensacion de su cuerpo sobre el suyo, en sus dedos contra la tela y en su risa, sus expresiones, charlataneria, caprichos, dulzura y voz cantarina

Dejandose llevar por la situacion, que apenas si reaccionaba por razonamiento logico y ni podia concebir que todo aquello estuviera pasando de verdad, Law llevo una mano hacia el rostro de expresion perdida de ella para colocar algo de su cabello empapado y despeinado tras una de sus orejas. Ninette era de verdad, porque la habia tocado y era de verdad.

Que dulce parecia incluso de semejante manera, empapada por la lluvia, despeinada y vestida con su pijama bajo aquel inmenso abrigo deportivo. Que bonita, que elegante siempre y que perfecta, como una de esas muñecas caras por las que las niñas lloran a sus madres frente a los escaparates. Pero no era una muñeca, que la habia visto a punto de llorar y preocupandose por la situacion tan rara y desconcertante en la que estaban. Las muñecas no lloran, solo bailan y sonrien.

-Mi padre dice que te volviste loco cuando tu madre murio.- Repentinamente, Ninette le susurro aquello, evitando todavia sus ojos mientras jugueteaba con la tela del abrigo.

-A lo mejor tiene razon.- Respondio el joven Law, no habiendo podido separar su mano del costado de su rostro bonito.

-Pero otros dicen que estas loco desde que naciste.- Dijo ella, dedicandole una mirada fugaz y significativa a sus ojos grises y frios sin que pudiera evitarlo, fuera cual fuera la situacion.

-Quiza tengan razon, tambien.- Y es que Law no iba a poner en duda la opinion sobre su estado mental, pues ni él mismo sabia si realmente estaba del todo cuerdo o algo andaba mal con su manera de pensar y ver las cosas.

-Quiza... - Ella se encogio de hombros, sintiendo como los dedos de él se aventuraban un poquito y revolvian los cabellos de su nuca con suavidad. Se estremecio, cerrando los ojos negros un segundo para disfrutar de la sensacion agradable que tantas cosas hacia despertar en su interior mas emocional e irracional.

Finalmente, ella suspiro, tumbandose sobre él para ovillarse un poco y acomodarse en su pecho, adormecida bajo la caricia y el momento a pesar de la lluvia.

Consciente de que no pasaria mas aquella noche por muchas ganas que tuviera de profundizar la situacion y convertirla en algo mas personal, Law tambien suspiro.

-Acabaras resfriandote o algo peor.- Dijo, notandola tumbadita y levemente encogida sobre su cuerpo.

-Llevame a casa, por favor.- Respondio la chica con un deje entre el dolor y el cansancio en su voz, consiguiendo que Law asintiera a sus palabras.

Finalmente, se levantaron de sobre el terreno resbaladizo bajo aquella lluvia torrencial, acompañandola el joven de los Trafalgar, tal y como habia pedido, a su casa.

Esa noche, en la parte trasera de la construccion humilde de campo, bajo la ventana de Ninette, fue la primera vez que ella se lanzo a sus brazos y se despidio con un abrazo largo en una extraña busqueda de proteccion o intento de encontrar algo que necesitaba enormemente.

Ninette escalo, con Law pendiente de que no se hiciera daño, marchandose este ultimo a su propia casa una vez ella desaparecio a traves de la ventana.

* * *

_Hello, dulces ratillas de ciudad/campo/playa/desierto!_

_Nuevo capitulo y las cosas comienzan a volverse tensas para estos dos muchachuelos muejjejje_

_El otro día estuve continuándo todo lo que ya tenía escrito y bueno, quiero consultaros un poquino porque al fin y al cabo los lectores son lo más importante de cualquier tipo de historia escrita (aunque sea una tan humilde como esta). Bien, que voy..._

_Vereis, en lo que serán varios capitulos adelante, me salió (lo juro, salió solita D=!) una escenita eh... ah... uy... una escenita sexual ¿Si? vale, me salió una escenita sexual y ha sido la primera vez en mi vida que he escrito algo así. De todas formas, os digo corriendo que el conetido de dicha escenita eh... ah... uy (U/U que corte!) sexual no es en absoluto explicito, nada explicito, y que es más sensual que sexual y más erótica que pornográfica, digamos. Es una cosa muy suavecita pero que me salió del alma y, si no borro ese fragmento y me atrevo a avisar por aquí de que existe, es porque contiene pensamientos y palabras importantes para la trama además de que opino que me salió bastante elegante. No he profundizado demasiado en el contenido sexual una vez consideré que había sido suficiente y no quería transformar la escena en algo más... sucio? el sexo no es sucio, pero no se como explicarme jejeje ú.ù_

_Entonces, lo que yo quería preguntaros es si alguna lectora (xke sois chicas casi todas, si hay algun chico que levante la mano jijiji) se sentiría, digamos, ofendida o creyera que podría considerar desagradable el componente más o menos sexual dentro del fic. Si es así, soy una persona respetuosa y ese tipo de escenas no son en absoluto necesarias para el desarrollo de la trama, por lo que puedo perfectamente modificarla y olvidarme de ello. _

_Si por el contrario todas estais de acuerdo y no os molesta, publicaré dicho capitulo/escena tranquilamente y quizá me anime a poner alguna más de vez en cuando, pero siempre buscando que quede elegante y dulce antes que nada. Trataré también que dichas escenitas no sean simplemente por "mostrar algo más o menos sexual" y tengan que ver con la situación emocional y de pareja de los protagonistas. _

_Wah, me quedó muy largo el comentario personal y temo que no lo leais! Si habeis llegado hasta aquí, siento enrollarme tanto D=!_

_Muchas gracias y espero que lo hayais pasado bien leyendo ^^!_

_Besos para siempre junto con mi amor eterno:_

_Maddy_


	8. Una historia de amor V

Desde aquella noche en que ella, envalentonada y siempre tan despreocupada, habia decidido visitarle sorpresivamente en plena madrugada, habian transcurrido cuatro dias.

Cuatro dias de los cuales Law no habia podido ver a su adorada Ninette mas que durante un par de veces sueltas. La niña andaba ocupada preparando las cuestiones y equipaje de su viaje esperado que, si bien seria corto, como Ninette nunca habia salido de la isla se le hacia del todo complicado su preparacion. Ademas, la maestra aun tenia asuntos que tratar con ella y sus padres exigian la poca atencion y tiempo libre que tenia solo para ellos antes de que desapareciera unos dias.

Law no se habia enterado demasiado bien de aquel asunto de las pruebas de baile y del viaje porque, seguramente, la muchacha se lo hubiera contado en alguna de esas charlas interminables y dificiles de seguir atentamente que tanto le gustaban. Sin embargo, lo que si sabia es que estaba celoso.

Law estaba celoso. Celoso de la maestra, de las clases de baile y hasta de sus padres, que les robaban el poquito tiempo que podian compartir juntos. Anda a saber, ademas, si acaso estos ultimos no lo estaban haciendo a proposito, pensando que quiza con entretenimiento y el alejarse del pueblo lo suficiente, de ver mundo y conseguir triunfar en la nueva oportunidad que le habian dado, harian que Ninette se olvidara de él o terminara despertando y prefiriendo otras cosas.

Era ridiculo, se dijo Law, que tenia el suficiente orgullo y confianza en si mismo como para saber que no podria borrarlo de su cabeza asi, sin mas. Porque no podria ¿Verdad? nadie puede hacer eso de repente. Entonces Law recordo que él mismo habia sido capaz de hacerlo sin remordimientos de ninguna clase alguna vez, porque directamente habia anulado a esa persona en su mente, temiendo por dentro sin querer ni admitirselo a si mismo que de verdad ella comenzara a aburrirse de él como con muchos de sus caprichos. Quiza, una vez superada la tentacion y hecha la mala accion, Ninette ya no sintiera ninguna necesidad por andarse con él y estaba empezando a perder completamente el interes por su persona y compañia.

Luego, Law se decia que era imposible y que no podia ser. Pero seguia temeroso por dentro en realidad, maldiciendo a esa sombra que lo hacia tener miedo del abandono.

Durante los escasos encuentros que tuvieron en esos cuatro dias, Ninette habia vuelto a la normalidad y seguido como siempre, con sus charlas animosas, su felicidad desbordante aunque no hubiera motivo en aquel momento y su extraña animacion por todo. Law, que era tan sombrio y distante, tan frio, pensaba que aquella contradiccion estaba bien a pesar de lo extraño de que semejantes personas tan dispares decidieran ser algo parecido a amigos, pero que tampoco eran amigos porque no podian serlo. Ninette le complementaba y le animaba los dias, en general, hacia de la rutina algo llevadero y divertido. Y él, se dijo, le aportaba las dosis de serenidad y madurez que a ella tanta falta le hacian, por mucho que Ninette se negara a aceptar que era una niña todavia por muy crecida en edad que comenzara a estar para ello.

Law queria cuidarla, protegerla, ampararla bajo sus brazos y dejarla como estaba porque asi estaba perfecta. Ninette no necesitaba conocer las dificultades del mundo ¿Para que? Si esas cosas solo dan amarguras, malos sabores de boca y dolores del alma y corazon. Law, definitivamente, no era lo que puede llamarse un buen chico, pero por eso mismo conocia la crueldad de la gente mala y lo que podian hacer, tanto por su parte como por la de aquellos que querian hacerle daño. Como era medico, conocia el poder injusto del dinero, la desesperacion por muchos que tan solo piensan en su propia vida e, incluso, lo capaces que eran otros de pretender acabar con un ser querido para hacerse con una fortuna heredada o el esperar ilusionados la muerte de un padre anciano por quitarse la carga de encima. Law conocia todo eso y muchas cosas mas, y no habian hecho otra cosa que amargarle el caracter y ensombrecerlo por dentro.

Ninette no necesitaba conocer esas cosas, que la habian mimado y querido siempre y, tal y como estaba, estaba muy bien. Sin sufrir de verdad. Law queria evitar que se pudriera como el resto del mundo a cualquier precio.

Habia anochecido y Law miro por la ventana de la inmensa sala de estar, quitandole atencion al libro que andaba curioseando medio tumbado sobre el sofa para observar el cielo nocturno y lleno de nubes que tapaban las estrellas. Llevaba nublado desde aquella madrugada que comenzo a llover y las temperaturas, como la dulce Ninette habia anunciado junto con la lluvia, comenzaban a subir. No era un cambio drastico en absoluto pero, en un lugar como aquel, semejantes cosas se apreciaban mas que el oro. Adormecido por la hora y el calor pegajoso pero agradable de la chimenea grande, Law se pregunto si acaso podria dormir aquella noche largo y tendido sin necesidad de medicarse, luchando por instinto a que se le cerraran los ojos mientras pensaba complacido que, como habia despachado de la casa al servicio durante un par de dias, nadie lo molestaria en mucho tiempo. Junto al sofa, el enorme Anouk dormitaba acostado sobre sus pies descalzos, aportandole una mayor sensacion de calidez y confort.

Law dejo el libro apartado a un lado, acomodandose sobre el mueble de descanso para dejar que sus ojos se cerraran solos.

Se desperto con el sonido de algo chocando contra el cristal.

Como tenia el sueño ligero y apenas habia llegado a conciliarlo, el ruido le causo un pequeño sobresalto, abriendo los ojos grises con algo de confusion el joven Trafalgar. Nuevamente, el sonido suave se repitio, causando que Law analizara los alrededores aun preso de la modorra del sueño en busqueda del lugar de donde provenia. Otro chasquidito fue suficiente para que se percatara de que venia de la ventana, observando que lo que debia ser una piedra pequeña se estrellaba contra el cristal una nueva vez.

¿Seria, acaso, Ninette, que ya aquella noche que se presento en su casa habia dicho que pretendia llamar su atencion a base de piedras?

Aun adormilado y con una cara que reflejaba tal estado, el joven Law se levanto del sofa, causando que el pobre Anouk tambien se despertara y se tuviera que mover quejumbroso. Con un bostezo amplio, el joven Law se dirigio a la ventana cercana del primer piso, abriendola ruidosamente para asomarse al exterior frio y nocturno y mirar hacia el suelo.

Law se llevo una pequeña desilusion pero a la vez una total sorpresa que no sabia si analizar como agradable o desagradable.

Una joven rubia y bonita, muchacha que sin duda Law conocia de vista por vivir en aquel pueblo y compartir gran parte del tiempo libre con su querida Ninette, detenia sus movimientos entre acongojada y nerviosa, clavando sus ojos verdes y grandes sobre los grises del otro. A su espalda, otra joven morena y algo rellenita, pero con cuerpo agraciado a pesar de las carnes sobrantes, adoptaba una exprsesion similar a la de su compañera, analizando al muchacho en la ventana como si este fuera algun tipo de creacion demoniaca a la que no habian tenido mas remedio que acudir. Junto a esta, otra chiquita joven, un poco menos llamativa que sus amigas, la pobre, esperaba de manera similar en silencio.

Es cierto que Law, a pesar de todo, seguia siendo un hombre joven y como tal desagradable no se consideraba la visita inesperada de muchachas bonitas en plena noche. Sin embargo, teniendo en cuenta la fama con la que gozaba en el lugar y que, sin duda, aquellas niñas eran del pueblo y él mismo las conocia de vista de toda la vida, Law se dijo que no tendria tanta suerte seguro. ¡Lastima! Habria que olvidarse del libertinaje. Solo habria hecho falta llamar a Ninette y Law hubiera tenido una noche redonda. Imaginacion perversa la suya, que vagaba sola sin que se lo pidieran.

Ante su expresion curiosa, un poco somnolienta y desconcertada, las muchachas titubearon, echandose miraditas de reojo unas a otras como para ver a quien le tocaba la ardua tarea de atreverse a hablar primero con el lobo del cuento.

-Ah... - La muchacha rubia se envalentono, lider del grupo de las admiradas por otras chicas, dando un paso al frente y callando velozmente con nerviosismo. Nuevamente y ante el silencio en espera de Law, la joven respiro hondo, clavando sus ojos verdes sobre los de él con todo su intento de parecer igual de orgullosa y digna como siempre. -Eres el novio de Ninette, ¿Verdad?- Dijo ella con un tono entre nervioso y que trataba de sonar serio, haciendo que el joven Trafalgar levantara una ceja sospechosa. Ninette ya le habia advertido de que sus allegados podrian mostrarse molestos, pero Law nunca imagino que llegarian incluso a ir hasta su casa.

-¿Que quereis?- Sin responder a la pregunta, que tampoco él sabia si quiera que era exactamente de Ninette, el joven cuestiono con su voz profunda y tono cortante, causando que las chicas amparadas tras la espalda de su amiga valiente se miraran fugazmente con preocupacion.

-Ella... - Pero de nuevo parecio no saber que decir la señorita rubia, cerrando la boca un segundo antes de abrirla de nuevo. -La maestra le esta impartiendo unas clases extra para ensayar y prepararse correctamente... nosotras estabamos alli para ayudar y se hizo de noche y... - Law comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

-Y... - Dijo con tono indicativo de que se diera mas prisa y dejara de irse por las ramas, esperando entre divertido y algo molesto por la situacion.

-Estabamos alli para ayudarle... - Pero la muchacha tambien era orgullosa, decidiendo continuar a su metodo para demostrar que tampoco daba tanto miedo. - ... y ha tenido un accidente.- Entonces, fue Law quien se puso nervioso.

-¿Como? ¿Que ha pasado?- Cuestiono repentinamente interesadisimo en lo que tenian que decirle, asomandose aun mas por la ventana de la sala de estar.

-Pues se ha caido. Una mala pirueta y Ninette al suelo.- Dijo la muchacha con temblor en la voz pasandose una mano nerviosa a traves de la melena rubia, demostrando que ni ella misma comprendia demasiado bien como habia ocurrido. Ante la expresion entre horrorizada y completamente en espera de noticias del joven, la señorita se adelanto a continuar para aclarar la situacion. -No le ha pasado nada grave... creo... -

-¿Crees?- ¿Como que creia que no le habia pasado nada grave?

-¡Si, si, creo! ¡Yo no soy medico pero tu si ¿verdad?- Finalmente, la señorita rubia perdio las formas un tanto, dedicando sobre el joven nervioso una miradita entre reprochadora y cuestionativa.

-Lo soy.- Respondio Law, aguantando las ganas de salir como alma que lleva el diablo de su casa y marchar a toda carrera hacia el pueblo.

-Obviamente, la hemos llevado al medico del pueblo... - Dijo la muchacha, como queriendo dejar claro que ni locas se les hubiera ocurrido acudir a él como opcion curativa.

-¿Donde ha sido?- Ante la mirada confusa de las tres muchachas, Law se trago un suspiro molesto para continuar. Estaba nervioso, mucho, y preocupado a mas no poder. -La cabeza, el costado, el brazo... - Entonces, entendieron.

-No, no, la pierna. Es la pierna. Le duele mucho y la hemos llevado al medico del pueblo... - Continuo la señorita rubia con su relato, dispuesta a no dejarse vencer. Debia ser que les gustaba hablar en aquel pueblucho. - ... pero no se deja. Dice que quiere que vayas tu. Lleva una hora sin dejarse atender, lloriqueando por que vayas tu.- Law se dijo que Ninette era una inconsciente pero, a la vez, tenia que admitir que se sentia bien saberse tan necesario e irremplazable.

Sin embargo, no habia tiempo de pensar en eso.

Como una centella, Law desaparecio en el interior de su casa, dispuesto a coger todo el instrumental necesario y a correr como un rayo hacia alli si era necesario.

Luego recordo que no conocia el alli.

-¿Donde esta?- Cuestiono asomandose de nuevo, tenso y dispuesto a salir a la carrera cuanto antes.

-En la consulta del doctor. Todavia sigue alli.- Perfecto, asi Law tendria cualquier cosa que pudiera olvidarsele a su disposicion.

-Llevadme hasta alli.- La muchacha rubia asintio eficaz a su peticion, esperando igual de nerviosa su aparicion en el exterior. Las otras dos, en cambio, no mostraron en absoluto el mismo entusiasmo ante la idea de caminar durante un trecho largo de noche, en pleno bosque y en compañia del lobo del cuento.

Como una centella, el joven Law se dirigio subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos hasta el cuarto que tenian como consulta, recogiendo todo el arsenal medico en una bolsa de piel buena en la que solia transportar lo necesario para atender a los pacientes. Sin importarle si lo dejaba hecho un desastre o como una patena, el joven Trafalgar salio tan rapido como habia entrado del cuarto, colocandose por el camino su abrigo largo y oscuro para plantarse en los pies sus fieles botas de montaña.

En menos de un minuto, Law estaba fuera y listo para marcharse.

* * *

En cuanto entro en la casa y consulta del doctor del pueblo, este le dirigio una miradita de desprecio que Law entendio bastante bien pero que respondio con una sonrisa rapida entre burlesca y cinica. Era un hombre mayor, algo achacoso y viejo ya, preguntandose el joven Trafalgar que tipo de metodos llevaria a cabo o si acaso veia ya lo suficiente como para extirpar un simple apendice enfermo. Mascando con sus dientes ajados, el doctor del pueblo miro a su rival desdeñosamente y analizandole de pies a cabeza, pareciendo que dudaba al completo de sus conocimientos debido a su juventud y mala fama como vecino.

Sin embargo, lo que si habia que reconocer era que, como medicos, tanto su padre como él mismo gozaban de una fama que podia definirse como espectacular, milagrosa. Debian pensar que eran dioses que todo lo curan y todo mal quitan, o algo parecido.

Callado y con sus bonitas y jovenes guias a su espalda que permanecieron silenciosas y pegaditas junto a la puerta recien cerrada, el joven Trafalgar recorrio la estancia, girandose un segundo para que la muchacha rubia y lider indiscutible le señalara la puerta cerrada al fondo. Acomodados en la casa a la vez que consulta del doctor, en su humilde sala de estar, ademas de amigos y gentes del pueblo que bastante mal miraron a Law tambien se encontraban sentaditos en el sofa los padres de Ninette.

En seguida, la mirada entre asustada y desesperada de su madre se clavo en la de Law, que andaba algo temblorosa y con un pañuelo de tela en la mano. Parecia haber estado lloriqueando y, Law supo, seguramente hubiera sido presa del llanto por su causa e inevitable presencia, por la necesidad y preferencia que habia mostrado Ninette a su persona, antes que por la lesion de ella. Ignorando a la mujer regordeta de aspecto vikingo y, por que negarlo, amable, el joven Trafalgar continuo su camino, no pudiendo dar ni un par de pasos mas hacia la puerta sin que alguien se interpusiera.

El señor Bogdánov se levanto de golpe y se planto frente a él, dedicandole una mirada que rozaba la advertencia, pasaba por el odio y terminaba en la preocupacion total. Law se detuvo y correspondio su mirada con otra indiferente, fria y que indicaba que poco le importaban sus amenazas u opiniones al respecto. Por una parte, Law lo entendia: Si Ninette fuera su hija, seria el padre mas celoso y sobreprotector del mundo entero. Sin embargo, como no lo era, no tenia porque corresponder a las intenciones o deseos del señor Bogdánov.

Prontamente y observando el aura de tension, la señora Bogdánov se levanto tambien, agarrando el hombro de su marido que no acertaba a que decir exactamente porque andaba evitando montar una escena delante de medio pueblo, indicandole con tan solo una mirada de esposa de años que se sentara y lo dejara estar.

A regañadientes y dedicandole una ultima mirada amenazante y preocupada, el señor Bogdánov se sento.

Law le dedico una sonrisa desagradable y ya no pudo callarse.

-¡Como le pase... - Pero fue interrumpido velozmente.

-Querido... - Mastico la señora Bogdánov con tono inconfundible de suplicar silencio y tranquilidad, haciendo que este cerrara la boca nuevamente. ¡Ay, las madres, cuanto saben las madres! Law respetaba a las madres porque habia tenido la mejor de todas aunque la dicha hubiera durado poco.

Finalmente, con el camino libre, Law se dirigio hacia la habitacion indicada, posando su mano de dedos largos sobre el picaporte para girarlo e internarse dentro. Una vez abrio, entro y cerro suavemente la puerta tras de si.

Sobre la unica cama que tenian en aquella sala pequeña que, sin duda, era una humilde habitacion de asistencia medica mezclada con quirofano, cuidados intensivos y consultorio, la joven Ninette esperaba semitumbada, dando un respinguito en cuanto le vio entrar por la puerta.

-¡Law!- Exclamo con una sonrisita brillante de oreja a oreja, llenandolo de sentimiento de importancia a la vez que parecia haberlo estado esperando mucho tiempo.

-Gorrion caprichoso... - Murmuro él en un intento por reprenderla ante su insistencia en no recibir asistencia medica temprana, atravesando la estancia en unas zancadas para dar con ella y analizar su estado. -¿Que ha pasado?- Cuestiono en cuanto estuvo junto a la cama, posicionando la bolsa de cuero en un espacio libre del colchon.

-Es la pierna. Hice un mal giro y me cai... - Él asintio mucho mas tranquilo al comprobar que ella andaba tan animosa y vivaracha como siempre mientras rebuscaba en su bolsa los guantes. -¡Era la primera vez que hacia ese paso! ¡La primera! ¡No me hubiera caido de bruces si no fuera asi! ¡Ademas, las chicas me distrajeron sin querer! y, entonces, hice un mal movimiento y de mi pierna salio un ruido extraño, luego me cai y luego dolor, mucho dolor.- Lloriqueo la muchacha, saliendo en su defensa para demostrar ante él que su torpeza era algo de una sola vez y no un hecho comun.

El joven Law volvio a asentir, observando como la rodilla de ella parecia tener una forma extraña bajo sus mallas de ballet.

-Vale... - Dijo pensativo, admirando la pierna derecha herida con reflexion. Asi de primeras, Law casi que podia adivinar que ocurria. -Quitate las mallas.- A pesar del tono frio y profesional, Ninette cambio su expresion completamente, elevandose un tanto en su posicion semitumbada para mirarle con expresion entre apurada y sorprendida.

-¿Perdon?- Dijo titubeante como si hubiera escuchado mal, consiguiendo una miradita fugaz de él que andaba pendiente total de su rodilla.

-Que te retires las mallas. No puedo ver el estado de la pierna con ellas puestas.- Era evidente, se dijo Ninette, superando despacio su reaccion inicial.

-Oh... claro... - Tenia mucho sentido, pero no era lo mismo desnudarse frente a un doctor cualquiera que desnudarse frente al joven Trafalgar, adoptando las mejillas redondeadas y blancas de Ninette un tonito rosado apenas perceptible. Eficaz, la muchacha se arrastro sobre el colchon y consiguio sentarse con las piernas colgando entre quejiditos de dolor, dedicando una miradita convencida al muchacho frente a ella. -Date la vuelta, por favor.- Y Law elevo las cejas con sorpresa.

-¿Por que?- Al fin y al cabo, cuando Law se dedicaba a su oficio, dejaba de ser Law Trafalgar para ser simplemente un doctor.

-¡Ay, porque no quiero que me mires quitandome las mallas, gato!- Exclamo la muchacha apurada y como si aquello fuera lo mas comprensible del mundo, inclinandose hacia él un tanto sobre el colchon para afianzar su deseo.

-Ahora mismo y en esta sala no soy un hombre, soy un doctor.- Contesto el joven Law, un poco ofendido incluso de que alguien dudara de su profesionalidad.

-¡Oh, estoy segura de eso! ¡Segurisima!- Adulando el ego para conseguir lo que queria, que Ninette sabia encandilar a la gente, la muchachita asintio segura de lo que decia un par de veces rapidas, adivinando Law prontamente que acabaria saliendose con la suya y que él cederia. -Estoy muy segura y no dudo en absoluto de tu capacidad, pero... pero es que no puedo. Me da mucho apuro, Law, no puedo. No es lo mismo hacer eso ante un señoron viejo y cegato que ante un muchacho guapo y conocido, ademas, como tu.- Ninette y sus metodos, que siempre lo conseguirian todo. -¿De verdad vas a hacerme pasar por ese apuro, gato, cuando puedes evitarmelo facilmente? Solo tienes que girarte un segundo, un segundin. Darme la espalda un segundin y ya esta, Law, gato, ¿Me consentirias ese capricho?- La miradita suplicante e irresistiblemente inocente, aprendida y estudiada tambien, de Ninette mezclada con su picardia natural le hizo suspirar por dentro ante su clara debilidad, obedeciendo a sus deseos para girarse sobre sus propios pies y darle la espalda.

-Y demasiado te consentimos. Todos.- Dijo el joven Law con un poco de reproche, no pudiendo evitar el comprender porque andaban mimandola por cualquier parte. Era seductora por naturaleza. Una embaucadora, deliciosamente embaucadora.

-Ay, no digas eso, por favor, me sentire una niñita consentida.- Ella, a su espalda, dijo aquellas palabras con evidente tono divertido, escuchando a la vez el joven doctor el sonido de la tela.

-Lo eres.- Cierto, pero él tampoco hacia nada para impedirlo, mas bien al contrario. -Ademas, igualmente voy a verte en ropa interior.-

-Pero no es lo mismo, Law. No es lo mismo eso que ver como me quito las mallas.- Law abrio la boca dispuesto a replicar, cerrandola rapidamente en cuanto recapacito que era mejor callar y dejarla ser. Al fin y al cabo, asi como estaba, estaba perfecta. Cruzado de brazos, espero, diciendose por dentro que alli no habia nada de segundin y que Ninette era coqueta, analizandose seguramente la piel expuesta para cerciorarse de su buen aspecto. Que, por cierto ¿Que aspecto tendria? Seguro que tan bonito como toda ella... Law tuvo que repetirse que él era un profesional.

El roce de unos deditos delgados sobre su hombro le inidico que era momento de girarse, topandose de lleno con el rostro de Ninette a menos de dos palmos del suyo por culpa de la posicion. Law estuvo a punto de dar un traspies que, gracias a Dios, evito, admirado de pronto por las facciones de ella que tan cerquita estaban, tan bonitas y bien hechas. Sus ojos eran tan negros y brillaban tanto que podia verse en ellos, juraba que podia verse en ellos, quedandose mudo y estatico por un instante debido al encontronazo repentino. ¡Dios mio, seguia pareciendo tan irreal para él!

Como consciente del momento, ella parecio un tantito apurada, pero solo un tantito, dedicandole finalmente una sonrisita dulce y cerrada para inclinarse un poco hacia atras, deshaciendo aquella cercania tan comprometida en la que se habian encontrado sin quererlo.

¡Picara, coqueta, seguro que ella lo habia hecho a sabiendas! Como si Law no la conociera... o empezara a conocerla.

Entonces se fijo mejor en algo que fuera mas alla de sus facciones admiradas, topandose con un flequillo negro y ladeado que hace unos dias no estaba alli y con que la melena azabache de costumbre no caia salvaje por todas partes.

Ninette habia decidido abandonarse a un cambio radical y cortarse el pelo corto, muy corto, casi como un niño descuidado que se deja crecer el cabello unos dias mas de lo acostumbrado, descubriendo gran parte de sus orejas en un pelo ahora aniñado y dulce pero graciosamente despeinado con flequillo. Y su cuello... lo mejor era lo mucho que exponia su cuello. Como habia estado medio tumbada antes y luego él pendiente no mas que de su cara y su pierna, Law no se habia dado cuenta.

Abrio los ojos con sorpresa.

-¡Ah!- Exclamo Ninette de pronto, cayendo en la cuenta de lo que ocurria. -Me lo he cortado esta mañana ¿Has visto?- Dijo, llevandose los dedos largos y delgados hacia el cabello corto. -¿Te gusta?- Cuestiono, y de repente parecia a la espera y pendiente sola de su unica respuesta, como si ello fuera una cosa de importancia mayor.

Law se quedo en silencio un tiempo demasiado largo, observando como la expresion de ella seguia sonriendo cada vez con menos intensidad.

-Si.- Respondio. No es que no le gustase, que era un corte bonito y Ninette, como era igual de bonita, podia ponerse casi cualquier cosa que le apeteciera. Sin embargo, su melenaza azabache habia desaparecido. Su preciosa, brillante y suave melena azabache.

-Pero te gustaba mas antes.- Respondio la muchacha, aumentando la sonrisa al comprobar que, al menos, Law no habia demostrado total impacto o aversion.

-Si.- Admitio, asintiendo resignado para regresar a su trabajo. -Acuestate.- Le dijo, consiguiendo que ella obedeciera y regresara a su posicion semitumbada de antes. Sin esperar mas, que se estaban entreteniendo, el joven Trafalgar se inclino sobre la pierna de aspecto extraño, comenzando a palpar la parte herida de la rodilla. La piel era blanca, como de marmol, perfecta, suave, como si nunca hubiera sido herida ni tocada, tan solo rota la armonia por un lunarcillo en la parte superior del muslo. Como una estatua de marmol. ¡Que fascinacion sintio Law como medico, incluso, ante semejante obra de la naturaleza! Que agradable era curar de vez en cuando un cuerpo bonito y tratar de luchar contra los males para devolverle el esplendor anterior. -Oh, no... - Murmuro para si el joven Trafalgar cuando sus dedos enguantados se toparon con un rasguño de sangre seca en la parte de la rodilla con forma extraña, chasqueando despues la lengua con molestia ante la herida que estropeaba la piel agradable. Bueno, desde luego no dejaria cicatriz.

-Entonces, ¿Estoy fea?- Ninette seguia con su opinion sobre el cambio de aspecto, queriendo saber y admirada por la extraña manera que Law, el doctor y no el hombre, tenia de analizar piernas. Él no pudo evitar reirse bajo un poco, pendiente del estado de su pierna.

-Con esa cara puedes hacerte lo que quieras y seguiras siendo bonita.- Dijo sin pensar y saliendole del alma, atento de la rodilla extraña y salida de su lugar.

Satisfecha, Ninette sonrio y se acomodo mejor sobre el colchon, apoyando la mejilla sobre su antebrazo flexionado.

Cuando sus ojos bajaron hacia el tobillo, Law se dio cuenta de un dato curioso: Ninette se habia quitado los calcetines, las mallas, y despues se habia vuelto a colocar los calcetines.

-No quiero que me veas los pies.- Explico ella en cuanto noto su curiosidad, consiguiendo que él le dedicara a sus ojos una mirada rapida antes de regresar a su analisis, absorto en su fascinacion. -Son horribles, horribles. Estan llenos de cicatrices y heridas mal cerradas... Es el precio que toda buena bailarina debe pagar.- Encogiendose de hombros, Ninette suspiro con resignacion, logrando que una enorme curiosidad inundara el interior del muchacho.

Queria verlos, pero se contuvo. Ya tendria ocasion y tiempo para ello.

-Intenta doblar la pierna.- Dijo repentinamente el joven Trafalgar, agarrando con suavidad el gemelo redondeado pero fibroso por el deporte de la muchacha. Obediente, Ninette hizo lo pedido, consiguiendo detenerse a medias en la accion para soltar un quejidito y regresar a su posicion anterior. En seguida, Law volvio a posar sus dedos sobre la rodilla, palpando la zona evidentemente fuera de su sitio con las yemas de sus dedos.

-Vale... - Ya sabia lo que ocurria y la cosa andaba tranquilizante, como habia esperado.

-¿Que es? ¿Que pasa?- Nerviosa de pronto ante el fin del analisis, Ninette se incorporo un tanto sobre la cama, mirando su pierna herida con total urgencia. -¿Que le pasa? ¿Que es? ¿Es grave?- Law se rio otra vez, recuperando su posicion erguida para dirigirse hacia su bolsa de piel buena bajo la atentisima y pendiente mirada de Ninette.

-No, no es grave.- Ella se relajo de pronto, soltando un suspirito tranquilo.

-Menos mal... ya me temia lo peor.- Dijo con suavidad, pareciendo que todo su nervio se habia marchado de vacaciones.

-Tan solo es una dislocacion de la rodilla. Una leve.- Law saco unas cuantas vendas de su bolsa de utensilios medicos, posandolas sobre el colchon con claras intenciones de usarlas en poco tiempo. -Pero tendre que colocartela y eso sera doloroso, gorrion.- En cuanto escucho una alusion al dolor Ninette hizo un aspaviento de panico, sentandose de nuevo en el colchon como un rayo.

-¡Oh, no!- Exclamo, haciendo que el joven Trafalgar asintiera un par de veces convencidas.

-¡Oh, si!- Contesto él, siguiendole el juego para despues acercarse hasta su pierna herida. En cuanto lo tuvo cerca y con claras intenciones de recolocar la rodilla, la joven Ninette coloco sus manos alrededor de la zona, cubriendola y logrando que Law la mirara entre curioso y burlesco.

-¡No quiero que me duela! Soy muy sensible al dolor.- Dijo con suplica y lloriqueo al que, en esto si que no, Law no cederia. Antes doctor que hombre.

-No queda mas remedio.- Hizo un ademan de volver a la rodilla, consiguiendo que ella la protegiera aun mas.

-¡Law, no! Haz que no me duela, dame algo para que no sea asi... por favor... - Pero ante su mirada hasta divertida, Ninette titubeo temerosa. -¿No puedes?-

-¿Pretendes que te drogue para recolocar una dislocacion?- Era absurdo y su tono de voz junto con la expresion de su cara le dijo aquello mismo, logrando que ella comenzara a pasar miedo a la vez que buscaba valor suficiente.

-Pero... es que el dolor no me gusta... - La proteccion de sus manos sobre la rodilla comenzo a flaquear, dejando por fin que el joven Law cogiera la pierna con ambas manos enguantadas.

-A nadie le gusta.- Respondio el muchacho, dispuesto a llevar a cabo su cometido de un momento a otro.

-Es que soy tan sensible... ¡Ah!- Ninette grito con un chillido agudo que amenazo la seguridad de las ventanas y los timpanos de Law en cuanto este recoloco la rodilla sin avisar y de pronto en menos de un segundo junto a un crujido, adoptando expresion de dolor por el sonido chirriante y repentino. -¡Jope, gato!- Exclamo la chica con reproche evidente, escapandosele una lagrimilla rebelde del ojo por el dolor anterior que, al menos, habia durado muy poco. -¡Eso ha sido injusto y muy, muy cruel!-

-Estas cosas, cuanto antes se hagan, antes se acaban.- Respondio el muchacho con un encogimiento de hombros, regresando su atencion a su bolsa de cuero. -Te voy a recetar unos antiinflamatorios y, despues, vamos a vendar esa pierna... - Pero ella le interrumpio.

-No puedo pagarte.- Dijo con tono, de pronto, serio, mirandole sincera a los ojos.

-Para ti, es gratis.- Evidentemente, asi era. Sin esperar mas palabra, el joven Trafalgar saco de su bolsa el medicamento mencionado, dejandolo en el colchon junto con las vendas. -Voy a inmobilizarte la pierna y nada de esfuerzos ni deporte en, por lo menos, dos semanas... -

-¿Que?- Su voz de muchacha resono en la estancia, cuestionando aquello con total incredulidad y repentina confusion.

-Que no podras mover la pierna normalmente en dos semanas como minimo.- Contesto Law de nuevo, pendiente de sus cachibaches y sin darle mayor importancia al asunto. -Quiza en unos dias puedas apañarte solo usando de vez en cuando una muleta, pero la venda y el resposo son inevitables... - Ella lo interrumpio, de nuevo.

-¿Dos semanas?- Dijo, y su voz sono repentinamente quebrada e incredula, dolorosa y ahogada, causando que el joven Law abandonara sus trastos para mirarla confuso. Los ojos de Ninette parecian al borde de la tragedia mas absoluta y horrible.

-Como minimo.- Respondio, y entonces ella empezo a llorar.

De sus ojos bonitos salieron un par de lagrimas que, cada vez, se hacian mas incontenibles, evitando el contacto visual la niña durante un segundo y negando con la cabeza. De pronto, esperanzada, volvio a observar los ojos grises del otro. -¿Podre bailar?-

-No.- Respondio Law, sintiendose extrañamente mal por dentro en cuanto comprobo que ella, ante su negativa, volvia a llorar desesperada y destrozada.

-No... ¡No!- Exclamo de pronto presa de un llanto terrible, horrible, negando una y otra vez con la cabeza una desgracia incapaz de creer. -¡No puede ser cierto, me estas mintiendo! ¡Tengo que bailar! ¡Tengo que hacerlo! ¡Yo puedo hacerlo, se que puedo hacerlo!- Lloraba Ninette, negandose a una evidencia que dolia demasiado. Sus sueños, su oportunidad, su vida, sus ilusiones... de pronto, en una noche, todo se iba por la borda. Era demasiado injusto, demasiado. No podia ser verdad.

-Gorrion... - Law trato de consolarla o hacer que se calmara, consiguiendo tan solo otro movimiento negativo de cabeza y un aumento del llanto doloroso.

-¡No, es mi gran oportunidad, gato! ¡No puede ser! ¡Me mientes! ¡Dime la verdad, por favor!- Mirandole con esperanza desesperanzada, la pobre y llorosa Ninette suplico y Law de verdad hubiera querido decirle lo que deseaba oir, pero no podia. Entonces, el joven Trafalgar recordo en alguna conversacion perdida que ella iba a marcharse aquella semana, que iba a cumplir sus sueños y que le darian su gran oportunidad. Que mala suerte.

-Ninette... - Dijo, acercandose a ella mientras lloraba sin saber demasiado bien que decir o hacer para consolar semejante perdida.

-¡Iban a verme, es mi sueño! ¡La maestra dijo que era buena, muy buena y que me cogerian seguro! ¡Quiero ser Clara en "El Cascanueces"!- Un sollozo alto rompio sus palabras, teniendo la pobre Ninette que cerrar los ojos para llevarse una mano hacia el rostro en un vano intento por detener unas lagrimas que no dejaban de salir.

Law se limito a acunclillarse frente a ella y junto a la cama, pensando las palabras adecuadas para semejante situacion y arrebato emocional, que no estaba acostumbrado a tratar con ellos.

-Ninette, no puedes bailar. Te destrozaras la pierna y, si no se cura bien, se volvera propensa a las lesiones de ese tipo.- Ella nego con la cabeza ante la evidencia, todavia llorando desesperada. -Si lo haces, quiza acabes con todo tu futuro en el baile.- A lo mejor era un tanto exagerado, pero Law tenia claro que Ninette no podia ponerse a danzar y dar piruetas con la rodilla como estaba. De todas formas, aunque hubiera querido hacerlo, el dolor no se lo permitiria.

-¡No! ¡Arreglalo! ¡Eres medico, arreglalo! ¡Drogame! ¡Haz algo!- Entonces, una parte de Law no pudo evitar salir a la superficie.

-No me des ordenes, pajarito.- Dijo con un tono tranquilo pero imperativo, dejandole claro que eso era una de las pocas cosas que ni siquiera ella podia hacer. -No me gusta. No me gusta en absoluto.- Ella lloro mas fuerte.

-¡Oh, no, lo siento! ¡Perdoname! ¡Lo siento, soy una idiota y una inutil, ni siquiera ya para el baile sirvo!- Law penso si acaso habia sido demasiado brusco en un momento demasiado sensible, aflorandole en seguida el instinto protector extraño que Ninette despertaba sobre él.

-No, no... te perdono. No importa.- Dijo Law con tono tranquilizador y suave en cuanto la vio tan destrozada y triste a la pobrecita, elevando sus manos en señal de paz total. -Calmate, gorrion... - Pero ella, la pobre, no estaba en momento.

-¡Oh, Law! ¡No puede estar pasando! ¡Tengo que hacerlo!- Pero Ninette sabia que no podria, causando que aquello destrozara su corazon en mil pedacitos.

-Ninette, aunque lo intentaras, el dolor no te dejaria.- Explico el joven Trafalgar, buscando por todos los medios su consuelo sin saber como llevarlo a cabo.

-Por favor... ¿Por que pasa esto justo ahora, que tenia mi gran oportunidad? Iba a conseguirlo, iba a... - Dijo posando la palma de su mano sobre su pecho, teniendo que bajar la cabeza un momento en cuanto otro sollozo inundo sus pulmones. -¡Oh, Law, abrazame, por favor, abrazame! ¡Te lo suplico! ¡No! ¡Te lo imploro! ¡Abrazame!- No hizo falta que Law lo hiciera, lanzandose ella sin esperar permiso a su pecho para aferrarse a su alrededor con total desesperacion, como buscando algo que necesitaba mucho aunque no supiera exactamente que fuera. -Abrazame, por favor, o me caere muerta... me caere muerta, te lo juro... - Ante estas palabras ultimas, Law reacciono, rodeando con sus brazos a aquella muchacha que lloraba desconsolada ahora escondida en su pecho. Consolar a una mujer presa del llanto entre sus brazos fue una sensacion completamente nueva. Nueva y que se le hizo terriblemente necesaria. Consolarla, abrazarla, hacerla saber que podia sujetarse de sus hombros y que no la dejaria caer, que podia sujetarse y dejarse cargar hacia donde fuera. -Me caere muerta... ¡Pum! y adios, adios Ninette.- Sollozo ella contra su pecho, mojandole el abrigo que aun llevaba puesto con sus lagrimas de pajarito herido. -Yo queria bailar... era mi momento... ¡Oh, Law! Me caere muerta.-

-Nadie se muere por eso, muchacha.- Fue lo unico que se le ocurrio decir.

-¡Pero yo si! Ay... - Se apreto mas fuerte contra él, causando que no pudiera evitar el colocar una mano sobre la coronilla llorosa de Ninette para acogerla mejor con proteccion.

-Con la de años y vida que te queda por delante, llorar asi por un accidente es exagerado, pajarito... oportunidades vendran, solo dale tiempo.- Ninette, aunque habia logrado calmarse un tanto, respondio llorosa todavia y con la voz quebrada por el llanto y el dolor.

-Pero es mi vida ¡Mi vida! Es toda mi vida entera.- Entre enternecido y compasivo, Law dejo escapar una risita baja. Ninette parecia estar un poquito mejor.

-Tu no sabes nada de la vida, gorrion.- Y bien que estaba asi, se dijo Law, mimada y consentida.

-¡Claro que si! Todos decis lo mismo... pero claro que si... me falta madurar un poco, pero pronto... yo... - Sin embargo, debia ser que ni ella lo tenia demasiado claro, callandose con un sollocito mas bajo que los anteriores.

-Pero, mirate, llorando como una niña pequeña sin siquiera haber cumplido la veintena, como si el mundo se hubiera terminado y no fueran a presentarse mas oportunidades, puede que hasta mejores.- Dijo Law suave pero divertido, incluso, consiguiendo que ella dejara de llorar tan alto para dedicarse a un llanto silencioso que quedaba como residuo.

-P-pero... es que... de verdad queria hacerlo... es el sueño de mi vida... - Lloriqueo, escondiendose de nuevo con ahinco en el pecho de Law.

-Una vida muy larga que te queda, gorrion.- Ninette, ese pajarito extraviado cuando su patita se ha roto, penso Law.

-P-pero... las cartas...- Law elevo las cejas un segundo ante la mencion, conteniendo un suspiro cansado. Ya estaba otra vez con esas.

-Las cartas.- Repitio el joven, separandose un momento de ella para mirarla a los ojos llorosos con escepticismo e ironia.

-Si, las cartas... - Ninette ya se sabia la charla de memoria, asintiendo y admitiendo la cuestion a pesar de todo.

-Gorrion, ¿ya estas otra vez con esas creencias peregrinas y supersticiones?- Law chasqueo la lengua, dispuesto a intentar que la llorosa y triste Ninette entrara en razon. -Las cartas no van a decirte nada en absoluto. Ni las cartas, ni la astronomia, ni el simbolo de no se que cosa que has visto en los posos del cafe, tampoco tus sueños van a darte pistas sobre que decisiones tomar, ni siquiera la güija esa. Luego te das estos disgustos por credula y tomar supersticiones por responsabilidades.- Ella se revolvio entre sus brazos.

-¡Ay! No me vengas ahora con esas, que estoy muy triste... ¿No ves que estoy muy triste como para que, encima, vengas tu ahora a reprenderme?- Dijo caprichosa y todavia lloriqueando un poco, sorbeteando la nariz de vez en cuando. -¿Es que tu no crees en nada?-

-Si, en la ciencia y en mi mismo.- Respondio Law velozmente y con evidencia, logrando que ella elevara la cabeza de sobre su pecho para mirarle a los ojos.

-¿Y en mi? ¿No crees en mi?- Cuestiono con algo de dolor en la mirada negra y acuosa ahora, apretando su abrigo con demanda.

-Claro que si.- Asintio Law, consiguiendo que ella calmara un tanto su llanto y volviera a esconderse en su pecho.

-¿Y te gusta que el gorrion pie sin parar, haga piruetas sobre la nieve de arbol en arbol y se burle del gato que, sobre el suelo, espera a que baje para darle caza?- La muchacha le miro de reojo, a la espera de una respuesta que sabia evidente.

-Si, me gusta mas ese gorrion.- Afirmo el joven Trafalgar, sabiendo que vendria algun deseo de los suyos a continuacion.

-¿Y harias algo para que ese gorrion volviera?- Anda que no se la empezaba Law ya a conocer. Como la palma de su mano, a pesar del poco tiempo transcurrido.

-¿Que quieres que haga?- Sin andarse por las ramas ni con rodeos, Law pregunto, esperando una respuesta de ella.

-Podriamos ir a algun sitio.- Él la miro, esperando una explicacion mayor que llego veloz. -Podriamos ir a cenar, o a pasear, a algun sitio. Ay, invitame a cenar, Law.-

-¿A cenar? ¿A donde? ¿Algun lugar cercano en especial?- Law no se hizo de rogar ni necesito que se lo preguntaran, aceptando rapidamente la oferta.

-No, no... en el pueblo no. Necesito irme, aunque solo fuese un dia. Solo un dia, pero de verdad necesito irme.- Law trato de solucionar el problema, diciendose que ahora Ninette se lo andaba complicando mas.

-¿Entonces?- Que lo dijese ya, si lo iba a hacer y ella lo sabia. Anda que no sabia tratar con él a la perfeccion. Law no era el unico que empezaba a conocer al otro al completo

-Quiero cenar contigo, pero no que tengas que pagar nada. Eso no seria justo, no.- Law tuvo que contener una risa, pensando primero en que él no tenia ningun problema economico ante una invitacion y, segundo, porque entonces no habia invitacion que valga.

-Entonces no es invitar a alguien a cenar, gorrion.- Dijo él con gracia, esperando con lo que saldria ahora Ninette.

-¡Claro que si! Si tu me dices que vamos a cenar a algun sitio, pues me estas invitando a cenar, aunque no pagues tu solo.- Como si fuera lo mas evidente del mundo, Ninette respondio, causando que el joven Trafalgar tuviera que contener otra carcajada.

-Entonces ¿Me has invitando tu a cenar?- Curiosos razonamientos los de Ninette.

-Pues, ahora que lo dices, asi parece... pero no, has dicho que harias algo para que el gorrion vuelva a ser el de antes y el gorrion te pide que le invites a cenar.- Dijo ella, elevando la cabeza para dedicarle esa mirada entre picara y pedigüeña que sabia eficaz.

-Como quiera el gorrion entonces.- Al fin y al cabo, intentar llegar a un acuerdo logico era imposible pues, si hacia falta, Ninette hasta cambiaria las normas de las matematicas con tal de convencerle. Ademas, a Law le gustaba consentirle los caprichos, que le ibamos a hacer.

-Pues, si por ejemplo, el gato tuviera una casa grande y lejana que se queda sola para él muchas, muchas veces durante dias, bonita y elegante, al gorrion le haria muy feliz ser invitado a cenar alli y no se sentiria tan gorron, que no gorrion, porque el gato seguramente no pague ni un centimo de la comida de su casa.- Asi que, eso es lo que queria el gorrion. -¿Crees que el gato aceptaria?- Dijo con aquella miradilla pedigüeña y brillante.

-Bueno, aunque el gorrion es algo descarado, creo que al gato no le importara y aceptara.- Seguirle el juego era divertido. Era parte del encanto de Ninette.

-¡Oh, bien!- Exclamo ella, volviendo a lanzarse a sus brazos. -Mañana ire a tu casa y cenaremos alli.-

-Te autoinvitas, entonces.- Igualmente, hacerla rabiar era demasiado tentador.

-¡Pero si me has dicho que el gato aceptaria!- Exclamo indignada, dandole un golpecillo sobre el hombro.

-Pero no te ha dicho cuando, ni siquiera si su casa esta sola sin fisgones ni molestias ¿Y si al gato no le viene bien y le metes en un apuro?- Ella abrio mucho los ojos un instante.

-¿Hay intrusos en tu casa?- Ninette remarco la palabra "intrusos", dejando claro a que personas sobrantes se andaba refiriendo.

-No, no hay intrusos.- Rio Law, observando como ella adoptaba expresion de reproche para reprenderlo.

Repentinamente, la puerta de la habitacion se abrio ruidosamente a espaldas de Law, asomandose el verdadero intruso a la estancia para ver por que diablos tardaban tanto y que habian sido todos esos llantitos y quejidos.

Alli, abrazados todavia y sentados en el suelo frio de la sala, Law giro la cabeza para analizar al recien llegado y Ninette, medio desnuda, elevo la cabeza un tanto y miro por encima de su hombro con el mismo empeño.

Estatico y con expresion entre horrorizada e incredula, como si aquella escena fuera una mala pesadilla, el señor Bogdánov, con su mujer a la espalda llevandose una mano a la cara con fatalidad, observo a su pequeña hija en los brazos de aquel canalla y maleante.

Ninette reacciono.

-Es que... ¡Es que estoy muy triste!- No se le ocurrio mejor explicacion a la pobre.

* * *

_Hola, pequeños míos ositos! (Tengo complejo de Yoda XD)_

_Nah, ¿Cómo estais? =D espero que chachi piruli!_

_A ver, a ver... que tengo que deciros hoy... ¡Ah! Si! me estoy comenzando a pillar a mi misma con la publicación de capitulos y lo que ya tengo escrito, asi que quizá dentro de poquito tarde algo más en actualizar y los chapters sean más cortitos. No lo se, pero por si acaso os aviso._

_También quiero deciros que, para el proximo capitulo, os colgaré algun dibujillo que hice el otro día. No soy una experta en absoluto pero al menos algo se manejarme con el lápiz y, por una vez en mi vida, he dibujado al personaje de un fic =)! Ya os lo subiré y os digo que, por muchos dibujos que haga, vosotras a Ninette teneis el derecho de imaginarosla como os de la real gana. Puedo pintarla como quiera y que no esteis para nada de acuerdo, y espero que así sea: que cada cual se imagine las cosas a su gusto es lo bonito de cualquier lectura =D!_

_Un besito, princesotas (y quizá algun princesote perdido ^^) y os quiero mucho. Nos leemos!_

_Miles de abracitos y besitos:_

_Maddy_

_(P.D: Disculpad las faltas de ortografía y la ausencia de acentos, apenas hace nada me convencí una y otra vez para empezar a acostumbrarme a ponerlos. Poco a poco ^^)_


	9. Una historia de amor VI

-¿A casa de Svetlana?- Dijo la señora Bogdánov, bajando un segundo el periodico de frente sus ojos para mirar a su pequeña Ninette. -Me parece fantastico, nena. Asi te me animas un poco que, por la caida esa tan mala... - Al otro lado de la mesa pequeñita, sentado en su silla, el señor Bogdánov casi se atraganta con el cafe ante la mencion de la noche anterior, en la cual se topo con su pequeña hija medio desnuda abrazada por ese felino astuto y depredador. Ignorando o haciendo que ignoraba el disgusto evidente del padre, la madre continuo, cariñosa y maternal. - ... estas como un alma en pena.- Y era cierto, que Ninette llevaba desde ayer tristona, decaida y silenciosa. Al menos, lo mas silenciosa, decaida y tristona que Ninette pudiera estar.

-¿Y para que quieres ir tu a casa de Svetlana?- Cuestiono molesto el señor Bogdánov, puede que hasta ofendido, pronunciando aquella pregunta en un fingido tono de poca importancia que a nadie engañaba.

-Para animarme, papa.- Pero Ninette tampoco era una buena mentirosa, abriendo los ojos un segundo con fingida incredulidad hacia la pregunta de su padre para, rapida como el viento temiendo ser descubierta, beber de su cafe y evitar el contacto visual. Su padre rumio con disgusto y sospecha evidente. Se acabaria volviendo paranoico, pero no sin motivos.

-Pero lo que necesitas, Nina, es descansar y curarte la rodilla, no andar por ahi de jolgorio con Svetlana.- Pronuncio el nombre de la muchacha rubia y que ellos pensaban confiable, otra loca como Ninette en realidad, con significado, dejando claro que no creia aquel cuento de Svetlana.

Por suerte, su madre salio pronta en su defensa.

-¡Oh, querido!- Exclamo su madre con total incredulidad, analizando a su marido como si aquel hombre no pudiera ser el tipo de siempre. -Para la nena ha sido un golpe muy duro... - Y Ninette asintio un par de veces rapidas mientras devoraba su desayuno. - ... y necesita a sus amigas. Las chicas de su edad se apoyan las unas en las otras y se buscan necesitadas de comprension y cariño.- El señor Bogdánov abrio la boca con claras intenciones de protestar, abandonando el intento en cuanto su mujer continuo. -La niña lo que necesita es desahogarse y dejarse entretener por las chicas, ¿Quien mas ira, princesa?-

-Pues... - Ninette penso rapido, mirando al techo mientras se le ocurrian los nombres. Penso que mencionar a las de siempre seria buena idea ya que, ademas de creible, la respaldarian sin dudarlo. -Svetlana, claro, que es su casa, Nessa, Paola, Irina y creo que Tatiana. Si, Tatiana tambien.- Enumero las chicas contando con los dedos, causando un asentimiento convencido de su madre y otro rumiar sospechoso de su padre. En parte, era mas o menos verdad, pues cierto era que todas esas chicas se quedarian a dormir en casa de Svetlana aquella noche que sus padres andaban de viaje para ver a los abuelos. La unica diferencia era que Ninette no estaria alli. Aun no podia creer el haber tenido tanta suerte y que coincidiera semejante quedada con la suya, que ademas en un pueblo como ese era comun que los padres vigilaran a los hijos aun cuando ya andaban algo mayores.

Y mas si se trataba de Ninette, a la que tenian mimada y consentida pero, a la vez, sobreprotegida y controlada.

-¿Y donde estan los padres de Svetlana? Ahora que lo recuerdo, tengo que comentar unos asuntos de gran importancia con su padre... - Dijo el señor Bogdánov con aquel arte tan malo para mentir, fingiendo normalidad mientras le daba otro sorbo a su cafe.

-Pues te vas a quedar con las ganas, querido mio, porque los padres de Svetlana estan de viaje.- Respondio la señora Bogdánov por su hija, causando que esta se sintiera entre culpable y dichosa porque su madre la creyera sin sospecha alguna.

-¿No estan?- Abriendo los ojos un segundo como platos, el padre miro a su hija, causando que esta se encogiera de hombros ¿Como controlaria ahora a su pequeña? ¿Como velaria aquella noche por su seguridad? Mas valia que no se fuera por ahi, toda la noche, con aquel canalla astuto que tanto se lo veia él venir. Como si se la fuera a dar a él un mocosillo con aires de gran señor... No, su hija no era asi. Su hija era adorable, santa, pura y todas esas cosas que vienen con la santidad y, por supuesto, virginal, tremendamente virginal y, por él, que muriera siendolo.

-No, no estan.- Respondio de nuevo la señora Bogdánov, pendiente en parte del periodico, pendiente en parte de su familia.

-¡Claro que no, papa! Si estuvieran, no querriamos ir ¿A quien le gusta y agrada que le esten controlando y vigilando todo el dia?- Pronuncio Ninette significativamente, culpando a su padre del exceso de sospechas y paranoias que habia tenido desde la noche anterior.

-Claro, claro... yo tambien he sido joven.- Y por eso mismo, el señor Bogdánov dudaba y se temia lo peor. Ademas, conocia a su hija como la palma de su mano y, esta, tramaba algo seguro. Él no era tan ciego como su mujer. -Pero... - De reojo y sospechoso, el padre miro a ambas mujeres, paseando los ojos de una a otra dispuesto a sacar el tema directamente. - ... no nos estaras mintiendo, ¿Verdad? No pretenderas irte por ahi con algun muchachuelo... -

-¡Papa!- Exclamo Ninette indignada, no consiguiendo detener las palabras de su padre.

-Mira que, si es asi, es mejor que nos lo digas ¿Eh? Es normal y no es algo malo.- ¡Y un cuerno! Como fuera, encima, quien sospechaba el señor Bogdánov, no dejaba salir a su hija de casa en un mes. O mejor un año. Por encima de su cadaver.

-Que no, papa.- Se defendio la muchacha prontamente, negando con la cabeza y sonando un poco teatral por sus malas mañas a la hora de mentir. -¡Como iba yo a hacer eso!-

-¿Seguro? ¿Ningun muchacho? ¿Ni uno?- Pero el señor Bogdánov todavía no se daba por vencido, analizando a su pequeña hija en busqueda de cualquier signo que dijese la verdad oculta.

-¡Papa, que no!- Se quejo Ninette del todo indignada e incredula, como si no pudiera creer que a su padre se le hubiera si quiera ocurrido semejante cosa.

-¡Ay, pero como le dices esas cosas!- La señora Bogdánov, de nuevo, volvio a salir en defensa de su nena, echandole a su marido una mirada reprochadora que enmudeceria hasta al mas valiente entre los valientes. -¡Como si la niña fuera una cualquiera! ¡¿Que diablos te pasa esta mañana, eh?- Estallo la mujer, dejando el periodico sobre la mesa sin cuidado para dirigirse a un marido que, a pesar de todo, no podia evitar la sospecha. Sin embargo, el poder femenino pudo mas, encogiendose un tanto sobre la silla donde andaba sentado para continuar con su desayuno a regañadientes. La señora Bogdánov era una mujer de armas tomar cuando se ponia seria.

-Todavia no hemos solucionado el asunto del cabello... - Pero el hombre estaba desesperado y buscaba por todos los medios encontrar excusas que evitaran que su hija saliera de casa aquella noche, murmurando entre bocados aquellas palabras. - ... la peluqueria es un lujo caro.-

-¡Oh, nena, nena!- Exclamo repentinamente la señora Bogdánov, mirando a su hija ahora pelicorta con pena completa. -¿Por que hiciste eso? Tu padre tiene razon. Todavia tenemos que solucionarlo ¿Por que hiciste eso con tu preciosa melena?- Ninette, comiendo, se limito a encogerse de hombros. Realmente, ni siquiera ella sabia porque lo habia hecho, entrandole un extraño arrebato tras aquella conversacion rara que mantuvo con su madre sobre su propio futuro y la relacion con Law. Simplemente, Ninette lo habia necesitado y cortarselo habia sido una total liberacion, claro que el resultado fue horrible porque Ninette no era peluquera y su madre, horrorizada, la habia llevado veloz como el rayo hacia el salon especializado del pueblo con total cuidado de que nadie la viera. Habia sido liberador incluso que a Law le gustara menos. Era raro y Ninette no lo comprendia, pero lo habia necesitado enormemente.

-Si, Nina, la peluqueria es un lujo caro y nos hiciste gastar un buen dinero sin motivo.- Dijo el señor Bogdánov con esperanzas renacidas, deseando encontrar motivo para "castigar" a su hija.

-¡Dinero! ¡Dinero!- Exclamo la señora Bogdánov con reproche incredulo, clavando sobre su marido una miradita rapida de regaño. -¿A quien le importa el dinero en este asunto? Era su cabellera ¡Su preciosa cabellera azabache! Tu pelito de muñequita que tanto habiamos cuidado, nena.- Le dijo la madre a su hija con tristeza y dolor a pesar de que ya no habia vuelta atras.

-No se, me apetecia. Ademas es mas comodo para practicar el baile.- Respondio Ninette con evidencia y un poco de indiferencia, terminando finalmente su taza de cafe. Decidio, entonces, volver a la carga. -Svetlana me ha dicho que, esta noche, me contara sobre un muchacho que conocio en la isla vecina.- Y es que Svetlana gozaba de mejor posicion economica y viajaba a menudo, logrando como habia esperado que su madre se mostrara interesada al cotilleo y su padre diera un respinguito en la silla.

-Ah ¿Si? ¡Ay, esta Svetlana! Con lo preciosa que es, hace bien, que disfrute la juventud. Luego me cuentas, princesa, que ando deseando oir historias de muchachas para sentirme joven.- Dijo complice y divertida, guiñandole un ojo a su pequeña hija. No habia ningun muchacho, pero Ninette ya se inventaria algo. Ahora, tenia la certeza de que la dejarian marchar sin impedimentos.

-Pero, entonces ¿Vas a pasar la noche por ahi?- Cuestiono su padre con panico, incluso, clavando sobre su hija una miradita suplicante.

-Por ahi no, papa, en casa de Svetlana.- Corrigio Ninette, agarrando la muleta que usaria durante unos dias y levantandose de su silla con un chirridito suave.

-¿A donde vas?- Con expresion de cachorro abandonado, el señor Bogdánov contemplo como su hija caminaba hacia la salida de la cocina, marchandose y no pudiendo él evitar que su pequeña andara por ahi a saber donde y con que compañias no deseadas.

-A hablar con Svetlana, papa... tengo que confirmarle que pasare la noche con ellas.- Abrio la puerta y, en cuanto la cerro a su espalda, el señor Bogdánov hizo ademan de levantarse de su silla para seguirla silencioso y cotillear la conversacion.

Sin embargo, un carraspeo indicador de su mujer le hizo sentarse de nuevo, refunfuñando.

* * *

-Pistch ¡Lana!- Asomada a la ventana de su cuarto, Ninette llamo a la muchacha de la casa vecina, mas grande y lujosa, con total indicacion y tono demandante. Espero durante unos segundos en silencio, observando el mirador bonito que daba con el cuarto de la otra en el piso segundo, alegrandose Ninette de que fueran vecinas desde siempre y de que ambas habitaciones se encontraran en posicion tan propicia a los secretos y confidencias de muchachas. -¡Lana! ¡Lanita!- Canturreo la joven, pensando si acaso tendria que tirar algo contra el cristal. -¡Lana, Lana, cara de manzana!- Finalmente, Ninette callo con una sonrisa satisfecha en su bonito rostro, observando como, tras el cristal, se adivinaba lo que sin duda era la figura curvilinea y la melena rubia de su amiga Svetlana. La muchacha rubia abrio finalmente, asomandose tambien hacia el exterior para mirar hacia abajo a su compañera de travesuras desde la mas tierna infancia. De travesuras y de secretos, que hasta habia sido ella misma quien se habia aventurado a avisar a Law Trafalgar la noche anterior.

-¿Que, que, que?- Cuestiono en aquel tono de susurro alto para evitar ser oidas por sus familias respectivas, chasqueando despues la lengua con fastidio falso.

-Buenos dias, Lana Manzana.- Respondio la joven Ninette con una sonrisilla picara como si hubiera cometido una terrible travesura, logrando que su amiga que tanto la conocia adoptara una expresion sospechosa.

-Al final, ¿Disfrutaremos de tu presencia esta noche?- Pero Svetlana se la conocia demasiado bien y sabia que algo se traia entre manos, haciendo la pregunta por asegurarse y conocer las verdaderas intenciones de Ninette.

-No, no ire.- Respondio la joven mirando de un lado a otro para cerciorarse de que no habia ojos ni oidos curiosos cerca, aumentando las sospechas de Svetlana.

-¡Oh! Que sorpresa tan inesperada... ¿Y puede saberse, acaso, por que no vendra la señorina?- Pero Svetlana se temia la respuesta, acomodandose chulesca sobre el marco de su ventana.

-Es que tengo un asunto pendiente.- Respondio Ninette con su falsa sonrisa inocente que a nadie engañaba, mucho menos a Svetlana, logrando que esta mostrara una expresion de total escepticismo. -Tengo que... bueno, he quedado con alguien.-

-¿Con un chico, quiza?- Cuestiono la señorita rubia de ojos verdes elevando una ceja sabedora, observando satisfecha como Ninette comenzaba a tornarse apurada.

-Uy, que cosas tienes, Lana... - Pero Ninette se estaba descubriendo sola, analizando los alrededores de nuevo para colocarse nerviosamente algo de cabello inexistente tras la oreja, mania que aun no habia conseguido quitarse. Ante la evidente actitud esceptica de Svetlana y su silencio en espera, Ninette se mordio el labio inferior, decidiendo que no quedaba mas remedio que explicarse un poco mas. -Bueno, quiza, quiza si se trate de un chico.-

-Como imaginaba.- Triunfal, Svetlana asintio un par de veces, observando entre divertida y preocupada la expresion tensa y nerviosa de su amiga. -Pero ¿Ese chico no sera cierto muchacho siniestro de sonrisa maliciosa, cabello negro y ojos grises, verdad?- Cuestiono con evidente reproche y regaño total, logrando como esperaba que Ninette se pusiera aun mas apurada.

-¡Ah, claro que no! Claro que no, Lana.- Ninette nego con demasiada efusividad, diciendo lo contrario con sus gestos que con sus palabras.

-¿Quien, entonces?- Y es que a Svetlana no le engañaba, pero seguia siendo divertido poner a la otra entre la espada y la pared.

-El hijo del panadero.- Fue el primero que se le ocurrio a Ninette, un muchacho regordete y desagradable que solia babear por ella desde hacia tiempo.

-Claro, el hijo del panadero... - Era suficiente, bufando Svetlana con molestia de amiga regañona. -Tu a mi no me engañas. Tu te vas con el de los Trafalgar.- Ninette dio un respingo ante la mencion del nombre en tono demasiado alto.

-Shhh... Lana, por favor... - Chisto y suplico Ninette descubriendose a si misma, mirando de nuevo los alrededores con total nerviosismo.

-Te descubres a ti misma, ratilla mentirosa.- Y es que ni Svetlana ni nadie queria que Ninette andara a solas con aquel muchacho siniestro, mucho menos en plena noche y sin que nadie supiera de su paradero. -¿Estas loca, acaso? No, no me respondas que ya se que si.- Suspiro Svetlana, afianzando de nuevo su posicion asomada a la ventana. -¿Que diablos pintas tu pasando la noche con ese chico raro, eh?- Pero la mirada de Ninette se lo dijo todo. -¡Maldita sea, de veras que estas loca!- Entre resignada y furiosa, la señorita rubia bufo, contemplando despues a su amiga con expresion esperanzada. -¿No prefieres quedarte con nosotras esta noche? Lo pasaremos bien. Mis padres no estan y la casa esta para nosotras solas.-

-Es que he quedado.- Bueno, no sabia si era asi exactamente, pero Ninette se habia convencido a si misma de que, aquella noche, iria a la casa de los Trafalgar y pasaria alli el rato hasta la mañana. Svetlana produjo un quejidito de dolor ante su respuesta.

-Y ¿Que quieres? ¿Torturarme con el cuento?- Pero Svetlana sabia que no era asi, dedicando una miradita reprochadora sobre su amiga de toda la vida.

-Jope, Lana... - Lloriqueo Ninette, mordiendose el labio inferior ante la actitud de la otra que la hacia sentir culpable y aprovechada. -Hazme el favor, te lo ruego. Solo esta noche.-

-No quiero ser complice de tu desgracia.- Pero hasta la misma Svetlana sabia que acabaria cediendo.

-Lana, por favor... por favor, venga... hazlo por mi.- La miradita suplicante, brillante y negra de Ninette se clavo sobre la verde que pretendia mostrarse fria de la otra, observando la muchacha primera como su amiga comenzaba a flaquear sin quererlo. -Solo esta noche, de verdad. Si es para quitarme el gusanillo, mujer. No pasara nada malo, es algo comun que hacemos todas de vez en cuando.-

-Pero no con esa clase de gente.- Respondio Svetlana con menos fuerzas ante la insistencia suplicante de Ninette, chasqueando despues la lengua molesta.

-Oh, Lana... solo te pido que me cubras esta noche. Somos amigas y te lo compensare ¿Si?- Pero al ver que la otra negaba con la cabeza, Ninette se apresuro nerviosa. -Te limpiare las zapatillas de ballet, te curare las heridas de tus pies, te... - Una mano bonita elevada de Svetlana la indico que callara y Ninette, por la cuenta que la traia, obedecio sin rechistar.

-No sera necesario. No quiero una esclava personal, gracias.- Svetlana parecia tremendamente orgullosa y altiva, que lo era pero, en realidad, se trataba de la persona mas compasiva y buena del mundo. -Esta bien, esta bien... te cubrire.- Suspirante, Svetlana asintio cediendo a los deseos de Ninette, comprobando como ella de repente se mostraba del todo emocionada y feliz.

-¡Oh, gracias, gracias Lana! ¡Eres la mejor amiga en el mundo! ¡La mejor!- Ninette dio incluso un saltito, conteniendo las ganas de elevar la voz por la ilusion de ver como todo salia a pedir de boca. -No sabes lo mucho que te lo agradezco, de verdad.-

-Pero tendras cuidado, mucho cuidado. Es la condicion que te pongo.- Y es que era imposible no mostrarse maternal con Ninette, observando como esta asentia velozmente.

-Claro, claro.- Aunque ella no entendia del todo a que debia temer tanto. Al fin y al cabo, nunca habia tenido los problemas que todos advertian ni los tendria nunca. Eso estaba claro. Tenia una posicion privilegiada en cuanto a Law Trafalgar y ella lo sabia. -Tendre cuidado pero ¿Has visto la casa que tiene?-

-¡Oh, si! ¡Una autentica mansion!- De repente, Svetlana se dejo contagiar por aquella ilusion, abriendo los ojos como platos ante el recuerdo de la residencia de los Trafalgar. -Debe ser preciosa por dentro, preciosa.-

-Te lo dire mañana.- Respondio Ninette, comenzando a sentirse impaciente por como seria aquel lugar.

-Una casa inmensa, cara y situada en las afueras de la isla para ellos solos... - Soñadora, Svetlana miro al cielo un instante, bajando rapido los ojos para dedicarselos a su compañera Ninette. -Como el conde Dracula.-

-¡Lana!- Exclamo Ninette con protesta, cansada del empeño que parecian tener todos por aguar su ilusion.

Svetlana se rio, abriendo la boca dispuesta a decir algo mas. Sin embargo, no pudo hacerlo, enmudeciendo de pronto para tensarse junto a su ventana. Bajo la mirada repentinamente confusa y preocupada de Ninette, Svetlana se giro sobre sus propios pies, analizando su cuarto durante un par de segundos.

Veloz como el rayo, Svetlana volvio a asomarse a su ventana con urgencia.

-¡Chist! Es Nessa, que se queda a comer.- Dijo, y aquello fue suficiente para que Ninette asintiera y regresara al interior confortable de su habitacion.

Svetlana cerro la ventana y aparento la mayor normalidad del mundo.

* * *

_Holaaaaaa =D!_

_Para el proximo capitulo subire el dibujo en cuestion. Es que tengo que scanearlo y bueno, el scaner esta en la habitacion de mi hermano y blah blah (no voy a contaros mi vida XDXDXD)_

_Este capitulo no es nada del otro mundo y siento mucho que no aparezca Law... pero no os preocupeis! toda la historia gira en torno a él y la pequeña Ninette, asi que... ajajaja todos los demás capis tendrán el inmenso placer de tenerle XD_

_Creo que he conseguido estructurar más o menos el fic en mi cabeza, lo que es una gran noticia. Me parece que ya sé todo lo que va a pasar y como wiiiih!_

_Bueno, me despido y agradezco vuestro tiempo, a la vez que espero que lo hayais disfrutado tanto como podais!_

_Besitos amorosos y achuchones de oso:_

_Maddy_


	10. Una historia de amor VII

Era de noche y comenzaba a hacerse tarde, andando el joven Law tirado en aquel sillon comodo y caro de la sala de estar inmensa que solia ocupar cuando se encontraba solo en casa, aprovechando el abandono del mundo para adueñarse del lugar al completo. Curioseando uno de los libros nuevos que su padre habia comprado para él, Law se acomodo mejor sobre el sofa, elevando las piernas largas para colocarlas en alto encima del reposabrazos.

Entonces, en el exterior, Anouk empezo a ladrar con fuerza.

Chasqueando la lengua molesto, el joven Law espero a que se callara para concentrarse de nuevo, tratando de continuar la lectura mientras el animal grande y ruidoso aullaba y vociferaba perrunamente fuera de la casa, pudiendo el joven hasta escuchar como sus patas corrian veloces sobre la nieve. Seguramente, estuviera persiguiendo algun conejo o animalito desdichado similar, temiendo Law que acabara por traerle el cadaver y colocarlo a sus pies como habia hecho en ocasiones anteriores. No es que Law tuviera especial aversion a la sangre o las cosas muertas, precisamente, pero tampoco era deseable observar como tu querida mascota deja ante ti un cuerpo herido y sucio de algun animalejo salvaje, asesinado y exhibido como esperando a que lo devores. Igualmente, a Law no le agradaba que se aniquilara a las ardillas, conejos o pajarillos porque si y sin motivo, comprendiendo a pesar de todo que Anouk tambien era un animal, uno cazador ademas, y que aquel gesto era una intencion de buena voluntad y devocion hacia su dueño. A Law le gustaban los animales.

Era fastidioso, se dijo Law mientras Anouk continuaba con sus ladridos y sus carreras furiosas, esperando que de verdad el animal no le trajera presente semejante, manchandolo todo y obligandole a limpiar la alfombra cara que ocupaba gran parte del suelo de la sala de estar. Encima, si esto ocurria, Law tendria que felicitar a su mascota en lugar de regañarlo y evitar que lo hiciera de nuevo pues, para el pobre Anouk, no habia muestra de afecto, fidelidad y sumision mayor que esa.

Un ladrido fuerte de Anouk seguido de un gritillo le hizo saber a Law que no andaba persiguiendo animales, precisamente.

Sorprendido levemente, el joven Trafalgar abandono la atencion sobre el libro, clavando sus ojos en la ventana cercana todavia tirado en el sofa a la escucha de mas pistas. Las carreras de Anouk regresaron de un lado a otro hasta que se detuvieron con un derrape, cambiando el animal de direccion lo mas rapido que sus patas cada vez mas viejas le permitieron y, asi, continuar corriendo.

Quiza alguien se habia acercado a la casa con claras intenciones de entrar sin permiso, llevarse los objetos de valor que considerara portables y mejores y asi largarse con su botin, pensando la casa sola. Ya habia pasado antes pero, por suerte, los intentos de robo habian sido truncados. La mansion Trafalgar era tentadora para los ladrones y los piratillas de poca monta que echaban anclas en la costa helada cercana, lejos del puerto del pueblo para ocultarse de ojos no deseados y librarse de las fuerzas del orden. Law sabia defenderse bien y lo mismo para con su territorio si, acaso, iba a ser necesario, pues Anouk andaba en el exterior cuidando de su hogar adorado cual fiera rabiosa.

Ante la insistencia de Anouk y sus ladridos furiosos, Law penso en que debia hacer primero, si asomarse o marchar directamente en busca de algo que pudiera utilizar como arma. Por desgracia para él, su padre se empeñaba en impedir a toda costa que su joven hijo consiguiera una katana autentica y se dejara de juguetes endebles, como si Law fuera algun tipo de psicopata peligroso que cortara cabezas por doquier a la menor oportunidad.

Bueno...

Law salio de sus pensamientos en cuanto otro gritito agudo llego del exterior.

Eso no sonaba como un bandido o un pirata, se dijo el joven Trafalgar, pensando en que quiza se tratara de los niños vecinos. Alguna vez tambien habia pasado, como si la residencia familiar fuera algun tipo de castillo embrujado por el que los mas jovenes sentian la fascinacion que solo el miedo puede causar, pululando y correteando por sus dominios cuales ratones entrometidos. Las veces que habia ocurrido tal cosa y Law ya habia sido lo suficientemente mayor, encontrandose solo en la mansion como pasaba en numerosas ocasiones, si Anouk no conseguia espantarlos lo suficiente entonces él decidia tomar cartas en el asunto. Salia, se encargaba de asustarlos un poco con sus maneras frias de aspecto sadico e indiferente a la vida humana y, si no lograba la fuga de ellos, simplemente agarraba al que consideraba el lider de una de sus orejas o de la nuca con fuerza para llevarlo de nuevo hasta su casa, situadas algo lejos las grandes residencias las unas de las otras pero todas en las afueras de la isla. El niño se quejaria y se retorceria en el agarre pero Law no lo soltaria, como solia pasar, llamando al timbre de su hogar con insistencia hasta que sus padres salieran sin importarle la hora que fuera. Se disculparian los pobres señores con él una y otra vez y, finalmente, el joven Law podria marcharse a su casa.

Niños fastidiosos e hiperactivos...

Cansado ya de tanto jaleo, Law se levanto del sillon comodo, dirigiendose directo hacia la ventana con claras intenciones de asomarse y comprobar por si mismo quien era el objeto de la persecucion frenetica de Anouk.

Cuan grande fue su sorpresa cuando observo que no se trataba de los niños ni de animalillos.

Aunque, quiza, de animalillos si fuera la cosa. Mas claramente de pajaritos.

La joven Ninette Bogdánov se encontraba aterrada bajo los ladridos de Anouk, encaramada lo mas alto que pudo al primer arbol seco y pequeño que encontro. Agarrada como si su vida dependiera de ello, la muchacha grito otra vez en cuanto el animal se subio sobre sus patas traseras en un intento vano por alcanzarla, gruñendo y amenazando con sus ruidos y movimientos de perro guardian. La muleta tirada sobre la nieve junto a aquel arbolito le hizo preguntarse durante un instante como diablos habia hecho la niña para trepar hasta alli. El instinto de supervivencia es totalmente sorprendente.

-Ay... no... fuera, alejate.- Lloriqueo la pobre muchacha lo suficientemente alto como para que Law lo escuchara, causando que este no supiera exactamente si reir o simplemente continuar sorprendido.

Entonces recordo. Asi que, al final, el gorrion habia venido.

-Con el calor, parece que los pajarillos deciden alegrarnos el ambiente.- Tras una risa jocosa, Law pronuncio aquellas palabras con burla y diversion evidente, logrando que ella se percatara veloz de su presencia. Como si fuera un angel salvador, Ninette abandono su atencion sobre el perro nervioso y furioso que amenazaba a los pies del arbol que habia adoptado como refugio mal logrado, mirandole con ojitos brillantes de emocion ante el inminente acto heroico de librarla del peligro.

-¡Law!- Exclamo ella sonriente, abandonando rapidamente su expresion para soltar otro gritillo agudo en cuanto Anouk trato de trepar de nuevo. -¡Ah! ¡Ay, no, no! ¡Fuera, perro, fuera!- Realmente, era divertido.

-Si lo dejo estar, quiza atrape al gorrion y lo traiga a mis pies en señal de sumision y fidelidad.- Dijo Law, regocijandose con la escena y con el saber que tenia en su mano la salvacion de la muchacha. Ella, como primera respuesta, le clavo una mirada brillante de total desesperacion.

-¡Ay, no!- Lloriqueo ella con aquella miradita suplicante y que, esta vez, si mostraba miedo de verdad, observando nerviosa y en apuros como él se acomodaba en la ventana con claras intenciones de actuar como espectador y utilizar sus problemas por divertimento. -¡Salvame, por favor! ¡Baja aqui y salvame, gato, te lo pido por favor! ¡Me da miedo, de verdad me da miedo! ¡No quiero que me muerda!-

-Eso pasa cuando uno se aventura a territorio ajeno sin ser invitado.- Pero era demasiado tentador disfrutar de la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos. Criaturilla perdida y asustada tan tierna que, temblorosa y agarrada al arbol como unica fuente de seguridad por el momento, esperaba la salvacion de su mano. Era precioso y hasta poetico. Law tenia una forma extraña de ver la vida y sentir la realidad.

-¡Por favor, venga, gato! ¡Ah!- Volvio ella a gritar, agarrandose al arbolillo y escondiendo la cabeza bonita tras uno de sus brazos delgados como si, al no verlo, el perro furioso y ruidoso que la amenazaba en el suelo a la espera de que un traspies o descuido la hiciera bajar fuera a desaparecer. Definitivamente, precioso.

-Ahora bajo, gorrion. Esperame donde estas.- Pero mas satisfactorio era el sentirse su salvador y protector, pronunciando aquellas palabras con gracia al saber evidente que ella no iba ni podia moverse de donde se encontraba.

A si que, si, habia venido. Law no penso que llegara a atreverse al final y que lo pospondria para mas adelante, sintiendo que su noche habia mejorado notablemente de pronto y por sorpresa. Debia estar besado por la fortuna ultimamente, pues todo comenzaba a salirle bien y de manera favorable. Como lo habia tomado por uno de sus caprichos sin pensar, el joven Law no habia esperado ni preparado su visita en absoluto. Bueno, daba igual, Ninette no era quisquillosa para cosas semejantes y se apañarian bien.

Bonita noche le esperaba, desde luego.

Con paso tranquilo pero eficiente, Law bajo hacia la puerta de salida, posando sus pies en el exterior y arrepintiendose de no haberse plantado el abrigo antes de decidir acudir en ayuda de la niña a la que, facilmente, oia lloriquear y suplicar por su presencia desde un lugar cercano. Se sentia bien. Quiza solo necesitaba inflarse el ego, no lo sabia, pero Law se sentia tremendamente bien cuando ella precisaba de su proteccion. Maravillosamente bien.

En cuanto lo vio llegar caminando a paso tranquilo pero eficiente con sus andares vagos y extrañamente distinguidos, cualidad heredada de su padre, el animal se volvio mas nervioso, correteando y saltando de lado a lado como si quisiera indicar a su amo la posicion de la intrusa en discordia y causando que la nombrada se asustara todavia mas, aferradita a su arbol salvador como un naufrago perdido en el mar.

-¡Chist! ¡Anouk!- Pero su tono de voz no era de felicitacion aunque tampoco de regaño, causando con la advertencia y la pronunciacion de su nombre un gemidito desconcertado y nervioso del perro ahora tan atento sobre su dueño, pero que no se despegaba de Ninette. -Ven aqui.- Le dijo, y el perro titubeo sin saber muy bien como reaccionar. -Vamos, ven aqui.- Repitio Law la orden con una señalizacion del suelo a su lado con el indice, logrando otro quejidito lastimoso.

Suspirando resignado, el joven Trafalgar sorteo la poca distancia que le quedaba ya para alcanzar el arbol pequeño y reseco, atormentado por el aire gelido que le atravesaba la piel aunque no mostrara flaqueza alguna por fuera.

Pero el frio no duro mucho tiempo.

En cuanto lo supo cerca, Ninette salto a sus brazos sin esperar palabra ni permiso alguno, agarrandose a su cuello desesperadamente y rodeando su cintura con las piernas delgadas. Law tuvo que mantener el equilibrio por la sorpresa y el no haber andado preparado para arrebato semejante, notando el cuerpo calido y agradable de Ninette apretado contra el suyo, buscando una proteccion total como si él pudiera liberarla de cualquier peligro acechante. Finalmente, reacciono, deleitandose con su aroma agradable de mujer joven y asegurando su posicion elevada para que no se callera.

Anouk los rodeo y continuo ladrando.

-¡Ay!- Lloriqueo Ninette con miedo, escondiendo la cabeza en su hombro y causando sin proponerselo si quiera una sensacion de total satisfaccion y gusto que recorrio la espina dorsal del joven salvador. Criaturilla fragil y asustada del mundo esta Ninette. -No dejes que se acerque, por favor. No le dejes acercarse.-

-Pero si no va a hacerte nada, gorrioncillo tembloroso.- Susurro el joven Trafalgar en su oido sensible, logrando un estremecimiento de ella y que se abrazara con mas fuerza. Como Law habia supuesto, cargar con su peso era una sensacion de lo mas agradable. Anouk, mientras tanto, continuaba ladrando y correteando nervioso, consiguiendo con cada sonido que la muchacha diera un respinguito tembloroso.

-Me da miedo. Me da mucho miedo, Law.- Y él lo sabia, pero era tan sumamente maravillosa la sensacion de su cuerpo asustado buscando el suyo desesperadamente que le costaba decidirse y no saborear mejor el momento ¿Quien sabe cuando iba a repetirse uno igual? -¿Por que no lo mandas a jugar, o buscar algo? Law, gato, ¿Por que no lo entretienes como el otro dia?- Suplico la chica como una niñita asustada, aun escondida en su hombro reconfortante que tanta seguridad daba. Mucha mas que cualquier arbol perdido y raquitico. Esta figura de confort y proteccion era calida, fibrosa, latia el corazon en su pecho contra el suyo propio y le aseguraba con la fuerza de sus manos para que no se cayera a mercez de las fauces del perro nervioso. Definitivamente, era mucho mejor que el arbol o cualquier otra.

-Calma, pajarito. No dejaria que ningun perro te mordiera.- Susurro de nuevo el joven Trafalgar con una sonrisa, dejandose llevar por el momento del que estaba disfrutando enormemente. Que maravilla, que delicia, que sensacion tan nueva y fantastica era el saberla protegida por su persona y necesitada de sus cuidados. Law empezaba a hacerse con el control, cosa que tanto le gustaba y le hacia sentir como pez en el agua.

-No quiero bajar. No quiero bajar con ese perrazo ladrandome y correteando amenazante a nuestro alrededor.- Tampoco hacia falta que bajase, se dijo Law ante sus lloriqueos quejumbrosos, afianzando su agarre del cuerpo ligero de Ninette para que no se cayera.

-No bajes, entonces.- A Law semejante idea se le hacia de lo mas interesante y genial.

-Pero... - Ninette enmudecio, pensando las palabras adecuadas y respuesta mas evidente. Sin embargo, no la encontro, escondiendose un poquito mas en cuanto escucho otro ladrido fuerte de Anouk.

-¡Chist! ¡Anouk, basta!- Esta vez, la voz del joven sono firme y profunda, demasiado autoritaria y molesta como para ser ignorada, logrando que el animal se detuviera en el lugar donde estaba quejicoso. -Sientate.- Indico, y obediente el perro cumplio con sus ordenes. -Bien.- No hubo felicitaciones esta vez porque acabaria poniendole nervioso incluso a él con tanto vayven y frenetismo, observando con gusto como ella se relajaba un poquito en sus brazos.

-Se ha callado.- Dijo Ninette para si misma mas que para el otro, atreviendose a elevar la cabeza de su escondite para dedicar una miradita curiosa al animal con precaucion total. Anouk la gruño con amenaza en su posicion sentada. -¡Oh, me odia, me detesta! No le agrado y me odia.- Dijo ella con fatalidad, cusando que Law no pudiera evitar una risa baja.

-No te odia, niña, solo es arisco con los desconocidos como te dije y, encima, te huele el miedo.- Law podria facilmente acostumbrarse a llevarla en brazos asi, tan cerquita y pegadita a su cuerpo, embriagado con su aroma agradable y su calor. -Los animales no pueden odiar, solo presentir el peligro.-

-¿Pero que peligro le voy a significar yo, gato, si puede arrancarme la cabeza de una sola mordida?- Jamas de los jamases consentiria Law que nada arrancara la preciosa cabeza de Ninette, no pudiendo evitar ponerse tremendamente serio ante semejante imagen desagradable.

-No tiene porque ser real ese peligro. Simplemente, si tienes miedo, el supone que tramas algo. Es su logica. A menudo, cuando se muestra mucho temor ante un ser, este responde defendiendose sin precisar de motivos reales, pues llegara a la conclusion de que pretendes atacarlo y no dudaras en hacerlo ya que sientes malas vibraciones a su alrededor. - Didactico, Law pronuncio aquellas palabras de logica perruna, logrando un silencio pensante y reflexivo sobre la muchacha.

-¿Por eso eres tu tambien arisco con los desconocidos?- Cuestiono ella curiosa pero a la vez sabedora, apoyando la barbilla sobre su hombro que, aunque delgado, se notaba fuerte. -Dicen que todas las mascotas se parecen a sus dueños... - Law la interrumpio velozmente.

-Hora de bajar.- Dijo, soltando el agarre para que cayera en pie sobre el suelo torpemente por la sorpresa inesperada y la pierna floja. No le gustaban las preguntas y consideraciones semejantes en cuanto a su persona, decidiendo que aquel seria su pequeño castigo a pesar de lo agradable de la cercania anterior.

-¡Gato malvado!- Lloriqueo ella con broma y berrinche claramente fingido, dando una patadita simpatica sobre la nieve para dotar de treatalidad a su actuacion que la hizo estar a punto de caer por su rodilla dolorosa. Divertido, Law decidio no responder, comenzando a caminar hacia un lateral del enorme caseron. Confusa, la joven Ninette contemplo su marcha con ojos curiosos y atentos, analizando que no andaba dirigiendose hacia la puerta principal. -¿A donde vas?-

-A los establos. Tengo que darle avena a los caballos.- Respondio sin mas como si fuera algo evidente, causando sin proponerselo una reaccion totalmente contraria en Ninette.

-¡¿Caballos?- Exclamo algo alto al comprobar que él estaba bastante mas lejos, abriendo sus ojos bonitos como platos en una expresion de sorpresa total. -¡¿Tienes caballos?-

-Si.- Escueto, el joven Trafalgar se detuvo un momento, girandose para observar la actitud excesivamente emocionada que ella habia adoptado.

-¡Oh, caballos!- Ninette parecia de pronto increiblemente feliz, llevandose las manos a la boca maravillada e incredula, incluso. -Me encantan los caballos, son preciosos y tan elegantes... Nunca he montado a caballo ¿Podremos hacerlo? ¿Me dejaras darles de comer, Law? ¡Por favor! Me encantaria, de verdad me encantaria y me haria tremendamente feliz. Recuerdo que mi padre me hablo de que, alguna vez, tuvimos un par de ellos, pero yo era muy chica como para recordarlo ahora. Tuvo que deshacerse de ellos para conseguir dinero y... - Pero entonces Anouk volvio a ladrar, consiguiendo que Ninette diera un respingo asustado y callara finalmente. Tras su sobresalto Ninette cogio su muleta veloz, echandose a una carrera torpe causada, evidentemente, por el perro amenazador, lanzandose la muchacha al brazo de Law para agarrarse de él y colocarlo como barrera defensiva entre ella y el animal. -Entonces, ¿Podremos?- Pero la chica andaba demasiado emocionada con aquel deseo como para que Anouk se lo chafara, abrazandose a su brazo con cariño y demanda mientras vigilaba, sin poder evitarlo, de reojo al enorme pastor blanco.

-Claro.- Ciertamente, era un poco tarde como para andar de jinetes, pero Ninette tenia una expresion tan bonita y suplicante que era imposible negarle los caprichos. Comenzo a caminar, logrando que ella lo siguiera con paso torpe apresadita a su brazo.

-¡Ah, gracias! Deben ser tan bonitos... seguro que lo son. Muchas gracias, siempre he querido montar a caballo, es un sueño de la infancia... ¡Jamas me imagine que podria cumplirlo esta noche! ¡Que maravilloso! Pero... ¡Oh! Yo no se montar, Law, eso es un problema... -

Y Ninette hablo y hablo durante todo el trayecto, como siempre.

* * *

-¿Como se llaman?- Cuestiono ella frente a la barandilla de madera alta y fuerte que rodeaba un gran recinto limpio de nieve, observando los establos cerrados que guardaban a aquellos animales admirados lejos de su mirada.

-¿Eh?- Pero Law, que habia conseguido plantarse un abrigo viejo de algun empleado abandonado en el cobertizo, no habia estado atento a toda la chachara de la niña, dedicandole una miradita gris de duda.

-Los caballos... ¿Como se llaman?- Ninette estaba acostumbrada a que no andaran pendientes de todas y cada una de sus palabras, ademas que tampoco exigia semejante nivel de atencion. Era evidente que hablaba demasiado y ella misma lo sabia.

-Oh, Maestro y Vainilla.- Sin esperar nada mas, el joven Trafalgar salto la barandilla alta con agilidad y facilidad bajo la atenta mirada de Ninette, quien andaba conteniendo la impaciencia y los nervios por la presentacion inminente. Atravesando el recinto libre de nieve que utilizaban para ejercitar y educar a los caballos cuando no pretendian sacarlos por el bosque de arboles desnudos, Law se dirigio directo hacia los establos, girandose un segundo para cuestionar a la muchacha que esperaba impaciente y expectante pegadita a la barandilla. -¿Quieres verlos a ambos?-

-Si, si quiero.- Asintio ella convencida y sonriente, logrando que él continuara su camino.

-Ven, entonces. Primero hay que darles de comer.- Law no penso demasiado en la situacion, girandose de nuevo para continuar con su camino. Pasados unos segundos en total silencio, confuso al no escuchar sonido alguno de movimiento o palabreria desde la barandilla, el joven Trafalgar se volvio de nuevo hacia la chica. -Cierto.- Se respondio Law a si mismo, encontrandose con la imagen de una Ninette que, mordiendose el labio inferior con concentrada reflexion, miraba el obstaculo que no podia sortear tan facilmente como él. Apenas hacia un poquito mas de 24 horas, Ninette hubiera saltado aquella valla alta con toda la agilidad y gracilidad que corresponde a una bailarina. Por desgracia, su rodilla no estaba hoy por la labor de ser ni agil, ni gracil.

-Oh, no, no.- Ella nego con la cabeza apurada en cuanto lo vio recuperar el poco trayecto recorrido, acercandose hasta su lugar con claras intenciones de ayudarla. -Puedo hacerlo, de verdad que si. Solo necesito cerciorarme, concentrarme en ello y... - Pero Ninette no sabia si, realmente, estaba en condiciones de saltar la barandilla de madera gruesa y alta, pensando en alternativas posibles que la hicieran cruzar. -¿No teneis puerta? Si que debe haber una puerta.- Asintio Ninette respondiendose a si misma, rebuscando la nombrada puerta con la mirada para encontrarsela algo lejos de su posicion. Bueno, caminaria hasta alli. -¡Claro que debe haber puerta, y la hay!- Dijo la chica con ilusiones y esperanzas renacidas, sonriendo simpatica al muchacho que ya la habia alcanzado en pie con la barandilla como unica barrera de separacion. -Esperame aqui, gato. Enseguida estoy contigo.- Graciosa, Ninette parecio con claras intenciones de llevar sus planes a cabo, deteniendo su camino en cuanto escucho la risa profunda, baja y corta, de Law.

-Da lo mismo.- Dijo él, dejandole claro a la muchacha que pretendia hacerla pasar sobre la barandilla.

-¡Oh, no! No te preocupes, Law, puedo ir hasta la puerta con mi muleta. No es necesario que... - Pero el joven Trafalgar la interrumpio rapidamente.

-Lo que no es necesario es el paseo.- La puerta no estaba demasiado lejos a paso normal, pero el recinto era grande y, en el estado de Ninette y su pierna herida, seria una tarea un poquito mas tediosa de lo normal. Igualmente, a Law le gustaba la idea de ayudarla y se habia sentido de lo mas agradado ante la sensacion de cargar con su peso, de salvarla. -¿Para que vas a hacer un esfuerzo que yo puedo ahorrarte?- Concluyo y, antes de que Ninette pudiera quejarse y negarse de nuevo, Law ya habia saltado la barandilla, colocandose junto a ella.

-Es que... - Ninette mastico un poco y callo, pareciendo que reflexionaba confusamente en su cabeza que tantas cosas entremezcladas comprendia todavia en su juventud.

-Agarrate.- Por desgracia, Law no se quedo esperando excusas, agarrandola facilmente con un brazo bajo las rodillas y otro a la espalda de improviso, haciendola soltar un gritillo de exclamacion y obedecer a sus palabras todavia desconcertada. Ya elevada de sobre el suelo, Ninette no tuvo mas remedio que pasarle un brazo por los hombros y dejarse llevar.

Ninette pesaba poco y ocupaba el mismo espacio, tambien, haciendo de la tarea algo bastante mas sencillo de lo que se hubiera esperado. Ademas Law, a pesar de su aspecto delgado, era fuerte y se encontraba en plena forma, deshaciendo un instante el agarre que mantenia sobre la espalda de la chica tras saberla bien aferradita y saltando facilmente la barandilla alta con ella a cuestas.

Finalmente, aterrirazon sobre el recinto libre de nieve, aun manteniendo el joven Trafalgar a la muchacha en sus brazos.

-¡Ah!- Exclamo Ninette de pronto, saliendo del trance extraño en el que se habia visto inmersa durante todo el acto de ayuda. -Mi muleta.- Respondio como explicacion para su arrebato, asomandose como mejor pudo para esquivar el cuerpo del otro y conseguir divisar su ahora necesario objeto de apoyo.

-No la necesitas.- Pero, con Law, al final las cosas marcharian como él quisiera, en realidad, por muchos caprichos y cosas que le consintiera. Esto es algo que Ninette comprenderia dentro de un tiempo pero, ahora, simplemente parecia demasiado agradable dejarse llevar. -Ya la recogeremos luego.- Se limito el joven Trafalgar a detallar, viendo como ella continuaba un tanto desconcertada y le lanzaba una ultima y fugaz miradita a su muleta.

Ninette asintio y permanecio en silencio, signo de que se encontraba un tanto confusa, y Law comenzo a caminar con ella en sus brazos de nuevo hacia los establos.

Ciertamente, era extraño.

Normalmente, cualquier otra persona quiza se hubiera sentido incomoda o menospreciada, o herida en su orgullo de buena deportista. Pero Ninette, sorprendentemente, no sentia nada parecido. Mas bien al contrario. Se sentia bien, protegida, tranquila y liberada. Liberada de todo, absolutamente todo. Quiza era pronto para tanta emocion extraña pero, igualmente, Ninette no podia controlar lo que ocurria en su interior al igual que nadie puede hacerlo por mas que lo pretenda, analizando el ser llevada en brazos y que la impidieran cumplir el "esfuerzo" (como el mismo Law habia dicho) como algo que despertaba dentro de si una sensacion satisfactoria que Ninette no sabia si, en realidad, podria ser enfermiza.

Enfermiza porque era un tanto raro un cumulo tan complicado de sensaciones y emociones por un acto sumamente sencillo como aquel, como que alguien la cargara en brazos y evitara que tuviera que caminar estando con la pierna herida. Era normal, se decia Ninette, que un muchacho que gustaba de ella le salvara las complicaciones pero, soprendentemente, ella ademas de aquello ultimo sentia algo diferente. Una conexion, como un acuerdo sin palabras que comenzaba a tomar forma y con el que los dos parecian completamente de acuerdo. El problema era que, Ninette, o bien se decia que andaba exagerando y semejante profundidad no existia entre ellos o bien se decia que, en caso de ser cierto, las normas del contrato supuesto no las comprendia ni podian ser leeidas por sus ojos, si quiera.

Fuera lo que fuera se sentia sorprendentemente bien y, si algo le apetecia y no era dañino para los demas, Ninette simplemente lo hacia. O le dejaba hacer, en este caso.

La muchacha se vio obligada a salir de sus pensamientos en cuanto una oscuridad algo mas profunda que la poca que evitaba la luna en el exterior los rodeo, elevando la cabeza curiosa para toparse con que se habian, finalmente, internado en los establos.

-¿Solo dos caballos?- Cuestiono Ninette en sus brazos, analizando boquiabierta que el lugar se extendia alargado mas alla de lo que su vista, adapatada a la oscuridad un tanto, podia divisar antes de perderse en penumbras. Alli habia sitio para, al menos, mas de 50 animales.

-Solo dos.- Contesto él, dirigiendose hacia los recintos del establo mas cercanos a la puerta. No saliendo aun de su asombro, que era de familia humilde, Ninette continuo analizando con expresion soprendida el lugar preguntandose para que semejante construccion si tan solo mantenian a dos caballos. Los ricos y sus maneras pretenciosas, se dijo Ninette, recordando las palabras que su madre pronunciaba a menudo de las ostentaciones de fortuna. Sin embargo, Law volvio a sacarla de sus mundos internos, produciendo un sonidito de llamado chasqueando entre los dientes mientras vigilaba atento a una de las casetas que servian, sin duda, para alguno de los miembros de su pareja equina.

Ninette dio un respinguito sorprendido entre sus brazos en cuanto, tras el llamado de Law, escucho el ruido de algo grande revolviendo la paja del suelo en el interior de aquel cubiculo, llegando repentinamente hasta sus oidos el ruido de los cascos acercandose.

Finalmente, la cabeza de un caballo alto y fuerte se asomo a traves de la puerta que llegaba al principio del cuello del animal, el cual habia acudido sin falta en cuanto escucho el llamado de su dueño y amigo apreciado.

Law sonrio y, repentinamente, se dio la vuelta, atravesando el establo estrecho en su anchura para llegar hasta la pared de en frente bajo la atenta mirada de su animal.

-Espera aqui.- Le dijo a la muchachita admiradisima con el caballo como quien ve un dinosario vivo para, despues, dejarla sobre el suelo, logrando que Ninette se apoyase en la pared sin dejar de contemplar al animal expectante que esperaba a su dueño y benefactor.

Finalmente, Law le dio la espalda y se dirigio hacia un rincon cercano del lugar, moviendo la puerta del establo abierto para cargar ahora con un saco oculto que, Ninette adivino, contenia sin duda el alimento equino.

Y entonces Ninette no sabia con que sentirse admirada de pronto, si con el caballo o con el joven Law.

Repentinamente el joven Trafalgar era menos él que antes o, al menos, menos él de lo que solia parecer. Ninette se pregunto si acaso en realidad no seria mas él. No lo sabia, pero Ninette no podia de repente dejar de observar la escena que se desarrollaba justo frente a sus ojos.

Law le daba la espalda y Ninette maldijo por dentro ante el impedimento de poder observar su rostro joven, permaneciendo atenta a pesar de todo para no perderse ni un solo detalle. Law parecia relajado, mas que de costumbre y, aunque no podia comprobarlo por la expresion de su rostro, Ninette juraria que hasta ella llegaba un aura de tranquilidad e incluso alegria que jamas habia sentido a su lado. Algo unico.

El joven Law dejo el saco a un lado al comprobar que su caballo, de un color marron brillante, parecia ademas de la comida demandar atencion, posando una mano el muchacho sobre la frente amplia del animal para rascar la zona.

Cuando Ninette pensaba que no podia sentirse mas admirada, Law empezo a susurrar.

-¿Te he despertado?- Le dijo al caballo, que respondio con un movimiento gustoso de cabeza por las caricias. -Se que es un poco tarde, lo siento, pero he tenido visita.- Su voz sonaba diferente. Sonaba tranquila, suave, serena e, incluso, cariñosa, pero no con ese tono cariñoso y bobo con el que suele hablarse a los niños muy pequeños o a las mascotas mimadas, si no con aquella voz hasta paternal que pocas veces, por desgracia, puede oirse en los hombres. Mucho menos en los hombres como Law. Situacion extraña, desconcertante pero, a la vez, completamente imperdible e increible para Ninette, que no podia quitar la vista y se decidio por agudizar el oido. -¿Tienes hambre?- Dijo, agachandose para agarrar aquel saco de avena y conseguir una agitacion mayor en el animal grande en cuanto lo vio. -Que pregunta... siempre tienes hambre.- Ninette juraria que estaba sonriendo aunque no pudiera verlo. Seguro que estaba sonriendo de una manera diferente. Sonriendo de verdad, una sonrisa reconfortante y no vacia, rara o espeluznante. Por una parte, se sintio celosa. Era ridiculo pero inevitable. Law trataba mejor a los animales que a las personas. Finalmente, vacio parte de aquel saco en el comedero cercano y de dimensiones considerables para un caballo igualmente grande, logrando que el animal se lanzara voraz a su cena. -Buen provecho.- Dijo Law, regalandole un par de palmadas a las mejillas de su caballo.

Con el sonido familiar del alimento, en el cubiculo de al lado se escucho otro murmullo similar al que habia causado el primer caballo, asomandose sin esperar un minuto otro animal que buscaba atenciones. Este, a diferencia del marron, mostraba un color crema con crin rubia y cuerpo mas bajo pero de robustez notable, dando un golpe indicativo con el hozcico al hombro cercano del joven entre celosa y demandantemente.

-Buenas noches, señorita.- Respondio Law divertido en cuanto se percato de la presencia de la yegua, haciendo que Ninette supiera quien era Maestro y quien Vainilla por fin. -Hoy esta radiante. Preciosa.- Como si le hablara a una dama distinguida con broma y cariño, Law dio el mismo trato cuidadoso a su yegua, logrando una animosidad y agradecimiento similar al anterior que ya devoraba su cena. -Permitame que le sirva su cena.- Dijo, volcando finalmente parte del contenido del saco en su comedero. -Esta noche saldremos a pasear.- Ninette queria estar callada, de verdad, y contemplar la escena entre tierna y fascinante durante todo el tiempo posible. Sin embargo, las palabras de Law la hicieron sentirse carcomida por la curiosidad y la costumbre de hablar, removiendose nerviosa un tanto sobre la pared para tratar de evitar el arrebato.

No lo logro, como era de esperar.

-Él es mas alto... - Pronuncio bajo como un pajarito por miedo a romper el embrujo bonito y la escena magica que habia contemplado, logrando que Law girara la cabeza un segundo para verla señalar indicativa al alto y elegante Maestro.

-Si.- Respondio Law con un asentimiento, girandose nuevamente hacia Vainilla. -Pero ella es mas robusta.- Ninette pudo escuchar hasta un atisbo de orgullo en sus palabras, observando como él acariciaba la crin rubia de la yegua.

-Oh, claro, claro.- Asintio la muchacha convencida una vez lo reflexiono mientras que el joven Law abria la portezuela de aquel cubiculo y le colocaba los arreos al animal robusto. -Tiene sentido porque tu eres mas pesado.- Entonces, él dejo escapar una pequeña risa profunda y ahogada.

-Nos cargara a los dos.- Respondio como si fuera lo mas evidente del mundo, pendiente de la yegua y su armamento para caminar de paseo.

-¿A los dos?- Confusa desde la pared, Ninette cuestiono, observando como el muchacho ni siquiera se daba la vuelta todavia.

-Por supuesto, pajarito.- Apreto la silla de montar como guinda final de la preparacion del animal, palmeando despues el lomo color crema un par de veces satisfechas. -¿O prefieres, en cambio, que te suba y abandone a tu suerte sobre el caballo en plena noche?- Finalmente, Law se giro, dedicando sobre ella una sonrisita pequeña y burlona por la idea y el saber cual sería la respuesta de la chica.

-Ah... - Levemente desconcertada todavia, la joven Ninette contemplo como aquella yegua salia por fin del cubiculo guiada por un Law que mantenía las riendas entre las manos, no pudiendo evitar el pegarse un poco contra la pared ante semejante vision de poderio animal. Era robusta, Law estaba en lo cierto y, ademas, junto a Ninette parecia simplemente monstruosa. No estaba acostumbrada a ver animales tan grandes y tendria que subirse encima.

-¿Te estas arrepintiendo?- Sabedor de todas las cosas, Law amplio su sonrisa de burla, observando entre divertido y extrañamente satisfecho por dentro como ella contemplaba indefensa y temerosa a la yegua.

-Es que da miedo.- Admitio finalmente la muchacha, tratando de convencerse a si misma internamente. -Da mucho miedo... ¿Y si me caigo? O quiza nos tire... ¡Oh, Law, imagina que, por algun casual, se asusta, se levanta sobre sus patas traseras y nos tira!- Ante semejante idea, la joven Ninette abrio los ojos oscuros un tanto, no pudiendo evitar el llevarse las manos a la boca con horror.

-No acostumbra a hacer esas cosas.- Respondio el joven Law, dedicandole una miradita convencida y confiada a la yegua robusta color crema. -Ademas, gorrion, si te agarras fuerte y vas con cuidado, no vas a caerte.-

-Claro, claro... - Pero Ninette no parecia muy de acuerdo a pesar de su afirmacion, todavia mirando a la yegua con expresion preocupada. -¿Y si te caes tu? ¡Ah!- Nuevamente, Ninette exclamo con un respingo, dedicandole una mirada de sorpresa desagradable. -¡Si te caes tu, te haras daño! ¡Y ademas, seguramente si eso pasa, nos caeremos los dos!- Law no pudo evitar reirse otra vez.

-Yo no voy a caerme.- Convencido de sus propias palabras, que demasiados años de practica llevaba ya como para caerse en un simple paseo a caballo, el joven Law respondio aquello no sabiendo si sentirse agradado por la preocupacion de ella u ofendido porque dudasen de sus capacidades. Como se trataba de Ninette, decidio optar por lo primero. -Vamos, no tengas miedo. Yo cuidare de ti.- Y su mirada gris se intensifico, clavandose sobre la negra de Ninette. Hubo algo en esa ultima frase, en la entonacion y en el brillo de sus ojos, en su expresion tan dificil de comprender pero que tan bien sabia calar hondo que, simplemente, la convencio. Habia algo en esa frase y esa expresion, Ninette lo sabia y pudo notarlo por instinto, intuicion femenina o a saber que otro poder oculto.

Habia algo y Ninette no pudo evitar el dejarse convencer. Era, de nuevo, parte de aquel contrato sin palabras tan extraño que ni ella misma comprendia, pero que debia haber aceptado porque, sin duda, estaba metida de lleno en el juego. Y era incapaz de arrepentirse.

-Pero ¿Lo prometes?- Y es que Ninette necesitaba asegurarse, dedicandole una mirada que denotaba mayor seriedad de la que requeria la situacion. Definitivamente, aquella frase tan simple tenia escondido algo mas tras sus palabras.

-Claro.- Él no necesito pensarlo, si quiera, asintiendo convencido una sola vez como si la respuesta afirmativa hubiera sido evidente.

-Bien... Acepto.- Finalizo ella, sabiendo en lo mas profundo de su interior que estaba aceptando algo mas. Sin embargo, todavia no podia saber de que se trataba exactamente. Quiza era demasiado pronto.

Ante sus palabras, Law volvio a sonreir complacido.

-Que buena decision, pajarito.- De lo mas satisfecho, el joven Law se giro de nuevo hacia su yegua, agarrandose de las riendas para colocar un pie sobre el estribo y asi subir facilmente a lomos del animal, que apenas dio un ligero pasito hacia atras por el movimiento. Ninette no pudo evitar admirarse un tanto con su imagen sobre el caballo y la facilidad con la que se habia acomodado en la silla de montar. Tenia practica, era evidente. Entonces, Law la observo pensativo unos segundos, pareciendo que pensaba la mejor forma de hacerla subir. -¿Puedes acercarte?- Le cuestiono, haciendola despertar ligeramente.

-¡Ah!- Con sorpresa por la pregunta que la habia sacado de su ensoñacion, Ninette asintio un par de veces rapidas una vez la analizo, separandose un tanto de la pared para decidirse a acercarse. -Por supuesto. Es facil y esta proximo... - Aunque quiza no era tan sencillo. Como habian abandonado su muleta, Ninette no tenia mucha facilidad para desplazarse. -¡Si, muy facil!- Exclamo convencida, saliendo un poquito de su orgullo de deportista para hacerse con la tarea. Concentrada, la joven Ninette hizo alarde de su buen equilibrio, posandose sobre su pierna buena para saltar sobre ella y conseguir alcanzar su objetivo.

Law no pudo evitar volver a reirse.

-Bonita exhibicion de elegancia y gracilidad.- Dijo Law ante su falta de movilidad, dedicandole una miradita divertida y ligeramente burlona a la muchacha que, por fin, los habia alcanzado y se habia detenido a un costado del caballo.

-¡Oh, que malo eres!- Ninette no pudo evitar reirse un poco, igualmente, adoptando una expresion ligeramente enfurruñada y caprichosa. -Estoy herida y, por ello, torpe ¿No es tarea de un medico mejorar la calidad de vida de los pacientes? ¿Que clase de doctor se mofa de los males de aquellos a quienes cura?- Law volvio a reirse bajo, como siempre.

-No te molestes, gorrioncillo. Estoy bromeando.- Respondio, tendiendole una mano de dedos largos como invitacion a que la cogiera con la suya. Rapida, la joven Ninette acepto e hizo lo mismo, consiguiendo que él tirara sin avisar y ella tuviera que aferrarse a su antebrazo. En menos de un segundo, ya estaba sobre el caballo, acomodada en la silla tras él. -Ademas, tienes un equilibrio magnifico.- La halago, arreglando facilmente la burla anterior. -Agarrate a mi.- Y, entonces, Ninette se percato de que estaba sobre aquel animal que podia moverse ademas de ser inmenso, obedeciendo eficazmente a las palabras del joven para agarrarse a su cintura con fuerza y tension. -Buena chica.- Una patadita suave con los talones a los costados de la yegua la hizo comenzar a caminar despacio, logrando que Ninette tuviera que contener un gritito y mirara al suelo lejano entre admirada y asustada.

-Se mueve... - Dijo sorprendida, contemplando como los cascos duros golpeaban el suelo del establo con un sonido agradable.

-Por supuesto que se mueve.- Ninette era divertida. Igenuamente divertida, se dijo Law, disfrutando de la sensacion de sentirla contra él bien agarradita y asustada. Era muy agradable. Quiza estuviera enfermo, no lo sabia, pero era muy agradable el sentirse como su unica figura de salvacion. -Es un caballo y, como tal, se mueve.- Dirigiendo a la yegua con la vista al frente, finalmente salieron al exterior, recibiendo el aire cada vez mas frio de la noche junto a la luz de la luna.

-No me referia a eso, gato.- Respondio Ninette al ver que, de nuevo, la estaba tomando el pelo, aun ligeramente pendiente del animal sobre el que andaban subidos. Ahora, sus cascos hacian marcas sobre la tierra del recinto. -Digo que se mueve, pero debajo de nosotros.- Entonces Law entendio.

-Son los musculos del lomo.- Didactico, el joven chasqueo suavemente de nuevo con sus dientes, haciendo girar a la yegua hacia la puerta de la valla alta de madera. -Te acostumbraras en un rato.-

-Oh, que increible. Me parece increible.- Ella paso del miedo a la admiracion total, causando que Law no pudiera evitar dedicarle una miradita fugaz de interes. -Sentirla viva, digo. Es increible, no tengo apenas palabras para describirlo.- Eso era raro en Ninette. -No tiene nada que ver el contemplarla de lejos a estar sobre ella y sentirla viva, viva de verdad.- Dijo, disfrutando de aquella sensacion nunca antes vista.

-¿Quieres verla saltar?- Law la saco de nuevo de sus pensamientos y ensoñaciones, preguntando aquello con diversion malvada para señalar la valla con un cabeceo.

-¿Que?- Cuestiono Ninette levemente perdida, regresando su atencion sobre el joven de nuevo para analizar sus palabras anteriores. -¡Oh, no! ¡No, no quiero! ¡Por favor, no la hagas correr ni nada extraño de eso!- Dijo, aferrandose aun mas fuerte a su cintura y tironeando un tanto de su abrigo con indicacion. -No lo hagas, gato, por favor.- Y es que Ninette comenzaba a conocerle y temia que de verdad terminara por llevar a cabo su accion temeraria, analizando la barandilla de madera cada vez mas cercana como si se tratara de un arma letal.

-Pero si no es nada.- Tiro suave de las riendas y el caballo se detuvo, causando que Ninette le mirara la nuca confusa. -Para ella, esa valla es apenas una piedrecita en el camino.-

-Sigue dando miedo, gato.- Ninette no sabia si debia comenzar a ponerse nerviosa u optar por calmarse, no pudiendo evitar el apegarse mas a su espalda tanto por seguridad como por conseguir hacerle cambiar de opinion. -No la hagas saltar, Law, anda... no seas malo... Es de noche ya, y tarde, ademas. Seguro que esta muy cansada... - Ninette opto por apelar a la compansion y el bienestar supuesto de la yegua, comenzando a saberlo cada vez mas sensible al sufrimiento animal y menos al humano. -¡Pobrecita! ¿De verdad la vas a poner a saltimbanquear y correr por ahi a estas horas? ¿Y recien cenada, ademas? ¿Y si le da un corte de digestion o... - Pero Law la interrumpio abruptamente.

-Tu solo agarrate fuerte.- Y Ninette, que en cuanto escucho sus palabras supo que habia decidido no hacerla ningun caso, obedecio como un rayo, logrando que él pateara los costados de la yegua y esta comenzara a galopar sin dudarlo.

Alcanzando repentinamente una velocidad que ni en sueños Ninette podria imitar nunca, el animal se dirigio directo a la valla de madera con sus dos pasajeros a bordo. Ninette no pudo evitar gritar y agarrarse a Law como si su vida dependiera de ello, cosa que en parte era mas o menos asi, cerrando los ojos con fuerza en cuanto comprobo que llegaba el momento del salto.

Por su parte, Law se sabia la sensacion de memoria y, ahora, era mucho mejor. Habia que sumarle a la emocion del galope y el salto la de tenerla aferrada contra él. Se alegraba enormemente de haberse decidido a ignorar sus ruegos por una vez. Queria sentirlo, definitivamente, y no se arrepentiria.

Ligera como una pluma de pronto, la yegua color crema salto sin dudarlo, haciendo alarde de su buena forma fisica y poderio en cuanto paso por encima del obstaculo alto sin rozarlo si quiera, cayendo contra el suelo en pie y doblando las rodillas nada mas chocar contra la nive de fuera por la fuerza del impulso. Ninette solto otro gritito agudo que a punto estuvo de romperle los timpanos pero, Law se dijo, habia merecido la pena. Finalmente, la yegua se enderezo orgullosa y bonita sobre el suelo nevado.

En silencio y bajo la luz de la luna y el ambiente frio, tanto los dos jovenes como el caballo permanecieron en el sitio, teniendo Ninette la respiracion completamente agitada mientras su cuerpo se resentia del haber estado a punto de sufrir un infarto. Aun pegada y escondida en la espalda de Law, la muchacha no sabia si aquello habia sido o no una buena experiencia. Por una parte, ahora que habia pasado, Ninette tenia que decir que la adrenalina habia sido maravillosa junto con la sensacion de peligro superado. Sin embargo, por otra, se dijo que deberia estar completamente furiosa con Law por haber ignorado sus suplicas y haber hecho cuanto le vino en gana.

Pero Ninette reflexiono que se habia sentido bien a su modo y, si era agradable y nadie habia salido herido, pues tampoco estaba tan mal.

-Oh... maldito seas tu y tus arrebatos, gato.- Se limito a decir con voz de pajarillo debil, todavia temblorosa y con los nervios a flor de piel por la situacion pasada.

-Relajate.- Se limito él a contestar con tono entre satisfecho y tranquilizador, notandola demasiado tensa en su abrazo contra su espalda. -No ha ocurrido nada malo.-

-Pero podria haber ocurrido.- Y es que habia una parte pequeña de Ninette que le decia que tenia que ser responsable y sentirse molesta, hablando contra la tela del abrigo viejo que se habia plantado de manera provisional. Sin embargo, aquella parte de Ninette era demasiado pequeña.

-No me hubiera aventurado a hacerlo si supiera que podrias herirte.- Dijo calmado, pero sincero. Lo ultimo que Law queria era hacerla daño, eso él lo tenia tan claro como el agua cristalina.

-Yo no queria hacerlo.- Ninette comenzaba a flaquear en su empeño, consiguiendo calmarse poco a poco y recuperarse del susto anterior. -Y no me has hecho caso.-

-Porque no conocias lo que era, y era algo bueno.- Mientras que Ninette se dejaba convencer, Law no daba su brazo a torcer, continuando con aquel tono entre didactico pero suave que ella comenzaba a aprenderse. -Si hubiera sido algo perjudicial, no te hubiera expuesto a ello, pajarito. Sin embargo, tu lo desconocias, no te atrevias a hacerlo y ha resultado ser agradable ¿Cierto?- Ninette guardo silencio unos segundos.

-Supongo que si.- Respondio, dejando despues escapar un suspirito.

-Entonces, ¿Estas enfadada conmigo?- Law se giro un momento, dedicando sobre ella una mirada gris que, a pesar de la pregunta, no mostraba signo de duda en absoluto. Definitivamente, Law comenzaba a recuperar el control. Asi, las cosas se ordenaban tal como debian ser para él y su mundo.

Finalmente, Ninette nego con la cabeza.

-No.- Respondio, sonriendo graciosa y mostrandole aquellos hoyuelos simpaticos de sus mejillas redondeadas. -No lo estoy.- Mas relajada, Ninette se agarro a su cintura con menos fuerza tras haberlo negado porque, realmente, lo sentia asi y no podia evitarlo.

-Bien. Paseemos un rato.- Dijo Law satisfecho y regresando la atencion al frente para dirigir a la yegua, que comenzo a caminar despacio y obediente. -Creo que ya te has aterrorizado suficiente por esta noche.-

Y, si Law decia que habia sido suficiente, es que aquella noche no habria mas sustos.

* * *

_Hoooooooooolaaaaaaa amores míos!_

_He logrado subir el dibujo en cuestión ahora mismo y aquí os lo presento (borrad las barras bajas, es para que no me de problemas la página con en el enlace): http_:/_tinypic._com/_ ?pic=34qvbc9&s=6_

_Ahi la teneis. Ninette en todo su esplendor facial ajajajaja. La calidad no es muy buena y el dibujo solo es un boceto a lápiz hecho con prisas y de repente, porque me apeteció. Ser indulgentes, por fis! Me he fijado y ha salido bastante mona la nena. Una mezcla rara entre Audrey Hepburn con no sé quién más, pero alguien fijo (alguien que no se me ocurre ahora, pero lo descubriré) El dibujo salió de pronto, de verdad, así que en realidad Ninette no tiene porque ser de esa forma en que la he hecho con el lápiz (el patrón de sus facciones, de todas formas, es más o menos ese según mi idea)._

_Sin embargo, como dije en otra ocasión, que cada uno se la invente como quiera en su cabeza y que se quede con ello. Yo no soy nadie para decir como es o deja de ser fisicamente. Son los lectores quienes tienen ese poder =D_

_Como vereis, debido a que he tardado más de lo que debería para publicar el siguiente capítulo, os he traído uno realmente largo. En realidad, este iban a ser dos, pero bueno. Os mereceis la cantidad (y con calidad, eh ajajajaja) y además ya empieza lo interesante de la historia muajajajajaja Law está dejando de ser tan bobito para espabilar. Al fin y al cabo, es Law y no podía quedarse atontado para siempre. _

_Ay, los lobos, que rápido aprenden los lobos!_

_Un besito a todos, os quiero mucho y espero vuestros comentarios con ansias hambrientas de lobo feroz: !_

_Maddy_

_(P.d: Siento la ausencia de acentos y las faltas. Las tildes ya las pongo pero no recuerdo cuando empiezo a hacerlo en la historia. Ya os dije que tengo bastante escrito aparte de lo publicado. )_


	11. Una historia de amor VIII

Tras haber reflexionado un tanto, Law decidio acoger la botella de alcohol bueno que tenia a su lado para propinarle un trago profundo. Debido a la sensacion del liquido fuerte y abrasador atravesandole la garganta, tuvo que contener una mueca de disgusto, limitandose a cerrar los ojos con fuerza un segundo antes de regresar la botella a su lugar anterior.

-Oh, venga... - Dijo ella entre melosa y caprichosa sentada frente a él sobre la alfombra buena de la enorme sala de estar, descansando ambos cercanos a la chimenea calida. -Siempre escoges lo mismo.-

-Tengo mas opciones... - Law se encogio de hombros, observando como ella le miraba graciosamente bajo la luz del fuego. Que bonita, que maravillosa y que fantastica se veia asi, sentadita sobre la alfombra de su sala de estar con el brillo ambarino haciendo contrastes claros y oscuros en sus facciones. - ... y tu dijiste que podia escoger la que quisiera.- Era cierto y Ninette no podia negarlo.

Sabiendose vencida, la muchachita suspiro, asintiendo a regañadientes a sus palabras.

Tras aquel paseo a caballo en plena noche, atravesando el bosquecillo de arboles desnudos, cuando el tiempo comenzo a hacerse mas frio con la medianoche Law y Ninette decidieron que habia sido suficiente aventura. Por tanto, regresaron al establo, dejaron a Vainilla bien cepillada y ya cenada en su lugar sin arreos ni monturas que la anduvieran molestando para cuando decidiera dormir, y se dirigieron a la casa. Como se esperaba, nada mas internarse la muchacha quedo admiradisima y correteo de aqui para alla como si aquella fuera su casa, confiada como se sentia en compañia del joven Law. Subio escaleras, abrio habitaciones y contemplo cada mueble y elemento decorativo, dejando que el muchacho se dedicara a dirigirse hacia la sala de estar, encender la chimenea para entrar en calor y desprenderse, por fin, de aquel abrigo que no era ni suyo. Ya descubriria de quien era y se lo devolveria, si es que acaso se acordaba.

Superada la admiracion inicial unida a un incesante y cantarin parloteo de una Ninette activa que andaba de aqui para alla, la chica finalmente decidio dejar de revolotear y regresar a su lado, lanzando otra exclamacion de incredulidad ante la sala de estar y retirandose el abrigo para dejarlo sobre el sofa.

Finalmente, Ninette propuso un juego y Law acepto.

Nunca fue un tipo de eso, precisamente, de juegos de ese estilo. Sin embargo, como la habia hecho sufrir un poco durante la noche y ella estaba tan graciosa proponiendolo mientras rebuscaba confiada entre los recobecos de su sala de estar alguna botella de alcohol, simplemente, se lo consintio.

Era agradable consentirle los caprichos.

-Es mi turno.- Contesto el joven Law, saboreando el momento de gloria. Por su parte, Ninette asintio una firme vez, reafirmando su posicion sentada sobre la alfombra. -¿Por que te gusta tanto la danza?- Y es que saber cosas de Ninette era algo completamente interesante, sobre todo si esta andaba algo embriagada por el alcohol y tenia la lengua mas sincera que antes. No es que estuviera borracha, que tampoco habia tenido tiempo ni tomado esa opcion tantas veces, pero era canija y en seguida se le subia a la cabeza.

-Oh... - Dijo ella, mostrandose satisfecha y aliviada con que Law hubiera decidido semejante pregunta. Era facil. -Buena pregunta.- Comenzando a sentirse ligeramente pensativa para encontrar una buena respuesta, la muchachita asintio perdidamente, buscando las palabras adecuadas. -Pues lo desconozco en parte... Creo que es la sensacion ¿Sabes? la sensacion que te deja es incomparable... - Y los ojos de Ninette brillaron aun mas de lo habitual, mostrando una expresion ilusionada y feliz que nunca antes habia visto con tanta intensidad. -Cuando estoy en la sala de baile y bajo la luz de los focos, por muy pequeñas y humildes que sean ambas cosas en nuestra escuela, me siento de una forma que jamas puedo lograr de otra manera... es como... como si nada tuviera sentido mas que eso, mas que moverte. Me olvido de todo y ya no hay mundo, pero tampoco me siento sola.- Satisfecha, Ninette asintio un par de veces con su sonrisa bonita y agradable, encogiendose despues de hombros. -Es como volar.- Con su risa de campanillas Ninette volvio a encandilar a Law aun mas, si es que acaso era posible, haciendo que este la admirara sin quitarle los ojos de encima ni un segundo.

-Es normal que te agrade, entonces.- Dijo él, comprobando como Ninette le dedicaba una expresion ligeramente cuestionativa. -Eres un gorrion y, a los pajarillos, les encanta volar.- Se produjo un silencio y Ninette no pudo evitar mirarle de una forma casi tan constante como la de él.

Ninette penso que era fascinante, extrañamente atrayente y siniestramente confiable. Una mezcla entre el caballero andante de brillante armadura y el conde Dracula. Ademas, con la luz del fuego, la sensacion de que sus ojos grises podian adivinarlo absolutamente todo se intensifico. No podia evitar la fascinacion de aquella mezcla, aquel aura que le gritaba por huir y alejarse cuanto antes pero, a la vez, por arrebullarse en su regazo como un gatito y dejarse mimar. Encima, si a todo ello le sumaba el saberlo prohibido desde su infancia junto con un cartel en la frente que indicaba peligro colocado por todos sus amigos, familiares y vecinos del pueblo, Ninette tenia la inevitable atraccion asegurada.

Ninette estaba convencida de que aquellos ojos podian verlo todo, descubrir cada una de sus debilidades y rasgos de caracter, cada anhelo y necesidad. Pero ella no podia ver apenas nada. ¿Cuando le habia cedido el poder? Si es que, acaso, lo habia hecho por decision propia o él lo habia tomado sigilosamente, agarrando el control suave y calladito para que no se diera cuenta.

Ninette no sabia nada de todo eso. Ni siquiera sabia si era una estupida y todos aquellos pensamientos no eran mas que ridiculeces. Sin embargo, lo que si sabia era que, definitivamente, aquel joven le gustaba. Le gustaba y ella no podia hacer nada para evitarlo ni queria hacerlo.

-Me toca.- Dijo ella en cuanto comprobo que la situacion silenciosa y la correspondencia de miradas se habia vuelto demasiado intensa como para soportarla, sonriendo entre picara y dulce al ver que era su turno. Como respuesta, él asintio, perdiendo tambien parte de aquel interes constante. -Veamos... - Pensativa, la muchachita se llevo una mano graciosa al menton, clavando su mirada en el techo mientras reflexionaba la pregunta. Finalmente, volvio a sonreir en cuanto la encontro. -¿Por que te llevas tan mal con tu padre?- Asi que, la cosa iba a ir de preguntas serias por lo que Law comprobaba. Ante su mutismo y actitud algo mas tensa, la joven se aventuro a explicarse rapidamente. -Las pocas veces que lo mencionas no pareces muy contento... - Law se ensombrecio un poco, haciendola sentir aun mas apurada. -Solo me da curiosidad.-

Law permanecio en silencio un rato, pensando si responder o no y, en caso de escoger la primera opcion, como hacerlo.

Finalmente, para desgracia de una Ninette que ya comenzaba a temer el haber metido la pata hasta el fondo, Law volvio a agarrar la botella para darle un buen trago.

-Acabaras haciendo que me emborrache.- Respondio con aquel tono de voz que tan comun comenzaba a hacerse cuando lidiaba con ella, sabiendo Ninette que no estaba molesto. Sin embargo, no contesto. Ninette no necesitaba saber esas cosas.

-¡Jo, gato! Siempre la misma salida.- Lloriqueo Ninette entre divertida y caprichosa, arrancandole una sonrisa pequeña y cerrada. -No has respondido ni a una misera pregunta.-

-Te repito, gorrion, que tu misma eres quien me ha propuesto este juego y explicado las normas del mismo. Si se vuelven en tu contra, no es en absoluto culpa mia.- Rapida como un rayo, Ninette se aventuro a responder.

-Si, pero... - Sin embargo, Law la interumpio prontamente.

-Llega mi turno.- Dijo orgulloso y satisfecho, consiguiendo que ella callara y le dedicara una miradita graciosa de regaño.

-De acuerdo, gato tramposo.- Resignada, Ninette se encogio de hombros y regreso a su actitud habitual. No merecia la pena luchar contra él.

-Cuentame algo comprometido.- Sorprendida por la revelacion, Ninette deshizo su postura comoda para erguirse un tanto sobre la alfombra, mirandole ligeramente desconcertada. -Algo que te resulte incomodo confesarme.- Concluyo con una sonrisilla divertida, haciendo que ella pensara profundamente la respuesta.

Ninette dedico una miradita rapida a la botella, tentada de evadir la pregunta y ponerse a beber. Sin embargo, algo acudio a su cabeza y, quiza fue por alcohol, quiza la situacion o quiza las ganas de confesar, simplemente, pero Ninette decidio optar por la opcion de hablar.

-No me gusta tu sonrisa.- Dijo sin mas ni anestesia de por medio, y ahora fue Law quien no pudo evitar sorprenderse. No le habia salido el juego por el sendero que habia esperado.

Se produjo otro silencio.

Asi que, por eso reaccionaba tan extraño los primeros dias ante su sonrisa. Law comenzaba a comprender, limitandose por asentir pensativamente un par de veces suaves.

-Es que... - Ella sintio la imperiosa necesidad de justificarse y tratar de arreglar la situacion, de regresar a aquel ambiente agradable de antes, aventurandose apurada y levemente nerviosa a continuar hablando. - ... es que esta... esta vacia y es muy extraña, gato. Es vaga, como carente de ganas pero, a la vez, escalofriante.- Law no sabia si estaba pretendiendo arreglarlo, dedicandole una mirada atenta a la muchacha sincera que, a menudo, decia las cosas sin pensar ni mediar argumentos internos. -Pero me estoy acostumbrando.- Respondio ella veloz como un rayo, asintiendo un par de veces con una sonrisa agradable de oreja a oreja que convenceria hasta al mas incredulo. -Ademas, ultimamente cuando estas conmigo no sueles sonreir de esa manera .- Law elevo las cejas con ligero desconcierto, tratando de asimilar la informacion actual. -Igualmente, sonries poco, asi que no es un problema y todo el mundo tiene defectos. Ya te dije una vez que, si fueras perfecto, no me gustaria en absoluto estar contigo y seria muy aburrido. Aburridisimo porque... - Vale, Law se daba por satisfecho.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo.- Dijo, interrumpiendola y haciendole un signo de callar con su mano . -Lo he captado.- Bueno, ciertamente, tampoco pasaba nada y él se lo habia buscado pidiendo informacion confidencial. -No pasa nada, gorrion.- Dijo ante su expresion apurada y culpable, consiguiendo que ella sonriera ligeramente. -No pasa nada. Es como soy y ya me lo han mencionado antes. No es sorprendente.- Ante sus palabras, finalmente Ninette se tranquilizo, observando como Law se mostraba de nuevo como siempre. -Es tu turno.- Dijo él para amenizar el momento y deshacer por fin la situacion incomoda, señalandola con un cabeceo relajado.

Entonces, Ninette transformo un tanto su expresion, dedicandole aquella miradita brillante y picara junto con su sonrisilla que nada bueno traia. Como si Law no comenzara a saberse ya sus tretas y embrujos que tan bien le funcionaban.

-¿Te gusto?- Cuestiono con su expresion infalible y letal, mezcla de dulzura e inocencia junto con truco y confianza, haciendo que él no pudiera evitar el sonreir cerradamente ante semejante carita y la pregunta en cuestion.

Al igual que Ninette, estuvo tentado a coger la botella y hacer como durante todo el juego: evadir cualquier tipo de respuesta personal.

Sin embargo, esta vez Law si tuvo ganas de contestar.

-Si.- Respondio afirmativamente aunque era evidente, logrando que ella ampliara su sonrisa con total satisfaccion y alegria para acercarse un tanto mas hacia él. Law no era, precisamente, ningun tipo de niño timido e inocente, observando entre embelesado y paciente que Ninette, ahora, estaba mas cerca que antes. El ambiente tomo un cariz mas intimo de repente y, superada la ausencia de control y el miedo inicial, una vez conocida y cada vez mas aprendida la muchacha, Law comenzaba a ser Law y ahora ya no era como ser un gatito asustado y perdido.

-¿Cuanto?- Cuestiono ella divertida pero habiendo, igualmente, tomado una actitud mas cercana y evidente, brillando sus facciones maravillosamente por el contraste que hacia la luz del fuego en su piel. Era preciosa, increible y dulce como la miel. Law tuvo que evitar el relamerse los labios.

-Crei que era una pregunta por turno.- Ella hizo un mohin gracioso, acortando todavia mas la distancia para llegar finalmente hasta él. Ninette no era una chica timida y reservada tampoco y, eso, era parte de su encanto. De aquel encanto inevitable para Law que, desde su posicion, observo sin poder quitarle los ojos de encima un instante como ella se acomodaba frente él, acorralandolo ligeramente con sus brazos delgados para apoyar las manos pequeñas sobre la alfombra, justo a sus costados. Juego peligroso, penso Law, levantando una ceja curiosa completamente preso de su encanto.

Finalmente, ella lo encaro y su rostro bonito quedo a menos de tres centimetros de distancia del suyo propio, mirandole con aquellos ojos negros y brillantes que estaban pidiendo algo con todas sus ganas. Sonrio, porque Ninette no podia parar de sonreir facilmente.

Law podia sentir su aliento calido y dulce sobre la nariz y la boca. Su perfume agradable que olia a trigo le estaba comenzando a embriagar y tuvo que pararse a si mismo antes de cometer una posible barbaridad.

-Si continuas asi... - Le susurro, encantado pero convencido de lo que decia y serio en su expresion, observando como ella le miraba con una mezcla entre la dulzura y la admiracion. - ... terminare por saltar sobre ti.- Ninette no dijo nada, limitandose a mirarle y perdiendo la sonrisa por una expresion que denotaba mas encandilamiento. -Ahora es el momento justo para dar marcha atras.- Y mira que seria terrible y Law se arrepentiria eternamente si ella decidia hacerlo, pero tampoco queria ser considerardo como un nimio error en su lista de amorios. Como respuesta, Ninette sonrio un poquito otra vez, llevando una mano cariñosa hacia su rostro para acariciar suavemente su mejilla con las yemas de sus dedos. Durante un instante el joven Law cerro los ojos, disfrutando de la sensacion y teniendo, de nuevo, que gritarse a si mismo para quedarse quietecito y donde estaba. ¡Dios, si que era real! Y comenzaba a ser demasiado real. -No es un juego ni un capricho de los tuyos... para mi es toda una vida.- Fue la primera vez que Law se confeso y descubrio a si mismo.

Quiza fuera egoista, quiza fuera dominante y posesivo. Podia ser violento, cruel e incluso sadico. Podia ser tan malo y retorcido que hasta el mismo diablo le echaria del infierno. Pero, como todo ser humano, Law Trafalgar tenia un corazon que le latia en el pecho por mucho que estuviera recubierto de piedra e indiferencia.

Y ya se sabe que, si hay corazon, hay puntos debiles. Law ya habia perdido a todas las personas importantes, aunque hubieran sido pocas, y se habia aferrado a la unica que le quedaba en el mundo.

Para él era toda una vida.

-Besame, por favor.- Sin embargo, Ninette se limito a susurrarle aquello, aun prendada de él y tan cerquita como al principio.

Law mando su autocontrol al garete mas lejano posible, llevando una mano hasta su nuca para tirar de ella suave pero firme y besarla en los labios.

La sensacion de su boca contra la suya fue maravillosa e increible, sublime, no pudiendo evitar el acoger su rostro con ambas manos y profundizar el beso, haciendola abandonar su apoyo sobre la alfombra para tener que posar sus manos pequeñas sobre su pecho. Abrio la boca y ella rapido lo imito, convirtiendo el contacto en algo menos casto y mas humedo.

Ninette se estremecio contra él y se dijo que, aquel beso, habia sido el mejor que habia tenido nunca. En su adolescencia y recien entrada juventud, Ninette, como muchacha guapa y agradable que era, habia tenido unos cuantos rolletes de besuqueo y algun que otro sobeteo que no solia pasar a mayores. Solo una vez se habia aventurado a mas y la situacion acabo en fiasco total.

Cuando Law poso las manos sobre su cintura entre besos humedos y acaricio la zona con toda suavidad, Ninette se olvido prontamente de cualquier otro hombre que pudiera haber pasado por su vida, notando como tiraba de ella hacia el suelo despacito y no pudiendo evitar abrazarse a su hombros. Bajo la tela, su piel se erizo y comenzo a pedirle silenciosa por mas a la vez que un extraño aumento de la temperatura se hacia dueño de todo su ser. Se dejo llevar y quedo acostada sobre la alfombra, con él besandola acomodado entre su piernas y pegado a su cuerpo.

Y Ninette no sabia por que exactamente, pero era el mejor beso que habia tenido nunca.

Él se separo y la dejo respirar, mareados un tanto por la falta de aire suficiente y jadeando bajo porque comenzaba a hacer demasiado calor. Embriagado totalmente, pensando que la fuerza del alcohol era ridicula al lado de Ninette, Law bajo hasta su cuello y pudo por fin aspirar su perfume de cerca. Su olor a trigo y a muchacha lo volvio loco y el calor de su piel consiguio que se le hiciera la boca agua, acogiendo con una mano uno de los laterales de su cuello delgado para besar cuidadoso y suave el otro.

Era tan bonito y delicado, tan sensible, tan fragil y calentito que creyo marearse. Su pulso latia desbocado bajo sus labios y se dijo que podria rodearlo al completo con una sola mano. Ella se dejo llevar e inclino la cabeza para dejarle mejor acceso, notando un mordisco repentino que pico un poco aunque no llego a doler de verdad.

-Ay... - Se quejo ella entre divertida y presa del momento, retorciendose gustosa bajo su cuerpo, sus caricias y sus besos. - ... no me muerdas... - Una risita vino seguida de un pequeño gemidito tras otro mordisco mas suave que el anterior, haciendo que ella cerrara los ojos.

Entonces Law se detuvo un momento para llegar hasta su oido.

-¿Quieres seguir?- Le susurro con el aliento calido y un tanto agitado, su voz profunda y ronca, haciendola estremecer en cuanto sus palabras le acariciaron las paredes auditivas. -¿Quieres ir mas alla?- Y a Ninette le importo menos que nada que aquello estuviera mal, que se le enseñara a las niñas como ella que es de chicas malas el acostarse con un chico en la primera cita y que estuviera con el lobo del cuento.

No le importo en absoluto porque le tenia sobre ella, besandola, mordiendola y acariciandola con todo su mimo y atencion. Porque la deseaba y ella lo sabia. Y ella, como no, pues lo deseaba de la misma forma.

-Oh... si... - Se limito a contestar, haciendole sonreir satisfecho contra su oido.

Y entonces, de repente, Law colo un brazo tras su espalda y otro bajo sus rodillas, poniendose en pie cargando con ella y levantandola del suelo sin previo aviso.

Ante la evidente expresion de sorpresa y desconcierto de una Ninette con respiracion agitada y labios enrojecidos, Law comenzo a caminar hacia la salida del cuarto de estar, explicandose un tanto por el camino.

-No tengo tan poca clase como para hacerte el amor sobre el suelo.- Dijo como respuesta, causando que ella elevara las cejas con ligero desconcierto. -Es la primera vez que lo hago contigo y hay que causar buena impresion.- Ante el recuerdo de que palabras similares habia pronunciado ella la primera vez que conversaron en su pasteleria, Ninette no pudo evitar soltar una risita de campanillas, agarrandole del cuello de la camisa todavia sonriente para besarle otra vez.

Entre besos y caricias junto a algun que otro traspies y parada por el no andar pendientes de mantener el equilibrio, precisamente, Law consiguio llegar hasta su habitacion y abrir la puerta mas torpe de lo que hubiera sido en otro momento, habiendo con la caminata cambiado la posicion de Ninette para tenerla ahora aferrada a sus hombros y con las piernas abrazadas a su cintura.

Se internaron en el cuarto con otro beso humedo y profundo, arrodillandose Law sobre la cama para dejarla acostada en el colchon cuidadosamente. Una vez cumplida la tarea, él no se hizo esperar demasiado, acomodandose de nuevo sobre ella. Ninette lo recibio en la misma posicion que habian adoptado en la sala de estar, volviendo a enlazarse en mas besos y caricias.

Pasados un ratito entre jadeos y demas, las manos pequeñas de ella se lanzaron suaves hacia la camiseta de Law, enrollandose los dedos en el dobladillo para llevar a cabo un ademan de quitarsela. Sin embargo, él mismo fue quien se lo impidio, agarrando sus muñecas suave pero sin dejar que se moviera.

-No... no... - Dijo bajo con la respiracion agitada, retirando sus manos pequeñas a ambos lados de su cabeza. Una vez conseguido, regreso al cuello que tanto le gustaba, colmandolo de mas mordisquitos y besos agradables. -No hace falta... solo relajate y dejalo en mis manos.- Susurrando en su oido, una vez concluyo volvio a lo suyo y Ninette, levemente desconcertada, pues obedecio porque tampoco era una peticion desagradable.

Las ganas de desconcertarse se le pasaron rapido en cuanto sintio sus manos colandose delicadas bajo la camiseta. Piel con piel se sentia mucho mejor, mas caliente, mas agradable, mas increible.

Definitivamente, a Ninette solo le quedaron ganas de cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar.

* * *

Parecia un angel.

Dormidita todavia, la joven Ninette descansaba sobre la cama amplia y comoda de la habitacion de Law. Tumbada boca arriba y cobijada por las mantas caliente y suaves que tapaban su desnudez, la muchacha continuaba dormitando con sus ojos negros cerrados y los labios bonitos con su forma particular entreabiertos, teniendo el cabello corto revuelto haciendo un gracioso contraste con el color crema de las sabanas. Justo en el mismo sitio donde la habia dejado somnolienta tras una noche demasiado intensa como para no caer presa del sueño una vez concluida la sesion.

Ninette dormia como lo que era: un angelito.

Sentado sobre el colchon a su lado, ya vestido y aseado porque su insomnio cronico no le dejaba descansar durante tantas horas, el joven Law contemplaba la imagen de la muchacha Ninette tirada sobre su cama. Era preciosa, tanto, que parecia de mentira. Parecia una muñeca, definitivamente.

Ahora si, ahora si que Ninette Bogdánov seria suya y solo suya. De él mas que de nadie. Suya, suya y no habria discusion al respecto. No podria compararse a la pertenencia que tenia su pueblo, sus amigas o, ni siquiera, sus propios padres. Era simplemente incomprable y, si acababan igualados, Law pronto afianzaria su posicion y reclamaria sin dudar lo que seria suyo, pero suyo de verdad. Quiza fuera un maldito posesivo, pero ¿A quien le importaba? Law sentia las cosas de aquella manera y, ademas, ella no parecia precisamente en contra. Iba a ser suya y, de una forma u otra, Ninette habia aceptado o aceptaria pronto.

De las cosas que podia tener, sin duda Ninette era la que mas le gustaba y su favorita en el mundo.

Y Law cuidaba mucho de sus cosas.

Atento a su imagen, el joven llevo una mano tranquila hasta su cabello oscuro y azabache, acogiendo un mechoncito entre sus dedos con delicadeza para no despertarla todavia. Era suave y parecia que se deshacia entre los dedos. Se deshacia como ella lo habia hecho durante toda la noche anterior en sus brazos y bajo sus caricias.

Dejandose llevar un poco, Law deslizo la mano para dar con su cuello fragil que tanto le gustaba, paseando la yema de los dedos sobre la piel y consiguiendo que ella se removiera un poquito pero sin llegar a despertarse. Finalmente, se aventuro a hacer lo que siempre habia deseado, rodeandolo con su mano para acogerlo bajo su palma con suavidad.

Evidentemente, Law no podia abarcarlo al completo con una sola mano, pero casi. Era fragil, sensible y suave, caliente, y su pulso chocaba deliciosamente contra su piel lento y tranquilo por el sueño, pero vivo. Una placentera corriente electrica le atraveso de arriba a abajo. Estaba viva y Law lo sentia en sus propias manos, sabiendo que con solo un apreton fuerte que durara el tiempo suficiente podria acabar con ella. Era tan fragil, tan delicado y rompible, que Law se sintio inmensamente bien al tenerlo bajo su mano acogido y protegido, pero tambien amenazado en apariencia.

Tenia, ahora mismo, el poder de protegerlo o de dañarlo. Y aunque se sabia incapaz de hacer cosa semejante ademas de que no tenia ninguna gana, a Law seguia gustandole el poder.

Ahora le gustaba aun mas su cuello.

-¿Sabes?- Dijo ella de repente con voz bajita y somnolienta por el dormitar reciente, no abriendo los ojos todavia. -Lo que estas haciendo ahora mismo puede tomarse como una amenaza muy, muy peligrosa.- Sin embargo, Ninette sonrio algo perdida por el sueño, dejandole ser mientras su mano continuaba rodeando suavemente su cuello.

-Sssh... - Convencido pero hablando bajo, el joven Law la chisto, deleitandose todavia con la sensacion de su pulso delicado bajo los dedos. -Calla, lo vas a estropear.- Obediente y aguantandose una risita, Ninette callo, permaneciendo en la misma posicion en la que la habian dejado. Asi, Law tuvo unos segundos mas de encanto, acariciando despues la piel sensible con gusto y tranquilidad. -¿Sabes que hora es?- Cuestiono el muchacho de repente, haciendo que finalmente Ninette abriera sus bonitos ojos.

-No... - Le entro algo de miedo porque se le hubiera hecho demasiado tarde, que hubiera regresado el servicio a la casa inmensa o cosa similar, haciendo un ademan de levantarse que fue impedido por la mano de Law sobre su cuello. Sin apretar pero con la suficiente indicacion, el joven la regreso a su posicion anterior, logrando que ella se acomodara satisfecha al comprobar que no habia problema alguno.

-Es casi mediodia, pero no tiene ninguna importancia, pajarito.- Una vez la supo tranquila de nuevo, Law acaricio sus mejillas, observando agradado que Ninette era igual de dulce y maravillosa recien despierta que durante el resto del dia. Quiza menos vivaracha pero si igual de bonita y tierna, con aquel toque picaro que no la abandonaba y que era sello de su persona. -Las prisas son innecesarias en este momento. Ademas, eres lo mas bonito que ha estado en esta cama.- Ella no pudo evitar ampliar la sonrisa con agradecimiento y halago.

-Vaya... - Pronuncio Ninette graciosamente, notando como él abandonaba finalmente sus caricias para quedarse donde estaba y dedicarse a escucharla. -No sabia que fueses un romantico por las mañanas ¿Como funciona?- Confuso, Law elevo las cejas como signo de curiosidad. -Me refiero a los horarios, ¿Es de ocho a una del mediodia, quiza? Lo digo para andar advertida.- Dando la broma por concluida, Law no pudo evitar reir bajo y ahogadamente como solia ser su costumbre.

-No soy romantico, solo sincero.- Tras sus palabras, ella volvio a sonreir.

-¿Cuando vuelve a llenarse esta casa de extraños?- Repentinamente, Ninette se espabilo un tanto en su posicion tumbada, curioseando el momento en el que tendria que desaparecer de la mansion impresionante.

-Por poder, podrias quedarte hasta mañana.- Y Ninette que no andaba ahora de responsable, mucho menos tras tan buena noche y agradable compañia, mostro una expresion ilusionada y contenta. Cada vez mas despierta, la muchacha se incorporo sentada sobre el colchon, agarrando la sabana para cubrir su desnudez por puro instinto y asi encararlo animosamente.

-Oh, eso seria... - Sin embargo, adivinador de sus pensamientos Law la interrumpio.

-Si, seria muy agradable.- Dijo, pero por su expresion Ninette supo rapidamente que habia un "pero" detras, adoptando una actitud ligeramente desconcertada. -Pero no queremos que esos padres que tanto cuidan y adoran a su pequeña hija se preocupen ¿Verdad?- Con aquel tono extrañamente didactico y suave a la vez, el joven Law pronuncio el "pero" en cuestion con total convencimiento, logrando que Ninette comprendiera. Tan irresponsable y distraida esta Ninette.

-Ah, no. Seria terrible y seguro que se sentirian muy mal. Fatal. - Y Ninette no queria hacerles sentir mal sin necesidad bajo ningun concepto, mordiendose el labio inferior con preocupacion un segundo. -Ademas, luego desearian asesinarme y vendrian, corriendo, con sus preguntas del tipo "¿Donde has pasado la noche?", "¿Que has hecho?", "¿Con quien has estado?", "¿No habras estado con ese muchacho peligroso, verdad?". Todo ello gritando. Gritarian mucho. A veces gritan demasiado y me duelen las orejas. Y la cabeza, tambien la cabeza ¡Ay, como puede llegar a dolerme la cabeza cuando deciden volverse pesados!- Law volvio a reir. Ninette era muy divertida.

-En lugar de gorrion, deberia haberte apodado como cotorra.- Ante semejantes palabras Ninette callo, consiguiendo que el joven Law llevara una mano hasta su mejilla y la acogiera con ternura hasta paternal. -Eres un pajarillo realmente hablador.-

-Dijiste que no te molestaba.- Jugando a ser altiva, Ninette elevo la cabeza con orgullo un tanto, cruzandose de brazos graciosamente.

-Que no me moleste no significa que no sea cierta tu tendencia a la charlataneria innecesaria.- Ella no supo como reaccionar, permaneciendo silenciosa y un tanto incomoda por semejante frase. -Innecesaria, que no molesta.- Puntuo Law, arreglando rapidamente la situacion y estado de animo de la muchacha.

-Deberia ir yendome.- Tomandose las cosas algo mas en serio repentinamente, la muchacha suspiro tras sus palabras, no moviendose todavia del sitio a pesar de la sentencia mencionada.

-¿Por que?- Esta vez, el joven Law no parecio estar jugando en absoluto, adoptando una expresion confusa y desconcertada que la hizo detener el impulso por su pregunta extraña.

-¡Pero, Law, si has sido tu mismo quien me ha indicado el por que!- Exclamo Ninette hasta divertida, soltando una risita graciosa.

-Oh, tonterias.- Una vez analizo la situacion y motivo de la declaracion de marcharse, Law recupero su actitud anterior, observando divertido como la expresion de Ninette pasaba de la sorpresa desconcertada a la graciosa confusa. -Aun tenemos tiempo de sobra.-

-Me estas confundiendo... - Reconocio Ninette finalmente, que ya no sabia la pobre a quien hacer caso.

-Como sea.- Pero Law no tuvo demasiadas ganas de continuar con la conversacion, chasqueando bajo la lengua un segundo para despues levantarse finalmente del colchon e incorporarse en pie sobre el suelo junto a la cama. Por su parte, Ninette se encogio de hombros, estirandose gatunamente una vez se vio con tiempo y ganas de hacerlo. -Te he preparado el baño.- Entonces Ninette tuvo que detener sus movimientos para mirarle entre sorprendida y admirada.

-¡Oh!- Exclamo, admirandole con sus ojos negros brillantes y hasta incredulos en aquel momento. -¿De verdad?- Y es que era muy increible y demasiado maravilloso que un hombre con el que acabas de acostarte por primera vez haya estado dispuesto a prepararte cualquier tipo de comodidad innecesaria y caprichosa, no pudiendo dejar de mirarle con aquella expresion de no creer que fuera cierto.

-Claro.- Pero para Law no parecia ser nada del otro mundo, asintiendo una vez para volver a apremiarla. -Venga, pajarito, levantate.- La metio algo de prisa y Ninette dio un pequeño respingo, comenzando a pelear un tanto con la sabana alrededor de su cuerpo para ajustarla debidamente. Quiza era absurdo, pero siempre hay unas pequeñas costumbres pudorosas que a todos se les quedan de una forma u otra. -Vamos, arriba.- Law, a veces, no era demasiado paciente cuando queria conseguir algo, terminando por no darle tiempo a prepararse. Sin mas palabras de por medio ni esperar permiso alguno el joven se inclino sobre ella, pasando un brazo bajo sus rodillas y otro por su espalda para levantarla del colchon con sabana incluida.

-¡Uy!- Exclamo Ninette por la sorpresa repentina de verse llevada en brazos de manera inesperada, cargandola el muchacho sin demasiado esfuerzo para comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta. -Espera, espera, yo puedo... - Ninette rebusco con la mirada por los alrededores de la habitacion su muleta salvadora que tanta falta le hacia durante aquellos dias, encontrandose con ella en el otro rincon del cuarto. Law debia haberla traido durante la mañana. -La muleta esta ahi y... - Sin embargo, tuvo que dejar la insistencia en cuanto comprobo que no le estaban haciendo demasiado caso, viendose llevada hacia la salida en brazos dijera lo que dijera. -Bueno... - Dandose un tanto por vencida, la muchacha suspiro graciosamente, dedicando a su portador que tanto gusto parecia haber tomado al llevarla en brazos una miradita confusa. -¿A donde vamos ahora?-

-A bañarte.- Y, como si fuera lo mas evidente del mundo, Law contesto, adentrandose finalmente en uno de los interminables pasillos que comunicaban la mansion.

-¿Ah?- Sin embargo, para Ninette no era tan evidente, no pudiendo evitar una expresion incredula a la vez que una risa divertida. -¿Eso ha sido en serio?-

-Por supuesto.- Dando, de nuevo, la conversacion por concluida el joven asintio, ajustando mejor el agarre de ella en sus brazos mientras que esta comenzaba a reirse con sus carcajaditas de campanillas.

Al final, Ninette acabaria sintiendose demasiado bien como para creerlo.

* * *

_Bien, nada sexual de verdad, no, espero que no haya ninguna decepción XD_

_Perdonadme al respecto pero, como ya dije, si pienso introducir algo del tipo erótico será muy suave y quizá hasta difusamente narrado o sin mostrar una conclusión clara. Poco a poco, de todas formas, escenas de ese tipo no sé si se me dan demasiado bien. No estoy acostumbrada y no las había hecho jamás. _

_Os traigo otro largui capítulo pero, esta vez, porque me pareció que quedaba mejor para el desarrollo de la historia meter este tochamen en uno que dividirlo. Los siguientes quizá no sean tan largos. O sí, no sé, depende del capítulo XDXDXDXD_

_Próxima actualización: escena del baño (NO erótica XD aunque sexy, yeah... sin embargo, lo importante será la conversación. Las conversaciones son muy importantes siempre uuuh ajajajaja)_

_Un besazo sabor (inserte su sabor favorito), abrazos aplastantes de amor y disculpas por las faltas de ortografía:_

_Maddy_

_(P.d: os *-* queredme también! XD)_


	12. Una historia de decisiones I

-¿Alguna vez lo has intentado, si quiera?- Con la voz dulce ligeramente adormilada por el agua caliente y los olores suaves y calmantes, Ninette abrio uno de sus ojos negros antes cerrados para mirarle.

Inmersa en la bañera llena de agua espumosa y tibia, la muchacha cerro los parpados de nuevo en cuanto sintio las manos agradables de Law sobre su cabello mojado. Con la barbilla apoyada en el borde de porcelana, Ninette se pregunto porque diablos no le habia pedido nunca a nadie que hiciera exactamente lo mismo que Law estaba haciendo justo en aquel momento. Era fantastico.

-¿El que, gorrion?- Tranquilo y sabiendo perfectamente el estado de relajacion que estaba consiguiendo sobre la muchacha, Law cuestiono, masajeando suavemente mientras hacia espuma debido al jabon del champu. -¿Hablar con los muertos?- Burlon, el muchacho pronuncio sus palabras de manera ironicamente curiosa, insistiendo todavia en la limpieza del cabello de la joven para disfrutar del momento y el masaje agradable que estaba llevando a cabo. -¿Te refieres a los cadaveres en si o, en cambio, a las almas?-

-Oh, Law... - Normalmente, ella hubiera exclamado aquello con su voz cantarina enfurruñadamente. Ahora, en cambio, como estaba algo atontada por el movimiento de sus dedos a traves de su cabello corto y el efecto del agua caliente, Ninette no se vio con las ganas ni el estado de elevar el tono vocal. - ... no digas esas cosas tan terrorificas... - Se quejo la muchacha con los ojos cerrados todavia, acomodando mejor la cabeza sobre el borde de porcelana blanca. -Ademas, me estoy refiriendo a creer ¿Alguna vez has intentado, al menos, creer en ello?- Escucho su risa profunda, adelantandose Ninette a continuar hablando en cuanto supo que pronto él saldria con algun comentario mordaz al respecto. -Un poquito. Aunque solo sea creer un poquito... no digo que tengas que volverte un acerrimo seguidor de todo cuanto huela a ocultismo, solo probar a creer una pizquita... - Pero tuvo que callarse un segundo, notando como los dedos habiles del joven masajeaban en circulos suaves sus sienes. Ninette se pregunto si acaso lo estaba haciendo a proposito para que se callara, cosa bastante segura, decidiendo que igualmente no era en absoluto desagradable como para quejarse al respecto. -Una pizca. Creer que es posible, nada mas... ¿Lo has intentado?- Sin embargo, que no se quejara no significaba que diera su brazo a torcer.

-No.- Law se rio bajo y jocosamente, admirando satisfecho el estado de embotamiento agradable en el que habia sumido a la muchacha.

-¿Por que no?- Pero ella seguia con las mismas, interesada y curiosa en descubrir cosas de él que tan hermetico y celoso de si mismo era.

-Porque es absurdo.- Claro y conciso, el joven declaro su sentencia sin abandonar el tono agradable y hasta divertido, dejando claro que le resultaba absurdo como él mismo habia dicho a pesar de todo. -Esas creencias ocultas y esotericas son, simplemente, absurdas.-

-Pero si ni siquiera las conoces, gato.- Esta vez Ninette si que elevo el tono de voz un poquito, llegando a abrir los ojos oscuros para mirarle hasta reprendedora antes de volver a cerrarlos en cuanto sus manos regresaron a la carga.

-Es que no hay nada que conocer de ellas.- Pero Law era demasiado tozudo en sus ideas y era imposible hacerle cambiar de opinion, caracteristica de la que Ninette comenzaba a darse cuenta cada vez mas. Igualmente, aunque se viera sin la razon y se lo demostraran claramente, la muchacha se pregunto si acaso su demasiado grande ego le permitiria reconocer el error. Por desgracia, aunque Ninette creyera firmemente en las artes esotericas y ocultas no tenia medios viables para demostrarle a un hombre de ciencias que estaba equivocado. -No hay forma de llevar a cabo pruebas que den por seguro su utilidad y verdad de manera certera... y no, gorrion, no me saltes ahora con frases del tipo "es necesario creer" o "si tu actitud no es la correcta, no funciona"... - Dijo Law en cuanto adivino sus claras intenciones de salir en defensa de aquellas creencias, continuando con el discurso en cuanto Ninette permanecio en silencio bajo sus caricias. -Lo unico que me demuestras con eso es que se trata de pura sugestion. Es mas, es tan absurdo que ni siquiera puede probarse que no existen, sin mas ¿Que conocimiento puede haber en ello?- Law hablaba que daba gusto cuando le interesaba hacerlo.

-Quiza tengas razon ¿Si?- Justo cuando Law iba a darse por satisfecho al saber reconocidas sus palabras como verdaderas, Ninette se adelanto a continuar. -Quiza no haya forma de demostrar que funcionan y existen... pero tu mismo has dicho que tampoco la hay de demostrar que no.- Se acomodo de nuevo sobre el borde de porcelana de la bañera, notando como sus manos agradables continuaban masajeando su cabello a pesar de que ya habia mas que suficiente espuma. -Si no hay forma de demostrar que son falsas, entonces creo.-

-Tampoco hay forma de demostrar que los unicornios no existen... ¿Creemos, entonces, en los unicornios?- Burlon, el joven Law cuestiono aquello y consiguio una expresion ligeramente enfurruñada en Ninette.

-En Grand Line dicen que todo es posible.- Pero ella queria defenderse, sacando aquel asunto para aclararle que no todo podia ser tan predecible y aburrido como él lo proponia.

-Dicen, gorrion, eso dicen.- Dijo Law con un asentimiento, sabiendo rapido Ninette que, definitivamente, perderia la partida. -Sin embargo, eso es imposible. Diferente es que lo desconozcamos y no se hayan hecho las pruebas suficientes a decir que todo es posible.- Law era tan inteligente y hablaba tan bien, que Ninette no podia evitar el sentir una total admiracion. Sin embargo, habia una parte pequeña de su interior que luchaba por debatirle y tratar de ponerse al mismo nivel. Al menos, al mismo nivel de respeto.

-Pero... - Por desgracia, Law la interrumpio y aquella pequeña parte de Ninette comenzo a callarse y a regresar al lugar oculto del que habia salido.

-Ninette, hay cosas imposibles tanto aqui, en este mar y en este mismo baño, como en la otra punta del mundo.- Ella hizo un ruidito de niña protestona que comienza a darse por vencido, logrando que él chasqueara la lengua bajo y continuara con su masaje agradable. -Mira, por ejemplo, es imposible que un ser humano pueda volar. Fisicamente, es imposible y su cuerpo no esta preparado para ello.- Entonces, a Ninette se le ocurrio algo, abriendo los ojos de repente con esperanzas renacidas.

-¿Y que pasa, entonces, con las frutas del diablo?- Eso a Law no se le habia ocurrido, se dijo Ninette.

-Pajarito, las frutas del diablo estan demostradas y hay estudios sobre ellas. Igualmente, es evidente su existencia porque estan ahi, puedes verlas, tocarlas, comerlas e incluso observar los efectos que producen en quien haya consumido una.- Por desgracia, el joven Law tenia respuestas para todo y Ninette abandono sus esperanzas, viendose demasiado por debajo como para ganar la conversacion. -Ademas, si me vienes con eso, me hablas de excepciones, no de seres humanos en general.-

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Tienes razon.- Ya esta, que Law se quedara con sus demostraciones y realidades certeras, cerrando Ninette los ojos de nuevo para dejarse hacer y disfrutar del baño y las caricias relajantes. Satisfecho, el joven asintio. -Pero un dia podriamos intentarlo ¿No? Podriamos.- Curioso, el joven elevo las cejas a la espera de mas palabras que no tardarian en llegar. -Un dia podriamos hacer una güija y tratar de comunicarnos con las almas del mas alla... es impresionante y se te quedaria una cara... - Una muy divertida, penso Ninette. Al fin y al cabo, para ella si funcionaban. -Quiza podrias hablar con tu madre.- Y, aunque Ninette no lo habia hecho con intenciones malas en absoluto, consiguio un silencio tenso que la hizo morderse la lengua velozmente. Hablaba demasiado y sin pensar.

Tensas aunque no bruscas, las manos de Law detuvieron sus movimientos, deteniendose a ambos lados de su cabeza para agarrarla por los costados con indicacion pero sin utilizar la fuerza. La firmeza junto con el silencio fueron suficientes para que Ninette abriera los ojos y agudizara el oido, observando la expresion de pronto seria de Law.

-No te pases.- Dijo el muchacho con su voz profunda y expresion algo molesta, suavizandose un poco en cuanto los ojos de ella le observaron culpables y levemente amedrentados por la metedura de pata bienintencionada. -Se que no tienes malas intenciones, nunca, pero ese comentario ha estado completamente fuera de lugar.- Mordiendose el labio inferior como era costumbre de Ninette cuando algo la hacia sentir incomoda o preocupada, ella permanecio todavia en silencio al comprobar que Law tenia algo mas que decir. Tampoco queria ser demasiado brusco o duro, diciendose el joven que no habia necesidad alguna de hacerla sentir mal. -Hay cosas mias donde no me agrada en absoluto que se entrometan sin motivo ni mi expreso permiso ¿De acuerdo?- Hasta didactico y habiendose, finalmente, suavizado casi del todo, el muchacho espero a que ella diera una respuesta al respecto de su ultima cuestion.

-Si, de acuerdo.- Finalmente, Ninette asintio, deseosa de solucionar lo que ya consideraba como una fatal metedura de pata. Maldita su lengua e impulsividad, se reprendio Ninette, diciendose que no habia tenido ningun derecho a decir aquello y que Law tenia razon. Law siempre solia tener razon, comenzo Ninette a pensar y convencerse. -Lo siento, perdoname, no pretendia molestarte ni hacertelo pasar mal ¡Mucho menos hacerte daño!- Rapida, ella se aventuro a disculparse habladoramente como era su costumbre para casi todo, logrando finalmente que Law se relajara al completo y hasta sonriera. -Es solo que, a veces, se me van de la boca cosas que me pasan por la cabeza y ¡Pum! las suelto ¡Pero luego me arrepiento porque no estan bien o las he pronunciado malamente!-

-Vale, vale.- Antes de que continuara hasta que llegara el fin del mundo, el joven retiro sus manos de los costados de su cabeza, acariciando con dedos mojados la mejilla redondeada de Ninette. -No pasa nada. Ha sido un error.- Ella sonrio calmada y sin culpa por fin, acomodandose otra vez sobre el borde de la bañera para ahora, tambien, colocar sus brazos cruzados sobre la porcelana.

-Oye, ¿Esto es algo comun que sueles hacer con las chicas?- Divertida y picara de pronto para animar de nuevo el ambiente y por sentirse otra vez bien, la muchachita pronuncio aquella pregunta, consiguiendo una expresion curiosa sobre el joven.

-¿El que?- Cuestiono Law, queriendo saber a que andaba refiriendose Ninette.

-Lo del baño, digo.- Asi que, se trataba de eso, arrancandole Ninette con sus palabras una pequeña risa. -¿Es algun tipo de fetiche para la mañana siguiente?-

-Me gusta.- No habia mucho mas que explicar al respecto, encogiendose Law de hombros con indiferencia para girar la manivela del agua y que esta comenzara a salir en pequeña cantidad de la regadera de acero inoxidable. Abandono, finalmente, el cabello de la muchacha que tan curiosa y divertidamente le miraba ahora atenta a sus movimientos, observando como él colocaba una de sus manos bajo la lluvia de agua suave con la intencion de regular la temperatura y encontrar la correcta.

-Oh... ¿Y lo has hecho antes?- Cuestiono ella del todo interesada en conocer las respuestas, queriendo sentirse extrañamente especial en cuanto a su relacion todavia tan rara con Law.

-Alguna vez.- No iba a mentir sin necesidad, no dandole demasiada importancia al respecto mientras se dedicaba todavia a encontrar la temperatura optima.

-¿No lo haces siempre?- Todavia curiosa Ninette continuo y consiguio que él se riera de nuevo, comenzando a darse cuenta del sentido de tanta pregunta sobre la misma cuestion.

-No, no lo hago siempre.- Era cierto. Law lo habia hecho antes despues de una noche compartiendo cama con alguna muchacha, pero tampoco era una costumbre ritualizada en absoluto. Simplemente, cuando alguna joven habia logrado la fortuna de agradarle especialmente y habia tenido tiempo para ello, le apetecia y le gustaba aunque el motivo exacto lo desconociera él mismo. -Lo he hecho antes alguna vez, pero no es una costumbre. Simplemente me gusta y, si el pajarillo me lo permite, le bañare todos los dias que se pueda y este dispuesto.- Eso seria algo fantastico, se dijo Law. Él cuidaba mucho y bien de sus cosas.

Como respuesta, ella sonrio agradada y con aquel toquecito picaro que la caracterizaba cuando estaba de buen humor, moviendo uno de sus brazos para apoyar el codo sobre la porcelana y acomodar la barbilla en su mano pequeña.

-Esto ya esta.- Dijo de pronto satisfecho el muchacho mas para si mismo que para ella, comprobando que finalmente la temperatura del agua era la correcta y salia en cantidad suave, pero suficiente. -Ahora, dejame ver tus pies.- Y es que hay cosas que a Law se le metian en la cabeza y estaba dispuesto a conseguir tarde o temprano. Era capaz de esperar el tiempo suficiente hasta considerar que el momento era el apropiado, siempre y cuando fuera conveniente la demora.

-¿Que?- La sentencia la pillo completamente desprevenida, abandonando su cabeza su mano para erguirla un tanto y contemplarle confusa, deseando haber escuchado mal.

-Quiero ver tus pies.- Por desgracia, la expresion y palabras de Law le hicieron saber que definitivamente habia escuchado perfectamente. Es mas, para él debia resultar algo de lo mas divertido e interesante.

-¡Oh, no!- Exclamo Ninette con negacion total y hasta algo de horror, negando con la cabeza un par de veces apuradas e insistentes. -¡Son horribles y terrorificos! ¡Horribles! ¿Para que quieres verlos? Ya los has visto, ademas. Anoche los viste y esta mañana tambien, cuando me cargabas hasta aqui.- Pero, cuando Law queria algo, lo conseguia.

-No me fije apenas y tampoco me dejaste.- Dijo Law convencido de sus palabras y guardando la calma a pesar de que andaba regodeandose claramente con el momento y el apuro de la muchacha, resultandole aun mas interesante aquella parte de su anatomia que tanto pretendia ocultar a cualquier precio.

-¡Pues mejor para ti, gato! ¡Son horribles y nadie querria verlos!- Ninette trato de convencerle, observando cada vez mas nerviosa y apurada como él no parecia en absoluto dispuesto a cambiar su opinion, abandonando la regadera en marcha sobre el grifo del agua. -¡Nadie quiere ver los pies de una bailarina! Ademas, tengo la rodilla mala y tu mismo me indicaste que no la moviera demasiado. Para enseñarte mis pies tendria que elevar la pierna y eso seria doloroso y un enorme esfuerzo para mi pobre rodilla.- Era evidente que su argumento era ridiculo y Ninette lo sabia. Mas aun cuando se trataba, encima, de que andaba hablando no solo con un medico, si no con el medico mismo que habia devuelto su rodilla dislocada a su lugar, vendado la nombrada y, ademas, indicado el diagnostico.

-Tonterias.- Como Ninette temia, el joven Law no se dio por vencido, insistente en sus deseos. -Quiero verlos. Creo que me lo merezco despues de todo. Incluso te he dado un baño ¿De verdad vas a ser tan injusta cuando, tan solo, pido por ver un par de pies?- Y es que era la unica parte de su cuerpo que ella no permitia observar a apenas nadie, resultando para Law aquella simple cuestion como algo realmente importante ademas de interesante.

-¡Son horribles!- Ninette continuo con sus quejas.

-He visto cosas peores. Soy medico.- Pero Law tambien podia ser increiblemente tozudo.

-Con mas razon. No quiero que tus pobres ojos tengan que ver cosas feas tambien cuando no estan ejerciendo su profesion.- Dijo Ninette con claras intenciones de evitarlo y, ademas, comenzando a convertir aquella lucha en un juego divertido, para que negarlo. Law comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

-Nada de lo que tu tengas puede ser feo.- Law sabia jugar bien sus cartas.

-Buena estrategia, digna de un gato listo... pero no.- Por desgracia, ella no se convencio.

-Quiero verlos.- Perdiendo la paciencia, el joven Law decidio escoger el camino menos apropiado pero mas eficaz, hundiendo una mano rapida en el agua para agarrar su tobillo delgado y tirar de él en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-¡Ay, no!- Grito Ninette entre quejumbrosa y divertida, revolviendose un tanto en la bañera con claras intenciones de eludir lo inevitable. -¡Sueltame, gato traicionero y caprichoso!- Pero ya era demasiado tarde, habiendo logrado Law el sacar fuera del agua tan solo uno de sus pies.

Ninette enmudecio abandonando la risa para observar atenta y nerviosa su propio pie derecho, no pudiendo evitar avergonzarse un tanto y considerarlo por puro instinto como una extraña prueba. Todo el mundo tiene complejos, algo que odian o les disgusta y no quieren que nadie conozca o vea bajo ningun concepto, mucho menos si se trata de la persona de la que gustan o alguien que resulte importante para ellos.

Aunque, de todas formas, las relaciones mas bonitas y profundas consisten en eso: en conocerlo todo. En conocer las preciosas fachadas y cualidades a la vez que los errores y desperfectos. Solo en unos casos escasos y dificiles estos ultimos son demasiado grandes como para romper el cariño.

O tambien en los casos en que uno de los dos miembros es en exceso exigente y hasta ridiculo, teniendo expectativas imposibles de cumplir para nadie que no fuera un dios o un ser divino con toda su perfeccion e inexistencia, tambien.

Ninette no pudo evitar rogar por que Law no fuera de estos ultimos.

Analitico y de repente enormemente atento a aquella parte del cuerpo que sostenia ahora entre sus manos, el joven Law comenzo a revisarlo centimetro a centimetro sin poder evitarlo, queriendo saberlo todo de ella y mas si pretendia ocultarlo con tanto celo e insistencia. Era un pie pequeño de piel igual de blanca que todo el envoltorio de Ninette, paseando las yemas de los dedos a traves de la planta para elevarlo un poco de sobre el agua en cuanto se puso un poco nerviosa y trato de esconderlo por puro instinto. Sin embargo, esto no corto la antencion visual de Law, que le causo unas pocas cosquillas que rapido controlo la muchacha en cuanto lo noto tan sumamente interesado y hasta perdido en su revision.

Con los dedos como participantes tambien del reconocimiento, contemplo y paseo a traves de una cicatriz grande que atravesaba el empeine, rodeada de un moraton grande que le demostraba que todavia a dia de hoy las exigencias del ballet dejaban sus consecuencias. Esta debio abrirse con el roce cuando era mas pequeña y la piel estaba menos acostumbrada, penso Law, pasando ahora a una dureza que ocupaba casi toda la punta del pie pequeñito y parte del lateral. Se pregunto si acaso tendria sensibilidad la piel por ahi, diciendose que en realidad esto era lo mejor para evitar el dolor. Luego analizo la forma, levemente arqueado el empeine de una manera un tanto anormal por la posicion de las llamadas "puntas" de las que ya le habia hablado Ninette en su momento, acorde al angulo que hacia igualmente la planta del piececillo. Durezas y mas durezas entre los dedos, sobre ellos y por aqui y por alla al igual que amorataduras un tanto menos intensas que aquella que rodeaba la cicatriz, notando facil con un vistazo que las falanges pequeñas habian sufrido muchos esfuerzos y dolores que no necesitaban, pero que ella estaba dispuesta a padecer por su arte.

Cogio los dedos entre los de su mano, moviendolos un poco de arriba hacia abajo para comprobar la movilidad y noto bajo las yemas un pequeño crujidito. Bueno, era normal.

-Aqui se rompio.- De pronto, sin salir de su analisis y atencion total el joven Law cogio el dedo meñique tan pequeñito del pie con cuidado, haciendo que ella despertara un tanto y le escuchara atenta. -Y, luego, se soldo mal. Por eso tiene esa forma.- Dijo, señalando con la otra mano el angulo saliente y un tanto extraño del dedo en cuestion. -No se quien diablos te curo esto, pero lo hizo francamente mal.- Y es que Law era un perfeccionista de su labor profesional, chasqueando la lengua ligeramente molesto mientras observaba absorto su pequeño pie.

-Nadie lo curo... me dolia en su momento pero como todo el pie, en general. Asi que no le hice mucho caso y dejo de doler con el tiempo.- Ninette se atrevio por fin a mencionar palabra, logrando un asentimiento pensativo en el joven.

-No pasa nada porque es el dedo meñique del pie. No es tan necesaria su buena movilidad ni ocurre nada por que su forma se salga un poco de la adecuada, pero deberias estar pendiente de esas cosas. Son mas importantes de lo que crees.- Ninette asintio, dispuesta a hacer algo de caso al doctor en cuestion. Sin embargo, para ella en aquel momento habia algo mucho mas importante.

-¿No crees que son horribles?- Llena de temor y apuro, Ninette cuestiono delicadamente su problematica, logrando que finalmente el joven Law le dedicara su mirada. Le costo un poco centrarse porque andaba en otras cosas, teniendo que guardar silencio un par de segundos que a ella se le hicieron de lo mas tortuosos antes de responder.

-No.- Respondio por fin, liberando el pie pequeño que rapidamente fue escondido bajo el agua por una Ninette completamente atenta a cada cosa que pudiera decir a continuacion. -Aunque tampoco son bonitos.- Law no iba a mentir sin motivo y penso que era una lastima. Podrian haber sido unos pies preciosos. -Estan asi por la practica casi diaria del ballet desde tan pequeña. Es algo que se espera, supongo.- Nuevamente, Ninette asintio, notando una oleada agradable de total relajacion y felicidad recorriendola por entero. -Sin embargo... - Y ella se tenso de nuevo, clavando sus ojos bonitos y negros sobre los grises y penetrantes de él. - ... pienso que exageras. Su aspecto no es como para esconderlos celosamente. Solo son unos pies simples. Heridos y con la forma un tanto peculiar, pero simples al fin al cabo.- Se encogio Law de hombros, restandole total importancia a algo que él mismo consideraba irrelevante. Tampoco eran para tanta monserga y escondite. Ahora ya conocia todo lo que conformaba a Ninette por fuera, solo le faltaba un poco mas de lo que habia dentro.

Y de repente Ninette sintio sin esperarlo que le apreciaba mas y que era perfecto como estaba. Que era listo, fuerte y autosuficiente, culto e independiente. Quiza bastante malo, pero bueno y amable con ella, exigente pero no de expectativas irreales. Dominante pero suave, cerrado y dificil de conocer o comprender, lo que le añadia el misterio de saber como era y lo que andaba pensando en cada momento.

Sobre todo astuto, fuerte, autosuficiente e independiente y algo sobre protector, para que negarlo, consiguiendo que de repente los deseos de huir se esfumaran y Ninette lo unico que quisiera fuera arrebullarse en su regazo y dejarse mimar como un pequeño gatito. Tenia, en definitiva, todo lo que ella nunca tuvo ni le dejaron tener. Que la formula saliera bien y las piezas encajaran no debia sorprender a nadie pues, Ninette, de una forma u otra y aunque se empeñara en no reconocerselo ni a si misma, era dependiente y apenas sabia nada del mundo real y de como funcionaban las cosas, ni siquiera sabia de responsabilidades mas alla del baile con el que se sentia tan comprometida. No era fuerte ni autosuficiente y apenas habia tenido la oportunidad de aprender a base de ensayo, prueba y error, porque la habian acostumbrado entre todos a vivir rodeada de algones y disposiciones para solucionar sus problemas.

Pero Law era fuerte, listo, autosuficiente, protector e independiente. Muy al contrario, ella era fragil, ingenua, inmadura todavia, protegida y dependiente.

Ademas de comenzar a sentir un afecto mas profundo que el cariño por él, le admiraba. Le admiraba mucho. Él era libre y, a su lado, Ninette sentia extrañamente que podria vivir de la misma manera. Podria ser libre de todo. Podria ser tan libre como él.

Cuando Law vio como la extraña expresion entre reflexiva y admirada de Ninette cambiana a aquella sonrisa entre dulce y picara que nada bueno traia, supo rapido que ella algo andaba planeando. Mucho mas lo sospecho en cuanto la vio cambiar de posicion inmersa en la bañera para acercarse demasiado hasta su lugar.

Y como era de esperar Ninette le agarro de los hombros, apoyo un pie en el lateral de la bañera para hacer palanca y asi lo hizo dar un traspies por su posicion acunclillada y de equilibrio dificultoso, tirando de él. Debido a la sorpresa y la accion repentina, el joven Law no pudo luchar lo suficiente ni con la maestria acostumbrada, cayendo en la bañera sobre ella con una expresion de total sorpresa nunca antes vista que a Ninette le hizo muchisima gracia. Salpicando gran parte del suelo por la inmersion violenta y sin cuidado, el joven Law se vio de pronto empapado de pies a cabeza. Menos mal que no llevaba los zapatos para estar por casa.

-¡Gato tonto!- Ninette rio con todas sus ganas, observando entre carcajadas incontenibles como él se incorporaba de rodillas sobre el suelo de la bañera que, aunque grande, apenas les podia dejar sitio suficiente para acomodarse a sus anchas. Algo incredulo todavia y comenzando a darse cuenta de la situacion, Law elevo un brazo, contemplando como su jersey de hoy andaba encharcado al igual que el resto de su ropa. -Hay que estar alerta o te tiraran al agua ¿Que gato callejero no esta pendiente de los pueblerinos al acecho?- Como respuesta primera, Law le dedico una miradita entre reprochadora y de amenaza falsa, no pudiendo lograr el cometido de imponer respeto cuando parte del agua que habia empapado su cabello se le metio en los ojos. Ninette volvio a reir cuando le vio tratar malamente de apartarse el agua del rostro con la manga demasiado mojada de su jersey. -Espera... - Indico la muchacha aun entre risitas al ver que el pobre no podia retirarse del todo el agua de la cara ni mantener el orgullo como le gustaria, inclinandose Ninette un tanto por el borde de la bañera para agarrar la toalla cercana. -Deja que te ayude.- Ninette llevo la toalla hasta su rostro mojado, dejandola el muchacho hacer en cuanto adivino sus intenciones para comenzar a secarle la piel cuidadosamente. -Primero gato embarrado... ahora gato mojado... ¿Que sera lo siguiente?-

-Gato furioso.- Declaro el joven de repente, arrancandole la toalla de las manos una vez cumplida su funcion para llevarla hasta la cara de la muchacha y restregarla a traves sin hacer daño, pero con claras intenciones de vengarse un tanto. Ella rio y trato de huir girando la cabeza, evitando malamente la toalla atacante a la vez que escaparse se hacia del todo dificil entre las dimensiones limitadas de la bañera.

-¡Ah, no! ¡La venganza del gato!- Grito Ninette con toda su gracia, empujandole sin lograr apenas moverle del sitio en cuanto comprobo que él pretendia volver a la carga.

-Que cobarde, gorrion... primero atacas y, despues, huyes de la batalla.- Sinceramente, Law se lo estaba pasando bastante bien, salpicando con una mano agua de la bañera sobre el rostro bonito de una Ninette que todavia no se habia aclarado el cabello.

-¡Ey! ¡Ay! ¡Esta llena de jabon y con el champu pica en los ojos!- Lloriqueo ella quejumbrosa pero aun inmersa en el juego, cubriendose la cara con las manos. -¡Que malo eres!-

-Deberias haberlo pensado antes.- Ella consiguio tras su palabras abrir los ojos, haciendo un rapido ademan de evitacion y fuga que fue velozmente impedido. -No huyas.- Dijo Law, agarrandola de la muñeca para tirar de ella. Con otro movimiento rapido mediante una mano en su espalda estrecha logro facilmente hacerse con Ninette, atrayendola hasta si mismo obligadamente.

Pensando en una posible venganza, ella cerro los ojos con fuerza y desistio en su intento de luchar al ver que no tenia la opcion de huida, notandole mucho mas fuerte que ella y estando ahora ovillada contra su pecho.

Sin embargo, no paso nada.

-¿Deberia interpretar el hecho de que me hayas arrastrado hasta la misma bañera en la que estas tu, completamente desnuda, como una insinuacion sexual?- Ante su pregunta, Ninette volvio a abrir los ojos, elevando un tanto la cabeza para mirarlo a la cara debido a su posicion acogida contra el pecho por sus brazos.

-¡Claro que no!- Dijo ella risueña y divertida, haciendose teatralmente la indignada. -¡Que maleducado y descarado que eres!- Él volvio a reir bajo.

-Vamos... - Repentinamente y dando aquellas bromas por concluidas, Law agarro la manguera que aun continuaba expulsando agua suavemente, haciendo que ella le observara un tanto confusa. -Hay que aclararte el cabello. Esta lleno de champu.- Entonces Ninette entendio, asintiendo una vez convencida para dejarse hacer. Con sus movimientos gráciles por naturaleza, la chica se giró y le dio la espalda, acomodándola relajadamente sobre el pecho de Law con un suspirito.

Sus manos hábiles volvieron a atender su cabello con mimo, paseandose por entre las hebras cortas y azabache para aclarar despacio y con cuidad. Bajo el agua suave y tibia junto con sus caricias, Ninette se dijo que no había tenido antes una sensación mejor en el mundo. Era relajante y un acto de lo más adorable de su parte, se dijo, notando las yemas de sus dedos masajear cuidadosamente su cabeza hasta hacerla suspirar. Desde aquel instante, Ninette pensó que sus manos eran maravillosas y que, seguramente, con el paso del tiempo acabaría verificando esta cuestión.

Despacito y con tranquilidad, que aún tenía mucho tiempo para disfrutar del momento de tener a la jóven Ninette embobadita por sus mimos, Law finalmente concluyó la tarea. Decidió, por tanto, cortar el agua que llovía de la regadera de la ducha, notándo a la muchacha un tanto laxa sobre su pecho aún presa del embrujo. Con el detener del caer del agua junto con el de su sonido correspondiente, Ninette por fín despertó. Abrio los ojos y regresó al mundo real un tanto a regañadientes. Se había sentido muy bien y salir de donde quiera que Law la hubiera llevado no era demasiado agradable aunque sí irremediable.

Ninette se dio cuenta de que le quería mucho.

-Gato... - Dijo cariñosa, lanzándose a abrazarle en cuanto notó el arranque de impulsividad emocional y aprecio que la recorrió por entera. Melosa, Ninette fue quien ahora lo acogió entre sus brazos, rodeando sus hombros y consiguiendo que, al final, Law se dejara vencer gustosamente y acabará aún más sumergido en el agua de la bañera con su mejilla apoyada sobre las clavículas de ella.

Sus manos pequeñas y delgadas se pasearon a través de su cabello corto en una especie de respuesta emocional mezclada con recompensa, haciendole asegurar y acomodar su posición agradable. Podía escuchar el corazón de Ninette bombeando y bañando de sangre al resto de órganos de su cuerpo. Estaba viva y la sentia contra su mejilla y su oído, susurrándole suave y silenciosa que andaba tranquila por el sonido relajado del latido. Ninette estaba calentita y su piel era suave como el lomo de un pequeño gatito. Sus dedos agradables y delgados de manos pequeñas acariciaron suavemente con sus yemas la piel detrás de sus orejas y las patillas, regresando después al cabello otra vez para repetir el proceso. Law no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y comenzar a atontarse. Le entró sueño. Dormía mal y, cuando no tomaba sus pastillas para lograr las horas suficientes de sueño, solía acabar dormitando a ratitos cortos durante el día por cualquier parte. Ninette no estaba haciendo mucho por evitar esto último, precisamente, pero se estaba demasiado a gusto.

-Tienes una cabeza muy bonita.- Dijo ella de pronto, paseando sus dedos alrededor de su coronilla y los laterales. Law levantó una ceja confuso, no siendo capaz todavía de abrir los ojos y notándo como su cuerpo empezaba a relajarse demasiado. Ninette se rio con un sonido de campanillas tanto por el comentario sobre su cabeza como por el verlo en semejante estado perdido y al borde del sueño. -Lo digo de verdad, me gusta su forma. Tiene una forma preciosa.- Era la primera vez que escuchaba cualquier tipo de halago hacia la forma de la cabeza de alguien, ya sea la suya propia o la de otro cualquiera. Ninette era una chica especial, se dijo, aunque se sintió extrañamente bien por semejante comentario.

Ella lo rodeó con su brazo libre y apoyó la mano sobre su pecho, acogiendolo todavía más contra sí misma mientras apoyaba el mentón sobre su cabeza. Las yemas de sus dedos continuaron pastando a través de su pelo, sus patillas y la línea de su mandíbula, habiéndo un momento en el que Law estuvo a punto de perder la consciencia y quedarse finalmente dormido.

-Esto es un poco extraño... - Habló Ninette, sacándolo un poco de su ensoñación.

-¿Mmh?- Law no tenía todavía muchas ganas de hablar hasta que no fuera necesario, limitándose a hacer aquel ruido cuestionativo como indicación de que continuara.

-Apenas hace unas semanas casi ni te atrevías a dirigirme la palabra. Ni siquiera me sostenías la mirada.- Ante sus palabras curiosas, Law sonrio cerradamente un momento, acomodándose mejor sobre sus clavículas y parte de su cuerpo pequeño por puro instinto. -Y, ahora, estás aquí en mis brazos de lo más relajado. Pareces otra persona. Toda la noche de ayer acabaste pareciendo otra persona y hoy sigues pareciendo otra persona.- Law iba a decir algo pero se lo calló en cuanto recapacitó de que con Ninette no siempre era necesario. Ella se acabaría explicando sin que tuviera que preguntarle. -Pero esta persona me gusta mucho, también.- Dijo Ninette, escapándosele una risita para después darle un beso rápido sobre la coronilla antes de volver a la posición anterior. -Creo que me agrada incluso más que la de antes. Está muy relajada y tranquilita, además que esta persona parece contenta ahora mismo.- Sus dedos calidos y mimosos acariciaron el lateral de su cabeza en circulos suaves, haciéndo que el muchacho no pudiera evitar hasta bostezar. Law empezaba a tener mucho, mucho sueño. -Que suavecito y adormilado se ha quedado el gato esta mañana.-

-Me está entrando sueño.- Habló Law finalmente, reconociendo el estado en el que había quedado sumido.

-¿No has dormido bien?- Un poquito preocupada a la vez que curiosa, Ninette detuvo sus caricias un segundo, limitandose a abrazarlo con sus brazos delgadas y achucharlo contra sí misma.

-No me he tomado las pastillas.- Y es que con el sueño y el estado embotado en el que estaba a Law no le salió el andar con secretismos, descubriéndo de repente sus problmas para dormir.

-¿Las pastillas?- Cuestionó Ninette totalmente interesada, pareciendo un tanto sorprendida y algo más preocupada que antes.

-Si... - Ya lo había dicho, asi que tendría que explicarse. -Desde niño tengo problemas para dormir, asi que mi padre me recetó unas pastillas de lo más efectivas.- Con los ojos cerrados todavía y apoyado sobre Ninette, Law continuó ante su silencio expectante. -Si no las tomo duermo poco y, cuando llega el día, me lo paso dormitando a ratos cortos por todas partes.-

-Pero ¿Por qué no las has tomado?- Ninette tuvo ganas de preguntar también por qué él no había mencionado nunca cosa semejante, conteniendose rápidamente en cuanto recordó que Law no decía demasiado sobre sí mismo. El gruñó suave pero pareciendo ligeramente fastidiado.

-Cuando las utilizo no me duermo por los rincones, pero me dejan toda la mañana atontado y con dolor de cabeza. Es como padecer una resaca después de una tremenda y salvaje fiesta, pero sin la fiesta.- Si al menos fuera por eso, Law se dijo que merecería la pena. Por desgracia, la resaca de las pastillas no tenían ninguna fiesta anterior consigo. -Además, no quiero que todo mi sueño dependa de ellas.-

-Pero dormir es muy importante y... - Pero Law la interrumpió antes de que intentase convencerle de cosas que no entendía.

-Vamos a dejarlo, pajarito.- Levemente fastidiado a pesar del tono adormilado y suave, Law pronunció aquellas palabras con un toque firme para indicar que no estaba agradado con la conversación. -Hablar de eso ahora nos amargará la mañana.-

-¿Quieres dormir un ratito?- Dulce como solo ella podía ser, Ninette lo achucho otra vez acomodándolo mejor sobre su cuerpo suave.

-Ya es hora de comer.- Dijo Law como respuesta, no moviéndose de su posición cómoda ni un milimetro ni abriendo los ojos a pesar de las palabras que había pronunciado.

-Por que ayunemos unas horas no pasará nada.- Pero Ninette estaba un poco preocupada además de que era muy agradable la idea de dejarlo dormir en su abrazo, notándolo tan adormiladito y relajado sobre ella.

-No pienso consentir que te quedes sin comer.- Protestó Law, aún sin moverse y no pudiéndo evitar el sentirse totalmente tentado con la idea. Entre el agua caliente, su abrazo, su perfume a trigo y su cuerpo cómodo, Law se dijo que se sentía muy bien.

-Oh, qué tozudo.- Tras una risita de campanillas Ninette chasqueó la lengua, no deshaciendo el abrazo ni haciéndole demasiado caso esta vez. Igualmente, él no parecía ahora mismo por la labor ni con las ganas de imponerse.

Y para una vez que Ninette iba a ganar la jugada y salirse con la suya, un ruido repentino al otro lado de la puerta del baño estropeó su momento de gloria.

La madera resonó con un sonido de rascar, haciendo que Ninette diera un respingo asustadizo para mirar la puerta con ojos desconcertados y sorprendidos. El ruido continúo y Law, por su parte, se limito a fruncir el ceño todavía sin abrir los ojos de momento, limitándose a soltar un bufidito bajo de molestia.

Entonces algo ladró al otro lado de la puerta y Ninette ya supo que diablos era.

-Maldita sea... - Se quejó Law bajo, chasqueando la lengua realmente fastidiado para acomodarse mejor sobre Ninette como respuesta a los ladridos y rascados demandantes de Anouk.

-Ahora se cansará... dejalo estar.- Ninette lo veía sencillo, mirando la puerta resonante tras la cual el animal comenzaba a lloriquear perrunamente.

-No, no se cansará. Se levanta en sus patas traseras e intenta abrir el picaporte con el peso de la caída. Lo intenta y lo intenta, hasta que lo consigue.- Law parecía, de repente, molesto y frustrado, dejando escapar otro gruñido ronco que bien podría competir con los de su propio perro.

-Seguramente tenga hambre, gato. Tú mismo has dicho que es la hora de comer.- Ninette siempre con tantas ganas de ambiente felíz y animoso. No le gustaban las seriedades ni los malos humos a no ser que fueran inevitables o estrictamente necesarios.

-Hambre... claro que tiene hambre.- Pero Law no parecía de acuerdo con las ganas de Ninette, terminando finalmente por abrir los ojos con fastidio. -Se pasa el puñetero día comiendo.- Al otro lado de la puerta, Anouk continuó gruñendo, saltando, rascando y ladrando inconsciente de la molestia que estaba despertando sobre su dueño de manera creciente.

-Oh, Law... solo tiene hambre.- Pero las palabras de Ninette le entraron al muchacho por un oído para salirle rápidamente por el otro, deshaciendo veloz su posición cómoda y así salirse de la bañera sin importarle en absoluto que toda su ropa estuviera empapada y andara encharcándolo todo a su paso. Ninette no pudo hacer otra cosa más que suspirar bajo, resignarse en su posición y observar.

Law también tenía su mal genio a veces, se dijo la muchacha, y este además parecía bastante feroz.

Con caminar fuerte y molesto el jóven a abrió la puerta rápido para encarar al animal ruidoso del otro lado, echándole lo que sin duda debió ser una mirada asesina y letal. Ninette observó desde su posición como el perro comenzaba a gemir tristón y decaído, revoloteando a pesar de todo con inquietud y nervio por el aviso que su reloj interno estaba haciéndole sobre la hora de comer.

Con solo una mirada y la actitud firme y molesta, Law consiguió que el perro callara y se tumbara arrepentido y sumiso sobre el suelo, apoyando la cabeza grande y blanca en sus patas delanteras para mirar a su dueño con ojos brillantes. A Ninette le sorprendió enormemente que con tan solo ese par de cosas simples Law consiguiera la obediencia de un perro tan enorme y mayor ya. La escena era fascinante.

Anouk gimió quejumbroso con un lloriqueo perruno, arrastrándose sobre la tripa un par de pasos hasta los pies todavía mojados de Law y toquetear así con la patita el empeine un par de veces significativas. Ninette observó como las espalda del jóven comenzaba a relajarse notablemente ante las insistencias arrepentidas y la evidente sumisión del animal.

-Vamos, anda, vamos.- Dijo mucho más calmado aunque todavía algo reprendedor, chasqueando la lengua suave para hacer un gesto de caminar con la mano. Anouk en seguida se levantó enérgico de nuevo y observó a su amo con esperanzas renacidas, moviendo la cola nerviosamente. -Vamos a darte tu precioso almuerzo antes de que sufras un infarto.- Se burló el jóven Law ante los nervios e impaciencia de Anouk, comenzando a caminar fuera del cuarto de baño y consiguiendo que el pastor blanco grande lo siguiera saltando alrededor de sus piernas de vez en cuando. Los perros eran animales sencillos pero curiosos a la vez, pensó Ninette, cayendo en la cuenta de que Anouk por vez primera ni siquiera había reparado en su presencia intrusa debido a las ganas por comer.

Entonces Law se giro un momento para mirarla, aún metida en la bañera llena de agua tibia exactamente en el mismo lugar donde la había dejado.

-Sécate y ve saliendo, gorrión. Prepararé algo de comer para nosotros, también. Avisame para que te acerque tu muleta.- Dijo para regresar a lo primero y continuar su camino, consiguiendo un asentimiento rápido de Ninette.

Una parte chiquitita de Ninette no pudo evitar gritarle quejándose sobre algo, pero ella no estaba por la labor ni preparada todavía como para escucharla y descifrar su mensaje.

Se limito a encogerse de hombros una vez se vió sola antes de hacer lo que le habían indicado.

* * *

_Helloooo ratones de campo amorosos!_

_Pues nada, aquí otro capítulo que me parece de lo más revelador... ¿Lo es? Espero que lo sea porque comienza a ser necesario que se note por donde andarán los tiros ajajajjaa_

_Ey! Estoy empezando a poner acentos, habeis visto? wiiih, aunque aún me cuesta trabajo aajajajaa No estoy acostumbrada. _

_Por ahora puedo actualizar tranquila porque hay mucho escrito jijiji hice bien en empezar este experimento que ya ha dejado de serlo, más o menos, sin hacerlo público hasta pasado un tiempo. Así tengo un buen arsenal guardado por si me da la pereza o cosas así. _

_Muchos besos, os quiero, quiero, quierísimo y gracias por leer y por vuestro tiempo:_

_Maddy_

_(P.D: El perro tiene la clave O-O XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD ajajajaja )_


	13. Una historia de decisiones II

-Oh, no... Oh, mierda... - Dijo casi presa de un ataque de ansiedad, estándo bien oculta tras el callejón cercano a la casa humilde de los Bogdánov. La señorita lloriqueó con dolor, incluso, dando una patada silenciosa pero nerviosa sobre el suelo como signo de su malestar. -Oh, maldición... mierda, oh, mierda... maldita sea... -

-Lana, te va a dar un ataque, al final.- Igual de escondida que la primera, Vanessa, Nessa para sus amigas, le dijo aquello a su demasiado apurada compañera Svetlana.

-No te creas tú que yo me quedo muy atrás de lo mismo, querida.- Dijo también oculta en el callejón la jóven Paola, mirando atentamente la puerta de la casa de los Bogdánov.

-Parecemos unas viejas chismosas.- Pero Irina no parecía demasiado contenta ni de acuerdo con la situación, habiéndose sumado a la misión de espionaje por pura presión de grupo y una pequeña sensación de responsabilidad.

-Lana, Lanita querida, calmate.- Trató Tatiana de calmar a la rubia bonita y líder natural del equipo, observando preocupada y sin saber que hacer como esta no perdía ni un ápice de atención nerviosa e histérica sobre la casa de los Bogdánov.

-Que me calme, dicen, que me calme... - Pero la guapa Svetlana no podría hacerlo ni aunque quisiera, sintiéndose hasta culpable tan solo con la idea de no tomarselo en serio. -Somos unas pécoras, unas traidoras, unas zorras recien salidas del infierno... - Sin embargo, fue interrumpida rápidamente en la confesión de sus pecados.

-Eso lo seras tú, chatilla. Yo no soy ni pécora ni traidora, mucho menos una zorra del infierno.- Se quejó velozmente Irina, ofendida por los comentarios que Lana había pronunciado metiendo a todas en el mismo grupo.

-Quitando el desafortunado comentario de las zorras del infierno... - Rápida como un rayo, Tatiana salió a proclamar la paz antes de que esas dos comenzaran algún tipo de discusión, que el ambiente estaba tenso y no era momento para cosa semejante. - ... Svetlana tiene razón en parte. Es culpa nuestra.- Dijo Tatiana, dándo su opinión al respecto.

-¡Que culpa nuestra ni que Cristo!- El elevamiento de voz repentino de Paola las hizo dar un respingo a todas, echándole una mirada veloz de regaño y susto por el haber gritado demasiado. No podían descubrir su escondite y, como disculpa, Paola se encogió de hombros y bajó la voz lo suficiente. -La culpa es suya por cabeza loca y haberse ido con ese chico en vez de pasar la noche con nosotras.-

-Pero quedamos en que íbamos a cubrirla.- Respondió Nessa rapidamente que, junto con Svetlana, había sido de toda la vida una de las personas que más apreciaba a Ninette. Si bien habían sido siempre el grupo de muchachas más populares en el instituto y el colegio, no todas mantenían el mismo nivel de amistad las unas con las otras. De todas formas, su pandilla femenina compartía demasiado tiempo como para disolverse o tirar cada cual por su camino, que hasta a las clases de danza iban cada una de ellas. Era, por tanto, normal que siguieran juntas para todo hubieran roces o competiciones entre los miembros de su grupo. Ese año habían terminado los estudios básicos, pero seguían viéndose por todas partes.

-Uy, lo que dice ésta.- Contesto Irina, cruzandose de brazos con dignididad total.

-¿Cómo que "ésta"?- Salió rápido Nessa en su propia defensa, dedicando sobre Irina una mirada de total reproche.

-Bueno, bueno, no vayais a tiraros ahora vosotras de los pelos, que no es momento y sois señoritas, no bandoleros.- Tatiana siempre había sido la neutral y pacificadora del grupo.

-Pero, igualmente, de culpa nuestra nada.- Dijo Paola queriendo también participar de algo de bulla de señoritas y chismorreo, decidida a dar su opinión al respecto. -Es ella la que ha intentado colar la bola y le ha salido mal. Además ¿Cómo íbamos a saber nosotras que los padres de Lanita volverían en plena madrugada?-

-Mis padres son unos bocazas... - Lloriqueó Svetlana desde su posición más cercana y de mejor visión, no girandose si quiera a ver a sus amigas tras ella y mucho menos estándo pendiente de su cháchara.

-Nada, ahora es culpa de los padres.- Irina chasqueó la lengua de nuevo, dedicando al cielo una mirada de resignación junto a un suspirito bajo.

-La culpa es de los padres, que las visten como putas.- Dijo Paola como gracia y burla a las palabras de Svetlana, no pudiendo evitar que tanto ella como Irina tuvieran que contener notablemente una carcajada.

-Menos cachondeíto, señoritas, que estamos todas en el ajo.- Dijo Nessa con algo de molestia malamente oculta, dedicando una miradita reprochadora a las otras dos.

-Ay, no, no, si aquí cachondeito nada, no te digo... Tendremos encima que estar llorando y dorándole la píldora a Ninette después. - Irina tenía carácter y toda la situación la había puesto de muy mal humor, contestándo rapidamente a las palabras de Vanessa. -Pues que quieres que te diga, querida, pero que no nos venga luego lloriqueándo con sus maneritas de niña buena e inocente. Ella es la que se ha pirado toda la noche con el tío ese y ha sido solo decisión suya. En ningún momento he visto yo que ella pareciera descontenta con la idea, precisamente, mucho menos considero culpa mía que la descubran cuando hemos hecho todo lo que hemos podido para evitarlo. No, que no me venga a mi luego con sus lloriqueos, que conmigo no cuela.- Concluyó Irina dignamente, cruzándose de brazos como toda una señorita.

-¡Uy, mírala que digna! Pero si luego tú eres la primera que cae.- Dijo Nessa hasta divertida, echándole una mirada incredula a la otra que siempre solía caer facilmente en los ruegos de Ninette. Bueno, como casi todos.

-Chicas, chicas... que somos señoritas y no bandoleros, repito.- Tatiana, siempre tan pacífica y neutral.

-¡Ah!- Svetlana produjo un gritito que ahogó rapidamente llevándose las manos a la boca, comenzando a dar un par de traspiés y saltitos nerviosos que casi provocaron un infarto sobre sus amigas. -Ahí está. Ya vuelve.- Entonces todas dejaron de dedicarse antención las unas a las otras, apegotonándose a la parte más abierta del callejón para poder observar todas correctamente.

Curioseando atentas por su amiga además de, para que negarlo, por las ganas de chismorreo, las jóvenes observaron aún silenciosas la figura delgada y pequeña de Ninette que, ignorante de que sus amigas andaban ahí ocultas de espías, caminaba con sus maneras elegantes hasta con muleta con claras intenciones de llegar a su casa.

-Uy, uy... - Rompió Paola el silencio, susurrando mientras todas miraban sin perder un ápice de antención a su otra amiga. -Se la ve contenta.- Dijo significativamente, dejando claro a que tipo de felicidad andaba refiriéndose exactamente.

-Pues sí que sí ¿Eh? Tiene pinta de haberlo pasado bien.- Dijo Tatiana, no queriéndose quedar a atrás en el chismorreo de hoy. -De habérselo pasado muy bien, además. ¡Mirala, si parece que va saltando!-

-Ay, la pobre... - Con lástima incluso, Irina negó con la cabeza, observando todas atentamente a la jóven Ninette. -La pobre, que no sabe la que le espera.-

-Oye, oye, pues si que tiene buena cara, sí.- Repitió Tatiana, haciendo que todas las demás asintieran a diferencia de Svetlana, la cual andaba demasiado preocupada y pendiente de la situación que se desarrollaría en la casa de los Bogdánov. Ella se lo tomaba en serio.

-Eso es el sentimiento, que se siente hasta en el aire.- Dijo Nessa hasta soñadora, pareciendo la única lo suficientemente optimista de todo el grupo como para sonreir felíz ante la imagen de Ninette.

-Ay, nena, esa cara no se te queda solo con el sentimiento. Esa cara es la que se te queda después de resolver la tensión sexual que llevabas arrastrando.- Irina rió después teniendo que bajar veloz el volumen de las carcajadas, consiguiendo que todas la imitaran sin poder evitarlo menos Nessa y la nerviosa Svetlana.

-Bueno, bueno, siempre estais igual.- Nessa, la pobre, que era muy inocente. -¿Qué no puede la chica estar contenta solo por haberse quedado con la persona que le gusta?- Cruzándose de brazos con reproche, Vanessa observó a sus compañeras en espera de una respuesta que no tardo en llegar.

-Que si, claro que si, Nessa, yo no digo que no... pero vamos, que toda la noche en su casa... - Calló por puro instinto de guardar las formas y el pudor, dedicándo Irina una mirada cargada de significado a la pobre Vanessa.

-¿Qué tiene eso?- Pero Nessa seguía siendo muy inocente.

-Pues Nessa, niña, que pareces tonta. Que han follado, vamos.- Dijo Paola de pronto y sin anestesia, haciendo que todas dieran un respingo y la pobre Nessa abriera mucho los ojos ante la palabra prohibida.

-¡Hala, que finura, que estilazo que tienes, Paola!- Exclamó entre susurros Tatiana, comenzando todas a pasarselo en grande.

-A las cosas por su nombre, me cago en la leche, que somos de pueblo.- Paola salió rápida en su propia defensa, no entendiendo la necesidad de tantos remilgos sin sentido y mucho menos estándo entre amigas.

-Oye, pues a lo mejor no está tan mal ¿No?- Dijo Nessa de repente, observando atenta la cara alegre y caminares de Ninette tras haberse recuperado de la palabrota anterior. -Digo el chico, el de los Trafalgar. Parece que se ha portado bien y es bastante guapo. Vamos, que está de buen ver el muchacho, no lo vamos a negar.-

-Si, se le ve limpito.- Contestó Irina, consiguiendo una nueva risita general sobre todas las chicas a excepción de la atenta y nerviosa Svetlana.

-Yo si que lo dejaba limpito.- Paola no era la personificación de la finura y puritanismo, precisamente.

-Tú dejabas limpito a medio pueblo, cielo, y a un cuarto ya lo has hecho.- Contestó Irina, haciendo que Paola se limitara a dedicarle una miradita de regaño y odio. Iba a contestar pero se contuvo, no queriendo comenzar una discusión.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué ahora de repente se va a convertir en el Don Juan del pueblo o qué?- Tatiana cuestionó con sorpresa y algo de molestia, cosa rara en ella, llamando rapidamente la atención de sus amigas. -Vamos, que yo ni os entiendo ni me lo explico. Antes le odiabais a muerte y, de repente esta mañana, hablais de dejarlo limpito.- Tatiana se encogió de hombros, consiguiendo que las otras decidieran no contestar al asunto. -No si, al final, van a tener razón los chicos cuando dicen que somos unas envidiosas. Como lo tiene Ninette, pues ahora lo queremos todas.-

-¡A callar!- De repente, la voz de Svetlana las hizo dar un respingo, comenzando la señorita rubia y guapa a mover su mano en señal de mayor acercamiento. -Ya ha llegado.-

Todas se quedaron en silencio y observaron.

Ninette rebuscó las llaves facilmente en su bolsillo del pantalón, llevándolas hasta la cerradura para girarlas y abrir la puerta. Nada más hacer esto último se topó, de pronto, con la señora Bogdánov al otro lado.

Y ésta no parecía precisamente contenta.

-¡Tú eres tonta, niña!- Gritó furiosa la señora Bogdánov con sus manos regordetas sobre las caderas grandes, haciendo que la pobre Ninette diera un respingo sorprendido y nervioso. -Pasa para dentro, anda, pasa.- La señora Bogdánov contuvo claramente una regañina a gritos coléricos, haciéndole a su hija un gesto de entrar con mano firme.

-¡¿Dónde has estado?- De repente, el señor Bogdánov apareció también en escena, cuestionandole a su hija a pesar de que se notaba claramente que conocía la respuesta. Ninette abrió la boca para decir algo pero no le dieron oportunidad. -¡No mientas, Nina, que se te da muy mal!- Ninette se notó realmente nerviosa y apurada, titubeando sus movimientos sin saber que decir o atreverse a hacer todavía. -¡Pasa, pasa que tenemos que hablar todos!- Indicó su padre al igual que momentos antes había hecho su madre, haciendo que la pobre Ninette no tuviera otra más que obedecer rápido antes de que se encolerizaran aún más.

El espectáculo se terminó en cuanto la señora Bogdánov revisó los alrededores antes de cerrar la puerta tras su hija.

* * *

Tensa y presa del terrible interrogatorio, Ninette esperó sentadita a la mesa de la cocina otra nueva pregunta.

Sin embargo, no llegó tan pronto como hubiera deseado.

Retorciendose las manos en su regazo, la muchacha observó como sus padres permanecían de repente en silencio, mirándola en pie con expresión entre acusadora y totalmente colérica. Parecía una escena de película policial, se dijo, estándo a punto incluso de reir. Por desgracia, no era momento de risas precisamente y Ninette tuvo que convencerse a sí misma para que se lo tomara en serio y se cerciorara de su situación actual.

-Vamos a ver, Nina... - Rompió por fín el silencio el señor Bogdánov, llevandose una mano temblorosa por los nervios y la desesperación a la cabeza para pasarla a través de la coronilla semicalva. -Vamos a ver... ¿Con quién y dónde has pasado la noche?- Estaba tratándo de mostrarse sereno e intentar que Ninette le contara la verdad por su propia voluntad, estándo ella segura de que su padre ya se sabía la respuesta a la perfección. -Porque, vamos a ver, Nina... - Repitió el señor Bogdánov en cuanto comprobó que su hija, en lugar de contestar con a saber qué, permanecía en silencio con cara de boba. - ... todos sabemos ya que en casa de Svetlana tú no has estado.- Ninette maldijo una y otra vez, quejandose por dentro de su mala suerte. ¿Por qué tenían que haber vuelto los padres de Lana más temprano de lo que nadie esperaba? ¿Por qué tenía su padre que ser un maldito paranóico y preguntar por su presencia en cuanto supo de su regreso? Maldita sea.

-Me fui a... - Ahora ¿Qué podía decir? Como todos sabían demasiado bien, Ninette no era buena mentirosa. - ... a pasear por... - Vale, quedaba pensar un lugar pero, por desgracia, la expresión cada vez más enfadada de su padre y la decepcionada que adoptó su madre la hizo ponerse aún más nerviosa. - ... por ahí... - Que triste y mala excusa sin sentido, se dijo Ninette a sí misma como reproche.

-¡Joder, Nina!- Finalmente, el señor Bogdánov estalló, dando un golpe ruidoso sobre la mesa cercana que hizo que la pobre Ninette diera un respingo sobre la silla por el susto. -¡Dí la verdad de una vez!- La señaló acusadoramente con todo su enfado e intento de imponer su mandato paternal, observando la muchacha de reojo como su madre adoptaba de pronto una actitud molesta pero hacia su marido.

-Como me rompas la mesa, la tenemos, ¿Eh? Mira que la tenemos.- Reprendió la señora Bogdánov a su marido cruzada de brazos, haciendo que este no pudiera evitar amedrentarse un tanto.

-Lo siento.- Dijo por fín, regresando su anteción sobre una Ninette que, de nuevo, tuvo que aguantarse una risa por la situación. -Tú has estado en casa de ese... - Y el señor Bogdánov cerró la boca con fuerza, notandosele contener algo muy feo y serio. Ninette se lo imaginó como una especie de olla exprés a punto de estallar cuando comenzó a ponerse más rojo de lo habitual, teniendo como no que aguantarse de nuevo las ganas de reír. A Ninette le costaba tomarse las cosas en serio. -De ese jóven tan raro ¿Verdad?- Era una afirmación en lugar de una pregunta. Los ojos de su madre se clavaron sobre los de su hija con significado cuando trató de recurrir a ella, haciendo que se decidiera por confesar.

-Si, estuve en su casa, papá.- Admitió finalmente. Tampoco era una cosa tan mala ni tan extraña. El señor Bogdánov se puso aún más rojo y hasta pareció temblar un poco, logrando que su hija velozmente se pusiera a la defensiva y se adelantara a hablar en cuanto adivinó lo que iban a contestarle a voces. -¡Y no, papá, no pensaba decirtelo! ¡No te lo diría ni en un millón de años! Solo mira el estado en el que estás ahora mismo.-

-¡En el estado en el que estoy ahora mismo, dice!- Repitió su padre con total molestia, mirando al cielo un momento con cataclismo. -¡¿Cómo voy a estar, Nina, si me enteré ayer por la noche de que mi hija no estaba dónde nos dijo? ¡Muy al contrario, mi hija estaba por ahí con ese... - Otra vez no se atrevío a decir algo que, sin duda, iba a ser muy feo, logrando un que su hija chasqueara la lengua fastidiada. -¡Anda, la niña! ¡No te me muestres ahora molesta, encima!-

-¡¿Cómo que no? ¡Si no estuvierais siempre controlando todo lo que hago y con quien voy, hablo o estoy, estas cosas no pasarían! ¡No tendría que mentiros ni nada similar! ¡Podría deciros cuanto hago y con quien sin que me lo pidierais! Podría hacer eso si no fuerais tan paranóicos.- Exclamó Ninette molesta y con indiganción, incluso, poniendose en pie malamente por su rodilla mala para colocar las palmas de sus manos sobre la mesa e inclinarse hacia su padre.

-¡Paranóicos, dice! ¡¿Lo estás oyendo, querida? ¡Nos ha llamado paranóicos!- Incredulo, el señor Bogdánov miró a su mujer que había decidido finalmente mantenerse al margen, respondiéndole con un asentimiento rápido cuyo fín era tan solo contentarle y que la dejaran en paz. Estaba cansada ya de tantos líos.

-¡Claro que digo paranóicos! Ni que hubiera matado a alguien, el pobre Law.- Y es que Ninette, ahora, se sentía extrañamente ofendida y picada con la idea de que alguien se pusiera a criticar al muchacho en cuestión sin conocerlo. Para ella no era malo en absoluto. Solo era diferente, una de esas personas un tanto particulares como las muchas que hay. Igualmente, todo el mundo es así de especial en el fondo, solo que a Law se le notaba más y eso asustaba, estaba Ninette convencida.

-¡Ah!- El padre gritó incluso con pánico, haciendo que las dos mujeres estuvieran a punto de un paro cardíaco. -¡¿Ahora es el "pobre Law"?- Y es que debería dolerle hasta en el alma, llevándose su padre una mano al pecho con total daño paternal.

-¡Dios Santo, papá!- Ninette ya estaba harta, mucho, que habían pasado demasidas cosas en muy poco tiempo como para soportarlas así, en ambiente tenso y vigilante. -¡Es un muchacho, nada más, solo un muchacho! ¡¿Que más da como se llama y si es "el pobre de", "el bueno de" o "el bromista de"?- Su padre abrió la boca con indignación, logrando que su hija se adelantara. ¿Qué le pasaba a su pequeña, que ya no estaba como solía ser? ¡Ese malnacido y malvado muchacho se la estaba robando, lo sabía bien! -¡Sigue siendo solo un muchacho y yo pues una muchacha! ¡¿Que tiene de raro y digno de semejante rabieta que un muchacho y una muchacha pasen la noche juntos?- Y es que Ninette solía ser siempre dulce y amable con todo el mundo y a cada segundo, causando con sus gritos que los señores Bogdánov la miraran como si necesitase de un exorcismo urgente. Para colmo de males la voz de Ninette era aguda y, gritando así, parecía que acabaría por romper los cristales y los tímpanos desdichados. -¡No aulla y se transforma bajo la luna llena, no tiene colmillos para alimentarse de la sangre de los mortales ni sale por las noches a robar niños que devorar! ¡Es solo un muchacho, te lo repito!-

-¡¿Ya te has olvidado de lo que pasó con el bueno de Alexander?- Cuestionó su padre con culpabilizadora incredulidad, causando que Ninette se pusiera aún más nerviosa.

-¡Alexander se lo buscó él solito!- Y es que, con el enfado y el nervio que niebla el juicio, Ninette pronunció unas palabras que nunca antes había dicho. Sus padres tenían a "el bueno de Alexander" sobre un pedestal que Ninette nunca se había atrevido a bajar. Las decepciones no hacen felices a nadie y tampoco pasaba nada si creían cosas que no eran.

-¡Ah!- Volvió a gritar el señor Bogdánov, llevandose de nuevo una mano al pecho como señal de dolor total. Llegó, incluso, a alejarse un pasito cauteloso hacia atrás de su hija. -¡Te ha corrompido!- Estaba refiriendose, evidentemente, a Law. Pobre Ninette, su pequeña Ninette que tan buena e ingenua era. Su pequeña hija era manipulable y fácil de engañar cuando aparecía un lobo feróz lo suficientemente astuto y sibilino.

-¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Otra vez! ¡Qué no es el conde Drácula o algo así, papá! ¡Y yo ya no soy una niña pequeña!- La rabia e impotencia junto con el sentimiento de verse tan infravalorada además de acusada injustamente hicieron que, de pronto, tan emocional como era Ninette notara unas tremendas ganas de llorar. Habían sido demasiadas cosas en demasiado poco tiempo. -¡Déjame en paz, por favor, papá! Yo te quiero mucho, mucho, muchísimo pero hoy no puedo más... Suficiente disgusto he tenido ya con la rodilla malita como para que, encima, me vengan de acusaciones tontas y dolientes... Yo debería estar de viaje y, en cambio, estoy aquí, aguantando gritos en lugar de cumpliendo mi sueño... - Una lagrimilla rebelde escapó de los ojos bonitos de Ninette, que se llevó corriendo una mano a la nariz para pasar el dorso por debajo de ella antes de que empezara a moquear como una niña pequeña. -Me hacía felíz y solo quería sentirme bien... por eso fui con él a su casa... ¡Oh, solo quería sentirme bien y lo conseguí! ¡Solo eso! ¡Pero llego a mi casa y, en lugar de a mis padres queridos, encuentro a mis padres malvados!-

-Oh, nena... - Dijo su madre con dolor y arrepentimiento, cayendo fácilmente ante el llanto y dolor evidente de su dulce y mimada Ninette.

-Si nosotros te queremos, Nina, si te adoramos.- Y es que era muy dificil resistirse ante una hijita tan querida como era la suya en pleno llanto y dolor repentino. Pobrecita, que no sabía en los líos en los que se metía ni con quien. La culpa no era de su nena, era de ese canalla que la había encandilado y a saber con que intenciones. -Y por eso mismo, porque te adoro, no puedo dejar que te expongas a semejantes problemáticas y complicaciones.- Ninette dejó de llorar un instante, dedicando sobre su padre una mirada confusa pero atenta. -Hoy es domingo y no tienes que atender y ayudar en la pastelería, que no abrimos en festivo. Así que vas a quedarte en casa tranquila y... - Pero Ninette le interrumpió, abriendo los ojos como platos.

-¡¿Me estás castigando?- Exclamó con su voz aguda que se clavaba en los oídos, no pudiendo creer semejante cosa a estas alturas.

-No, Nina, pero por tu bien y como tu padre que soy tengo que cuidar de ti y protegerte durante estos días tan... complicados... - Hasta que ese malnacido se aburriese o algo similar, se dijo el señor Bogdánov por dentro. -Si te quedas en casa, tu mamá y yo podemos hacerlo.-

-¡Claro que me estás castigando!- Pero Ninette no era tan idiota como debían empeñarse en creer, que llevaba unos días difíciles y habían conseguido arruinar su seguro bonito día. Ella era alegre y optimista por naturaleza, pero era demasiado incluso para alguien como Ninette. -¡No puedes castigarme!- Y es que iba a imponer su propia voluntad por una vez y aunque fuera solo un poquito, agarrando su muleta ayudante para tratar de caminar hacia la puerta de salida de la cocina. -Ya no soy una niña pequeña y no puedes castigarme.-

-¡Ninette!- La voz del señor Bogdánov se escuchó, seguro, que hasta en la otra punta del mundo, nombrando a su niña por el nombre completo. Si la llamaba así, es que la cosa estaba seria de verdad, demasiado seria. -Si vuelves a ver a ese muchacho, puedes ir olvidando que tienes un padre.- Ninette se detuvo estática en su sitio.

Y toda la sala calló, produciendose un silencio tenso y cortante. Un silencio de total incredulidad.

¿Desde cuándo su padre era así? ¿En que momento había decidido imponer una autoridad innecesaria y hasta mezquina? Quizá en su cabeza la situación lo requería. Quizá era eso o, quizá, también en parte fuera que estuviera cansado sin saberlo de que anduvieran siempre sin hacerle ni el minimo caso. A saber, podría ser cualquier cosa, podría incluso haber sido fruto de la rabia e ira del momento, de la desesperación de observar como su hijita tan buena e inocente ella era robada justo delante de sus ojos.

A saber.

-Pero ¿Cómo le puedes decir algo así a la niña?- Cuestionó la señora Bogdánov, no consiguiendo por una vez que su marido ni la mirara.

Ninette observó a su papá con ojos llorosos y expresión atormentada, incredula, debatiendose entre no poder ni imaginar semejante frase y la tristeza de que se hiciera realidad.

Ninette quería mucho a Law, le quería muchísimo de toda la vida pero ahora le quería aún más. Ninette estaba convencida de que era su primer amor y la única persona en su jóven vida por la que había sentido tanto.

Ninette quería mucho a su padre, le quería muchísimo de toda la vida y le querría durante todos los años que le quedaban aún por vivir. Era su padre, su padre muy bueno y devoto que cargaba su mente de imágenes y recuerdos de infancia y adolescencia.

Ninette lloró otra vez y desapareció lo más rápido que pudo de la cocina, largandose a su habitación para conseguir estar sola y desahogarse o regodearse en su pena un rato.

El señor Bogdánov, por su parte, titubeó en su expresión y se arrepintió velozmente, no pudiendo creer ni él mismo la amenaza que había llevado a cabo.

Una pena que Ninette no estuviera ya para ver su cara.

* * *

_No Law today, lo siento._

_No sé me ocurre nada que decir ajajaajaja espero que lo hayais disfrutado y todo eso. Os quiero!_

_Besos de arándanos y abrazos a montones:_

_Maddy_


	14. Una historia de decisiones III

Dicen que la almohada es una buena consejera.

Eso dicen, sí, pero del dicho al hecho hay un trecho, como también dicen.

Ninette se abrazó a su almohada y ocultó la mitad de su cara bajo el objeto blandito, admirando el techo de su habitación ya vieja con ojos tormentosos y dubitativos. La noche ya era cerrada y ni un ruido se escuchaba en la casa, ni uno, pudiendo Ninette por suerte o desgracia el quedarse despierta debido a su interior, actualmente luchando contra sí mismo, y sus emociones chocando unas con otras. Iluminada tan solo por la luz escasa de la luna que se colaba a través de la ventana cerrada y los visillos largos, Ninette se quejó ahogadamente y gritó bajo contra la almohada, cerrando los ojos fuerte en el proceso de desahogo.

¿Por qué una vida tan fácil como la suya se había complicado tanto en tan poco tiempo?

Ninette no estaba acostumbrada a enfrentar demasiados problemas, mucho menos a tomar decisiones importantes o lo suficientemente coherentes. Las elecciones complicadas se le daban mal y apenas alguna vez había tenido que llevarlas a cabo porque, como se ha dicho, la vida de Ninette solía ser sencilla y cargada de facilidades, ya sea por vivir en un pueblito tan tranquilo o por que otros se hubieran empeñado en solucionarlo todo por ella. Nunca había tenido una discusión real de pareja de esas que le contaban las amigas que amenazaban con romper una relación. Tan solo la habían hecho daño una vez en ese aspecto pero sin haberse encarado mutuamente, ni siquiera. Normalmente con los chicos que había más o menos estado una temporada, simplemente se acababan cansando y no se lo tomaban en serio tanto ella como el otro, terminando por dejar los besuqueos y demás enlazamientos simplones y superfluos sin necesidad ni de mediar palabra, alejandose solos con el paso de unos días.

Tampoco había tenido nunca una discusión real con sus padres, que eran muy piadosos y le dejaban pasar casi todo. Igualmente, Ninette nunca había hecho algo que pudiera considerarse tan malo como para dar pie a una discusión real. Tan solo, de vez en cuando metía la pata y ellos se limitaban a regalarle una buena charla a la que ella no haría demasiado caso o a dedicarle algún comentario reprochante al respecto. Luego, se resignarían porque su hijita era así de ida y nunca sabría enfrentarse sola contra un mundo tan cruel y duro como este. Además, Ninette estaba mejor así, sin saber. Ninette no necesitaba saber esas cosas malas y duras que terminan por agriar el caracter. Ninette era una niña eterna y a todos les gustaba más así que no crecida y fuerte, autosuficiente e independiente. ¿Qué gracia tendría Ninette en el momento que ya no desprendiera esa necesidad silenciosa de protección y cuidado? ¿Quién sería Ninette sin su dulzura hasta en los momentos menos adecuados, su picardía y coquetería que traía malentendidos cuando la llevaba a cabo de manera inconsciente, sin su ingenuidad o su inocencia?

Ninette achuchó la almohada con fuerza, lanzando un gruñidito quejumbroso al aire.

De pronto, todo eran problemas.

Ya llevaba casi toda una semana evitando al jóven Law. Para una vez que se enamoraba ( porque Ninette se decía que debía estar enamorada o algo muy parecido) se veía, justo en el mejor momento y cuando mejor se sentía, entre la espada y la pared sin que supiera que hacer al respecto. Si se decantaba por ignorar la amenaza de su padre y hacía lo que más le apetecía en el mundo que era, sin duda, lanzarse a los brazos de Law y repetir la noche entera y la mañana siguiente en su casa una y otra vez, Ninette corría el riesgo de quedarse sin su padre. Y Ninette, evidentemente, quería mucho a su padre y no estaba dispuesta a abandonarlo por un muchacho después de tanto que había dado por ella. Claro que no, Ninette no podría hacer eso jamás. Ninette era una buena hija pero, a la vez, también se moría de ganas por estar con el jóven de los Trafalgar y mantener una relación o lo que diablos surgiera de todo eso. Porque Law, además, no parecía por la labor de olvidarse de ella, precisamente. Ante sus huídas claras y evidentes, Ninette se dijo que a él parecía dolerle aunque no lo mostrara demasiado bien y Law, encima, tenía pinta de ser de esos tipos que cuando están tristes se tornan enfadados y la pagan con quien no deben porque no saben estar tristes, en definitiva. Ninette temía no solo tener que cargar con la responsabilidad de su sufrimiento actual si no que, además, también con la culpa de que Law provocara problemas con quien no lo merecía por su única y clara causa. Ninette sabía que lo más razonable y conveniente era mandar a Law a paseo, acercarse a él y decirle las cosas claras para que entendiera y decidiera tirar por su camino. Ninette sabía, también, que Law podía ser muchas cosas malas pero que no iba a obligarla a nada que no quisiera, por lo que la solución al problema podria parecer clara y sencilla para otra persona

Para otra persona pero no para Ninette.

Ella no quería mandar a Law a paseo y ya no por evitar hacerle daño o algo similar. Es que, simplemente, Ninette ni quería ni era capaz de hacerlo. Ninette quería estar con Law, hablar con él y explicarle la situación. Estaba segura de que lo entendería y la escucharía, la comprendería y la abrazaría ¡Oh, cuanto quería Ninette un abrazo de Law! Lo deseaba con todas sus ganas pero eso significaría que alguien viera como charleteaban y le fueran a su padre con el cuento. Entonces, su padre dejaría de hablarla y ella no quería quedarse sin su adorado y buen papá, pero tampoco sin Law. La opción cobarde era la que estaba llevando a cabo ahora mismo, dándole largas tanto al uno como al otro y huyendo literalmente de escena en cuanto el jóven aparecía o bien ella sabía que terminaría por aparecer. Igualmente, Ninette quería mucho a su papá y no deseaba perderle bajo ningún concepto, pero estaba enfadada y él parecía tenso en su presencia desde aquel día. Y Ninette echaba de menos a su padre de siempre a pesar de que compartían techo y se veían a diario y, a la vez, echaba de menos a Law aunque le hubiera llegado a ver la cara en varias ocasiones durante esta casi semana.

¡Cuanto echaba de menos Ninette a Law! y eso que había sido tan solo una noche que la había besado por primera vez y habían hecho el amor. Había sido solo una vez y, sin embargo, a Ninette le parecía que había sido así toda la vida y que tenía que ser así para siempre hasta el fín de los tiempos. Ninette se acordaba de cada una de sus caricias, de sus manos hábiles que la hacían suspirar y de sus besos estremecedores. Echaba de menos el calor de su piel morena contra la suya y el latido de su corazón acelerándose en el momento de mayor auge y placer tanto físico como emocional. Ninette quería y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas acogerlo calido entre sus piernas otra vez, que su perilla le hiciera cosquillas en el cuello y que sus dedos y sus labios la recorrieran de pies a cabeza. Quería escuchar su voz profunda y grave hablandola suavemente y diciendo las cosas apropiadas en el momento apropiado. Deseaba su cabello limpio y oscuro. Oler su perfume otra vez que era una mezcla entre el desinfectante médico, los libros nuevos y el de hombre jóven, que la hacía deshacerse tan solo con el recuerdo. Ninette lo deseaba, lo deseaba a él entero y completo.

Su voz, su aroma, su piel, su cabello, sus caricias, sus besos...

Y, para cuando Ninette se quiso dar cuenta, se estaba comenzando a recorrer a sí misma con sus manos. Cerró los ojos bonitos y se dejó llevar porque hubo algo por dentro que le impidió detenerse, amparada por la oscuridad y el sueño de todo el pueblo. Las palmas de sus manos pequeñas atravesaron en una sola y larga caricia su cuerpo sobre la ropa, comenzando en las clavículas para terminar en el final de su vientre y volver a subir un par de veces suaves y delicadas. Hasta etérea, puede que incluso de apariencia irreal, Ninette suspiró bajo en estado de ensoñación y deseo para retorcerse un poquito sobre su colchón.

Sus dedos se aventuraron solos (y casi ni suyos parecían ya) bajo la tela de la camiseta de su pijama, subiendola despacito para acariciar su vientre. Pastaron las yemas por la piel suave y blanca con mimo, hundiéndose en su ombligo cuidadosamente y causandose a sí misma que se mordiera el labio con gusto. Tan poco suyos parecían ya que a Ninette terminó por resultarle mucho más agradable de aquella manera, comenzando a perder un tanto la conciencia de lo real para dejarse llevar por su imaginación y permitir que fueran otras manos las que estaban mimando su piel.

Sus dedos y las palmas de sus manos se transformaron, entonces, en los dedos y las palmas de las manos de Law.

Y que más daba que se estuviera acariciando en realidad a sí misma cuando, con los ojos cerrados y la mente decidida a jugar al cambio de indentidades, todo podía ser tan verdadero como a ella le diera la gana. En ese momento no eran sus manos, eran las del muchacho y ella juró que incluso podía notar su olor agradable, estremeciéndose gustosa en cuanto sus dedos subieron un poco más y arrebullaron la camiseta hasta su pecho para colarse bajo la tela de nuevo y acariciar la zona sensible con cuidado. Ninette se retorció ante el contacto agradable sobre la cama deshecha, haciendo un lío con las sábanas que resultó aumentar el agrado de la situación cuando la tela suave rozaba su piel a medida que ella se movía. Las manos que tan delicadamente estaban tratando su cuerpo pasearon por sus costados llenos de terminaciones nerviosas, que saltaron en seguida en cuanto fueron rozadas, haciendola suspirar otra vez y retorcerse un tanto. Bajaron solas, Ninette juró que estaban bajando solas y que ella no las podía controlar ni ganas tenía de hacerlo, descendiendo por la piel erizada y sensible desde su pecho para caminar cuidadosamente por su tripa que se estremeció por el contacto. Una mano llegó a la goma del pantalón de su pijama y se enroscó alrededor, bajándo un poco la tela como acto de simple agrado a la vez que servía para facilitar el acceso de forma placentera.

Y, traviesa, la otra mano se coló bajo su ropa interior antes de que la invitaran, si quiera.

Los oídos de Ninette se cerraron y sus ojos se olvidaron de que podían abrirse y ver. Entonces solo quedó la imaginación, sus manos que ya no eran suyas y el dulce aroma. Solo quedó eso y el tacto de sus dedos internándose donde sus terminaciones nerviosas más sensibles se juntaban y enredaban, en un cóctel increible que casi parecía imposible que pudiera regalar momentos semejantes. Se sintió a si misma pero en su juego no era ella misma y no estaba sola, gimiendo bajo por un instinto vago y confuso que le advirtió que podían escuchar aunque ella ahora no recordara quienes en aquel instante. Valientes y hábiles, sabedores de todo y de cuanto era necesario para conseguir su cometido, las yemas de sus dedos serpentearon hasta dar con el punto justo y más indicado para acariciar con suavidad. Ninette se arqueó un poco de nuevo y tuvo que contener un ruidito algo más fuerte de su garganta, retorciendose felina y dulce sobre la cama mientras sus dedos insistían animados en aquel mismo punto exacto. Increible era, es y sería por siempre que tan solo un poquito de su mente imaginando y aquella zona de piel humeda tan, tan pequeñita fueran suficientes para causar sensaciones como esas. Casi tuvo que dejar de respirar un instante cuando una descarga eléctrica y placentera momentánea pareció querer avisarla de lo que vendría si continuaba así el tiempo suficiente, anticipandole lo bueno y maravilloso que podría llegar a ser.

Sus dedos sabían lo que tenían que hacer aunque no fueran suyos ya, causandole suspiritos y gemidos bajos o ahogados que inundaron la habitación como prueba audible de sus sensaciones. El cuerpo se retorcía solo y arqueaba cuando creía que no podría soportar la oleada de gusto de turno que la recorría desde la punta de los pies hasta el último pelo de su cabeza, deseosa la piel que se erizaba gritando silenciosa por más.

-¿Es agradable?- Su voz profunda y grave susurró pareciendo que él se lo estaba pasando hasta mejor, sonando cercana e intensificando la sensación de que fueran sus manos y no las de Ninette las que estaban llevando a cabo semejantes maravillas.

Ninette estuvo a punto de contestar. Estuvo a punto pero no lo hizo porque, a pesar de que andaba perdida en su embrujo, la pequeñísima parte que controlaba el que pudiera ser descubierta le advirtió que esa pregunta había sonado demasiado real como para ser parte del juego.

Despertada del ensueño la muchacha detuvo sus acciones en seco y apoyó las manos sobre el colchón a la velocidad de la luz, irguiendose sentada como un resorte para mirar con expresión de pánico al lugar de donde había provenido aquella voz. En otro momento, Ninette hubiera gritado sin dudarlo pero, la sorpresa total y la situación, le atoraron la garganta irremediablemente. Casi que se olvidó hasta de respirar.

Desde su posición arrodillado en el suelo, con los brazos cruzados sobre el colchón y la barbilla acomodada encima de ellos, Law sonrió. Y este era el de verdad, no el de su cabeza y fantasía nocturna de hoy.

-Buenas noches.- Le dijo a una Ninette todavía con el corazón a mil por hora y expresión de horror, ensanchando la sonrisa sin poder evitar que sus ojos grises se mostraran totalmente hambrientos tan solo por mirarla tras semejante espectáculo.

A Ninette le costó recuperar el aliento y acertar a decir algo. Era demasiado subrrealista.

-¿Q-Qué haces aquí?- Y es que Ninette podría no ser tímida y haberle echado de menos y todas esas cosas pero, aún así, la situación era simplemente vergonzosa además de demasiado sorprendente.

-Pues he venido a verte.- Dijo Law comenzando a pasarselo realmente bien y demostrando que hasta mejor se lo había estado pasando antes, no deshaciendo su posición cruzada de brazos sobre el colchón. Ella se relajó un poco cuando empezó a cerciorarse de su presencia repentina y, la mirada hambrienta de él, se intensificó. -Y, vaya, sí que te he visto, sí.- Ninette tragó saliva un tanto apurada, analizando rápida y de reojo la vestimenta del jóven. Sin abrigo ni elementos extra que protegieran contra el frío, el jersey negro simple y los vaqueros comunes y algo viejos le indicaron que había venido tal como pululaba por su casa. Sin embargo, también le indicaron que no había podido acostarse pues ya debía ser madrugada.

-¿Cómo has entrado?- Un tanto más recuperada del susto pero todavía incapaz de creer la escenita de la que él había sido espectador repentino, la muchacha decidió que tenía que resolver sus dudas.

-He escalado por la tubería y he entrado por la ventana... - Ninette iba a decir algo, dedicando sobre la ventana antes cerrada una miradita. Ahora estaba abierta. Había andado tan absorta en su mundo y cuerpo sensible que ni siquiera había escuchado nada. - ... haciendo palanca con esto.- Dijo el jóven, llamando la atención de ella para mostrarle un pequeño elemento de hierro con forma plana pero de aspecto resistente. -¿Sabes, gorrión? He experimentado lo sencillo que es entrar en tu habitación.- Sus ojos hambrientos y grises se clavaron de nuevo sobre ella, no pudiendo evitar recorrerla veloz de arriba a abajo y que su sonrisa maliciosa se ensanchara de nuevo. -Deberías tener más cuidado. Cualquiera puede internarse aquí en plena noche, cualquiera.- Y, entonces, Ninette supo que él no iba simplemente a dejarlo pasar. -Podría entrar cualquiera y hacerte cosas muy malas, pajarito.-

-¿Por qué no has esperado a la mañana?- Ninette todavía estaba demasiado shockeada y avergonzada en gran parte como para comportarse tan dicharachera y pícara como le hubiera gustado.

-Porque me huyes.- Entonces, la mirada del jóven Law abandonó un poco su brillo hambriento para mostrarse firme, seria y puede que hasta dolida, ensombreciendo también su expresión y perdiendo la sonrisa un instante. Culpable, Ninette tragó saliva sin saber que decir. Era una situación demasiado complicada en general y en la parte de aquel mismo momento. -En realidad, venía empeñado en hablar contigo pero... - La mirada hambrienta regresó al igual que la sonrisa, haciendo que el cuerpo de Ninette se pusiera alerta y a la vez ble gritara por lanzarse a sus brazos cuanto antes. - ... entonces, me he encontrado con una escena muy bonita y no he podido evitar observar un rato.-

-¿C-Cuánto llevas aquí?- Y es que Ninette no sabía que decir ni hacer exactamente.

-Pues he llegado justo en el momento en que ella... - Dijo significativamente con la voz suave y susurrante por las horas, deshaciendo su posición un momento para señalar la mano derecha de Ninette. - ... ha decidido irse de excursión al interior de tus preciosas bragas.- Y casi lo ronroneó, no separando aquellos ojos hambrientos que comenzaban a hacerla inquietarse con una sensación extraña entre el nerviosismo y lo excitante. -Aunque ella no se ha dejado vencer y ha decidido subir y corretear por todas partes.- Señalando ahora su mano izquierda, Law no pudo evitar decirlo hasta con un dejo de broma picante, relajando el ambiente un poco más aunque comenzaba a surgir otro tipo de tensión entre ambos.

-Gato... - Contesto ella como protesta y reproche, soltando una risita de campanillas. Ahora que Ninette lo pensaba detenidamente, no podía evitar sentir un calor creciente junto con una sensación de mala y tentadora acción en cuanto recapacitaba en lo que había estado haciendo, pensando en quién y el cual, a su vez, había estado funcionando de mirón.

-Era precioso.- De repente, Law volvió a acomodar la cabeza sobre sus brazos cruzados, no deshaciendo el contacto visual en ningun momento. -Lo que he visto, digo. Era absolutamente precioso.-

-Gracias.- Y Ninette comenzó a sentirse algo más coqueta en cuanto sus ojos grises se intensificaron todavía más bajo el escaso brillo de la luna, haciendole parecer un peligroso depredador que, paciente, espera el momento idóneo para saltar encima de su presa. Su propio cuerpo andaba de traidor y funcionando por su lado, quejándose por haberse quedado a medias en su ración nocturna para, encima, tener que toparse de lleno con el objeto de su imaginación justo delante de sus narices, mirandole con aquellos ojos y de semejante manera.

-Pero no has terminado.- Ninette juraría que o podía leerla en pensamiento o Law era, simplemente, un tipo demasiado listo y observador, contemplándola atento y hambriento. -Eso es una lástima.- Adoptó una expresión de falsa pena que duró poco, escondiendo la mitad del rostro trás sus antebrazos cruzados. -Ciertamente, quería dejar que terminaras de darte el gusto y limitarme a observar. Por desgracia para los dos, la tentación era demasiado grande y he sido muy tonto, rompiendo la magia con palabras. Era tan, tan bonito... - Con los sentidos agudizados por un cuerpo preparado para sentirlo todo en aquel preciso momento, Ninette notó su aroma embriagándola y sus palabras acariciando sus oídos deliciosamente, no pudiendo evitar lamerse los labios sigilosamente en cuanto los notó mas secos de lo que deberían. Sus ojos negros viajaron un instante hasta dar con las manos de él, tan apreciadas, hábiles y un poco asperas por el ejercicio, pero que tan bien sabían lo que tenían que hacer siempre y tan elegantes le parecían.

-Me gustan tus manos.- Dijo ella, sonriendole sin poder evitarlo con miradita pícara y significativa. Ninette quería sus manos. Las suyas propias estaban bien pero como sustituto, en este caso.

-¿Si?- Law se miró las manos con fingida curiosidad, causandole una risita a ella antes de deshacer la posición cruzada de brazos para elevarlas abiertas, como luciendolas. -Si quieres, pueden ayudarte. Se mueren por ayudarte, en realidad ¿Les cumplirías ese deseo?-

Ninette no necesitó decir nada, ampliando la sonrisilla pícara tan característica mientras disfrutaba de alargar un par de segundos más de lo necesario la espera, regodeándose un poco con el evidente deseo aún sin calmar del otro. Finalmente, Ninette asintió.

-Que suerte tienen.- Dijo, subiendose al colchón sin necesidad de que se lo indicaran dos veces. En seguida llegó con facilidad hasta ella, rodeandola con sus brazos para hacerla recostarse sobre su regazo y Ninette, llegando a pensar si acaso estaría soñando debido al toparse de repente con que la figura de sus fantasías y sueños más románticos se encontraba abrazandola en aquel mismo instante en mitad de la noche, esperó con emoción y hasta ensoñación que él continuara lo que ella había empezado.

Pero no pasó nada. No tan temprano y pronto como pudiera imaginarse debido a la mirada hambrienta y las ganas con las que Law parecía haberse ofrecido a colmar su cuerpo de caricias y besos.

La miró fijamente, sin separar sus ojos grises de los negros de ella, limitandose a mantenerla contra sí mismo para acariciar su mejilla con las yemas de sus dedos. La miró y el hambre desapareció, transformandose en otra cosa que Ninette no supo identificar demasiado bien porque Law era demasiado dificil de adivinar, admirandola entre sus brazos sin atreverse ninguno de los dos todavía a decir nada.

Y, por extraño que parezca, esta vez fue él quien rompió el silencio.

-¿Sabes?- Susurró analizante, peligroso pero fascinante, consiguiendo que Ninette no pudiera evitar enmudecer entre desconcertada y admirada con su sola mirada bajo la escasa luz de la luna a través de los visillos. -El secreto de las miradas dulces consiste, en realidad, en una carencia. Es un defecto por que son capaces de brillar así, tan cálidas y adorables, debido a su falta de atención ante las malas cosas. No pueden ver los defectos y, si lo hacen, no pueden hacerlo con demasiada intensidad, por lo que los dejan pasar y los colocan en un segundo plano.- Un mechoncito del corto cabello de Ninette fue agarrado por los dedos del jóven, que lo acarició y lo dejo deslizarse suavemente entre sus yemas. -Y tú tienes la mirada más dulce de todas porque nunca has visto cosas lo suficientemente malas como para saber con certeza que existen y ocurren.- Law no solía hablar demasiado pero, cuando lo hacía, ciertamente era sorprendente y aún más fascinante. Los ojos de Ninette brillaron con mayor intensidad sin que pudiera evitarlo porque comprendía, de una forma u otra, que semejantes palabras viniendo de alguien como él consistían sin duda en descubrir un poco de si mismo, de los motivos que nunca decía y de una confesión extraña y dificil de adivinar. Dificil de adivinar como era su manera y como era él en su totalidad. -Hasta ves algo bueno en mi, estoy seguro. Por eso eres capaz de mirarme de la manera en que me estás mirando.- Y ella no supo si Law pretendía decirle que estaba totalmente equivocada o que de verdad había algo que él considerara lo suficientemente bueno como para recibir una mirada bonita, consiguiendo tan solo que ella se convenciera una vez más de que, como todo el mundo, él también tenía cosas buenas por mucho que las intentara ocultar o evitar. -Jamás consentiré que esa mirada tuya se vuelva escéptica y dolida, como la de todos los demás.- Aquella cualidad de Ninette era la que más le fascinaba y atraía. Ella tenía esos ojos dulces y graciosos mezclados con algo de picardía, pero sin un ápice de malicia posible. Ojos inocentes y crédulos, ingenuos, traviesos, esa mirada que tienen la gran mayoría de los niños y conservan muy pocos adultos. Que dulce mirada la de Ninette. Law haría todo lo posible por conservarla, por protegerla del mundo que era tan malo y tanto agriaba el caracter y cuyas consecuencias, inevitablemente, terminaban por notarse a simple vista. Los ojos son el espejo del alma, dicen, y Law estaba completamente de acuerdo con eso.

-¿Me das un beso?- Ella rompió el silencio pequeño que había poseído de nuevo el cuarto, aún recostada en su regazo y acogida por sus brazos.

-Te daré mucho más que un simple beso.- Sonrió Law, llevandola hasta si mismo para cumplir lo que ella le había pedido.

Decidió terminar lo que Ninette había comenzado aquella misma noche, antes de que él se deslizase a su habitación y durante su estancia, actuando de espectador ante lo que Law consideró como la escena más bella jamás vista por sus ojos. Nada había más bonito, más tierno ni más hermoso que ella sobre su cama, retorciendose suavecita entre ruiditos dulces de agrado con expresión de gusto y sus propias manos correteando sobre su propio cuerpo. Había sido tan bonito que Law deseó con todas sus fuerzas continuar y ver de nuevo escena semejante, resultando que sería aún mejor si ahora él era el causante de esos estremecimientos en lugar de ella solita.

Sus manos se colaron con delicadeza bajo la camiseta para acariciar la piel suave y calentita de Ninette que, en sus brazos, suspiró ensoñada entre besos y picoteos.

Todo ello en susurros, por supuesto.

* * *

-Oh, así que ¿Deseas marcharte por mar algún día temprano?- Cuestionó Ninette tirada sobre el colchón de su cuarto, en ropa interior cubierta por sus sábanas y mirando al techo con expresión perdida.

-Sí.- Se limitó Law a contestar exactamente en la misma posición y condición semidesnuda de ella, tumbado a su lado en la cama pequeña. Aún era de noche y quedaba mucho para el amanecer.

-Yo también deseaba irme.- Ninette sonó triste y hasta nostálgica, como si sus deseos por partir y emoción al ver que se cumpliría un sueño que tendría que esperar demasiado tiempo hubieran ocurrido hace años en lugar de días. -Lo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas... ¡Cuánto lo deseaba, gato! Pero la fortuna se opuso y decidió ponerse en mi contra así que, estoy aquí, sin un sueño que creí posible y que se ha deslizado entre mis dedos justo en el instante en que había conseguido agarrarlo... - Y él, para su sorpresa, se rió bajo y profundo como solía hacer. Ella le dedicó una miradita entre incredula y reprochante. -No te rías de mi desgracia. No es gracioso.-

-Por supuesto que lo es, pajarito.- Pero Law no debía estar de acuerdo con ella, estirandose perezoso antes de colocar las manos bajo su propia cabeza y continuar hablando. -Hablas como si fueras una anciana y no fueran a presentarse más oportunidades. La vida da muchas vueltas y giros, puede que sean drásticos y totalmente nuevos o pueden regresar al punto de partida, pero siguen siendo vueltas y giros, al fín y al cabo. Eres muy jóven, gorrioncillo temporalmente lisiado.- Con aquel tono didáctico y suave al que Ninette había terminado ya de acostumbrarse, Law pronunció su lección de hoy.

-Y tú hablas como si fueras mi padre y apenas eres, en realidad, dos años mayor que yo.- Dijo Ninette, tratando de ganar la partida a pesar que sabía de ante mano que no lo conseguiría. Raro era que Law no tuviera razón, se dijo.

-Pero me siento viejo a tu lado.- Contestó el muchacho, soltando de nuevo una de sus risas ahogadas y graves. -Ya te llegará el momento, gorrión. Un pájaro siempre echará a volar en cuanto vea la oportunidad. Si está enjaulado, basta con abrir la puerta un solo milimétro para que lo intente con todas sus fuerzas. Los pájaros que más cantan son los que más deseos tienen de volar, en realidad, por eso pían y pían cantándole a su preciado sueño. Y, curiosamente, tu eres un pajarillo realmente cantor. Ya te llegará el momento.- Desconcertada y sin entender demasiado bien a que venía todo aquello, Ninette se incorporó ligeramente sobre el colchón, apoyandose en uno de sus codos delgados para mirarle con curiosidad. Él correspondió el contacto visual sin moverse de su sitio, logrando que ella abriera la boca con claras intenciones de decir algo. Sin embargo, Ninette enmudeció puesto que nada se le vino a la cabeza al respecto.

En silencio, Ninette regresó a su posición anterior.

-Así que, deseas irte por mar.- Regresó ella al tema, dispuesta a descubrir más cosas del otro y a dejar de hablar siempre de si misma. -¿Te gusta el mar?-

-Me encanta.- Respondió el rápidamente, sabiendo que vendría algún tipo de curioso interrogatorio.

-Oh, ya veo, ya veo... - Ella asintió graciosamente un par de veces, dandole vueltas en su cabeza a cada respuesta una y otra vez para tratar de comprenderle un poco más. -¿Por qué, lo sabes? Quiero decir, es bonito, claro que es bonito. Es precioso y maravilloso y, además, adoro su perfume y olor a sal. Me parece precioso, una maravilla de la naturaleza pero, cuando hablas de él, no suenas como si lo contemplaras con una admiración tan simple... ¿Sabes por qué te gusta tanto?- Pero Law se encogió de hombros, no conociendo la respuesta a ciencia cierta ni teniendo ganas de ponerse a ahondar en si mismo y descubrirse.

-¿Quién sabe?- Quizá fuera su destino y hubiera estado marcado desde el principio, desde aquel día en que su madre falleció aplastada por las hélices de un barco moderno y se hundió en el mar. Quizá fuera su destino o algún tipo de trauma respecto a aquel accidente, no lo sabía. Ni lo sabía ni le interesaba demasiado saberlo. -Quizá fui sireno en otra vida.- Concluyó Law, sintiendose satisfecho cuando la escucho reír tras sus palabras.

-Law, el sireno... - Repitió Ninette como para sí misma con broma, regresando de nuevo al pequeño y curioso interrogatorio en cuanto notó que tenía muchas ganas por saber más. -¿Y cuándo piensas marcharte?-

-No lo sé.- Law solo tenía dos cosas que lo ataran a su isla natal. La primera eran los recuerdos de su madre y, la segunda, era la misma muchacha que tenía ahora mismo tumbada a su lado tras haber hecho el amor un par de veces en la noche. Los recuerdos se superan rápido y solo es preciso alejarse de ellos y guardarlos en la cabeza y el corazón. Sin embargo, en cuanto a la segunda cuestión, la única manera de solucionarlo era o abandonarla donde estaba o bien llevarsela consigo. Por desgracia, Law no estaba dispuesto a abandonarla bajo ningún concepto y aún consideraba demasiado temprano el pretender llevarsela como para que ella aceptara. Tiempo al tiempo y paciencia, se dijo Law.

-¿Vas a enrolarte en los marines o algo similar?- Cuestionó Ninette, causando sobre el muchacho otra de sus carcajadas ahogadas.

-No creo.- Law no pintaba nada con los marines. Seguramente acabaría causando más estragos que salvando vidas.

-Te echarían a la primera semana.- Dijo Ninette, riéndo ante la idea de un Law enrolado en la marina. Como respuesta, él sonrió con aquella expresión vaga y espeluznante que le ponía los pelos de punta sin necesidad, si quiera, de que la estuviera mirando a ella. Odiaba esa sonrisa. -No sonrías de esa manera, por favor, gato. Da mucho miedo y resulta desagradable. Es una sonrisa escalofriante.-

-Es la que tengo.- Se limitó él a contestar, encogiendose de hombros indiferente a la idea de las emociones que pudieran despertar algunas de sus expresiones faciales.

-¡Uy, pero que mentira!- Exclamó ella susurrante por las horas y el no querer ser descubiertos, incorporándose de nuevo levemente sobre uno de sus codos frágiles para mirarle. -No es la única que tienes, en absoluto lo es. Últimamente te he visto sonreir de muchas formas, de muchas formas que son de verdad y no dan escalofríos. Quizá no puedas tener una expresión dulce, es cierto, pero eso no significa que solo tengas semejante sonrisita. No me molesta pero... - Él la interrumpió velozmente.

-Si no te molesta ¿Por que me estás dando semejante charla?- Cuestionó Law hasta divertido, observando como ella precisaba de un par de segundos para pensar y excusarse correctamente.

-Bueno, quiero decir que no me importa demasiado... o sí me importa. Quizá si me importe pero no tanto como para, por ejemplo, no querer estar contigo o situaciones similares. Por eso digo que no me importa pero, en realidad, sí me importa, solo que de otra manera... - Que divertido era líar y poner a Ninette en apuros, que hablaba sin parar y comenzaba a utilizar esa lógica extraña que solo a ella le pertenecía. Además, así Law evitaba rápidamente que la conversación tomara un rumbo no deseado. Ninette era fácil de manipular, tan ingénua, confiada e inocente. -Me estoy liando.- Admitió ella misma, mordiendose el labio inferior para pensar y aclararse las demasiadas palabras que querían salir de su boca. -No se si me has entendido, gato, pero quiero decir que me molesta a medias. A medias, eso es.- Sonrió Ninette satisfecha, asintiendo una vez convencida y firme de sus propias palabras.

-Entonces, ¿Te enfada?- Tranquilo y dispuesto a jugar un poquito, Law cuestionó serio.

-¿Qué? ¡Oh, no, por supuesto que no me enfado! ¿Cómo iba a enfadarme con alguien por una expresión inevitable de su cara? Es absurdo. Nadie debe enfadarse por eso y, el que lo haga, es muy mezquino y egoísta.- Rápida ella pretendió contestar, terminando por perderse un poco en su discurso como solía ocurrirle.

-Pero has dicho que te molestaba.- Dijo Law, acomodándose mejor sobre el colchón dispuesto a observar el espectáculo.

-¡Ah, cierto! Pero no pretendía expresar que me enfadase contigo o algo similar, solo que me escama, o quizá me asuste o desagrade... no lo sé... - Ninette comenzó a verse pasar apuros, mordisqueandose de nuevo el labio inferior como solía ser su costumbre cuando algo la incomodaba o apuraba. -No me enfada, eso no, en absoluto me enfadaría contigo por algo similar. Es como si tu te enfadases conmigo por reír demasiado, por ejemplo ¡Sería absurdo!- Law tuvo que aguantarse una carcajada. Que graciosa era Ninette.

-Si te molesta, te enfada.- Ella abrió la boca con claras intenciones de responder algo rápido, callando pronto en cuanto comprobó que Law iba a continuar. -Molestarse es igual o muy parecido a enfadarse pero, como tú misma has dicho, no te enfada y, por lo tanto, no te molesta.- Ya está, Law había ganado de nuevo y como siempre. Satisfecho, Law sonrió relajado y volvió a acomodarse mejor en su posición sobre el colchón.

Ella permaneció en silencio buscando claramente una respuesta correcta.

Por desgracia y suerte para él, Ninette no pretendía ni gustaba de competir por ver quien se llevaba el premio por una cuestión que consideraba sin ninguna importancia, suspirando bajo la muchacha para regresar a su posición anterior en el colchón.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con tu padre?- Cuestionó Law con curiosidad seria, regresando al tema de la amenaza extraña que había llevado a cabo su progenitor y que, por fín, ella le había contado como excusa a sus fugas.

-No se me ocurre nada, todavía.- Ella se encogió de hombros con pena total, mirando al techo suspirante y perdida.

-¿Vas a echarme de tu vida y a pedirme que te deje tranquila?- Aunque el orgullo excesivo de Law le decía que eso era imposible, el muchacho no podía evitar una leve inseguridad que jamás había sentido ante la idea de que ella se decantara sin dudarlo por su padre. Ninette no podía olvidarlo sin más, era imposible ¿Verdad?

-No.- Respondió ella rapidamente hasta risueña, logrando que la inseguridad de Law respirara aliviada y desapareciera prontamente. -Pero no quiero tener que elegir. No es justo y resulta muy doloroso. Solo la idea me mata por dentro.- Ninette pronunció aquellas palabras con pena total y su teatralidad acostumbrada, llevándose las manitas a las mejillas redondas para acogerlas con resignación dolorosa.

-Yo no te estoy haciendo elegir.- Respondió Law, consiguiendo que ella le dedicara una miradita fugaz y agradecida.

-Lo sé, gato.- Ninette suspiró después de hablar, guardando ambos un pequeño silencio que, rápido, fue roto por la muchacha. -Quiero mucho a mi papá, le adoro. Le adoro y le quiero mucho pero, a la vez, me encanta estar contigo.- Y es que ese era el problema ¿Como algo tan simple y fácil de cumplir podía haberse convertido en una situación dificil y complicada? Ninette no lo sabía, pero estaba segura de que, tarde o temprano, a su papá querido se le pasaría o algo similar. El tiempo lo arregla todo junto con la suerte. Quizá debería confiar en los astros y las energías correspondientes que, invisibles, son capaces de dar el empujoncito definitivo. Tenía que buscar algún conjuro o hechizo que terminara de convencer a su padre de que nada de lo que tenían Law y ella era tan malo como parecía.

-¿Y a mi?- La voz de Law la sacó velozmente de sus pensamientos, girando la cabeza para mirarle y encontrarlo en la misma posición indiferente. -¿A mi también me quieres?- Cuestionó, logrando que ella abriera los ojos mucho durante un segundo debido a su pregunta y el tono tranquilo con el que la había pronunciado. Se suponía que esas cosas solían preguntarse con temor y confidencia, no así, sin más y como si fueran típicas y corrientes cada día. Eso era lo normal y Ninette tuvo que recordarse que Law no era un tipo muy normal.

-Si.- Con una sonrisa radiante de las suyas, Ninette respondió afirmativamente, observando como él sonreía también de manera relajada con la vista clavada en el techo.

-Bravo, eso me deja de buen humor.- Respondió Law, pareciendo del todo satisfecho con la confesión de la muchacha. Ninette iba a preguntar exactamente lo mismo que él pero, rápido, ella se dijo que la respuesta afirmativa era evidente. Nadie sigue a una persona durante toda una vida ni se juega la vida escalando hasta su cuarto sin tener ningún aprecio o interés por esa persona en cuestión. Ninette no necesitaba semejante confesión porque ya la sabía desde que tuvo uso de razón.

-Se está haciendo tarde.- Dijo de pronto la muchacha, observando atenta y admirada al jóven acostado junto a ella sobre su colchón.

-¿Quieres que me vaya?- Cuestionó él con curiosidad, pensando si acaso se volvería problemático el quedarse un rato más en aquella habitación que tan terminantemente prohibida le estaba.

-No, no quiero que te vayas todavía.- Pero Ninette le sacó de dudas, moviéndose un tanto de sobre el colchón para acercarse más a él y comenzar a acariciarle el cabello con sus dedos delgados. -Puedes quedarte a dormir, pero no hasta muy tarde. Mañana por la mañana me toca trabajar en la pastelería y mi madre siempre viene a despertarme cuando me demoro demasiado. Mi papá, a esas horas, ya está en la tienda. Es el primero en llegar y el que se encarga de abrir.- Desde que había terminado los estudios, a Ninette le hacían encargarse del mostrador más veces que las anteriores. Era un aburrimiento constante y a ella no le agradaba demasiado pero, como era el negocio familiar y se lo pedían sus queridos padres, pues Ninette no iba a negarse.

-Entonces, ¿No hay riesgo paterno para mañana?- Cuestionó Law, cerrando los ojos un segundo para disfrutar mejor de la caricia de sus dedos a través de su cabello.

-No, no hay riesgo paterno pero sí materno.- Ninettte no pudo evitar una risita de campanillas, observandole un tanto ensimismada sobre su colchón. -Aún así, tus cinco horas de sueño si puedes pegarte, gato.- Repentinamente, la muchacha abrió mucho los ojos como sorprendida, elevándose un poquito de su posición con un respingo. -¡Ah, tengo una idea!- Exclamó, sonriendo radiante como si hubiera descubierto un mundo nuevo. -Me desvelaré esta noche, leeré un poquito o algo similar y, cuando la hora sea la menos arriesgada y más indicada, te despertaré.- Ahora que Ninette lo pensaba, no tenía ningún sueño. No estaba cansada en absoluto y él necesitaba dormir mucho más que ella, convenciéndose más a si misma que al otro sobre su plan. -En cuanto te hayas escabullido por la ventana dormiré yo. Aún tendré tiempo.- Como primera respuesta, él elevó un par de cejas escépticas.

-¿Estás segura?- Y es que Law dudaba de Ninette y su capacidad para tomar responsabilidades de cualquier tipo, observando como ella asentía felizmente. -Es arriesgado y yo no soy el que podría meterse en un gran lío.- A él le importaba menos que nada que los padres de Ninette pensaran horribles cosas de él. Es más, lo único que le importaba de los padres de Ninette era eso, precisamente, que eran sus padres y a ella si le eran importantes. Le era indiferente ser descubierto mientras que el estado emocional y sentimental de ella continuara tan bien como siempre.

-¡Oh, venga, confía en mi!- Dijo ella con tonito caprichoso, chasqueando después la lengua suavemente. -No pasará nada. Además, tú necesitas dormir mucho más que yo.- En opinión de Law, Ninette se había tomado la cuestión de su insomnio crónico demasiado en serio.

-¡Qué bonito, sin duda!- Exclamó el jóven Law, dejandole claro a ella por su conocido tono de voz que estaba siendo un tanto irónico y no andaba muy de acuerdo. -Precioso, pero creo que es poco coherente y que mucho mejor sería al revés. Tú duermes y yo me quedo despierto. En realidad no tenía pensado quedarme a pasar la noche... Bueno, en realidad creía que tratarías de echarme a patadas.- En parte esto último había sido cierto pero, aún así, Law se había arriesgado a ser tratado como un perro. Prefería eso a ser ignorado por Ninette y a la incertidumbre de no saber que diablos andaba ocurriendo.

-Pero, gato ¿Cómo iba yo a echarte a patadas?- Ella pareció incluso escandalizada con la idea, preguntandose si acaso daba semejante aspecto o él pensaba que tan poco le importaba.

-Porque eres una caprichosa y, quizá, yo tan solo era uno de esos caprichitos que te dan.- Respondió Law, no sonando molesto a pesar de sus palabras.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Law, no sabía que me tuvieras tan mal considerada.- Ninette adoptó aquella expresión dulce y pedigüeña mezclada con un mohín que Law sabía tan letal e irresistible, logrando que por más que luchara en contra al final cediera a ella.

-Pero, pajarito ¿Cómo voy a tenerte mal considerada cuando hasta he escalado por tu fachada tan solo para verte, a riesgo de caerme y hacerme daño o ser humillado y rechazado por ti?- Ante sus palabras, Ninette no pudo evitarse una sonrisilla agradada y felíz, logrando que él continuara debido a su expresión dulce. -Te diré la verdad. En realidad, estaba dispuesto incluso a arrastrarme como un hambriento perro callejero en busca de migajas, mendigando un poco de tu atención.- Ninette no pudo contener un "oh" enternecido, callando ante sus palabras bonitas que le despertaban tanto orgullo como compasión. -Sin embargo, he tenido suerte y mi pajarito parecía echarme de menos en lugar de odiarme.-

-Oh, claro que te echaba de menos.- Ella ya se había derretido lo suficiente, tumbandose en el colchón bien pegadita a él para acurrucarse contra su pecho de hombre jóven. -Te echaba mucho, mucho de menos.- Susurró en estado de ensoñación, cerrando los ojos para notar mejor el calorcito de su piel morena y su aroma agradable que tanto le gustaba. Law podría parecer (o serlo, sin más) frío, manipulador, egocéntrico y malo pero, cuando lo tenía tan cerca, Ninette se dijo que su cuerpo desprendía el mismo calor que el de cualquier otro ser humano y su pulso latía por las venas bajo su piel, como en todos los demás. Solo era eso, un ser humano más. Uno un tanto especial, cierto, pero no tan raro o extraño hasta el punto de dar miedo. Era especial como lo son todos solo que, en el caso de Law, esas diferencias eran más notables y claras. Ninette lo concebía de esa manera y nada podría hacerla cambiar de opinión.

Él la acogió entre sus brazos y la dejó descansar donde estaba, terminando veloz por quedarse dormido sin que pudiera evitarlo. Despertaría pronto.

Y ella se propuso, acomodada en su pecho cálido bajo el cual latía su corazón como el ser humano que era, cumplir con la misión de mantenerse en vela tal como había asegurado.

* * *

_Wiiih! Capítulo nuevo._

_Aquí me salió todo un tributo a la sexualidad femenina XD Bueno, este ha sido mi capítulo más erótico hasta ahora, la verdad, y creo que ha quedado muy bonito =) igualmente, como mujer que soy pues se me hace mucho más sencillo retratar el sexo de cualquier clase desde mi perspectiva que desde la masculina. También, en mi opinión, las mujeres permiten narrar/expresar el "tema" con mayor elegancia y estilo (espero que ningún señorito oculto se sienta ofendido)... pero, claro, eso en mi opinión. Todavía no me siento lo suficientemente experimentada (como escritora, no penseis mal XD ajajaja) como para centrarme demasiado o saber llevar la perspectiva masculina al respecto de lo erótico. _

_Ahora, entrando en otros temas, quiero avisaros de que recientemnte estoy comenzando a familiarizarme con esta página web en cuanto a aspectos técnicos de mi perfil (ajajaja si, merezco una colleja XD) asi que si alguna vez alguien me mandó cosas menos básicas que comentarios o mensajes privados siento si no he sabido contestar o algo similar. Perdón, perdón y perdón, por si acaso ajajajaja_

_Un besito, espero vuestra opinión de este capítulo con más ansias que los anteriores. Es la primera vez que me meto en temas... eeh... tan sensuales y privados._

_Abrazos de oso polar y muchos besos:_

_Maddy_


	15. Una historia de decisiones IV

-¡Ninette!- Se escuchó canturrear al otro lado de la puerta, pareciendo que la señora Bogdánov había decidido finalmente ir a buscar ella misma a su hija.

Y, como tenía el sueño muy ligero, aquel cántico agudo fue suficiente para que Law se despertara.

-Maldita sea.- Dijo entre dientes para evitar ser oído, incorporandose como un resorte sentado sobre el colchón. Los pasos de la señora Bogdánov pululando de un lado a otro le dijeron que, de momento, no pensaba entrar. De momento. -Lo sabía.- Se admitió Law a si mismo, dándose la razón sobre que Ninette no podría llevar a cabo el cometido que se había propuesto la noche anterior. Tal y como él había temido con todo su razonamiento, la muchacha dormía todavía presa de un sueño profundo a su lado en la cama, oculto su cuerpo bonito por las mantas más o menos revueltas.

Si ya sabía él que Ninette no podría ni estaba hecha para las responsabilidades...

Pero no había tiempo para ponerse a reflexionar sobre la muchacha y sus capacidades a la hora de tomarse las cosas en serio.

-¡Ninette, es hora de levantarse!- Otro canturreo proveniente del otro lado de la puerta también le dio la razón, haciendo que el jóven comenzara a sentirse realmente apurado. Observó el reloj con una ojeada para cerciorarse de que, definitivamente, se habían quedado completamente dormidos demasiado tiempo. Genial, Law se había metido en la guarida de león y, encima, se había quedado a dormir en lugar de permanecer alerta. Una cosa era que le fueran completamente indiferentes las opiniones que tuvieran los señores Bogdánov sobre él y su relación con Ninette. Sin embargo, esto último no significaba que a Law le pareciera estupendo ser descubierto en plena mañana metido en la casa sin permiso y habiendo entrado por la ventana, encontrandose medio desnudo en la cama de la muchacha junto a ella en las mismas condiciones.

Ninette no podía andar de responsable y pendiente de cosas serias, ya se lo estaba demostrando del todo. Tenía que haberse encargado él.

-Gorrión.- Con una mano, Law sacudió con tensión el hombro de la muchacha, susurrandole aquel apodo y no pudiendo evitar el tratarla cuidadoso. Estaba tan bonita y dulce durmiendo que resultaba hasta doloroso. Por su parte, ella refunfuñó algo todavía entre sueños, acomodando su posición sobre el colchón como protesta al movimiento insuficiente.

-¡Princesa!- El cántico de su madre continuó y Law estuvo seguro de que entraría de un momento a otro. Comenzó a ponerse nervioso aunque no lo admitiera facilmente. -¡Se está haciendo muy tarde y tu pobre padre está solito completamente en la tienda!-

Law volvió a zarandear su hombro.

Una respuesta similar a la anterior. Es decir, que no conseguía nada.

-Maldita sea, Ninette.- Y esas fueron las primeras palabras que Ninette escuchó con claridad nada más despertarse.

-¿Qué pasa?- Cuestionó la muchachita adormilada y sin moverse todavía un milimetro de su posición, consiguiendo que Law comenzara a ponerse aún más nervioso y de peor humor. No tenía tiempo para esto. Tenía que largarse de allí cuanto antes y, en menos de un segundo, Law salió de la cama y se puso en pié sobre el suelo con claras intenciones de largarse por la ventana. Sin embargo, pronto recordó que estaba en ropa interior y Law no estaba tan desesperado como para andar medio desnudo por la calle, con tanta gente a su alrededor y con el frío horrible que dominaba el ambiente. -¿A dónde vas?- Cuestionó ella confusa y aún sin percatarse de nada por el despertar reciente, dedicandole una miradita desconcertada al muchacho. Fue la primera vez que Law la miró con ojos serios y demasiado molestos para su gusto. El jóven abrió la boca para responder algo que no sería agradable, precisamente, siendo sin embargo interrumpido por otra voz.

-¡Nena!- Canturreó su madre pareciendo de peor humor a pesar del tono cantarín, sabiendo Law ya seguro que acabarían en serios problemas.

-¡Ah!- Ninette grito con susto, se incorporó sentada en seguida y se llevó las manos a la boca para acallar el sonido, mostrando una expresión repentina de horror total. -¡Mi madre! ¡Oh, no, no!- Exclamó entre susurros, dedicando sobre Law una miradita de pánico y esperanza como si este tuviera la solución a todos los problemas posibles.

-Te lo dije. Te lo dije y optaste por hacer lo que te vino en gana. Tenías que haberme dejado las cosas a mi.- Le dijo Law a la muchacha con su tono de voz serio y cortante, pareciendo de demasiado mal humor como para atreverse a reprocharle nada. Ella se mordió el labio inferior con total apuro y disgusto, clavando sobre él una miradita culpable y demasiado preocupada. -Sabía que sucedería esto... - Y, si se hubiera tratado de otra persona, Law le hubiera echado a la cara las palabras más duras y dolorosas que se le ocurrieran en momento tenso y de enfado como aquel. Sin embargo, como Ninette era Ninette y encima lo andaba mirando con aquellos ojos negros y brillantes totalmente suplicante, Law se sintió hasta compasivo. La culpa era de él, por permitir que la responsabilidad recallera en sus hombros frágiles que tan poquitas y ligeras cosas habían tenido que sostener.

-Lo siento.- Con vocecita hasta llorosa, ella se disculpó susurrante, no habiendo visto nunca a Law enfadado por su causa hasta aquella mañana.

-Lo sé.- Claro que lo sabía. Law sabía que la pobre Ninette no hacía esas cosas a propósito y que siempre tenía buenas intenciones aunque fuera una inconsciente e ignorante de la dura realidad. Sin embargo, rápido Law se dijo que esa era precisamente la gracia de ella: su ignorancia, inocencia e ingenuidad. Tratando de calmarse, Law se tragó un bufido y se llevó una mano hasta el puente de su nariz para masajearlo. -Ha sido la primera y será la última vez... - Se susurró a si mismo, consiguiendo que ella le mirara confusa y hasta asustada. Había sido la primera y sería la última vez que Law dejaría en sus manos pequeñas algo lo suficientemente importante como para causarles problemas. Era evidente que no sabía ni estaba hecha para ello y, además, Ninette estaba mejor así. El error era de él mismo por haberlo permitido en lugar de haberse hecho rápido con el control.

-¿No quieres volver a verme?- Lloriqueó de repente la muchachita al borde de las lagrimas, haciendole dejar su masaje repentino para mirarla y comprobar su temor y dolor. Había interpretado mal sus últimas palabras.

-Claro que quiero, pajarito.- Por supuesto que quería ¿Cómo podía ella ni siquiera temer semejante cosa? Ninette abrió la boca con claras intenciones de decir algo, siendo interrumpida velozmente. -Olvida eso último que he dicho. No tenemos tiempo para semejantes tonterías ahora mismo.- Dijo el jóven volviendo al apuro y la realidad, recordando prontamente donde estaban y en que tipo de situación, con los pasos de la señora Bogdánov y sus cánticos demandantes al otro lado de la puerta.

La muchacha dio un respinguito sobre el colchón en cuanto se lo recordaron, contagiándose velozmente del pánico y el apuro para levantarse de la cama y posicionarse también en pié sobre el suelo.

-¿Dónde están mis pantalones?- Cuestionó Law, rebuscando por el suelo la prenda deseada con la que no podía, definitivamente, optar por largarse de allí.

-Aquí, están aquí.- Le susurró Ninette con indicación al otro lado de la cama, agachandose veloz para agarrar la prenda y lanzarsela sin demora.

-¡Nena, ya es suficiente!- La voz de la señora Bogdánov sonó demasiado cercana, haciendo que los dos muchachos anduvieran al borde de un infarto repentino.

-¡Ah!- Ninette lloriqueó, volviendose exageradamente torpe y dispersa debido a la situacíón tan límite para ella. -¡Oh, no, no! ¡Maldición! ¡Soy una idiota!-

-Cálmate.- Le susurró el jóven, dándole la vuelta a unos pantalones mal colocados para poder ponerselos cuanto antes.

-Sí, sí.- Asintió la muchacha, tratando de hacerle caso sin conseguirlo apenas. Ya ni siquiera recordaba que tenía que hacer. Se estaba poniendo demasiado nerviosa. -¡Oh, gato, tienes que largarte! ¡La ventana, abre la ventana!- Le indicó exclamando susurrante, consiguiendo que un fastidiado Law asintiera mientras batallaba con sus vaqueros viejos, aún fuera de su cuerpo.

-¿Nena?- Pero, para desgracia de ellos, la voz de la señora Bogdánov ya no sonó en absoluto lejana, ni siquiera minimamente, comenzando a abrirse la puerta de la habitación sin que ninguno de los dos pudiera evitarlo. -¿Con quién hablas?- Pero no necesitó respuesta alguna.

La situación era la siguiente: Law en pié junto al colchón, habiendose quedado completamente estático y en ropa interior con sus vaqueros entre las manos mientras observaba a la recien llegada con una cara impasible que, más que indiferencia, lo que demostraba era que no acertaba la expresión correcta para la situación. Al otro lado del colchón su pequeña hija Ninette, también en ropa interior y estática, andaba agachada sobre el suelo con las manos entre la ropa revuelta que, sin duda, pertenecía a ambos muchachos en búsqueda de las prendas de cada cual, mirándole con una expresión de total horror y pánico.

La señora Bogdánov como primera respuesta tan solo pudo llevar a cabo un grito aspirado por la escena inesperada con la que acababa de toparse, quedandose boquiabierta y con cara de pavor como si no pudiera creer que aquello fuera verdad.

Se produjo entonces un silencio tan tenso y nervioso que podría romper el cerebro hasta del más impasible entre los impasibles, no habiendo ningún cambio en la situación de la escena.

Law no pudo soportarlo más, además de que ninguna parecía desear romper semejante estatismo.

Tragando saliva imperceptiblemente y cargando de aire los pulmones, Law se atrevió a reanudar el movimiento, colocando una mano abierta frente a él como signo pacífico que apelaba a la tranquilidad.

-Señora... - Trató de decir algo pero se lo impidieron, llamando la atención de la señora Bogánov sobre él y causando que la situación empeorara todavía más.

-¡Tú!- Vociferó con un volumen tan alto que hasta dolía la mujer madura, señalandole iracunda cual juez infernal. -¡¿Qué diablos haces tú en la habitación de mi niña?- Sin embargo, no necesitó respuesta alguna, analizando con ojos completamente incredulos la escasa vestimenta de ambos jóvenes. -¡Ah, ah, Dios Santo, no! ¡No se te ocurra decirme lo que hacías en mi casa!- Exclamó a gritos, cambiando de la furia a lo que parecía que iba a ser un llanto desesperado y realmente ruidoso.

-Señora... - Law trató, de nuevo, por apelar a la calma y explicar que, si bien si habían andado haciendo lo que la señora Bogdánov temía, no había sido en aquel preciso instante.

-¡Ponte los pantalones antes de decir ni una palabra, por el amor de Dios!- Le gritó la señora Bogdánov, haciendo que fuera la primera vez en toda su vida que Law obedeciera ordenes que no fueran las suyas propias. Maldita sea, esa mujer tenía un poder oculto y materno que imponía respeto y hasta daba miedo, pero solo un poquito. Law no le tenía miedo a ninguna señorona humilde de un pueblucho como aquel.

-Mami, mamita... - Ninette trató de defenderle de la ira materna y buscar la paz mediante sus lloriqueos y pucheros, logrando tan solo que su madre la tomara ahora con ella.

-¡Y lo mismo te digo a ti, niña tonta! ¡Qué tonta eres, qué tonta! ¡¿Por qué el cielo me ha castigado con una niña tan tonta e insensata?- Exclamó la señora Bogdánov con perdición total, dedicando una mirada rápida y desesperada al cielo antes de internarse en la habitación para echar a su hija a un lado sin mucho cuidado y rebuscar ella misma entre las prendas de ropa. -¡Qué tonta! ¡Tú no tienes ningún cuidado ni sentido común! ¡Mal con su padre y, encima, tiene a la manzana de la discordia bajo el mismo techo que sus papás! ¡Y, no contenta con eso, lo deja estar en plena mañana! ¡Ni siquiera ya respetais el secretismo mínimo, ni la decencia!- La señora Bogdánov continuó a sus gritos y lloros iracundos, lanzándole el jersey a Law en cuanto lo encontró sin ningún cuidado y estando a punto de acertarle en plena cara. Si bien en otra situación Law hubiera hecho las cosas que solía hacer y se hubiera impuesto como era su costumbre, aquella mujer, definitivamente, daba demasiado temor y respeto. Ese es un poder oculto que tan solo las madres tienen. -Pero ¡¿Qué digo de decencia? ¡Si vosotros no teneis nada parecido! ¡Qué estúpidos, que niños tan tontos!- Continuó la señora Bogdánov, incorporandose imponente entre ambos muchachos medio desnudos todavía para estamparle a la pobre Ninette su propio pijama contra el pecho. -¡Ponte la ropa, niñita tonta e impulsiva! ¡Vas y lo metes en tu casa con tus padres dentro! ¡Qué falta de respeto y de razonamiento! ¡Y yo ayudandote como una ignorante! ¡Y yo convenciendo a tu padre de que pasabas la noche en casa de Svetlana, tranquilizandole, todo para que no pasaran estas cosas! ¡Tú, niña tonta, llega a ser tu padre quien entra en la habitación y tenemos una pelea! ¡Una batalla! ¡Una guerra!- Ante sus palabras bonitas sobre ayuda a pesar de que no pretendía la mujer en absoluto que sonaran de tal modo, Ninette no pudo evitar mirarla con sus ojos bonitos e ilusionados mientras se vestía.

-Oh, mamá... - Trató de decir con total agradecimiento, consiguiendo tan solo una mirada iracunda y letal de su madre que la hizo callar y continuar cumpliendo la orden de cubrir su desnudez.

-Señora... - Law lo intentó de nuevo y, como era de esperar, no consiguió otra cosa más que centrar la ira de la señora Bogdánov sobre él.

-¡Qué te pongas el jersey y los pantalones he dicho, la leche!- Law dio un pequeño respingo nervioso que le salió sin que pudiera evitarlo, abrochandose finalmente los pantalones en cuestión antes de colocarse su jersey. Fue la primera vez que alguien, aparte de Ninette, no le tenía ningún miedo ni recelo de precaución. Las madres eran fascinantes, se dijo Law. -¡Niñatos estúpidos! ¡Hacéis lo que os da la gana! ¡Yo ayudando para que no pasaran estas cosas y vas tú... - Exclamó, señalando repentinamente a Ninette y causando que esta casi se desmayara de terror. - ... y lo metes en casa con tus padres dentro!-

-Fui yo quien entró anoche, por la ventana.- Law podía ser muchas cosas pero nunca un cobarde, reconociendo tranquilo su culpa para hacer gala de ese control emocional tan increíble que tenía. Buscó el temor, el respeto que siempre conseguía con solo una fría mirada, logrando algo totalmente contrario a lo que solía ocurrir.

La señora Bogdánov le propinó tal y tan repentina colleja que Law no tuvo tiempo de esquivarla, echando la cabeza hacia delante por el impacto de la mano de la señora sobre su nuca cuyo chasquido, además, resonó por toda la habitación y quien sabe si no atravesó también el pueblo.

Ninette ahogó un grito y Law se llevó una mano hasta la zona afectada que picaba para mesarsela, sintiendo que la ira se lo comía por dentro y dedicando a la mujer una mirada que haría desfallecer y huir hasta el mismo diablo. ¿Cómo se atrevía aquella señora a rozarlo, si quiera? ¿Quién se creía que era y con quién pensaba que trataba? ¿Cuántos años había practicado el arte de la colleja para que ardiera tanto, maldita sea?

Por desgracia, de nuevo ninguna de sus costumbres tuvo el efecto común.

-¡Pues eres muy idiota!- Le gritó la señora Bogdánov con expresión iracunda y reprendedora, llevandose las manos a las caderas en una posición de madre superior que no le dejó ni atacar ni respuesta similar. Malditas madres y su poder oculto y misterioso que controlaba hasta a los chicos como Law sin miedo alguno. -¡Eres un completo idiota y me importa tres pepinos quién de los dos haya sido el que ha entrado o dejado entrar! ¡Así que, por la ventana ¿Eh?-

-¡Señora, no me toque!- Pero Law, a pesar de todo, seguía teniendo su orgullo excesivo que se andaba quejando entre lloriqueos, tratando de mostrarse lo más temible y serio que pudiera.

-¡Ah! ¡¿Con qué esas tenemos, eh?- Por desgracia, una madre como la señora Bogdánov en pleno estado de ira era inmune a semejantes intentos, inclinando hacia arriba la cabeza la mujer madura para mostrarse altiva a pesar de ser bastante más baja que el muchacho.

-¡Mamá, no lo hagas!- Exclamó Ninette al otro lado de la habitación con total cataclismo, conociendo a su madre y sus métodos educativos de jóvenes a la perfección.

-¡A mi tú no te me vas a poner gallito!- Y la amenaza se transformó en acto, agarrando la señora Bogdánov los cabellos de la patilla del jóven Law para retorcerlos dolorosamente.

-¡De la patilla no, mami!- Exclamó Ninette con el mismo cataclismo en cuanto comprobó la expresión de dolor total del muchacho que no sabía ni se atrevía a quitarse de encima semejante madre iracunda.

-¡Mierda, señora, le he dicho que no me toque!- Pero Law era como un perro grande que ladra mucho y nunca ataca ahora mismo, dandose cuenta de que retorcerse, tratar de escapar o tomar represalias era aún peor que dejarse agarrar dolorosamente.

-¡Mirale como ladra, el cachorrillo! ¡Por la ventana, me dice, y me lo dice con todo su descaro! ¡¿Pero quién te has creído que eres y quién te has creído que soy yo? ¡¿Ah?- Law abrio la boca en un grito mudo cuando la señora Bogdánov volvió a tironear de los cabellos de su patilla. El jóven agarro la muñeca de la mujer y trató de deshacerse de ella, logrando tan solo más dolor. Law podía tener más fuerza pero ella andaba, ahora mismo, con la sartén por el mango. O mejor aún, andaba con la patilla entre los dedos. Dolía como el infierno y encima, por culpa de la posición y firme agarre, era imposible atreverse a retirar la mano de la mujer sin llevarse sus propios cabellos por el camino. -¡Me va a mi a decir que tengo que hacer un niño! ¡Anda que no me he topado en mi vida con gallitos como tú! ¡Lobeznos así me los meriendo y desayuno todos los días!-

-¡Mamá, que me lo vas a dejar sin patilla! ¡¿No ves que le duele mucho? ¡Mira que carita tiene!- Exclamó otra vez Ninette al otro lado del cuarto como si el dolor fuera propio, no atreviendose a interferir por puro miedo a su madre y a un aumento de las consecuencias preocupantes.

-¡Por la ventana, como un ladronzuelo! ¡Cachorro ladronzuelo que se cuela en casas ajenas sin ningún respeto ni educación! ¡¿Te creías que me ibas a dar miedo, eh?- Tironeó de nuevo la señora Bogdánov, arrancandole finalmente un gruñido de dolor.

-¡Mami, dejalo!- Gritó Ninette, logrando que finalmente la señora Bogdánov le dedicara una mirada de furia. Ninette ahogó un gritillo ante semejantes ojos y se pegó contra la pared, tan teatral como solo ella podía ser.

-¡Y tú no deberias andar de compasiva! ¡La que te espera es también grande y, además, es tu culpa por dejarlo entrar tranquilamente!- Exclamó la mujer amenazante a su hija, no soltando el doloroso agarre sobre Law.

-¡Vale, vale, señora! ¡Lo entiendo y aprendo pero, por lo que más quiera, suelteme!- Dolía como el infierno y lo único que Law deseaba ahora mismo era quitarsela de encima.

-Buen chico.- Dijo la señora Bogdánov, deshaciendo por fín el agarre doloroso. En cuanto se vio libre, el jóven Law se llevó una mano hacia su dañada patilla para mesarsela en busca de calma, alejandose un par de pasos de precaución de la mujer para mirarla a una distancia prudencial con expresión rabiosa.

Nadie le hacía eso a Law Trafalgar, nadie. Nadie. Eso es pero, si tan convencidísimo estaba de ello ¿Por qué no se atrevía ni a acercarse un milimetro a aquella señora?

-Señora, si aprecia su integridad física le sugiero que no intente de nuevo acción como la anterior.- Y Ninette, ante aquellas palabras de él hacia su tan conocida madre, se limitó a mirarle con expresión de horror y a negar con la cabeza nerviosamente. Por desgracia, Law no la hizo ningún caso y optó por, de nuevo, tratar de imponerse. Era tozudo y orgulloso, demasiado, que le vamos a hacer.

Por desgracia para él, la señora Bogdánov tan solo afianzó su posición superior de manos sobre las caderas, encarando al jóven sin ningún temor para reír jocosa y burlonamente. Law pensó que acabaría estallando en llamas de la rabia, una rabia enorme que no había sentido desde hacía mucho tiempo. Una rabia mezclada con aquel sentimiento de temor que aparecía cuando, por vez extraña y particular, se topaba con una de esas pocas cosas que no podía controlar o manipular. Debía ser algo común de la genética de la familia Bogdánov, se dijo, recordando pronto que en el caso de Ninette, si bien había empezado con sentimiento similar, rapidamente había pasado a un plano donde el dominio comenzaba a corresponderle del todo.

Además que Ninette nunca se había mostrado amenazante y asesina cual dragón escupe fuego.

-¡Vaya con el cachorrillo!- Exclamó la señora Bogdánov, analizando de pies a cabeza a aquel muchacho rabioso que trataba de mantenerse tan impasible como siempre. Por desgracia, su mirada y sus puños cerrados, apretados tan fuerte que hasta blancos comenzaban a quedarse sus nudillos, lo delató. -Pareces un perrillo salvaje arrinconado, todo asustado y rabioso.- Law dio un paso al frente con claras intenciones de imponer su poder y voluntad, abriendo la boca para decir algo amenazante pero siendo interrumpido rápido. -¡Cómo se te ocurra cualquier maldad, una sola y minima maldad, te muelo a palos, jovencito!- Y por su mirada y posición Law estaba seguro de que era capaz de hacerlo, titubeando en su posición firme sin poder evitarlo ¿Cómo se supone que lucha uno contra eso? Uno puede darse a los golpes con cualquier muchacho, puede asustar a cobardes e intimidar a mujeres pero ¿Cómo puede uno batallar con una señorona de pueblo que tantas cosas ha visto y tanto coraje tiene? ¿Cómo intimidar a alguien que no se intimida? ¿Como pelear, en definitiva, con una madre? Y es que, para Law, esta última etiqueta era de vital importancia. Primeramente, porque era la madre de Ninette y entre sus planes no se encontraba el dejarla huérfana o algo similar y, seguidamente, porque Law no podía evitar que una retaíla de recuerdos no pedidos inundaran su cabeza. Si bien la señora Bogdánov no se parecía en nada, en absolutamente nada, a la dulce y suave señora Trafalgar, ambas tenían algo en común que Law no podía ignorar aunque tratara: que eran madres.

Y Law, fuera por un trauma infantil o fuera por buena e inconsciente educación, respetaba a las madres. Las respetaba, no las podía manejar ni controlar y, por lo tanto, lo asustaban.

Y ahora ¿Qué hacía? Sin un plan, sin una posibilidad de elucubrar y manipular, con la cabeza perdida, Law no sabía funcionar. Law necesitaba saber, tener las piezas y manejarlas a voluntad para encajarlas como le convenían. Sin piezas, Law no sabía funcionar porque era un ser racional y no emocional, a pesar de que todo ser humano está conformado por ambas partes... y, como está conformado por ambas partes, le influyen de igual manera. La situación en la que Law se veía inmerso ahora mismo aparece cuando, a pesar de tener tanto razón como emociones, uno no sabe manejarse con alguna de las dos y esta ha sido despertada de repente.

Perdido, Law permaneció en silencio estático en su posición, adoptando por primera vez una expresión seria sin haber sido estudiada meticulosamente, al igual que su actitud.

Sin embargo, las madres lo saben todo y, una sola mirada, fue suficiente para que la señora Bogdánov viera algo que Law no sabía ni tenía intención de mostrar al mundo jamás.

-Vamos, vamos.- Dijo la mujer de repente, rompiendo el silencio y habiendo suavizado el tono de su voz a pesar de que continuaba sonando igual de imperativa. Las madres, que lo saben todo. Debía haber sentido, de repente, la picadura de la compasión por puro instinto emocional, ese que Law no sabía interpretar si es que acaso lo tenía. La idea de que alguien se compadeciera de él, causó que a Law la única cosa que le apeteciera en aquel momento fuera matar a muchas, muchas personas. Gracias al cielo que solo le apeteciera y no estuviera convencido a hacerlo. -Calmemonos todos y largo de mi casa.- Ordenó la señora Bogdánov como quien habla con un perro salvaje que está empezando a portarse bien, señalando indicadora la puerta de la habitación. -Vamos, largo de mi casa. Acabarás causando problemas más grandes de lo que tú mismo eres: un problema. Un problema de pies a cabeza que causará más problemas. Fuera.-

Ninette abrió la boca para decir algo, cerrandola rápidamente con cobardía en cuanto su madre adivinó sus intenciones y clavó sus ojos furiosos todavía sobre ella.

Law quería quedarse e imponerse. Era su territorio y, en caso de que aún no fuera así, pretendía conseguirlo. Sin embargo, no pudo. Poder oculto y fuerte el de las madres y el de la suya propia, que la había querido demasiado.

¡Cómo odiaba a la señora Bogdánov! ¡Cómo odiaba el amor hacia su propia madre que lo había convertido en un perrillo que mucho ladra y nada muerde! ¡Cómo odiaba sentirse débil y minimamente frágil!

Con el orgullo llorandole por subir de nuevo y el ego demasiado grande humillado, Law atravesó la habitación en un par de zancadas rápidas, siendo seguido por la señora Bogdánov por pura precaución y deseos de mostrar quien mandaba bajo ese techo.

Caminando a través del pasillo, finalmente llegaron a la puerta de salida, posicionando el jóven su mano en el picaporte bajo la mirada satisfecha y hasta compasiva de la mujer.

-Escucha, cachorrillo rabioso.- La voz de la señora Bogdánov a su espalda le hizo girarse un instante con total rabia, sintiendo que de repente aquella ira se le esfumaba debido a la expresión hasta amable de ella. -Si quieres regresar, siempre que mi nena quiera verte y entres llamando a la puerta como las personas bien educadas, quizá llegues a ser bienvenido en esta casa.-

Law abrió la puerta y no dijo nada, largandose de aquella casa en la que tantas emociones descontraladas y desagradables para él había sentido.

Y la señora Bogdánov se limitó a cerrar y suspirar.

* * *

_Hola =D_

_Estoy enfermita, pero ya me estoy recuperando. Este capitulo no es lo mejor que he hecho, lo se, pero algo es algo y menos da una piedra jajajaja Espero que lo hayais disfrutado y, cuando esté recuperada, trataré de volver con más creatividad y ganas. Siento la tardanza, pero tengo excusa eh? ajaajaaja_

_Un besazo y andad con ojo aunque sea verano, que mirad lo que me ha pasado a mi por ir de confiada con el calor por la noche._

_Os quiere:_

_Maddy_


	16. Una historia de decisiones V

-¿Qué te parece, Nina?- Cuestionó el señor Bogdánov con un sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mirando de repente a su pequeña hija en busca de una respuesta feliz.

Por su parte, Ninette, aburrida y fastidiada, enfurruñada como la niña caprichosa que era, se mantuvo en su posición sentadita y decaída sobre la silla de la cocina. Con la cabeza bonita apoyada en su mano delgada y el codo sobre la mesa, Ninette mantuvo la mirada perdida mientras revolvía el té con la cucharilla de manera incesante. Debido a que sabía que algo la habían dicho pero no había prestado ninguna atención porque tampoco le interesaba ni quería, que aquello era su pequeño castigo hacia sus padres, los ojos de Ninette bailotearon a través de la cocina, topándose con los pequeños y verdosos de Fred, Freddy para los amigos.

Ninette siempre se dijo que Freddy era nombre de hamster y, curiosamente, aquel muchacho le recordaba al mismo animal. Con sus mofletes llenos, su nariz regordeta, ojos pequeños y cuerpo redondo, el hijo del panadero la sonrió admirado en cuanto comprobó que los ojos de Ninette se había clavado sobre los suyos. Con una mueca de disgusto y un aumento del enfurruñamiento, Ninette evitó el contacto visual y continuó a remover su té. Si bien Freddy era un buen chico, de verdad que lo era, Ninette nunca había sentido ningún tipo de atracción ni gusto por su compañía. El único contacto que Ninette había tenido con Fred, aparte del obligado en el colegio y cuando iba a comprar el pan, era para conseguir algo. Cierto que era una aprovechada y ella misma lo sabía, pero Fred siempre parecía encantadísimo por hacer cosas por ella y Ninette se decía que, al menos, lo hacía felíz por un momento y ella conseguía lo que quería. Era un buen contrato ¿No? Eso es, un gran contrato. Niña caprichosa esta Ninette.

Ninette siempre supo que Freddy, el pobre Freddy, había tratado todo lo posible por que ella le hiciera el más minimo caso o al menos supiera que existía desde el parvulario. Cierto era y admitía Ninette que la tonta era ella porque Fred era un gran chico y una buena persona. Si Law era el lobo, Fred era el príncipe del cuento pero de feo aspecto. Nintte se dijo que estaba mal hecho ¿Desde cuándo el lobo es tan guapo y seductor y el príncipe tan feo y complaciente? Y es que Ninette, como era inmadura y algo malcriada, era bastante superficial tanto con los demás como consigo misma. No estaba bien y nadie se admite a si mismo semejante defecto, pero Ninette no podía evitarlo. El aspecto de Fred le echaba para atrás, siempre lo hizo y, ella, era guapa y muy bonita. Ninette lo sabía y hacía todo lo posible por seguir siendolo y pareciendolo hasta recien levantada. Desde niña le enseñaron eso, que era una linda muñequita y como tal juguete debe mostrarse al mundo. Una linda muñequita debe ser guapa, estar guapa, ser alegre siempre, optimista, simpática y graciosamente aniñada. Una linda muñequita tiene como fín principal deleitar a los demás con su aspecto, su caracter, su voz y sus movimientos agradables. Ninette era una linda muñequita y se esforzaba por ello porque ¿Qué era Ninette sin eso? ¿Quién la querría si no? ¿Qué tenía sin esas cualidades, quién era si no? Ninette se preguntó si acaso Freddy estaba enamorado de Ninette la muñequita o de Ninette la muchacha... Ninette llegó a preguntarse si acaso Ninette la muchacha existía de verdad o esperaba latente y llorosa por aparecer y dejarse crecer...

Algo dentro de Ninette se retorció triste ante esas reflexiones que ni ella misma entendía del todo. Sin embargo, las ahuyentó de su cabeza porque no la hacían felíz en absoluto y ella quería ser felíz.

-¿Nina?- La voz de su padre junto con un carraspeó alto de su madre la hicieron dar un respingo sobre la silla, despertando la muchacha ligeramente de sus pensamientos para observar al otro lado de la mesa de la cocina a los otros tres presentes.

-¿Si?- Cuestionó Ninette dejando claro que no se había enterado, teniendo de nuevo que evitar una expresión de disgusto cuando Freddy la miró con aquella admiración soñadora que solo un amor platónico desde la infancia puede despertar. Nervioso por el fracaso evidente pero no dispuesto a tirar la toalla todavía, su padre decidió continuar.

-Fred nos estaba contando amablemente sus planes de futuro.- Ninette tuvo que evitar un suspirito cansado. ¿Qué planes de futuro interesantes iba a tener? ¿Heredar la panadería y ser el panadero del pueblo en lugar de sus padres? Era evidente que sí, que en aquel pueblo pocos tenían planeado romper la tradición familiar. -Ha dicho que, cuando herede la panadería, piensa reformarla un tantito para aumentar el espacio y traer productos hasta de otros mares. ¿No te parece fascinante y acto digno de un buen negociante además de ser un hijo respetuoso?-

-Oh, claro, claro.- Ninette asintió falsamente, dedicando una sonrisilla rápida de cortesía a todos los presentes. -Fascinante y respeutoso.- Y es que Ninette sabía quedar bien y fingir un mínimo interes repitiendo las palabras clave, formula que había aprendido desde hacía mucho tiempo para contentar a sus interlocutores. -Y, dime, querido Freddy ¿Un chico tan respetuoso y buen hijo no debería ahora mismo andar ayudando a sus papás en la panadería?- Aunque lo pronunció con su tonito inocente acostumbrado, semejantes palabras no pasaron desapercibidas para sus padres.

-¡Ninette!- Le reprendió la señora Bogdánov que, si bien ella era menos cabezota y ya se había resignado a que su hija no querría nada con ninguno de los candidatos a novio que su padre andaba trayendo estos días a casa, nunca le había consentido a la niña la mala educación. -Se amable con nuestro invitado.- Su madre ya había asumido que el jóven Trafalgar era el único candidato posible.

-Lo lamento, querido Fred.- Se disculpó Ninette, dedicandole al muchacho en cuestión una miradita picara junto con su sonrisa más dulce. En menos de dos segundos, Freddy pareció completamente felíz y suspirante. Era fácil. -No lo decía con mala intención.- Por supuesto que no, Ninette no era tan retorcida, pero andaba cansada de tanto pretendiente e intento de su padre por que escogiera un buen chico. Que extraño que, desde que su papá se enteró y comprobó que su niña no pensaba olvidarse ni dejar de ver al jóven de los Trafalgar, hubiera comenzado a traer muchachos a casa ¿verdad? Era una pérdida de tiempo y, al principio, a Ninette le hacía gracia. Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo y el aumento de las visitas, comenzaba a hacerse aburrido e insufrible. Ya había entrado en su casa hasta más de la mitad de los jóvenes del pueblo e incluso, aquellos que su padre creyó con mayores oportunidades, habían repetido visita. Ninette estaba harta.

-Por supuesto que no. Estás más que perdonada.- Dijo Fred nerviosa y encandiladamente, asintiendo un par de veces rápidas y sonrientes. Por supuesto que Ninette estaba más que perdonada. Ninette podía hasta quemar la casa de Freddy y estaba segura de que este la perdonaría.

-Lo celebro.- Contestó Ninette con tono felíz pero indiferencia malamente oculta, llevandose la taza de té a los labios para propinarle un sorbito.

-Y dinos, Fred... - Pero su padre regresó a la carga, no dispuesto a permitir que su hija se saliera con la suya. Ninette, por su caracter y por como era, no sabía lo que la convenía y él no iba a dejar que se arruinara la vida por un capricho, se dijo el señor Bogdánov. - ... ¿Piensas casarte?- Ninette estuvo a punto de atragantarse con el té por lo directo de su padre.

-Querido... - La señora Bogdánov salió rápido a la carga, dedicando sobre su tozudo marido una miradita educada pero algo reprochadora. Si algo había aprendido Ninette de su madre, era a mantener las formas. Pocas veces se dejaba llevar en presencia de terceros y, ante esta idea, la muchacha tuvo que contener un escalofrío en cuanto recordó como había reaccionado cuando descubrió a Law en su habitación. En ese momento no hubo forma alguna que guardar. -¿No consideras que Freddy es muy jóven como para andar pensando en matrimonios?- Pero Fred sonrió y dedicó sobre Ninette una miradita de reojo que la hizo tensarse sobre su silla. Ni en sueños ella iba si quiera a plantearse semejante cosa.

-Oh, no se preocupe, señora Bogdánov. Esas cosas uno las decide cuando encuentra la persona adecuada. Si conociera a la muchacha indicada para mi, no dudaría en casarme.- Y Ninette decidió saltar al ruedo.

-Que maravilloso y que palabras tan sabias, Freddy. Muy sabias y maduras ¡Qué admirable de tu parte!- Rió Ninette con sonido de campanillas, mostrandose tan animosa y encantadora como siempre. -Seguro que por ahí andará esperandote la muchacha indicada para ti. Segurísimo, apostaría lo que quieras y pondría la mano en el fuego por ello. Estará por ahí, esperandote, quizá en otro pueblo o en otra isla lejana ¿Quién sabe? Si viajaras y marcharas lejos quizá darías con ella.- Su madre se llevó una mano al rostro con perdición malamente oculta, interpretando facilmente las intenciones de su hija a pesar de su tono felíz y dulce. -¡Es más! Deberías marcharte ahora mismo en su búsqueda. Ahora mismo. Imagina que, en realidad, tu chica ideal anda en este mismo instante paseando en frente de nuestra casa y tú aquí, malgastando la oportunidad... - Dijo Ninette, adoptando de pronto una expresión de horror y tristeza. -¡Oh, no! ¡Eso sería terrible! ¡El destino es cruel y caprichoso, hay que luchar por él y sería horrible y muy triste que perdieras a la muchacha de tus sueños por nuestra culpa! No me lo perdonaría jamás.-

-Nina... - Refunfuñó su padre en un vano intento por regañarla, no logrando todavía absolutamente nada.

-¡Oh, querido Fred! ¡Qué malas personas somos nosotros, aquí, rompiendo tus sueños y futuro feliz, ignorantes como somos del destino y sus idas y venidas! ¡Sal, querido Fred, sal y muéstrate al mundo para encontrar el amor que mereces y que, seguramente, ande esperandote a la vuelta de cualquier esquina, en cualquier momento!- Teatral, Ninette elevó sus manos, haciendo un movimiento de marcha al viento pareciendo absolutamente ilusionada con la idea de que Freddy encontrara el amor por ahi, lejos de ella.

-Nina... -Intentó de nuevo su padre, observando con expresión molesta e indignada a su pequeña hija, que lo andaba ignorando claramente.

Incómodo, Freddy trató de continuar sonriendo amable y educado sin comprender demasiado bien que pasaba con aquella familia.

-¡Uy, pero que tarde es!- Exclamó la señora Bogdánov, no queriendo alargar más aquel momento tenso y visita que a nada bueno terminaría llevando. Pobre Freddy, no se merecía meterse en sus problemas familiares. -Freddy, cariño ¿No estarán echandote de menos en la panadería?-

-Eh... sí... - Confuso, el joven Fred paseó su mirada a través de los presentes, no pudiendo evitar una expresión hasta nostálgica en cuanto sus ojos se toparon con su desde siempre amor platónico. -Sí, será mejor que me marche.- Y es que Fred no era imbécil, adivinando facilmente que estaba de más y que la situación había comenzado a volverse incómoda. No quería verse inmerso en asuntos familiares que no le pertenecieran, mucho menos recibir una clara, dolorosa y humillante negativa de Ninette. Si esto sucedía, todas sus esperanzas, por muy poco probables que fueran, se verían rotas.

-Pero Fred... - Trató el señor Bogdánov dispuesto a ganar, observando apurado como su jóven invitado de hoy se levantaba de la mesa con claras intenciones de marcharse.

-Ha sido un placer, señor Bogdánov, gracias por la invitación.- Dijo Freddy, asintiendo cortés. -Señora... - Cabeceó hacia la mujer madura como despedida, clavando después sus ojos soñadores y nostálgicos sobre Ninette. -Ninette.-

-Te acompañaré a la puerta.- Dijo la señora Bogdánov con apuro y algo de vergüenza por la situación, siendo impedidos sus movimientos por una mano indicadora del jóven Fred.

-No será necesario, señora, muchas gracias. No quiero hacer levantar a una dama por mi causa.- Con su andar torpón y sus maneras vulgares, el pobre Fred caminó hacia la salida de la cocina.

-¡Vuela, Freddy querido! ¡Vuela esperanzado en busca del amor!- Animosa, Ninette exclamó aquellas palabras felíz por haber ganado la batalla, dejando sus cánticos esperanzadores como compañía para la marcha de Fred. -¡Lo encontrarás donde menos te lo esperes!- Fue lo último que Freddy escuchó de su amor platónico antes de desaparecer a toda prisa de aquella casita de locos.

Contenta y satisfecha, Ninette dio otro sorbito a su taza de té con una sonrisita cerrada en sus labios.

Sus padres, en cambio, no parecían tan relajados y felices.

-¿No te da vergüenza?- Pronunció el señor Bogdánov desde su posición, cruzandose de brazos en su sitio como claro signo de que pretendía comenzar una charla didáctica con su pequeña hija.

-Uy, ¿El qué?- Cuestionó Ninette con expresión falsamente inocente e ingenua, dedicando sobre su padre una miradita desconcertada malamente actuada.

-Nina, no te me hagas la tonta. Echar a Fred de esa manera... que vergüenza. Él solo ha venido de visita a charlar unas cosas con nosotros, tan amablemente y, vas tú, y lo echas descarada y con tan mala educación.- Pero todos allí sabían cual era el motivo verdadero por el cual el señor Bogdánov traía tantos jóvenes a casa últimamente. Era un plan desesperado para encontrarle un novio decente a su niña y que esta se dejara de lobos peligrosos.

-Yo solo quería que encontrara el amor.- Respondió Ninette con toda su falsa inocencia, encogiendose de hombros teatralmente.

-Fred es un buen chico.- Continuó el señor Bogdánov, enfurruñado y molesto de que su hija fuera tan cabezota y no se dejara seducir por ninguno de los buenos candidatos.

-Ah, papá, nadie ha dicho lo contrario de mi querido Freddy.- Y es que Ninette estaba de acuerdo en eso, en que Freddy era un buen chico. Sin embargo, ello no significaba que estuviera dispuesta a nada amoroso con él.

-La nena ha sido todo lo sutil que puede, querido. Lo ha echado amablemente cuidando no herir sus sentimientos en la medida de lo posible... - Dijo la señora Bogdánov que más realista y conocedora de su hija era que su marido. Además, se había vuelto toda una complice de ella y su amor prohibido con el jóven de los Trafalgar. ¿Qué podía hacer, aparte de apoyar a su nena querida y mimada? Ella ya se había resignado y había visto su indiferencia para con el resto de jóvenes y como brillaban felices sus ojos cuando se trataba de Law. Además, se sentía jóven e ilusionada con ser complice y participante a su manera de aquel amor imposible y romántico. -Si la nena no quiere nada con Freddy ¿De verdad vas a ser un hombre tan cruel y un padre tan despiadado como para obligarla a comprometerse con quien no desea?- Dijo la mujer, apelando a la culpabilidad del otro que tanto le conocía. Además, ella misma estaba harta también de ver jóvenes pululando por su casa a todas horas en busca de mendigar el cariño de su nena. No estaban a la altura. Al menos, el jóven Trafalgar era lo suficientemente guapo como para hacer frente a su preciosa hija y, encima, era médico y tenía dinero. A su modo y una vez luchabas por deshacerte de los defectos, que ya había intentado todo por que su nena se alejara de él sin lograr nada, no era tan mal partido y Ninette estaría resguardada por su fortuna y quedaban bien estéticamente. Esto era fudamental para la señora Bogdánov.

Incómodo y refunfuñante, el padre se revolvió un tanto sobre la silla.

-Querido, la nena ha sido buena.- Dijo amable la señora Bogdánov, agarrando la mano de su marido. Ninette asintió satisfecha y convencida un par de veces. -Además, lo ha echado amablemente, de verdad que sí... tú no lo ves así porque estás molesto, pero se ha portado bien y lo ha dejado con el orgullo más o menos intacto. Así, también, los vecinos se quedarán contentos y tan solo se hablará de como nuestra nena no quiere pretendientes y lo bien educada que está para rechazarlos. Eso es algo bueno.- Esto último, la opinión pública, también era fundamental para la señora Bogdánov. Otro motivo más para ayudar al secretismo de la relación de su hija con aquel muchacho de los Trafalgar en la medida de lo posible.

-Rechazarlos, rechazarlos a todos... eso es lo que está haciendo la niña.- Contestó el señor Bogdánov, sabiendo Ninette que comenzaría una de aquellas conversaciones que llevaban a cabo sus padres sobre su futuro como si ella no estuviera delante. Como estaba acostumbrada a que tomaran decisiones por ella, Ninette se dedicó a continuar con su té y a mordisquear una pastita. -Y ¿Por qué los rechaza, eh? O, mejor dicho, ¿Por quién?- Sospechoso, el señor Bogdánov entrecerró los ojos para mirar a su mujer, queriendo dejarle claro que no era tonto aunque ellas se empeñaran en tratarlo como tal. -¿Por quién los rechaza? Yo sé por quién.- Escupió entre dientes, haciendo que su mujer adoptará una expresión de disgusto.

-¡Por nadie, querido! ¿Por quién iba la nena a rechazar tan buenos partidos? ¡No tiene ningún sentido y comienzas a sonar paranóico! Lo que pasa es que la nena es eso, una nena, una niña, no tiene ningún interés por los muchachos todavía más allá de algun jugueteo por aquí y por allá.- Dijo su madre, y Ninette asintió sin escuchar demasiado por pura costumbre de hacerlo cuando su querida mamá estaba llevando a cabo un alegato en su defensa.

-Ya... Pues que entonces me lo explique ella.- De pronto, el señor Bogdánov clavó sus ojos entrecerrados y sospechosos sobre su pequeña hija, logrando que esta diera un respinguito y le mirara confusa y falsamente inocente.

-¿Qué?- Cuestionó como si no hubiera estado prestando ninguna atención, dejando su tacita de té delicadamente sobre la mesa con sus maneras elegantes por naturaleza.

El señor Bogdánov abrió la boca con claras intenciones de arrinconar a su hija y llevar a cabo el interrogatorio respectivo, no pudiendo hacerlo debido a un ruidito conocido que invadió la estancia. Salvador, el teléfono había comenzado a sonar de pronto con su "ring ring" particular, haciendo dar un respinguito sorprendido y animoso a las dos mujeres por ver su escapada tan sencilla y como venida del cielo.

-¡Uy, el teléfono!- Exclamó la señora Bogdánov sonriente, levantandose de su silla para alcanzar el cacharro resonante que les llamaba desde la pared de la cocina. -¿Quién podrá ser?- Canturreó la mujer, agarrando el auricular para llevarselo felizmente a la oreja bajo la atenta mirada de su marido y su hija. -¿Si?- Cuestionó la señora, comenzando a deshacerse su expresión felíz a medida que la persona anónima todavía al otro lado del teléfono inálamrico comenzó a hablar. -Ya... - Masticó la señora Bogdánov, deshaciendo rápido su actitud en un intento por aparentar total normalidad bajo la mirada de su sospechante marido. -Sí, sí que está.- Asintió la mujer, haciendo que ambos parientes se revolvieran sobre las sillas al pensar que podría tratarse de una llamada para cualquiera de los dos. -Ahora te la paso, pero no son horitas para llamar porque es el momento en que... - Y la señora Bogdánov volvió a buscar su tono más amable y animoso, comprobando que se había mostrado demasiado regañona ante oídos no deseados. - ... en que merendamos.- Los ojos del señor Bogdánov se entrecerraron todavía más. Aguantandose un suspiro, la mujer madura se separó finalmente el auricular del oído, estirando el brazo de la mano donde lo sostenía para indicarle a su hija que se trataba de una llamada para ella. -Es para ti, princesa.- Dijo la señora Bogdánov, haciendo que Ninette se viera completamente salvada y se levantara sin dudarlo de la silla con claras intenciones de recibir su llamada. -Es Svetlana.-

-Ah, que bueno.- Felíz de recibir noticias de su amiga, la muchacha agarró el aparato inalámbrico, llevándoselo a la oreja para comenzar la charla de chicas acostumbrada. Ya le agradecería luego semejante salvación. Lana la ayudaba hasta sin proponerselo. -¡Hola, Lana carita de manzana!- Canturreó Ninette, soltando una risita graciosa ante su propia broma.

-¿Carita de manzana?- Pero la voz al otro lado del telefóno no era la de su querida Svetlana, precisamente, haciendo que Ninette adoptará una expresión de total sopresa sin poder evitarlo. Es más, la voz al otro lado del teléfono no era de una amiga, ni siquiera de una mujer, haciendo que Ninette tuviera que contener las ganas por saltar de alegría debido a que andaba bajo la atenta y sabedora mirada de su padre. -Tendré que fijarme mejor la próxima vez que me mire al espejo.- Dijo Law, haciendo que Ninette tuviera que contener otra risita.

-Uy, ¿Si? ¡Vaya, cuentamelo todo! ¡Quiero noticias frescas!- Falsamente exclamó Ninette, dispuesta a fingir que iban a hablar cotilleos secretos de chicas para poder marcharse de la cocina con el teléfono.

-Puedo contarte pocas cosas, por desgracia. Mi vida no resultará demasiado interesante o agradable para una mente sensible como la tuya.- Dijo Law, dispuesto a seguirle el juego a la muchacha a pesar de que imaginaba el por qué de sus palabras anteriores. -Aunque, bueno, puedo narrarte con todo lujo de detalles como ayer abrimos a un tipo y le extirpamos el apéndice, si quieres.- Jugó Law, consiguiendo que Ninette adoptará una expresión de horror y desagrado antes de huír a zancadas de la cocina para internarse en su habitación.

-Aquí se creen todos que yo soy un estúpido.- Escuchó Ninette mascullar molesto a su padre en la cocina, sabiendo que rápido su madre paliaría la furia paterna con facilidad. Mientras no fuera evidente, el señor Bogdánov no tendría motivos ni justificación para cumplir su amenaza de no hablar a su pequeña nunca más. Igualmente, con el tiempo aquel miedo había ido desapareciendo y, ya con las emociones más frías al respecto, Ninette sabía que no sería capaz. Sin embargo, más vale prevenir que curar.

-La verdad que es una operación sencilla pero siempre resulta interesante. Bien dicen que por dentro todos somos iguales, o casi iguales, me atrevo a indicar. Las entrañas son muy similares unas de otras pero, si te fijas bien, mantienen esos pequeños detalles que las hacen especiales. Una vena más hinchada, un color más rojizo o amoratado... - Al ver que ella todavía no contestaba debido a andar por el pasillo todavía, Law continuó dispuesto a divertirse un poco más. -Bueno, iré a lo interesante. Abrimos y extirpamos. Solo hay que cortar y, luego, coser. Había sangre por todas partes.- Finalmente, comenzando a sentir escalofríos, Ninette logró encerrarse en su habitación.

-¡Gato, ya basta! Agh... - Exclamó Ninette quejumbrosa, escuchando una risa profunda y ahogada al otro lado del teléfono.

-Creía que querías que te lo contara todo ¿Lo interpreté mal, quizá?- Respondió Law al otro lado del auricular, pareciendo que andaba pasandoselo en grande.

-Oh, que malo eres... - Pero ella no pudo evitar sentirse realmente embaucada y genial con saber que él había llamado a su casa. Ninette nunca había recibido una llamada telefónica de Law antes y la idea le hacía mucha ilusión. Ahora sí que eran una pareja consagrada. -Sabías que estaba actuando, lo sabías. Lo sabías y me has hecho poner caritas desagradables y extrañas delante de mi papá, que tanto sospecha.- Dijo Ninette con un mohín y vocecilla caprichosa, dejandose caer sobre su cama para hablar comodamente.

-Me hubiera encantado ver esas caritas de las que hablas.- Contestó Law, y Ninette pudo hasta imaginarse graficamente la sonrisa maliciosa que tan nerviosa la ponía sobre su rostro de muchacho guapo.

-Gato sádico.- Se limitó Ninette a decir como respuesta, jugueteando con uno de sus peluches cercanos mientras hablaban. -Sádico, arriesgado y descarado, como siempre. Mira que llamarme a estas horas de la tarde que tan peligrosas son para ti en esta casa... - Pero Ninette estaba encantada y no podía fingir lo contrario, disfrutando enormemente de la ilusión de verse tan importante para él como para recibir una llamado tras tan solo unos pocos días sin encontrarse.

-Oh, ¿No quieres que te llame?- Pero Law sabía la respuesta, notandose en su tono de voz que conocía perfectamente la opinión de la muchacha al respecto.

-Sí, sí que quiero.- Asintió la chica con una sonrisita encandilada, dejandose rodar sobre el colchón para tumarse boca arriba con el peluche acogido por su brazo delgado. -Es solo que no lo habías hecho antes y me ha sorprendido.-

-Mal por mi parte no haberlo hecho antes. Simplemente me apetecía hablar contigo, me ha apetecido mucho de repente.- Respondió Law, pareciendo de pronto y sin motivo aparente algo más serio. -De repente aunque no sé por qué exactamente... - Atenta, Ninette no pudo evitar adoptar una expresión preocupada por su repentino desconcierto, dispuesta a escucharlo todo al sentirse esperanzada con la idea de que él, en un arrebato único y extraño, decidiera abrirse un poco. -Olvídalo.- Por desgracia, las esperanzas de Ninette fueron rotas velozmente. -Háblame. Cuentame cosas.-

-Bueno... - Ninette se resignó, acostumbrada como estaba ya a su hermetismo. -¿Qué quieres que te cuente, gato?-

-Lo que quieras. Solo canta, pajarito.- Dijo Law directo y conciso, haciendo que ella decidiera narrar sus idas y venidas de los últimos días.

-Pues he estado practicando y ¡Oh, mi rodilla ya está mucho mejor! Ya no duele apenas, mas solo molesta a veces cuando llevo a cabo algún movimiento seco o complicado, pero me deja andar perfectamente y bailar casi perfectamente.- Él pronunció al otro lado un sonidito de asentimiento, haciendo que Ninette continuara hablando sin dudarlo. -Las muletas te las devolveré pronto, muchas gracias por ellas ¡De verdad! Me han salvado la vida. Pues eso, gato, ya estoy genial de mi rodilla y, aunque mi gran oportunidad todavía no ha vuelto a repetirse, tengo la esperanza de que pronto surgirá una nueva. Solo hay que tener paciencia, como tú mismo dijiste.- Y es que, para Ninette, Law siempre tenía razón y aceptar sus consejos era una idea sabia. -¡Uy! ¿A qué no sabes que ha pasado? Pues resulta que Paola, que es tan descaradita y se le va tanto la cabeza con los chicos, se ha liado con el hijo del herrero, ese que es tan chulito pero está de buen ver, y se ha armado la guerra del siglo ¡Ese chico estaba que sí que no con la hija del mesero de la taberna! Y bueno, ha estado muy mal por Paola porque la otra siempre ha ido detrás del chico del herrero, desde que eran niños... Y, claro, viene Paola y de pronto se lo lleva de calle... Pues bueno, me parece mal por Paola, pero la otra chica ha reaccionado peor aún y se ha comportado como una auténtica maleducada. Se ha armado una pelea de gatas digna de verse, oye, y las dos se han dado a los golpes y los gritos hasta que hemos corrido todas a separarlas. Paola lo ha hecho mal, pero Paola es mi amiga y no pienso consentir que ninguna barriobajera la tironee de los pelos y la ande llamando cosas tan feas por ahí y a los gritos... Además ¡Mucho menos pienso consentir que se comporté delante de todos como una bandolera, mi pobre Paola que sé que es tan señorita y bien educada!- Antes de que aquello se convirtiera en una eterna charla sobre personas de las que él apenas nada sabía ni le interesaban en lo más minimo, Law se aventuró a hablar.

-Gorrión, todo eso está muy bien... - Y Ninette se preguntó si acaso había prestado alguna atención como para decir que la cosa estaba bien, conteniendo la pregunta en cuanto Law continuó hablando. - ... pero yo quiero saber de ti. Cuentame de ti.-

-¿De mi?- Cuestionó la muchacha, pensando rápido en que comentar de sí misma exclusivamente. -¡Ah!- En seguida, se le vino a la cabeza, que la charla de cualquier cosa era sencilla para ella. -Pues mi padre anda interesadísimo en encontrarme pareja, fijate tú que cosa y empeño tan tonto.-

-¿Ah, si?- Dijo Law con curiosidad, pareciendo de pronto realmente interesado con la conversación.

-¡Sí, te lo juro! Está un poquito pesado con eso y llevamos mi pobre mamá y yo unos días que no tenemos descanso. No hay tarde ni mediodía que no aparezca algún jóven en mi casa para compartir comida con nosotros, tomar el té o simplemente venir de visita a charletear. Mi papá dice que somos unas sospechosas y recelosas, pero vamos, hay que ser realmente estúpido para no darse cuenta de lo que pretende tanto él como sus invitados. El caso es que, desde hace unos días, no paran de venir por mi casa pretendientes a agasajarme.-

-Sí, algo había oído de eso.- Dijo Law, que noticias como aquellas en los pueblos no corrían, volaban, y no hacía falta investigar mucho para descubrir el pastel.

-Uy, pues no sabía yo que la noticia se hubiera hecho famosa tan pronto... aunque bueno, no me sorprende. En este pueblo todo se sabe tarde o temprano.- Dijo Ninette encogiendose de hombros, preguntandose si acaso habían sido tan metiches y maliciosos como para contarle al jóven Law cosa semejante con el único objetivo de molestarlo. -Vamos, que sigo... - Habló Ninette, dispuesta a continuar ante el silencio en espera del otro. - ... la cuestión es que yo lo agradezco, de verdad, me han llegado a traer flores y detallitos así... pero me carga ya. No me interesan y no paran de venir interesados.-

-Eres muy popular, por lo que veo.- Contestó Law, arrancandole a la muchachita una risita de campanillas. Por más que una se empeñe en negarlo, sigue siendo adulador semejantes atenciones y empeños.

-Ah, no digas eso... - Dijo Ninette con falsa modestia, abrazandose a su peluche un tanto más. - ... es muy incómodo y aburrido andar todo el rato de pretendientes no deseados... -

-Vamos... - Pero Law no parecía, de pronto, dispuesto a dejar el tema y las cosas como estaban, continuando con la conversación. -Seguro que estás contenta.- Y Ninette no pudo evitar una expresión desconcertada, adivinando en seguida su tono cortante que, aunque de apariencia animosa, demostraba que aquello no le gustaba en absoluto. -Seguro que te encanta. Todas esas atenciones, halagos y pretensiones ¿Verdad?- Aquello era un ataque, no había duda alguna.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Law?- Cuestionó Ninette con desconcierto, que habían pasado de la total animación e ilusión a un momento extrañamente tenso e incómodo.

-Nada especial, mi precioso y popular pajarito. Solo expreso tu opinión al respecto la cual, además, deberías admitir tranquilamente si de verdad no hay nada oculto que sacar de todo ello ¿No crees, gorrioncito?- Genial, se dijo Ninette, asi que estaba de mal humor y, encima, ella le había puesto celoso sin necesidad, culpandose ella rápidamente de estropear el estado de ánimo de su interlocutor. -Dime la verdad, dime que te encanta y te halaga aunque no quieras nada con esos muchachos y no pensaré mal. Sin embargo, si me vienes de falsa modestia lo único que pensaré es que me ocultas algo.-

-Law, claro que no oculto nada... no quiero ni necesito otro gato.- Trató Ninette de calmarlo, que su tono de voz podía doler como el infierno cuando él se lo proponía.

-Quizá debería comprarte, también. A lo mejor si te compro con los trastitos suficientes veas la mediocridad de esos idiotas que tantas ilusiones falsas tienen y que, seguro, tu alimentas gustosamente, mi niña.- Ninette no pudo evitar incorporarse sentada como un resorte sobre la cama, notando la picazón de las lagrimas repentinas en el borde de los ojos. Ella, que era muy sentimental la pobre y, encima, andaba acostumbrada a que la trataran bien.

-¿Por qué me dices esas cosas?- Cuestionó ella con la vocecita entrecortada por un llanto inminente, que nunca había sido víctima de Law y su mal humor. Él siempre la andaba mimando y agasajando.

-Quizá porque son ciertas.- El tono de voz del muchacho se elevó, pareciendo que comenzaba a perder los nervios un poco. Esto era, en realidad, algo completamente extraño. Ninette no le había visto perder la calma ni siquiera cuando pretendía atacar o reprender a alguien ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? -Quizá son ciertas y entonces tú tienes que saberlas porque nadie te las dice, porque todo el mundo se dedica a bailarte el agua, conmigo incluído. Siempre me dedico a bailarte el agua pero ¿Sabes? esta vez no te la paso sin más porque me mientes, me dices que no te agrada cuando sí lo hace, consiguiendo que me encele sin motivo y empiece a sospechar de todo el mundo... ¿Deseas una pelea, acaso? ¿Deseas ver como me tiro a la guerra por tu amor con un montón de muchachos paletos e idiotas porque la niñita es una caprichosa? Por que lo haré, pajarito, acabarás consiguiendolo y entonces tendrás lo que quieres, siempre tienes lo que quieres... - Ninette no pudo evitar que una lagrimita silenciosa y rebelde se escapara de sus ojos y le recorriera la mejilla, dañada en sus sentimientos y observando como el jóven Law parecía todo lo fuera de sí y nervioso que él pudiera estar.

-Law... ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te ha pasado algo?- Y es que Ninette no creía que, de repente, él le viniera de esa forma y con semejantes acusaciones injustas, diciendose ella una y otra vez que alguna excusa tenía que tener el pobre para perder los estribos. Law nunca perdía los estribos porque todo lo que Law hacía estaba bien.

-Oh, ¿El pajarito va a darse a la psicología, ahora? Esto es digno de escucharse.- Dijo burlón y pareciendo realmente divertido, abriendo una llorosa Ninette la boca pero no pudiendo contestar debido a que él continuó. -Aunque, mi niña, he de decirte que las ciencias y las tareas intelectuales no son tu fuerte. No es que dude de tus capacidades, pajarito, pero admitamoslo... No eres precisamente una lumbrera.- Ante el comentario Ninette no pudo evitar abrir la boca en un grito mudo de indignación, sabiendo ella misma que si bien nunca había sido toda una inteligencia, tampoco él tenía ningún derecho a decirselo a la cara sin más y tranquilamente. En serio ¿Qué diablos le pasaba aquel día? -Sin embargo, quizá por eso seas una buena persona... - Concluyó Law pensativo de pronto, dejando escapar hasta un suspirito resignado.

-¡Law, en serio! ¡No tienes ningún derecho a decirme esas cosas!- Lloriqueó Ninette, estando realmente tentada de colgarle sin más debido a sus heridos sentimientos y su orgullo machacado. -¡¿Qué diablos ocurre? ¡¿Me has llamado para insultarme y hacerme daño? ¡¿Qué te pasa hoy?- Le gritó Ninette dolida y llorosa, aguantándose el llanto malamente con intenciones instintivas de mantener las formas y la dignidad minimamente.

-¿Qué qué me pasa? Pues te lo diré. La verdad es que he tenido un día horrible. La mañana ha sido un caos y el viaje de vuelta, una locura... - Dijo el jóven indiferente a sus lloriqueos y enfado, explicando lo mal que había ido su viaje de vuelta a la isla tras haber ido a cumplir su labor de médico junto a su padre a otro lugar unos días. Por este motivo Ninette no había tenido noticias de él, descubrió, que nada le había contado sobre su ausencia. -Tras haber trabajado como una mula porque mi padre es todo un señor y no va a mancharse las manos si está su hijo para hacerlo, el servicio del barco ha sido pésimo y una señora me ha vomitado encima... pero claro, soy médico ¿Cierto? y como buen médico mi deber ha sido tratarla del mareo y tragarme el asco y la ira que me daba mi ropa arruinada y la plasta de su interior sobre mi... - Ninette aguantó al otro lado del telefóno, no pudiendo tampoco contestar porque Law había decidido hablar más que nunca aquel día. -Hemos desembarcado y no he podido ducharme y cambiarme hasta que he llegado a mi casa. Ahora me parece que todo huele a vomito y, para colmo de males, Anouk ha muerto esta mañana y... - Entonces la muchachita dio un respingo al otro lado del teléfono.

-¿Qué?- Le interrumpió de repente, consiguiendo un silencio largo, finalmente, de su interlocutor.

-Que una señora me ha... - Pero no era eso lo que Ninette quería saber.

-No, no... ¿Qué le ha pasado a tu perro?- Y algo llamado compasión atravesó las entrañas de Ninette, que comenzó a luchar por comprender el arrebato de ira que Law había decidido volcar contra ella.

Law permaneció en silencio un par de segundos largos.

-Ha muerto esta mañana. Estaba viejo y llevaba un par de días bastante quieto y lloroso. Cuando he llegado a casa estaba muerto en el cobertizo y nadie lo había encontrado ni echado de menos.- Así que, era eso. Law estaba triste pero no sabía estar triste. Ninette se dijo que Law era uno de esos tipos que, cuando están tristes, se tornan enfadados. Y como Ninette tenía esa admiración total por Law, que nada mal podía hacer a sabiendas, en seguida se dijo que lo perdonaba y que el pobre lo único que estaba era triste. -Yo estaba de viaje y a saber cuantas horas llevaba allí.-

-Oh, Law... no es culpa tuya.- Respondió Ninette todavía llorosa, sintiendo la total compasión y pena por la pérdida del único amigo que el jóven Law había tenido desde la infancia.

-Claro que no es culpa mía, estaba viejo. La edad no perdona.- Dijo el jóven, pareciendo que trataba de convencerse a sí mismo más que a la muchacha lloriqueante. -Lo he enterrado en el bosque... - Ella produjo un sollocito, abrazandose a su peluche todavía más como búsqueda de comprensión.

-Lo siento por la pérdida.- Dijo Ninette, no pudiendo contener más el llanto para comenzar a llorar de una forma que trató, sin conseguirlo, que sonara silenciosa.

-¿Estás llorando?- Cuestionó el jóven Law con repentina sorpresa, que había finalmente salido de si mismo y su descarga contra ella para, nada más hacerlo, escuchar sus sollocitos y sorbeteos. Como respuesta, ella produjo un hipido agudo causado por el llantito. -Oh, pajarito ¿Estás llorando por mi culpa?- Y de repente Law volvió a ser el Law de siempre, ese que Ninette conocía y que tan bueno solía ser con ella, pareciendo realmente apurado y culpable por la situación. -No, gorrioncillo, no pretendía hacerte daño, de verdad... he sido muy cruel, pero no me hagas caso. No pienso nada de esas cosas tan horribles que te he dicho, de verdad.- Ninette sollozó bajo y se atrevió a contestar.

-¿Y por qué las has dicho, entonces?- Cuestionó un tanto acusadora como deseosa por creerle y saber la verdad, esperando una respuesta que llegó rápido.

-No lo se, pequeña, de verdad que no sé de dónde han salido. Solo las he pronunciado sin pensar y de repente, han salido solas.- Dijo Law disculpandose a si mismo, suavizando prontamente el tono de voz para sonar tan amable como solía tratar con ella. -Ojalá no las hubiera dicho, pero he sido un bocazas y he pagado contigo mi mal día porque soy injusto y cruel. Pobrecita mía... no llores, no las pienso... yo de ti solo pienso cosas bonitas, gorrión.-

-¿De verdad?- Cuestionó ella con la vocecilla entrecortada por el llanto y esperanzas renacidas, muriendose por perdonarle cuanto antes y volver a la felicidad habitual.

-Por supuesto ¿Cómo iba yo a pensar esas cosas tan feas de alguien tan maravilloso como tú?- Pero Law sabía perfectamente como solucionar las cosas, notandose a pesar de sus dotes para la manipulación realmente arrepentido al respecto. Al fín y al cabo, Ninette era importante para él de una forma u otra, además de que la quería a su manera. -No lo hago a propósito... soy doliente y daño todo lo que me rodea... además de egocéntrico y manipulador... - Y Law se sinceró. Se sinceró de verdad y no por puras ganas de conseguir algo, haciendo que Ninette no pudiera evitar abrir los ojos como platos un segundo con total sorpresa. -Es como una maldición.-

-Oh, Law... - Dijo ella con total compasión e instinto de protección emocional, abrazando cariñosa a su peluche sustituto.

-Debería cortarme la lengua para evitar arrebatos como ese.- Arrepentido, el jóven pronunció esas palabras horribles, logrando que Ninette se aventurara rápido mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-No digas eso, gato, no pasa nada.- Pobre Law tan solo y complicado como era, incomprendido, pero no malvado ni dañante como él mismo se había denominado. No para Ninette.

-Anouk ha muerto... - Repitió Law, tragando saliva rápido para no mostrar el sentimiento complicado y verdadero que lo invadía por dentro. Él no sabía llorar por los demás. - ... si no fuera por ti estaría completamente solo.-

-Yo estoy contigo.- Respondió Ninette, sintiendo que aquel dolor anterior se transformaba en una oleada de cariño por sentirse tan importante para el ser amado. No había sentimiento que pudiera superar a ese.

-No se que pasaría conmigo si estuviera solo, pajarito. Dicen que la soledad arrastra a la locura hasta al más analítico y cabal... No quiero estar solo.- Ninette supo que había que disfrutar a su manera de esta situación actual. Al fin y al cabo, raro sería que Law decidiera abrise y decir cosas semejantes de si mismo alguna vez más. Ninette no tendría la oportunidad de escucharlo así, tan verdadero y descubierto, en mucho tiempo. Es más, quien sabe si acaso volvería repetirse su sinceridad sobre si mismo. -Me da miedo estar solo y terminar siendo yo del todo... tú no lo entiendes, no sabes como puedo llegar a ser... lo horrible que puedo llegar a ser si no tengo nada de lo que cuidar... - Law guardó un corto silencio, escuchandolo Ninette respirar hondo al otro lado del telefóno y sabiendo que, debido en parte también a que era más sencillo sincerarse cuando la otra persona no está en frente nuestro, él había conseguido decir cosas que nunca antes había mencionado, posiblemente. -Eres lo único que queda en este mundo que consigue anularme a mi mismo.-

Ninette volvió a llorar pero, esta vez, fueron lágrimas de emoción.

-¿Te he vuelto a hacer llorar?- Cuestionó él, pareciendo resignado a la idea de haberse vuelto tan doliente aquel día.

-No, no... no es por lo que piensas ¡Oh, gato! ¡Ha sido tan bonito! ¡Ha sido precioso!- Lloriqueó Ninette, teniendo que soltar su peluche para secarse malamente las lágrimas en busqueda de calma. -Siento mucho lo de Anouk... - Finalmente, con algun sorbeteo de nariz como residuo, Ninette continuó sin llorar, sintiéndose la persona más importante e imprescindible de la tierra. - ... ¿Quieres que nos veamos?- Pero la respuesta de él llegó muy rápida.

-No, no. Estoy de un humor terrible y no quiero pagarlo contigo.- Admitió por fín el jóven, pareciendo él mismo desconcertado por su confesión anterior no deseada. -Solo me apetecía hablar con mi pajarito pero no hacerlo llorar... y no quiero verlo y hacerlo llorar de nuevo.-

-Está bien, no te preocupes.- Animada de nuevo, que había sido realmente bonito y a Ninette le habían enseñado a soportar los defectos de los demás a toda costa, finalmente asintió. -¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Por supuesto, gorrión.- Law sonó complaciente y amable, logrando que Ninette decidiera preguntar aquella duda que la había asaltado en el momento demasiado complicado anterior.

-¿Por qué no me has avisado de tu viaje?- Como primera respuesta, Law produjo un gruñidito de duda al otro lado del teléfono.

-Ha sido muy corto. Además ¿Para qué querrías tu saber esas cosas? Son solo historias desagradables de gente sufriendo males y enfermedades.- Y es que Law no estaba dispuesto a estropear a Ninette con semejantes cuentos, que ella nada sabía del dolor real ni tenía necesidad de saberlo.

-Bueno, pero me hubiera gustado saber... - Pero Law la interrumpió rapidamente.

-No lo necesitas.- Dijo con aquel tono suave pero didáctico que tanto solía emplear con ella, indicando que daba por concluída la conversación al respecto de aquella cuestión. Por si acaso a Ninette se le empeñaba la idea de continuar de curiosa, Law decidió cambiar de tema. -En la isla a la que viajé vi unos pajaritos exóticos que cantaban sin parar y me recordaron a ti. Eran bonitos, con las plumas de colores y el canto maravilloso. Pensé en regalarte uno pero no sabía cual escoger... ¿Te gustaría?- Dispuesto a lograr que la conversación se tornara tan agradable como de costumbre, Law consiguió su objetivo.

-No me gustan los pájaros enjaulados.- Reconoció Ninette, que siempre se le hizo triste ver un ser con capacidad de volar encerrado entre barrotes. Siempre se le hizo triste, pero triste hasta el punto de no entender exactamente por qué sentía semejante sufrimiento hasta fuera de lo normal. Ninette aún no lo comprendía, pero lo comprendería dentro de algunos años.

-Nada de pájaros, entonces.- Respondió Law, dispuesto a cumplir con sus caprichos y deseos como pago por haberla hecho soportar su arrebato anterior. -¿Flores?-

-Me gustan las flores.- Dijo Ninette con encandilamiento y agrado, rodando nuevamente sobre el colchón con su peluche en brazos.

-Bien... la próxima vez que viaje te compraré flores, lo prometo.- Y Ninette contestó con su risita de campanillas, haciendo que la culpabilidad de Law se esfumara por fín. Lo había arreglado, se dijo. -Ahora tengo que irme, pajarito. Hay muchas cosas que hacer y muchos expedientes que revisar.-

-Está bien... ¿Te veré pronto?- Algo tristona por tener que colgar y dejar de hablar con él, Ninette rodó de nuevo sobre el colchón para tumbarse de lado con su peluche abrazado.

-Claro. Mañana seguramente vaya a verte, si tengo tiempo... estos días voy a estar un poco ocupado, pero haré un hueco donde sea.- Contestó Law, arrancándole a la muchacha una sonrisita.

-De acuerdo. Te echo de menos.- Ninette abrazó a su peluche sustito un tantito más.

-Oh, que bonito. No deberías decirme esas cosas tan bonitas los días que menos puedo estar contigo. Es cruel.- Ella se limitó a reir cantarina. -¡Dios Santo! Me haces parecer un adolescente encaprichado. Te abandono antes de que me hagas humillarme más, pajarito.-

-¡Ay, largate de una vez!- Exclamó Ninette con clara broma y entre risas, haciendo que él no pudiera evitar una carcajada profunda. -Como te gusta hacerte de rogar, gato caprichoso.-

-Hasta pronto.- Finalmente, llegó la despedida, haciendo que Ninette rodara sobre el colchón por sexta o séptima vez.

-Hasta pronto.- Respondió ella, escuchando tras terminar sus palabras el pitido desagradable de que habían cortado la llamada.

Sobre el colchón, Ninette produjo un suspirito encandilado, dejando el auricular inalámbrico a un lado para llevarse su peluche a la boca y ahogar un gritito de niña histérica enamorada.

¡Pero qué maravilla ser amada por el lobo del cuento!

* * *

_Weeeeeeh_

_Capitulo nuevo muy pronto, lo sé, pero es que dentro de nada tendré que empezar a estudiar las recuperaciones y todo eso, por lo que a mejor ya no puedo publicar tan a menudo =D En este descubrimos más cosas sobre ambos protagonistas y sus... eh... ¿personalidades? no sé, como se diga ajajajaja_

_Hablamos por los comentarios y mps, va? Espero vuestras opiniones sobre este capítulo con muchas ansias ! _

_Besitos sabor macedonia y abrazos:_

_Maddy_


	17. Una historia de decisiones VI

Dejando el teléfono en su sitio, el jóven no pudo evitar el permanecer sentado donde estaba.

Mirando al aparato a través del cual había tenido aquella conversación tan extraña con Ninette, el muchacho no pudo evitar tamborilear sus dedos sobre la mesa del escritorio. Obviando el buen sabor de boca que dejaba cualquier charla con ella, que era tan animosa y alegre, Law se preguntó si acaso estaba haciendo las cosas demasiado mal ultimamente.

Él siempre hacía las cosas bien.

Primeramente, a Law no se le había olvidado en absoluto el encontronazo desagradable con su madre. Como se le iba a olvidar, si había marchado de allí con el orgullo herido y el ego tan sumamente humillado que hasta arrastrado por el fango se sentía. Para colmo de males, resultaba ahora que una fila entera de muchachos habían decidido tratar de seducir a su pajarito por obra y gracia del señor Bogdánov, que mucho debía odiarle para que su mujer y su hijita lucharan por ocultarle su relación. Era el colmo de la humillación.

Por mucho que la casa fuera de los señores Bogdánov, Ninette y todo lo que ella comprendía era su territorio les gustase o no. Era su territorio, su pajarito, su chica, su novia o como les diera la gana llamarlo, resultando que semejante relación se había hecho rapidamente famosa en el pueblo y fuente de rumores y noticias frescas. A su vez, esto significaba que todos aquellos muchachos lo sabían y, a pesar de ello, se atrevían a envalentonarse para tratar de agarrar lo que le pertenecía a él no por su único capricho, si no por decisión y gusto de la muchacha en discordia. Law cuidaba mucho de sus cosas y ella no tenía culpa de nada, que era así de coqueta y pícara por naturaleza y era normal que se le inflara el ego a la muchacha con tantos halagos.

Ella era como un animalito.

Además, sin esa picardía y coquetería Ninette no tendría la gracia que tenía, se admitió a si mismo. Andaba siendo humillado y atacado en su orgullo, que le dolía como mil demonios, sabiendo todos que Ninette era cosa suya y atreviendose a tratar de hacerse con ella bajo sus narices. Para colmo de males, el padre le odiaba y ellos tenían que andar con secretismos y ocultaciones de los que Law comenzaba estar más que harto, siendo su relación un maldito secreto a voces del que ya no veía en absoluto necesidad de seguir escondiendo. Law andaba cansado de eso. Llevaban juntos el tiempo suficiente como para mostrarse en público sin miedo, además que eran también los deseos de ella ¿Por qué tanto misterio? ¿A quién diablos le importaba la opinión del señor Bogdánov o las consecuencias que pudiera tratar? A Law no le importaban en lo más minimo.

Sin embargo, debía ser que a ella sí. A Ninette le importaban sus padres y ya se lo había demostrado aquel día en que su madre les había descubierto y ella no se había lanzado a defenderlo. Fuera por temor a la represalia o por miedo a perder el cariño, Ninette había escogido en parte los deseos de sus padres. Law no se lo tenía en cuenta porque, aunque no lo comprendiera, eran sus padres al fín y al cabo y ella mantenía esa dependencia extraña que se tiene por el cariño de los progenitores. Ninette quería su cariño y amor, lo que significaba que Law tenía que ser aceptado de una forma u otra por ellos si de verdad quería a Ninette. Y Law la quería, la quería tanto en sentido romántico como en sentido literal.

Law la quería solo para él porque nadie podría cuidar de Ninette mejor que él mismo. Por que Law, aunque no pudiera admitirselo, era dependiente de la dependencia de otros.

Así que Law se preguntó si estaba haciendo las cosas mal y, encima, había sido tan mezquino de pagarlo con ella, la pobre, que ninguna culpa tenía nunca de nada. Todavía se acordaba de haberla escuchado llorar por su causa y crueldad y no podía evitar sentirse realmente culpable. Así no se cuida de alguien y Law siempre estuvo orgulloso de cuidar bien de sus cosas. Lo arreglaría.

Se preguntó si acaso estaba haciendo las cosas mal porque quería a Ninette y ella parecía dispuesta a dejarse querer, pero no por encima de sus padres amados ni bajo la amenaza de perder su amor y aceptación. Si de verdad él pretendía quedarsela para sí tendría que compartirla aunque fuera minimamente y, en un futuro que no quería lejano, quizá tan solo emocionalmente. Pero tendría que compartir su cariño de una forma u otra.

Primeramente, Law tenía que hacerse a la idea de ello, de compartir el amor de alguien. Está bien, él era dominante y posesivo pero no estaba dispuesto a hacerla sufrir sin más ni a ser abandonado por jugarsela sin pensar. Podía ser dominante y posesivo, pero Law también la quería de manera romántica y no pretendía comportarse como un ser cruel o bien mezquinamente. Tenía que buscar alternativas y ser aceptado aunque fuera minimamente por sus padres. Ser aceptado o al menos tolerado. Con su madre, si bien le costaba una barbaridad mirarla a la cara por aquel miedo que le llevaba a la ira no desahogada, Law se dijo que tenía que pensar en frío y que era más sencillo con ella. Si no recordaba mal, le había ofrecido una minima oportunidad en el momento que le dijo que podría llegar a ser bienvenido. Además, se había convertido en complice de sus amoríos.

El problema era el padre.

Al padre Law apenas le conocía, solo de vista y, por lo mucho que temían sus mujeres, debía odiarle demasiado. Debía odiarle a muerte y, ahora que Law recordaba, Ninette le comentó hacía ya bastante tiempo que su querido papá pensaba que él se había vuelto loco debido al trágico final de su perfecta madre. Law lo recordaba perfectamente porque Law, ya de manera inconsciente, se acordaba para siempre de aquellas cosas que más le convenían sin necesidad de saber en el momento que le serían beneficiosas en el futuro. Y es que esa opinión sobre él del señor Bogdánov, aunque pudiera parecerle a mentes menos entrenadas algo negativo, en realidad era una gran baza a su favor.

Significaba que lo excusaba y justificaba de una forma u otra. Es decir, que no lo veía malo en esencia y dañino por nacimiento, si no debido a situaciones vivídas que lo habían vuelto así.

Law se dijo que tenía, entonces, más oportunidades de las que la misma familia Bogdánov pensaba.

Para colmo de males, Law se sentía solo. Tremendamente solo en el día de hoy. Se sentía solo y ligeramente vacío, como si le hubieran arrancado un pedazo que tenía que llenar cuanto antes porque dolía aunque, ni siquiera él mismo y debido a su propio caracter, no supiera exactamente por qué. Anouk había muerto y ya no estaba por ahí, ladrando a las ardillas o los intrusos ni buscándo su atención fiel como el perro guardián que era. Law ya no tenía que andar preocupandose por su bienestar ni su educación y ahora, en aquella casa, no le quedaba nada que lo necesitara ni pretendiera su atención. Si Law muriera, ahora mismo y sin previo aviso, nadie lloraría su muerte en aquella casa ni lo echaría de menos. Le ocurriría como Anouk, del que nadie se acordó y a saber cuanto tiempo pasó allí, en el suelo y sin vida. Desaparecería en cuerpo y, en pocos días, también en recuerdo. El servicio se alegraría secretamente, aliviados por su ausencia eterna y por el haberse librado de su aura siniestra que les daba tanto miedo. Su padre, quizá, tendría un conflicto moral de los suyos por no echarlo de menos en realidad, culpabilizandose por no sentir pena por un hijo fallecido. Quizá tuviera un conflicto moral, pero nada más. No sentiría verdadero pesar por su muerte. Nada ni nadie le echaría de menos en su propia casa. No quedaba nada que le atara a aquella casa y los recuerdos de su madre se desvanecían. Law se había hecho mayor.

Law odiaba aquella casa.

Law necesitaba a Ninette más que nunca.

Decidido, el jóven de los Trafalgar se levantó de su asiento, dispuesto a buscar entretenimiento y todo el descanso posible para estar espabilado, con la mente alerta y el instinto funcionando.

De esta forma, Law se preparó mentalmente para la mañana siguiente tras haberse convencido de lo que debía hacer.

* * *

Algo avisó a Ninette de que se despertara prontamente.

Abriendo los ojos de golpe, la muchacha salió de su sueño con un respinguito sobre el colchón, mirando al techo de su cuarto con expresión de asustada sorpresa. Su respiración ligeramente agitada le dijo que había tenido un sueño inquieto aunque no recordara ni su temática ni las imagenes correspondientes, indicando la luz clara que se colaba por su ventana que ya era de mañana.

Extraño. Ninette no solía despertarse temprano por su propio pie.

Ligeramente nerviosa, la muchacha se incorporó sentada sobre su cama, mirando de reojo la hora para percatarse de que sí, era temprano para ella. Sin embargo, Ninette no tenía sueño alguno ya, analizando los alrededores del cuarto en búsqueda de algo que no sabía. Era un presagio, se dijo, que las energías la habían venido a avisar de algo desconocido para despertarla y regresarla al mundo real cuanto antes. Tenía, por tanto, asuntos que solucionar necesariamente y en aquel mismo instante, diciendose Ninette que nada ocurría sin motivo y, si se había despertado de pronto y entre un sueño agitado en plena hora punta, era porque algo había decidido avisarla.

Ninette creía en todo aquello que no tuviera explicación lógica ni demostrable.

Las casualidades no existen. No para Ninette.

Decidida y curiosa, emocionada a pesar de que debía sentirse temerosa por haber recibido lo que ella interpretaba como un mensaje misterioso, la muchacha se levantó de su cama dispuesta a salir al mundo cuanto antes sin esperar ni un segundo. Ataviada con su pijama de algodón cómodo, Ninette recibió la luz del sol mañanero en pleno rostro, estirandose elegante como siempre bajo el astro rey antes de enseñarle la cara bonita al mundo.

Finalmente, con una sonrisilla traviesa que le apareció sola ante la emoción de saber que ocurría, Ninette abrió la puerta de su cuarto y salió al pasillo.

-Encantada de haberte acogido bajo mi techo, querido.- Escuchó Ninette a su madre decir, sin duda alguna, desde la cocina, comenzando la chiquilla a recorer el pasillo con sigilo para enterarse bien de la situación que andaba desarrollandose en la estancia culinaria.

-No te vayas todavía, es temprano.- Dijo su padre en el mismo cuarto, haciendo que la sonrisilla pícara de la muchacha, como si estuviera llevando a cabo una maquiavélica travesura, se acentuara.

-Señor Bogdánov, temo que si permanezco un segundo más en esta habitación no responderé de mis actos.- Y entonces la sonrisilla de Ninette se perdió para dar paso a una expresión de sospechoso desconcierto, caminando de puntillas hasta dar con la cocina. No atreviendose todavía a internarse en la estancia, la muchacha se arrinconó junto a la puerta entreabierta, jurandose a si misma que conocía esa voz de muchacho aunque, ahora mismo, no supiera exactamente de qué ni de dónde.

Silenciosa, Ninette se apegó contra la pared y esperó, luchando contra la curiosidad total que se la comía por dentro.

-Mucho menos en tan indeseable compañía.- Escupió la jóven voz conocida de la que aún no reconocía identidad, escuchando Ninette como, repentinamente, uno de los comensales en su cocina se levantaba de su silla con un chirrido violento. En seguida, un sonido similar no se hizo esperar ni un segundo, dejandole claro a la chiquilla que allí había dos personas bajo el mismo techo que no andaban, precisamente, muy agradados con la presencia del otro. Ninette se tensó con toda su emocionada curiosidad, llevandose una manita a la boca con expresión de sorpresa. Uy, ahí se iba a armar una buena, pensó.

Se produjo entonces un largo y tenso, tensísimo, silencio.

-Por favor, muchachos, esto es una casa honrada y nosotros somos gente decente.- Dijo su madre tan pacificadora como autoritaria, dejandole claro a Ninette que allí además de su papá, su mamá y un muchacho, había dos muchachos en realidad. Esto le pasaba a su querido padre por empeñarse en buscarle pareja sin su opinión y en toda su cabezonería, causando una gresca de jóvenes territoriales debido a la bobada que se le había incrustado entre ceja y ceja. -Os ruego que tengáis una mínima vergüenza como para no armar una gresca bajo el techo de mi cocina.- Ninette no pudo evitar agitar una mano pequeña en señal de gran problema.

Uno de los invitados desconocidos que se había levantado abruptamente de la silla se sentó de nuevo, haciendo un ruidito ligero esta vez y dejandole claro a la muchacha que había cedido a las peticiones de su madre.

El otro, en cambio, no se sentó.

-La juventud, que anda nerviosa siempre y es impulsiva por naturaleza, querida.- Dijo el señor Bogdánov pareciendo hasta satisfecho con el lío en cuestión, dándole un sorbito sonoro a su café de la mañana.

Ninette se preguntó que pasaría si, ahora, ella se internase en la cocina sin avisar y de pronto. Seguramente, el embrollo se volvería descomunal y ambos visitantes acabaran a los golpes y siendo echados a patadas de aquella casa por su madre. Si eso no ocurría, de todas formas Ninette podría disfrutar de una muy entretenida situación de tensión entre dos muchachos luchando por su cariño que ninguna oportunidad tenían. Sería muy divertido, tan divertido como en los libros y películas, se dijo. Además ¿De quiénes se trataba? ¿El hijo del panadero, de nuevo, contra el hijo de la florista? ¿Sería, acaso, el hijo del herrero en guerra contra el del lechero? Ninette se moría de ganas por saber y juraba, ponía la mano en el fuego, que conocía aquella voz de muchacho que había hablado. El otro aún no había pronunciado palabra y Ninette quería saber.

Sería tan divertido...

-Son chicos de buenas familias y espero que se comporten como tal.- Dijo su madre más como advertencia que como afirmación, logrando que la impulsividad de Ninette no pudiera más.

Sin mediar reflexión alguna, Ninette abrió del todo la puerta de la cocina consiguiendo un respingo sorpresivo general, internandose en la estancia demasiado concurrida para sus dimensiones pequeñas y siendo, como no, observada su reciente presencia por todos y cada uno de ellos.

El silencio pasó de tenso a nervioso.

Ninette iba con la intención de dar unos divertidísimos buenos días, pero no pudo hacerlo. Ante su cara, justo frente a la puerta en la que estática se había quedado, en pie con todo su descaro junto a una de las sillas de su cocina alrededor de la mesa, estaba nada más y nada menos que el mismísimo Alexander.

Ninette no pudo hacer más que abrir la boca en un grito mudo de espanto y señalarlo caprichosamente.

-¿Qué hace él... - Iba a preguntar que diablos hacía Alexander en su casa, dedicando una mirada de disgusto total e incluso horror a su madre para cuestionarla. Sin embargo, Ninette volvió a quedarse con la palabra en la boca cuando, a medida que recorría la cocina para dar con su mamá, sus ojos se toparon con los grises y siempre autosuficientes del jóven Law.

Con la boca abierta, Ninette observó al muchacho en cuestión como si de un espejismo se tratara, ganándose un saludito con la mano del muy descarado e indiferente a la situación tensa que se desarrollaba con él como uno de los protagonistas.

Los ojos negros de Ninette regresaron a Alexander, que parecía entre apurado y felíz con su presencia recien llegada.

Los ojos negros de Ninette volvieron a Law.

Luego a Alexander, de nuevo.

Y, otra vez, a Law.

¿Estaba todavía soñando, en realidad?

* * *

_Yujuuu!_

_No iba a publicar hoy si no mañana, pero viendo que alguien me dijo que "echaba de menos a mi Law" (sí, sí, ella sabe quien es muajajaja) me han entrado las ganas. Como dije en su día, tengo mucho escrito de esta historia, así que no he tenido que ponerme al lío. Igualmente, quiero dejar pasar tiempo entre capítulo y capítulo aunque ya los tenga escritos para seguir avanzando y no hacer esperar a la gente demasiado._

_Siento muchísimo, en el alma y el corazón, de verdad, no haber contestado a vuestros comentarios esta vez. Lo siento, pero no he tenido tiempo. Juro que contestaré sin dudarlo a los de este capítulo último aunque tenga que sacar minutos de las piedras. Sois importantes para mi y lo sabeís aunque no lo creeais =D_

_Os quiere mucho y espera vuestro perdón:_

_Maddy_

_(P.D.: Desde el final de este capítulo hasta el/los siguiente/s son un tanto liosos y la forma en que transcurrirá la acción en el espacio temporal no es lineal. Si lo hago muy mal y alguna se pierde, agradecería que lo comentara y yo trataré de explicarlo como buenamente pueda. De nuevo, me disculpo y os quiero =D!)_


	18. Una historia de decisiones VII

Incómoda pero no queriendo ser descortés, la señora Bogdánov dio un largo trago a su café de la mañana.

Se produjo un corto y desagradable silencio.

-Y, dime... - Dijo la mujer para romper aquel aura tensa que se había formado, carraspeando después suavemente con intenciones de aclararse la voz. - ... ¿Cómo está tu padre?- Pregunta típica que, sin duda, había dicho hacía apenas unos minutos atrás. Claro que tampoco se le ocurría mucho más que cuestionar.

En absoluto una anda preparada para toparse con el mismísimo Law Trafalgar en la puerta de su casa. El muchacho se había presentado allí, en plena mañana y a primera hora con claras intenciones de llevar a cabo una especie de tregua pacificadora, acto extraño en alguien como él pero, para que negarlo, apreciable, se dijo la mujer. Por ese mismo motivo y por su actitud que, aunque nerviosa ligeramente sí parecía del todo inofensiva y de limpias intenciones, al final se había decidido a dejarlo pasar e invitarlo a una taza de café.

Igualmente, ella misma fue la que lo había apremiado a semejante visita.

De reojo y de forma malamente sigilosa, la mujer madura lo revisó de pies a cabeza, sentado en frente de ella con la mesa pequeña de la cocina como barrera separatoria y las tazas de café humeante como única compañía además de ellos dos. El muchacho era guapo, sin duda, sus facciones afiladas pero jóvenes tenían el signo inconfundible de su padre el cual, recordaba perfectamente la señora Bogdánov, siempre había sido atractivo al menos a simple vista. La piel morena junto con el cabello eran, en cambio, regalo de su madre que tan trágica muerte tuvo.

-Está bien.- Contestó el jóven tan serio y sombrío como era por naturaleza a la vez que de maneras relajadas pero distinguidas. Como indiferente a todo aunque no pretendiera serlo, el muchacho jóven frente a ella se llevó su propia taza de café a los labios, dandole un trago corto para dejar el recipiente de nuevo sobre la mesa sin apenas un ruido. La señora Bogdánov asintió fingiendo total atención a una conversación inexistente, analizando al muchacho como madre protectora que era. Si bien quizá habían tenido muchos percances con él en el pasado, todos los jóvenes tienen adolescencias complicadas ¿Cierto? A lo mejor no estaba tan mal. Tenía dinero, cosa importante, y un trabajo decente que aseguraba un futuro agradable. Ningún médico va a sufrir algún tipo de escasez económica exagerada a no ser que se pierda por las apuestas, las drogas, el alcohol o alguna vergüenza similar. Sinceramente, el de los Trafalgar podía ser muchas cosas, pero no tenía pinta de ludópata ni drogadicto o alcohólico.

Quizá, dónde ellos veían sombras y aura siniestra, en realidad solo hubiera seriedad e incomprensión. Una forma diferente de ver las cosas ¿Cierto? A lo mejor había sido un niñito especial y sensible que había perdido a su mamá querida demasiado pronto y al que no habían hecho demasiado caso.

La señora Bogdánov estaba desesperada y necesitaba buscar las cosas buenas del de los Trafalgar a toda costa. Al fín y al cabo, su hijita se había enamorado de él y no parecía, para su desgracia, el mero capricho que pensaban. Su hijita se había enamorado de él como la locuela que era y no había forma humana de hacerla entrar en razón o de que lo sustituyera por otro. Además, como el mismo muchacho había dicho en la puerta de su casa, antes de que lo invitara a entrar y para terminar de convencerla, si los demás tenían derecho a intentarlo (incluso en ausencia de oportunidad alguna) él también lo tenía. Tenía el mismo derecho y quizá aún más porque, en realidad y aunque no quisieran aceptarlo, era el novio de Ninette. Podrían pretender cerrar los ojos, pero la realidad era esa y la señora Bogdánov sabía que, mientras estuvieran ambos en el mismo planeta, encontrarían la forma de seguir viendose.

Quizá no estaba tan mal. Tenía dinero, un oficio admirable y seguro junto con un físico agraciado, seriedad, modales (al menos, en su presencia y en aquel mismo instante), cultura y maneras refinadas a pesar de la vagueza y el hastío que desprendía a menudo. Quizá no le habían comprendido.

Pero siempre había andado tras los pasos de su hija como un ladrón o un acosador secreto.

La señora Bogdánov no sabía que pensar.

A todo ello se le sumaba lo incómodo de recordar que, la única y última vez que lo vio en su casa, habían tenido algo así como una trifulca de la que ella misma había sido causante total, pero no sin razón. Sin embargo, no era lo mismo saltar a la gresca por encontrarselo desagradablemente medio desnudo en la habitación de su hijita, también medio desnuda, que toparse con él en la puerta de su casa para ser invitado educadamente a tomar un café. Definitivamente, no era lo mismo.

-Bueno... - Dijo la señora Bogdánov al ver que su acompañante no parecía muy dado a las palabras sin más, mucho menos en su presencia que parecía ponerlo nervioso, removiendo distraídamente su café con la cucharilla. -Serás médico ¿Verdad? Como tu padre.- Este tipo de conversaciónes también solían funcionar.

-Ya lo soy.- Contestó escueto pero educado el jóven, clavando sus ojos grises que parecían adivinarlo todo sobre los de ella. En seguida, la señora Bogdánov bajo la vista un instante a su taza de café, teniendo que deshacer el contacto visual antes de volver a mantenerlo debido a la intensidad inquietante de sus ojos. A la señora Bogdánov le daba una sensación instintiva de que podía adivinar cada una de sus debilidades y necesidades para, después, utilizarlas en su favor. Quizá anduviera siendo paranóica, pero mejor ir con piés de plomo que a lo loco. Ella no era su pequeña princesita Ninette.

-Oh, ¿En serio?- Era bastante sorprendente. ¿Cuántos años tendría? ¿Veinte? Veintidós como mucho. Apenas era un niñito y ya andaba de médico. Era listo, eso lo habían sabido desde que nació y pisó el pueblo. La inteligencia puede, sin embargo, ser tan beneficiosa como traicionera. -Eso es digno de admiración, muchachito.- Dijo la señora Bogdánov, observando satisfecha como él no pareció disgustado ante el diminutivo cariñoso.

-Gracias.- Se limitó a contestar, dejandole claro a la mujer que no era, precisamente, un gran amigo de las reuniones sociales. Sin embargo, la señora Bogdánov se dijo que debía ver el lado positivo y que a él, de manera notable, se le veía que no gustaba de estar allí. Había acudido por Ninette y por hacer las cosas bien y como Dios manda. La intención era un punto a su favor. Dispuesta a saber más, la mujer guardó silencio, logrando en unos segundos rápidos que el jóven decidiera hablar un poco más sobre si mismo. -Estoy especializado en cirugía.- La mujer elevó las cejas con ligera sorpresa admirada un segundo, asintiendo después un par de veces agradadas.

-¿Eres cirujano?- Cuestionó, diciendose que quizá no estuviera tan mal. Mejor es un cirujano por yerno que no un panadero o un simple lechero.

-Sí.- Asintió el joven, dandole otro trago igual de silencioso a su taza de café.

-Explicamelo un poco, por favor. Tengo entendido que tu padre también es cirujano pero, a su vez, trata desde complicadas enfermedades hasta catarros.- Atenta a cada expresión y movimiento, la señora Bogdánov observó como él parecía buscar palabras en su cabeza, no mostrando cambios suficientes en el rostro como para descubrir demasiado.

-Somos médicos en toda la amplitud de conocimientos y prácticas que conlleva la medicina.- Respondió el jóven, pareciendo orgulloso de si mismo por un instante hasta el punto de dedicarle una ligera sonrisa que no le gustó demasiado. La señora Bogdánov se dijo que él no tenía la culpa, pero que lo prefería serio antes que sonriente. -Aún así, existen especializaciones y la mía es la cirugía.-

-Entiendo.- Asintió la señora Bogdánov, quedandole algo más aclarado el oficio en cuestión y el futuro que podría tener al respecto. Un médico en la familia y tan bueno como el de los Trafalgar, además, siempre venía bien. -Y ¿Es un trabajo muy pesado?-

-Es complejo si se contempla desde fuera. Desde dentro, en cambio, en realidad es interesante y puede ser realmente sencillo.- El muchacho frente a ella pronunció aquellas palabras como si, en realidad, su oficio no fuera demasiado interesante o digno de tener muy en cuenta, dandole otro trago corto y sigiloso a la taza de café mañanero.

-Oh, no seas modesto. Salvar vidas es un oficio absolutamente admirable que nunca puede ser sencillo.- Contestó la señora Bogdánov, imitando al jóven para apurar también el líquido oscuro de manera más silenciosa que las veces anteriores. No podía quedar como una maleducada frente a tal despliegue de sigilo y buenas formas. Una vez regresó su taza a la mesa, la señora Bogdánov decidió que era hora de saltar al ruedo. -Y dime... ¿Alguna vez has pensado en casarte?- Dijo hasta sospechosa, sabiendo hacia donde irían las respuestas facilmente. Como principio, el muchacho sonrió hasta divertido, pensando un poco lo que debía decir.

-Sí.- Contestó escueto pero claro, asintiendo una sola vez antes de acomodarse sobre la silla más relajado pero aún con buena postura.

-¿Con mi hija?- La señora Bogdánov conocía perfectamente la respuesta.

-Eso depende.- Contestó el jóven, observando la mujer como el intercambio de preguntas y respuestas se había convertido en algo más rápido y fácil.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Elevando una ceja escéptica pero, también, hasta divertida, la mujer pidió una aclaración.

-Puedo responder honestamente a su pregunta, o bien puedo andarme con cuidado e inventarme algo que la deje satisfecha.- La sonrisa del muchacho se acentuó de una forma que aclaraba que también debía comenzar a hacersele entretenida toda aquella situación. La señora Bogdánov se dijo que, si bien ponía los pelos de punta, una vez te acostumbrabas a la sonrisa en cuestión no estaba tan mal y tenía hasta su encanto. -Lo que usted prefiera, mi querida señora.- Y la mujer pensó que era más fácil para él desenvolverse cuando el tema de conversación no se centraba en su persona sin más.

-Sé sincero.- Decidió rápido la señora Bogdánov, apremiandole a decir la realidad sobre la situación que vivían.

-Sí, siempre que he reflexionado el matrimonio ha sido por y con su hija. Si no es así, no me interesa en absoluto.- La mujer asintió, habiendo esperado respuesta semejante y pareciendo satisfecha. -Se lo diré de otra manera, señora mía. Dicen que todos tenemos por el mundo un gemelo idéntico ¿Cierto? Pues bien, si su hija me rechazara y la gemela idéntica de ella apareciera de la nada con intenciones de compromiso conmigo, me negaría a casarme con la anterior por mucho que se pareciera a Ninette. Si no es con Ninette, no me interesa en absoluto por muy similar que pueda ser otra muchacha ¿Comprende, mi querida señora? Creo que lo he aclarado bastante bien.- Sonrió el jóven de forma suficiente y más relajada, reflexionando la señora Bogdánov que podía ser bastante virtuoso con las palabras una vez le interesaba.

-Vaya... - Contestó la señora Bogdánov con agradable sorpresa, asintiendo otro par de veces. -¿Quieres a mi hija?- Y la pregunta sonó más como una afirmación que como duda, queriendo, de todas formas, la mujer ahondar en el tema por temor a que su nena anduviera demasiado atenta a alguien que podría no corresponder correctamente a sus sentimientos.

-Mataría por su hija.- Con todas las letras bien pronunciadas y claras, Law soltó su frase reveladora y hasta escalofriante, admitiendo aquella cosa de una forma tranquila como si fuera lo más normal y evidente del mundo.

La señora Bogdánov apuró su taza de café antes de contestar para relajarse, diciendose que andaba siendo paranóica y que allí nadie iba a matar a nadie.

-Lo sé.- Se limitó, finalmente, a responder la señora Bogdánov, regresando la taza ya vacía a su lugar sobre la mesa. Claro que lo sabía, que había estado exageradamente prendado de su princesa desde el primer día que la vió. Las relaciones románticas eran curiosas, se dijo, que hacía apenas unos meses el jóven frente a ella no se atrevía ni a dirigir la palabra a su pequeña, si quiera. Envidió la juventud y el romanticismo, una pena que ya no pudiera regresar al pasado. Quizá no estuviera tan mal el chico, después de todo. -¿Sabes? Si te lo propones puedes ser un gran orador.- Dijo la mujer, dedicandole hasta una mirada complice que salió sola y sin necesidad de reflexionar. Él correspondió con una sonrisa satisfecha y mirada sabedora. La tensión del ambiente comenzó a relajarse.

-Esa solo es una de mis numerosas cualidades.- Arrogante pero hasta con broma, el muchacho respondió, causandole una carcajadita a la mujer frente a él. Embaucador, sin duda.

-Y ¿Qué hay de los defectos?- La señora Bogdánov entró en el juego, que comenzaba a parecerle un muchacho seductor y hasta encantador una vez superabas la coraza de la rareza siniestra. De todas formas, el peligro tiene también una parte fascinante.

-Son pocos.- Contestó el muchacho, chasqueando la lengua bajamente en cuanto ella le dedicó una miradita divertida pero escéptica. -Soy maniático y puede que demasiado tozudo.- Se limitó a aclarar por el momento, causando que la señora frente a él tuviera más ganas por saber y continuar el juego.

-¿Y agresivo?- Pero ella aún tenía un poquito de sospecha, recordandole los percances que había llevado a cabo a menudo hacía demasiado poco tiempo todavía. Él guardó un silencio reflexivo pero mucho más relajado. Ya tenía las riendas de la conversación.

-Me considero justo, más bien.- Contestó el muchacho, pareciendo tan convencido y orgulloso de sus palabras que casi imposible se hacía no creerle. Tenía encanto, definitivamente. Una lástima que, en general, la gente del pueblo no lo invitara más a menudo a compartir desayunos y palabras. Solo era diferente, se dijo la señora Bogdánov mucho más animada.

-Arrogante, diría yo.- Bromeó la mujer, haciendo un ademán de levantarse para alcanzar las pastas de la encimera que fue, rapidamente, impedido por un movimiento de la mano del muchacho.

-Yo lo haré, no se preocupe.- Respondió, haciendo que ella regresara a acomodarse en su silla. Law (por que ahora era ya Law para la señora Bogdánov) se levantó, dirigiéndose hacia la encimera bajo la atenta y complacida mirada de la mujer madura.

-Pero, bueno, la mayoría de los chicos jóvenes lo son... arrogantes, digo.- Continuó la señora Bogdánov, observando atentamente como el jóven agarraba el plato de pastas con una risa ahogada y profunda que le sonó elegante y correctamente reservada. -Y los necios.- Picó un poco más, ampliando la sonrisa confiada del jóven que, servicial, dejó el plato de pastas dulces frente a ella.

-También los hombres que merecen la pena.- A su espalda, justo antes de regresar a su asiento, el muchacho afirmó la última sentencia al respecto de su defensa.

Encogiendose de hombros divertidamente, la señora Bogdánov acogió una pastita para darle un mordisco.

-Creo que nuestro primer encuentro fue bastante... - Pero no sabía que decir exactamente, masticando el trocito de pasta antes de tragar. - ... desafortunado.- Contenta con la definición, la mujer asintió con mirada clavada en el techo presa de sus propias reflexiones.

-Desafortunado, sin duda. Inoportuno, también.- Las palabras del jóven Law la hicieron regresar su atención sobre su persona, observando relajada y aliviada como él no parecía culpabilizador en absoluto. Debería haberle dejado hablar en su momento, se dijo la mujer, pensando que había actuado impulsivamente y opinando malas intenciones de él sin motivo. -Sin embargo, es comprensible. Es su hija y yo un intruso.- Dijo hasta resignado, causando que rápido la señora Bogdánov se sintiera injusta y descortés.

-¡Oh, no digas eso, muchachito!- Hasta con pena, la mujer exclamó para después chasquear la lengua, observando complacida y con compasión de madre como él le dedicaba algo parecido a una mirada de redención. -No eres un intruso solo... - Buscó en su cabeza, dando rápida con las palabras adecuadas. - ... solo fue eso, un encuentro desafortunado e inoportuno.- Y él sonrió otra vez y la mujer se dijo que, definitivamente, una vez te acostumbrabas no estaba tan mal.

-Eso me deja mucho más tranquilo y aliviado.- Contestó, clavando sus ojos grises e intensos sobre los de ella mientras bebía de su taza de café, no rompiendo el contacto visual. Tuvo que ser ella la que deshiciera la correspondencia de miradas debido a la fuerza de los ojos grises que, si bien ya no eran desagradables, seguían pareciendo demasiado adivinadores. -Hableme de usted.- Ella dejó escapar una risita que hacía mucho tiempo no tenía.

-¿De mi?- Cuestionó divertida, observando lo que era, sin duda, una expresión confidente y hasta traviesa en el jóven frente a ella.

-Sí, de usted. Es lo correcto ¿Cierto? He venido aquí para conocernos mejor y resulta que solo conversamos sobre mi. Me siento egoísta y además... - Él amplió su sonrisa. - ... me muero de curiosidad por saber.- Halagada, la señora Bogdánov se sintió como si tuviera, de nuevo, veinte años.

-¿Y qué quieres saber?- Compinche y entrando en el juego, la mujer mordisqueó otra pastita.

-Ya que conversábamos sobre temas románticos y personales... - Con mirada divertida pero significativa, la señora Bogdánov se preparó para recibir la pelota en su campo. - ... podría usted comentar al respecto.-

-¡Uy!- Exclamó la mujer, llevandose una manita sorprendida pero llena de emoción a la boca.

-Le aseguro que soy un gran confidente además de una persona respetuosa, también. Si no desea decir palabra no tiene por que hacerlo y podríamos, no sé... ¿Charlar sobre pastas?- Divertido, el jóven Law se encogió de hombros, dedicandole una miradita significativa a la señora Bogdánov.

-No suena muy interesante.- Rió ella, dejandose llevar facilmente por el ambiente extrañamente íntimo y agradable que había conseguido el muchacho. -Aunque, por desgracia para ti, no hay mucho que comentar al respecto de lo que tanto parece interesarte... el único hombre de mi vida es y ha sido siempre mi marido.- Soltó la mujer para después dejar escapar un suspirito, logrando un asentimiento convencido del jóven Law.

-Un hombre afortunado, desde luego.- Con halago, sus palabras lograron el cometido, mostrandose la mujer madura orgullosa como hacía mucho no se sentía. No todos los días aparece un muchacho guapo y jóven a decirle a una cosas agradables, mucho menos a sus años y en aquel pueblo aburrido. Law era todo un seductor. -Supongo que será una historia de aventuras y amoríos secretos la suya. Se le ve en los ojos, señora mía.- Ella soltó otra risita que tan solo recordaba de sus años de juventud.

-¡Uy, pero qué cosas tienes, muchachito!- Se quejó falsamente la señora Bogdánov, agitando una mano tan apurada como halagada un par de suaves veces. -Nacimos en este pueblo y nos conocimos en el mismo, desde bien pequeñitos. No hubo nada de secretos ni aventuras, pero sí reconozco que mi marido fue un hombre realmente romántico e insistente.- La sonrisa de Law se amplió y la señora Bogdánov, ahora, solo pudo pensar que era una expresión fascinante y encantadora.

-Además de afortunado, se trata de un hombre que reconoce el valor de su mujer.- Embaucador casi hasta el punto de tener un inevitable magnetísmo contra el que la señora Bogdánov ya no podía luchar, el jóven aumentó el ambiente confidente con su actitud comprensiva y halagadora.

-Ojalá te escuchase.- Pero ella no parecía de acuerdo con sus palabras anteriores, suspirando resignada mientras jugueteaba un tanto con otra pasta más. Como respuesta, el joven Law le dedicó una expresión curiosa y desconcertada que la hizo continuar hablando. -Hace años que no tiene ni un detallito romántico. Ni uno chiquitito e insignificante, nada. Ni uno.- Y ella se preguntó que diablos andaba haciendo al confesar cosa semejante a la persona que tenía frente a ella, de la que tanto había recelado hacía apenas unos minutos. Sin embargo, aquí estaba ella hablando de su vida personal y sentimental secreta, como si aquel chico pudiera arreglarlo todo o bien simplemente comprenderla. Como si él reconociera su valía mejor que nadie en el mundo. Era encantador, sin duda.

Él produjo una suave exclamación aspirada de incredulidad.

-No, ¿En serio?- Dijo el chico con total escepticismo serio, observando sorprendido totalmente como ella asentía resignada ya. -Vaya... qué decepción.- Chasqueó la lengua, haciéndola elevar la cabeza para escuchar con atención al ver que, posiblemente, él se lanzara a elevarle el ego aquella mañana. -Pensé que su marido sería un hombre más inteligente, además de más justo.- Tras sus palabras, el jóven Law le dedicó aquella mirada complice que parecía decir miles de cosas imposibles de descifrar, pero que haría estremecer hasta a la mujer más fría del planeta. -Ya sabe. Usted se merece toda su atención y recuerdo constante.- De nuevo, ella rió como una niña, llevandose hasta una mano a la boca para taparsela con apuro agradado.

-¡Oh, adulador!- A pesar de la supuesta queja, su halago y hasta vergüenza era evidente, observando como él no cambiaba ni un ápice de su expresión compinche y sonriente. -Por desgracia, eso que dices en este pueblo no es moneda corriente.-

-No, desde luego.- Rápido, el muchacho asintió, pareciendo totalmente de acuerdo con ella a la par que comprendiendola perfectamente. -Moneda corriente de los hombres de este pueblo suele ser el beber, apostar en las cartas, competir unos con otros en cosas absurdas sin utilidad alguna... - Antes de que concluyera, ella lo interrumpió divertida y con claras intenciones de jugar también.

-Observar el trasero de la hija de la mesera.- Law asintió a las palabras de la mujer, soltando una de sus carcajadas profundas y ahogadas.

-También.- Dijo Law, consiguiendo que la señora Bogdánov correspondiera rápido su risa con la suya propia. -Y, si me permite decirle... - De repente, el muchacho adoptó un aire de confidencia, logrando que la mujer madura sintiera sin remedio la picazón de la curiosidad por el chisme. Significativo, Law se inclinó un tanto sobre la mesa para fingir secreto y, veloz, ella lo imitó para hacerse con el cuento del día. - ... no es un trasero tan bueno como para tanta atención.- Sin poder evitarlo, ella estalló en carcajadas, regresando a su posición anterior ambos sobre la silla.

Y, justo en el instante en que la señora Bogdánov se había convencido de lo completamente encantador y atractivo que era aquel muchacho injustamente juzgado, entre risas de ambos y ambiente complice, la puerta de la cocina se abrió.

Repentinamente, ambos ocupantes se quedaron silenciosos ante los recien llegados.

* * *

_Toma "tensión"!_

_Law es todo un manipulador seductor ¿Cierto? ¡Venga, ya sabíamos todas que el lobo no iba a quedarse quieto y tranquilito! Siempre pondrá las cosas a su favor!_

_Ultimamente me lo estoy pasando genial escribiendo esta historia. Ya vereís cuando pasen unos capítulos adelante! Wiiih, fiesta! Adoro escribir los diálogos de Law cuando le da la vena parlanchina y superior. Se me hace tan, tan glamuroso y deliciosamente prepotente a la vez... (prepotente en el sentido "soy el mejor y lo sé", no el sentido amanerado presuntuoso, ya me entendeís ¡Eh, es Law! Puede hacerlo)_

_Es todo un varón dandy, que le vamos a hacer... Sería el estafador de señoras millonarias perfecto. Solo hay que ponerle un traje y una copa de champán en la mano. XD _

_Estoy desvariando... XD_

_Bueno, chicas, muchas gracias por leer, como siempre, y he actualizado antes de lo esperado xke adelanté en el fic el otro día bastante y creo que me lo puedo permitir. Además os deje un poco a medias en el capítulo anterior y creo que mereceis saber que estaba pasando y ha pasado. _

_Un besote a todas y gracias por vuestra atención y cariño!_

_Maddy_


	19. Una historia de decisiones VIII

Cuando el señor Bogdánov junto a su acompañante atravesaron la puerta de su casa, lo primero que escuchó fue la risa de su mujer a la vez que otra mucho más grave y profunda.

Desconcertado en una parte por no haber esperado invitados excepto el suyo propio, confuso en otra por no haber escuchado en tiempo aquella risita hasta bobalicona que invadió los años antiguos y pasados de cortejo de la que ahora era su esposa, el señor Bogdánov se quedó en silencio. El ambiente le indicó que allí ocurría algo que pedía a gritos su atención, abandonando la conversación masculina que había mantenido con el bueno de Alexander para agudizar el oído confuso y sospechoso por puro instinto. Quizá, tanto su pequeña y dulce Nina como su amada esposa tuvieran razón y las energías, las ánimas, las hadas o lo que diablos fueran existían y, además, les avisaban a los simples mortales de aquellas cosas que merecen toda su atención y precaución.

El señor Bogdánov no sabía si existían, no lo sabía. En el caso, por tanto, de que sí existieran, desde luego que estaban aquí bajo su mismo techo para gritarle silenciosas por algo que no entendía demasiado bien.

La alarma se disparó.

La risa bobalicona de su mujer junto con aquella profunda y grave, masculina, jóven, le hizo saber que su esposa querida se encontraba en la cocina con un intruso desconocido, ignorando al muchacho Alexander que, a su espalda, se dedicó a seguirle por el pasillo. Sigiloso, el señor Bogdánov más su acompañante llegaron hasta la puerta de la estancia culinaria, abriendola el señor con expresión ceñuda de desconcierto total y hasta ensoñación debido a las ánimas, las hadas o lo que fueran, para toparse con la última escena que hubiera creído posible en este mundo.

La risa de su mujer se cortó debido a la interrupción, observando con ojos sorprendidos a un marido recién llegado que contemplaba el lugar como si se hubiera convertido, de pronto, su cocina en el mismo infierno.

Pero no fue por ella por lo que tenía semejante cara el señor Bogdánov.

Cercano a la puerta, acomodado en la silla junto a la mesa frente a su mujer querida, el jóven Law Trafalgar se giró para encararlos curiosa y relajadamente.

El señor Bogdánov se tenso con furia y, a su espalda, el bueno de Alexander estuvo al borde del infarto repentino.

-Buenos días.- Dijo el muy descarado y desgraciado de Law Trafalgar con aquella actitud tranquila que tanta superioridad indicaba, no separando la mirada de ambos recién llegados como si fuera el dueño único de aquella cocina con su esposa incluída.

Y el señor Bogdánov, con sus mofletes regordetes ya de por sí enrojecidos cada vez más rojos de ira, juró que en aquella cara jóven podía ver hasta al mismo diablo.

¡Y vaya si lo veía! Allí no había muchachos corrientes ni nada que se le parezca. Lo que había allí era un diablo, un diablo que se hacía pasar por alguien tranquilo y serio para agarrar sus intereses a toda costa, independientemente de a quien se llevara por delante. Un peligro con nombre de muchacho y ojos grises que se llamaba Law Trafalgar. Un depredador, un lobo hambriento pero paciente, un manipulador, un embaucador. En definitiva, un diablo.

Y a él, por mucha cara bonita que tuviera, no iba a darsela ningún diablillo listillo en su propio territorio.

-Fuera de mi casa.- Escupió el señor Bogdánov, ganandose una expresión hasta horrorizada de su mujer y otra sorprendida enormemente, hasta inocente, del muchacho. Falsamente sorprendida e inocente, sin duda, se dijo el señor Bogdánov. Eso es, largo, que regresara al infierno en donde la muerte de su pobre madre lo había hundido.

-¡Querido!- Por desgracia para él, su mujer salió rápido en su total defensa, levantandose de la silla incluso para apoyar las manos sobre la mesa. ¿Qué diablos había pasado aquella mañana? ¿De qué adaban riéndose tanto y tan amiguitos? ¿Desde cuándo su mujer apreciaba a aquel pobre diablo? ¡Esto era una traición! ¡Una puñalada trapera por la espalda! ¡Una... -¡No digas tonterías, que te salen muchas y demasiado a menudo!- Podría ser muchas cosas pero, el tener a su mujer casi tan roja de ira como él mismo conteniendo palabras mucho peores, hizo que el señor Bogdánov no pudiera imponerse como había deseado y pretendido.

-¡Pero... - Le dijo a su mujer con mirada significativa y sorprendida en lo más hondo, llegando hasta a señalar al muchacho engreído que se sentaba en la silla de su cocina.

-¡Oh, que vergüenza!- Le interrumpió veloz la señora Bogdánov, llevandose teatralmente una mano sobre la frente para cubrirse los ojos un tanto. -¡Qué vergüenza! ¡No señales, por el amor de Dios, y compórtate como el hombre de bien que eres!-

-Pero... - Trató otra vez el señor Bogdánov más bajo, logrando peor respuesta.

-¡Qué te comportes, he dicho, la leñe!- Y es que allí el pobre señor Bogdánov no tenía ni voz ni voto para los asuntos sociales o románticos, en realidad, dando un leve respingo hasta con miedo. Se preguntó si acaso tenía voz y voto para cualquier otra cosa en aquella casa y no sería, acaso, que la tenía solo cuando su mujer decidía no entrar en el asunto.

Y, triste con su vida de Don Nadie, el señor Bogdánov recorrió a regañadientes y entre refunfuños la cocina para dar con la encimera y servirse un café, revisando de reojo al intruso en su casa.

El jóven demonio con nombre y disfraz de muchacho permaneció girado en su silla, mirando al bueno de Alexander que, amedrentado con toda su razón del mundo, había permanecido en la puerta observando al otro con expresión de gacela arrinconada.

-Alexander.- Dijo Law Trafalgar con saludo y buenas formas pero con aquel toque de burla que nada bueno presagiaba, no separando la visión ni un instante del que fue su presa años atrás.

Y, cómo nadie más que Alexander podía ver su rostro, Law sonrió de la forma más maliciosa que tenía.

Alexander tragó saliva, observando a los presentes en busca de una ayuda celestial que lo sacara del apuro.

Se topó con la señora Bogdánov mirandole en espera de respuesta educada, con el señor Bogdánov pendiente de su café y su molestia, y con la sonrisa de Law Trafalgar justo frente a sus narices.

Aquella maldita, horrible y espeluznante sonrisa.

-Buenos días, Trafalgar.- Finalmente, Alexander no tuvo más remedió que responder al saludo temblorosamente, contradiciendose su tono inseguro con su aspecto atlético y fuerte. Mucho más fuerte en apariencia que el de Law Trafalgar.

-Buenos días.- Y la sonrisa de Law Trafalgar se acentuó adiviertiendole que, si quería, podía propinarle otra paliza mortal en cuanto cometiera el más desafortunado desliz. Alexander se preguntó si acaso le importaría a aquel chico el hacerlo en la misma cocina de los Bogdánov en lugar de en algún callejón, lejos de miradas acusadoras. No, no creía que le importara lo más mínimo. Estaba demasiado loco.

-Pero pasa, pasa querido Alexander, no te quedes ahí.- Dijo la señora Bogdánov recuperando su tono amable y sus buenas maneras, que el como quedar delante de los vecinos se le hacía de importancia mayor. Internamente, la mujer se dijo que aquella trifulca que habían tenido ambos jóvenes en el pasado había sido cosa de niños y ya no era necesario andarse con rencores. Law había hecho lo correcto y había decidido olvidar, al parecer, saludando a su antes rival educada y correctamente.

-Sí, desayuna con nosotros, querido Alexander.- Dijo Law Trafalgar con su sonrisa de diablo, haciendole temblar y tener que contener unas intensas ganas de huir como un gatito. Pero, como ya se sabe, los machitos no huyen.

Se produjo un largo silencio.

Viendose sin escapatoria posible, Alexander asintió, evitando toparse con aquellos ojos grises que durante tantas noches de dolor por los golpes habían ocupado sus pesadillas más terroríficas. Atravesó la cocina y la señora Bogdánov indicó la silla cercana a ella, agradeciendo Alexander por dentro con devoción que le tocara sentarse al lado de aquella mujer en lugar de al lado del demonio en cuestión.

Una vez se giró y encaró a lo presentes, aquella expresión maliciosa y terrorífica de Law Trafalgar desapareció.

-Bueno, cuéntanos Alexander, ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu siempre agradable presencia esta mañana?- A pesar de sus palabras siempre educadas y amables, había algo en el tono de voz de la señora Bogdánov que había cambiado. Aquello era una guerra por territorio, sin duda, y la madre de la muchacha en discordia había decidido ponerse de parte de su rival. Solitario, Alexander dedicó una mirada rápida al señor Bogdánov que, una vez servido su café, se limitó a tomarselo apoyado sobre la encimera. Una pena que su guardián propio no fuera tan valeroso y potente como la señora Bogdánov.

Ese demonio de Law Trafalgar la había embaucado.

-El señor Bogdánov me ha invitado amablemente a venir y compartir un rato agradable.- Contestó el jóven Alexander, armandose de valor para parecer tan duro y machito como solía a la par que educado. Si ese demonio pensaba que le había ganado, andaba muy alejado de la realidad. Se había amedrentado, cierto, pero por la sorpresa y el encontronazo no esperado en absoluto. Que se atreviera ahora a lanzarse contra él, que lo hiciera. Alexander se dijo una y otra vez que no permitiría el mismo resultado catastrófico de nuevo. -Evidentemente, no iba a negarme a petición como esa. Siempre es bueno y alegra el humor visitar a los vecinos ¿Verdad?- Dijo, dedicando sobre el jóven Law una miradita combativa que quiso indicarle que, a pesar del temor del principio, este había pasado a una resistencia total contra él. Ya se sabe que no hay nada más impredecible que un animal arrinconado.

-Por supuesto.- Respondió Law Trafalgar con una sonrisa cerrada y vaga, cruzandose de brazos sobre la mesa en un gesto que, a ojos que no fueran los de Alexander, hubiera significado solo relajación y comodidad. Sin embargo, Alexander sabía que era un símbolo de marcar mayor territorio. -Mismamente, hace apenas unos momentos la señora y yo andabamos manteniendo una agradable charla, antes de que llegarais.- Indicó Law, dejandole claro que sobraba en aquella escena.

-Sí, nos hemos hecho amigos.- Indiferente a la batalla de miradas, palabras, gestos y tonos de voz que llevaban a cabo ambos jóvenes, la señora Bogdánov pronunció aquello para después soltar su risita encandilada.

-Los mejores.- Puntuó Law, dedicando una mirada significativa y embaucadora a la mujer madura.

El señor Bogdánov a punto estuvo de atragantarse con el café.

-Rápido se entablan amistades por esta cocina, por lo que compruebo.- Dijo el esposo y padre de la muchacha en discordia, decidiendo entrar en aquel juego de gallitos por muy mayor que andara ya para trifulcas. Defendería a su candidato, sin duda.

-Así es cuando la compañía es la adecuada.- Pero la señora Bogdánov no se quedó atrás, internandose en la guerra fría.

-Me halaga.- Contestó Law con sus buenas maneras, ganandose dos miradas asesinas de ambos hombres y una complacida de la mujer.

-Te lo has merecido.- La señora Bogdánov, encandilada con el encanto de aquel muchacho, sonrió.

-Alexander... - Interrumpió veloz el señor Bogdánov, que comenzaba a sentirse como el león viejo desbancado por un aspirante más jóven y fuerte.- ... ¿Por qué no nos cuentas esos planes de futuro tan brillantes que tenías?- Y Law pareció celebrarlo enormemente.

-Sí, Alexander, por favor. Deslumbranos.- El ambiente comenzó a ser menos discreto para dejar escapar las intenciones de cada cual, notandose un dejo de burla en las palabras de Law Trafalgar que fue facilmente detectable.

-Bueno, no solo los sonreídos por la fortuna de las clases altas tienen posibilidad de aspirar a algo más que el campesinado... - Alexander se dejó llevar, también, transformandose aquello en una batalla cuyos dos participantes se convirtieron en guerreros principales. -Ha sido un gran esfuerzo, sin duda, porque los favoritismos para aquellos que mencioné son moneda corriente.- Dijo el jóven encogiendose de hombros, comprobando satisfecho como los ojos grises de su rival se entrecerraban un tanto. -Ya sabes, Trafalgar... el dinero hace milagros, al igual que el tener un tío, un hermano o cualquier pariente ocupando algún puesto importante de una gran profesión... un padre también es común.- Guardandose las palabras y la ira, el jóven Law Trafalgar esperó en tensión felina, pareciendo que iba a saltar sobre el otro en cualquier momento. -Si, además, le juntas ambas fortunas, la del dinero y la de la familia, es complicado para la gente trabajadora como yo el conseguir buenas becas o posiciones para labrarse un futuro.-

-Espero que hayas sido bien recompensado.- Dijo el jóven Law, sonando sus palabras más como una amenaza que como una esperanza de buenos deseos.

Alexander tuvo que tranquilizarse, tragar saliva y tratar de no recordar la enorme paliza que se había llevado hacía unos años.

-Sí, mi esfuerzo a merecido la pena y me iré a estudiar cuando empiece el frío.- Asintió Alexander, ganandose otra sonrisa escalofriante de Law Trafalgar.

-Qué bueno.- Dijo el otro jóven, alegrandose de su ausencia rapidamente. -Celebro que todo ese esfuerzo haya sido recompensado y ¿Para que negarlo? Estoy sorprendido.- Rápido, Alexander se preparó para el contraataque. -Bueno, ya sabes... ni siquiera creía que hubieras acabado el instituto satisfactoriamente. Con lo que te costó sacar las materias, y lo que ya te costaba desde niño... - Alexander entrecerró los ojos con orgullo herido, recordando lo mal que se le había dado siempre estudiar. -Sin embargo, me alegro enormemente de que con gran esfuerzo y ayudas extra de los maestros hayas conseguido tu sueño.- Y es que en los pueblos como aquel hasta Law se enteraba de todo, haciendo incapié en la educación más dedicada que necesitó el jóven Alexander para sacar algunas materias. -Aunque recuerdo que se te daban muy bien los deportes, muchos no hubieran dado un mísero duro por ti. Hay gente inepta que abandona a su suerte al que está menos... capacitado... - Alexander abrió la boca para responder, teniendo que callar en cuanto Law Trafalgar se le adelantó. -No sé si es la palabra correcta... - Fingió pensativamente, llevandose una mano al mentón con aquella actitud irónica y burlesca. -¿Por debajo de la media, mejor? Oh, no... eso suena aún peor... ¿Especial intelectualmente? ¡Eso es!- Exclamó Law Trafalgar de pronto, sonriendo de lo más encantado con sus propias palabras. -Dejemoslo en especial. Intelecto especial, eso es.- Alexander no pudo más con aquel juego.

-¿Me estás llamando estúpido?- Cuestionó entre dientes, viendose sin palabras ya para dar rodeos y continuar la batalla verbal.

-Por supuesto que no.- Incluso indignado, el jóven Law negó con la cabeza, sonriendo después tranquilo para concluir. -Estoy dando mil rodeos para no mencionarte como tal directamente. No tires por tierra mi esfuerzo, por favor.-

-Muchachos... - Trató la señora Bogdánov, no consiguiendo absolutamente nada.

-Siempre me has envidiado.- Dijo Alexander, apoyando sus manos grandes sobre la mesa de forma ruidosa.

-¿Qué tengo yo que envidiar de alguien cuyo cociente intelectual coincide con su número del pié?- Pero Law no se dejó llevar, todavía no, observando complacido y hasta satisfecho como el otro parecía tener que controlar del todo su ira, que casi sudaba sangre del esfuerzo.

-Nunca serás uno más, ni aquí ni en ninguna otra parte. Podrás largarte hasta la otra punta del mundo y nunca serás uno más.- Pero Alexander estaba dispuesto a decir lo que pensaba y atacar donde más doliera, animandose a continuar cuando la sonrisa de Law se relajó un tanto. -Siempre serás ese chico extraño y distante. Nunca has tenido amigos ni los tendrás, no de verdad. No puedes, solo aceptas seguidores o enemigos ¡Eso es lo que envidias!- Alexander palmeó la mesa de nuevo con fuerza, consiguiendo un respingo de la señora Bogdánov por el retumbar del mueble mientras el señor Bogdánov permanecía como espectador, satisfecho notablemente con las palabras de su candidato. Law, por su parte, permaneció impasible todavía. Todavía. -¡Rompes todo lo que tocas!- Aquello se le clavó directo en el pecho, no pudiendo evitar las muertes y abandonos de esos escasos seres que había podido querer. Exceptuando a Ninette, ya no le quedaba nadie. -Todo lo rompes y, por eso, siempre estarás solo. Me has envidiado desde que supiste que Ninette me había preferido a mi.- Alexander rió jocoso, logrando que la ira de Law se le acumulase en el estomago en una bomba peligrosa que estallaría en cualquier momento de la peor manera posible. Hacía años que Law Trafalgar no sentía semejante explosión en potencia, a punto de reventar en un arrebato excesivo y de violencia ciega. -¡Me prefirió a mi y tuviste que pegarme para lograr las migajas de su atención! Que lástima... toda la vida persiguiendo a alguien, completamente solo, para ser ignorado y observar como otro se lleva fácil lo único que tienes y más deseas... - Law tuvo que hablar antes de que continuase por aquel sendero doloroso. Ya se sabe que, los tipos como Law, como no saben estar tristes y tienen el ego demasiado grande, cuando algo les hace daño responden de manera enfurecida. Law no quería tirarlo todo por tierra por un estúpido e infeliz paleto con aires de superioridad.

-Cuida cuanto dices, enano mental.- Law no necesitó gritar para hacerlo callar, controlando malamente la respiración agitada y cerrando las manos en dos puños tan apretados que hasta blancos se le pusieron los nudillos. Una mirada asesina y terrorifica lo hizo, rápido, tragar saliva y comenzar a arrepentirse de sus palabras. -Si no te reviento la cabeza contra el suelo es por respeto a quien vive en esta casa y, por supuesto, por ser consciente de que el músculo desarrollado suele venir con el cerebro subdesarrollado.- La señora Bogdánov miró temerosa a ambos muchachos mientras su marido contemplaba la escena como quien observa un emocionante evento deportivo. -Creo que no hace falta que te recuerde que no siempre el cuerpo más grande gana la partida.- Y es que Law ya le había apalizado una vez y podía hacerlo otra, que su manejo del cuerpo andaba por encima de la media. No necesitaba grandes brazos ni hombros enormes para barrer por el suelo a los tipos mediocres como Alexander, que solo saben cornear como toros locos en un encierro. -Al igual que, como bien sabes, las palabras que escapen de tu boca pueden traerte nefastas consecuencias, como ya ocurrió en el pasado.-

-¡Por qué me sorprendiste!- Exclamó Alexander, dispuesto a defender su orgullo herido de machito.

-Valiente idiota.- Escupió Law. Comprensiva y habiendose puesto de su parte sin poder evitarlo, que andaba encantada y enamoradiza del jóven Law, la señora Bogdánov posó una mano amiga sobre el puño cerrado de su favorito. Esta última acción logró que, medianamente, el jóven Trafalgar recordara donde estaba y lo que había venido a hacer. -No hay nada más triste que un hombre incapaz de aceptar su derrota.-

Alexander hizo un ademán de levantarse que no pasó a mayores, respirando agitada y ruidosamente.

Sin embargo, le gustase o no y a pesar de sus intentos y arrebatos de valentía, en el fondo Alexander siempre fue demasiado cobarde como para enfrentarse, de nuevo, contra aquel que ya lo había apalizado una vez.

-Señor Bogdánov, señora Bogdánov... - Dijo el muchacho Alexander con voz temblorosa por el nervio del momento y la cólera, no separando sus ojos de Law por saberlo un peligroso depredador. - ... ha sido un placer verlos, pero siento decir que será mejor que me marche.-

-Encantada de haberte acogido bajo mi techo, querido.- Veloz, la señora Bogdánov decidió que no quería trifulcas de machitos por el amor de su hija que destruyeran su cocina, convencida de que la decisión de desaparecer por parte de Alexander había sido la más sabia. Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Cómo podía haberle, si quiera, parecido buen partido aquel muchacho grandote y bobalicón? Además de maleducado y temerario, era poco hombre y para nada tan exquisito e inteligente como el jóven Law. Ni siquiera era tan guapo como le había parecido, pensó la señora Bogdánov.

-No te vayas todavía, es temprano.- Pero el señor Bogdánov no estaba para nada de acuerdo con su mujer, observando apurado como su candidato decidía largarse con más pena que gloria.

-Señor Bogdánov, temo que si permanezco un segundo más en esta habitación no respoderé de mis actos.- Valiente idiota, pensó Law de nuevo en cuanto escuchó aquellas palabras de Alexander, no pudiendo evitar una sonrisa peligrosa que fue ignorada por los presentes que andaban pendientes del muchacho a punto de partir. Ignorada por todos menos, como era de esperar, por el mismo Alexander, aludido y amenazado por esa sonrisa. -Mucho menos en tan indeseable compañía.- Aquello fue la guinda que coronó el pastel.

Tentado y abiertamente desafíado, Law se levantó de su silla con un chirrido violento, encarando finalmente a aquel rival que, sin hacerse esperar, lo imitó rápido dejándose llevar para mantener minimamente su orgullo dañado.

En pie, ambos muchachos se contemplaron tensamente como dos fieras salvajes que analizan primero a su presa del día antes de saltar sobre ella.

-Por favor, muchachos, esto es una casa honrada y nosotros somos gente decente.- Pero la señora Bogdánov saltó de nuevo al ruedo, tratando de evitar como fuera la inminente batalla. Ella no iba a permitir ninguna trifulca de machitos, no en su cocina. -Os ruego que tengáis una mínima vergüenza como para no armar una gresca bajo el techo de mi cocina.-

A regañadientes y pareciendo que a pesar de todo le costaba bastante obedecer, finalmente Law recuperó la compostura un tanto, regresando a su posición anterior sentado sobre la silla. Satisfecha como toda una señora complacida, la mujer observó a su candidato a ganador decidirse por la elegancia y las buenas formas. Todo un caballero, no como ese salvaje de Alexander que, aún en pié, trataba de lograr que el pobre Law se lanzara a la batalla. Pero ¿Cómo no iba a haberle pegado? ¡Si Alexander se lo andaba pidiendo, provocándole para que lo hiciera! Seguro que, aquella vez pasada, había ocurrido lo mismo exactamente o algo peor, pero sin ella para detenerlo y recordarle que era un chico educado.

-La juventud, que anda nerviosa siempre y es impulsiva por naturaleza, querida.- Adivinando, seguramente, los pensamientos de su mujer, el señor Bogdánov salió rápido en defensa de su propio candidato para después darle un sorbito sonoro a su café. Con actitud relajada, le quitaba importancia al asunto. Tampoco era para tanto.

-Son chicos de buenas familias y espero que se comporten como tal.- Pronunció la señora Bogdánov con advertencia, dedicando una mirada reprochadora al jóven Alexander que, en pie, aún mantenía su posición tensa de batalla inminente.

Y fue justo en ese instante que Ninette apareció en escena.

* * *

Tras haber comprobado que la escena extraña que tenía ante sus ojos era real, Ninette permaneció en el sitio.

Sabiendo que allí se había desarrollado una batalla por su causa y afecto, Ninette decidió hacer lo que mejor sabía en situaciones dificiles.

Es decir, nada.

Mantenerse al margen y que otros tomaran decisiones por ella y su futuro, por lo que más la convenía y por qué era lo más indicado y beneficioso.

-Ninette... - Pronunció Alexander hasta con ensoñación, relajandose rapidamente en cuanto la vio tan graciosa y bonita con su cara de recien despierta y su pijama de algodón sobre los hombros. Como respuesta, ella le dedicó una miradita entre desconcertada y horrorizada, incrédula de que se atreviera a aparecer en su casa y a pronunciar su nombre de semejante manera encandilada.

Gracias a Dios que, como siempre, alguien salió rápido en su defensa para solucionar sus problemas.

-¡No te atrevas a dirigirle la palabra!- Señaló Law al muchacho Alexander con un dedo acusador y amenazante, soltando sus palabras de forma ronca junto con una expresión que denotaba total peligrosidad.

Ninette quería decir algo que no sabía que era y, como no lo sabía, se limitó a hacer lo que se le daba tan bien en situaciones complicadas: nada.

-¡¿Y quién eres tú para indicarle si debe o no debe dirigirle la palabra a mi niña?!- Exclamó el señor Bogdánov, respondiendo rápido a las palabras de Law para afianzar el territorio y la pertenencia.

-¡Pues un motivo debe tener!- La señora Bogdánov tampoco se quedó a atrás, entrando veloz en aquella discusión recien iniciada sobre quien debía o no decidir quién le dirigía la palabra a Ninette.

Como un huracán, sabiendo que las cosas se pondrían feas rápido y que no quería, en realidad, otra trifulca que acabara en violencia física contra Law, el jóven Alexander caminó hacia la puerta de salida.

-Me alegro de haberte visto, Ninette.- Dijo en una exhalación en cuanto pasó al lado de la muchachita muda y estupefacta en demasía, arrancandole un gritito agudo que ahogó rápidamente.

Y, así, Alexander desapareció de escena dejando a Ninette con un sabor de boca aún más horrible que el que ya tenía.

-¡Motivo, dice! ¡Este no necesita ninguno!- Observó Ninette que gritaba su padre loco de furia y ya no pudiendo contenerse, mirando al jóven Law con expresión acusadora y despreciativa.

-¡Uy, ¿pero qué malos modáles son esos?! ¡Mejor estará la niña con un chico educado que no con ese bobalicón impulsivo!- Gritó su madre desde su posición, agarrándose rapidamente el batín para abrocharselo mejor en un ademán teatral de los suyos que Ninette, como buena hija, había heredado. -A saber las catástrofes que puede ocasionar ese brutote de Alexander... no es de fíar... -

-¡El único motivo por el que andas a la gresca con el bueno de Alexander es por celos, como él mismo dijo!- Y las palabras del señor Bogdánov lograron que Law se levantara de su silla silencioso pero firme, clavando sus ojos grises hasta indignados sobre los del hombre mayor. -¡Si no hubiera sido por ti, todavía seguiría con mi Nina!- Desde su posición estática y enmudecida, sintiendo un extraño dolor interno cuya causa aún no estaba preparada para descifrar, Ninette observó pegadita a la puerta de la cocina. Le entraron unas terribles ganas de llorar.

-La hizo llorar.- Contestó Law como única defensa, pronunciando aquellas palabras con todo significado a pesar de la simpleza de la frase aún encarado con el señor Bogdánov. Law no sabía explicar esas cosas correctamente. Ninette había llorado muchas veces por muchas cosas y, la mayoría de ellas, habían sido tontas y superfluas para ojos duros, pero cierto era que no había sido lo mismo. No para Law.

-¡Jah! ¡Cómo pasa con todas las parejas! ¡¿Vamos ahora a apalizar muchachos por unas lagrimitas?!- Pero el señor Bogdánov había estallado y no andaba dispuesto a dejarse convencer ni a escuchar palabra, no amedrentandose con su adversario por la cólera del momento y la seguridad que solo los años pueden regalar.

Law abrió la boca con furia, con toda su rabia, dispuesto a comenzar sin duda otra nueva gresca que, seguramente, esta vez no dejaría lugar para treguas de ninguna clase.

Desde su sitio, Ninette cerró los ojos con fuerza un instante, sufriendo ante el silencio horrible que acababa de formarse temiendo la respuesta detonante del jóven Law. No podía hacer frente a aquello, no sabía, no tenía valor ni se sentía con el poder para intentarlo, por lo que se limitó a cerrar los ojos, pegarse contra la pared y esperar el temido estallido bien de Law, bien de su padre, bien de su madre. Eso sí, siempre por su bien. Todos y cada uno de ellos siempre pensando en cuanto la convenía y era bueno para ella.

Sin embargo, el temor no se volvió realidad.

-Creo que lo mejor será que me marche.- Ninette abrió los ojos con total sorpresa ante las palabras hasta tranquilas de Law, observando como al igual que ella los otros dos presentes parecían igual de estupefactos. Mudo por la sorpresa y la ausencia de batalla, el señor Bogdánov miró incredulo como aquel intruso que pretendía ganarse a su hijita decidía regalarle la victoria al padre de una forma u otra.

-Oh, muchachito... - Triste y arrepentida, la señora Bogdánov susurró mientras llegaba hasta a elevar una mano como señal de insistencia.

-Temo que este segundo encuentro también ha resultado ser del todo desafortunado e inoportuno, señora.- Y Ninette sintió que sus ojos negros comenzaban a nublarse, observando al objeto de su amor decidido a marcharse tras ser apaleado bajo su techo por segunda vez. Al menos, desde lo que ella había visto y desde su perspectiva, así era. -Igualmente, ha sido un placer conversar con usted y agradezco enormemente su hospitalidad.- Law se giró decidido a largarse, topándose de pronto con la imagen de Ninette Bogdánov junto a la puerta aún pegadita contra la pared.

Los ojos grises de él se encontraron con los negros de ella, deteniendo un segundo que pareció eterno el muchacho sus movimientos para mirarla. Ninette juró que vio una intensidad mayor que normalmente en aquella mirada, que la vió más perdida que de costumbre y puede que hasta triste.

Lo único que Ninette pudo hacer fue morderse el labio inferior, incapaz de romper el contacto visual todavía, y dejar escapar una lagrimita rebelde que no pudo ser contenida. Ninette se dijo que los ojos de Law eran del mismo color que el cielo cuando presagiaba tormenta.

Tras aquel corto segundo que se le hizo eterno, Law continuó su camino hacia la salida, evitando ahora mirarla a los ojos descaradamente antes de caminar veloz a su lado para atravesar la puerta ya abierta por Alexander.

Ninette quiso decir su nombre, llorarlo a gritos si hacía falta y rogarle por que se quedara o por pasear juntos y charlar sobre todo aquello. Decir su nombre, tan solo, hubiera sido suficiente.

Pero Ninette no pudo hacer nada, jurando que notó hasta un aire congelado como brisa tras la marcha de Law, que hasta le rozó el hombro con su antebrazo por lo cerquita que cruzó de ella.

Y, una vez desapareció de la casa, Ninette comenzó a llorar.

* * *

_Hello! _

_Bueno, capítulo más o menos largo. Siento si se hizo muy pesado, pero es que no quería dejar a la gente confusilla XDXD_

_La última parte es muy reveladora, por cierto, y espero que ya se tenga muy claros los derroteros de esta historia y que clase de relación amorosa será XDDD (uy, uy, que me pierde la lengua!)_

_Quiero aclarar que, en cuanto al señor Bogdánov, espero que nadie ande decepcionada con sus acciones y actitud. No va a matar a nadie, no va a imponerse aunque lo intente. Es un hombre de caracter débil, sin más. Quiere hacer algo, pero solo le salen arrebatos un poco "tontos"... Quiero decir, es normal que monte el espectáculo del capítulo de hoy, pero nunca llegará a un nivel que consiga su objetivo, no sé si me entendeís... _

_Creo que he desvariado mucho. No hagais demasiado caso a lo que acabo de deciros XDDXD_

_Bueno, espero que lo hayais disfrutado! _

_Os quiere con locura:_

_Maddy_


	20. Una historia de decisiones IX

Desesperada, Ninette sollozó ruidosamente.

Teniendo a su nena con la cabeza apoyada sobre su regazo, tirada la pobre en la cama sufriendo toda su pena mientras lloraba y lloraba en pleno ataque emocional, la señora Bogdánov no pudo hacer otra cosa más que chistarla y acariciarla el cabello corto.

-¡Mamá!- Lloró Ninette con una voz que, por el llanto desesperado e impulsivo como toda ella, se había transformado en entrecortada y desagradablemente chillona. Era el precio a pagar por tener una adorable voz aguda de niñita que, cuando sube demasiado el tono y pierde el control, puede dañar hasta los tímpanos más duros, se dijo la señora Bogdánov. Sin embargo, como ya conocía a su nena y la pobre andaba llorando como la sufridora heroína de la más triste tragedia griega, ni siquiera una expresión fugaz hizo de protesta. -¡Oh, mamá!- Exclamó Ninette en su llanto, agarrando con las manos pequeñas su peluche para abrazarlo junto a su rostro.

-Sshh... - Chistó de nuevo la señora Bogdánov, acariciando el cabello de su hija mientras la dejaba ser y llorar desconsolada sobre su regazo. -Tranquila, nena, tranquila, ya ha pasado... sshh... - Y es que otra cosa no se le ocurría decir, cálmandose la mujer con la idea de que se desahogaría tarde o temprano. Su hija siempre había sido así, emocional e impulsiva, por lo que tras el llanto terrible quizá viniera la euforia repentina, el enfado atróz o vete tú a saber que cosa.

-¡Soy una novia horrible!- Lloró Ninette sin consuelo, apegandose aún más a su peluche entre sollozos para ahogarlos malamente por puro instinto. -¡Horrible! ¡Oh, que horrible soy, que malvada!- Y es que Ninette no se quitaba de la cabeza la imagen de Law mirandola antes de decidirse por largarse de allí, culpandose la muchacha de que se fuera solo y humillado en gran parte. Ella no había hecho nada, nada en absoluto, funcionando cual espectadora indiferente como si Law no tuviera nada que ver con ella ¡Pobre Law! ¡Ella era una traidora, una malvada, una egoísta, una cobarde! Y encima el encontronazo con Alexander la había dejado tocada de antemano, aumentando su pena y autoataque la muchacha cuando recordó que Law, tan pendiente siempre de ella, se había lanzado sin dudarlo a defender su orgullo contra el otro. Ninette sollozó aún más fuerte. -¡Seguro que ya no quiere verme nunca más! ¡Nunca jamás de los jamases! ¡Seguro que me odia! ¡Oh, que horrible, que horrible!- Sin consuelo alguno, Ninette se arrebulló sobre el colchón y el regazo de su madre, abrazando a su peluche sustituto como si así pudiera arreglar algo. -¡Qué dolor, mami! ¡Qué dolor el que siento y el que le he hecho sentir! ¡Seguro que nunca más querrá verme la cara!-

-No digas eso, nena... - Dijo la señora Bogdánov en un nuevo intento por calmar a su hijita, alegrandose internamente sin poder evitarlo ante la idea de que el jóven Law abandonase su atención sobre la chiquilla por andar encandilada con el muchacho. Celosa como mujer pero culpable como madre, la señora Bogánov rápido trató de eliminar esos pensamientos, diciendose que su hija la necesitaba y que ella ya andaba muy mayor para semejantes culebrones y amores platónicos que jamás llegarían a nada. Para terminar de sacarla de sus pensamientos, Ninette volvió a lloriquear ruidosamente como una niña herida. -Oh... no llores, nenita, princesa, preciosa... ssshh... - Trató la señora Bogdánov sin conseguir, de nuevo, absolutamente nada.

-¡Las princesas no abandonan al hombre que quieren a su suerte!- Se quejó Ninette, sorbiendo por la nariz debido a las consecuencias del llanto desesperado. -¡Qué dolor, mamá! ¡Me quiero morir! ¡Yo me quiero morir!- Dejandose llevar, la muchachita lloriqueó semejantes palabras horribles, cerrando los ojos con fuerza como si no tuviera corazón suficiente para ver el mundo real.

-No digas eso, pequeñita, no lo digas que eso es lo último... - Pero la señora Bogdánov comprendió que su nena no hablaba en serio por mucho llanto y emoción descontrolada que tuviera, sabiendola siempre tan teatral y exagerada para lo sentimental. -¡Vamos! No llores, princesita... cuando lloras no estás nada guapa.-

-¡Hoy no quiero estar guapa!- Exclamó Ninette entre lágrimas y sollozos, ganandose otra caricia unida a una risita hasta divertida de su madre.

-Eres guapa.- Dijo su madre enternecida y ya divertida en parte con las reacciones y palabras de su hija, que no podía tomarla en serio.

-¡Pues no quiero serlo, ya no!- Ninette no controlaba nada de lo que andaba diciendo en aquel preciso momento tan complicado, soltando las palabras que le salían sin reflexión alguna anterior o posterior. -¡Hoy no quiero ser guapa y quizá nunca más quiera serlo! ¡Me esconderé en la habitación, a oscuras y sola, muy sola, hasta que me vuelva tan fea e indiferente como la peor de las brujas!-

-¿Si te trajera el desayuno por las mañanas tu plan seguiría funcionando?- Cuestionó la señora Bogdánov, acariciando cariñosa y graciosa el pelito corto de su locuela Ninette. Qué cosas podía decir aquella niña, pensó la madre, no pudiendo contener otra risita divertida.

-¡Oh, mamá, no te burles!- Pero, para Ninette, todo cuanto sentía era real y su reacción no era en absoluto exagerda o digna de gracia alguna. -¡Pobre Law!- Lloró Ninette otra vez en un sollozo alto, recordando la muerte de Anouk y como el muchacho le había confesado la importancia de ella en su vida. -¡Soy horrible! Está tan solo... tan solo... ¡Y lo he abandonado! ¡Soy la peor novia de la historia, terrible, malvada! ¡No merezco perdón y no me lo dará! ¡Me odia, seguro que me odia y no quiere volver a verme! ¡Mamá!- Desesperada, Ninette se abrazó a la cintura de su madre, escondiendo la cabeza en pleno llanto tras uno de sus brazos delgados que rodeaban ahora el cuerpo rechoncho de la señora Bogdánov.

-Ale, ale... nena, cálmate... las chicas educadas y elegantes como tú no lloran así... - Continuó la mujer, buscandole consuelo de forma automática tras haber agotado ya todo su arsenal al respecto.

-¡Ay, qué dolor! Le quiero tanto... ¡Le quiero mucho y no querrá volver a verme, mami! Me quiero morir... - Ahogó Ninette sus palabras contra el vestido de su madre, empapándo la tela a base de lagrimas que no paraban de salir. -Le quiero mucho... -

-Lo sé, princesa, lo sé.- Asintió la señora Bogdánov, acariciando el cabello de su hija con la pequeña esperanza de ver que, al parecer, la nena comenzaba a calmarse un poco.

-Ni siquiera pude decir su nombre... si, al menos, hubiera podido pronunciar su nombre... ¡Pobre Law! ¡Qué malvado Alexander, no quiero volver a verlo!- Con rabia al pronunciar la parte respectiva de Alexander, Ninette cerró una de sus manos en un puño para golpear caprichosamente el colchón. -¡Nunca más quiero verlo en casa! ¡Le detesto!- Velóz porque a Ninette no se le daba bien odiar, la rabia desapareció para regresar a aquella pena desconsolada. -Pobre Law... -

-Nunca jamás, está bien.- Contestó la señora Bogdánov al tema de Alexander, asintiendo servicial a las palabras de su niña cada vez más resignada a que aquel llanto no parase nunca.

-Se me ha partido el corazón... ¡Con lo que le quiero, con todo lo que le quiero y ni siquiera he sido capaz de decir su nombre!- Continuó Ninette a su llanto y autocompasión culpabilizadora, apretando el agarre alrededor de la cintura de su madre. -Creo que me moriré si sigue doliendo tanto... ¡No podré soportarlo, mamá!-

-Nadie se muere por eso, nena.- Acariciando su cabello ya de manera automática, la señora Bogdánov proncunció sus palabras con condescendencia y consuelo materno.

-He sido horrible... horrible... - Y, para esperanza y alegría de su madre, a pesar de que continuaba llorando y sollozando Ninette pareció calmarse un poco, comenzando a bajar el tono de sus quejas culpables y sus lloriqueos agudos. -He sido tan horrible... me odiará, seguro... - Dijo la muchacha con completo dolor, apretando la cintura de su madre. -Mami... - Lloró con llamado, elevando la cabeza un tanto de su escondrijo para clavar sobre el rostro de su madre un par de llorosos y desesperados ojos negros.

-¿Mmh?- Pronunció la señora Bogdánov con duda, admirando el rostro triste y terrible por el llanto de su hija.

-¿Tú crees que me odia?- Temerosa pero buscando por todos los medios consuelo de donde fuera, la jóven Ninette, ya más calmada, preguntó aquella cuestión que para ella se había convertido en lo más importante de la tierra. Expectante, miedosa y en pleno nervio, Ninette esperó la respuesta de su madre.

-Pero ¡Mi vida!- Exclamó la señora Bogdánov, sonriendo amplia y tranquilizadora como solo las madres pueden hacerlo. -¡Por supuesto que no te odia! ¿Quién podría odiarte a ti, eh? Es imposible que alguien pueda odiar a mi princesa, aunque lo intentara con todas sus fuerzas.- Los ojos llorosos de Ninette brillaron con esperanza aparte de por las lágrimas, que aún continuaban junto con los sorbeteos de nariz. -Eres adorable.-

-¿Estará tan enfadado conmigo, tanto, tantísimo como para no querer verme o decirme cosas desagradables?- Insegura, Ninette esperó igual de nerviosa que antes las palabras de su madre.

-¡Desde luego qué no!- Exclamó sonriente la señora Bogdánov, animándose a consolarla mejor en cuanto comprobó que su nena parecía comenzar a relajarse y a dejarse convencer. -¿Qué novio querría maltratar o ignorar a una novia tan dulce y buena? Además, Law es un muchacho amable, en realidad ¡Y muy inteligente! No desperdiciaría a alguien como mi princesa, que encima tanto lo quiere, ni en un millón de años. No es tan estúpido ¿Verdad?- Ninette sorbeteó por la nariz otra vez, atenta a cada centímetro del rostro de su madre junto a sus palabras.

Transformando el llanto a gritos en un lloro más o menos silencioso, Ninette volvió a asegurar el abrazo sobre la cintura de su madre.

-Pero... - Y es que Ninette quería creer cada una de las sílabas pronunciadas por su querida mamá, de verdad que quería, no pudiendo evitar a pesar de ello que la inseguridad y el temor total se apoderara de ella. Guardando silencio unos segundos, la jóven y llorosa Ninette tuvo que contener un tanto que regresara el llanto terrible en cuanto las posibilidades malvadas acudieron a su cabeza. -Y si... ¿Y si de verdad no quiere verme? ¿Y si está muy, muy enfadado conmigo? ¿Cómo puedo saberlo? Necesito saberlo... - Dijo Ninette, escondiendo de nuevo la cabeza bajo su propio brazo delgado.

-Nena... tú tranquila. Déjale un tiempecito de soledad y ya verás como pronto tienes noticias suyas y se deja ver. Seguro que te llama, o te hace una visita... - Tampoco estaba dispuesta su madre a decirle lo contrario, sabiendo que eso causaría otra nueva oleada de lloros ruidosos y depresión romántica. Por favor, rogó la señora Bogdánov, que de verdad sus palabras fueran la total realidad y el corazón de su nena continuara intacto. -¡Seguro que para él no ha sido nada significativo! Estoy convencida de que el jóven Law no te lo ha tenido en cuenta en absoluto... ¡Ay, nena! Si te viera él ahora mismo segurísimo que se echaba a reír por ser tan desconfiada y dejarte llevar por el llanto sin motivo real.- Calló por fín la señora Bogdánov, esperando con el corazón en un puño la respuesta de su hija.

Pensativa, la muchacha llorosa guardó un reflexivo silencio.

-Sí... seguro que tienes razón.- Dijo, por fín, Ninette, secándose malamente las lágrimas que aún salían con el dorso de una de sus manos pequeñas. -Seguro que sí. ¡Qué tonta soy!- Ninette llegó incluso a reírse de si misma, ahogando la inseguridad creciente por necesitar la calma y creer ciegamente en las palabras de su madre, al menos en aquel preciso instante. -¡Qué tonta! Seguro que no ha sido nada, que no le he hecho tanto daño como creo y que, a estas horas, ya me habrá perdonado.- Pronunció Ninette todavía con voz llorosa, queriendo convencerse a sí misma más que hablar para su madre.

-Por supuesto que sí, nena.- La señora Bogdánov, sabiéndola demasiado sensible en aquel momento y que cualquier tontería podría hacerla estallar tristemente de nuevo, se limitó a afirmar sus palabras mientras continuaba acariciandola el cabello.

-Sí, sí que tienes razón... - Dijo Ninette mucho más tranquila y serena, sorbeteando de vez en cuando por la naricilla debido a que aún andaba sufriendo las consecuencias de su llanto anterior. -Seguro que pronto llamará o dará noticias.- Con una sonrisa ligeramente nerviosa por la inseguridad creciente de su interior a pesar de que trataba con todas sus fuerzas de convencerse de lo contrario, Ninette acomodó la barbilla sobre el regazo de su madre.

Pudiendo relajarse por fín, la señora Bogdánov suspiró bajo, mimando el cabello corto de su hija por pura inercia ya. La tempestad parecía haber pasado.

Y, justo en aquel instante, la puerta de la habitación de la niña se abrió de repente y sin aviso previo.

-Oh... - Exclamó bajo el señor Bogdánov en cuanto se internó un tanto en el cuarto de su hija, topandose con la escena de ella llorosa y siendo consolada todavía por su mujer. Como buen hombretón de pueblo tradicional, el señor Bogdánov no sabía como lidiar con llantinas como aquella, recibiendo una miradita de apuro de su mujer junto con otra acuosa y nerviosa de su hijita. Tragando saliva, pensó claramente en marcharse, cambiando de opinión al ver que Ninette, por muy triste que pareciera estar, esperaba sin duda conocer la respuesta a su visita repentina en momento tan complicado. -¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó tenso y decidiendo que lo más correcto sería cuestionar antes por el estado de su niña, que había estado llorando como una loca desde hacía demasiado tiempo aquel día.

La señora Bogdánov le dedicó una miradita de reproche, admirandole como si fuera un bruto insensible que nada sabe ni conoce.

-Nada, papi... - Pero Ninette no estaba dispuesta a empeorar los estados de ánimos aquel día que tantos disgustos había causado para todos, diciendose la muchacha que su padre no era una mala persona y que la quería aunque no se enterara de nada al completo. Además, Ninette había decidido que no pensaba elegir entre ninguno de los dos hombres más importantes de su vida, llegando a la conclusión convencida de que tendrían que aprender a convivir en su corazón y compartir el espacio de una forma u otra. No iba a renunciar a ninguno por muchas "amenazas" que llevaran a cabo y, conociendo a su padre como lo conocía y habiendo pasado ya días desde aquella discusión que se le fue de las manos, Ninette sabía que al final acabaría cediendo por mucho odio que guardara contra el jóven Law. Al final, cedería a los deseos de su hijita, como siempre. Su padre era un hombre bueno, amable y que se esmeraba en comprender a pesar de que no siempre lo consiguiera. -No pasa nada ¿Qué quieres?- Y por eso, porque era un padre comprensivo, Ninette sonrió con ojos llorosos y expresión amable.

Correspondiendo a la sonrisa nerviosamente por el momento complicado, el señor Bogdánov habló.

-Nina, he ido tras Alexander y este me ha dicho que no nos guarda rencor alguno. Ha dicho gustoso que volverá siempre que sea invitado a esta casa y que está enormemente arrepentido de no se qué cosa... me dijo que te mencionara esto último... - En cuanto concluyó, la señora Bogdánov se llevó una mano desesperada al rostro para palmearselo como signo de tremendo fallo, consiguiendo que su marido se sintiera inseguro y desconcertado. Perdido en la situación, clavó sus ojos sobre el rostro de su hija, topandose con que la expresión sonriente y dulce había desaparecido para tornarse en otra cada vez más llorosa y dolorosa. -¿No es eso algo bueno?- Cuestionó con nerviosismo y expresión confusa.

Antes de que la señora Bogdánov le gritara algo desagradable, Ninette comenzó a llorar con aquel llanto agudo y desesperado otra vez.

-¡Odio a Alexander!- Lloriqueó con las lágrimas de vuelta, estallando de nuevo debido a su impulsividad emocional y a lo sensible que estaba en aquel momento. Sin consuelo, la jóven Ninette se lanzó al regazo de su madre por segunda vez, escondiendo la cabeza en su cintura mientras la pobre señora luchaba de nuevo por encontrar solución y calma. Ahora, tendrían que repetir todo el proceso, se dijo la señora Bogdánov con perdición y falta de paciencia.

-Pero ¿Qué he dicho?- Cuestionó el señor Bogdánov bajo el marco de la puerta abierta, escuchando y observando a su nena en pleno llanto desesperado por dos palabritas de nada y motivo completamente desconocido para él. No lo entendía y tampoco iban a explicarselo, sabía el señor Bogdánov, al cual nadie contaba nada ni tenía del todo en cuenta en aquella casa.

Cómo única respuesta, su mujer le clavó unos ojos reprochantes a más no poder, regañandolo hasta con sorpresa desagradable por su metedura de pata. Haciendo un gesto con la mano, la señora Bogdánov le indicó que, o se largaba, o directamente tendría que verselas con ella.

Confuso, culpable y desconcertado, el señor Bogdánov salió de la habitación de una Ninette en pleno llanto.

* * *

Con paso tranquilo pero eficaz, atravesó el camino central del pueblo en plena noche.

Como habían sido las fiestas de a saber que celebración, que él ni se preocupaba ni sabía de esas cosas, la población del lugar permanecía más o menos activa, siendo la gran mayoría de los presentes nocturnos jóvenes con ánimos de diversión y juerga callejera. Esto era algo bueno, se dijo Law analizando los alrededores y siendo, como no, analizado de la misma manera sospechosa, pensando que sin adultos de por medio que metieran las narices donde no les interesaba no tendría problemas ni impedimentos para cumplir con su objetivo. Ignorando los cuchicheos y miradas recelosas, Law continuó su camino, sabiendo que el alcohol aumentaba el instinto de pelea y él, ahora mismo, no tenía ninguna intención de batallar con los gallitos de turno.

En absoluto.

Law tenía un objetivo claro aquella noche, amparado por la oscuridad y su sigilo natural sin necesidad de hacer demasiados esfuerzos para no notarse muy evidente. Con paso ligero pero de apariencia tranquila e indiferente, el muchacho continuó su camino, comenzando a llegar al destino deseado a medida que se alejaba de la zona más concurrida del pueblo frío. Los cánticos, risotadas y gritos de júbilo comenzaron a hacerse más lejanos y escasos a medida que se internaba en las afueras, sabiendo perfectamente donde se encontraba el escondrijo que solía tener aquella pandilla de sabandijas y gorilas a pesar de no haber estado nunca. No era necesario haber hecho acto de presencia alguna vez para conocer su ubicación, que toda la juventud de aquel pueblo sabía perfectamente donde se reunían para la juerga la pandilla de muchachos más popular. Líderes indiscutibles, teniendo ellos mismo también su propia figura de mandato sobre los demás, como en todo lugar donde abunden y convivan los jóvenes demasiado tiempo se había formado una especie de jerarquía social primitiva de la que Law nunca había hecho mucho caso y ni siquiera entendía. Para Law, era simplemente incomprensible.

¿Cómo un grupo de mastodontes brutos e incultos pueden hacerse con el poder? Era ridículo.

La estupidez humana no tenía limites, se dijo Law en cuanto reflexionó sobre ello, decidiendo que el más fuerte no siempre era el de cuerpo más musculoso o aspecto más agraciado. La mente es tremendamente poderosa y una buena inteligencia vale más que un bíceps musculado. Si bien, como ya se dijo en épocas antiguas, lo ideal es una mente sana en un cuerpo sano, para Law era evidente que aquello más digno de cultivo era la primera cualidad antes que la segunda. Una mente fuerte y activa, lista para aprovecharse de las debilidades de otros para así alcanzar la victoria, es más valiosa que un cuerpo potente que solo sabe embestir como un rinoceronte furioso. Este último es poderoso, cierto, pero inútil si se le contrarresta a tiempo y se le da un golpe certero. La mente es poderosa.

La mente y la rabia, cierto. La rabia es terrible y la más peligrosa de las armas junto con el odio.

Y Law, aquella noche, andaba invadido por ambas cosas.

Haciendose hueco por fín en el bosquecillo de árboles desnudos, Law aumentó la velocidad de sus pisadas sobre el suelo nevado, no precisando ya de tanto sigilo y actuación en cuanto se supo libre de miradas y población de la que apenas había presencia por aquel camino. Seguro y convencido de hacia donde iba, buscando con la mirada acostumbrada ya a la oscuridad la forma de aquella cabaña vieja y abandonada por su dueño verdadero, el jóven Law trató de calmarse para pensar en frío. La historia nunca fue muy interesante. Al parecer, allí había vivido el leñador del pueblo de la generación de sus padres, un tipo solitario y amargado pero eficiente a más no poder en su trabajo. Una versión contaba que, simplemente, se había hartado porque nunca fue muy amigo de la sociabilización y había decidido partir a otro lugar más solitario sin decirselo a nadie. Otra versión, más interesante pero menos creíble, contaba que había enloquecido y había escapado al bosque para vivir como una bestia más, abandonando su casa tal cual estaba y dejandose llevar por su lado primitivo. Esta última historia era una buena opción de los jóvenes para contar cuentos de terror en la noche.

Eliminando de su mente aquellas historias que nada le interesaban, Law continuó su camino nocturno a través del bosque.

La rabia comenzó a adueñarse de su cuerpo, luchando el muchacho por ahogarla un tanto para pensar en frío y funcionar como debía. Si bien no era buena idea deshacerse de ella porque iba a serle totalmente útil, no sería beneficioso el dejarse llevar y ser totalmente poseído por la nombrada. La rabia debía ser un arma, no un estado de ánimo.

La imagen de Ninette llorando hizo que tuviera que esforzarse el doble para lograrlo.

Ninette, su adorada y perfecta Ninette llorando desconsolada por un patán mezquino de lengua demasiado larga. Como la seguía a todas partes e investigaba en sus ratos libres todo cuanto pudiera sobre ella, raro era que Law no se enterara del incidente. Sin embargo, una cosa era enterarse sin más y otra muy distinta toparse de lleno con las consecuencias en una de sus excursiones de espionaje. Al parecer, aquel mastodonte líder de los líderes que conformaban la manada de gorilas había logrado una oportunidad amorosa de su preciosa y perfecta Ninette. Si bien, en opinión de Law, cualquier muchacho que recibiera tal favor y regalo debía darse con un canto en los dientes y tocar el cielo con las yemas de los dedos, para Alexander pareció no ser suficiente.

No contento con eso, el muy animal había logrado acostarse con su dulce y perfecta Ninette para, después, narrarlo con todo lujo de detalles por todo el maldito pueblo. Además de haberle robado una virginidad que solo merecía alguien digno de ello (evidentemente, Law se consideraba el más digno), había decidido narrar las cosas que habían hecho y se había dejado hacer la muchacha para que todo el mundo supiera lo machote que era y lo bien que se lo había pasado. Evidentemente, Law estaba seguro de que la cosa acabó degenerando debido al boca a boca, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que a sus oídos habían llegado cosas que ninguna muchachita virgen haría ya no por prejuicios o moral, si no por simple inexperiencia. Los rumores eran así.

Pobre Ninette, pobrecita su dulce y perfecta Ninette que había confiado en aquel mastodonte para ser apuñalada por la espalda y estigmatizada con aquel cuento. Señalada con el dedo por todos los jóvenes del pueblo ya que, por suerte, aquel tipo de rumores no solían llegar a oídos de los padres, Ninette tuvo que soportar los cuchicheos y burlas cuando andaba acostumbrada a que todos la trataran bien y tendieran a adorarla. Su popularidad positiva había caído en picado en apenas un par de días para ser solo conocida de forma negativa, recibiendo incluso llamadas de número oculto a su propia casa para proponerle actos privados y degradantes a ver si colaba. No iba a colar, evidentemente, pero al menos así tenían diversión cuando los chicos estuvieran en grupo y decidieran reírse de alguien.

Law los detestaba a todos. Los detestaba por su falta de modales y por atreverse a humillar al único ser que no merecía tal trato en todo aquel pueblo podrido que Law detestaba aún más. Los odiaba y merecían una lección, una amenaza que les enseñara lo que no debe hacerse y las consecuencias que les traería si el juego continuaba. La habían hecho llorar y Law no iba a perdonar que un tipo ajeno y mediocre hiciera derramar ni una mínima lágrima de su perfecta y dulce Ninette.

Los odiaba y detestaba y, al que más odiaba y detestaba de ellos, era al desgraciado de Alexander.

Alexander que, no contento con mancillar a la perfecta Ninette con sus manos brutas de mastodonte paleto e inculto, había encima decidido tirar su corazón a la basura para después hurgar en la herida y causarle una caída social entre todos los jóvenes, mujeres incluídas. Tirar el corazón de Ninette a la basura ya merecía la pena de muerte, se dijo Law, que se moría por tenerlo en su dominio y pertenencia desde que la vio por primera vez. Law le odiaba por ello, por haber causado el llanto y sufrimiento de Ninette junto con los tremendos celos que sintió en el momento que se enteró de que había conseguido salir con ella.

En aquel instante se volvió loco de celos pero, como Ninette lo había decidido, Law no metió la zarpa por pura devoción a la muchacha. Tan idealizada y delicadita la tenía en su mente en aquellos años.

Ahora, sin embargo, las cosas habían cambiado y ya no estaban juntos en absoluto por lo que Law podía, por fín, desquitarse y hacer cuanto le diera la gana. Sería maravilloso, sería un placer absoluto.

Aumentó el ritmo en cuanto sus ojos grises se toparon con la silueta de aquella cabaña odiada que usaban de cuartelillo para sus juergas adolescentes, escuchando un par de voces jóvenes charletear animadamente. La oscuridad del bosque le permitió no hacerse ver todavía, contemplando la hoguera que los muchachos habían decidido prender para tener luz y calor suficiente. Sencillamente perfecto, así Law podía verlos desde una distancia prudencial mientras que ellos precisarían de mayor cercanía. Luchando por no dejarse llevar por la rabia, todavía no, Law caminó eficaz hacia su destino ya tan cercano.

Sus ojos contemplaron, sin duda, la figura fuerte y alta del bien parecido Alexander, llevandose este una lata de cerveza a los labios mientras se despedía de uno de sus compañeros de juergas. En el exterior, junto a la hoguera, solo andaban ellos dos por lo que Law se dijo que el resto debían estar durmiendo la mona en el interior de la cabaña abandonada.

El amigo que se marchaba tiró por su camino, desviandose Law un tanto del suyo propio para no toparse con él y entorpecer su buena suerte. Había sido afortunado, se dijo Law, observando complacido que Alexander estaba solo y que no tendría que hacer frente a toda la manada tal y como había pensado en un principio. Si bien, teniendo en cuenta como estaba Law aquella noche tras ver el llanto de Ninette, le importaba menos que nada batallar contra uno que contra cien mil, era de agradecer semejante golpe de suerte. Él no iba a salir muy mal parado.

Con una sonrisita divertida en el rostro debido a que el amigo debía haberle contado alguna broma final, el jóven Alexander apuró el último trago de su lata de cerveza para tirarla por ahí con la mirada en el fuego.

Entonces escuchó un murmullo de movimiento demasiado cercano y miró al frente.

La figura inconfundible y espigada del jóven de los Trafalgar le dió las buenas noches, teniendo el muchacho Alexander que analizarle durante largos segundos debido a la sorpresa. Nunca había hecho acto de presencia alguno en aquel lugar, mucho menos tenía amigos o se dedicaba a divertirse con ninguno de los habitantes del pueblo, teniendo Alexander en su borrachera que forzar la mente y la vista para cerciorarse de que no era una alucinación.

No lo era.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Cuestionó Alexander con total desconcierto y aquel dejo sospechoso que cualquiera tendría frente a Law Trafalfar, admirando los ojos grises demasiado intensos con el fuego y la expresión relajada que ocupaba su rostro. Demasiado relajada para presagiar algo bueno, se dijo Alexander.

-Buenas noches.- Pero Law no respondió a la pregunta, tan impasible e indiferente como era siempre. Sus ojos grises dedicaron una miradita fugaz a los alrededores de la cabaña, topandose con una pala vieja y algo oxidada que descansaba sobre la pared de madera. Los iris grises brillaron con malicia, se clavaron de nuevo sobre él y Alexander tuvo que tragar saliva sin poder evitarlo.

-Te lo diré de nuevo ¿Qué carajos haces aquí, Trafalgar?- Pero Alexander no quiso mostrar temor alguno a pesar de que en el aire se respiraban las intenciones del otro jóven. Se dijo en su mente una y otra vez que él era mucho más fuerte, que había crecido antes y andaba bien alto y que Law no era rival suficiente para él. Que solo asustaba por su mente retorcida y sus maneras frías, pero que en el fondo no era más que un niñito delgado y gallito. Alexander le enseñaría donde estaba su lugar.

-Bonito escondrijo.- Pero Law no mostró ni un signo de amedrentarse, admirando el lugar con fingida curiosidad y burla evidente, ignorando por completo a su interlocutor tenso. Cierto era que, a sus diecisiete años, Law nunca fue un ejemplo de poderío físico y musculo crecido. Sin embargo, Alexander no pudo contener que su instinto le gritara por correr o evitar el conflicto de una forma tan fuerte que casi lo ensordecía. Nunca en ninguna de sus revueltas y peleítas de machitos su voz interior le había vociferado de aquella manera, disparando adrenalina como si lo que tuviera delante fuera un peligroso depredador.

-Escondrijo al que no has sido invitado, Trafalgar.- Dijo Alexander, acallando la voz rapidamente al decirse que él no era ningún cobarde y que ningún niñito como aquel iba a poder hacerle frente.

-Yo no necesito la invitación de un animal para ir dónde se me antoje.- Pero Law continuó sin amedrentarse lo más minimo, analizando al jóven Alexander como si se tratara de algún tipo de despreciable savandija.

-¿A qué has venido?- Alexander tragó saliva, preparandose sus músculos para la batalla por mandato de aquel instinto que luchaba por correr y evitar el conflicto con ese muchacho en la medida de lo posible.

Entonces Law Trafalgar, finalmente, dejó de fingir total indiferencia para con su persona, clavando sus ojos grises e impasibles sobre los del jóven Alexander.

Y Law sonrió. Aquella sonrisa vacia, peligrosa y cargada de malicia. Aquella sonrisa digna del más peligroso de los seres que haría renquear hasta al mismo señor del infierno.

-Hablas demasiado.- Aquella fue la argumentación y respuesta del jóven ahora escalofriantemente sonriente, consiguiendo que Alexander titubeara un tanto pero, a su vez, comprendiera el motivo de su desagradable visita nocturna.

Así que, era por eso. Patético, se dijo Alexander, ignorando la voz interior de alarma que no dejaba de chillar.

Comenzó a reirse jocoso y, por primera vez, la expresión impasible de Law reaccionó negativamente a sus carcajadas.

-Así que, es por eso ¿Eh? Al final, todo en este mundo se reduce a lo que una muchacha tenga entre las piernas.- Alexander rió, superior de pronto debido a saberse con la exclusividad, logrando sin percatarse que los ojos grises de Law se entrecerraban rabiosos. -Pues siento decirte, amigo Trafalgar... - Con voz susurrante y entre dientes, Law lo interrumpió de pronto.

-Yo no soy tu amigo.- Escupió, observando con todo su odio la figura de aquel muchacho fuerte y chulo que tan despreciable y merecedor de los peores males se le hacía.

- ... siento decirte... - Pero Alexander, emborrachándose de la superioridad supuesta junto con la cerveza, ignoró el comentario para continuar jocoso. - ... que yo he ganado la carrera.- Los ojos grises de Law brillaron con la rabia de un animal furioso que se prepara para saltar. -La preciosa y dulce Ninette me escogió a mi... lástima.- Suspiró falsamente compasivo Alexander, jugando las cartas de la baraja que sabía en su poder. -Es una lástima, la verdad. Debe ser terriblemente humillante y doloroso que, aquella muchacha que más deseas, se acueste con un chico con el que lleva solo un par de meses en lugar de contigo.-

-Por tu propio bien, te acosejo que te calles.- Escupió Law, sintiendo su interior herido y celoso retorciendose quejumbroso. Como no sabía reaccionar triste o dolido, Law se enrabietó aún más, teniendo que hacer un verdadero esfuerzo para no saltar sobre el otro y arrancarle la cabeza con sus propias manos. Quería sangre, quería su sangre por todas partes. Hacerle daño, oirle suplicar y lloriquear ¡Oh, sí, que maravilloso sería oírle suplicar y llorar, aterrado y apalizado como un perro herido!

-Bueno, bueno, todos nos hemos sentido celosos alguna vez... - Pero Alexander, en su borrachera y deseo de quedar por encima de los demás, que estaba acostumbrado a ser el gallo líder del corral, no hizo caso ni a Law ni a su voz interna que a estas alturas se dedicaba a gritar directamente que se escondiera cuanto antes. - ... pero ¡Vaya, cada vez que lo pienso me fastidia hasta a mi! Sí que es una putada, sí... es una auténtica y completa putada. Toda la vida enamorado hasta las trancas de alguien para no poder probar nunca ni un pedacito del pastel mientras que otros se lo comen... ni un mísero pedacito.- Dijo Alexander, encogiendose de hombros mientras no calibraba las consecuencias de su palabrería ofensiva y humillante. -Pero, bueno, ya que has llegado hasta aquí y debido al enorme esfuerzo que has soportado durante tantos años tras la dulce Ninette, te daré algo de información confidencial... - Definitivamente, a Alexander le perdía la lengua. -Estuvo muy húmeda y calentita.-

Sin esperarlo, la suela de una bota de montaña se le estampó violentamente bajo la mandíbula, haciendola chasquear con un crujido preocupante. Debido al impacto fuerte y repentino en aquella zona determinada y frágil, Alexander estuvo a punto de perder el sentido, dando un traspiés y teniendo que luchar malamente por mantenerse consciente y no perder el equilibrio.

-Te he dicho que hablas demasiado.- Escuchó decir al jóven Law, notándose en cada una de sus palabras el odio más visceral a pesar de su tono tranquilo y hasta monocorde.

-A-atacando por sorpresa como un cobarde... - Dijo malamente Alexander debido a sufrir todavía las consecuencias del golpe, logrando ajustar su vista para toparse con la imagen de Law Trafalgar mucho más cerca de lo que hubiera deseado. Mesandose la madíbula que dolía como el infierno, el jóven Alexader trató de mantener el orgullo.

Sin apenas verlo, un puñetazo de nudillos huesudos le acertó en la sien sin fallar ni un milímetro de su destino.

-¡Sorpresa!- Exclamó el jóven Law con burla, admirando como su rival volvía a dar un traspiés aún peor que el anterior. Era fuerte, pero nada que no pudiera minarse a base de golpes certeros y bien dados. Parecía, incluso, que Law Trafalgar comenzaba a divertirse.

Y, como se lo iba a pasar bien, Law esperó impaciente a que el otro se recompusiera lo suficiente como para continuar de la forma adecuada.

Torpe por los golpes estratégicos, Alexander luchó contra el dolor y la cabeza mareada, logrando malamente erguirse cuan alto era mientras cerraba los ojos un par de fuertes veces con intenciones de mitigar el dolor y recuperar la visión clara.

No podía ser tan dificil, se dijo el jóven Alexander. Había vencido a muchachos mucho más fuertes que Law Trafalgar. Solo le había pillado por sorpresa y había tenido suerte en sus golpes. Había ganado muchas batallitas como para ser apalizado por aquel chiquillo flaco.

No iba a ser apalizado por ese perdedor, por el segundón. Por aquel que había andado toda una vida pateticamente tras los pasos de Ninette. Ese antisocial, ese solitario antipático y prepotente. No iba a perder contra semejante jóven flaco y despreciado. Nunca quedaría el último, no permitiría los cuchicheos sobre una derrota. No existiría tal derrota.

Como un toro embravecido, Alexander embistió contra el jóven Law en un gruñido atróz, clavándole el hombro ancho y fuerte sobre el pecho para cargar con él. Como Law era mucho más pequeño y ligero, sencillo fue que se lo llevara por delante en un quejido doloroso malamente ahogado, estampandole en el árbol reseco más cercano y apretandolo contra el tronco dolorosamente.

Viendolo falto de respiración por el golpe y la presión, Alexander sintió ya saboreada la gloria, escapandosele una sonrisa suficiente y segura de si mismo.

Sin embargo, Law podía ser ligero, pero era más rápido, más flexible y mucho más frío. No iba a dejarse llevar por los nervios ni el pánico.

Haciendo alarde de sus cualidades el jóven aprisionado se revolvió bajo el agarre tratando de ignorar el dolor, pateando eficazmente con el talón de su bota la espinilla de su contrincante. Law la sintió crujir y se dijo que había hecho un gran trabajo, ganandose un aullido de dolor ronco junto con una pérdida notable de la fuerza del agarre.

Aprovechando el segundo de debilidad, Law se revolvió y deslizó de su prisión, propinando un codazo potente al cuello fuerte de Alexander que lo hizo alejarse quejumbroso por puro instinto mientras perdía la respiración durante unos momentos.

Entrado en pánico y comenzando a comprender a aquella voz chillona de alerta total, Alexander lanzó un puñetazo desesperado que Law no pensó aún posible, acertandole en el rostro y estando a punto de partirle la nariz de no haber sido porque giró el rostro lo suficiente. Le acertó en un ojo y, esta vez, fue el jóven Trafalgar quien dio un ligero traspiés, notando que los puños de Alexander eran fuertes y potentes.

-¡Cae, maldita sea!- Exclamó Alexander mientras trataba de recuperarse por los golpes certeros que, si bien no eran tan fuertes como los suyos, si andaban dados mucho mejor y en zonas mucho más frágiles. Por desgracia para él, un solo puñetazo no fue suficiente como deseó en un principio, logrando el otro jóven recuperarse a pesar de la ceja partida y sangrante junto a un ojo que no tardaría en amoratarse.

Cuidado con sus manos, se dijo Law, son peligrosas. No volverían a acertarle.

Maliciosos y retorcidos, los ojos grises de Law brillaron fríos, demasiado fríos para tratarse de violencia y sangre. Alexander se preparó para lo que vendría a continuación.

Y, como Law, era mucho más rápido y flexible, una patada al estómago que al otro se le hizo imposible esquivar por sus reflejos más lentos lo impulsó hacia atrás debido al impacto, acercándose a la cabaña donde sus compañeros, demasiado borrachos como para despertar, dormían la mona del alcohol.

Alexander tosió y se dobló sobre si mismo, alejandose con un par de pasos temblorosos hacia atrás para evitar una nueva patada o puñetazo en su debilidad actual. Llevandose las manos hacia el vientre dañado, Alexander tosió y de su boca salió disparada como un spray macabro algo de su sangre, seguramente causada cuando Law había pateado su mandíbula.

Ante la visión del derramamiento del líquido escarlata, por muy escaso que este fuera, Law sonrió.

Entonces Alexander comprendió el por qué del miedo y alarma de la voz de su instinto.

-E-espera... - Tembloroso y dolorido, Alexander elevó una mano débil por los golpes de los que no se recuperaba todavía, sabiendo que no tendría posibilidad y que debía buscar todas las otras alternativas antes que la de la violencia contra Law Trafalgar. - ... y-ya es suficiente... e-entiendo pero... - Sin embargo, calló y empalideció como un muerto, observando como el jóven Law agarraba la pala vieja que descansaba sobre la madera de la cabaña. Le había atraído hasta ella a propósito. -E-es suficiente... n-no quiero pelear más... - Pero Law, tan impasible y frío, indiferente a sus ruegos y dolor, se limitó a analizar la pala entre sus manos como si de verdad fuera a utilizarla como herramienta en lugar de arma.

-Eso no lo decides tú, mi querido Alexander.- Y, nada más concluír sus palabras, Law le estampó la parte metálica de la pala en el lateral de su rostro, haciendole finalmente perder el equilibrio por el impacto excesivo del acero sobre la piel. Sin embargo, no lo dejó caer, dandole la vuelta a la herramienta en sus manos hábiles y rápidas para golpearle con el mango de madera gruesa, de nuevo, bajo la mandíbula.

Alexander cayó.

Tumbado boca arriba y demasiado desorientado como para poder defenderse, retorciendose un tanto sobre el suelo medianamente limpio de nieve, Alexander tosió mucha más sangre que la otra vez mientras que de su frente salía a borbotones. Una brecha profunda y abierta se quedó como testimonio de lo que un Law vengativo y furioso podía hacer con un golpe de pala.

Por si acaso, comenzando a disfrutar de verdad, deseoso por apalizarle y oírle llorar, el jóven Law pateó con fuerza uno de los costados de Alexander que aulló de dolor.

Para probar, Law Trafalgar golpeó el pecho del otro con la pala, ensañándose por pura rabia y comenzando a dejarse llevar por ella. Se le aceleró la respiración y, por primera vez en toda la batalla, estuvo a punto de perder los nervios, desquitandose en su odio y sus celos con el otro porque en su justicia y mundo Alexander se lo merecía y había ganado a pulso.

Cuando decidió que andaba lo suficientemente malherido y lloroso, que se quejaba y retorcía sangrante y magullado sin poder ni levantarse de sobre el suelo, Law se dijo que era suficiente o acabaría matándolo. No quería problemas en aquel pueblo. No tenía ningún sitio al que ir todavía.

Más calmado tras haber desahogado la sed de violencia y venganza, Law tiró la pala manchada ligeramente con la sangre de Alexander a un lado, admirando en pie unos instantes las consecuencias de sus actos.

Y Alexander lo vio en pie, ensombrecido e indiferente para con lo que podía causar, mirando a su rival apalizado y tosiente como quien observa algún tipo de experimento que ha salido bien

Alexander comprendió, comprendió del todo, no pudiendo evitar sollozar malamente debido a la propia sangre que salía de su boca en cuanto recapacitó que debía haberle hecho caso a su voz interior. Alexander se había enfrentado a muchos tipos fuertes y gallitos y había, como no, salido victorioso. Había tenido muchas peleas por ver quien era el más poderoso del lugar, concluyendo casi siempre las batallas en trifulcas donde lo que más herido salía era alguna nariz sangrante y el orgullo. La diferencia y alarma radicaba, efectivamente, en eso mismo.

De todos los contrincantes con los que Alexander había batallado, ninguno había si quiera tenido en mente la posibilidad de matar o morir. Por supuesto que no, eran unos niños todavía y aquello solo eran descargas de testosterona. Ninguno pretendía aniquilar al otro o tenía deseo semejante, ni siquiera se les pasaba por la cabeza que la pelea pudiera descontrolarse tanto como para llegar al asesinato.

Pero a Law Trafalgar le daba igual.

A Law Trafalgar le daba igual que se le fuera de las manos y el otro acabara muerto. Le daba igual porque vivía en otro estado de naturaleza, uno más radical y excesivo: si entras en la pelea, debes estar dispuesto a matar o morir. Alexander se preguntó si acaso el mismo Law sabía de aquella concepción, pero estaba ahí y él pudo verla perfectamente en sus ojos grises que tanto terror le daban y en su rostro tranquilo. No se alteraba, no le preocupaban las consecuencias a nivel personal, solo a nivel analítico. Asesinato significaría falta de autocontrol y Law, que era demasiado orgulloso incluso con su mente retorcida, no pensaba permitirse el lujo de dejarse llevar sin motivo.

Alexander lloriqueó malamente debido a su estado en el cual hasta la más mínima respiración dolía como mil demonios, retorciendose torpe y tembloroso sobre el suelo en un intento inservible de huir de aquella personificación del diablo.

No logró moverse más allá de retorcimientos patéticos.

Entonces, diciendose que había sido suficiente, Law se acunclilló sobre el suelo junto al apalizado Alexander, recibiendo una expresión de terror y dolor que lo dejó mucho más satisfecho.

-La próxima vez que hables demasiado sobre temas que no te pertenecen... - Hasta didáctico, el jóven Law habló con su tono tranquilo y relajado de siempre, arrancandole parte de la chaqueta al jóven y doloroso Alexander para llevarsela a su propio rostro y comenzar a limpiarse la sangre de la cara. - ... usaré la misma pala, pero no para golpearte... - Y Alexander, a pesar de su tono vocal tranquilo e indiferente, supo que se trataba de una amenaza, quejandose sin poder evitarlo por el daño y el sangrado sobre el suelo. -La próxima vez, te compraré un bonito ataúd y te enterraré vivo en alguna parte de este bosque.- No sabía si se trataba de un farol o una advertencia de lo que era capaz de hacer, creyendo Alexander en aquel momento cualquier cosa horrible que ese terrorifico desgraciado estuviera dispuesto a decirle. -¿De acuerdo?- Esperó como quien habla con un niño, dejando que sus palabras se grabaran en la mente de su contrincante vencido.

Dolido, aterrado, sangrante y apalizado, Alexander asintió sin dudarlo.

-Estupendo.- Con su sonrisa peligrosa, Law Trafalgar se dió por satisfecho, irguiendose en pie por fín sobre el suelo para estirarse perezoso como un gato.

Y, dejando allí a Alexander, Law el adolescente regresó a su casa.

_Bueno, aquí nuevo capítulo _

_¡Me moría por publicar esta parte, en serio!_

_Espero que quede claro que toda la última parte son... eh... ¿Recuerdos? Bueno, se aclarará mejor en el siguiente capítulo!_

_Os quiero mucho y besos a mil:_

_Maddy_


	21. Una historia de decisiones X

Tras un sueño realista y vivido, Law se despertó.

Un tanto desconcertado, el jóven se incorporó sentado sobre el sofá de la enorme sala de estar donde había caído irremediablemente dormido hacía un par de horas, admirando la chimenea encendida mientras le llegaba a los oídos algo de música. Ahogado el sonido por andar en otra habitación, Law reconoció rápido las melodías que su padre solía poner cuando estaba presente en la casa a aquellas horas del mediodía, llevandose una mano a los ojos para frotarlos cansadamente.

Su padre podría ser muchas cosas desagradables, pero siempre tuvo un gran gusto musical. Al menos, en opinión de Law.

Perezoso, el muchacho se estiró y tuvo que ralentizar el ritmo del movimiento en cuanto se percató de que andaba con el cuello y los hombros agarrotados. Se había quedado completamente dormido en una mala posición y, con un gruñidito de protesta, consiguió crujirse un tanto las zonas doloridas para calmarlas malamente. Adormilado todavía, el jóven Law comprobó uno de los causantes principales de su malestar muscular, admirando con expresión fastidiada el libro médico que había estado ojeando atentamente antes de caer dormido. El muy condenado se había deslizado y había conseguido llegar hasta el sofá, acomodandose en el lugar donde la parte alta de su espalda había ido a parar y, así, conseguir que aquella zona anduviera sobre una superficie dolorosa y de esquinas puntiagudas.

Todavía dolorido, Law se mesó los hombros mientras miraba aquel libro resignadamente.

Debido al adormilamiento y la costumbre, dedicó un par de ojos fugaces a la puerta de la sala de estar en espera de que Anouk se percatara de que su dueño había despertado y se decidiera por entrar.

Luego Law recordó que Anouk había muerto y que ya nadie venía a darle los buenos días tras sus siestas cortas en aquella casa.

Sintiendose algo estúpido y agotado, el jóven suspiró fastidiosamente otra vez, tirando el libro suavemente sobre la mesa cercana de café pero con algo de enfado, como si el objeto hubiera decidido colocarse bajo su espalda a propósito. Igualmente, Law respetaba los libros. El conocimiento es poder y los libros son conocimiento.

Law respetaba el poder de los libros.

Entonces recordó lo que había estado soñando y con que detallismo y relidad, mesandose la nuca levemente dolorido y con desconcierto. Primeramente, lo que más sorprendente se hacía era el hecho de haber logrado soñar tan profundamente como para que durase tanto la recreación mental y fuera, igualmente, de aspecto tan verdadero como la vida misma. De todas formas, ante este último hecho Law se dijo que, como había ocurrido de verdad, seguramente el detallismo y veracidad aparente fueran algo común y esperable. Law no solía soñar con el pasado y, si lo hacía, solía ser con su madre o con cosas que tenían que ver con ella de una forma más directa o indirecta.

Esta vez, sin embargo, había recreado mentalmente en su sueño el incidente con Alexander a la perfección.

La mente humana es asombrosa, se dijo Law, convencido de que si le hubieran pedido apenas el día anterior que recordara cada detalle de aquel momento y lo narrara, posiblemente no se hubiera acordado de tanta palabra, acción y movimiento. Hubiera recordado lo general, pero no absolutamente todo como había sido el caso de su sueño. Era curioso observar como, en realidad, esos momentos queda archivados aunque creamos que no podemos recordarlos.

De todas formas tenía sentido, se dijo Law, porque fue apenas ayer que se topó desagradablemente con el estúpido de Alexander en la misma cocina de los Bogdánov. Es decir, en su territorio, por lo que era normal y comprensible que su mente le diera vueltas de una u otra forma y consiguiera soñar con él para recrear el momento de gloria. Si bien aquellos años de su vida no habían sido una muestra de autocontrol y buenas acciones, Law sabía que todos los adolescentes son complicados a su manera y se inclinan hacia donde no deben, solo que cada uno tira por el pie del que más cojea. Se sobrepasó un poco, quizá, más que nada por que reaccionó de forma excesivamente rabiosa y por que habían sido ambos un par de niños que jugaban a ser mayores. El problema radicaba en que, mientras que para Alexander y los suyos el juego de la madurez consistía en beber cervezas y salir con chicas, para Law la situación fue bastante más peligrosa y complicada. Aquel incidente pertenecía al pasado, de todas formas, a una parte de su vida demasiado sombría y descontrolada, hormonal y más instintiva que racional, por lo que Law no tenía motivos suficientes como para sentirse culpable o similares. Igualmente, gracias a ello Alexander aprendió una valiosa lección que Law no tenía problemas en enseñarle de nuevo si es que acaso la había olvidado, diciendose el jóven Trafalgar que, si bien quizá había sido un tanto excesivo, la eficacia de sus acciones habían hecho que merecieran la pena de una forma u otra.

Actualmente, si se repitiera situación como la anterior, Law se dijo que sería mucho más listo y actuaría con mayor sigilo y cabeza fría. Se hubiera encargado de que nadie más que Alexander conociera la identidad de su agresor y los detalles del incidente. Nunca ha de subestimarse el poder del miedo.

Y nadie le partía el corazón a Ninette y salía impune para pavonearse con sus amigotes mientras él estuviera con vida en el mundo.

Lo de Alexander había sido un error de juventud, nada más, pero un error que en el universo de Law estaba completamente justificado. Para lidiar con su Ninette había que estar a la altura y, como era de esperar, apenas nadie estaba a tal nivel.

Exceptuandole a él mismo, evidentemente.

Al recordar el tema de Ninette y su familia, Law se sintió satisfecho.

Realmente, las cosas habían salido mejor de lo que esperaba en un principio, creyendo él que tendría que lidiar con una total hostilidad y ataques más o menos directos hacia su persona. Si bien no había contado con la presencia sorpresa de Alexander, Law se dijo que lo había aprovechado bastante bien en su favor y que el que había quedado como mejor caballero y muchacho educado había sido él en lugar del otro. A la madre la había conquistado como debía, que se le daba bien embaucar a la gente sencilla e impresionable, y en cuanto al padre las cosas continuaban igual de tensas y tirantes. El señor Bogdánov no se dejaba convencer ni embaucar, ya fuera porque adivinaba sus intenciones de manipular y planificar a su conveniencia o bien porque observara furioso y asustado como un intruso le robaba a su hija cada día más, pero era evidente que no pensaba llegar a un acuerdo con Law. Mucho menos estaba dispuesto el señor Bogdánov a darle su aprobación como muchacho y como compañero sentimental de su nena.

Sin embargo, Law comenzaba a darle por perdido y se preocupaba cada vez menos por el padre.

Si bien era evidente que nunca le aceptaría, Law había logrado el amor y aprobación de las dos mujeres de la casa. Además ¿Cuántos suegros existen en el planeta que detesten a aquellos que les han arrebatado descaradamente a sus princesas? Cientos de miles desde los principios de la humanidad. Law estaba convencido ya de que el señor Bogdánov no sería un problema. A pesar de las amenazas de retirarle el reconocimiento paterno que habían acechado a su pobre y crédula Ninette, desde que le había conocido mejor y había tenido tiempo para analizarlo bien, Law estaba convencido de que no cumpliría ninguna de ellas. No era un hombre capaz de hacerlo, quería a su hija y la querría por muchos jóvenes como él que se cruzaran en su vida. Estaba asustado, sin más, y observaba impotente como allí nadie tenía en cuenta sus deseos y consejos. Un hombre débil, pero de corazón familiar. No abandonaría a su nena por causa de Law y él estaba seguro, además, que junto al amor que su hija le profesaba desde hacía tiempo y la nueva admiración y embrujo que había logrado sobre la señora Bogdánov, el padre estaba solo en su lucha y no sería capaz de continuarla.

No tenía posibilidad de ganar, además, eso lo sabían todos y tendría que llegar a algun tipo de acuerdo silencioso con él. Una paz tensa e incómoda, pero paz. Seguramente, se decantaría por refunfuñar y aceptar a regañadientes los deseos de sus mujeres mientras miraba furioso a Law pero sin atreverse a decirle palabra desagradable.

Todo había salido más o menos bien, definitivamente, al menos de la mejor manera que hubiera podido salir. La señora Bogdánov estaba conquistada, el señor Bogdánov arrinconado y Ninette ¡Ay, Ninette! Ninette no sabía la pobre como llevarlo y quería actuar, que no parecía conocer la muchacha que nada tenía que hacer al respecto. Law recordó como la mañana anterior se había dedicado la pobre a mirar asustada y sin acertar a qué decir o moverse, no pudiendo él evitar el sentirse hasta compasivo cuando le recordó, como numerosas veces anteriores, a algun tipo de tierno animalito arrinconado y tembloroso. Era evidente que quería actuar y no sabía como.

¿No se daba cuenta, acaso, de que no era necesario en absoluto que ella actuara de ninguna manera? Pobrecita Ninette, tan perdida.

¿Para qué tenía ella que preocuparse por esas cosas, que la iban a amargar y agriar? Era mejor así, manteniendose al margen cuando la situación era delicada y amenazaba con romperse. Ellos ya se encargaban de enderezar la estructura tambaleante de relaciones familiares, intrusos y romances inesperados. Cuando Law se marchó de la casa y se topó con sus ojos llorosos tenía que admitir que, en el fondo, se sintió traicionado. Era cierto y Law lo había asimilado. Sin embargo, en cuanto la emoción momentánea comenzó a razonarse a si misma y la situación le dejó pensar en frío, en congelante, Law supo que no tenía nada en contra de la dulce Ninette y que tampoco era sorprendente ni traicionera su incapacidad para actuar en su defensa.

Ninette no sabía manejar esas cosas complicadas y no estaba acostumbrada a las discusiones o ambientes tensos. Ella estaba hecha para andar felíz y a sus mundos coloridos y llenos de cosas agradables, no para bajar a la tierra y comportarse como se esperaría de cualquiera. Sin embargo, como Ninette no era cualquiera, pues era comprensible y hasta esperable su reacción estática del día anterior y sus ojos llorosos. Precisamente por no ser cualquiera le gustaba tanto.

No, ella estaba mejor así, esperando tranquilita a que la tormenta pasara mientras los mayores solucionaban los problemas. Una vez la tempestad se deshacía, Ninette ya podía salir para alegrarles la vida, pasarlo bien y animar hasta al más decaído. Law era incapaz de tenerle en cuenta su reacción porque le gustaba Ninette como estaba y, si aquel era el caso, era imposible que pretendiera una actuación que ella nunca llevaría a cabo.

Las cosas habían salido bien.

Con mejor humor a pesar de los músculos todavía quejumbrosos, el jóven Law se levantó satisfecho de su sofá, dispuesto a dar la cara un instante por el resto de la casa con la única y rápida intención de hacerse con algún tentempié que paliara el hambre de la tarde. Decidiendo que no era momento y que estaba demasiado cómodo con el mundo en general como para andar pensando mal y armando gresca, Law evitó los malos pensamientos y ganas de evitación hacia su progenitor, saliendo de la sala de estar para seguir el sonido de la música y llegar hasta las cocinas. Acercandose cada vez más hacia el salón enorme en el que, sin duda, su padre andaría tomandose su café de la tarde inmerso en algún libro o documento al margen de todo y de cuanto estuviera vivo a su alrededor, el jóven Law se abrió paso entre los enormes pasillos de una casa que no podía considerar como tal. Por el camino se cruzó con algún que otro empleado del que Law ni recordaba su rostro, sabiendo que la plantilla se renovaba a menudo o bien aparecían sirvientes espóradicos que necesitaban dinero de un par de semanas.

Cada vez había menos empleados, eso sí. Cada vez más escasos, más callados, aburridos y distantes. Aquella casa andaba moribunda desde que la señora Trafalgar había muerto y, con el tiempo, la agonía se transformaba en muerte.

Igualmente, para Law estaba muerta desde hacía demasiado tiempo. Quizá estuviera muerta desde el principio, desde antes de su nacimiento, incluso.

Topandose con la música agradable y buena en tono bajo para dar ambiente, Law abrió finalmente la puerta del salón esperando encontrarse con su padre continuando su rutina acostumbrada y férrea como el metal más duro.

Y no fue solo eso lo que se encontró.

Sentada en aquella mesa enorme sobre una de las sillas caras y cómodas, la muchacha Ninette acompañaba a su progenitor a la hora del café bajo la música instrumental.

Sin poder evitarlo, Law adoptó una expresión de sorpresa desagradable.

Como respuesta primera, tanto su padre como la chica dieron un respinguito, clavando unos ojos descubiertos sobre el jóven recien llegado a la sala.

Entonces el rostro de Law dejó de mostrar sorpresa para tornarse molesto.

Demasiado molesto.

Ninette tragó saliva y el señor Trafalgar suspiró para si mismo, regresando la atención a su taza de café.

-Law... - Dijo ella con su vocecita dulce y culpable, sonriendole fugaz con claras intenciones de arreglar algo o explicarle la maldita situación.

Pero Law se limitó a contener un bufido, darse la vuelta sobre sus propios pies y salir notablemente furioso y como una centella de aquella sala que, de repente, se había tornado insoportable para él. Otra vez andaba ella estropeandolo todo.

-D-disculpe... - Susurró Ninette temblorosa y bajamente hacia el señor Trafalgar, levantandose velozmente de su silla para seguir sin pensarlo dos veces al muchacho que acababa de partir furiosamente de la habitación.

Gracias a la rapidez con la que había reaccionado y decidida a encontrarse con él, Ninette no tuvo problemas en darle caza, topandose nada más salir del cuarto lujoso con su espalda y su caminar veloz y evidentemente molesto. Ella estaba segura, segurísima, de que él andaba escuchando sus propios pasitos y sabía perfectamente que lo andaba siguiendo, causando que la preocupación, inseguridad y temor de Ninette creciera enormemente al comprobar que él había decidido permanecer distante. Comenzó a ponerse nerviosa y triste, muy triste.

-Law... - Volvió a repetir con un tono mucho más demandante y dolido que la vez anterior, consiguiendo nada más que él continuara a través de los pasillos sin girarse si quiera a dedicarle una miradita vaga. La llorera del día anterior regresó para Ninette, teniendo que tragarse el llanto por pura fuerza de voluntad para tratar de dar la cara a la situación como mejor se pudiera. ¿Y si de verdad la odiaba? ¿Y si no quería verla nunca más debido a su traición descarada y ella, encima, se había presentado en su casa sin más ni noticia?

Pero es que Ninette había estado tan, tan preocupada por el estado emocional de su relación amorosa y tan inquieta, tan llorosa y nerviosa, que no había podido controlar el impulso de lanzarse hacia su casa a comprobarlo por si misma. Siempre a base de impulsos esta Ninette, que actuaba sin pensar ni mediar reflexiones la gran mayoría de las veces.

-¡Law!- Gritó más fuerte y ya hasta suplicante, acelerando el ritmo de la marcha en cuanto comprobó que él no parecía dispuesto a aminorar y encararla. Nuevamente, no obtuvo ninguna respuesta.

Jadeando por la caminata y con un tremendo nudo en la garganta, con los ojos picando horriblemente por las lagrimas inminentes, Ninette se detuvo en su camino para contemplar abandonada y triste como él abría la puerta principal de la casa y salía hacia el exterior.

Pero Ninette no iba a darse por vencida aunque quisiera. No podía.

Presa de un nuevo impulso más fuerte que ningún otro debido a la desesperación y a considerarlo de importancia mayor por puro instinto, Ninette se aceleró de nuevo para atravesar la distancia corta que la separaba del otro, saliendo tras él hacia el exterior en una carrera nerviosa para lanzarse contra su brazo sin pensarlo y agarrarlo demandante.

-Law... - Volvió a repetir suplicante y llorosita, consiguiento con el contacto y la insistencia que, por primer vez en todo su seguimiento, el jóven detuviera la marcha. -Por favor... - Pidió Ninette al ver que aún no parecía dispuesto a encararla, sintiendo la muchacha una oleada nerviosa de esperanza y bienestar en cuanto lo consiguió de apariencia titubeante, dudando entre el mantenerse distante o finalmente darle algún tipo de atención.

Tras unos segundos que a Ninette se le hicieron tortuosos y demasiado lentos, Law se giró y la encaró, dandose la vuelta sobre la nieve y bajo el ambiente frío de la isla.

Y antes de atreverse siquiera a sonreir aliviada, Ninette tuvo que tragar saliva y tratar de calmar el nudo de su garganta al toparse con que la expresión de Law no era felíz, precisamente. No era felíz en absoluto.

Pareciendo que contenía algo terrible y poderoso, el jóven abrió la boca dispuesto a soltar palabras que no serían nada agradables, cerrando prontamente en cuanto los ojos negros de ella se clavaron asustados y llorosos sobre los suyos. Law cerró los parpados con expresión de fastidio total, ahogando notablemente un suspiro para después llevarse la mano hacia la cara y masajearse el puente de la nariz en búsqueda de algo de calma y reflexión.

Ella, asustada, insegura, triste y culpable, no supo hacer otra cosa que tironear de la manga de su jersey que aún tenía enganchada bajo los dedos con suavidad.

-¿Qué... - Trató Law de decir, teniendo que callar otro par de segundos al ver que iba a elevar el tono de voz demasiado. - ... qué carajo haces en mi casa?- Concluyó por fín, clavando sobre Ninette aquella mirada gris y juzgadora que parecía tener siempre la razón y la firmeza más absoluta. Como de hielo, sus ojos permanecieron sin ningún atisbo de inseguridad o compasión causando que ella tuviera, de nuevo, que luchar fieramente contra las ganas de comenzar a sollozar como una niña pequeña.

-E-estaba preocupada... - Y ella tuvo que tornarse urgente y apurada en cuanto comprobó que Law se limitaba a chasquear la lengua notablemente fastidiado, clavando su mirada hacia la nada unos segundos con resignación molesta. -¡Temía con toda mi alma que no quisieras volver a verme, o que me odiaras! ¡O que estuvieras tan enfadado conmigo que nunca jamás desearas saber nada de mi! Te fuiste ayer de mi casa tan maltratado y yo... - Pero Law la interrumpió velozmente.

-¿Y no podías esperar a que yo te llamara, o te diera noticias?- Cortante y cada vez más molesto, comenzando a dejarse llevar por el enfado, Law cuestionó con voz doliente y el ceño fruncido. -¿Tenías que lanzarte a hacer lo que te apeteciera y aparecer aquí, presentandote a mi padre sin darme ni un aviso al respecto?- Ninette sorbeteó por la nariz al ver su llanto inminente.

-Es que... - Dijo Ninette temblorosamente, buscando a duras penas por su mente emocional las palabras adecuadas que justificaran el apuro. -Es que yo... no podía estar así, estaba muy preocupada y... -

-Eres una niña caprichosa e impulsiva.- Dijo Law, cortando nuevamente el intento de explicación de Ninette para elevar un tanto la voz y señalarla con un dedo acusador, haciendo que la expresión de la muchacha terminara por transformarse del todo en la del daño y el lloro inminente. -No puedes hacer siempre cuanto te venga en gana, Ninette. Que te baile el agua cuando a mi me apetece no significa que vaya a hacerlo cuando tú lo consideres oportuno, mucho menos en circunstancia como esta... - Ninette empezó a llorar al principio ligeramente silenciosa, no consiguiendo todavía despertar la compasión de un Law que andaba molesto, demasiado molesto, y tenía la oportunidad de echarle en cara la situación. -¿A quién se le ocurre, eh? ¿Quién te dio permiso y te dijo que era una buena idea? Es mi casa, no la tuya, ni tiene nada que ver contigo. Tú no eres nadie como para hacer esto.- Entonces Ninette empezó a llorar, pero a llorar de verdad.

-¡Eres cruel!- Exclamó ella entre sollozos y lágrimas totalmente dañada, cubriendose malamente la cara con las manos para darse la vuela sin pensarlo ni un instante y decidirse por huir de allí. Algo debió despertar dentro del jóven Law porque, en seguida, al ver sus lagrimas y el efecto de sus malas y descuidadas palabras, comenzó a sentirse él también demasiado apurado como para dejarlo estar.

-Espera... - Le dijo a Ninette, observando nervioso al no saber muy bien que hacer como ella lo ignoraba y caminaba hacia nadie sabe donde. -Venga... espera, espera... - Tuvo que darle caza, llevando una mano hacia su hombro estrecho que fue zafada malamente con un movimiento brusco. A pesar de ello, Ninette no continuó su caminata, limitandose a llorar cruzada de brazos y dandole la espalda en un intento por mantener la dignidad como mejor pudiera y hacerle sentir un poquito la impotencia que ella había padecido momentos antes. -No te enfades así, pajarito, no te pongas triste... no pretendía ser tan duro contigo, que ni te lo mereces ni te lo has buscado... - Dijo Law, pareciendo que de pronto se había calmado y regresaba a aquel tono de voz compasivo y didáctico que Ninette tanto se conocía.

-Olvidáme. Eres cruel... eres cruel y malvado ¡Has sido horrible conmigo y yo no quería hacer ningún mal!- Lloriqueó Ninette, dandole una patadita al suelo de nieve entre sollozos malamente ahogados mientras trataba de ser fuerte y orgullosa. -¡Tus palabras eran innecesarias y han sido muy, muy dolorosas! ¡Más aún cuando yo lo único que quería era verte y saber que estabas bien, que tu estado de ánimo continuaba intacto al igual que tus sentimientos! Y... y vas tú... - Ninette tuvo que callar un instante, descomponiendose un segundo en un sollozo doloroso y alto que no pudo contener antes de continuar, todavía en su posición cruzada de brazos que comenzó a volverse temblorosa. -¡Vas tú y me dices que no soy nadie!-

-Eso no es así, gorrioncito... venga, por supuesto que eres alguien. Alguien muy importante, además.- Dijo Law en tono tranquilizador al ver que ella comenzaba a dejarse llevar demasiado por el momento y las emociones, callando inteligente en cuanto supo que Ninette iba a continuar.

-¡P-pues si no soy nadie, no lo seré, ale! ¡Me iré y te dejaré en paz en tu casa con tus cosas, te dejaré con tus cosas para siempre y así no te sentiras molesto ni me dirás esas cosas tan horribles!- Exclamó llorosa y sin pensar Ninette, sabiendolo a su espalda a pesar de que no lo estaba mirando. Si lo encaraba ahora, ella sabía que no sería capaz de molestarse. Al menos, no de aquella manera rabiosa, dolida a más no poder y sollozante.

-Tú eres lo más importante que tengo ¿De qué me sirven todas mis cosas si no tengo lo más importante?- Complaciente, Law se atrevió a agarrar suavemente su hombro de nuevo, observando más calmado y seguro que esta vez ella no hizo ningún ademan ni movimiento de total evitación, solo un titubeo físico. -He sido muy estúpido, ya lo sé. Mi reacción no ha sido la correcta y tú no mereces ni debes escuchar unas palabras tan desagradables, mucho menos de mi boca, aún menos cuando no son ciertas en absoluto... es solo que... - Ahora venía la parte justificativa y didáctica, hablando suave y cuidadoso el muchacho por temor a empeorar aún más la situación y conseguir una reacción excesivamente dolida. Ya había hecho suficiente daño por hoy y por mucho tiempo, pero ella debía aprender lo que Law consideraba límites insalvables y el lugar de cada quién. Era de importancia mayor que así fuera o jamás funcionaría y, como era de esperar, Law estaba dispuesto a hacer cuanto fuese necesario para que funcionara a las mil maravillas. -Es solo que hay cosas mías en las que no me gusta que nadie se meta... ya te lo dije un día, pajarito. Solo es eso, no me agrada y no me lo esperaba, quizá si me hubieras avisado o similar... - Ninette lo interrumpió.

-¡Tú te presentaste en mi casa sin avisar y con todo tu descaro!- Exclamó ella llorosa y malamente digna, teniendo que deshacer un instante su posición cruzada de brazos para secarse las lagrimas de la cara rápidamente. -¡Lo hiciste y criticas la misma acción que tú llevaste a cabo! ¡Es injusto y ridículo!- Dejandose llevar por las emociones y la ofensa, la muchacha lloriqueó digna y caprichosa. Algo desconcertada también.

-No es lo mismo.- Contestó Law, habiendose calmado por fín y buscando la misma reacción por parte de Ninette. Condescendiente y dispuesto a aguantar y tratar con ella hasta lograr solucionarlo, que ya sabía él que podría hacerlo tarde o temprano, el jóven produjo un apretoncito suave y cariñoso sobre el hombro de ella que logró el efecto dudoso deseado.

-¡Claro que es lo mismo!- Pero a pesar de todo Ninette aún no estaba dispuesta a ceder, sintiendo como aquella parte de su ser que en ocasiones se revolvía quejumbrosa comenzaba a gritar más fuerte que veces anteriores. Se hizo con el control un segundo aunque ella no supiera, todavía no, exactamente el por qué real de su indignación, pateando de nuevo el suelo de nieve blanca.

-No, no es lo mismo.- Negó Law suave pero totalmente convencido de cuanto decía, causando que una dudosa Ninette se mordiera el labio inferior y comenzara, sin proponerselo, a ceder y ahogar aquella parte de sí misma que luchaba por salir a flote. Law siempre tenía razón, recordó Ninette, y poco a poco aquella voz fiera y orgullosa comenzó a ahogarse y ocultarse cada vez más en algún rincón desconocido y oscuro de su mente. -Mira, pajarito... - Law suspiró bajo, dispuesto a explicar la situación como quien trata con un niño en pleno ataque de caprichos y llorera. - ... cada cual tiene sus cosas y manías. Cada persona posee ciertos defectos, gustos y desprecios. Cada uno tiene cosas que le agradan mucho y cosas que detestan y enfadan mucho... - Como respuesta primera, ella produjo un gruñidito quejumbroso al no querer ceder ya por pura testarudez y daño emocional. -Pues, verás, que se entrometan en mis cosas y manejen las situaciones por mi, sin contar conmigo, es una de esas cosas que yo detesto y me enfadan mucho... por eso no es lo mismo.- Otro nuevo apretoncito cariñoso fue dado sobre el hombro frágil de Ninette, observando complacido Law como ella no parecía tener intenciones de huir de nuevo o evitar el contacto. -Además, yo sabía bien que andaba haciendo y fue tu madre quien me animó a presentarme allí de una forma u otra... la situación no era en absoluto la misma y creo que lo hice bastante bien ¿no es cierto que mi visita fue, exceptuando el encontronazo con Alexander, algo del todo beneficioso para defender nuestra relación?- Guardó Law silencio después de sus palabras, en espera de algún tipo de respuesta por parte de ella. Aún dandole la espalda, entre lloros y lágrimas nerviosas, tras un tiempo de reflexión y de pensar las palabras oídas Ninette asintió a regañadientes. Law sonrió satisfecho de si mismo y su manejo sencillo. -Lo de hoy, gorrión, es solo que andaba muy contento y satisfecho con todo, mucho. Andaba felíz y tranquilo y, de pronto, me topo con que el pajarito ha decidido actuar sin saber demasiado bien y, como se espera de tal avecilla locuela y cantarina, sin pensar ni reflexionar. - Y es que Law no quería que Ninette lo estropeara con sus instintos emocionales, que mucho esfuerzo le había costado y aún le costaba a él lograr que la situación se mantuviera tan bien depués de tantos obstaculos a saltar. Habersela encontrado de pronto allí, en su casa e inmersa en sus cosas a las que nadie mas que a él pertenecían había causado que algo dentro de Law explotara desagradablemente. Gracias al cielo que ya se le andaba pasando. -No me malinterpretes, adoro tu impulsividad y cabecita emocional. Me encantan, pero a veces no sé como van a funcionar y me asusta que se equivoquen... - Law posó ambas manos ahora sobre los hombros de la chiquilla, comezando a masajear tiernamente para sentir bajo sus dedos como sus músculos tensos se relajaban poco a poco. -¿Y si hacen que el pajarito se extravíe y se haga daño? No quiero que se haga daño... -

-Yo solo quería saber como estabas... - Dijo Ninette cada vez más desconcertada, tentada al perdón por unas palabras que consideró adorables e insegura con su cabeza a más no poder. Law siempre tenía razón ¿por qué iba a ser diferente en esta ocasión? No tenía ningún sentido y la misma Ninette estaba convencida de que, efectivamente, tener una guía segura y fija evitaría cualquier tipo de dolor y otorgaría libertad ¿Cierto? Una total libertad de obligaciones reales, de responsabilidad, de temor a caerse demasiado fuerte. Ninette sería libre de todo y estaría a salvo, a salvo siempre aunque no entendía muy bien el motivo exacto ni a que venía todo eso ahora. La cabeza de Ninette aún andaba muy desordenada e inmadura como para entender demasiadas cosas. - ... y conocer a tu padre. Al principio solo quería saber como estabas pero, a medida que me acercaba hasta tu casa, me entró una tremenda curiosidad... principalmente quería saber como estabas y era lo más importante, de todas formas.- Reconoció Ninette con voz todavía lagrimosa por un llanto que comenzaba a detenerse y algo perdida debido al andar confusa por motivo desconocido.

-Oh, y eso es precioso.- Sonando agradecido y complacido con sus palabras, seguro de sí mismo, Law continuó masajeando sus hombros. -¿Y también querías conocer a mi padre? Podrías habermelo dicho... - Conestó Law pareciendo hasta divertido, haciendo que Ninette se callara el reprocharle que, aunque se lo hubiera dicho, posiblemente Law no le hubiera hecho ningun caso a su petición y hasta hubieran terminado discutiendo. De todas formas, Law no soportaba que nadie se metiera en sus cosas y esta era una de sus manías o defectos que lo hacían especial, se dijo Ninette. -De todas formas, ¿De qué ibas tú a hablar con mi padre? Solo sabe de ciencias, artes lógicas y de más cosas aburridas que no te interesan.-

-No hemos hablado demasiado.- Se limitó ella a contesar todavía, recordando el momento en el que trató de mantener algún tipo de conversación fluida y cordial con el señor Trafalgar sin resultados al respecto. Era aún más cerrado y gélido que su hijo, mucho más.

-¿No vas a mirarme todavía, no me perdonas?- Susurró Law fingiendo claramente la súplica por relajar el ambiente, acariciando con dedos suaves la nuca cálida de Ninette.

-No.- Respondió ella, cerrando los ojos sin poder evitarlo ante el contacto agradable y comenzando a ceder rápidamente a pesar de su negación vocal. Era demasiado difícil enfadarse con él cuando lo quería tanto y andaba tan complaciente y tierno.

-No te enfades conmigo, por favor, he sido brusco e idiota... ¿Quieres que me arrodille y te suplique perdón? Por que lo haré si es lo que quieres.- Y Law sabía que ella andaba tranquila y convencida, entrando ambos ya en el juego extraño en el que se habían sumido tras el momento desagradable. Era una relación diferente, desde luego. Con Law todo era diferente. -Vamos, mirame... Bonita, preciosa, gorrioncita, dulce niña... -

-No. Ya no te quiero.- Dijo Ninette, pero ella misma sabía que lo quería. Lo quería mucho, supo Ninette, lo quería tanto que no podía apenas soportarlo dentro del pecho y el alma. Entonces Ninette comprendió que no había nada ni nadie en el mundo capaz de convencerla de lo contrario, que no existía cosa posible que lograra que ella se alejara de él. Que lo quería, simplemente, que estaba enamorada de él. Que era su primer amor y, Ninette, en aquel momento preciso sintió que jamás podría amar a otra persona por muchos años que transcurrieran y por muchos que conociera.

Ninette comprendió en un segundo, en aquel instante, que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que todos esos años que transcurrieran fueran con Law y para Law.

-Pues yo a ti sí. Yo te quiero mucho, gorrión. Te juro que te quiero desde el primer día que te vi y que jamás he podido quitarte de mi cabeza.- Y, aunque estuvieran más o menos jugando, aunque Law supiera que ella no había hablado en serio y que tenía su amor asegurado en aquel momento, él se confesó.

El corazón de Ninette dio una pirueta y regresó a su lugar para latir con fuerza desbocada.

-Entonces, casémonos.- Dijo Ninette sin girarse, notando una oleada de bienestar total ante aquella idea que, quizá, para oídos razonables pudiera sonar a locura. Sin embargo, para ella se convirtió en la materialización de la ilusión y la esperanza de una vida felíz y romántica.

Y ya se sabe que no hay romance que se precie sin locura de por medio.

Tras un largo silencio, Law por fín se atrevió a responder.

-Vale.- Dijo sin más y sin necesidad de cambiar ni un ápice su tono de voz, que desde el primer día supo que, en caso de lanzarse al matrimonio, sería solo y por Ninette.

Ninette se dio la vuelta y se lanzó a sus brazos.

* * *

_Hola dola!_

_Estoy ocupada estos días con mis estudios, así que temo que no podré actualizar tan a menudo como me gustaría =(_

_Espero que hayaís disfrutado del capítulo. Law es una contradicción enorme! Ajajajajaja _

_Un besazo y muchos abrazos:_

_Maddy_


	22. Una historia de matrimonio I

Cuando Ninette anunció cantarina y eufórica a sus padres que iba a casarse y con quién, las reacciones de los mencionados no fueron similares a la suya, precisamente.

Como era de esperar, el señor Bogdánov montó la peor rabieta y el más horrible berrinche de toda su vida y quien sabe si no también de toda la historia del pueblo. Se puso tan, tan, tan rojo y brillante que Ninette temió hasta que reventara, tratando la muchacha de calmarle por miedo a que el hombre sufriera un infarto o dolencia similar. Pasado el susto del color y la brillantez, aunque la furia y desesperación del señor Bogdánov por observar impotente como su nena iba a ser, definitivamente, robada de sus brazos por las mandíbulas de aquel lobo astuto y maligno continuó, Ninette decidió no hacerle demasiado caso. Es más, tan convencida e ilusionada estaba Ninette con su cercano futuro de casada que por primera vez se permitió tener su mínimo instante de autoridad y valía para soltarle a su padre un ultimatum: o aceptaba a Law como yerno, o tendría que renunciar también a ella como hija.

Y, evidentemente y como la misma Ninette sabía de antemano, el señor Bogdánov no tuvo más remedio que aceptar al nuevo y odiado yerno.

Semejante impulso de valor deconocido y nunca antes visto hizo que la muchacha se convenciera aún más de su amor por el jóven Law, que conseguía despertar en ella capacidades que no tuvo antes o, al menos, ella no podía creer que existieran en su interior sin más. Por suerte o desgracia, Ninette no utilizó recursos similares de imponer su voluntad ya que no se encontraban en sus costumbres o bien no eran considerados como necesarios.

Ninette pudo disfrutar de su felicidad e ilusión increible aunque su madre, en un principio, tampoco pareció tomarse la noticia con demasiada alegría o aceptación. Secretamente celosa sin poder evitarlo, la señora Bogdánov tuvo que contener una mueca de disgusto y decepción en cuanto su hijita le comentó que pretendía contraer matrimonio con el jóven guapo y seductor de los Trafalgar. En seguida, sin embargo, la señora Bogdánov se sintió como la peor madre de la tierra y, además, no era decente ni aceptable que una mujer de su edad y estado civil pretendiera andar bebiendo los vientos de algún jovencito, por muy atractivo y maduro que este le pareciera. Eliminando de su mente como mejor pudo su parte de mujer, la señora Bogdánov dejó reinar a su parte de madre, alegrandose prontamente de su pequeña y del buen futuro que la esperaba. Si bien Ninette era jóven al igual que lo era todavía su futuro marido, los matrimonios a edad temprana no se veían mal en absoluto en pueblos tradicionales como aquel de gentes con mentes, en su mayoría, ancladas en las costumbres de lo que se considera correcto y decente.

Y era, por supuesto, más decente una Ninette casadita y acogida por la cultura y buena profesión de un marido con futuro que una Ninette asalvajadita y cometiendo locuras como sería, sin duda, su costumbre sin riendas que la guiaran correctamente.

Ahora Ninette tendría una vida fácil y tranquila con alguien que se encargaría de ella, quizá hasta con más celo y esmero del que ellos mismo habían puesto en su persona. Como madre, sin duda, la señora Bogdánov se dijo que se sentía muy orgullosa de si misma y su labor de crianza, de su nena y la buena suerte que había tenido y de tener un yerno tan apuesto y educado. Si bien la opinión de las otras gentes sobre el jóven Law no era la mejor, precisamente, la señora Bogdánov se dijo que el cambio se encontraba tanto en el desarrollo óptimo de los acontecimientos como en sus propias manos.

Y, como se propuso, apenas el mismo día que su nena le había comunicado la noticia la señora Bogdánov se encargó de mejorar la fama de Law Trafalgar utilizando la confianza y buena acogida de la que ella misma gozaba en aquel pueblo.

Cuando Law anunció serio y tranquilo a su padre que iba a casarse y con quien, la reacción que recibió fue un poquito más distinta de la esperada.

Cierto era, de todas formas, que quizá el momento escogido para comunicar la noticia no había sido el más oportuno, decidiendo Law soltarlo en cuanto recordó que debía confesarselo a su padre a pesar de considerar que a este no tenía porque importarle tal cosa inminente. Terminada una operación complicada en uno de sus viajes cortos, mientras padre e hijo se lavaban las manos en silencio aún con sus mascarillas colgando en el cuello como si nada tuvieran que ver el uno con el otro, Law soltó tranquilo y serio su decisión de matrimonio.

Si bien Law había esperado que su padre se limitara a asentir, si es que acaso se decidía por responder de alguna manera, para su sorpresa el señor Trafalgar optó por detener sus acciones y mirarle un instante silencioso. Confuso notablemente a pesar de su impasibilidad inevitable, que Law se lo conocía bien, el señor Trafalgar decidió no llevarle la contraria y alegrarse a su manera por su único hijo, soltandole un vago y típico "felicidades, puedes poner todos los gastos a mi nombre" de cortesía de padre millonario antes de regresar a su labor de lavado como si nada le hubieran comunicado.

Entonces algo dentro de Law se revolvió incompleto, dejandose llevar por una vez por un arrebato extraño e incontrolable.

Y Law le preguntó sinceramente y sin ningún atisbo de cinismo dañino a su padre cual era la opinión que su futura esposa levantaba sobre él.

Un silencio incómodo y extraño se adueñó de la sala en aquel momento puesto que padre e hijo jamás de los jamases habían tenido ningún tipo de conversación minimamente familiar ni normal. Sin embargo, aún con aquella expresión de total frialdad e indiferencia, quizá emocionado por dentro aunque nadie pudiera saberlo, el señor Trafalgar dijo que Ninette era "llamativa en exceso tanto en su actitud como en su manera de dirigirse a los demás, agradable a pesar de tener una conversación insulsa y superficial, y de mente demasiado simple.". Justo cuando Law comenzaba a arrepentirse de su arrebato desconocido y andaba a punto de saltar a la gresca mediante palabras dolorosas para con su padre, este concluyó con un "sin embargo, es dulce y se nota de muy buenas intenciones. No la abandones."

Y Law sintió una satisfacción enorme al saber que tenía la aprobación de su padre, cosa que causó bienestar aunque no quisiera ni admitirselo a si mismo.

En cuanto ambos jóvenes tomaron la decisión, apenas unos días después comenzaron a verse más a menudo que de costumbre para llevar a cabo los preparativos convenientes y establecer la fecha del enlace. Durante dos semanas, tanto Law como Ninette expusieron sus ideas al respecto, resultando que en un principio el jóven pretendía una ceremonia personal, rápida y solitaria de la que apenas nadie tuviera noticia, siendo un enemigo silencioso de la ostentación social y de la presencia de multitudes a las que contentar. Sin embargo y para su desgracia, ante esta idea Ninette no pudo hacer otra cosa más que mostrar su desilusionado descontento y decidirse por suplicar tan dulcemente como solo ella sabía hacerlo, exponiendo cuanto había soñado desde niña con el día de su boda y con dar una gran celebración.

Y Law, debido a sus tironcitos insistentes de manga, sus ojos pedigüeños y caprichosos y sus ilusiones, no tuvo otra opción que ceder y consentirle los deseos.

Como vio que le agradaban esas cosas y quería tirar por lo tradicional y socialmente mostrable, Law le regaló un anillo fino de oro blanco y diamantes de belleza sencilla pero mucha elegancia como muestra del enlace aún por venir y por el puro gusto de hacerlo. Evidentemente, Ninette recibió el presente con felicidad total y un arrebato de cariño, colocandoselo en el dedo anular antes de lanzarse a su cuello para achucharle y hasta casi tirarle al suelo debido al impulso.

Con orgullo total y con la felicidad escapandose por cada poro de su piel, Ninette mostró su nueva y significativa joya (la única que tenía, en realidad) tanto a su madre como a sus amigas, recibiendo alabanzas de la primera y miraditas bastante dispares entre ellas de las segundas. Entre que había un par de envidiosas y una preocupada y triste en particular, a Ninette le costó un poco más que con su madre que el estado de ánimo fuera óptimo y alegre. SI bien la opinión seria de las demás respecto al enlace le interesaba a ella más bien poco, que ya tenía clara su decisión, no ocurría lo mismo con Svetlana, cuyos pensamientos eran para Ninette más importantes de lo que hubiera imaginado.

Tuvo Ninette que llevarsela un instante fuera del tumultito femenino de compañeras de danza y vida social de la mano para charletear tranquilas, topandose con el total descontento de su siempre mejor amiga ante la idea del matrimonio. Considerandolo una decisión impulsiva, alocada y de la que se arrepentiría, que no podía evitar preocuparse y proteger a su querida Ninette quisiera esta casarse o no, Svetlana soltó una retaíla severa y convencida de motivos por los cuales su amiga no debía contraer matrimonio tan temprano, mucho menos si el marido en cuestión era nada más y nada menos que Law Trafalgar. Igualmente, Svetlana no comprendía como en tan poco tiempo Ninette podía haber conocido lo suficiente a su compañero masculino como para enamorarse de tal manera, recibiendo como respuesta de su amiga que, aunque no lo pareciera, en realidad para ella le conocía de toda la vida. Svetlana, algo desesperada, le preguntó a Ninette qué ocurriría entonces con sus sueños, aspiraciones y crecimiento individual, cosas a las que su siempre perdida en fantasias compañera no sabía responder exactamente. No lo entendía, no lo entendía ni aceptaba en absoluto pero, aunque a regañadientes, al final Svetlana tuvo que ceder a Ninette y sus lloriqueos, abrazandola cariñosa y dandole felicitaciones para desearle la mejor de las suertes a la futura y jóven pareja.

Aceptó, igualmente, ser una de sus damas de honor y prometió comportarse durante la boda, ocultando como mejor pudiera su disgusto al respecto y su falta de esperanza para con el enlace.

Bueno, Svetlana estaba convencida por un sexto sentido que al final, tarde o temprano, saldría mal semejante relación. Sin embargo, decidió que Ninette estaba en su derecho de equivocarse si quería y rectificar más adelante.

Ciertamente, conseguida la intención de celebrar una boda verdadera y social como todas aquellas que Ninette había visto en el pueblo, Law no tuvo necesidad ni interés por tomar demasidas decisiones o participar demasiado en los asuntos que tan aburridos e incomprensibles se le hacían, como escoger el color de los manteles o similares. Dejó eso en manos de Ninette, la cual se notó encantada con aquella decisión. Apoyándose en su madre, Ninette dejó que fuera ella quien tomará la responsabilidad real, escogiendo Ninette la parte de las decisiones finales y más importantes como cual sería su vestido exactamente, los colores mencionados o los atuendos de las damas de honor. En cuanto a la ubicación, la celebración siempre se realizaba en el exterior en aquel pueblo y Ninette no iba a ser menos.

Ya nunca miraría suspirante y soñadora a las novias con sus vestidos preciosos y sus rostros radiantes porque, ahora, ella sería una de esas jóvenes que despertaban la envidia de las demás entre la población femenina de su isla natal.

Teniendo, entonces, en sus manos las decisiones más divertidas e importantes según los criterios de la señora Bogdánov y Ninette, esta última le comunicaba al jóven Law las buenas nuevas en sus encuentros con toda su ilusión creciente a medida que la fecha se acercaba, contandole mil y una peripecias sin demasiado interes y con alguna que otra desviación del tema de por medio, tal y como solo Ninette podía hacerlo. Entonces, Law se limitaba a asentir y sonreír de vez en cuando, disfrutando a su manera de la felicidad de ella y su actitud animosa que lo entretenía y alegraba los días.

Hubo, sin embargo, una vez que sí tuvieron una ligera discusión.

Cuando Ninette le dijo con su tono cantarín y contento algo de la música que habían decidido para la celebración, Law se percató de que tendría que bailar. Horrorizado ante la idea de tener que llevar a cabo semejante acción frente a demasiadas personas, el jóven mostró veloz su desconcierto y desagrado, negandose en rotundo en un principio. Demasiado le costó a Ninette convencerlo y hacerlo entrar en razón, consiguiendolo a duras penas al final de la tarde mediante besos, caricias pedigüeñas y pucheritos. Al final, Law aceptó con la condición de que fuera algo sencillo, corto y fácil sin complicaciones ni demasiadas florituras, no poniendo Ninette ningún impedimento a aquello último ya que recapacitó en que había tenido mucha suerte de convencerlo. No era lo mismo pedirle cosas cuando estaba de buen humor que cuando se tornaba firme y tozudo.

Para desgracia de Law, al que mucho hubiera gustado mantenerse al margen de toda aquella parafernalia matrimonial a pesar de ser el futuro novio, no le quedó más remedio que acudir al conservatorio de danza para tomar algunas prácticas privadas con la maestra de Ninette, aquella señora madura y severa de aspecto disciplinado. Sorprendido en un principio, el jóven Trafalgar observó que el odio hacia su persona parecía haberse aminorado notablemente en cuanto hacía acto de presencia en el pueblo, siendo hasta recibido animosamente por aquella mujer bailarina y mayor que tanta admiración despertaba sobre su rítmico pajarito. El formar parte de un matrimonio con una muchacha originaria del pueblo lo hacía, de una forma u otra, parte de él, además que nadie quiere llevarse mal con el novio de una boda donde se podrá comer y beber gratis hasta hartarse. Pudiera ser que fuera mayormente por conveniencia, pero Law se dijo que aquello le venía a las mil maravillas y, sobre todo, que así Ninette estaría a gusto y marcharían de aquel pueblo con buen sabor de boca.

Por que, oh, sí, Ninette y Law no pensaban quedarse demasiado tiempo más viviendo en aquella isla.

Deseoso como estaba de cambios y viajes, Law había conseguido que el regalo de su padre fuera nada más y nada menos que un barco. Nada ostentoso ni llamativo en exceso que pudiera entorpecerles la vida y complicarle la navegación, pero sí un pequeño barquito de buen aspecto y nueva construcción que podría convertirse, con las remodelaciones necesarias, en una preciosa vivienda a la vez que navío. Dispuesto como estaba el señor Trafalgar a pagarlo todo, cosa de la que Law se aprovechó al máximo antes de independizarse, el jóven le comunicó la noticia a Ninette de que nada más casarse podrían finalmente marcharse y compartir vida juntos. Al principio, la muchacha pareció temerosa y durante un par de días evitó la conversación al respecto, lanzandose prontamente Law a la carga para hacer gala de su don de palabra y una manipulación que él consideraba positiva en este caso. Sería una buena vida y él estaba dispuesto a hacerla muy, muy felíz. Nada quedaba en aquel pueblo tan bueno como para hacerle frente a su precioso pajarito y solo él era minimamente digno de su compañía y presencia.

Mediante sueños de vida siempre errante, de conocer mundo, de viajes de un lugar a otro , cada cual más interesante y diferente que el anterior, al final Ninette accedió y se dejó contagiar la ilusión al respecto. Ninette, además, se dijo que Law lo deseaba mucho, con todas sus fuerzas, que fuera como fuera pretendía encaminar su vida por el mar y que hasta parecía preso de una felicidad infantil cuando lo mencionaba y fantaseaba con el tema. Que serían felices y los sueños de él eran más sencillos y fáciles. Ella podía seguir practicando la danza en su nueva casa y de aquí para allá. Había aprendio suficiente como para ir por su cuenta al respecto.

De esta manera, mientras Law se dedicaba a leer libros y más libros sobre navegación básica (que el barco era caro y de manejo automático, pero siempre hay que estar preparados) y determinar la disposición de habitaciones y paredes, Ninette decidió hacerse cargo de la decoración.

En cuanto al baile, si bien Law era total y sorprendentemente torpe al respecto y solía pisar a menudo los pies de la maestra dolorosamente, al menos aprendió lo justo como para no hacer el ridículo.

El tiempo continuó pasando y, cada vez más ocupados, estando ahora Law realmente interesado en como transcurría el desarrollo de lo que sería su casa y barco al mismo tiempo, apenas quedaba una semana y un par de días para la celebración.

Y, justo en aquel momento, Law tuvo que marcharse con su padre para atender urgentemente a un paciente importante que padecía una grave dolencia. A Ninette casi le dio un ataque de histeria cuando el jóven, por primera vez al ver que no le quedaba más remedio, le comunicó su partida. Ante su estado de ánimo lloroso, nervioso y al borde de un ataque de ansiedad Law le prometió y aseguró que estaría a tiempo para su boda. Ninette asintió aún totalmente llorosa y perdida al verse con todo el asunto y responsabilidad complicada en sus manos pequeñas, tranquilizandola Law de nuevo al comunicarle que tanto su padre como él habían contratado a algunos entendidos que llevaran a cabo las tareas complicadas del presupuesto y labores arquitectónicas de la vivienda en su ausencia.

Al final Ninette le dejó marchar y optó por confiar en él, como siempre, y su control para las decisiones dificiles de las que ella nada sabía.

Cuando solo quedaba una semana la felicidad y la euforia dieron paso al pánico y nerviosismo total sobre Ninette, que estaba insoportable e histerica a más no poder. Temía que todo se estropeara y, como suele ocurrir aunque todo marche bien al final, en los momentos antes del gran día siempre parece que lo preparado se derrumba. Sin prometido presente hasta el día de la ceremonia, Ninette no tenía con quien desahogar los temores ni quien la tranquilizara correctamente a parte de su madre, la cual comenzaba a cansarse de su tan nerviosa nena. Igualmente, era completamente normal semejante estado emocional por parte de la novia justo antes de su boda.

En el fondo, de todas formas, las decisiones importantes no corrían por cuenta de Ninette.

Nunca.

* * *

-Vamos, a ver como te queda... - Dijo la modista tras haberle cedido su vestido a Ninette, la cual lo acogió entre las manos con toda delicadeza y hasta admiración. Había estado esperando semanas para que, finalmente, el traje en cuestión anduviera arreglado y entallado solo para que se ajustara a su cuerpo a la perfección, siendo un diseño perdido que la modista había creado hacía mucho y nadie había querido por tener gustos más recargados.

Sin embargo, como Ninette era elegante y fiel seguidora del lema "menos es más" en cuanto a adornos, que tenía buen gusto y no era amiga de lo vulgarmente ostentoso, la muchacha había escogido aquel vestido tras mucho investigar por el comercio en el que ahora se encontraban.

Ilusionada por verselo perfecto y de su talla tras tanta espera, que era precioso y más aún se le haría una vez se le ajustara como Dios manda, Ninette comenzó a colocarselo cuidadosamente rodeada de aquellos espejos amplios y altos cuyo objetivo era el visionado de si misma por parte de la clienta de turno.

-Mamá, ayudame con la cremallera.- Dijo Ninette con el vestido aún a medio poner, aguantandose las ganas de soltar un gritito de ilusión ante la perspectiva de lo preciosa que estaría con su vestido de novia.

En seguida, la señora Bogdánov se acercó, obedeciendo la petición de su hija mientras inspeccionaba aquella prenda especial como quizá demasiado sencilla para su gusto. Un escote con forma corazón de tirantes finos, tela buena de un blanco impoluto y cola de sirena con, al menos, algunos dibujitos de pedrería desde la cadera hasta el bajo.

Ningún detallito más, ni uno.

Por lo menos tenía la pedrería y la cola, se dijo la señora Bogdánov conteniendo un suspiro mientras terminaba de subir la cremallera del traje en cuestión.

Y, bajo la atenta mirada de las tres mujeres, el vestido de novia tan esperado fue correctamente colocado sobre Ninette.

En cuanto observó su reflejo entre tantos espejos, la expresión de la muchacha perdió la sonrisa para tornarse, simplemente, seria y hasta estupefacta.

Entonces Ninette se revisó incredula y sin si quiera querer imaginar como se vería desde fuera, de piés a cabeza, en la imagen de si misma que el espejo le devolvía.

Debido al nerviosismo y su malvado metabolismo, teniendo que haber esperado muchas semanas a los arreglos por lo complicado de colocar de nuevo en su lugar la pedrería delicadamente, Ninette se dio cuenta de que su vestido no le quedaba como debía. Los tirantes finos remarcaban sus hombros frágiles que se veían demasiado huesudos y, bajando, Ninette se dio cuenta de que ya no había pecho suficiente como para llenar el bonito escote en forma de corazón y este se arrebullaba evidenciando la ausencia de carne. En su lugar, Ninette vio un precioso y llamativo esternón que, si bien siempre se había marcado demasiado para su gusto, debido al haber perdido peso y al disgusto para Ninette se hacía aquel día, simplemente, abominable.

Al borde de las lágrimas, con el corazón roto, Ninette continuó bajando la mirada.

Y entonces llegó a la peor parte.

El vestido se le arrugaba a la cintura por tener demasiada tela para ajustarse a la pequeñez que esta había adoptado, topandose la muchacha con que, para su desgracia, había un lugar que su vestido si había decidido remarcar. La tela fina que era capaz de resaltar hasta el ombligo si una no iba con cuidado optó, entonces, por afianzar la forma de los huesos de sus caderas con fuerza y de una forma demasiado llamativa y terrible.

Al borde del llanto desesperado y doloroso, Ninette observó en el reflejo del espejo como su madre, a su espalda, tragaba saliva disgustada ante la imagen de la prenda sobre ella.

Temerosa y sabiendo por experiencia que de todo aquello saldría una futura y jóven novia presa del llanto histerico junto con la más acomplejada de las depresiones, la modista carraspeó.

-Nena... ¿Has adelgazado?- Cuestionó como si nada tuviera eso de importancia a pesar de haberlo preguntado, contemplando urgente como su clienta no separaba la vista anonadada y llorosa de su imagen en el espejo.

-B-bueno, no está tan mal.- Saltó pronta su madre al ruedo tras su espalda, dejando salir una sonrisa falsa para dedicar sobre la modista una mirada de ayuda inmediata.

-¡Cierto, cierto!- Viendo que no tenía alternativa, la encargada del vestido asintió veloz como un rayo, soltando aquella afirmación mientras adoptaba una expresión de falsa felicidad similar a la de la señora Bogdánov.

El rostro de Ninette se contrajo con dolor para comenzar a dejar escapar un par de lagrimitas rebeldes e incontroladas.

-Ahora queda mucho más... - Pero no había salvación posible, analizando la madre el cuerpo de su nena bastante desfavorecido bajo la tela del vestido de novia sin saber que decir y luchando por mantener la sonrisa. -Ah... eh... ¿Etéreo?-

Entonces Ninette empezó a llorar de verdad, llevandose las manos al rostro para cubrirselo y evitar así continuar mirando su imagen en el espejo.

-Oh, es horrible... - Lloriqueó en un susurro doloroso, encogiendose hacia abajo para acunclillarse sobre el suelo dificultosamente debido a la tela tirante del vestido. -¡Horrible!-

-Nena, nenita no llores... - Trató su madre, elevando una mano insegura hacia su lloriqueante hija sin saber demasiado bien como consolarla. -Seguro que tiene arreglo.-

-¡No queda tiempo! ¡No queda tiempo para arreglarlo y yo no puedo presentarme así! ¡Oh, es tan terrible! Estoy tan, tan desastrosa y horrorosa... ¡Debería ir en chandal y con el rostro oculto bajo una mascara!- Exclamó Ninette ahogadamente debido al andar con el rostro oculto bajo sus manos, comenzando las otras dos mujeres a mirarse urgentes y revolverse nerviosas en el sitio sin acertar todavía a hacer nada. Ya se sabe lo importante que es para una novia su vestido. -¡Es un desastre! ¡Todo es un desastre! Esto es un mal presagio, un aviso de lo desconocido, que siempre acierta ¡Oh, mamá, que mala mi suerte!-

-Si no te queda tan mal, mujercita... - Pero su madre no estaba de acuerdo con sus propias palabras, observando impotente como su nena, demasiado sensible y nerviosa aquellos días, se deshacía en depresión desesperada.

-¡Es horrible!- Le gritó la muchacha como represalia evidente, descubriendo por fin su rostro bonito para dedicar sobre la madre una mirada llorosa y expresión horrorizada. Había esperado tanto por ese vestido... -¡Es horrible y ya no hay tiempo y yo no puedo presentarme así! Todas se reirán de mi... seré la peor novia en toda la historia de este pueblo... Ay ¿Qué pensará Law cuándo me vea de esta manera tan horrorosa?-

-Vamos, vamos, no llores así niñita... - La modista, viendo con dolor como una de sus clientas parecía al borde de la más terrible de las desgracias rápida se puso manos a la obra, acostumbrada como estaba a todo tipo de emergencias matrimoniales como aquella. Veloz y eficaz corrió hacia la jóven, inclinandose junto a ella para pasarle un brazo cariñoso a través de los hombros delgados que temblaban por el llanto. -Tampoco te sienta tan mal.-

-¡Parezco la novia fantasma de alguna película cutre de terror!- Se quejó Ninette presa de los nervios previos a la boda y del desastre evidente, soltando un sollocito en cuanto analizó ella misma la veracidad de sus propias palabras de nuevo ante el espejo. -¡Una desnutrida que no puede ni llenar su vestido de boda!- Ninette lloró más fuerte, logrando que la modista apretara el abrazo mientras la muchacha se decidía por dejar de contemplarse masoquistamente en el espejo.

-Oh, venga, venga... lo arreglaremos, ya verás. Por supuesto que tiene arreglo.- Pronunció la modista, que por mucho negocio que tuviera era una buena mujer y comprendía a la perfección la desesperación estilistica de una cualquier novia cercana.

-P-pero... la pedrería... - Titubeó Ninette, sabiendo que no había tiempo suficiente como para solucionar toda la prenda debido a lo complicado del adorno enrevesado. Apenas quedaban tres días ¿Quién iba a pensar que podía adelgazarse tan rápido, ya sea por los nervios o por vete a saber qué cosa?

-¡Al diablo con la pedrería!- La modista apretujó de nuevo los hombros de su jóven clienta, llevando a cabo un ademán de alejamiento espasmódico con su mano libre para afianzar la teatralidad. -Se la quitaremos, ¿eh? Le quitaremos la falda de sirena y le pondremos otra.- Sus palabras lograron el cometido deseado, consiguiendo que la muchacha dejara de llorar tan ruidosamente para observar a su modista con miradita acuosa pero esperanzada. -El escote y la cintura pueden solucionarse en apenas una tarde, no te preocupes por eso.-

-¿Y la falda?- Lloriqueó Ninette entre lágrimas y sorbeteos de nariz, no pudiendo evitar mirarse de nuevo de arriba hacia abajo para después andar a punto de regresar a la desesperación.

-Le pondremos otra. Una de tul con algo de vuelito, pero sencilla, como a ti te gusta. Quedará muy bonito y parecerás una princesa ¿De acuerdo?- En silencio tras sus palabras, la modista esperó nerviosamente la respuesta de la muchacha, observando satisfecha y mucho más calmada como Ninette se decidía por confiar para asentir todavía tristemente entre lagrimeos. -Estarás preciosa, ya lo verás. Va ha quedarte divino y puede hacerse en poco tiempo.- Dijo la mujer, aguantandose la expresión de fastidio que resultaba de tan solo pensar en el engorro y atracón de trabajo que tendría que pegarse en demasiado poco tiempo.

-D-de acuerdo.- Respondió Ninette temblorosa y lloriqueante, asintiendo un par de veces inseguras para apoyar su cabecilla sobre el hombro amigo de la mujer un instante. -Gracias.-

-Ay... - Suspirando, la modista abrazó de nuevo a la muchacha, chasqueando después la lengua con fingido fastidio. -¿Ves cómo no era para tanto?-

Ninette asintió mientras se secaba las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, dejando escapar una sonrisita de afirmación y disculpa antes de dedicar otra miradita de reojo al espejo frente a ella.

-Quitadme esto, por favor... - Suplicó a punto de caer en el llanto histerico y depresivo otra vez, logrando que su madre se lanzara como un rayo a la tarea y comenzara a retirar la cremallera de la ahora odiada prenda.

Depositando todas sus confianzas sobre la modista amable, madre e hiija abandonaron la tienda.

* * *

Law había logrado llegar a casa a duras penas, recordandole su cuerpo veloz el escaso tiempo que había tenido de descanso con un tremendo bostezo.

Cuando el barco logró alcanzar su isla natal y lugar donde debía acudir presto a una boda de la cual, además, era el novio, Law bendijo que aún fuera de madrugada en lugar de puro amanecer. Se consintió dormir unas cuantas horas, despertandole su padre por primera vez en toda su vida para decirle que tenía cosas que hacer y asuntos que ordenar y llevar a cabo.

Como tenía razón y Law no tenía ganas de discutir con su padre el día de su boda, obedeció y se puso manos a la obra. Los papeles y reformas de lo que sería su nueva vivienda andaban a la perfección desde hacía unos días atrás, sintiendose el muchacho del todo satisfecho ante la idea de la partida inminente. Toda una vida soñando con aquello y, de pronto, se cumplía como por arte de magia. Definitivamente, Ninette le daba buena suerte y la idea de no solo lograr marcharse de su casa a hacer su vida por mar y conocer mundo, si no de, además, hacerlo llevandosela con él llegaba a un punto tan maravilloso que casi le parecía irreal.

Pero no era irreal. Era cierto y Law había cumplido con todos sus objetivos hasta el momento.

Tenía a Ninette y la tendría por siempre, tenía su profesión y conocimientos médicos (los cuales ya no precisaban de su padre como maestro) y tenía su barco junto con la esperanza de una vida libre sin ataduras de ninguna clase.

Tenía todo cuanto quería y Law sentía que, si se le antojaba algo más, cualquier cosa, podría igualmente conseguirlo.

Sin que su padre se percatara robó algo de dinero de la cuenta cuyo acceso hace años Law se había asegurado, cogiendo sin permiso una cantidad suficiente para solucionarle la vida un par de meses precariamente (para emergencias, claro) pero no tan escandalosa como para evidenciar su desaparición. Aunque Law ganaba sus propios beneficios en cuanto al negocio compartido por padre e hijo y tenía más que de sobra, esta excusa última estaba muy bien y justificaba cualquier acto avaricioso como el suyo.

Su padre no solía contear tanto las cantidades que tenía guardadas, si no que más bien las redondeaba. No tendría problemas al respecto, de todos modos y, si acaso de verdad se percataba de la ausencia de dinero, Law ya estaría lo suficientemente lejos como para que las represalias no le alcanzaran.

Bueno, tampoco es que le importaran demasiado las represalias que podría tomar su padre.

Ordenado el asunto del barco a la vez que el de la vivienda y el del los fondos principales, Law se dio por satisfecho al respecto. En cuanto a la Luna de Miel, a Law le parecía la más absurda de las tonterías cuando ambos novios pueden tener un lugar propio en el que vivir, asi que directamente aquella celebración personal se daría en su nueva casa-barco. Nada de viajes ni de gastos innecesarios. Si bien Ninette había lloriqueado y pedido algún posible viaje, aunque fuera cortito, Law por ahí no le permitió pasar y se negó en rotundo. Al principio la situación le hacía gracia y era dulce verla suplicandole cosas pero, con el paso de unos días con la misma, Law se percató de que suficientes caprichos le había consentido hasta ahora y que ella acabaría por subirsele, como vulgarmente se dice, "a la chepa". Firme y convencido, dejandole claro a ella que iba a hacerse de la forma que él consideraba mejor pero no siendo brusco, que tampoco era necesario, Law le explicó que no era su intención semejante capricho porque era eso: un capricho. Y caprichos en cuanto a la boda ya tenían muchos y la mayoría del todo innecesarios. Además, quien corría con los gastos era él y su familia en la gran mayoría. Law no solía ser tacaño, pero tampoco era necesario tirar la casa por la ventana sin más y sin mediar pensamiento alguno al respecto.

Al final, ella terminó cediendo y callando la cuestión, aceptando sus deseos. Ninette comprendió que ya la estaba consintiendo lo suficiente.

Entre conteos y comprobaciones, a Law se le comenzó a echar la hora encima, decidiendo que iba siendo momento de cambiarse y preparase un tanto para su boda. Se afeitó porque su barba comenzaba a andar descolocada y no tenía un aspecto muy decente, decidiendose por eliminar la perilla por una vez por el puro placer de darse al cambio por un día. Si bien consideraba que le quedaba bien y le agradaba el aspecto, siempre viene bien quitarse las costumbres de vez en cuando aunque uno no se salga mucho de la norma.

Un poco nervioso sin poder evitarlo ante la llegada inminente de una boda con su respectiva, larga, tediosa y manida celebración frente a demasiadas personas, Law comenzó a ponerse su traje frente al espejo de cuerpo entero de su habitación solitaria. Ya no habría más Anouk que le diera la bienvenida ni el visto bueno con algún ladrido simpático que, si bien ningún perro sabe de estilismo ni entiende que pretendes que te cuente, siempre se hace graciosa la situación y aplaca la soledad. Colocandose la camisa blanca aún sin cerrar sobre los hombros, Law le dedicó una miradita rápida a su cama amplia que muchos años atrás había compartido noche tras noche con su madre.

Tampoco habría madre que lo condujera al altar ni que se pusiera celosa de su nueva compañera femenina. No habría madre que llorara el día de su boda por la emoción de ver a su hijo convertido en un hombre casado, mucho menos habría madre alguna que lo llamara cuando ya se hubiera independizado exigiendole noticias diarias ni carteandose con él.

Igualmente, hacía mucho que no había nada de eso, así que Law se resignó a su ausencia facilmente otra vez.

Volviendo a la tierra de nuevo, Law se disculpó con su madre por abandonar aquella casa que había sido su hogar y que contenía todos sus recuerdos, se despidió de ella y le dio las gracias. Quizá nunca sería alguien de quien pudiera sentirse orgullosa ni prentendía serlo, pero al menos debía saber que la quiso más que a nadie en el mundo y que tendría su gratitud eterna.

Abotonandose la camisa, el jóven Law se revisó en el espejo con su traje simple de novio aún sin colocar del todo, admirando su imagen ataviado con sus pantalones negros y su camisa blanca. Ciertamente, le quedaba como un guante y Law no pudo evitar elevar un tanto la cabeza con orgullo y altivez, sabiendo que mucho mejor estaría una vez hubiera completado el cuadro con el chaleco, la corbata y la chaqueta tan oscuras como sus pantalones. Bueno, la humildad nunca fue su fuerte ni signo. Siempre tuvo un ego demasiado grande. Era guapo y lo sabía, además, así que fingir lo contrario siempre se le hizo absurdo, pero sin pasarse de la raya. Él no era ningún amanerado presuntuoso.

Justo en el instante en que se abotonaba correctamente los puños de su camisa, la puerta de su cuarto se abrió. Despacito y con cautela pero sin detener ni un segundo los movimientos, sin un solo temblor de pulso, el jóven Law observó a través del reflejo del espejo como su padre se internaba en el cuarto. Desconcertado, el muchacho dedicó sobre su silencioso progenitor una expresión de duda poco simpática, continuando su tarea y guardandose un gruñido de disgusto en cuanto comprobó que el señor Trafalgar aún no decía palabra.

El padre permaneció frente a la puerta por la que acababa de entrar, mirando a su hijo fijamente como quien anda frente a algún tipo de espejismo mágico.

-Pareces... - Pronunció finalmente el señor Trafalgar con su voz monocorde y sus maneras siempre cuidadas aunque no se lo propusiera, causando que su hijo girara la cabeza un instante para mirarle. - ... mayor.- Finalmente, su padre acertó a comunicar lo que pensaba ante su imagen, sonando hasta nostálgico.

-Papá, ya soy mayor.- Se limitó Law a responder, pudiendo regresar a su tarea de abotonarse los puños de la camisa.

Su padre guardó un largo y pensante silencio de nuevo.

-Supongo que sí.- Asintió el señor Trafalgar perdidamente, clavando otra vez sus ojos grises sobre la espalda de un hijo que ya andaba colocándose su chaleco. Su padre abrió la boca con claras intenciones de decir algo, cerrandola veloz en cuanto comprobó que no sabía que expresar ni decir al respecto. Esta operación se repitió un par de veces más, notandolo Law bastante perdido en la situación a través del espejo. -Eres un buen médico.- Se atrevió por fín a decir, saliendo como siempre con palabras que nada tenían que ver con el momento y siempre yendo a terreno conocido.

-Lo sé.- Contestó Law sin más, abotonandose ahora su chaleco negro que le quedaba tan bien como el resto de la ropa.

Otro nuevo y largo silencio.

-¿Tengo que darte un abrazo o algo? ¿Un apretón de manos?- Y la pregunta no fue dicha con ningún toque de cinismo, sonando absolutamente sincera y completamente extraña. Simplemente, el señor Trafalgar no sabía que hacer en aquella situación, mucho menos con un hijo que nunca lo consideró como un padre.

Law estuvo a punto de echarse a reír, teniendo que contener por pura educación la carcajada pero sin poder evitar una sonrisa amarga.

-No, papá.- Negó el jóven Law, chasqueando la lengua fastidiado en cuanto notó que, debido al entretenimiento, había olvidado colocarse la corbata antes que el chaleco.

-Quiero darte algo.- Con su voz monocorde pero sin abandonar su extraña actitud perdida, el señor Trafalgar rebuscó en su propia chaqueta, sacando de uno de los laterales lo que parecía un pesado y viejo libro. Más atento ahora, Law detuvo sus movimientos para observar el objeto en cuestión. -Sé que te agrada leer, desde pequeño, así que he querido dartelo.- Dijo tendiendole el libro pesado a su indiferente hijo, logrando que este abandonara su posición frente al espejo para dirigirse hacia él.

Con actitud desinteresada, como siempre a pesar de que le agradaran los libros, el jóven Law acogió entre sus manos el presente de su padre, causando que veloz este retirara los dedos en cuanto se percató de que acabarían haciendo contacto con los de su hijo. Nunca estuvieron, precisamente, muy unidos.

Estaban tan desunidos, en realidad, que ni siquiera alguna vez se habían rozado más allá de cuando ejercían como médicos y no quedaba más remedio. Nunca como padre e hijo, jamás.

Y era de lo más extraño y desconcertante, verdaderamente, porque cuando Law miró a su padre a los ojos durante un instante por pura costumbre, no pudo evitar ver las similitudes. Se percató más que nunca de que era idéntico a él, que los genes del señor Trafalgar habían sido más fuertes que los de su esposa y que, por suerte o desgracia, las facciones eran las mismas casi con total exactitud exceptuando el cabello oscuro y la piel morena. Los ojos sobre todo. Los ojos eran los mismos.

Era muy triste y confusa la distancia absoluta entre dos personas que, con tan solo mirarlos, sabías perfectamente que se trataban de padre e hijo. Law sabía como sería su aspecto dentro de unos años con tan solo mirar a su padre.

Incómodo, Law evitó la mirada idéntica de su padre para observar el libro.

Como siempre le fascinaron los escritos antiguos el jóven pasó unos dedos análiticos a través de la cubierta de cuero vieja y algo ajada por los años y el uso evidente, leyendo un título en letras que debiero ser doradas en otro tiempo que verasaba "Historia de la piratería".

Desconcertado por la temática, Law llevó a cabo una expresión confusa inconsciente y abrió la boca con claras intenciones de decir algo. Sin embargo, no le dejaron.

-Leelo, te gustará. A mi de pequeño me fascinaba.- Dijo su padre adelantandose en cuanto comprobó que su hijo no entendía demasiado bien, comprendiendo Law el por qué del aspecto usado del libro. -Es mi regalo.- Law no pudo evitar mirarlo de nuevo, comprobandolo extraño y cada vez más perdido en si mismo. Se preguntó entonces que fue de aquel niño que leía historias de piratas una y otra vez, viviendolas en su imaginación infantil con ilusión e idealismo. Que habría pasado con aquel Andrey Trafalgar que soñaba despierto, jugaba y hacía travesuras antes de transformarse en un frío, antisocial y familiarmente inadaptado hombre de ciencias.

-Gracias.- Se limitó Law a responder, dejándolo sobre el colchón de su cama como lugar provisional. De repente, aquel libro le despertó una tremenda curiosidad porque su padre, de niño, había soñado con él una y otra vez como su uso evidenciaba. Law necesitaba leer ese libro.

-Voy a extrañarte mucho.- Soltó su padre sin más y con tono monocorde como parecía haber decidido expresar todo aquel día, causando que su hijo le observara de nuevo con atención. Law tuvo, otra vez, que contener una carcajada.

-¿Estás seguro?- Con sonrisa y expresión escéptica, Law contemplo a su padre convencido de que este no sabía exactamente lo que decía.

Y, como había esperado, el señor Trafalgar comenzó a volverse titubeante y confuso.

-Sí... ¿No?... quiero decir, eres mi hijo ¿No es normal y deber de un padre extrañar a un hijo que se marcha?- Nuevamente, la pregunta fue sincera y en absoluto convencida.

-Nunca nos hemos llevado bien. Nunca nos llevaremos bien. Te detesto y tú, en el fondo, también me detestas.- Dijo Law con un tono tranquilo y didáctico, no sonando doliente en absoluto a pesar de lo que acababa de decir. Pensante, su padre perdió la mirada un instante al horizonte mientras asentía distraído y lentamente.

-Pero eres mi hijo.- Contestó el señor Trafalgar, causando que Law suspirara bajo.

-¿Qué importa eso? Acepta lo que te viene a la cabeza. No me echarás de menos ¿Qué más da? Mejor para ti. No intentes sentir algo que no te aparece solo por considerarlo correcto.- Law esperó un instante tras sus palabras para comprobar el efecto de estas y si había conseguido hacerle entrar en razón, observando como su progenitor asentía de nuevo lentamente cual autómata.

-Cierto... - Susurró el señor Trafalgar, convencido por fín mientras sentía que un gran peso aplastante sobre sus hombros comenzaba a aligerarse y a alzar el vuelo. -Pero siempre serás mi hijo.-

Law asintió sabiendo que a más no podrían llegar, dandose la vuelta para regresar hacia el espejo y continuar con su tarea matrimonial.

-Date prisa.- Dijo el señor Trafalgar, regresando de pronto a su ser común y de siempre. -Es de muy mal gusto que el novio llegue tarde, este siempre debe estar presente antes que la novia.-

Y, tan silencioso como había entrado, el señor Trafalgar se marchó de la habitaición.

* * *

_Largo, lo sé, pero bueno, mejor así._

_No espereís pronto el siguiente, ¿Vale? Por eso os traje hoy uno tan amplio. Así avanzamos la historia que, si no, es muy rollo esperar capítulos para ver como la trama va a pasito de caracol. _

_Por cierto, la última escena fue complicada, pero el resultado final me encantó. _

_Muchos besitos y gracias por vuestra paciencia! :DDDDDDDD_

_Maddy_

_(Pd: Estoy en tumblr con mis dibujitos! Buscadme como MaddyIdol! Queredme! XD)_


	23. Una historia de matrimonio II

Extrañamente, tras tanto nervio e histeria, tanto llantito emocional por cualquier cosa y sensación de fracaso absoluto, la mañana del día de su boda Ninette se encontraba tranquila.

Bueno, lo más tranquila que una novia puede estar en los momentos antes de su boda, por supuesto.

Y, aún más extrañamente, la que resultó despertarse histérica y deseosa de que hasta el más nimio detalle resultase perfecto fue su madre. Ya se sabe que una hija, mucho más si es hija única, no se casa todos los días y se pretende que la familia de el mejor aspecto posible con su nena como representante. Levantandose la primera y revoloteando de aquí para allá en pleno estado de nervios, la señora Bogdánov llamó a todos los encargados pertinentes, saliendo un millón de veces de la casa para dirigirse al lugar abierto del pueblo donde se celebraría la boda junto con su pertinente festejo, banquete y toda aquella parafernalia. Por primera vez en su vida, la señora Bogdánov no se consintió entretenerse con sus vecinas entre marujeos y chismes más allá de un saludo y alguna contestación veloz, siendo rápido comprendida por todas las otras mujeres por saber que aquella tarde su hija se casaba.

Y toda buena madre que se precie debe tomar sus responsabilidades al respecto.

El señor Bogdánov, por su parte, se dedicó a refunfuñar un tanto, pasados unos minutos a mostrarse tan melancólico que hasta rozaba la llorera para luego tornarse resignado y animoso. Pasada esta última etapa, regresaba a la primera y así sucesivamente por toda la casa, causando que Ninette decidiera ignorarlo y dejarlo desahogarse a su manera. Suficiente tenía el pobre con lo que él pensaba que se le venía a su dulce hijita encima.

La mañana comenzó a transcurrir de aquella manera extraña resultando que, sorprendentemente, quienes más parecían sufrir los nervios y estragos de la boda inminente fueron los padres de la novia en lugar de esta última en si, la cual aún ataviada con su pijama realizaba los primeros esfuerzos frente al lavabo del cuarto de baño.

Con agua templada, que no fría ni caliente pues hay que cuidarse el cutis, la muchacha realizaba una severa limpieza a conciencia de la piel para mostrar su mejor y más saludable aspecto, escuchando a su madre pulular por los pasillos entre llamadas a unos y mandatos a otros. Terminada la tarea del agua, Ninette dio paso a la hidratación cuidadosa. Una crema para el contorno de ojos, otra para eliminar los brillos y otra para hacer la piel elástica y radiante, extendiendo las sustancias con todo su mimo y suaves masajes en círculos, por supuesto.

En esas estaba ella cuando su madre mostró medio cuerpo a través de la puerta, causando que Ninette detuviera sus acciones un momento para mirarla mediante el reflejo del cristal.

-Nena, la peluquera estará aquí en diez minutos.- Le indicó la señora Bogdánov como una secretaria estresada el día de una reunión importante, causando con sus palabras que Ninette sonriera y continuara con su hidratación.

-Perfecto.- Respondió la muchacha, contemplando curiosa como su querida madre no parecía dispuesta a largarse a toda mecha a llevar a cabo más responsabilidades nerviosas. -Habrá recordado traer la diadema ¿verdad?- Por pura precaución, Ninette cuestionó sobre el paradero de la diadema bonita y a juego con su vestido que había elegido para el cabello corto, esperando la respuesta afirmativa de su madre.

-¡Por supuesto que la trae! Por la cuenta que la trae, pues eso, la trae.- Y es que la señora Bogdánov estaba demasiado nerviosa como para entenderse ni a si misma, observando desde su posición atravesada en la puerta como su nena parecía realmente tranquila aquella mañana después de tanto sufrimiento. -¿No quieres que te maquille, también? Por que mira que se le da bien ¿Eh, nena? Seguro que te deja como una estrella de cine... - Armandose de paciencia, que ese tema ya lo habían comentado muchas veces y siempre con el mismo resultado, Ninette detuvo su acción de cuidado de la piel.

-No, mami, no quiero que me maquille.- Al ver que su madre andaba dispuesta a replicar, Ninette se adelantó veloz. -Ya te he dicho que nadie excepto yo va a tocarme la cara.- Y es que Ninette detestaba cuando otras personas decidían meter mano en su maquillaje, mucho más lo detestaba si se trataba de la peluquera cuya destreza al respecto consideraba de muy mal gusto. Quizá por allí gustase, pero a Ninette le parecía horrible.

Disgustada y nerviosa, su madre se revolvió en su sitio.

-¿Y el velo? ¿Segura que no quieres velo? Mira que te consigo uno en un momento y... - Pero Ninette tuvo que interrumpirla de nuevo.

-No, mama. No quiero velo.- Respondió Ninette, observando satisfecha el aspecto de su piel tras tanto cuidado en el espejo.

-¡Oh, nena, nenita! ¡¿Qué clase de novia no lleva velo?!- Con cataclismo como táctica mil veces usada para tratar de convencerla, la señora Bogdánov lo intentó una última vez.

-Mamá, el velo es una cosa que queda tan anticuada... - Ninette podría ser muy manipulable en muchas cosas excepto en cuanto a estilismos. Nunca, jamás iba nadie a convencerla de vestir algo que le desagradaba. Nunca. -Olvída el velo porque no lo llevaré, ni tiara, ni mantilla ni nada similar.- Además, con lo canija que era, seguro que el velo abultaba más que toda ella. Era una mala idea, sin duda, y Ninette nunca solía equivocarse con el buen gusto.

-El sacerdote ya estába listo, me dijo, me indicó que andaba todo preparado.- Resignada al asunto del velo, la señora Bogdánov sacó uno nuevo, asintiendo Ninette a sus palabras. Si bien ella no era muy creyente en cuanto a sacerdotes y demás, y Law aún menos, sí respetaba los deseos de su familia y prefería no jugarsela al respecto, por si acaso.

-Espero que no llevara esa túnica negra tan lúgubre y terrible de siempre.- Dijo la muchacha, temiendo que el sacerdote de su boda se presentara a la ceremonia de esa guisa tan horrible. -Es tan, tan fea... -

-¡Nena, respeta al sacerdote! Es un hombre de Dios.- Exclamó su madre, cambiando repentinamente de actitud. -¡Oh, creo que voy a llorar! Voy a llorar... - Entonces vino la fase emocional, no pudiendo evitar Ninette el suspirar y sonreir un poquito. -Mi nena se casa ¡Se casa! Se casa y se marcha echa toda una mujercita... ¡Voy a llorar!- Exclamó la señora Bogdánov, teniendo que llevarse una mano al rostro con teatralidad.

-Mamá, estropearás el maquillaje.- Rió Ninette, observando como la advertencia hacía el efecto deseado.

-Oh, tienes razón, tienes razón... - Suspiró su llorosita madre, haciendo un ademán de pedida con la mano. -Pasame un poquito de papel higiénico ¿quieres?- Y, obediente, Ninette estiró el brazo para agarrar un poco del papel del rollo cercano y cederselo a su progenitora. -Gracias.- Dijo, limpiandose cuidadosamente las lágrimas que no habían acabado de salir del todo gracias a la advertencia de Ninette.

Contenta con su aspecto a pesar de no llevar todavía ni una gota de maquillaje, Ninette abandonó su revisión en el espejo con la autoestima más alta que otros días. Si bien no todo le había salido a la perfección con anterioridad al respecto de la boda, ella se había convencido durante la noche anterior que llorarlo no serviría de nada y que, después de las cosas malas, siempre tiene que venir algo bueno. Mejor que pasaran antes de la ceremonia en lugar del mismo día ¡Eso sí que sería signo de mala suerte y presagio de fracaso!

Un ruido de golpe y gruñido molesto de dolor llegó desde la habitaición contigua.

Alarmadas, madre e hija observaron la pared, regresando nuevamente cada una a lo suyo en cuanto registraron quien sería el causante del ruido.

-Pero ¡¿Qué diablos andará haciendo ahora tu padre?! De verdad que yo no puedo con este hombre, que no puedo.- Se quejó la señora Bogdánov, arrancandole a su hija una risita de campanillas.

-Creo que estaba vistiendose.- Ninette imaginó la escena de su padre luchando contra un traje demasiado elegante que no sabía colocar, conteniendo una carcajada divertida por puro capricho de mantener la educación y buenas formas. Era el día de su boda, después de todo.

-Ay, de verdad... - Dijo la señora Bogdánov con perdición, chasqueando la lengua resignada. -Voy a echarle una mano, nena, que seguro que no le cierra el chaleco. Está muy tripón ultimamente.- Y, justo antes de que abandonara la habitación de aseo, Ninette llevó a cabo una expresión evidente de molesto dolor.

Con disgusto, la muchacha se llevó una mano al vientre, notando que el pinchazo repentino andaba pasandose un poco.

-¿Qué pasa, bebé? ¿Te duele algo?- Con preocupación maternal, la señora Bogdánov observó como su hija se recomponía rápido, sacudiendo Ninette la cabeza ligeramente para regresar a sus tareas y comenzar a rebuscar entre los cajones del baño los elementos de maquillaje que usaría.

-Me ha molestado el estomago un tantito, pero ya se me ha pasado. No ha sido nada.- Respondió Ninette, dejando sobre el lavabo un corrector, polvos traslúcidos y la máscara de pestañas.

-Eso son los nervios.- Convencida de las palabras de su madre, Ninette asintió, escuchandose acto seguido nuevamente otro gruñido molesto de la habitación contigua. -Anda, voy a ayudarle antes de que se histerice y destroce los botones. Si llaman a la puerta abre, que será la peluquera.- Y, sin más, la señora Bogdánov se esfumó del cuarto de baño.

Con un suspirito divertido Ninette continuó preparando sus cosas, escuchando velozmente tras las paredes como su querida madre entraba en el cuarto compartido de matrimonio y empezaba a reprochar. Más de una risita se le escapó ante la retaíla de bobadas que se soltaban el uno al otro entre peleas contra el traje, llegandole a la niña gruñidos y refunfuños de su padre junto con los gritos y sermones de su madre. Si toda la boda iba a transcurrir así Ninette estaba contenta de que, al menos, tuvieran un agradable y simpático espectáculo.

Otro pinchazo doloroso pero no alarmante volvió a atacar su bajo vientre, causando que Ninette comenzara a desconcertarse.

Ignorándolo en cuanto pasó de nuevo, la muchacha se dijo que debía tranquilizarse si pretendía llegar saludable al altar.

Un poquito después, otro pinchazo más junto a la advertencia de algo que Ninette no pudo ignorar hicieron que detuviera todas sus acciones con, incluso, terror total.

Anonadada y diciendose que aquello no podía ser verdad, Ninette decidió que más remedio no quedaba y que necesitaba quedarse tranquila, achacando el malestar a los nervios, tal como había dicho su madre, mientras se bajaba el pantalón de su pijama y comprobaba si era cierto lo que temía con papel higiénico.

Y sí, era cierto.

La poca paz que había en aquella casa gracias a Ninette aquella mañana se esfumó con el grito de un "mamá" completamente desesperado e histérico.

Saliendo como un terremoto del cuarto de matrimonio donde luchaba contra el chaleco apretado de su marido, la señora Bogdánov corrió cual centella hasta chocándose contra las paredes hacia cuarto de baño.

Abriendo la puerta con un estruendo y casi de una patada, la madre observó con expresión aterrorizada y alerta que tipo de accidente había ocurrido.

-Mamá... - Frente al lavabo, ya con los pantalones colocados y las manos sobre la porcelana, blanca como la cera, Ninette empezó a lloriquear con perdición.

-¡¿Qué ha pasado?! ¡¿Te has golpeado?! ¡Es el estómago, ¿Verdad?! ¡Hay que ir al doctor en seguida para que te revise antes de que... - Pero Ninette la interrumpió.

-No, mamá, no... - Tan traumada y llorosa, tan decaída estaba Ninette que ni gritar podía, limitándose a negar con la cabeza entre lágrimas e incredulidad. No podía ser cierta tan mala suerte. Aquello sí que debía ser un terrible presagio. -No hay necesidad de ningún doctor... - Bueno, ciertamente no, no la había.

Anonadada, su madre observó con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta a su llorosa nena.

-E-entonces... ¿Qué es?- Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que su hijita explicara por fín la situación que tan horrible debía ser, observando con el corazón en un puño el reflejo blanco y tembloroso de su hija en el espejo.

-Me ha venido el período.- Ahí estaba la problemática, el temor más grande que una muchacha puede sufrir antes de su noche de bodas. Nada más pronunciar sus palabras, como si de la peor de las sentencias se tratara, Ninette sollozó sobre el lavabo.

-¡¿Qué dices?!- Exclamó su madre comprendiendo perfectamente la desesperación de su hija, llevandose una mano a la boca para contener un grito aspirado cuando la muchacha asintió. -P-pero ¿No debía bajarte la semana que viene?- Y es que toda madre puede intuír cuales son los ciclos menstruales de su hija, que las mujeres se conocen los síntomas y pruebas.

-Sí, pero... pero se ha adelantado.- Ninette no podía creerse su mala suerte. Ahora ¿Qué hacía ella con la noche de bodas? ¿Qué iba a decir al respecto? ¡El día de su noche de bodas, por el amor de Dios, que no era una ocasión cualquiera para compartir momentos íntimos con la pareja! Tampoco podía posponer la ceremonia, nunca, jamás, mucho menos por causa tan personal y extraña como aquella. ¿Qué le diría ahora? ¿Law, lo siento pero esta noche, nuestra noche de bodas, no hacemos el amor porque me ha bajado el período? ¿No hacemos el amor esa noche ni las siguientes por el mismo motivo? Y si lo hacían ¿Dónde quedaba lo romántico y elegante? ¡Qué diablos iba a contar ella años después de su noche de bodas!

-¿Por qué?- Cuestionó su madre casi tan traumada ahora como su propia hija.

-¡Y yo qué sé!- Exclamó Ninette, que no estaba ahora mismo para aguantar preguntitas idiotas al respecto.

-¡Eso ha sido por no respetar al sacerdote!- Su madre, que ya no sabía que decir.

Justo en el peor momento, la peluquera llamó a la puerta.

Había una novia que peinar.

* * *

_Weeeeeh he regresado!_

_Por fín soy libre, ayer terminé todo todito y ya soy una persona libre de estudios (por ahora, al menos!)._

_Bueno, bueno, este capítulo es muy corto pero tengo excusa. Como no he tenido mucho tiempo, tampoco lo he tenido para escribir y la siguiente "escena" que venía después de esta es bastante larguita y esta a medias. Igualmente, aunque estuviera terminada pienso que hubiera publicado ambas por separado por el mismo motivo: la siguiente es larga. Hubiera quedado un capítulo demasiado grande ajajajaja_

_Jo, os he echado de menos! Espero que disfruteis y que aún esté en vuestro corazoncito! _

_Muchos, muchos besos y abrazos!_

_Maddy_


	24. Una historia de matrimonio III

Exceptuando los percances extravagantes que Ninette le había lloriqueado apenas minutos antes de la ceremonia, la boda salió sorprendentemente bien.

Al menos, en opinión de Svetlana.

Ataviada con su vestido azul claro que la misma Ninette había decidido para sus dos damas de honor, la joven y bonita Svetlana observó el enlace desde su posición junto a la buena de Vanessa. Vestida de igual manera que la primera por formar parte de ese orgulloso y selecto grupo de las damas de honor, a diferencia de Svetlana, Nessa no había parado de llorar desde que vió a Ninette entrar en la pequeña iglesia con su vestido blanco precioso y su carita nerviosamente ilusionada.

Y no es que Svetlana no considerara que estuviera preciosa y se alegrara de su felicidad, es simplemente que, la siempre razonable muchacha, continuaba sin encontrarle mucho sentido a semejante emparejamiento serio.

A Svetlana no le gustaba Law, eso estaba claro pero, disgustos aparte, había algo en todo aquello que la escamaba y desagradaba. Saldría mal, su instinto se lo decía y ella no comprendía como nadie más parecía olerselo hasta desde la más enorme lejanía. Si bien Lana, que quería a Ninette más que nadie, había querido andar pendiente de la novia y todo su lucimiento, no pudo evitar en cambio vigilar más a los invitados que a la chiquilla en cuestión. La señora Bogdánov lloraba y lloraba emocionada, pareciendo que andaba en pleno estado de ensoñación subrreal ante la imagen de ambos novios llevando a cabo sus votos y demás parafernalias. El señor Bogdánov, en cambio, parecía disgustado en lo más hondo pero, a la misma vez, resignado a la idea de que ya nada podía hacerse.

Svetlana se dijo que debía ser el único con juicio suficiente como para notar la misma sensación que ella.

El resto de la manada femenina que conformaban se dedicaba a cuchichear y marujear, como siempre, seguramente criticando el atuendo de esta o el sobrepeso de aquella, alabando los vestidos de unas y los peinados de otras. Como siempre, ellas iban a su mundo y poco les interesaban las cosas realmente importantes, esas cosas que se clavan en el alma y cambian la vida de una hasta la muerte. Cosas como el fallecimiento de un ser querido, la pérdida de un amor demasiado importante o...

O un matrimonio, por ejemplo.

En cuanto al grupo de muchachas, Svetlana, que se las conocía, ya esperaba la reacción criticona del par de siempre, las cuales se habían mostrado de antemano de lo más celosas y molestas ante la idea de no formar parte del grupo de damas de honor. Si bien podría haber elegido a todas, Svetlana sabía que Ninette era de gustos sencillos y no iba a hacer gala de tantas acompañantes, costumbre exagerada y excesiva. Era su boda y tenía todo el derecho del mundo a hacer cuanto le viniera en gana, se dijo Svetlana.

También tenía derecho a equivocarse y aprender de sus errores. Si quería casarse con aquel joven siniestro y extraño, saliera bien o mal el matrimonio, adelante con el plan.

Sin embargo, para Svetlana el problema no era tan simple.

Y es que algo dentro de su ser le decía que Ninette nunca regresaría a los brazos de su pueblo natal y su hogar. Algo le decía a Svetlana que saldría mal y, las consecuencias, no serían las comunes. Que Ninette no volvería a su casa, ni al cobijo de sus amistades para que la consolaran.

Que iba a perderla para siempre, en definitiva.

Svetlana empezó a llorar pero, como era una boda y más de la mitad de los presentes andaban igual de lacrimosos que ella, pues no llamó la atención y celebró por dentro que nadie pudiese leerle el pensamiento.

Y, de la misma forma, como Svetlana era una muchacha fuerte, madura y razonable a más no poder, en cuanto terminó la ceremonia de turno se controló y regresó a su estado natural. Pensar en ese tipo de cosas posibles, pero nunca comprobadas, no serviría de nada más que para arruinar la felicidad de Ninette y el resto de presentes.

Los novios salieron de la iglesia y un tumulto se les echó encima, cubriendolos de felicitaciones, fotografías para el recuerdo y preguntas sobre casas, niños futuros o planes inminentes. Esperando a que se disperasaran un poco, Svetlana observó como Ninette sonreía sin parar y charlaba con este y con aquel, haciendo gala de una capacidad innata para andar pendiente de todas las conversaciones posibles. El novio, por su parte, no parecía demasiado cómodo ni de buen humor con semejante muestra de atención, que era demasiada gente que nunca se interesó por su persona ni se tuvieron simpatía. Svetlana tuvo que estar de acuerdo con él por una vez y le entendió, tan hipócrita como le pareció todo aquello cuando, apenas hace unos meses, habían supuestamente detestado al joven Law y dedicado al mismo sus más despreciables pensamientos y palabras.

Desde su posición, Svetlana se dijo lo volátiles que podían ser las gentes y como Law, que era guapo y comedido, arreglado de traje como una estrella de cine, conseguía convencer con su aspecto y sus maneras aunque no se lo propusiera. Las personas pueden ser muy superficiales, se pensó Svetlana, sabiendo que si el muchacho fuera poco agraciado los invitados serían mucho más distantes y burlones. Dirían que qué hacía alguien como Ninette enlazandose con semejante esperpento.

Sin embargo, como era guapo y la señora Bogdánov se había encargado de darle buena fama, que a Svetlana no se le escapaba una, las cosas eran muy diferentes y dirían que hacían buena pareja.

Una vez el tumulto se hizo un poco menor alrededor de los novios, Svetlana tuvo la oportunidad de acercarse. Felicitó al novio con buenas maneras pero de forma distante porque no podía evitar su recelo, recibiendo un agradecimiento igual de frío por su parte. Luego abrazó a Ninette, le dijo que estaba preciosa, que se alegraba mucho por ella y que le deseaba toda la felicidad del mundo.

Comenzaron los entremeses antes de la gran comilona que toda boda que se precie ha de tener, dispersandose los presentes por un lado y por otro. Svetlana, que ya nada tenía que hacer allí, se dirigió al lugar donde su grupo de amigas comentaba y chismorreaba, como siempre.

Alrededor de unas mesas grandes y blancas que habían sido colcadas para la ocasión, todo muy bonito y decorado con flores y demás, la figura de atención principal fue sin duda la de los novios que, con la música y el comienzo de las copas que pronto serían demasidas, bailaban a su aire y charlaban en una conversación secreta solo para ellos dos. Como indiferentes al resto del mundo a pesar de estar rodeados de personas y parejas, bien espóradicas para tener a alguien con quien bailar, bien consagradas, el ahora matrimonio se movía despacio y se susurraban cosas.

Reflexiva y todavía con aquella sensación desagradable y triste, Svetlana buceó un poco en su mundo mientras los miraba.

-Uy, pues sí que está guapa ¿Eh?- Dijo Tatiana convencida mientras asentía, sacando a Svetlana de su mundo propio.

-Preciosa.- Contestó Irina, haciendose rápido con una copa de la bandeja más cercana que cargaba un muchacho del pueblo, contratado para la ocasión. En cuanto se hizo con la bebida, el chico se largó a complacer a más invitados. -Tan preciosa como un palito de escoba vestido de fiesta.- Quedándose más ancha que larga, Irina y sus comentarios ácidos de criticona fueron ahogados un instante con el alcohol de la copa, a la que dió un largo trago.

-¡Pero si está divina!- Exclamó Vanessa veloz como un rayo, defendiendo a aquella que la había escogido como dama de honor. -Si parece una estrella de cine antigua, de esas de las películas en blanco y negro.-

-Bueno, bueno... - Paola saltó rápida al ruedo, asintiendo un par de veces tranquilas para alisarse velóz su vestido rosa un tanto. -A ver, fea la muchacha no va a estar porque no lo es... pero, vamos a ver, está como un espárrago.-

-Está muy guapa.- Dijo la siempre inocente Tatiana con ensoñación, mirando encandilada a la pareja.

-Y más delgada que de costumbre.- Saltó Irina, dandole un sorbo a su copa con actitud chulesca. -¿Creeis que se habrá puesto a dieta para la boda?-

-Ay, que cosas tienes... Con lo delgada que estaba ya de por sí, dudo mucho que se sometiera a ninguna dieta.- Dijo Paola que, por una vez, no estaba de acuerdo con su inseparable Irina, secretamente molestas por haber sido relegadas a un segundo plano por la novia. Se suponía que todas eran compañeras desde la infancia.

-¿Quién sabe? Las hay muy locuelas por ahí.- Irina se encogió de hombros, queriendo dar rápido el tema de la dieta por zanjado adelantandose a cualquier comentario. -Los tacones deben ser muy altos. Ha sido una buena elección, así aparenta más cuerpo, por lo menos.-

-Es muy poca cosita, pero siempre ha sido poca cosita.- Contestó Vanessa admirando a la pareja, saliendo rápida en defensa de Ninette pero disfrutando a su manera del cuchicheo, como todas. -Hoy está muy guapa y creo que la elección de atuendo ha sido perfecta para su complexión pequeña.-

-Mira que él es delgado ¿Eh?- Salió Paola con aquello, admirando también a los novios con expresión analítica y pensante. -Pero, vamos, ahora que los veo bailar tan juntitos ella parece una niñita a su lado.-

-Es delgado pero está en forma.- Dijo Irina, asintiendo a sus propias palabras un par de veces antes de propinarle otro trago a su copa. -Un chico guapo, sin duda.-

-Muy hombre.- Contestó Paola que se perdía en seguida, no pudiendo evitar una mirada de loba mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

-Mira, Paola, mira... - Pero Irina se la conocía demasiado bien, adoptando veloz una actitud divertidamente reprendedora. - Mira que te conozco pero, hasta tú, tienes unos límites ¿eh? Que ahora hablamos de un hombre casado.-

-Ya estamos otra vez. No hay quién os entienda ¿Vosotras es que no teneis termino medio? U odiais o amais.- Dijo Vanessa, chasqueando la lengua para después cruzarse de brazos.

-Bueno, yo solo digo que le veo mucho hombre para tan poca mujer.- Paola se encogió de hombros tras sus palabras, fingiendo toda la inocencia del mundo a pesar del comentario.

-Lo que tenéis es una envidia que no podéis con ella.- Svetlana no aguantaba más de tanta bromita desagradable, entrando en el juego veloz para defender su postura. -Ya os gustaría a vosotras que un vestido como ese os sentara tan bien.-

-¡Uy, es lo que estaba deseando! Que la tripa me salga por la espalda es mi sueño.- Ácida, Irina contestó de manera desagradable.

-Mira que eres arpía.- Soltó Svetlana, que no estaba de humor aquel día como para lidiar la cuestión con paciencia.

-Oye, guapa, que al final la tenemos ¿Eh?- Amenazó Irina, logrando que veloz Svetlana se pusiera en pose de batalla de gatas inminente.

-Bueno, bueno, que es la boda de Ninette y estamos celebrando su felicidad.- Tatiana, siempre pacificadora, viendo que la cosa iba a ponerse fea habló con su voz tranquila, posicionándose sin dudarlo entre las otras dos. -Además, no querréis montar gresca aquí, en medio de todo el pueblo y en plena fiesta, tan elegantes como estais y tan monísimas ¿Verdad?- Tatiana sabía dar en el clavo.

Tras un silencio tenso, ambas contendientes bufaron casi a la vez, cruzandose de brazos resignadas para mirar cada una hacia otro lado.

Satisfecha y aliviada, Tatiana pudo volver a su lugar.

-La falda con vuelo ha sido una buena idea.- El comentario de Irina se ganó otra mirada asesina de Svetlana y una incrédula de las demás.

Mientras tanto, cerca de otra de las mesas blancas y decoradas con gusto en el paisaje exterior, un grupito más se había conformado alrededor de los entremeses y las copas, admirando la figura de los novios que bailaban en el medio de la explanada verde y natural ajenos a la realidad y a cuanto los rodeaba.

-Ay... - Suspiró una mujer que ya sobrepasaba los cincuenta embutida en un vestido que quizá le estuviera un tanto pequeño, apurando lo que quedaba de alcohol en su copa. -Esto me recuerda a cuando se me casó mi Trini.-

-Preciosa boda aquella.- Dijo otra señorona del pueblo acomodada junto a la mesa y formando, también, parte de aquel grupo de mujeres maduras y algunos de sus respectivos maridos.

-Un gran banquete, además.- Exclamó con regocijo el esposo y compañero de esta última señora, un hombre grandote y vivaz de palabra fácil que no solía guardarse sus opiniones. -¡Todavía recuerdo al viejo Jacky devorando las patatas asadas! Qué diablo tragaldabas... - Repentinamente, su buen humor quedó colapsado por un dejo de nostalgia, remoloneando la copa de vino bueno que tenía entre sus dedos para mirar el líquido bailando un instante. -Una pena lo de Jacky... era un tipo divertido.- Ante estas últimas palabras, su mujer llevó una mano amiga hasta su antebrazo, mesando ligeramente la zona cubierta por la tela de su traje oscuro.

-Es lo que pasa cuando uno no se cuida a ciertas edades.- Contestó su mujer, retirandole la copa de las manos con mirada divertidamente reprochadora para dejarla sobre la mesa de nuevo.

-Fue muy repentino, cierto.- El señor Bogdánov también había sufrido parte de la desgracia reciente, consiguiendo una mirada complice de aquel con quien compartía su pandilla de viejos amigotes de toda la vida.

-¿Quién le iba a decir al pobre Jacky que un infarto atacaría su corazón tan de repente?- Aún perdido en su nostalgia resignada, el tipo grandote de palabra fácil amigo del señor Bogdánov chasqueó la lengua. -Se le notaba muy vivaracho y animoso como para morir así, sin aviso previo alguno.-

-Cierto.- Asintió el señor Bogdánov, resguardandose también en aquella melancolía ante la perdida de un ser amigo y querido. Se produjo un pequeño silencio incómodo en todo el grupito de parejas mayores.

-¿Recuerdas cuando intentó ligarse a Mina "la soltera"?- El ánimo alegre regresó de pronto ante los recuerdos, soltándo aquella frase hacia su compañero de juergas desde hacía muchos años.

-¡Oh, por supuesto!- Rió veloz el señor Bogdánov, inundando su mente de imágenes de juventud y locuras de tiempos mejores. -Ella le dio largas y, una noche que bebimos demasiado, se coló por la ventana de su casa como un violador profesional.- Ante esto último, el hombre grandote y vivaz rió mediante carcajadas graves y estruendosas.

-¿Que pasó? Yo no conozco esa historia, querido.- La mujer de este último, cotilla y maruja como la que más, entró rápida al ruedo para conseguir enterarse de una nueva historia que se la había pasado por alto. Su marido titubeó un poquito, consiguiendo un tironcito insistente de su manga por parte de su mujer para animarlo a narrar lo sucedido.

-Bueno... - Sin embargo, como era de palabra fácil y le gustaba contar viejas batallitas, veloz se inclinó hacia el grupo al completo, consiguiendo la atención de todas y los asentimientos sabedores y cómplices de los varones, que ya conocían esa historieta ya fuera directa o indirectamente. -Jacky siempre pretendió a Mina "la soltera", pero Minita era demasiado digna y malhumorada como para aceptar sus demandas. - Se encogió de hombros, logrando un tumulto de asentimientos a favor de sus palabras. -Ya sabeis como era Mina, tan... bueno, tan suya. El caso que, harto de sus malos tratos y fría indiferencia, una noche que andábamos Jacky, este mangarrian... - Dijo, señalándo al señor Bogdánov y consiguiendo unas cuantas risotadas al respecto del apodo. - ... y yo de jolgorio por los bosques, bebiendo como cosacos, a Jacky se le ocurrió la genial idea de que deseaba darle una lección a la digna Mina.- Repentinamente, el narrador y actual figura de total atención en aquel grupito elevó las manos, haciendo un ademán de excusa. -Por supuesto, la idea fue toda y sola de Jacky, pero iba tan borracho que supimos que no podríamos dejarlo solo, asi que lo acompañamos. Nosotros no íbamos en mucho mejor estado, de todas formas. -Una nueva oleada de risitas se hizo presente, carraspeando el hombre grandote para hacer tiempo y dejarlos carcajearse antes de continuar. -Jacky quisó colarse por su ventana en plena noche, fingir que era un ladrón o algún tipo de acosador y darle un buen susto a la entonces muchacha Mina. - Antes de que pudiera pensarse demasiado mal de su historia, el narrador se adelantó a arreglarlo correctamente. -Evidentemente, en ningún momento se prentendía hacerla daño o similares, solo asustarla un poco. Según el borracho Jacky, era para que esa muchacha sepa lo que pasa cuando una vive sola demasiado tiempo... Sin embargo... - Rápido cambió la expresión solemne por una cómplice y divertida, arrancando las sonrisas de los presentes junto con una mayor expectación. - ... era evidente que el plan del pobre Jacky no era darla un susto por venganza, si no una treta desesperada para que Minita se lanzara a sus brazos. El plan era estúpido y no iba a dar resultados, por supuesto, pensando en su cabeza borracha Jacky que, si Mina se aterraba lo suficiente, buscaría alguien que la protegiera y con quien compartir sus noches de soledad.- Se encogió de hombros, recordando divertido como nunca consiguió sus propósitos. - El caso que estaba tan borracho que apenas podía caminar, asi que tuvimos que entrar con él en la casa, imposible de convencer como era Jacky, mucho menos si andaba como una cuba. Cuando entramos en la casa, al ver que todo parecía en calma y vacío exceptuando el cuarto de baño, pues tontos y borrachos de nosotros decidimos ir directos sin pensar ni razonar... - Entonces el señor Bogdánov no pudo evitar comenzar a reír, callando sus carcajadas con una mano en la boca para evitar estropear el cuento de juventud. -Pues bien, abrimos la puerta y entramos, dándose la casualidad de que la digna de Mina estaba desnuda, completamente desnuda... fue una situación tan incómoda como maravillosa, este último adjetivo desde nuestro punto de vista, por supuesto... - Sin embargo, fue interrumpido prontamente antes de poder continuar con el relato.

-Bueno, tratándose de Mina, no creo que le importara demasiado.- Dijo la señora Bogdánov, dedicando una miradita significativa a los presentes junto con una sonrisilla sabedora antes de llevarse su copa a los labios.

-Uy, que cositas tienes, querida.- Exclamó la mujer chismosita y esposa de aquel que había intentado contar la historia, el cual parecía completamente dispuesto a continuar.

-Bueno, en realidad... - Por desgracia, no le dejaron concluír su relato.

-A todo esto... - Saltó otro señorón mayor y trajeado que andaba en el grupo, pareciendo curioso hacia el asunto de la tal Mina "la soltera". -¿Qué fue de ella?- Como respuesta, la señora Bogdánov se encogió de hombros.

-Solo sabemos que se marchó de pronto cuando cumplió los treinta. Dicen que se largó con un hombre casado del que era amante.- Tras las palabras de la señora Bogdánov, su marido saltó rápido y sin pensar a dar su opinión al respecto.

-Pero ¡Qué dices, mujer! Si a Mina se la llamaba "la soltera" precisamente por eso, por no jugarsela con hombres ni líos semejantes.- En cuanto pronunció aquello, el señor Bogánov se ganó una rápida miradita de reproche por parte de su mujer.

-Sí, pero... - Trató de nuevo el señor grandote y vivaz de concluír su historia, no consiguiendo otra cosa más que ser interrumpido por otro hombre mayor perteneciente al grupo.

-Mirad, yo lo único que sé es que nunca se casó, que ni siquiera lo pretendió. Que nunca tuvo un novio lo que se dice... eh... - Veloz, otro señorón por ahí se lanzó a ayudarle.

-¿Formal?- Cuestionó el ayudante, logrando un asentimiento rápido del socorrido.

-¡Exacto! Yo lo que sé es que nunca tuvo un novio formal conocido, ni hombre alguno al que pretendiera, ni deseos de casarse o formar familia. - Como respuesta, todos los presentes asintieron exceptuando al señor Bogdánov y a su constantemente interrumpido amigo que ya se había dado por vencido, dedicandose ambos una miradita cansada. -Y eso, amigos míos, que quereis que os diga... pero a mi siempre me resultó de lo más extraño. Así, de juventudes y locuras, pues me parece entendible pero ¿Ya llegada a la treintena? No lo veo común ni en hombre ni en mujer alguna ¿Quién no desea asentarse, asegurarse y vivir una vida familiar y cercana en un pueblito como el nuestro? Tener niños, construírse un bonito nidito para él o ella y los suyos, hacer un hogar... - De nuevo, los presentes asintieron, y el señor Bogdánov juró que una vocecita interna suya y desconocida apareció de pronto para gritarle cosas ininteligibles, pero tristes. -¿Quién no desea todo eso, nuestra vida, nuestros matrimonios y familias? Nuestros niños... - Dijo, señalando significativamente a la señora Bogdánov por ser, en aquel momento preciso, la boda de su hija querida. - ... de los que estar orgullosos, ya sea por que deciden formar su nidito aquí o en otro sitio lejano. Buscar la protección de un hombre honrado o amable, el calor de una mujer dulce o de gran caracter... No querer todo eso, a mi, señores míos, se me hace de lo más anormal.- Convencidos, todos los oyentes asintieron rápida y a cada cual más intensamente, queriendo demostrar a todos cuantos los veían que ellos andaban completamente de acuerdo, no fueran a pensar que eran de aquellos que se salían del camino.

Y el señor Bogdánov escuchó aquella voz gritando más fuerte, causandole un extraño sentimiento de inutilidad e impotencia.

-De Mina yo escuché que... - Velóz al ver concluída la charla del anterior, una mujer mayor y delgaducha, vestida elegantemente, se internó en la conversación, susurrando incluso y ganando un silencio general para escuchar el cuchicheo de turno. - ... bueno, escuché que no le agradaban los hombres... - Abrió entonces mucho los ojos con expresión significativa, logrando una exclamación muda de sus oyentes al comprender lo que quería decir.

-¿Estás insinuando que... - Hasta escandalizada, la señora Bogdánov se llevó una mano al pecho, mirando a quien había soltado la última bomba con expresión impresionada. - ... que era una de... de esas invertidas o como quieran llamarse?-

-Exacto.- Satisfecha con el efecto de su cuchicheo, la mujer delgada vestida de forma elegante pudo ya abandonar su actitud confidente, despertando sobre todos una nueva oleada de palabrería y escándalo.

-Oh, eso lo explicaría todo.- Dijo la mujer del tendencia chismosa, decidida a regresar al ánimo divertido para darle un codazo cómplice a su marido. -¿Quién si no se resistiría a un intruso tan guapo y maravilloso como este hombretón mío?- Soltó, logrando una sonrisa orgullosa de su hombre y más carcajadas generales que relajaran el ambiente.

-Bueno, bueno, desde la muerte de Jacky ya no me siento tan invulnerable como antes.- Contestó el hombre grandote y vivaz, decidiendo que no era hora de continuar criticones o tristes para decir aquello divertido a pesar de las palabras.

Y lo último pronunciado por su compañero despertó en el interior del señor Bogdánov un sentimiento extraño que jamás había sabido reconocer. Una sensación que sabía constante pero nunca tan poderosa, una oleada triste y amarga de melancolía que, aplastada desde hacía años, tan angustiante que casi le parecían siglos aunque no hubiera vivido tanto, aquel día parecía haber decidido salir a flote para traicionar la paz y el saber estar de su perfecta y correcta vida.

Qué fue de aquellos muchachos jóvenzuelos, pícaros ellos, despiertos a pesar de no haber sido nunca grandes intelectuales, tan ilusos como avispados. Qué fue de aquellos muchachos que soñaban con vidas perfectas, con alcanzar la gloria y convertirse en hombres de bien, en aventureros unos, en soldados los de más allá, en estrella del deporte algún que otro perdido en sus sueños imaginarios. Aquellos muchachos que pretendían un poquito de vida pendenciera y de amoríos marineros, de esos que se dice "de una mujer en cada puerto". Esos muchachos que querían ser héroes, vivir su propia vida, convertirse en los hombres que quisieran ser y no en los que les hicieron creer que debían ser.

¿Qué fue de los niños que eran? ¿Qué fue del romance apasionado, del valor, del alcanzar el orgullo verdadero? ¿Qué fue y sería de sus amigotes de siempre, unidos desde la infancia y acobardados por una comunidad demasiado arraigada y firmemente apresada en las costumbres sin sentido? ¿Qué fue de Jacky, que murió sin cumplir nada de lo que quiso? ¿Qué fue de las ansias de libertad?

¿Que sería, por tanto, de él mismo?

Como banda sonora, las voces del tumulto y la música tranquila lo rodeaban de manera vacía y angustiante, como el zumbido de un abejorro molesto que picará en cualquier momento. Perdido, el señor Bogdánov no fue capaz de escuchar palabra más y no por capricho, si no por pura obligación interna de aquella voz convertida en sensación aplastante que había decidido inundarle del todo aquel día tan inoportuno. Con miradita tristona, pero repentinamente llena de una juventud y viveza que creyó olvidada con el pasar de los años y el tedio de una vida mediocre, hastiada y rutinaria, el señor Bogdánov clavó sus ojos cada vez más húmedos sobre la figura delgada y bailante de su hija.

¡Ay, Nina, Nina! Pequeña Nina, como se parecía ella a lo que fue su padre sin saberlo. Allí estaba ella, preciosa como un ángel, radiante como una luciérnaga e ilusionada como una princesa, agarradita contra el pecho de un muchacho que la convertiría en lo que ahora era él mismo aunque el chico ni lo pretendiera.

Ay, Nina, que será de todos ellos, de ti misma y de ese joven con quien bailas tan enamorada. Que será de tus sueños y de las ambiciones de él.

Sin proponérselo si quiera, el señor Bogdánov empezó a llorar, clavando su mirada vidriosa ahora sobre la copa que, como todos, sostenía ahora mismo entre sus dedos. Quizá fuera el alcohol, quizá. Mañana todo se olvidaría y su vida regresaría a las buenas formas y la rutina acostumbrada.

¿Qué fue de los niños?

El silencio total que se hizo dueño de todo el grupo le hizo despertar prontamente, percatandose finalmente de su alrededor y entorno concurrido para toparse de que era, de pronto debido a su lagrimeo repentino, la figura de atención absoluta de cuanto presente parasará por allí.

-Ey... - Se aventuró veloz aquel hombretón de palabra fácil con quien tantos buenos momentos y juventud había pasado, notandolo seguramente tan apresado y cansado como lo estaba él mismo.

-Pobre Jacky.- Fue lo único que pudo decir el señor Bogdánov, tragándose un sollozo para intentar regresar a su pose de hombre duro y arraigado en las costumbres. Los hombres no lloran.

Sin más, notando como poco a poco los presentes a su alrededor trataban de regresar al jolgorio, achacando la emocionalidad del padre al matrimonio y la inminente partida de su hijita querida, el señor Bogdánov terminó lo que quedaba de su copa de un solo trago.

En parte, no estaban tan equivocados.

En parte.

* * *

_Wey! _

_He empezado las clases, asi que no podré actualizar con la rapidez de antes. Aún así, aquí teneis nuevo capítulo :D Creo que la boda será algo larga y siento que no se vaya a centrar en Law y Ninette, pero es que me salió del alma que analizásemos un poquito los sentimientos de los demás personajes para comenzar a meternos de lleno en la temática auténtica de la historia. _

_Sip... lo que empezo como una tontería comienza a convertirse en una historia de "moraleja" y "reflexiones" extrañas que no vienen a cuento, pero que, vaya, han aparecido de repente y pues no le voy a decir que no a cualquier tipo de creatividad, aunque sea pésima y poco interesante ajajjajaajaja_

_Prometo, igualmente, que sí saldran Law y Ninette en su boda aunque quizá no tanto como sería lo justo para vosotras (sobre todo en cuanto a Law ¿Eh, brivoncillas?) pero, bueno, el resto del fic y los capítulos los tienen y tendrán como protagonistas absolutos así que ¿Por qué no? Maddy experimenta! (Siempre igual y así nos va... XDXD)_

_Bueno, un besote y siento los experimentos. Espero que os haya gustado. Disfruté mucho haciendo este capítulo tan extraño y mal escrito (en serio, me siento como una tarzana recién salida de su familia simiesca ahora que lo he releído, perdonadme ajajajaa)_

_Os quiere mucho y agradace todo lo que haceís por ella:_

_Maddy_


	25. Una historia de matrimonio IV

-Baila, pajarito.- Susurró el joven Law justo en el instante en que Ninette se separaba un poquito de su pareja, dispuesta a dar una vuelta suave y graciosa al ritmo del agarre de sus manos, que todavía se mantenía.

Felíz hasta lo más profundo de su ser, Ninette no pudo contener una risita divertida, escuchándose cada sonido que pudieran pronunciar tan bajo como un susurro secreto. Como si hubieran llevado a cabo algún tipo de pacto silencioso y sin palabras de por medio, ambos recién casados conversaban para ellos solos con el mayor sigilo posible por causas desconocidas, convirtiendose en indiferentes y a parte del resto de seres humanos que ocupaban la explanada natural, el pueblo y, por que no, el mundo entero en general.

Una vez terminada su pirueta, Ninette regresó a su posición anterior para arrebullarse sobre el pecho de Law y agarrarse a sus costados en total estado de ensoñación, todo movimiento acompañado de aquel bayvén suave y relajante que habían adoptado como baile pasado un tiempo.

Como respuesta, Law acogió sus hombros delgados bajo sus manos en un abrazo improvisado que les dejara continuar con su extraña danza perdida y cada vez más repetitiva.

-Ahora todo irá bien.- Susurró Law, dándo un vistazo rápido con expresión seria a todos los presentes que los rodeaban cada vez más indiferentes, también, a aquella pareja de novios que tan poquito caso hacían de su propia boda. A partir de ahora, no habría más de todo aquello. No habría recuerdos dolorosos o nostalgias, ni miradas recelosas y cuchicheos malsonantes. No habría señores que le impidieran hacerse y llevarse a su pequeña y dulce Ninette, ni amigas que la aconsejaran en su contra, mucho menos vecinos chismosos y criticones. No habría, ni siquiera, padres contra los que luchar aunque ya uno anduviera cansado y la batalla ya hubiera sido ganada desde la muerte de la madre. Ya no habría nada de eso. -A partir de ahora... - Susurró Law de nuevo, olvidando su alrededor para clavar sus ojos grises sobre la coronilla morena de una Ninette que, apretadita contra él, dejaba descansar su cabeza sobre su pecho sin separarse ni un instante. - ... todo irá bien y nada será como antes.- Sonaba tan bien como sería, Law estaba seguro.

-Me gustaba como estaban las cosas antes, también.- Y, de repente, Ninette decidió responder a algo que Law consideraba sin respuesta alguna, no pudiendo evitar él dar un respinguito pequeño y admirarla con una extraña expresión de sorpresa que aún no sabía si debía ser agradable o desagradable. Siempre con aquel bayven rítmico y constante, como mecidos por el mar cuando anda calmo ¿Qué pasaría cuando andara salvaje? Law tuvo que abandonar sus pensamientos extraños debido a Ninette. -Me gustaba mi vida, me gustará mi vida a partir de ahora.- Continuó ella, apretandose un tantito más contra su pecho para cerrar los ojos y suspirar con una sonrisita boba de muchacha enamorada que cree sus sueños cumplidos. -Pero para ti, gato... - Y entonces ella abandonó un instante el agarre de sus costados para alzar una mano pequeña y alcanzar así su mejilla, acariciando la piel morena del rostro de un Law que andaba un tanto desconcertado y, ¿Para qué negarlo?, dolido incomprensiblemente. -Para ti las cosas sí irán bien a partir de ahora, y ya nada será como antes.- Como en un suspiro, Ninette pronunció aquellas palabras, regresando a su posición anterior y dejando a un Law confuso y extrañado.

¿Qué acaso no era él quién la había sacado de ese mundo rutinario y sombrío cargado de costumbres ridículas y maneras sin sentido? ¿Qué no había sido él y no ellos quién andaba buscando su felicidad, quién la cuidaba como era debido y como se merecía? ¿No era él su salvador, el encargado de su alegría y de mantener su ingénua inocencia? ¿No era él, acaso, el único que la conocía de verdad y la apreciaba como era, tal y cómo estaba ahora, y luchaba con todas sus fuerzas por mantenerla así? ¿Quiénes eran ellos?

Con un extraño arrebato de celos y enfado, con una molestia visceral repentina, Law volvió a dedicar una mirada rápida y revisionadora a todos los presentes que conformaban la escena de celebración de boda. Suerte que andaban todos y cada uno de ellos a sus anchas y sin andar ya pendientes de la pareja.

¿Quiénes eran ellos? Nadie, ellos no eran nadie importante y, en caso de haberlo sido, no lo serían nunca más. Ahora no habría competidores sentimentales ni buscadores de la atención de Ninette más allá de él mismo. Ella que era tan dulce y emocional, simplemente andaba confundida y equivocada, amando lo único que conocía y había tenido la oportunidad de experimentar por ausencia de cosas distintas y mejores.

Y Law dió en el clavo ¡Y de qué manera dió en el clavo! Acertó de una manera que, aunque ahora y quizá nunca comprendería, marcaría a fuego el destino de su tan reciente matrimonio.

Un nuevo aprentoncito cariñoso de ella, arrebullada cómodamente en su pecho, le hizo despertar un tanto y abandonar su revisión desagradable para centrarse en la muchacha que ahora era su esposa.

Law supo que había ganado y una oleada maravillosa de júbilo le recorrió por entero, dejándo una sensación cálida y maravillosa sobre todo su cuerpo y mente.

-Baila, pajarito.- Susurró de nuevo, agarrando las manos pequeñas y elegantes de Ninette para instarla a dar una nueva vuelta. Agradada y risueña, felíz al creer una futura vida llena de amor y libertad, de esperanzas, una vida cuyas imágenes ya casi podía contemplar y tocar con las yemas de los dedos, Ninette obedeció a la petición para separarse un tanto y dar una nueva vuelta sobre si misma. -Baila para mi.-

Terminada la acción, Ninette volvió a acomodarse sobre su pecho.

* * *

_Oh, Dios, no me odieis por tardar tanto!_

_Sé que este capítulo es corto y tal... pero es que se me terminó la inspiración por esta historia, y estoy haciendo que vuelva locamente... no quiero dejaros tiradas... lo siento. _

_Publicaré capítulo nuevo pronto, lo prometo, y siento muchísimo el abandono, la falta de ganas del capítulo y la poca extensión..._

_Os recuerdo y os quiero, aunque no lo creais._

_Con amor y esperanzas de redención:_

_Maddy_


End file.
